Polar Opposites
by MimixIshidax
Summary: He's a drag racer. She was a cheerleader. He's king. She's the new girl. He's kind of a rebel. She's somewhat of a princess. He finds her intriguing. She finds him unattainable. But when she decides to watch him race, it changes her entire life. Finished!
1. I Hate Everything About You

-x-

**Chapter 1**: _I Hate Everything About You_

-x-

Mimi Tachikawa stood in front of yet another new high school. After being promised that the last time would be the last time they would move. Raising up a hand, she rested it on the cold, metal handle of the door. She knew that she had to go in, face her fate and standing out here wouldn't make much of a difference.

Exhaling deeply, she pushed open one of the double doors, she walked into the building. She was expecting a movie like scenario to occur, she walks in, everyone turns to stare and everything goes silent. However when no one took notice, she felt slightly deflated. She ran a hand through her long, chestnut colored hair, and began walking the direction her feet were taking her.

Digging in her oversized Coach bag, she fished out the schedule she had received the day before, via e-mail.

"Locker 1135" She mumbled to herself, shoving the piece of paper, in the back pocket of dark denim skinny jeans.

Mimi began walking, pulling up her light pink, baby doll tube top, when she felt a hand hit her backside. Furious, she turned around to fully ready to smack who ever the perpetrator was. She found herself face to face, with the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

But seeing the smug look on the asshole's face made her shake out of her borderline pornographic thoughts, "What's the big idea?!" She yelled, "That's really rude!"

"Sorry, but an ass like that should have a warning label" He grinned, his line was cheesy.

"Wow, listen jerkface, I'm not sure who you are but keep your damn hands to yourself!" Mimi said loudly, jabbing a finger into his chest. Which felt hard and toned.

His smirk didn't disappear, his icy blue eyes shined with a mischievous glint, which made Mimi dislike him even more, "You new?" He asked suddenly.

Mimi took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest, "As a matter of face, yes I am" She answered coldly, glaring her hazel eyes up at him, "What's it to you?"

"Just never seen you around" He shrugged, "I'm Matt, by the way"

Mimi looked him over and rolled her eyes, "I'm, not interested" She said simply.

His smirk deepened, he quirked an eye brow, "Really? Well I have to say that's a first" He nodded, taking a step closer.

Mimi took another step back and dropped her hands to her hips, "Good to know" She said, turning to walk away.

He laughed, "See you around, new girl" He called, and Mimi subconsciously rolled her eyes.

"Do you know who that was!?" A girl shrieked behind her.

Mimi sighed and kept walking, "No I don't"

"Well new girl, you just dissed Matt Ishida, so why don't you just go commit social suicide right now! Because there is no way you are ever going to recover from this one!" She shouted in warning.

"Thanks for the advice!" Mimi said sarcastically, throwing her middle finger up over her shoulder.

-x-

Mimi walked into her homeroom. The day had not started out well, from getting smacked on her ass, to getting lost, she didn't like the way things had begun.

Mimi walked up to the man sitting on the desk, "Mimi Tachikawa, I'm new" She said wearily, looking into the man's green eyes.

"Right, I got the memo" He smiled, and Mimi felt her stomach do a flip. The teacher was definitely handsome; he had dark brown hair, light green eyes and couldn't be older then 25.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Sora?" He suggested, "Sora, raise your hand please?" he asked nicely.

A hand shot into the air, the person how ever, was hidden behind a number of people. Mimi followed the thin hand to the girl. Mimi soon saw, a girl with the reddest hair she had ever seen, it was wavy and shoulder length, and suddenly Mimi felt conscious about her own, normal, ordinary brown hair. Sora had really pretty mahogany brown eyes, and thin, long legs. Her feet, clad in dark blue converses, were up on the desk. Her frame hunched over and clearly texting.

With out looking up she said, "Sora"

"I'm Mimi" Mimi introduced.

She put away her phone and looked up at her, "So what's your story?" She asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked confusedly.

"Like, what's your deal, new girl? What brings you to Tree Hill? I mean, people don't come here to enjoy the scenery, everyone here has lived here at least their whole lives" Sora shrugged, pulling on the side of her white shorts.

"I was born here, my dad's job keeps us moving, so yea here we are" Mimi said nonchalantly, she didn't want to delve too far into her past with a complete stranger.

"Wow, that sucks, so how do you like it here?" Sora asked.

Mimi let out a laugh at her question, before answering, "I've been here an all of 45 minutes, so I'm not really sure.

Sora gave her a nod, "But I did meet a really big asshole" Mimi continued.

Sora raised a dark blonde eye brow, "Really? Who?" She asked interestedly.

"Yea, I think his name was Matt or something, ya know him?" Mimi asked.

"Matt, know him? I dated him" Sora laughed and Mimi joined in. Suddenly she felt comfortable around Sora, granted she had only known the girl 10 minutes, but there was something relatable about her. She seemed really genuine and nice too. Sora balanced out Mimi's personality because they seemed so different.

"No you didn't!? He's such a jackass!" Mimi exclaimed in disbelief.

"I know, that's why we broke up" Sora said.

Mimi giggled before saying, "He smacked my ass, but you know what, I can't deny that he's hot" She shrugged.

"Yea we're really good friends now, plus I'm dating his best friend!" Sora chuckled when she saw the look of shock in Mimi's hazel eyes.

"Oh my God, Sora!" Mimi exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Sora merely shrugged in response, "I think I always liked Tai"

"Matt, is he like the alpha male? You know top dog? Because by the way people treat him, you'd think he was king or something" Mimi asked curiously.

Sora looked at Mimi as if she was crazy, "Meems, he is king, every girl wants him, every guy wants to be him" Sora answered.

"Hmmm, then why is he wasting his time chasing after me?" Mimi asked, shrugging up a shoulder.

"Have you looked in a damn mirror? Girl, you are hot!" Sora answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

What Sora said was definitely true. Mimi had long tan legs, a lean, flat stomach, long wavy brown hair, breathtaking hazel eyes and a body guys drooled over.

Mimi scowled, "So he's just as shallow as I thought"

Sora nodded, "That's just Matt, you really think he dated me for my mind?" Sora asked incredulously.

Mimi stifled a giggled behind her hand, "I like you Sora, I think you're the first genuine person I've met here" Mimi complimented.

Sora smiled, "But then again, you've only been here for 45 minutes" Sora said, repeating the words she had said earlier.

-x-

By the time gym rolled around, Mimi was pleased to say that the day had not been as unpleasant as she had been thinking it would be. She made a couple of friends, her and Sora had 4 classes together and best of all there was no sign of the jackass.

Mimi took her seat on the bleachers, as instructed by the coach. She wasn't going play gym today. She took out a nail file and began filing her acrylics, which probably made her look stupid but she was bored.

Someone came and sat next to her, "Hey new girl" it was clearly Matt.

Mimi groaned, "You again?"

He grinned, scooting closer, "Happy to see me?" He asked.

"Only in your dreams" Mimi replied, rolling her eyes.

Matt let out a chuckle, "You know you want me, just admit it"

"Not in this life time buddy" she scowled up at him, "I just don't understand you, you could have any girl you want, so why bother with me?" She asked honestly, her hazel eyes looking into his blue ones.

"You're different, all the girls here, are the same" He said simply, "And besides, I just want to prove your opinion of me wrong"

"Not likely, I know your type" Mimi glared.

Matt looked her over, "Oh so now I have a type?" He grinned, "Please enlighten me"

"You're an asshole pretty boy, who likes to "hit it" then leave, sorry buddy, I'm not that kind of girl" Mimi said, looking towards the group of people that had gathered not to far from them. Apparently their sparring match had now become a spectator sport.

Matt's grin fell, "You judge me like you know me, you don't know the first thing about me" He frowned, "You're just going on what you've heard, I think you're just scared"

"Of what?" Mimi asked incredulously.

"Of giving me a chance, of me proving you wrong" he shrugged.

Mimi snorted in response, "Sorry but no"

"You'll give in" He said surely, "See you around, new girl" saying the same thing he had said the morning.

"He is so infuriating!" Mimi mumbled. But she found herself attracted to him, it was unexplainable, because they were as different as they come, but it was a combination of the persistence in those gorgeous blue eyes and his non chalant demeanor that left Mimi wanting more. Though she would never admit that to anyone.

-x-

Mimi left the school building faster then she had ever left any establishment. The second the bell rang, Mimi was out of the door and heading towards her car. Her dad had recently bought her a new car, a Mercedes Benz 2008, as a kind of bribery present; she made him believe leaving her school in New York was one of the worst things to ever happen to her.

"Nice car" A voice she had heard many times today called.

Mimi turned around to a familiar face, standing against a very nice car, "You stalkin' me?" She asked coolly.

He smirked, that stupid, arrogant, sexy smirk, "As much as you'd want me to, I don't have that kind of time princess"

Mimi's face hardened, "Oh right, because you're life is oh so tiring" She said sarcastically.

Matt walked up to her, "Can I propose something?" He asked genuinely.

It caught Mimi off guard, but she regained her composure quickly, "You can, doesn't mean I'll agree to it"

"Come watch me race" He said seriously.

"What?" Mimi asked confusedly, what was the boy going on about.

He gave her a lopsided grin, "I'm sure you've heard, along with being devilishly handsome and extremely athletic, I'm also the best drag racer in town" He boasted, and gave a chuckle when he saw Mimi's scowl deepen.

Her eyes softened, "Drag racing huh? As in illegal, unauthorized car racing? The kind you could get arrested for?" She asked.

Matt nodded his head, "That's the one" He smiled.

Mimi narrowed her eyes at him, struggling to maintain her anger, even though his smile was melting through it, "Bad boy type huh? Like to break all the rules?"

Matt shrugged, "Rules are meant to be broken"

"I happen to like rules" Mimi said seriously.

Matt found her adorable, he took a step closer "You haven't lived on the edge yet princess, come watch me race" He suggested again.

Mimi was just about to say no, when something stopped her. Was she scared? Of maybe getting close to this guy, and even maybe liking him? The thought alone seemed impossible a couple of hours ago, but now it didn't see so crazy. Or maybe she had gone crazy, acting so out of character.

"Tell you what, my parents are living to California for two weeks, tomorrow, if you can postpone your "race" for me…" Mimi sighed, "Then I will come watch you race" She continued, looking up into his eyes.

Matt grinned, this time it was a sincerely happy one, "Done" He said.

Mimi took a step closer to him, "But I don't want this end up badly okay?" She jabbed a finger into his chest, that firm, hot, sexy chest that she wanted to run her hands up and down, "I- I'm trusting you" She got out.

"You won't have anything to worry about princess, I'll make sure you're taken care of" he promised.

Mimi turned to walk away but Matt called her back, "Wait, you never told me your name" He called.

Mimi smiled before turning around, "its Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa" She said, extending a hand out of courtesy.

Matt took her hand, "It's really, really- " He paused to look her over, taking in her entire appearance, "Nice to meet you" He finished, making Mimi blush.

She withdrew her hand from his, "Well bye" She waived, going towards her car.

Maybe this whole Matt thing wouldn't be so bad. Granted she still thought he was a really big jackass, who thought a lot of himself. But something about him attracted her to him. And now she felt like one of the many.

The person in front of Mimi stopped short, she slammed a hand on the horn of her car.

"What the fuck!?" She cursed out of the window.

Once her heart rate went back down to normal, she resumed her thoughts of Matt, which made her shiver with discomfort. How could she think about a guy she had just met, and like that too? And to top it all off, he was exactly the type she would fall for, the blonde hair, the icy blue eyes, his cool demeanor and bad boy attitude. Everything she swore she would never fall for again.

After all even Sora, after dating him, sufficiently said he was an asshole. So maybe he just wanted to be with her, for the challenge. Maybe he wasn't really into her for her, but for her body and the way she looked. And if that was the case then it would break her heart.

-x-

**A/N: **First Chapter of **Polar Opposites**! Tell me what you think (in a review, of course)!

**Song-** I Hate Everything About You: _Three Days Grace_

_Read, Review, Enjoy_

Ciao!

-Christina


	2. Broken

-x-

**Chapter 2**: _Broken_

_Because I'm broken __when I'm open  
__And I don't feel like, __I am strong enough_

-x-

Mimi woke up that morning with a fresh smile plastered on her face. She changed out of her pajamas, into a denim mini skirt and a pink v-neck tank top. Today was the day her parents were leaving for California, which excited her and scared her all the same. She wasn't the type to go against her parents wishes, but after her encounter with Matt, he left her questioning everything she thought she believed.

Mimi looked herself over in the mirror. Her reflection made her subconsciously smile, if there was one thing she liked about herself, it was her legs. Long, lean, tan, the envy of almost every girl to see them. Of course Matt wanted her, who wouldn't?

"Mommy, Daddy" She called, walking down her spiraling steps.

"In here princess" Her dad's voice sounded faint. Mimi followed it to the foyer, where her parents were standing, suitcases packed.

Mimi was dumbfounded, they're flight wasn't supposed to be until 8 this evening, which was just the right time in case she wanted to rethink the whole going to the race thing.

Mimi looked over at them, "But, you weren't supposed to leave until like 7 or 8" She said confusedly, "Change of plans?" She asked.

Her father nodded, "Yes, we had to take the first available flight princess, you know how it is" He answered.

"Yea…" Mimi said softly, running a hand down her skirt to smoothe it out.

Her mother looked up at her fondly, "Yes, well, we'll see you in a little while Mimi" She said, giving Mimi a quick hug.

Mimi stared at them, "And has the vacation been extended or something?" She asked, half of her wished that it would have been, the other half wishing they wouldn't leave at all. Obviously she needed some help, what with her multiple personalities and indecisiveness.

Her dad shook his, "Probably not, but we'll let you know" He smiled, pulling out his wallet. He handed her his MasterCard and some cash.

Mimi couldn't help but smile, she loved money, "Thanks Daddy" She squealed, jumping up to give him a hug.

And as her Dad began to instruct her not to open the doors for anyone and not to touch the stove, she started thinking about Matt, involuntarily of course.

-x-

Mimi sat next to Sora, they had become really good friends even if they had only known each other a day. It was the last period of the day and Mimi was surprised to say she hadn't ran into Matt once. Which made her upset, she went to a lot of trouble to look irresistible and hr wasn't even here.

Sora nudged her, "So word on the street is that you're gonna watch Matt race" She said, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Mimi nodded, "He kinda trapped me into it, but I'll be honest, I'm a little excited" She shrugged.

"It's great, trust me you're gonna have fun" Sora assured, "Plus, Matt's, for all intensive purposes, is the best, watching him race is almost a privilege"

Mimi snorted, "I wouldn't go that far"

Sora lifted a shoulder, "As cocky as he is, once you see him race, you'll see he kinda deserves to brag once in while" Sora said honestly.

"I dunno, guess I'll just have to see it to believe" Mimi sighed, "Oh but wait, Sora do you race?" Mimi asked curiously.

Sora grinned, "Sometimes, I just love the rush, ya know?" Sora looked over at the board, "It's just hard to explain.

-x-

School had come and gone by in what felt like seconds, but still no sign of Matt. Yesterday it had felt like he was everywhere she went but now, she couldn't find him if she tried. Had he lost interest that easily, did he really not like her anymore? Maybe he never really did, just saw her as a challenge.

Mimi spotted the guy with the bushy hair whom she saw Matt always hanging out with. She assumed that was his best friend, right hand man, etc. And wait Sora's boyfriend, she said his name was Tai.

Mimi walked towards him, "Tai!" She called.

He turned around, and Mimi had to admit, he was good looking. Rugged facial features, deep chocolate brown eyes and a tan she only got if she spent two weeks in the Bahamas.

"Tai" She said again, running up to him.

He looked at her strangely, "Wuttup, new girl?" He asked coolly. Had that become her name, I mean if Matt said it, it was like branded on her forehead or something.

"It's Mimi" She said, trying to hold back her attitude.

Tai nodded, "And you already know me" He said, "What's up?" He asked again.

Mimi took a deep breath, "I, um, well I haven't seen Matt all day, I was just wondering-

"If I knew where he was? Yea, but last time I checked you couldn't stand him, why the sudden change?" He interrupted her question with a question.

Mimi looked up at him, "I don't know, I think I might have something wrong with me" She sighed, "It's so unlike me, to be like this, but he brings this person out of me, that just isn't me" Mimi said softly.

Tai's eyes softened, he saw something in her that he hadn't seen before, sincerity. Suddenly he didn't want her to feel sad, so he didn't hesitate in answering her question, "He left school early, he had to tune up his car"

Mimi looked away, "Oh" She said simply.

"You okay?" He asked her, a little awkwardly.

"Mhmm, fine" She said unconvincingly.

"Look I know I haven't known you a while, but if you wanna talk about something, I think I'm a pretty good listener, I've got a sister" He said, a small grin appearing on his face.

"Kari right? I met her, she's really pretty" Mimi shrugged.

Tai chuckled, "I wish she wasn't"

Mimi gave a small laugh, "You seem like a good guy Tai, thanks for your help" Mimi said gratefully, turning to walk away.

Tai grabbed her wrist lightly, "It was no problem, Mimi, just so you know" He said, slipping a piece of paper into her palm. "Use it" He instructed, letting go of her.

"Would it be okay, if I hugged you?" Mimi asked timidly, Tai thought she was cute.

"Sure" He grinned, wrapping his arms her waist. Mimi felt comfortable again, laying her head on his chest, she had been feeling sad moments ago, but he made her feel better.

Reluctantly, she pulled away, "Thanks again" She said quietly.

Mimi sat in her car, and opened the piece of paper that Tai had handed her. It was a phone number, apparently he had written it out for a girl named Ashley, but I guess never gave it to her. The way she saw it, it had to be one of two people's, either Tai's phone number, which would be weird considering he was dating Sora. Or the more likely option, Matt's which in that case, would she use it?

-x-

Mimi looked up at the clock, it read 5:20, then she started staring at her cell phone again, the same thing she had been doing since she got home. There was a war going on inside her head, which made her once again question her sanity. Something she had been doing a lot of, ever since that stupid ass hole of a guy entered her life.

Finally, Mimi grabbed the phone and went to dial _his _number.

The bell began ringing until someone answered, "Hello" a feminine voice answered.

"Hey Sora" Mimi greeted, she chickened out, instead she called Sora.

"Hi Mimi, what's up?" She asked, "Tai told me you were a little down, I thought you were excited?"

Mimi sighed, "I am, I just I dunno, in case you haven't already noticed, I'm a bit of a head case" Sora laughed at this, "Could you, maybe, possibly, come over and help me pick out an outfit?" Mimi asked coyly.

She heard Sora chuckle, "Sure, I'll be right over", Mimi went to hang up when she heard Sora yell, "Wait!"

"What?" Mimi asked alarmed.

"I don't know where you live" Sora said sheepishly.

"Corner of Birch and Maple, it's the biggest house on the block you can't miss it" Mimi instructed.

"Oh, I know where that is, okay so, yea I'll be right over"

-x-

Sora sat on Mimi's bed, as Mimi threw clothes out of her overly large walk in closet, "So you've really never been to one of these things?" Sora asked again.

Mimi shook her head, "Never" She said, her voice sounded muffled.

Sora laid back, "Wow, Matt must've really left an impression then" She commented.

"I guess you could say that, it's more though, that he wouldn't leave me alone til I said yes" Mimi replied, it was kind of a lie, since she did wanna go.

Sora threw her fitted leather jacket off the bed before saying, "Wow, then you must've really left an impression on him"

Mimi smiled to herself, "Hmm, not likely" She said, throwing a number of things out of her closet in irritation, "Sora! I can't find anything that's cute, I mean you're all edgy and punk'd out, I look like Barbie's Princess Fantasy" Mimi said aggravatedly.

Sora got off the bed, "Seriously Mimi, let me help you, you're just giving this way too much thought" Sora said plainly, "Go wash put on some black eye liner and smoky eye shadow and let me do the rest" Sora instructed.

Mimi walked in to her bathroom and brought out a makeup bag that rivaled Paris Hilton's. Sora stared at her in shock, but shook it off as Mimi sat down at her vanity.

As Mimi perfected her make up, Sora pulled out a black halter top and a leather mini skirt and set it on the bed, "Oh my God, you're a genius Sora!" Mimi praised, looking at the outfit in awe.

Sora rolled her eyes fondly, "Trust me, I'm really not" She shrugged, "Besides your wardrobe, no offense, is just so friggin' girly, like I mean I like shorts and skirts too but do you have to look like Britney Spears?" Sora said bluntly.

Mimi pouted, "Ouch, Sora that hurt" She said dramatically.

Sora laughed, "I love you Meems, but the truth hurts"

"Don't worry, tomorrow we'll go shopping and get you edgier clothes" Sora consoled.

Mimi frowned slightly, "I kinda like my clothes" She said honestly.

"I mean for the races" Sora clarified.

Mimi looked at her, "What makes you think I'll be going to more then one of these things?" Mimi asked.

"It's the rush you get, trust me, it's kinda like heroine, easy to start, hard to stop" Sora said carefully.

Mimi raised an eye brow, "Sora are you saying…" Mimi trailed off.

Sora burst out laughing, "No! I'm not a heroine addict!" Sora said, waving her hand wildly.

Mimi joined in, lying back on her bed.

Once they regained their self-control, Sora looked over at Mimi, "Do you like him Meems?" She asked.

Mimi looked at her, "Who Sora?" She asked confusedly.

"Matt, I mean you can tell me…" Sora explained quietly.

Mimi sighed and looked away, "Truth is Sor, I'm not sure and it scares the shit outta me. I'm used to getting what I want you know, but this time I don't know what I want" Mimi answered, "I've never felt like this before, so yea, maybe I like him but then again, maybe I don't" She shrugged.

Sora put a hand on her shoulder, "Can I say something?" She asked.

"Sure" Mimi replied.

"I don't know much about your past but Mimi, you sound like you're scared of getting close to someone again. And I won't guarantee you that this thing will work out, but I mean how will you know if you don't try?" Sora said, sitting up.

Mimi bit her bottom lip, "I-I don't know what you guys are talking about! I'm not scared of him, or getting close to him! I wish everyone would stop telling me I'm afraid!" She exclaimed.

Sora looked confused, "I only told you what I think, and your reaction pretty much just proved it. You can stay in denial if you really want, but I think deep down you know I'm right…" Sora trailed off, getting up from the bed.

And with that Sora grabbed her leather jacket and walked out of the room, leaving Mimi alone and all the more confused. Maybe on some level, Sora was right. But there was only one way to find out. And while she hoped beyond all hope she wasn't falling for Matt, a small voice in the back of her head was telling her that she just might be. Crazy as it was, since she didn't know a single thing about him.

-x-

It was late; the sky was dark and ominous. Mimi drove up to the empty warehouse, where she was supposed to meet Sora and the rest of them. She wasn't sure where the race was actually going to be held.

She felt anxious, nervous, excited and terrified all in one. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and she wouldn't admit this to anyone let alone herself, but she wanted to see Matt, him having been MIA, all day, she just wanted to catch a glimpse before he started.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist, instinctively she screamed, a loud, ear piercing, shriek.

"Calm down!" A masculine voice instructed, "I don't think you should be walking alone!" He justified, backing away.

"Tai!" Mimi said loudly, smacking his chest, her chest heaving, as she brought her palm over it.

Tai grinned apologetically, "Sorry, just tryna help _you_ out" He said pointedly.

"Thanks" Mimi said appreciatively.

Tai jerked his head towards the abandoned warehouse, "Shall we?" He asked comically.

Mimi nodded, feeling safe as he threw an arm over her shoulders. It was weird how comfortable she got with people, she hadn't known for longer then 2 days. She felt like she had known them her whole life, just not knowing it…if that made any sense at all.

Mimi looked up at Tai, "Is Matt her yet?" She couldn't resist asking, she hated herself for asking.

Tai grinned, "Yea, and he was looking for you" He answered, "Sora was afraid, you got lost or something, she told me to come get you" He continued.

Mimi smiled, "I was kinda scared" She admitted.

Tai chuckled, "It's a good thing I showed up then huh?" He asked, playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

Mimi laughed; "You're a dork" She got out.

-x-

Tai took Mimi straight to the track, if you could call it that. It was basically a stretch of uninhabited road, it looked dangerous but Mimi ignored that. She was surprised at how many people had shown, she didn't expect it to be a small thing, but the entire school was there and then some. She saw two very shiny cars, parked before a solid white line, but their owners, no where in sight.

Spotting Sora, Tai left Mimi to her, before saying something about prepping for the race and then leaving.

Mimi went over to her, "Hey about what I said…" she started.

Sora put up a hand to stop her, "Don't even worry about it, its fine" She assured.

Mimi looked down, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to- I mean I asked you for advice and then I-

"Mimi" Sora interrupted, "Seriously, it's cool. I don't hold grudges and honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal, so let's just chill and watch your boy toy race" She said confidently, giving Mimi a half smile.

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Mimi asked, looking around.

Sora pursed her lips, "I just saw him actually, and he better hurry up too, I mean his race is supposed to start in 10 minutes" she noted.

"Just out of curiosity, who is he versing, or racing or whatever?" Mimi asked.

Sora frowned, "Only the biggest asshole on the planet! I mean I really hate this guy" Sora huffed.

Mimi raised an eye brow, "That was so descriptive Sora" She said sarcastically.

"Oh right, his name's Joe, he's got like dark black hair but it looks blue-

Mimi burst out laughed, getting a mental picture of the time she dies her hair pink, she was not going to relive that one.

Sora nodded, "Yea, I know, and he's such a skeeze, stay away from him, trust me" Sora warned.

"Hey" A voice said in Mimi's ear, she jumped, she was doing a lot of that lately. It was him, she knew by his voice, the way he smelled and by the way her stomach did that back flip.

Quickly, she tried to think of a comeback, something clever, something better to say after he said "hey".

"Hi" Mimi said, so much for clever and witty…

Slowly she turned around to face him, those gorgeous blue eyes, the blonde hair, the slight stubble, his toned arms.

He looked her over, "I'm, uh glad you came" Matt said, running a hand through his hair.

"Me, me too" Mimi said awkwardly, how was it that just two days ago she had no problem insulting him, and now she couldn't think of a single bad thing to say.

"So I gotta go, you know race" He motioned towards the parked cars.

Mimi nodded, "Right, can't disappoint the fans…"

"Let's hook up after though, all right?" He suggested, handing his leather jacket to Sora.

"Uh, S-sure" Mimi stuttered out, mentally smacking herself for it.

With that he left, Mimi caught Sora rolling her eyes at him.

"Hey you wanna hold this?" Sora asked, "I gotta go wave the checkered flag" She explained.

"Yea, it's a little cold anyway" Mimi complied, taking his jacket from her.

"Thanks" Sora said, walking towards the starting line.

Tai gave her the flag, as both Matt and who Mimi assumed to be Joe, got into their cars. He pecked her on the lips, before lightly patting her backside, he grinned at her. They looked happy.

"Drivers ready!" Sora exclaimed, the entire track went silent.

"Set"

"GO!"

-x-

**A/N: **Sorry for the somewhat of the cliffhanger…lolsz I just wanted to end the chapter on a definitive note. Okay, so I don't think it was best by any means, but I really wanted to get this chapter up for you guys!

**Speaking of Songs- **Broken: _Seether ft. Amy Lee_

Some **special shout-outs**:

**LoveBrucas: **Brucas, hmm? As in One Tree Hill? Only my favoritest drama series ever! And what's more is that I love Brucas too! Lol, and thanks for the compliments, I'm glad you liked it!

**Populette: **I love your stories and honestly I was soo incredibly happy when you reviewed just coz your stories are toooo great! Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!

**Blonde-Eko: **You're the best and you made me wanna update Give Anything, so everyone keep an eye out for that. Don't stop reviewing!

**Midnight Sparkle: **Thanks for telling off all the haterz, lol couldn't have said it any better myself! I'm glad you like the story and the idea and make sure you keep reading!

**KissKISSxXxBangBANG: **Thanks for the words of encouragement! I'm glad you liked the characterization and I love your style because you like my style!

**Cancercute: **You're seriously one of my favorites tooo, I am anxiously awaiting for when you update Twice the Love, Twice the Pain, seriously I'd be very angry with you if you weren't so awesome!

**Nyx : Goddess of Darkness**: Thanks for the review and the support, it means a lot!

**Charisma Dori Arielle: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked the 1st chapter and hopefully this next one will meet yours and everyone else's expectations!


	3. Disturbia

-x-

**Chapter 3**: _Disturbia_

_Put on your break lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play it nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

-x-

The horn blared and with one swift motion, the flag cut the cool night air. Just as it fell, the racers sped off the starting line. Joe gave Matt the middle finger, before speeding in front of him.

Matt smirked at Joe's attempt to take the lead, and for now he would give him a false sense of security, before pulling it out in the end. It worked on the dumbass every time; he always got too cocky too quickly. Matt pushed down on the accelerator, watching his speedometer jump from 85 to 95, the thrill, the rush, the charge, made him push harder.

And while he wasn't even trying, he saw Joe fade into the background, he gave the bastard a salute, before pulling his NOS button. That was more then enough to win the race, and the money that was bet on it. He knew he had the majority of the bets, and pool was definitely going to be his. After all, you don't get crowned King, by losing.

The real prize for the night, however, was Mimi. The girl he had set his sights on the moment he saw her, she was falling for him and tonight he was going get her to come home with him.

They didn't have to do anything, he just wanted her to get to know him was all, he wanted to show her all the facets of his personality, how he isn't just the asshole, arrogant pretty boy she thinks he is. And he wanted to get to know her, know every little thing about her and maybe figure out why she was so adamant on pushing him away.

The horn blared again, signaling him the winner, from his rear view mirror, he could see Joe's face getting red with anger. The loser was beaten again, but he was an idiot for challenging Matt in the first place. He couldn't even beat Matt's younger brother, Tk, how the hell did he think he could pull off racing Matt.

Tai came over to him, a big smile plastered on his face, "Dude you had us worried there for a second!" He said, giving Matt a congratulatory slap on the back, "But in true Matt fashion, you pulled it out in the end!"

"You know how I roll" Matt boasted, his eyes searching for the one girl he invited.

"You were great baby" A voice said behind him.

Matt turned around, not facing who he expected, "Kira, hey, thanks" He said nervously. Kira was his ex-girlfriend, the one after Sora.

She looked at him, lust in her dark brown eyes, "Seeing you race, got me so hot" She said huskily, taking a step closer.

Tai laughed, even he could tell the girl was a whore, but what surprised him was that Matt hadn't given her the cold shoulder yet, he stood there taking her advances. Did he care about Mimi at all?

"Me and you, let's get outta here, go back to your place? Do something naughty?" She said her voice filled with desire, as she ran a hand down his chest.

Matt backed away, "I uh-

"Go with her, we're done here" Mimi's voice interrupted him, as she appeared in front of him. She was hurt, anyone could tell, but tried really hard to mask it.

"No! Mimi! Seriously-

Mimi put her palm up to silence him, "You don't have to justify yourself to me, clearly _she _just made you an offer you can't refuse and that's fine" She looked away, "Go do what you want" She turned to walk away.

Walking fast, Mimi struggled to maintain her composure. She knew that this shouldn't be a big deal, they weren't doing anything and he really didn't say much of anything. But what her version of Matt was supposed to tell the skank was that Mimi was the only girl for him, and he'd rather be alone than with anyone else. She quickly realized that the Matt she wished him to be, was just a fantasy and in reality he was just like the rest of them, every other guy she had ever met.

"What was that all about?" Kira laughed, rolling her eyes at Mimi, "Some girls are just so clueless" She said, flipping her dark hair off her shoulder.

Matt looked at her as if she was crazy, "Look you need to go" Matt said finally.

Kira look appalled, "Seriously? You're kidding right?" She asked, raising an eye brow, "Did you go gay or something, since we broke up?" She questioned.

Tai laughed, "C'mon dude, let's go" He said, motioning his head towards the direction Mimi went in.

Matt nodded, "Oh and no, I'm not gay, just not into you anymore" Matt replied over his shoulder.

-x-

Mimi felt incredibly alone, and she wouldn't admit this to anyone but just a little bit scared. It was dark, the only sound were the crickets and as she walked towards her car, she began thinking that this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe she should've taken Sora with her or Tai or something, because now, even if she screamed no one would hear her. And aside from that, she wasn't really even sure if she was going the right way. She kinda just followed Tai the last time, and now she was just going on instinct.

Mimi shivered, and then realized she was still holding Matt's jacket. She stopped and put it on. Even if she was currently not speaking to Matt, she was still cold and conveniently enough, she had a jacket so just out of necessity she put it on. Not because it smelled like him or because it was extremely comfortable or because it was something he wore.

She heard footsteps behind her, "Hey, you shouldn't be out alone" A unrecognizable voice said.

Her heart began beating faster, debating whether to turn around or not, "Let me walk with you" He said, it sounded sincere.

Mimi slowly turned around, "No it's okay, I'm, I'm fine" She stuttered, facing a blue haired man.

He extended a hand forward, "I'm Joe, I'm sure that you've heard plenty about me" He greeted, "Probably all bad I assume" He said, stepping out of the shadow.

Mimi shook his hand, "I'm Mimi, and I have heard some things, but I usually don't base my own opinions on what other people think" She told him.

Joe smiled, "That's good"

"I think so" She laughed, he didn't seem so bad, maybe Sora just thought he was a jackass because Matt's her friend and he's Matt's rival.

"So, what do you say? Let me walk you to your car" He suggested again, "I swear, it's only because seeing a girl walk alone makes _me _uncomfortable" He said, putting up his hands.

Mimi nodded, "Okay, I'll be honest, I was a little scared too" Mimi admitted sheepishly.

Joe grinned, "Well, shall we?" He asked politely.

"Let's go" Mimi said.

-x-

"This is dangerous, I mean she shouldn't be out by herself" Sora said worriedly, looking up at Matt, "Why are you such an asshole?" She scowled.

Matt kept walking, "Shut up Sora" He said tipping her head back with his hand, Sora rolled her eyes.

Matt and Sora had a brother/sister sort of relationship, they argued and bickered typically. But there was no one Matt felt more comfortable with then Sora and Tai, they were pretty much his best friends, and he knew whatever he said to Sora, she wouldn't take personally. She wasn't a sissy like that, which is what he likes about her. She could be one of the guys and look hot doing it. She wasn't butch but not one of those "Omygosh, I can't believe I broke my nail" kind of girls either. Probably why he dated her in the first place, before realizing how weird it was having your best girl friend, become your girlfriend.

Suddenly Tai nudged Matt's shoulder, "There she is" he pointed, she however was not alone.

Matt squinted his eyes to make out the figure next to her, "Who the hell is that?" He asked, he knew it was a guy for sure, just not who.

"Shit" Sora breathed out, looking up at Matt. She realized who it was and Matt was not going to be happy.

Matt looked over at her, "What?" He asked.

Sora inhaled, "That's Joe" She said somberly.

Matt's facial expression changed from irritation to pure anger, "What the fuck does he think he's doing?!" He growled, his pace quickening to a light run, as Mimi's headlights got closer.

Tai caught up with him, "Don't do anything dumb, man, you've got too much riding on this" He warned, "He's just trying to get to you, don't let him, it's all part of the bastard's game" Tai continued, seeing the smug look Joe shot him, unbeknownst to Mimi.

Matt gave him a look of appreciation, before walking up to the pair, "Mimi, I'm glad I could catch up to you" Matt said, completely ignoring Joe's presence.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Go away" She said exasperatedly.

Matt maintained his cool, "C'mon let me give you a ride" He murmured.

Joe cleared his throat, "Not even a hello Yamato?" He asked with a smirk.

Matt shoved his hands in his pockets, "Get outta my face man, you don't wanna go" He threatened.

"I was merely trying to greet you, you know a little after race chit chat but I guess not…" He trailed off innocently, "I will however take my leave, if that's what you wish"

"Thanks so much for walking me to my car Joe, I really appreciate it" Mimi jumped in gratefully.

Joe smiled at her, "It was my pleasure" He said honestly, before waiving good bye.

He had only got a little way when he was stopped by a strong hand, pushing him back.

It was Tai, "You hurt Mimi, and you'll have hell to pay" He warned, letting him go.

"C'mon Tai, let's go" Sora said, taking his hand in hers.

"But Sora, this is where my car is" Tai pointed out.

"C'mon Tai! God you're so dumb sometimes" She said impatiently, pulling him by the hand in the other direction.

Mimi scowled up at Matt, "What do you want?" She asked.

Matt sighed, taking in her full appearance for the first time that night. Suddenly he wanted to smile, not because her leather mini skirt was so short it should be illegal, or her shirt was sinfully low cut, but because she was wearing his jacket. And maybe she didn't realize it was still on, but it looked good on her.

"I'm sorry" He apologized.

"For what?!" Mimi said aggravatedly.

Matt shrugged, "I dunno, whatever I did, to make you mad, I just please?" He said, slightly confused.

"Well whatever, you don't have to apologize, we're not even together or anything, I can barely stand you" She said bitterly.

Matt felt a pang in his heart, he hadn't known her a very long time, he was reminded of this over and over again by all his friends, but he still felt something for her. Something he had never felt for anyone else, and he felt it the second he laid eyes on the girl.

"Can we talk?" He asked sincerely.

Mimi felt her anger melting away, she wanted to stay mad, to be mean, bitchy even, but for the life of her, she couldn't even remember what she was mad about in the first place. Her eyes softened, and she knew she couldn't pull off being mad any longer so slowly she nodded her head.

"But my car?" She asked softly.

Matt laughed lightly, she seemed so innocent right then, "Toss Sora the keys, she'll drive it home for you" He smiled.

"Okay" She said.

-x-

Matt parked into the driveway, Mimi looked up at his house. It was impressive, even when compared to hers. It looked like a French villa, and she could tell his mother had expensive taste. It was a gleaming white, even in the dark, it shined.

Feeling the cold air, she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the material she was still wearing. Suddenly she was embarrassed.

"H-Here, sorry, I, Sora gave it to me and I was cold and I didn't mean to keep it I just…" Mimi rambled.

She began taking it off but Matt stopped her, "It's fine, relax" He said smiling, as he unlocked the door.

Mimi felt her cheeks get hot but she didn't care so much. The inside of the house was just as impressive as the outside, she admired the wood paneling and the intricate details. There was a long porcelain staircase leading upstairs, it was beautiful.

Matt threw his sneakers by the front door, "Yo Tk, You home!?" He called, waiting for a reply, when none came, he shrugged, "Guess it's just you and me then"

Matt led her into the living room, the sat down on the sofa in front of his large plasma screen TV.

Mimi was the first to speak, "I know I've asked you this before, but I need to know now, is this all a game to you?" She asked quietly, "Because, you can have any of these girls, they would do anything to be with you, give up anything…"

"You're different, I know what you've heard, and what you think of me, but in all honesty, I'm not that big of a player" He confessed.

Mimi laughed at that, Matt looked at her, "What?" He asked confusedly.

"It's just, Matt, c'mon, that's just what everyone expects from you" She reasoned.

Matt shrugged, "But seriously, I feel different about you Mimi, you're not some chick to me, I mean I wanna get to know you" He voiced.

Mimi resisted the urge to smile, "I wanna know you too" She admitted.

"So, what's your favorite color?" He initiated.

"Ummm, it used to be pink, but recently I've been into Green" Mimi answered, "Yours?" She asked.

"I'm man, men don't have favorite colors" he boasted, receiving a light smack on the arm from Mimi.

"Fine" Mimi sighed, "What kind of music do you like?" She asked.

"Alternative, punkrock, that sorta thing" He answered, "The same music Sora's into" He said, thinking it would be more relatable.

"Oh" Mimi nodded.

"You?"

"I like pop music" Mimi shrugged.

Matt broke into a grin, "I could tell"

Mimi shifted her legs, "You think I could have something to wear?" She asked.

"Oh yea sure, sorry" Matt said immediately, getting up.

"I wanna see your room" Mimi said following him out.

"It's dirty" Matt replied.

"I figured as much" Mimi said honestly.

Matt led her up the stairs, flipping on a few light switches on the way.

"Are you always alone?" Mimi asked, she wished she could be home alone all the time.

Matt shook his head, "Most of the time, my brother Tk's here but, I think that he had a date with some girl today"

"You must throw parties all the time" Mimi noted, as he opened the door to his room.

Matt nodded, "Pretty much"

Mimi stepped into the room, the walls were painted an off white and boy was he not lying when he said it was dirty. There were clothes everywhere, papers on the floor, his TV was still on, it was on mute though. She sat on his king sized bed, which was not made, suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"Did you like just have sex on these sheets? I'm not sitting in like-

"No, no!" He interrupted, "I mean I've had sex on my bed, but the maid changes the sheets regularly" He corrected.

"Lucky her" Mimi mumbled sarcastically.

"Your bed's definitely comfortable" She yawned, laying back onto it.

"That's what she said" Matt joked, grabbing her white shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

"So let me ask you a question" Mimi said.

"Shoot" Matt told her, throwing both articles of clothing on her.

Mimi threw them to the side, "Ass" She insulted, before continuing, "How'd you become a drag racer? I mean, you don't look like the type, ya know?"

Matt went over to her, "It was kind of a fluke, I entered this race on a dare-

"Tai?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah" Matt laughed, "Anyway, so he told me that if I won, he'd go into walk around in one of Sora's bras" He explained, Mimi let out a giggle.

"So I raced this douche bag, and won, and that was history, soon everyone in school started coming out to watch us, me and Tai, and I dunno it just was" Matt concluded.

"Was Sora pissed when she saw Tai walking around in her bra?" Mimi asked, grabbing the clothes.

Matt grinned, "At first she couldn't really tell, because it was one she left at my house, but yea once she realized, she was" Matt laughed.

But the statement made Mimi uncomfortable. Sora left undergarments in his room, that had to mean they did something. Him and Sora seemed so close, what if he was still…

"I'm gonna go change" She mumbled, walking out of the room.

-x-

Since Mimi had come back from the bathroom she had been acting weird. Matt couldn't tell what the exact reason was, but she was reserved, distant even. He could tell there was something on her mind though, and she just wasn't saying it.

She sat cross-legged on his bed, his baggy basketball shorts bunching up at her thighs. He must admit she had some of the nicest legs had ever seen.

"Matt, can I ask you a question?" Mimi asked timidly, biting her lips.

Matt nodded, "Yea"

Mimi inhaled before speaking, "Would you, I mean not to say anything, but if the opportunity arrived, not that it would but hypothetically-

"Mimi spit it out" Matt said, smiling warmly.

Mimi took in another deep breath, "Do you still have feelings for, for Sora?" Mimi asked, looking up at his NO/FX poster.

Matt looked at her as if she had three heads, "No, that would be like me dating my sister!" He exclaimed, "If I had one" He added.

"But you guys already dated, so what would be so different this time?" Mimi asked, she needed to know if she'd be headed for a heartbreak, and one of the worst kind.

Matt shook his head, "We did date, but for like 6 months and it was in Sophomore year" He told her.

"You guys had sex right?" Mimi asked softly, looking into his eyes.

Matt took a second to answer, "Yes" He said honestly, "But to tell you the truth back then I was in relationships just to have sex, Sora she was hot and available, we hung out anyway, had the same circle of friends and she was there" Matt shrugged.

"I'm not going to say what I did was right, but at the same time, I was a way different person in 9th grade" Matt sighed.

Mimi couldn't be mad at him for being honest with her, but people don't just change. How was she supposed to believe that he wasn't going to treat her as one of the many. And maybe he had changed but to what degree?

Finally Mimi opened her mouth to speak, "And that girl, at the race?"

"My ex-girlfriend" He said slightly bitter.

"Did you break up with her?" Mimi asked, hoping he wasn't still in love with this chick now.

"Basically, I mean I don't know if you noticed or not but she's pretty much a hoe" Matt said indifferently.

Mimi narrowed her eyes at him, "So why'd you date her?"

Matt let out a laugh, "Sex…I guess" He answered.

Mimi glared at him, "Is that why you wanna date me?! Because listen I'm not interested in being one of the many, you know-

"Hold on, who said anything about dating?" Matt asked amusedly, she was so sexy when she got mad.

Mimi's face turned a dark shade of red, "I, oh, you, Asshole!" She yelled.

Matt grinned, "I do wanna date you Mimi, but not for the reasons you think"

"Because I'm just telling you right now, I'm not that kinda girl" Mimi warned.

Matt raised an eye brow, "What? A virgin?" He asked, looking at her he wouldn't believe it, but if she was, then it would make him extremely happy.

Mimi sighed and looked away, "No" She shook her head, he answered her questions openly and honestly, she might as well do the same.

Matt was almost expecting her to say yes, "It was one person, Michael, and we pretty much broke up afterwards" Mimi added.

Matt didn't ask anymore about it, he really didn't wanna know about it. It didn't interest him and it made him a little jealous.

"Did you-

Mimi was interrupted by Matt's phone vibrating off the table, "Toss that?" He requested, Mimi reached over to the night table and grabbed his iPhone, handing it to him.

"It says Sora" Mimi said casually.

Matt answered it, "Whuttup hoe?" He said jokingly, he didn't mean it literally.

"Matt you gotta come quick, Tai's in the hospital…

-x-

**A/N: **Another cliffy?! I know you all wanna kill me, and I'm sorry for this but I had to do it! Thank you all for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated and seriously you guys are what keep me updating!! So I'll try and update quick!

**Speaking of Songs-** Disturbia: _Rihanna_

Ciao, bella!

-Christina


	4. When Did Your Heart Go Missing?

-x-

**Chapter 4**: _When Did Your Heart Go Missing?_

-x-

"Tai's in the hospital…" The sound of Sora's panicked voice flooded through the earpiece, Matt's grin turned into an unbelieving grimace.

"What, what happened?" Mimi asked fearfully, her hazel eyes wide.

Matt gestured her to wait a minute, "Sora, what's going on? Tell me calmly" Matt said, "Listen baby girl, just take a deep breath, it's gonna be okay" Matt soothed her.

He heard Sora take a deep breath, "Tai, um Matt he, he's hurt Matt th- they aren't telling me anything, I just can you please come get me?" Sora's voice was quivering and hiccupping.

"Sit tight, I'm on my way" He said immediately, as Mimi's eye brows shot up.

"Tell me!" She called out, as he got up to grab his keys.

He ignored her for the time being, "I'd drive myself, b-but I don't-

"Keep your ass in the house, I'm coming to get you" Matt said gruffly, "I mean it Sora, don't move" He said firmly.

Sora nodded, "Okay I won't" She said quietly.

Matt sighed, "All right, I'm leavin' in like 2 minutes" He told her, ending the call.

Mimi opened her mouth to speak the second Matt got off the phone but he beat her to it, "Tai's in the hospital, I need to pick up Sora" He told her calmly, grabbing his keys.

"Wait, what? Why is Tai in the hospital? Is he going to be okay? What's wrong with him? Did he get into an accide-

"Mimi, I honestly have no idea" He interrupted, as he towards the door.

Mimi jumped off his bed, "Wait, I wanna come with you" She called.

Matt turned around to face her, "What?" He asked.

"I- I wanna come with you" She said again, softer this time, almost as if it were a question.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, "C'mere" He whispered.

She walked into his embrace willingly, letting him hold her for a few seconds it felt good to be in his arms. But there was a part of her that believed that Matt still had feelings for Sora.

She knew he was just doing the right thing, that these were his two best friends and she couldn't hold that against him under any circumstances. But there was a knowing feeling in her stomach that told her she'd always be second best. And if came down to choosing who he wanted more. It would probably end up being Sora.

"So you don't know anything?" Mimi asked, as they walked to his car.

Matt shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I just know he's in the hospital" Matt said, his voice was cold and held no emotion.

"I just really need to make sure Sora's okay" He mumbled to himself, not so much as looking at Mimi.

The car ride was quiet, both Matt and Mimi had different things on their minds but were worried about Tai. Mimi glanced over at Matt, she wanted to say something anything to end this awkward silence that had befallen them. But she didn't know if she could say anything without sounding insensitive some how.

Truth was, she was extremely worried about Tai too. She hadn't known him for very long, but at the same time he was a really big help and she would never want anything bad to happen to him.

Mimi pressed her cheek against the cool window, staring outside of the windshield. _What are you doing Mimi? The deal was just to see him race, not to go to his house…_She knew she was breaking all of her own rules. She never wanted to date another guy like Michael again and Matt was him just hotter. He had the bad boy persona, the cocky confidence, the amazing looks and the popularity.

"This is it" Matt gestured towards the house they pulled up in front of, "I'll go get her" He said, with out so much as looking at Mimi.

"Oh don't worry I'll just sit in the car, in the dead of night, by myself" Mimi mumbled to herself, getting out of the front seat and going into the back.

"You want Sora, Matt?" Mimi asked to no one in particular, "Have her" She said, staring towards the house.

Mimi watched Matt knock on the door and wait patiently, probably 30 seconds later Sora (or someone), opened the door and jumped into his arms. Matt held her close as he helped her to the car. She was shaking and crying. Mimi immediately felt bad. So what if Matt liked Sora, maybe, she was clearly in love with Tai.

"Hey Mimi" Sora sniffed, as she closed the passenger door.

Mimi scooted up in her seat, "Oh Sora, I'm so incredibly sorry" Mimi said solemnly, putting a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder.

Sora nodded, "I'm really glad you came" she said, patting Mimi's hand.

"Oh it's really no-

She was interrupted by Matt, "Now tell me Sora, how'd you find out?" Matt asked, closing his door, before starting the car.

Sora took a deep breath, "Kari called me, she called from from the hospital and just said Tai's really hurt and told me to come" Sora's voice faltered as she stared out of the window.

Matt sighed frustratedly, "Okay, but what happened?" He asked a little impatiently.

"I-Don't-Know!" Sora said slowly and edgily.

Matt looked at her in annoyance, "Give me your phone" He said, holding out his hand.

"What for?" Sora asked, digging it out of her pocket anyway.

"I left mine at home, so give it to me already" he repeated.

Sora shook her head, "Here" She said emotionlessly, putting her Envy into his open palm.

Mimi watched as Matt went from being this totally sweet guy to this enormous jerk. She understood that he was extremely worried for his best friend but that was no reason to take his anger out on Mimi and Sora.

"Are you bipolar or something?!" Mimi asked, earning a tiny laugh out of Sora.

Matt looked at her through the rear view, "Who asked you to come again?" He asked cold enough to freeze hell over.

Mimi stared wide eyed and open mouthed, "You're such a dick Matt" She shook her head, staring out of the window.

But this didn't phase him as he brought Sora's phone to his ear, a minute later he spoke into it, "Yeah Kari, where are you?" He asked as nicely as possible, but his patience was wearing thin as he raced down the high way.

"Hospital, where are you?" Kari asked, calmer then Matt expected.

"On my way, can you tell me what's going on?" He asked, recklessly changing lanes.

"Matt be careful! God" Sora shrieked, smacking his arm.

Matt ignored her, "Kar, what can you tell me?" He asked again.

He heard Kari shift around, "I'm not supposed to say anything…" She trailed off in a whisper, "But he, um Matt he he was stabbed" Kari whispered, her voice breaking into silent sobs.

"Fuck!" Matt cursed, his hand hitting the horn, "Who did it? Kari who did-

"Matt, I don't know anything else!" She yelled desperately, and before he could respond a different voice came onto the phone.

"Listen bro" Tk, his brother started, "She's panicked as it is, come down we'll figure this shit out" He said rationally.

Matt sighed, "Yeah, yeah all right" He said heavily.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here" Tk said, before hanging up the phone.

Matt ended the call, "What?! What's wrong with him?" Sora demanded immediately.

Matt saw her tear stricken face, heard the terror in her voice and hesitated to tell her the worst.

"Don't you dare try to keep this from me!" Sora screamed hysterically, "Ma-att please" She sobbed, and Matt couldn't bear to see her like this.

"Sora…" He couldn't find the right words, as he quickly pulled into the hospital parking lot, "I'm not sure if I should tell you-

"Then who's going to tell me?!" Sora yelled at him, "Matt please, I'd much rather just hear it from you" She pleaded, her tears uncontrollable and unending.

Mimi watched in shock as Matt pulled into a parking spot, she didn't know whether assume the worst or not. She had never been in a situation like this, let alone with people she barely even knew. Why did she decide to come along, clearly she was out of place.

Matt turned off the car and faced Sora, "Listen to me and be calm okay?" Matt requested, taking her shaking hand into his, "I love you, you know that right?" He asked, running a hand up her arm.

Sora nodded, and Mimi felt her heart shatter. Was it a platonic love?

"And I'm always going to be there to take care of you, you know that too?" He asked, looking into her watering eyes.

"Yes, yes I know" Sora's voice was strained and barely above a whisper, "Please just tell me" She begged.

Matt took a deep breath, "Sora, Tai was stabbed" He said slowly, watching her eyes widen and her body start to shake.

"No, no no no no no" She wept uncontrollably, "No" She fell into his arms, her body racked with sobs.

She kept shaking her head, "Tell, tell me he's going to be okay, please please Matt promise me" She stuttered, fisting his shirt.

"I can't promise you anything" Matt said gravely, helping her sit up, "But we really need to go in now" His voice devoid of any emotion.

Mimi felt as though she didn't even exist anymore, neither of them even acknowledged her presence as they walked into the hospital. Matt didn't even bother telling her what happened, the entire time he spoke directly to and only to Sora.

All Mimi could do was trail behind them and wonder what she had gotten herself into. Curse herself for falling for him when she knew she shouldn't have. It's times like these that show you a person's character, she knew he was worried out of his mind about Tai but that was no excuse to be an asshole. Especially to a person who was here to try and help him.

Tk was the first to look up when the three of them entered the Emergency waiting room. He got up and walked over to them, "He lost a lot of blood" Tk said quietly into Matt's ear.

Sora took a seat next to Kari, putting a comforting arm around her boyfriend's sister, "He'll be okay Kar" She whispered, not sure who she was trying to convince at this point.

"So what does that mean?" Matt asked, looking at Tk.

"It means, he's in surgery right now" Tk said composedly, "They've given him two transfusions and their just hoping the wound didn't puncture an organ" He explained, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

Matt's eyes darkened with anger, and as Mimi watched him, she was for the first time ever, scared of him, "Who did it?" He asked, his voice dangerously low.

Tk shook his head, "I don't know but I mean right now there's not-

"He threatened Joe" Sora spoke up, "He he threatened Joe, for fucking with Mimi, he said he would hurt him if he ever-

"Wait what?!" Matt interrupted, walking closer to her.

"Matt Tai, threatened Joe and you know how Joe is I'm almost one hundred percent convinced it was Joe or one of his people" Sora said fearfully.

"Stupid Tai" Kari sniffed, "He could never control his mouth" She said, tears leaking down her delicately beautiful face.

They all watched as Matt calmly walked to the other end of the room, they all assumed her would yell or try to find Joe to kick the shit out of him. But he just walked over and stared at the wall.

And then with out warning, Matt raised his fist and punched the sheetrock with all his strength. "I'm going to kill him if Tai doesn't make it" Matt said menacingly, "Swear on my life, I will" His anger was engulfing him, he couldn't think of anything or anyone. All he wanted to do was kill Joe, kill him with his bare hands if he had to.

"Matt" Sora's voice brought him back to reality, "Matt, please you're scaring everyone" She said anxiously her eyes darting from him to them, placing a hand on his back.

Matt turned to face her, seeing the pleading look in her auburn eyes, he felt his anger melting away. This was the girl that was like a sister to him, that had always been there for him and he was scaring, even her?

Matt softly grabbed her, pulling her into a comfortable embrace, "I'm sorry baby girl" He whispered into her hair, letting a tear leak out, "I'm sorry" He let her cry into his shirt, let her hold onto him for as long as she needed to.

But he failed to notice the pained look in Mimi's face. The way he was ripping out her heart and stomping on it. How hard it was for her to see him comforting Sora and barely noticing her. It made her reconsider every opinion she had of him, everything she thought she had found out about him.

"Guess I was right after all" Mimi mumbled to herself.

"I'm really happy you came Mimi, it means a lot" Kari said in a small voice, looking at her with grateful eyes, "Honestly" she added.

Mimi mustered up a smile, "Well I think your about the only one who feels that way" she sighed, staring over towards Matt and Sora.

Tk looked over at her, "Don't be dumb, we all want you here" He said, throwing an arm around her, "Seriously, it's healthy seeing a hot girl in Emergency, raises spirits" He winked, damn did this boy have the Ishida charm.

Mimi let out a small laugh, "Well thank you" Mimi said, patting his shoulder playfully.

Tk grinned, "So tell me, what's going on with you and my brother?"

Mimi looked down, "Absolutely nothing" She replied, fiddling with her ring.

"Hm. You're dressed in his clothes" Tk pointed out.

Mimi nodded, "Well, wise guy, I kinda went to your house after the race" she admitted.

Seeing Tk's raised eye brows, she added, "Nothing, seriously nothing happened, we just talked" Mimi told him.

Tk laughed a little, "My brother never just "talks" to girls, it's not his thing" he said confidently, "Not even her" He gestured towards Sora, who was in a hushed conversation with Matt.

"Well me and him did" Mimi shrugged, "And it was nice" She said, surprised.

Tk nodded with a grin, "So don't have second thoughts" He whispered into her ear.

Mimi looked up at him, surprise evident in her eyes, "What?" She asked confusedly.

Tk shook his head, "You know, I know" He said dismissively, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking into his seat.

Mimi looked at him, eye brows scrunched and lips pursed, "What do you-

"C'mon Meems, I'm not gonna spell it out for you" He refused, placing a small kiss on the side of her head.

"Fine I don't even wanna know" She grinned, "Oh boy am I tired" She yawned, staring up at the clock.

"Well no wonder, it's kinda like 2 in the morning" Tk said, "You want me to take you home? I can come back" He offered.

Mimi shook her head, "I'm fine really, I'm worried about Tai too" She said.

Tk nodded slowly, "Offer's good till whenever, you just give me the word" He said, patting her thigh before getting up.

"Where are you-

"Just gonna get a little bit of air, lay down" He urged, "Kari?" He motioned towards the door, gesturing if she wanted to come with him.

Kari got up, "Be right back" She said to Mimi, walking towards tk.

Mimi nodded, laying her head on the plastic seat, "Just for a minute" She said silently, closing her eyes.

"Sora, listen to me I'm not going to do anything that would-

"Matt no you listen to me!" Sora whispered fiercely, "Don't you get it? If something was to happen to you, I'd have no one" She said, her voice breaking.

"Nothing is going to happen to me-

Sora cut him off again, "Please, I'm sitting her begging you Matt don't do anything until we know what exactly happened" Sora pleaded.

Matt looked away from her, "He's my best friend" He said roughly, "Don't you get that?" He asked, facing her with questioning eyes.

"I do, I understand that but Matt, we both know he wouldn't want this" Sora said quietly, "And he could be fine" Sora hoped.

"And what if he isn't?" Matt demanded.

Sora sighed, "Then I won't stop you" She said heavily, "I wont" She reiterated.

Matt ran a tired hand over his face, "He better be okay" Matt said, his hands shaking with anger and guilt.

"I mean if I would have just let Mimi go home it-

"Don't blame her, or yourself" Sora warned, "Don't go there"

Matt slammed his fist against the back of the plastic blue chair, "Then who the hell do you want me to blame?!" He asked forcefully.

Sora closed her eyes, "No one, we don't have time for-

She was interrupted by a shuffling in the room, the doctor came in. He lifted his eyes from the clipboard in his hands and stared at the current occupants of the room, "Where is the patient's sister?" He asked, seeing no face he recognized.

Sora looked up alarmedly, "She just stepped out, I can go get her" She said immediately.

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Matt asked as Sora got up to leave.

He shook his head curtly, "No, against hospital policy" He said stiffly, "She okay?" He asked, nodding his head towards Mimi.

Matt looked at her, "Oh, oh yeah she's fine" He assured him.

"Well please tell Miss Kamiya to come see me in my office when she gets here" He requested, before turning on his heels and walking away.

Matt's gaze was kept on Mimi, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest. How adorable she looked with her knees pulled up to her chest, how peaceful she was. He got up slowly, and walked over to her carefully.

He crouched in front of her, his face inches away from hers, "I'm sorry" He whispered, his lips almost touching hers.

Her breathing was even and still, a small smile played on her face and Matt felt happy. For some reason he just did. He knew he had been an ass to her the entire night, he ignored her and made her feel like shit and he regretted it all to much.

"Do you know-

Kari's voice hesitated when she saw his current situation, he looked weird to say the least. Matt got up immediately and wiped off his pants. "Uhm yeah?" He asked, feeling his cheeks burn.

"What uh, what does the doctor want?" Kari asked awkwardly.

"He wants to see you" Matt told her calmly, heading back towards the other corner of the room.

Kari took a deep breath before walking quickly towards the doctor's office. Tk and Sora took a seat next to Mimi's sleeping frame. The air was thick and tense, they were all waiting, not so patiently, for Kari to return with hopefully some good news.

None of them were looking at each other, they couldn't keep their eyes on anything but the walls or the floor. None of them wanted to think it, let alone say it.

Mimi began to stir, the lack of noise was foreign and she had gotten used to there being voices. She woke up with a jump, "Hey, it's okay" Tk soothed, pulling her close to him.

She opened her hazel eyes and looked up at him, "How long have asleep?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

Tk smiled at how cute she looked, "Maybe 20 minutes if that" He told her, "You didn't miss a thing"

She looked around, her eyes falling on Matt and for minute cobalt met hazel then Mimi looked away, "Where's Kari?" She asked.

Tk breathed in slowly, "Seeing the doctor, I guess he's explaining-

But right on cue Kari walked into the waiting room, 4 pairs of eyes stared at her intently watching her as she opened her mouth to speak, "He'll, well he's going to be okay!" She said, her face breaking out into the biggest smile.

Forgetting that they were still in a hospital, the five of them began talking and breathing sighs of relief. Chattering amongst themselves and preaching about how they hadn't doubted Tai for a moment. How they all knew that Tai would be able to pull through this and Joe wasn't anything compared to Tai's will power.

"I need to see him is he awake?!" Sora asked excitedly.

"He's a little drowsy and they say he's coming in and out of consciousness but that's mostly because of the morphine" Kari explained, "They're going to keep him here though, for a couple of days to make sure there isn't any internal bleeding or bruising and to make sure his stitches don't open up" She went on.

"But can we see him?" Sora asked again.

"Well…it's past visitation but the nurse said as long as we're quiet-

"Yay!" Sora squealed, covering her mouth as soon as she did, "Sorry, c'mon let's go" She said enthusiastically, walking as fast as she could to see the guy she was in love with.

"Aren't you coming?" Sora asked, turning around at the end of the hallway.

"Matt smiled, "In a minute, you guys go ahead" He said to Kari, Tk and Sora.

They did as he asked, and he waited until they turned the corner to glance at Mimi, "I wanted to say something" He began quietly.

Mimi sighed, "Sure"

"Mimi I was a complete dick to you tonight and I'm sorry" He apologized, finding it was much harder now then it was when she was asleep.

"Mhm" Mimi said curtly, staring at the door.

"C'mon, it was just that Tai was you know and I wasn't thinking too straight and when I'm mad it just-

"Matt" She interrupted, "You're rambling" she pointed out.

He took two steps forward so that he was just an inch away from her face, "I'm sorry" He said, feeling a weird sense of De ja vu.

Mimi nodded slowly, "Well Matt, I guess I forgive you" She said with a shrug.

Matt broke into a grin, "Great" He said, his voice quiet and hoarse. He began to move his lips closer to hers, but Mimi placed a tiny hand between them "But I want us to be just friends" She couldn't even look into his eyes, she turned away.

She made sure to shield the tears that were stinging her hazel eyes as she left him standing lost and alone at the end of the long hallway. She had been through this once and she knew her heart couldn't take it a second time. So she was saving herself a lot of hurt and pain by walking away before too many feelings became involved. This time would be different and this made sure of it.

-x-

**A/n: **I'm sorry!! I really am **so sorry** guys I feel horrible and I really hope this chapter makes up for my **lack of updating**! I'm seriously so sorry and I tried to make this a long one you know. I really hope this was good please tell me how you liked it. And oh in my defense I wrote this chapter 3 times before over the summer and it got **deleted** **3 **effin **times**, it was very upsetting.

A **bunch of thankyous** to all of my **loyal reviewers** you guys make my day every time! I love you all. You're awesome, seriously it's my **reviews that keep me writing**.

**Song-** When Did Your Heart Go Missing: _Rooney_


	5. I Dare You to Move

**Chapter 5**: _I Dare You to Move_

-x-

The days after Tai's accident, it seemed everyone knew what had happened to him. Of course the stories had been altered more times then anyone could count, the most bizarre involving a 6 on 1 brawl with guns, knives and machetes and Tai killing 3 out of 6 before being severely injured.

But no one knew what had really happened, not even Matt. Tai wasn't talking about it and no one was about to force him. Obviously he'd explain it when he was ready so for now they stuck to light hearted subjects and how he'll be out of the hospital soon enough.

It seems that now that word had spread, the nurses had a hard time keeping the occupancy level of Tai's room at bay. He was visited by everyone at school; members of his family he hadn't seen since he was a baby and of course his friends.

And no one came empty handed, so with in 3 days Tai's room had more get well soon cards then the cancer ward, the balloons were becoming a fire hazard and Matt had plugged in the Xbox 360 to the TV.

"C'mon dude, who thought that _me_ being in the hospital would get _you_ soft!" Tai trash talked as him and Matt engrossed in a game of NBA Live 2009.

Matt laughed, "You know I like it clutch, so don't start talking smack yet" Matt said cockily.

"Maybe down at the track but you're on my court now" Tai grinned, "Literally" He added.

"You know its luck right?" Matt replied, "And besides get your ass back to practice and we'll see" He said with a nod.

Tai took his man to the basket, scoring yet another point "What now bitch!?" He yelled triumphantly, "You have no idea how badly I wanna get back onto the courts dude, you guys are horrible with out me" He smirked.

Matt let out a laugh, "3 and 0 baby, what do you say to that?!"

"All three of those games were with me dumbass" Tai pointed, as Matt stole the ball from him.

"All right so that's true, but tonight's game ain't gonna be any different playa" Matt said humorously.

"Not with you and me out of the game" Tai sighed, sinking in another three, this one for the game.

"What now homie?! Who just won!?" Tai said, pumping a fist in the air.

"Wait what do you mean both of us out of the game, I'm not out of the game I'm still-

"Matt, Sora told me she saw you at practice and you couldn't sink a single free throw…" He trailed off.

Matt's face fell, "I was just having an off day man" He defended.

Tai shook his head, "I know you man, we're best buds, and you don't have off days not to the point where you miss from the line" Tai said seriously.

Matt stared at the ceiling, "Nothin's wrong man, trust me" Matt shrugged.

Tai sat up, "Listen, you can lie to me but don't lie to yourself" He said a little harshly, "Something's wrong and I have a feeling it has to do with-

"Don't say it" Matt interrupted.

Tai sighed loudly, "Whatever man, tell me don't tell me, it's not really my business just don't let it effect your game" Tai said straightly.

Matt put the controller on the side table and got up, "My game only gets better" He said confidently, "So don't doubt it" Matt said turning to leave.

"Think about what I said!" Tai called, "Wow, yelled not such a good idea" He winced, holding a hand to his side.

-x-

"Why am I here again!?" Sora asked the brunette looped through her arm.

"Because, you need to get away from the hospital babe" Mimi said exasperatedly, as the two of them walked through the mall.

"But I feel like I should be there" Sora sighed.

Mimi looked at her, "Listen to me, you're my friend so I'm going to tell you" She started, "You're smothering him" She said honestly.

Sora looked surprised for a second, "Oh you're right! I am aren't I?!" She exclaimed.

"Sora, he loves that you care about him but he needs guy time too" Mimi explained.

Sora let out a breath, "Okay you're right, this is good" She said with a smile.

"Good" Mimi nodded.

"So tell me did you think any more about cheerleading?" Sora asked.

Mimi shrugged, "I mean I talk to the coach and she said I'm pretty much guaranteed a spot" she informed her, "But I still can't believe you cheer Sora!" Mimi said, still shocked.

Sora gave a small smile, "Well my mom was a cheerleader" She said softly.

"Was?" Mimi asked carefully.

"Yeah, car accident" Sora answered, "When I was 10, she was coming to pick me up from school and well she just ran on red light and-

Her voice gave out and she looked away. Mimi felt bad for even asking but she had no idea.

"My, my dad's never really home coz of his job so Matt and Tai are really all I have usually" She continued, "They've always been there for me, ya know?" She asked.

Mimi nodded, "Yeah, I mean I can understand that" Mimi smiled, "But don't you ever feel weird like you dated both of them?" Mimi asked.

Sora shrugged, "I guess, I mean I love Tai I think I might have always have, just didn't know it" Sora answered, "But the whole thing with Matt was a mistake I think, we never saw each other like that" Sora shook her head disappointedly.

Mimi let out an inadvertent sigh of relief, "Like a brother huh?" Mimi asked hopefully.

Soras laughed, "Exactly, like a brother" She repeated.

"He's an ass hole though" Mimi commented.

"True" Sora agreed simply, "But once you get to know him, he's just got this great heart" Sora told her honestly.

Mimi bit her lip, "Well I guess I'll never see that" she mumbled bitterly.

"Don't say that, I mean with Matt there's always a lot of crap you have to deal with but trust me once he lets you in, he's an amazing guy" Sora persisted.

Mimi looked at her, "Well then, I'm sure he'll make that girl very happy" She said uncaringly.

"Who Kira?" Sora scoffed, "Dude, you know she's a whore" Sora said, rolling her eyes.

Mimi giggled, "Whatever, that's what he's into"

"Fine, fine new subject" Sora settled, as Mimi steered her into a dress shop.

-x-

"Ooh my feet are so soar" Mimi complained to herself as she took her shoes off on the way into her room.

Her room was just the way she had left it, bed unmade, clothes on the floor, her closet door left open and her magazine still left on the page she had been reading. She had spent the last three days at Sora's, coming home to an empty house brought back a lot of cold memories

Mimi let out a depressed sigh, and to think 5 days ago she was excited about being alone for 2 whole weeks. Now she really couldn't wait until her parents got back, which was a weird feeling.

Mimi tossed her Blackberry Curve on to her bed and turned on her stereo. She put her mahogany colored hair into a messy bun and sighed loudly. She hated being alone, it was almost a sickness she hated it that much. She wasn't used to not having someone around, which was she had spent so much time with Sora. But still she felt lonely. She wasn't even sure who she needed but she knew she needed them bad.

Mimi's phone began vibrated twice, signaling a text message. It was from a number she didn't recognize

_Sorry…_

Mimi stared at the message with confusion. She had a feeling as to who it was but really wasn't sure if she could believe it.

_Who is this?_

She asked just to be sure, hopefully it wasn't a psycho stalker or a hobo.

_Matt. I mean who else are you mad at?_

Oh boy. He really is an asshole. Mimi was more surprised then she should have been but regardless she replied.

_Not mad at anyone. How'd you get my number…stalker._

Mimi knew he had probably gotten it from Sora, but that fact that he went to all the trouble to get it from Sora amused her.

_Sora…obv. I know you're excited princess…so wait ur not mad at me?_

Mimi rolled her eyes subconsciously. Was it possible for one person to be so cocky? Only Matt Ishida.

_Pft…Gag me. And no I'm not…Jesus._

A second later his reply came.

_If that's how you like it…sure. And if you're not mad how come you've been bending over backwards to avoid me?_

She was not! He's such an asshole. And of course conceited to boot, thinking that this entire time she was actually putting in effort to avoid him. They just hadn't seen each other was all…

_I'm totally not…we just didn't run into each other is all._

Maybe subconsciously she had been somewhat avoiding him but it wasn't like intentional really it just happened to work out that way. And it's not like he went out of his way to see her so whatever.

_Hm. From Friday to today I haven't seen you once. Which is weird because we have 3 classes together and Tai's in the hospital._

Mimi considered this. He just didn't give up this guy and she had no idea why. He had demonstrated the day of Tai's accident that he had no regards for anyone's feelings and so he was remorseful a little after…it's not excuse.

_Idk okay god. You're so persistent_

She wasn't sure how to respond to him so she chose to say "I don't know" how lame. She could practically see him grinning victoriously.

_Only when it's something I want. So if you're not mad…let's hang out._

He was charming, she'd give him that much. And random too…clearly he was on a mission to see her and that was pretty flattering, regardless she needed to make this hard for him.

_Why?_

She knew she was being kind of a bitch but the way she saw it, he deserved it.

_Um, well b/c we're friends right? I mean you said you wanted to be friends? And you're not mad…and friends hang out with each other unless you know their mad so we could well hang out_

Mimi couldn't suppress her laugh, he was babbling and it was pretty much adorable. He really didn't have one good reason for the two of them to hang out in that entire message but regardless she wanted to say yes.

_Well what would we do? I mean I'm not going to drag race and I hardly think you'd be up for a shopping spree…_

She knew what he wanted and he wasn't going to get it. But she was curious to see what he was planning.

_Dinner? Movie? Hanging out…idk anything you want?_

Mimi was a little surprised.

_Dinner? Hm sounds date-like…I'd pass since we're FRIENDS. But well you could come over here I guess...guess we could watch a movie here._

She was giving him an inch here and was really hoping he wouldn't take a mile. This was his last chance at being anything with her and god help him if he screwed up.

_Sounds great… be there by 6?_

Well that was cute…him asking her what she wanted. Damn him and his charm and the fact that she hated being alone.

_Sure. That's fine. One condition though…_

Mimi smirked, he'd agree to it.

_Name it._

He really must be sorry, he's very agreeable today.

_I pick the movie._

She laughed and waited for his response. And she would make sure to pick something that he really would never watch otherwise. That should so how apologetic he really was.

_I just cringed, but fine._

Mimi laughed again. Did he have to be irresistible? God it's so unfair…

_See you then! :P_

Mimi tossed her phone onto the bed, looking up at the time. 4:57 her pink hello kitty clock read.

"Just enough time to take a shower" She noted. She was going to look gorgeous for him, well not for him for him, but like in the sense that he'd want her pretty bad. She knew it was mean and even cruel, dangling what he couldn't have in front of his face like that but he needed to see just what he was missing. Oh was he in for it now.

-x-

Matt couldn't believe that he was actually slightly nervous as he pulled into her driveway. His sleek black BMW just sitting in the middle of the asphalt, and he had yet to get out.

_It isn't even a date!_ The reasonable voice in his head reminded him, and he tried to listen to it. The feeling of being nervous about something was foreign to him, especially when it came to girls. But he knew from the second he had set eyes on her that she was different, in every sense of it. And now his hands were sweating, his heart was hammering and he couldn't focus. It was ridiculous.

Finally, after the clock read 6:06 he got out of his car and walked up the winding pavement. Feeling warm he unbuttoned the first button of his light blue polo. He looked casual but groomed and when he stopped by at Sora's her immediate reaction was "You look hot!" which was kind of awkward.

He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. About a minute later he saw the door unlock and slowly in opened.

She looked drop dead gorgeous. And he knew she had made sure to look extra sexy to make him feel worse. She was wearing white short shorts that showed off her long tan legs, (insert drool here), a low cut midriff hugging her in all the right places and just enough make up to look like a Maybelline ad.

"Comin' in hotshot?" She asked amusedly, cocking her head to her side.

Matt shook himself out of his thoughts, "Yeah, yeah" He said, stepping into her house.

She threw him a flirty glance over her shoulder, beckoning him to follow. "The flat screens in here" She mentioned.

Matt nodded, entering her living room. He noticed her mother's taste wasn't too different from his, lace and cream colors.

"So I picked a movie" She announced, she had said something after that but he failed to notice because it was then that she chose to bend over (probably to get the movie) and his eyes couldn't help but wander, and then to his dismay and pleasure he saw a thin band peaking from the top of her short.

_Jesus…this was a bad idea; _he mentally cursed himself for doing this.

"Did you hear me?" She asked, looking at him.

Matt shook his head, "Sorry, repeat it?" He asked, taking a seat on the two seater across the TV

"I said don't you wanna know what movie I picked?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah tell me" He grinned, as she popped it into the DVD player.

Mimi smiled mischievously, "Well it's a personal favorite" She started, walking over to take a seat next to him, "10 Things I Hate About You" the expression on Matt's face made her burst into a fit of laughter.

Matt groaned, "Seriously?! Mimi…" He was almost whining, "I had to watch that with Sora once, I couldn't even get through half of it!" He complained.

And there it was again, him and Sora and suddenly Mimi felt uneasy. Was there a story that she hadn't played a part in? A memory of his that she wasn't in?

Mimi shrugged, "You agreed" She pointed out, her voice coming out a little harsher then she meant.

Matt looked taken aback, "I, I did" He agreed, "So let's watch it…" He trailed off, slightly confused.

Mimi felt bad, she sent him an apologetic look hoping that would be enough.

He nodded carefully as if he did know, "Put it on" He said nodding towards the TV

"Right" Mimi pressed play on the remote and got up to turn off the lights.

She sat back down next him, realizing that they were sitting pretty closely together, his focus was now on the movie and she took this moment to just take a look at him. There was no denying that he was probably the hottest guy she had ever seen, outside of movies and magazines. His shirt brought out his cobalt colored eyes, he wore khaki shorts that reached a little past his knees while he was sitting.

Mimi was now regretting agreeing to this, there was no denying how attracted to him she was and how badly she wanted him. Half of her wondered whether she had made the right decision Friday night, not letting him kiss her, surely every girl on the planet would call her crazy for it.

"So, you've seen this movie before?" She asked quietly, subtly scooting a little closer.

Matt looked at her, "Not really, I mean I didn't wanna watch it so I basically tuned it out" He admitted, "But for you, I'll give it a shot" He grinned and Mimi felt her heart melt. Did he have to say things like that? Things that only made her want him more.

Mimi got closer to him, "So shouldn't you do that thing where you pretend to stretch" She said playfully.

She saw a coy smile play across his lips, "Oh boy am I tired" his performance was unbelievable at best and his stretching was unrealistic but nonetheless she felt he heart flutter when he draped it across her shoulders. She scooted a little closer and rested her head on his firm, endearing, _sexy_ chest.

_Oh Lord._

-x-

Halfway through the movie Mimi's head shot up and she swung her legs over the couch, "Ice cream!" She said, smacking herself on the forehead, "That's what I want" She nodded, walking towards the kitchen.

Matt paused the movie and stared at her amusedly, "You want some? its rocky road" She asked, her small hand bowl but even on her tippy-toes she couldn't reach them.

Matt shook his head, getting off the couch and walking towards her, "No thanks" He grinned, grabbing a bowl and handing it to her.

"Thanks" She smiled, "How can you not want ice cream?!" She asked appalled.

Matt shrugged a shoulder, "Just not a big fan of rocky road" He answered.

Mimi's mouth made a big "O", she seemed even more shocked by his answer, "You are crazy!" She accused, pointing a dainty finger at him.

He chuckled, "Or maybe you have an unhealthy obsession with it" He suggested.

Mimi shook her head vigorously, "Yeah right" She snorted, "You're just crazy" She decided, scooping it into her ice cream bowl.

She gave him a furtive glance as he sat back down on the sofa. God was he the epitome of hot and boy did she know it. She wasn't sure how much she liked him but she was sure about how badly she wanted him. To hug him, kiss him, run her hands down that toned taught chest down to his rock hard abdomen. Have him touch her, caress her, his hands all over her-

"You're really slow…" Matt called, interrupting her very inappropriate thoughts.

Mimi gave a nervous laugh, "Heh, yeah well…" She trailed off, "What can't wait to get back to the movie?" She asked cutely.

"You caught me" He said sarcastically.

Mimi sat back down, "Well this movie only gets better" She told him, "And yeah I know you're probably thinking "How is that even possible" but trust me it's amazing" She leaned over his lap to grab the remote, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Matt tensed, "Oh" He got out.

-x-

"So this was fun" Mimi admitted, following him towards her entrance door.

Matt stopped to put on his Nike's, "Yeah…for you" He grinned, "That movie was shit" He said honestly.

Mimi pouted, "That's one of my favorites!"

Matt laughed, "Sorry princess but it was" He shrugged a shoulder.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Well…we could do it again" She said softly, looking up into his cobalt colored eyes.

Matt looked mildly surprised, "Sure, but I'm picking the movie" He grinned.

"Fine…but nothing too scary or action packed!" She warned, taking a step closer.

Matt shook his head, "Nope, you have no say in this"

Mimi sighed wistfully, "Oh fine" She gave in.

Matt reached for the door knob, "Wait" Mimi said suddenly.

Matt turned to face her, "What?" He asked.

She looked like she was fighting with herself, like there was something she wanted to do or say but couldn't decide if she should. Her bottom lip sucked between her teeth and the expression on her face looked torn.

Matt opened his mouth to say something but closed it. They stared at each other, neither saying a word. Finally she said, "Drive safe" It was quiet and almost emotionless.

Matt gave a curt nod, "Bye" And with that he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Mimi put her back against the door and slid down to her knees. Tears springing up in her hazel eyes, tears that came out of seemingly no where. She had felt so happy, so safe while he had been here, her head on his chest his arm around her. She could never admit it to anyone, but through out the entire movie she had been dreading the time that he would have to leave. And she'd be alone again.

And suddenly, Mimi realized who she needed and what she had been missing today. She hated herself for feeling dependent, for letting someone else dictate her happiness. She should be stronger then this, this should be easy for her.

"But I still need you" She whispered, burying her face in her hands.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here_

-x-

**A/N: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers you guys are amazing and I love you. Hope you liked this, once again I'm doubting my abilities here. But I kind of liked certain parts. Well tell me what you all thought :]**

**Song-** I Dare You to Move: _Switchfoot_


	6. The Quiet

-x-

**Chapter 6**: _The Quiet_

_Give me this  
One last fighting chance  
To crash the wall  
I'll get to you  
You are a war  
Worth dying for  
Tonight_

-x-

"Let's go Ravens!" The cheerleaders lead the crowd; the varsity basketball team was doing amazing led by Matt Ishida.

"Matt Ishida is having a spectacular game folks, 24 points in the half everyone!" The sports announcer Izzy Izumi said excitedly, "Clearly our worries about the Raven's losing due to the loss of point guard Tai Kamiya were completely unfounded"

Sora leaned over to Mimi, "What is that boy on?!" She grinned into Mimi's ear, "He winks at you every time he makes a basket" She lightly elbowed Mimi in the ribs.

Mimi smoothed out her new cheerleader's uniform, "Oh I've noticed" Mimi sighed, she had been receiving dirty glares from every other girl on the team every time he did.

"Yeah Ravens, let's go Ravens" Pom poms were being waived in every direction as the crowd began to cheer and stomp, the Ravens leading by 3.

Matt dribbled down the court once more, 3 out of 5 of the men trying desperately to stop him from scoring again, "This one's for you princess" He called in passing, reaching the free throw line.

The ball went in with ease and Mimi felt a fresh coat of blush adorn her face. He was charmingly irresistible and she could barely stand it when he did things like that.

Sora smirked, "Oh he is so into you!" She said hip bumping her friend.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Whatever"

-x-

"1 minute left in the game everyone and the Ravens and the Warriors are tied at 67" Izzy announced, "But it looks like Coach is letting number 3 Matt Ishida come back into the game, those of you who had tuned out for a while Matt Ishida was taken out of the game for the third quarter due to exhaustion" Izzy informed.

Matt took off his windbreaker and threw it on the floor, "I got this coach" He said over his shoulder, making his way back onto the court.

The referee's whistle blew and the time began to count down from 59 seconds. Immediately Matt was thrown the ball and he dribbled his way down the court. Everyone was watching him, their eyes glued to the ease of how he could just glide down the court.

But he abruptly stopped, holding the ball above his head, "Shoot! Shoot!" Came the cries from his teammates and the crowd.

"What are you doing?!" Mimi hissed at him, "Shoot the damn ball!" She glared.

He held it away from the 4 guys trying to steal it from him, "Say you'll go out on a date with me" He yelled, loud enough for just about everyone to hear.

"Wh-what?" Mimi stuttered, looking up at the depleting time, 30 seconds left.

"A date with me?" He said again, "A date and this" He nodded towards the ball, "Goes in" He said confidently.

Everyone was staring at her now, "Tell him you will" A girl seethed.

"Go out with him!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

20 seconds.

"Date!" The crowd chanted.

"Okay okay! I'll go out with you! Just shoot the stupid ball!" Mimi shrieked.

Matt grinned, taking the ball to the net and dunking it.

The crowd erupted into a loud and joyous victory. Matt was hoisted up onto the shoulders of his teammates, being patted on the back and congratulated. Passing by the cheerleaders, Matt gave a slight head nod to Mimi who turned her face furiously.

As soon as they could, Sora pulled Mimi into the girls' locker room where the rest of the girls were getting changed, "Oh my God, so I don't know what love potion you gave the kid but he's head over heels!" Sora gushed, "Dude, he's never acted like that for any girl!" She added honestly.

Mimi shook her head, "I didn't want that, it was so public and forced" She said quietly, running a hand through her hair.

Sora looked confused, her dark blonde eye brows scrunched, "Mimi…I think you should give him a chance" She said softly, "I mean what are you afraid of?" She asked, leaning against the lockers.

Mimi looked towards the floor, _You_ she had wanted to say but couldn't. Sora was her only real friend here and she couldn't jeopardize that over a boy. She felt so close to Sora already and wouldn't want to compromise their friendship over anything. So instead she said, "I don't know…I mean I'm going out with him aren't I?" She said, taking off the midriff to her uniform.

Sora nodded, "Yeah…you are" She trailed off, "Well I think you'll have fun" She said optimistically, "Anyway I told Tai I'd come see him after the game" Sora said, pulling on her gray sweatpants and pink! sweater.

Mimi smiled, "I could drive you there" She offered, "I haven't seen Tai in a day" She said honestly, pulling on her dark blue of Abercrombie and Fitch active shorts

"Sure, we carpooled anyway so one of you or Matt would have had to drive me" Sora winked, grabbing her duffle bag.

"Yeap" Mimi said under her breath, zipping up a dark gray sweater over her white tank top, "Ready?" She asked, looking up at the red head.

Sora nodded, she seemed really excited about the fact that Matt seemed to show genuine interest in Mimi, "Let's blow this joint" She winked.

Mimi couldn't help but giggle as she looped her arm through Sora's, "You are somethin' girlfriend" She smiled.

"Back at ya girlie" Sora was in a really good mood, and Mimi loved seeing her so happy.

"And you know, Matt really deserves this I mean I've seen him date a lot of trampy hoes but—" She stopped and looked at Mimi as they walked across the parking lot, "He's different around you, he really cares" She could tell Sora was being honest.

Mimi nodded slightly, "I just well I've known guys like him Sor, and if I—" Mimi cut herself off, she didn't feel like going into all the messy details, not tonight.

Sora gave her an understanding nod, "Well okay" She sighed heavily, "So open the door, it's getting creepy out here!" Sora laughed, putting her hand on the cool metal door knob of Mimi's car.

Mimi laughed too, "I know what you mean, any time I come out here after practice" She broke off to sit in the car, "I just always feel like there's someone watching me" She said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Well I just felt it now, like someone's eyes were right on my back" She shivered, "Whatever, let's just get the hell out of here" She said, pulling on her seatbelt.

Mimi nodded in agreement, carefully backing out of her parking space.

-x-

Mimi and Sora had come into the hospital quickly chattering about the latest gossip going around in school. Sora and Mimi had both gotten text messages from Yolie Inuoe (A junior on their team, who always got the hottest gossip first) claiming that Kira Miyazu was pregnant. Pregnant!

Mimi's hazel eyes were wide as they walked towards Tai's room, they knew the way there by now like the back of their hands, "What a whore! I mean it's one thing to be preggers, but then not know who the father is!" Mimi was appalled.

Sora nodded her head vigorously, "Oh I totally know!" She patted Mimi's arms, "What a freakin' slut" Sora snorted as they turned left on the 3rd floor.

"You think Matt knows?" Mimi asked quietly.

Sora shrugged, "Not that he'd care, he was never into Kira" She said seriously, "I mean basically he used her…he's not that guy anymore" She encouraged, seeing the look on Mimi's face.

Mimi let out a long sigh, "It's been an eventful day" She said as they walked into Tai's hospital room.

"Ah my two favorite girls" He winked, "What brings you to my neck of the woods" He asked distractedly, he had his lap top hooked up to the screen and was currently watching the Ravens-Warriors game, probably for the second time.

Sora smiled warmly, "You gettin' some rest baby?" She asked softly, walking towards his bed.

"Sure am" His chocolate eyes twinkled as he pulled her to sit on his bed, "You're lookin' good Sor" He grinned, nodding towards the screen.

It was amazing for Mimi to see that even after so much time together Tai could still make Sora blush with the smallest of compliments, "Missed you out there" Sora said to him.

"Luckily Matt knows just how to carry a game" His voice sounded a little resentful, everyone could tell Tai didn't want to be here anymore, "I'm gettin' out tomorrow" He mumbled to Sora.

She ran her fingers through his unruly hair, "I know" She said simply, "But please Tai, if you aren't feeling up to it say so?" She asked with pleading eyes.

Tai looked up at the red head, "Hey listen baby girl, I feel fine" He said firmly, closing his hand over hers, "I don't want you to stress over this"

Sora laughed through her tears, "I can't help it" She moaned, he reached his thumb up and wiped away a tear, "You had me so scared" She whispered.

Tai shook his head, "I won't do it again. Promise" He was being playful, but his tone was serious and Sora seemed to believe him.

"And you my dear" He turned his attention to Mimi, "Have certainly caught my blonde friend's attention" Tai inclined his head in recognition.

Mimi rolled her eyes, taking a seat in the armchair next to Sora, "He's an ass, I mean look at how cocky he is" Mimi gestured towards the screen with a dainty hand, "He's just…" but she couldn't find the words to describe. Every time she thought about him, any time he crossed her path all logic and reason seemed to go out of the window. She couldn't see straight or think straight it was just…_him. _And she wasn't sure exactly how she felt about it, but she knew she didn't like it.

She had been in this position before; she had felt like this before. Little butterflies in her stomach, lightheadedness, the feeling that sometimes nothing else matters when you're around that one person. Mimi didn't want to be that vulnerable again, and she realized she was really close to it.

"Hey, earth to Mimi" Sora's fingers snapped in front of her eyes, "Where are you" She asked with a laugh.

Mimi shook her head, _All over the place, _"Oh you know, just thinking" She answered meekly.

"Sorry I'm late, the nurse just wouldn't—

Matt's eyes met Mimi's as soon as he walked in through the door, he had been talking through the hall and had no idea she'd be sitting right there. He felt almost embarrassed about the way he had acted at the game. But he wouldn't let her see that. He pasted a cocky smile on his face, one she had grown accustomed to seeing, and walked towards her.

Mimi rolled her eyes in his direction before focusing her attention back on the screen, "It's getting' a little uh cold in here huh guys?" Matt joked, earning a small chuckle from Sora.

"Only when you inadvertently step into oh I don't know…Antarctica" Mimi said with a shrug, her voice sounded careless—emotionless.

Matt nodded, the smirk falling off his face, "Didn't think you'd be this mad about it" He said quietly.

Mimi kept her eyes on the screen, "What were you thinking pulling a stunt like that?" She asked ferociously, "What if I had said no? Would you have lost the game?!" She demanded incredulously.

"Yes" He said simply.

Her head whipped around to face him, that wasn't the answer she had been expecting "Liar" She contradicted.

He shook his head, "I'm not sure who you think I am but—

Tai threw him a glare, "Dude, C'mon take the melodrama outside" He frowned.

Matt gestured towards the door and Mimi reluctantly stood up and followed him out, even in the heat of the argument, he couldn't help but notice those _legs._

"So" Mimi said impatiently, "You were saying?" She asked attitude dripping off her tongue.

He ran a frustrated hand through his blonde hair, "I just need you to know that I wouldn't be trying this hard if I had no feelings for you" He threw his hands up in irritation, "Can't you see that?!" He took her by the shoulders and stared into her hazel eyes.

Words. They became awfully hard to formulate. She had never seen someone look at her so sincerely in her life. Never.

"I-I" She stuttered, looking towards the ground, "You…" But she had no idea what to see, no idea what to do.

He lifted her chin to look up at him; "You don't have to say anything" Matt smiled. And it wasn't a smirk or a grin, it was a smile something he had never given her. There was nothing sexy or flirtatious about it, it wasn't meant to be cocky or condescending. It was just. Real.

_Quiet  
I will be  
So sure  
Calling your bluff  
I think you lost  
Your will to fight_

She stared up at him, "Why?" She asked, her voice was trembling.

Matt tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I've told you more then once, you're different" He told her, "And I feel different when I'm around you, you make me wanna be a better person then I've been" He admitted.

Her hands were shaking and her heart was hammering out of her chest. She had never been so scared in her life. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and part of her prayed to god this wasn't a dream and the other part— prayed it was. She wasn't sure how to respond or even what to do, she couldn't think straight and her legs were about to give out. She was feeling a rush of about a hundred different emotions and the butterflies in her stomach were on uppers, she was about thirty seconds away from puking.

"Well, no matter you still owe me a date" He grinned, "I'll let you pick the day and time but I'm gonna decide what we do" He said.

Mimi barely nodded her head, "Okay" she got out.

He bent down and placed his lips to her ear, "And try to put together sentences" He whispered, sending small tendrils of ecstasy down her spine.

She watched him go back into the room. He must've realized how overwhelmed she felt, how hard it was to breathe right now. It seemed like everything she had known about him, everything she thought she knew about him all went out the window. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore and the last time she felt this way was what made her put up her walls in the first place.

She just couldn't get hurt like that again.

It was just too much and it was the real reason she had to move. Because she couldn't stand being there while he was there and she couldn't be around _them._ And so far Matt was making her feel everything she didn't want to and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. She had tried fighting it. Fighting him. But it was just impossible.

"Hey" A voice said behind her, "You okay?" It was Sora, they hadn't known each other long but they had found something with in each other that they'd needed all along. Sora got the best friend she had always longed for, the one she could have slumber parties with and talk about the things she could never talk about with Matt and Tai. Mimi found someone who would be absolutely real with her. An actual friend who she could depend on, tell anything to and know there'd be no judgments.

Mimi looked at her, "I-I don't know" She said honestly, "I don't know, I don't know" She cried, throwing herself on the bench across his room.

Sora came and sat down next to Mimi, "Tell me about it" She said, putting a hand on Mimi's shoulder.

Mimi looked at her, "Sor, I'm so confused I've never felt like this before" She confessed, "He makes me feel so vulnerable, like anything I do he'll still want to be with me but then there's this whole other part of me that completely doubts his intentions" She frowned. _That completely doubts you're "platonic" relationship with him._

Sora listened intently, "And I mean I've been in this situation before and I've felt so strongly about someone that I'd even call it love" She was breathing heavily now, "It hurt so bad when my heart broke, so so bad" Her voice wasn't above a whisper and she could barely get out the words.

"When you're left to pick up the pieces, cold and alone, well I can't really describe that kind of pain" She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Mimi" Sora said softly, "Listen to me, as much as it hurts I think you should give Matt a chance" She ushered, "I think he'd be good to you and I think you're good _for_ him" She said supportively.

Mimi's hazel eyes were glistening with tears, Sora had never seen Mimi cry before. "I just don't know if I can" She acknowledged.

Sora shook her head, "You can sweetie, and I think you will" She said optimistically, "I know what you think of Matt and I'm not going to sit hear and tell you that it's completely untrue but—" Sora stopped, "I just think you need to give him a chance" She finished.

Mimi sighed, "Yeah, well there's always the date" She semi joked, "Anyway I think I'm gonna head home"

"Sure, I guess I'll just get a ride back with Matt" Sora said.

"Or you know what here" Mimi handed Sora her keys, "Take my car, I'll hitch a ride with Matt" She decided.

Sora raised an eye brow, "Really?" She asked.

Mimi nodded, "I mean I guess I kinda need to" She said solidly.

Sora shrugged, "Go for it" She smiled.

They walked back into Tai's room together, the two boys were going over the highlights of the game. Tai was criticizing Matt.

"You didn't pass around the ball man, it was "The Matt Show" all night long!" Tai accused, "There was no teamwork _captain_" He emphasized the word captain.

"It was the "Matt Show" because I was on fire, you know as well as I do when you've got a player hitting all his shots you give him the ball 'till the heat dies down" Matt contradicted, "It's the way you win a game, and clearly we did" He said defensively.

Tai wasn't buying it, "There's no "I" in team and there was definitely no team on that court" He said disappointedly, "I'm surprised Coach didn't take you out of the game" He said honestly.

"Alright Tai, whatever we won the game and that's all that matters" Matt said stiffly, finally noticing the girls in the room.

Tai raised his eye brows, "Right that's all the matters" He scoffed turning his face towards the screen.

Mimi took this time to interrupt, "Hey Matt, you think you could give me ride?" Mimi asked timidly.

He looked surprise, "Y-Yea sure" he was really taken aback.

"Thanks" Mimi inclined her head appreciatively.

She walked over towards Tai, placing a small kiss on his cheek "I'll see you tomorrow" She said and he enveloped her in a hug.

"Ready?" Matt asked, getting up from the chair.

Mimi nodded, "Let's go" she said, grabbing a quick hug from Sora.

"Bye guys" She waived, walking out of the door

-x-

Matt unlocked his car as they walked through the dark and deserted parking lot. She felt like once again someone was watching her, following her. She moved a little closer to Matt, "You okay?" He asked, seeing the look on her face.

She was getting asked that a lot lately, "Just a little well…I don't know" She opened the door to his car. It was familiar and comforting like some things don't change.

A second later he was turning on the car, he glanced at her before pulling out of the parking lot.

The ride started off quiet, she could hear his fingers drumming against the steering wheel, and he wasn't bad. She looked at the time; it read 10:36 but then why did it feel so much later? Like this today had dragged on over a course of many days because with all the events that had happened, she just wasn't sure how she could deal with it all.

"I meant it you know" He was the first to speak, as they drove down the almost deserted high way, "Everything I said" Matt wanted her to know that he hadn't been lying.

Mimi stared at him for a minute, his face was etched with sincerity but she could see a sense of self doubt. She realized this wasn't easy for him either, he told her what he felt and didn't even want a response. He had proven he was so much different then she had imagined. But she was consumed with hurt. Her heart, broken and bruised, and she was yet to find all the pieces.

"I believe you" she said almost inaudibly, "I do, I mean I know you aren't lying or just saying it but—" Her voice broke off and she didn't know how to continue. If he knew how broken, how un-hole she really was, would he still want her?

He pulled into her driveway and turned off the car, "Listen I'm not going to go anywhere" He was facing her now, "I'm going to fight for you and wait for you for as long as I need to" He promised.

"Because I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere" He repeated the sentence slowly and surely.

He had said something she really needed to hear. That he wasn't going to leave her, like she had been left so many times. So in that moment she screwed her better judgment and reason, she leaned into him closing her eyes and doing what he had intended to a week before.

The kiss wasn't heated or sexual, it wasn't hungry or rough. It was short and sweet, lingering for a few seconds. But it felt good.

He silently walked her to her door step, "I'd say this was half a date" She joked, a small smile on her face.

Matt gave a light chuckle, "The end half, but you still owe me a beginning" He smiled.

Mimi nodded, "I hope you have something great planned" She said indignantly.

"Oh don't you worry about that Pr— " He stopped himself from using that nickname, "Pretty girl" His eyes blue softened.

Mimi felt herself blush "Thanks for the ride" She knew it sounded lame but she wasn't sure what else to say. She wanted so badly to give him the chance he deserves.

"Anytime" He said honestly.

She turned to unlock her door, "Matt?" She questioned.

"Hm?" He asked, waiting for her to go inside before he left.

Mimi turned back around, "I'm looking forward to our date" She smiled, a genuine smile.

"You should do that more often" He took a step forward.

"Wh-what" She asked, she hated that he made her stutter.

He looked at her, "Smile" Matt answered.

Mimi nodded, "Well you make me smile" She said honestly, her voice was low and raspy as she looked up into his eyes.

Matt dipped his head and captured her lips once more. Her arms found their way around his neck and he placed a hand on the small of her back, lightly pulling her closer. She couldn't help but smile against his lips.

"Thanks again, I had fun" She winked, turning the door knob.

Matt grinned, "Sleep tight" He waited for her to go into her house before walked off the porch in a daze. He ran an absentminded hand through his unruly blonde her, feeling strangely proud of himself.

She had done something to him, the second he laid his eyes on her. She seemed to have his heart in the palm of her hands now and she didn't seem to have any intention of letting it go. And if he was sure of one thing it was this: There was no way he was giving up on her with out a fight. Someone had hurt her pretty bad but for as long as he could help, he'd never let her feel that kind of pain again.

_And you know  
I'll storm  
Through your castles doors  
Cause you know that I'm good for you  
And you're scared of what you'll find_

A love you won't regret

-x-

**A/N:** Surprise! I think I did a pretty good job with the updating right? And I actually liked this chapter…SHOCK! I know this chapter talked a lot about Mimi's past and I'm sure you could all figure out who the ass hole was that hurt her *cough* Michael *cough* but there's a reason why I don't give too much insight into it. There's gonna be a flash back! Not now but in the upcoming chapters.

**Song-** The Quiet: _We The Kings_

**On a different note:** How was the mimato? I didn't want to make them go too fast but I knew I needed to give you guys something right? Personally I liked it lol.

**One more thing:** The person lurking in the shadows?! Any guesses who?

Okay well read, enjoy, review.

**P.S-** The scene at the beginning, I kind of changed it but the idea came from a part in the movie "John Tucker Must Die" it's good, watch it. And the song I used is by We the Kings and it's called- The Quiet (Most of the time my chapters are named after songs) Anyway I'll try to update soon! Thanks to everyone who reviews. You guys keep me updating!


	7. Feel This

-x-

**Chapter 7**: _Feel This_

_Feel This  
__Can You Feel This?  
My heart beating out of my chest  
__Feel This  
__Can You Feel This?  
__Salvation under my breath_

-x-

Mimi watched his car leave her driveway in a blissful reverie. She could've sworn he was watching her too, as she stared out at him through the tall window by the door. He looked so different from the first time she met him. Not physically, he was still sexy as hell, but in the sense that she saw him differently now then she had. And she was glad she was giving him this chance, to prove to her that he wasn't like the rest of them.

Slowly she turned away from the glass, wrenching her gaze away from the spot where his Porsche had just been. But from the corner of her eye she saw it again. A slight jostle in her bushes, as if someone had moved from beneath them. And though she had tried to convince herself time and time again that it was the wind or a wild animal, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Shuddering she drew the red curtain over both sides of the glass, making sure for the third time that all the doors had been locked in the massive house. She tried to tell herself she was being silly and was afraid because she wasn't used to being alone. That there was absolutely nothing in her front yard, or backyard for that matter and she just needed to get some sleep. That's all it was—lack of sleep.

Mimi tossed and turned in her bed that night.

_His touch felt like ice on her arm, as the other hand snaked around her waist, "Miss me?" The voice rasped in her ear._

_She shook her head violently, No! She wanted to scream, yell but her voice was caught in her throat, and no sound would leave._

"_Oh I know you did princess" He cackled, his hand playing with the hem of her shirt._

_Tears were flowing freely down her face as she silently begged him to release her. Who ever it was._

_Help…but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a sob as she prayed for some one to save her._

_He places a forced kiss on her neck, "You're mine tonight" His voice was cold and she shuddered. She felt weak, paralyzed, Helpless._

_His hand violently clamped around her arm as he turned her to face him, and when she looked up at him she saw—_

Mimi woke up with a jolt, her chest rapidly rising and falling. She struggled to catch her breath as sweat coated every inch of her skin. Her flannel shorts were stuck to her like glue and her tank top was soaked through. She stared around her room, and it was just her room no scary man, no dark warehouse like setting. Just her room.

She tumbled out of bed, her throat felt dry and disgusting. Haphazardly, Mimi stumbled down her marble steps, the dream still vividly running through her mind. What scared her more, was the fact that she had woken up a _second_ before she had seen the man's face. She wasn't sure if it was supposed to be comforting or alarming.

Mimi quickly gulped down a glass of tap water, leaning against the sink and breathing heavily. She desperately wanted someone to come hold her, stroke her hair and assure her everything would be all right. She needed to be comforted and be reminded that this was only a dream, no a nightmare and there was absolutely no truth in the matter. But she knew that that was a fantasy, and the cold reality was she was leaning against her cold kitchen sink. Alone.

_But is she really alone?_

-x-

"Dayum, rough night?" Sora asked on their way to school.

Mimi sighed, she hadn't slept since she'd woke up in a cold sweat that night "Yeah kinda" She didn't want to tell Sora that it had been a nightmare that kept her up, it sounded so childish.

"With Matt?" She kinked an eye brow.

Mimi rolled her eyes playfully, "No" She lightly elbowed Sora's arm, "Although, you look like you haven't slept too much either" Mimi noted.

Sora turned a light shade of crimson; "Yeah well" She kept her eyes on the road.

Mimi's mouth dropped, "Oh my God! Sora tell me you didn't!" She screeched half excited, half shocked, "In the _hospital?!" _She whispered the word hospital, as if some how the officials could here them.

Sora's face was now almost matching her hair, "No one heard us" She explained, "And we were…well—

"Ho my god, Sor! I would never have guessed that you and Tai would be so _kinky_" She winked.

Sora shook her, "Mimi he's been in the hospital for just about two weeks…it was long overdue" She said, stifling a laugh.

"Mmhmm, I'll bet" Mimi grinned, "Sora I'm never gonna forget this" She said happily.

Sora pulled into the parking lot of their high school, fiercely debating with Mimi over the realism of Lucas Scott's character. Mimi was completely convinced that Chad Michael Murray's portrayal of Lucas Scott on One Tree Hill was completely unrealistic.

"How can you even say that?!" Sora exclaimed, "Lucas shows that even the nicest guys have flaws, by cheating, lying and sneaking around" She argued.

Mimi shook her head vigorously, "Nuh uh! That just proves he's an asshole" She contradicted, "His character however is completely unrealistic, no is like that in real life I mean what guy goes from being a well let's face it _loser_ to dating the captain of the cheerleaders in 3 episodes!"

"That's what makes him so interesting, the fact that he gets popular but doesn't forget—

TAI!" Sora jumped into the arms of the chocolate haired boy who waited for the pair at the entrance of the school.

"Oh my God, how'd you get here and please don't say you drove" Immediately Sora went into worried mother mode, running a hand down Tai's slightly stubbled face.

Tai grinned, "Seen me for what 3 seconds and all ready with the lectures" He said to Mimi playfully, "You'd think I was in the hospital or something?" He winked, enveloping the brunette in a friendly hug.

"But really, how'd you get here?" Mimi asked, releasing him.

"It killed me, but I had to let Kari drive my baby" He made a stabbing movement over his heart with his closed fist.

Mimi raised an eye brow, "Dramatic much" She joked.

Sora pushed him lightly, "And how come you didn't tell me to come get you?!" She demanded, "It's not something a girlfriend should have the right to do or anything" She said sarcastically.

Tai chuckled, "Then how would I surprise you?" He asked genuinely, taking her by the waist and pulling her to him. "You've been amazing to me these past few weeks Sor, I don't know if I can thank you enough" He whispered in her ear.

That brought tears to the red head's eyes, "Stupid Tai" She mumbled, slowly turning to rest her head on his chest, "I love you" She said softly, and Mimi knew she should go. This was their moment and they deserved to be happy, after everything they had gone through, they should be alone.

"I love you too" She faintly heard Tai murmur back. Her heart swelled for them, she wasn't sure if she'd ever been this happy for two people in her entire life. They were perfect together. And as if by some miracle, all the doubts about Matt and Sora seemed to have disappeared into thin air. The thought alone seemed silly and farfetched.

-x-

The day was dragging on as if someone had gone and slowed down the clock to about half the speed. It was just after fifth period and Mimi was furiously trying to get her locker to open. The demon locker from hell refused to let her get her books and had been moody since the day she had been assigned it.

"Just open damn it" She kicked it in frustration, stubbing her toe in the process.

"Shit" She cursed, wincing as her toe started to throb.

"Need some help?" His voice asked behind her. She'd know his voice anywhere.

Mimi turned around, "Well if you're offering" She shrugged a shoulder, "Give it a shot" She stepped to the side to let him try.

"What's your combination?" Matt asked.

Mimi looked up at him, "30-8-34" She recited from memory.

Matt squinted at the small numbers as he turned the dial to each digit individually and then with a small click opened it. "And there you go" He said triumphantly.

Mimi laughed, "Well thanks" She smiled, flipping a brown lock off her shoulder.

"Where are you going now?" He asked, leaning against the locker nearest hers.

Mimi reached down to grab her book, "Don't act like you don't know, stalker" She teased

Matt gave a small chuckle, "Contrary to your belief princess, I don't watch your every move" He grinned.

"Oh sure" She said sarcastically, "Well nonetheless, I'm going to math" She answered, making a distasteful face.

"Lemme walk you there" Matt shrugged non chalantly.

Mimi nodded, his offer sent little butterflies whizzing around in her stomach. He managed to make her feel like this every time he came close to her. He was practically irresistible, and she could feel herself falling. Hard.

"What? Aren't gonna offer to carry my books?" Mimi asked playfully, holding them out towards him.

Matt shook his head amusedly, before lightly grabbing the books out of her hands and tucking them under his arm, "I never carry a girl's books" He mumbled.

Mimi kinked an eye brow, "Then do you carry a boy's book?" She joked.

"Ha Ha, you're hilarious" Matt said sarcastically, "So about this date" He started.

Truth be told Mimi had been feeling anxiously excited about the forthcoming date since her ride home with him last night. "So…?" She trailed off.

Matt threw his free arm around her petite shoulders, "Well I've got something planned, but you need to let me know when you're free" He told her.

This was a little intimidating. If there was one thing she had learned or knew about Matt it was that he really didn't go by any one else's schedule but his own. He never planned his life based on other people. Now he was asking her when and where she could fit him in.

"Friday night?" Mimi suggested, it was two days away from today.

Matt nodded, "Friday night" He said decidedly.

"So it's settled?" Mimi smiled, stopping in front of her classroom.

Matt stood in front of her, "It is"

Mimi looked up into his azure eyes, "Good" She said softly, putting a hand on his chest.

She leaned up coming tantalizingly close to his lips but falling just falling short of a kiss she whispered, "My books" against his lips.

Matt shook his head, "You're somethin'" He commented, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair.

Mimi gave a little giggle, "I've been told" she winked.

"All right baby girl, I got class" Matt put a hand on her shoulder before turning to walk the other way.

"Thanks by the way" Mimi called.

Matt put up two fingers in acknowledgement and Mimi walked into her Math class with a goofy grin plastered on her pretty face.

-x-

Friday came sooner then Mimi had anticipated and she walked into her Victorian style home she had but one thought running through her head—_What am I going to wear?_ The age old question rears its ugly head once more. Under normal circumstances she might not have cared, but for some reason she wanted to go out of her way to impress him.

As she walked past her back glass door, she could've sworn she saw a shadow behind the old oak tree. Someone lurking, _watching_. But she shook it off, passing it off as a squirrel or bunny rabbit.

But it did jostle her nerves. She had been feeling this strange sense of being watched for a couple of weeks now. About the time her parents had left town…it was a creepy feeling and she was constantly looking over her shoulder. And after practice, it took all she had not to pepper spray the janitor, when he was making his rounds through the school parking lot. She was even jumpier in her house, so when the phone rang she jumped so high, her elbow her the railing of her staircase.

Mimi's heart was hammering out of her chest as she shakily answered her telephone, "H-Hello?"

"Sweetheart, it's Dad" The familiar voice of her father calmed her nerves.

Mimi let out a relieved breath, "Hey Daddy, I miss you" She said immediately.

She heard her dad chuckle warmly, "I miss you too princess, how are you holding up?" He asked.

"Just fine" Mimi was lying through her teeth. She was the farthest thing from fine.

"Ah, well that's the spirit I'm glad" He was genuinely happy.

Mimi felt bad for lying, "Yeah…when are you guys coming home again?" She felt like she was a six year old again, asking her dad for a raise in her allowance.

"Well, that's what I wanted to call you about darling" Mimi felt her heart sink, this couldn't be good, "Thing is, business it's coming around a little slower then we had anticipated I think it's going to be another 3 weeks" He answered gravely, he seemed truly sorry.

Mimi felt slightly deflated, "Oh" She said in a small voice.

"Yeah, sorry honey" He said sympathetically, "But you're having fun right?" He asked brightly.

Mimi forced herself to lie again, for her father's sake "Sure am, no parents it's every teen's dream right?" She said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh don't I know" He laughed, "Well take good care of yourself munchkin, I love you" Mimi felt warm, she loved when her dad told her he loved her.

"I love you too Daddy" Mimi replied softly, "Tell Mom I love and miss her too" She said.

"Will do love, take care" And with that he hung up the phone.

Mimi sighed, holding the receiver to her chest for a minute before putting it back down on its base. Honestly? She had wanted her Dad to call and say they were coming home early. Because living alone in this gigantic house was getting tiring and with her night mare relentless, she wasn't sure how much longer she could spend her alone.

But she decided that she didn't have time to think about those things right now. She had a date to get ready for.

An hour later someone knocked on her bedroom door, "Come in Sor" Mimi called over her stereo. As ritual stated, Mimi called over Sora to help her make outfit decisions. It was hardly something she could do on her own, and every girl needed a second opinion it was practically mandatory when it came to first dates.

"I'm excited for you" Sora announced, turning down Mimi's music, "And ewh, what are you listening to?!" Sora demanded.

"Britney Spears" Mimi answered, ignoring Sora's gagging motions, "Sorry it's not emo" Mimi said, narrowing her eyes at Sora.

Sora gave a laugh, "Yeah well, at least what I listen to has substance" Sora shot back, laying back on Mimi's four poster bed.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say" She threw a shirt at Sora's head.

"Thanks for that" Came Sora's muffled sarcastic reply.

Mimi walked back to her closet, eyeing her clothes distastefully, "Come on red head, I need you" She whined, "My date's in like two hours!"

Sora blew a piece of hair out of her face, "Okay okay" She said, getting up from Mimi's bed.

"Do you know where you're going?" She inquired, looking threw Mimi's packed walkin closet. The girl had way too many clothes and still she couldn't find a thing to wear?!

Mimi shook her head, "No, he won't tell me a thing" She said annoyedly, "God he's hell bent on it being a surprise, even though I told him I _hate_ surprises" She complained ruefully.

Sora ran a and through her red hair, "Hm. Well he's trying to be romantic, which you have to admit is cute" Sora said, "And definitely a first for Matt" She added.

Mimi sighed wistfully, "And that's fine and good but I have no idea what to wear" She dramatically threw herself into her computer chair.

"Well, it's at what 8?" Sora asked, when Mimi nodded she continued "Okay so, guaranteed there'll be dinner, and if he's going to all this trouble it'll probably be somewhere nice" Aw how cute. This was almost like CSI.

Mimi nodded carefully, "Yeah, you're right" She said slowly, "So definitely a dress" She began.

Sora put a hand on her chin examining the side of Mimi's walk in that held her dresses. About a minute of pondering later, Sora walked in and came out with something so perfect Mimi could hardly believe she didn't remember owning it.

"Sora it's…_perfect_" Mimi breathed out, hugging the dress to her body as if it were her child.

Sora smiled, "It's so gorgeous Meems, you're gonna look so hot" She whistled, as Mimi laid the dress out on the bed.

"Shoes?" Mimi raised an eye brow.

"I think I'm up to the challenge" Sora laughed.

-x-

Mimi stared at her reflection in her full length mirror. She had on a short but elegant black dress, that ended about two or three inches before her knees. It was strapless, and fit her body like a glove. Sora had picked out black Jimmy Choos, making her feel about four inches taller then she really was. Her make up was light and extenuated her natural beauty, sheer gloss for her ruby red lips, a touch of concealer for the blemish or two, light eye shadow and a thin line of charcoal eye liner.

"Quit staring at yourself, your reflection's getting self conscious" Sora joked, it was her way of saying how incredibly gorgeous Mimi looked.

Mimi felt herself blush slightly, "Sor, thanks for helping me" Mimi said gratefully, hugging the girl she had come to regard as her best friend.

"No way, any time" Sora said dismissively, "Meems, Matt's pants are going to be so tight" Sora joked, and both girls laughed.

"I'm so nervous though" She admitted, "Honestly Sor, I don't even know why"

Sora looked at her, "Maybe you like him, that's why" She said simply.

Mimi opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the door bell, "Knock em dead" Sora whispered, lightly pushing Mimi towards the door.

Mimi took a deep breath before opening her front door. The second she opened it, she noticed how _hot_ he looked right now. His light blue button up was tight enough to show off his body but just loose enough too. It was untucked over his black pants that seemed creaseless. His hair was gelled in all the right places making it look less messy but not forced.

"Ready?" He asked, Mimi looked back at Sora, her thumbs up confirmation gave Mimi the boost she needed.

Matt took in her appearance etching her beautiful appearance in to his memory. He had never seen anything so flawless, so radiant. And in that moment he knew he felt so much differently then he ever had. He had never thought of any girl as really truly beautiful before, well Sora but in a different way. He didn't want to just bed her and leave, he wanted to wake up next to her in the morning. And that scared him.

Matt opened the passenger door of his sleek Porsche, "You look really nice" He commented, as she slid in.

Once he was sitting beside her she turned to him and said, "You too"

Mimi turned to look out of the window. All of their car rides started off like this, awkward and silent. "So" Mimi cleared her throat.

"Hm?" Matt asked.

"Where are we going?" She wanted to know, "I mean do you know how hard it was to pick out an outfit?!" She demanded, the mood lightening.

Matt chuckled slightly, "Sorry, but it's still a secret" he liked messing with her.

In return Mimi smacked his arm, "Owh! You are so abusive" It hadn't really hurt but Matt humored her anyway.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Are you taking me out to dinner?" She asked.

Matt shrugged a shoulder, "You'll just have to wait and see"

Mimi let out a frustrated sigh, "You know…for all I know you could be taking me to a dark alley so you could murder me" She narrowed her hazel eyes at him in contempt.

"Oh ho" Matt laughed sarcastically, "You figured it out"

Mimi twirled a lock of her caramel hair between her fingers, "Fine don't tell me I don't care" She lied.

Matt nodded, "We're almost there" He compromised, "You won't be in suspense for too long" He grinned.

"Just for future reference: I hate surprises" Mimi mumbled.

"Hmm so there's gonna be more of these?" He lifted his eye brows.

Mimi felt her cheeks burn, "I don't know…I mean I thought that you wanted to like actually go out with me and I wanted—

"We're here" Matt cut her off with a small smile.

They weren't at a restaurant, they were in a parking lot. More specifically, the parking lot of a beach at night. What was he planning?

"The beach?" Mimi asked confusedly.

Matt turned off the car and got out, waiting for her to come out, he gave her a lopsided smile before taking her hand in his, "Trust me, you're gonna like it" He said confidently.

"I put on a Chanel dress, I better" Mimi said warningly.

Matt laughed, "C'mon"

They began to walk towards the beach, but Mimi stopped before they stepped foot on sand, "What?" Matt asked.

Mimi bit her bottom lip, "I, I have heels on" She whispered, "Not meant for walking on the sand.

"So take them off" Matt said, as if it were the most obvious think.

"But then, I'll have sand on my feet…" Mimi said, looking away.

Matt couldn't help but smile she looked absolute adorable, "I've got an idea then" He said. He walked up to her, put one arm around her waist and the other behind her knees and lifted her into his arms.

"Matt" Mimi yelped in surprise.

He grinned, "Do you eat? God you're light"

Mimi laughed, "Just don't drop me hotshot" She said, putting a arm around his neck, settling her head on his chest, he smelled really good.

"Awe, and I was thinking of tossing you into the water" He joked.

Mimi shook her head against him, "I can't swim"

"Really?" Matt asked surprisedly.

"No, I'm kidding" Mimi laughed.

"Okay so we're here" Matt announced.

Mimi looked up, they stood in front of a cozy little beach house, "Matt it looks so pretty" She said, awestricken as he walked up the steps. He lightly let her down on the porch as he fished the keys out of his pocket.

"It's Tai's" He said, unlocking the door, "Well his dad's anyway" Matt clarified.

Mimi nodded, "I'm so—

But she stopped midsentence when he opened the door. There, he had line the door way with rose petals and in every corner there were candles. In the middle of the room, he had set up a checkered blanket on the floor.

"So?" He asked, a little nervously.

"Matt" Mimi breathed out, "Oh my god…" She didn't have words.

She stared up at him, "I, I love it" She managed to say.

_It's gotta be just right  
__Soul and script  
__Chord and the lyric_

_What if I told you  
__That innocence is yours?  
__And the beauty you have now  
__Is brighter then before?_

-x-

"I still can't believe you're a Harry Potter fanatic" Matt shook his head, as he cleared the dishes, into the sink.

Mimi fell back onto the couch, "Are you kidding?! I love it" She practically yelled, "I can't believe you aren't" She said just as appalled.

Matt smirked, "That's coz I'm not a loser" He teased, "Besides, how lame would you think I was if I said "I like Harry Potter" on our first date?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"Ha, I wouldn't think you were lame at all!" Mimi contradicted, "I'd say it was sexy" She said indignantly.

Matt ran a hand over his hair, "I'm sure" He said, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

Mimi nodded, "I so totally would, I'd be all like "Omygod Matt, you jus get me so hot when you tell me how strongly you feel about Lord Voldemort" She swooned, making her voice sound hi pitched and girly.

"Then Mimi, I feel very strongly about him" He said, curtly nodding, "How hot did that get you?"

Mimi shrugged a shoulder, "Eh. Just didn't do it for me this time" Mimi wrinkled her nose, "Maybe next time with more feeling" She winked.

Matt gave a small laugh, she really wasn't like any other girl. And he got tired of telling her that but it was completely true, "Hey, you wanna go for a walk?" He asked, gesturing towards the door.

Mimi nodded excitedly, "Oh, I love the beach" She clapped her hands together, getting off the couch.

She grabbed her shoes on the way out, as Matt locked the door behind them, "You can walk on the beach now?" He asked, raising an eye brow.

"Well, I couldn't before coz I had no idea where we were going, now I know we're just going into your car" She explained.

"And my car can have sand in it, of course" Matt led her down the steps.

Mimi slipped her hand into his, "Well yeah" She said.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Mimi liked that she didn't have to fish for conversation topics, it was quiet and it was okay. They could just listen to the sound of the waves and be with each other. No Pressure.

"You cold?" Matt spoke up, he had seen her shiver.

Mimi looked up at him, "Kinda" She admitted.

Matt drew her close to him, tucking her under his arm "Did you have fun?" He asked into her hair.

Mimi comfortably rested her head on his shoulder, "This was amazing Matt" She answered honestly, "No one has ever done anything like this for me" She told him seriously.

Matt frowned, "You deserve it Mimi" He said as if she were entitled.

Mimi felt herself smile, "Matt?" She asked quietly, raising her chin to look into his blue eyes.

Matt lowered his gaze to meet hers, "Hm?" He asked.

Mimi drew a deep breath, "I, I wanna be with you" She stated, "But I'm scared" She admitted softly, praying he'd understand.

But he wasn't sure, "Of what?" He asked her.

"Of you. Getting close to you" Her voice was quiet, "I, I just, I don't want to get hurt again"

"Mimi, look around I wouldn't be doing all _this_ if I was going to break your heart a second later" He said patiently, "And in the time that you've known have I given you any indication that I'd hurt you?" He stopped and had her face him.

Mimi bit her lip, "No" She answered a little above a whisper, "But I'm not perfect Matt—

"And I honestly don't expect you to be" He cut her off, "I like you Mimi, but I'm tired of waiting" He sighed.

Mimi stared towards the black ocean, "It's unfair I know" She started, "But can I ask you a question?"

Matt nodded, "Is this all a game to you?" She asked unsurely, her voice was shaking.

Hurt flashed over his face for a minute, "Does it look like it?" He asked quietly.

"No" Mimi answered again.

Matt lifted a shoulder, "Then there's your answer"

Mimi wasn't sure of a lot of things that night, but if there was one thing she was almost sure about it was that he did care for her. He was right, he wouldn't have gone to all this trouble if he didn't feel anything for her. And she owed it to him to give him this chance, she wanted to feel like this every day and she knew he would.

"I wanna be with you" She said again, this time confidently.

Matt looked taken aback for a minute, "But?" He asked carefully.

Mimi cracked a smile, "But nothin'" She grinned.

"Well that's good" He said, "Coz I wanna be with you too" He whispered into her ear.

Mimi giggled, "What?" Matt asked.

"I'm ticklish" She answered, happiness gleaming in her hazel eyes.

Mimi put a hand up to his face, "So what does this mean?" She asked playfully.

Matt answered her by capturing her lips in a long awaited kiss. She slowly her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, the other on the back of her head, running his fingers through her soft locks.

And they stayed like that for what felt like to them eternity. Kissing in front of a moonlit ocean on a deserted beach.

_Feel This  
__Can You Feel This?  
My heart beating out of my chest_

-x-

**A/N: **So**, WOAH! **How fast was my update? Huh? Amazingly super fast right? And the ending? How was it? I thought it was super cute.

**Song- **Feel This: _Bethany Joy Galeotti_

Anyway I'm hoping for some **awesome reviews** for showing such **efficiency** with this chapter. And feel free to insert squeals were necessary, lol.

**Love **you all! Read, enjoy, review!

**Ciao,**

**-**Christina

**P.S.- **I hope this didn't feel rushed!


	8. One Perfect Something

-x-

**Chapter 8**: _One Perfect Something_

-x-

Sora was sitting in her boyfriend's room when her phone began to vibrate, "Text from Mimi" She told Tai, after checking her LG Envy 2.

_Sor. Date went great! Details 2moro, but as of tonight me nd Matt are official!_

_-Mimi_

Sora squealed happily, "Date went great, they are together!" She announced as if it were a shuttle launch.

Tai chuckled, pulling her close to him, "I'm happy" He said honestly, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Sora cuddled her head to his chest, "Mm, me too" She said, "You make me so happy Tai" She said earnestly.

Tai nuzzled his cheek in her hair, "That's what I aim for baby girl" He smiled in to her red hair.

"Think we'll be together forever?" Sora asked softly, playing with his fingers.

Tai nodded, "I think so, I hope so" He said a little nervously, "Because Sor, if there's one thing I know, it's this as long as I have you in my life in some way, I'll be happy" He was never the most eloquent speaker, but Sora knew that he meant every word he had just said.

Sora stared up at him, tears glistening in her auburn orbs "I needed to hear that" She whispered, "I really really did"

Tai wanted so badly to kiss her right then but he needed to know, "Why?"

A sad smile played on her beautiful face, "Because after the accident Tai, I thought I was going to lose you" Her voice was hoarse from holding back her tears, "I, I never wanna feel that way Tai, I realized I couldn't live my life with out you" She let her tears fall.

Tai felt his heart ache, "I'm sorry" He apologized; wiping away her tears, "I'm so so sorry" He said again, he was hurting because she was hurting.

She shook her head, "I know its not your fault, I know but baby I need you to know just how much you mean to me" She reached up and touched his face, "I love you so much, it hurts"

Tai didn't know what else to do except dip his head and capture her lips in a tender kiss. A single that held more meaning in it, then all the words in the world. And he just prayed she'd understand. "I love you too" He said, leaning his forehead against hers.

She laughed through her tears, that came out as a laugh/sob, "God, look at this" She pointed to the streaks of mascara running down her cheeks, "I should just stop wearing make up all together, at the rate we're going" She joked.

Tai chuckled, "I think we're on a roll"

Sora rolled her eyes, "I'm sure" She sighed, laying her head back down on his chest.

He ran his fingers up and down her arms lightly, "Why didn't you say anything before?" He asked gently.

"I don't know, at first I thought I was just being silly you know? But then I just kept thinking about it more and more and then tonight Mimi told me how happy she was and I…" She trailed off, looking at his lap.

"You what?" he urged.

She took a deep breath, "It just built up" she finished, "I just don't wanna feel like that again, it was too hard" She admitted.

Tai nodded, "Well I'll try not to get stabbed again" he said a bit darkly.

Sora felt a pang of guilt in her heart, "Do you wanna talk about it? About what happened" She asked delicately, she didn't want to upset him.

Tai shook his head stiffly, "its not important" he said quietly, looking towards the wall.

Sora didn't press it, when he wanted to talk he would "But whenever you do…I'm gonna be here" She said solidly, "Okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his cheek and gently making him face her.

He moved her hand over his lips and kissed her palm, "Okay" He assured her, wrapping both his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

-x-

"Everything okay?" Matt glanced at Mimi; she had dialed her phone for the third time since they got in the car.

Mimi looked at him, "Yeah, yeah, just wanted to see if I could—

"Sora! Hi" Finally the person she had been calling picked up.

"Hey Mimi, what's going on?" Sora asked, lying back on Tai's bed.

"Oh just wondering if I could crash at you're place tonight?" She asked hopefully.

Sora frowned, "Oh I'm sorry baby, I'm sleeping over Tai's tonight…" She trailed off apologetically, "But I can drive back?" She suggested meekly.

Mimi shook her head, "No way, I just thought I'd keep you company" She smiled, "Have fun, it'll be fine" Mimi said seriously.

"Okay honey, we'll hang out tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure" Mimi said.

"Okay, love you" She said, "Bye"

Matt looked over at her, "Everything okay?" He asked again.

Mimi looked up at him, "Yeah, yeah everything's fine" She waived a hand to emphasize her point.

"You're sure?" He asked, raising his eye brows.

Mimi nodded, "Completely" She felt like he knew she was lying to him.

After a second he said, "Well if you feel lonely at home, I mean your house is really big, so if you wanted a place to crash…" He trailed off suggestively.

Mimi hesitated for a moment, "I couldn't" she sighed.

"Uh, sure you could…" He said obviously.

Mimi opened her mouth to say something but Matt's cell phone cut her off. He sent her an apologetic look before fishing his iphone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" He answered, in that deep sexy voice of his.

"Bro, it's me" His brother's familiar voice said.

Matt cradled the phone between his shoulder and his neck, "What's up?" He asked.

TK hesitated for a moment, "Dude, Dad and Mom are coming home…tomorrow" He said nervously.

"Okay…so what's wrong?" Matt asked confusedly, making a right on to Mimi's street.

TK sighed, "They're coming home early from Italy…when has Dad ever cut a business meeting short?" Tk asked skeptically.

Matt considered this for a moment, "You're right T, somethin's up" He concluded.

"Hell yeah, somethin's up" TK said indignantly, "And he wouldn't say a thing on the phone, he was so happy it was weird"

Matt ran a hand through his hair, "Damn, well that can't be good, Dan happy means the rest of the world is going to be miserable" He said cynically.

Tk grunted in agreement, "He said it was a "surprise", and Dan's surprises are never good…" He added.

Matt shook his head, "Just what I need, listen Tk I'm droppin' Mimi off and then I'll be home" He said, "We'll talk about it then" He said decisively.

"All right bro, I'll see you then" He hung up.

Mimi looked at Matt, "More bad news?" She groaned. Just when things were starting to get good again, there had to be something to mess it up.

Matt parked in her driveway, "Not bad exactly…" he trailed off.

"So then?" She asked impatiently.

Matt took a breath, "My parents are coming home" He answered, staring out of the windshield.

Mimi furrowed her brow in confusion, "That isn't a good thing?" She asked softly.

Matt shrugged a shoulder, "Not really sure, with my dad it's never though" He said darkly.

Mimi stared at the side of his face, god he was_ beautiful, _"Well what ever you need, I'm here for you" she said honestly, raising a hand to touch his face.

Matt turned to look at her, "Coz we're together now" She finished firmly.

Matt felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward in a small smile, "I'll keep that in mind" He said playfully, placing a kiss on the side of her face.

They got out of the car and Matt walked her up to her porch, "I had a lot of fun tonight" Mimi smiled up at him.

"Yeah?" Matt asked softly.

"Yeah" Mimi answered, "It was so special" She smiled, and in truth it had made her feel special.

Matt nodded, "Good" He said with a grin, "It's gonna be different with you Mimi, I promise" He vowed.

Did he realize just how much she had needed to hear that? Did he know that she still had the fear of getting her heart broken in the back of her head? And could she maybe—

"You there?" He asked with a crooked smile.

Mimi shook herself out of her thoughts, "Sorry, I just…" She looked away.

He tilted her chin to look into his eyes, "Hey pretty girl, I'm not goin' anywhere" He said seriously.

Mimi nodded reaching on her tippy toes to place a kiss on his lips. He laced an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Mimi snaked her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his short blonde hair.

They broke apart, "Thanks for an amazing night" Mimi said breathlessly.

Matt leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Get used to it" He whispered, "All right princess, I gotta go" He said after a minute.

Mimi's first instinct was to frown, she didn't want him to leave, but she put a smile on her face anyway "Yeah" She said quietly.

Matt kept his arm loosely around her small waist, "Don't bother starting your car in the morning though, I'm gonna pick you up" He smirked; "We'll take the Porsche" He nodded towards the sleek black sports car sitting in her driveway.

Mimi raised an eyebrow, "You are now? And I have no say in this?" She asked playfully.

Matt chuckled, "Nope, none what so ever" He answered.

"Good to know" Mimi laughed, "All right, get outta here" She nudged him, with her shoulder.

Matt leaned down and captured her lips in a small good bye kiss, "I'll see you in the morning"

Mimi nodded, "Bye" She said softly, taking a last glance, before going into her house.

She didn't linger at the window this time, nor did she watch him drive away. She didn't wanna take any chances; see anything that would lead her to believe she wasn't alone. She need to feel safe, comforted so that she'd be able to sleep at night. And it was taking all she had just to keep from breaking down. The feeling was becoming overwhelming and she just had no idea how to tell anyone now that it had gotten so far.

-x-

Mimi was in the process of putting on her shoe when she heard the loud sound of a honking horn coming from outside of her house. "Matt" She rolled her eyes at her new boyfriend.

She looked herself over in the mirror, the bags were finally starting to leave from under her eyes, she'd thankfully been able to get to sleep last night. Her creamy skin seemed practically flawless, her long legs were uncovered in a jean mini skirt, and she showed off her toned stomach in a black midriff halter. She blew her reflection a kiss before turning towards the door.

The honking continued, if there was one thing she knew about him it was that he was extremely impatient, "I'm coming!" She yelled out of her window.

Grabbing her black Prada bag on the way out, she made sure to lock the door behind her. Matt was leaning against the hood of his car, his arms crossed over his chest a lazy smirk on his face, "Bout time" He jutted his chin out towards her, taking in her appearance.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "You were waiting an all of what? 2 minutes?" She narrowed her eyes at him, standing in front of him.

Matt nodded, "I don't like waiting princess" He said shrugging a shoulder.

Mimi raised an eye brow, "Not even for me?" She asked, she took a step closer to him.

Matt shook his head, "All right, maybe for you" He said with a grin, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Mimi smiled triumphantly, "Good answer" She said softly, as he leaned down to kiss her.

Mimi ran a hand up his chest, "Good Morning' boyfriend" She said against his lips.

He smiled, "G'morning pretty girl" He said back.

As he opened the passenger door for her to sit down she realized something, "What happened with your parents?!" She asked the second he got into the car.

Matt shook his head, "Flight's at eight" He sighed, backing out of her driveway.

Mimi put a hand on his shoulder, "Tell me how it goes?" She requested.

Matt hesitated for a second, "Yeah…alright" He said a little surprisedly.

Mimi leaned back into the seat and turned on the radio, a really emo song began to play, "You and Sora I swear, musically you guys are like the same" She snorted, changing the station.

Matt gave a small laugh, "Girl's got taste" He said simply.

Mimi made a wretching noise and pointed her finger into her mouth, "Barf" She joked.

-x-

"Oh but did I tell you!" Mimi said urgently, towards the school building.

Matt shook his head amusedly.

She looked up at him, "Matt! We're dissecting frogs today!" She whined.

He tried to take her seriously but ended up letting out a laugh, "I'm sorry" He got out.

She narrowed her hazel eyes at him, "It's not funny you know" She said ruefully, "Those _poor_ frogs, I mean what'd they ever do?" She asked genuinely, she looked like a lost kid on Christmas who had just found out there was no Santa Claus.

Matt couldn't help but wrap a protective arm around her shoulders and pull her to his chest, "Well I'm not sure if I can fix that" He grinned into her hair as she reached up to lace her fingers with the ones over her shoulder.

"Hm. Well maybe you could be all boyfriend-like and dissect it for me" She murmured.

Matt chuckled, "All right I'll skip English and come and dissect your frog but just this once" He compromised, kissing the side of her head.

They walked into school and immediately Mimi was met with a shriek, "So it's true!" Sora yelped, pointing a finger at Matt and Mimi.

Mimi felt a little embarrassed, "Sor, I texted you, remember" Mimi said through clenched teeth.

Sora disregarded this, "Good job Mattie" She winked, lightly punching him on the shoulder, "Just don't screw it up" She warned.

"Dude, score!" Tai said, appearing next to Sora.

Matt shook his head, "Do I know these people?" Matt asked Mimi.

Mimi laughed, "Nope and neither do I" She said with a wink.

"Okay okay, we're done" Sora giggled, as the four of them walked to the girls' lockers.

"So Meems, you excited we're dissecting today" He poked her in the ribs lightly.

Mimi made a disgusted face, "I was just telling Matt how I really don't wanna, he's gonna come in and dissect it for me" She stared up at her boyfriend thankfully.

"Ack, you're missing English?" Sora asked Matt, "We have the test on Hamlet today remember? No makeups…" She reminded him.

"Shit! I just remembered" Matt cursed, "Sorry baby…" Matt said apologetically.

Mimi felt bad, "It's totally fine, um Hello you have a _test_" She said honestly.

"And besides" Tai piped up, "I'll be your partner Meems, and don't worry I'll do all the dissecting" He promised.

Mimi squealed happily, "Thanks Tai!" She jumped into his arms.

Matt ran a hand through his hair, "Hey man, tryin' to steal my girl?" Matt asked jokingly.

Tai chuckled, "Nah, I got my own" He wrapped an arm around Sora's waist.

"Don't you love how we have no say in this" Mimi elbowed Sora lightly.

Sora nodded, "Male chauvinism at it's finest" She said sarcastically.

-x-

Biology came around faster then Mimi had hoped, she felt sick to her stomach, "It'll be fine, Tai's gonna take care of it" Matt assured her for like the thousandth time.

Mimi took a deep breath, "I know I'm just being silly but I really just don't want to" She admitted, putting her head on his chest.

Matt really wished he could just do it for her, it wasn't a big deal for him but Mimi really cared about animals. And a frog's insides made her queasy. "I'd skip my test for you baby girl, but…a zero would mean—

"Matt" Mimi cut him off sternly, "I'd never ask you to blow off a _test_ because I was feeling uneasy about something as small as this"

Matt dipped his head and kissed her lips, "It's gonna be fine" He whispered one more time.

"I know, I know" She sighed, "Yeah, it'll be fine" She said more convincingly this time.

Matt gave her a curt nod, "Okay, English calls but I'll see you after" He said, giving her a short kiss.

He turned to walk away and Mimi went into class, immediately Tai beckoned her over, "I got you Meems" He said protectively, as she took a seat next to him.

The teacher hastily explained the rules and regulations as she did before every lab. They were real common sense things that only an idiot would do but she still had to say it. She told them all that dissecting was a process of life and they should know what the insides of a creature looks like. Though Mimi couldn't think of instance where the mental image of the innards of an amphibian would be any use to her in life. But regardless, they were stationed at a lab table with an opened mouthed frog staring back at them.

"Scalpel" Tai said in his most doctor voice.

Mimi played along, "Scalpel" She repeated handing it to him, then turned her face as he cut it down the middle.

"Crucible Tongs" He requested.

Mimi found them and blindly handed them to him, "It's really not that bad Meems, the inside's all rainbow-ey" Tai tried.

Mimi shook her head, eyes still closed, "It's disgusting, I don't wanna see" She was feeling sick again.

Tai dropped what he was doing and took off his gloves, he went over and wrapped his arms around her small frame "Are you okay?" He asked concernedly, "You seem really shaken up about this assignment" He noticed.

Mimi fell into his chest, "I just think it looks really helpless" She said quietly. And she could relate to it, she had been feeling really helpless these days. What with her parents being away and the "stalker". She wasn't going to pretend that it wasn't happening any more because it was. The rustling in her bushes, the shadows behind her old oak tree and the feeling that any time she was alone she was being _watched. _It was all real and she wasn't sure she could do a damn thing about it.

"Mrs. Brady!" Tai called across the room, holding Mimi close to him.

She rushed over, "What's wrong?" She asked immediately, "Oh another one of those? Can't handle the lab?" She asked unsympathetically.

Tai was annoyed, "No, she isn't feeling well can I take her to the nurse?" He asked impatiently.

She sighed irritatedly, "If it's absolutely necessary" She said pointing towards the door.

"C'mon Mimi" He led her out of the room.

Mimi felt glad to be out of there, "Thanks a lot Tai" She said gratefully as they walked towards the courtyard.

Tai shook his head, "Nah, you got me out of Biology" He said brightly, "And we've got an hour to kill, where do you wanna go?" He asked.

Mimi shrugged a shoulder, "Anywhere, doesn't matter" She said honestly.

"Here, let's go in to the courtyard" He gestured towards the indoor garden.

Mimi nodded in agreement "How's your wound thing?" Mimi asked awkwardly.

Tai shrugged, "Doesn't hurt all that much" He answered, "Just sucks I can't play ball" He said taking a seat next to her.

Mimi could tell how much Tai loved the game and it was killing him not being able to play, "It's just until the stitches dissolve though right?" Mimi pointed out.

"Yeah but two weeks is such a long, especially since it's the start of the season" Tai ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

Mimi laid her head on his shoulder, "I know, you feel disconnected some how" She said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah exactly!" Tai agreed, "Like it's your life but you can't really live it…" Finally, someone who understood.

Mimi knew exactly how he felt, "I fractured my ankle, three years ago" She started, "And I had to watch my entire cheerleading team practice while I was on the bench, it was such a surreal feeling even though it was temporary"

"See, you completely get it" Tai said appreciatively, "When I try to explain it to Matt or Sora, they think I'm being immature…" he admitted.

Mimi shook her head, "They haven't been there" She supplied.

"Yeah…"

Mimi got up suddenly, "What are you—

She cut him off, "C'mon" she offered him her hand, "I've got an idea"

-x-

They wound up at the gym much to Tai's confusion, "Why are we here?" He asked for the fifteenth time.

"Patience is a virtue" Mimi said in a sing song voice, disappearing into the supply closet.

Tai plopped down on the bleachers, staring up at the familiar scoreboard "Hurry up!" He called to her.

She emerged with a basketball tucked under her arm, "Ready?" She asked, bouncing it to him.

He caught it, "For what?" He asked, standing up.

"A game" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You got a cheerleading outfit there some where?" He grinned mischievously.

Mimi narrowed her eyes at him playfully, "No" She laughed, "But c'mon let's play" She urged.

Tai raised his eye brows, "Seriously?" He asked.

Mimi nodded vigorously, "Yes, my ball" She held her hands out for him to check it her.

"All right, and I'll spot you five points" He lightly tossed the ball towards her.

"How generous of you" Mimi said sarcastically.

She began to run towards the net with the ball "Now see that's traveling!" Tai said, jogging behind her.

"I never said I'd play fair" Mimi giggled, throwing the ball towards the net and missing horribly.

"Well that was no fun" she pouted, watching the ball clunk to the ground.

Tai watched her amusedly, "its coz your form is all wrong" He critiqued, grabbing the ball off the floor.

"Oh _really?_ Well then show me" Mimi moved out of the way.

Tai walked up to the free throw line, dribbling the ball a couple of times before shooting it into the basket. It went in with a small _swish _sound, "And there it is" Tai demonstrated as the ball bounced back to him.

"Well…you play" Mimi wrote it off.

Tai ignored that, "Here, stand like this" he took her by the waist and positioned her close to the net, "Okay and take this" He handed her the ball.

"Now?" She asked.

Tai held her arms out facing the hoop, "And now" His hands traveled down her arms, "Just shoot" She released the ball and it went it.

Mimi stood there amazed, "I have never been able to that" She told him, "I mean not once, not even by accident or because of luck!"

Tai chuckled, but realized his arms were still around her and she was a little to close to him, he let her go "Well now you did"

"Now I should teach you to cheer" Mimi said wickedly, "Oh the fun we'd have"

Tai smirked, "Maybe in your dreams" He said with a laugh, sitting back down on the bleachers.

Mimi stood next to him, "No one would have to know Tai…a split here a herkie there" She persisted. She was having way too much fun with this.

"_Now_ I'm sold" Tai humored her.

"But then I'd have to see _you _more then I need to" Mimi wrinkled her nose playfully.

Tai laughed, "Oh yeah? I know you'd be looking forward to it"

Mimi opened her mouth to say something but Tai had grabbed her and began to tickle her "Ah! Tai stop!" She squealed.

He laughed along with her as she wiggled on his lip, "C'mon quit it!" She yelped between laughs.

"Say I'm the…

He stopped when he heard someone clear their throat, "Matt" He said, as Mimi practically jumped off his lap.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" Mimi asked completely and utterly confused.

Matt walked closer to them "I wanted to see if you were okay" He said stiffly, "I _was_ going to your Bio class but I heard…" He looked at Tai as if to say _Tell me this was innocent._

"Mimi was not feeling the frog thing so we bailed" He said coolly.

Mimi nodded "Seriously, and then we came here" She added, "Oh and Tai taught me how to shoot a basketball!" She said vibrantly, hoping to lighten the mood.

Matt gave a curt nod, "Yeah, all right" He sighed, "I mean you guys are friends" He said with a shrug.

"Yeah" Tai said.

"Exactly" Mimi piped in.

Matt eyed them for a minute "So thanks for lookin' out for my girl" he said carefully, as Mimi tucked herself under his open arm.

Tai shook his head, "Yeah, yeah any time man" He sounded relieved.

"Oh and coach came into English and told me to tell you that he wants you to be at practice" Matt told Tai.

"Why? I can't even play" He said bitterly.

Matt shrugged, "Just make sure your ass is at practice" He said shortly.

Mimi sent Tai an apologetic glance as the bell began to ring signaling the end of the period.

-x-

**A/N: **Okay so? Was there too much in one chapter?

How about the cute little Taiora scene at the beginning? Didn't it just warm your heart and give you cavity at the same time?! Lol

**Side note: **I've always been a pretty big fan of Michi especially their friendship so yeah, that's what that's all about. I've got plans for the two of them (insert evil laugh) haha lol.

**Song- **One Perfect Something: _Linkin Park_

As always read, **REVIEW** and enjoy, I hope this chapter was up to all of your standards.

Big **Thanks** to:

**Starshadow117**

**PrincessJaded**

**M M Forever**

**Populette :]**

**Lov3Brucas**

**RK13**

**CancerCute**


	9. Miss California

-x-

**Chapter 9**: _Miss California_

_And I'm gonna take you to the mansion where I hide  
and I'm gonna paint a diamond on your hand  
And you will be my bride  
_

_You'll be missed Miss Califor__nia  
You'll be kissed by only me  
__When they can't find you you'll turn into a mystery  
But you're no mystery to me, Miss California  
_

-x-

Mimi stood surrounded by a whole lot of people she didn't recognize. She could tell a lot of them went to her school but never for her life would she be able to recall any of their names. She had come here for Matt, as sort of a way to make up for the whole "Tai" situation the week before, but she just felt really uncomfortable.

He had told her he was running late and to just find Sora, but so far there was no sign of the red head, or Tai. She hadn't seen him since yesterday, when all four of them went to a movie. She had tried Sora's phone about three or four times but she wasn't picking up and Matt was no where to be found.

"Hey!" Someone breathed into her ear, causing her to jump back.

Mimi recognized that face, "J-Joe" She stammered out, keeping her distance.

He seemed affronted, "You look lonely" He commented.

Mimi shook her head, "I'm just looking for Matt…you know my boyfriend" She was quick to point it out, just so Joe didn't get any ideas. Not that she thought he'd ever take advantage of her or try to pull something…she just wanted to be sure.

_Oh oh, there's my summer girl  
I've been wanting her  
I hear she's got a boyfriend  
Thought I could leave her for a season _

_but it just got cold_

His eyes hardened and his jaw clenched, "Oh, you're with _him_" He couldn't hold the contempt out of his voice.

The tone of his voice made her feel extremely uncomfortable, "Yeah, yeah I am" She still felt the need to be polite, she didn't want him to think she was afraid of him or anything.

"I just thought…well maybe you'd come out on a date with me" There was a glint in his charcoal eyes.

Mimi looked towards the floor, "Oh well Matt—

"C'mon Mimi, you know its not serious" He shrugged non chalantly, "I mean this is Matt Ishida we are talking about right? He doesn't have girlfriends" Joe smirked, he knew he had hit a nerve.

Mimi took a step back, "No, it is he told me it would be different with me" She didn't know why she was defending herself to him.

Joe let out a dry laugh, "Oh is that what he told you? Well that's what he said to poor Kira over there and we all know how that turned out" He said mirthlessly.

Mimi stared at him confusedly, her curiosity taking over, "What do you mean?"

Joe grinned, seeing he now had the upper hand "Well love, she's pregnant" His eyes flicked joyously.

Mimi shook her head, there was no way. She had heard that Kira was pregnant a couple of weeks ago but Matt would have said something if it had been his. She just knew he wouldn't lie to her about something like this nor would he keep it from her, "Well it's not his, if that's what your thinking" She said defiantly.

Joe laughed again, "Oh really? Well the timing does seem rather…_peculiar_ then" He said his voice eerily soft, "But if that's what you need to sleep at night"

Mimi didn't want to hear any more, she wasn't sure how much more she could stomach, "Yeah, whatever I'm gonna go" She mumbled.

She turned on her heal to leave but Joe grabbed her wrist and yanked her back painfully, "Let go!" She yelled, squirming under his grip.

Joe placed his lips on her ear, "You could have it so much better, I'd treat you like a queen" He murmured, his fingers gliding up her arm.

Mimi shivered under his touch but not the way she did with Matt, she just felt so scared, "Let me go!" She seethed, wrenching her wrist free.

"Mark my words _princess_" His voice dripping venom, "I always get what I want" He called after her, but she was already gone.

Mimi ran as fast as she could, cradling her throbbing arm to her chest. She knew there'd be a bruise on her wrist in the morning. Tears were springing up in her eyes as she recounted the altercation. He had made her feel so scared, so helpless, so vulnerable and it was becoming painfully clear that it wasn't a coincidence. The lurking behind shadows, the feeling of being watched, the text message she had gotten this morning that said _I'm still watching you princess_, it was all starting to make sense.

She ran as far as her feet would carry, her eyes squeezed so tight they were beginning to hurt. She was in such a dazed rush she didn't see the person who had just appeared in front of her, "Ah!" She screamed as she collided with them.

"Mimi!" The voice was familiar and comforting.

With out even thinking she flung her arms around the person, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath, "What's wrong, you're shaking" There was immediate concern in his voice, as he held her close to him.

"Tai, Joe he—

But her voice broke off, last time Tai had told Joe to stay away from her it landed him in the hospital. She knew how irrational he could be and she refused to let him get hurt _again_ because of her, "He what?" He asked, his voice dangerously.

Mimi shook her head, "Nothing, nothing" She couldn't take it back though and she knew he wasn't going to let it go.

"Tell. Me" He demanded.

Mimi took a deep breath, "No he just I mean he reminded me about um Kira and her being pregnant and stuff and I just…" Her voice broke, it killed her lying to Tai.

He pulled her away from his body and stared at her for a moment, he knew she wasn't telling the truth because of how shaken she looked. Her hazel eyes were screaming for him to press on but he didn't, "He's a dick, Kira's a drama queen and if she really is pregnant, I honestly doubt it's Matt's" He soothed, tightening his grip around her waist.

But this had done little to comfort Mimi, he said he doubted that the baby was Matt's but what if it was? Then what would she do? What would he do? "Where is he?" Mimi asked annoyedly.

Tai nodded towards the two cars parked at the start, "In his car" he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"And Sora?" Mimi asked, staring around for the girl.

Tai lead her towards the start, so they could get a clearer view of the race "At home…she's mad at me" He admitted sheepishly.

Mimi raised her eye brows, "Why?" It felt good to have a distraction.

Tai dropped his arm from Mimi's shoulders, "Ah, well she's a little vulnerable right now" He said indistinctly, giving a slight head nod to Matt.

Mimi winked at the blonde, whatever issues she had with him could wait—this was his moment and she wasn't going to ruin it, "Wanna be a little less vague?" Mimi asked with a small smile, turning her attention back to Tai.

Tai scratched the back of his neck, "She uh well she told me she didn't want me racing any more and it became an argument" He sighed, she could tell he didn't like fighting with her.

Mimi gave a small nod, "She loves you so much though…" Mimi trailed off.

"I know that, I mean I love her too which is why I'd never ask her to give something up for me" He said a little defensively.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Seriously, not even if it almost killed her?" She asked incredulously.

Tai looked taken aback for a moment, "I uh, well no" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Mimi gave him a look that said _oh really?_, "Yeah right" She said.

"Now I told you, so you wanna tell me?" He asked with a small frown.

Mimi stared up at him, "Tell you what?" She asked in a small voice.

Tai looked at her, "You know what" He said a little annoyedly.

"Tai…" Mimi sighed, "Please, not right now?" She pleaded.

He didn't want her to get upset but he really wanted to know what she had been running from, "Fine, but seriously Meems, you're gonna have to tell me soon…" He said honestly.

Mimi raised an eye brow, "Or what?" She asked playfully.

But Tai was unfazed by her tone, "I'll tell Matt" He shrugged.

He wasn't sure if he'd actually do it, but if she was in trouble somehow then he wanted to know. She had already become really important to him and no one had the right to make her feel so scared. He cared about her so much and he wasn't even really sure why. But there was something familiar about her and it just made him want to protect her.

Mimi narrowed her eyes at him, "Seriously?" She asked with a snort, "You're bluffing" She said confidently.

"Try me" He said simply.

-x-

Mimi couldn't be happier once the race was over. She didn't really care for it at all, it didn't give her a rush like Sora had said it would and she just felt awkward around all the car enthusiasts who were talking about torque and car speeds. And ever since the accident with Tai (which no one knew what really happened still), she was a little unnerved. Then there was the confrontation with Joe that still had her reeling.

But when she saw Matt making his way over to her (running away from his "adoring fans") she made sure to plaster a big smile on her face, "Hey you" She greeted him with a kiss.

He wrapped an arm around his waist, "You had fun?" He asked, walking her towards Kari, Tai and Tk.

Mimi nodded immediately, "Yeah it was great" She lied.

"Good" he grinned, kissing the side of her head.

She didn't dare mention what happened with Joe, she knew she couldn't. If there was any reaction she feared more then Tai's, it was Matt's. The simple mention of his name causes Matt to tense up, knowing that he had all but threatened Mimi would lead him to do God knows what.

"How'd we make out?" His voice interrupted her thoughts, he was speaking to Kari.

She had a pool of money in her lap, "All the bets were on you!" She exclaimed, throwing some money in the air, "You've got a grand here, easy" She grinned.

Matt smirked, "All in a day's work"

He started to talk to Tk about the race, the brothers were animatedly discussing every inch of it, practically dissecting the entire thing. Mimi couldn't help but just sort of tune it out, she just wanted their conversation to end. But when it showed no signs of letting up she was becoming impatient. She wanted nothing more then to just get the hell out of here. She felt so unsafe. Vulnerable. And strangely alone.

Mimi subconsciously moved closer to him, she didn't want to be here any more, "You think we could go?" She asked a little edgily.

He looked a little taken aback, "Uh, yeah yeah sure…you okay?" He asked her.

Mimi bit her lip, "I just wanna get out of here" She mumbled.

"Oh-kay, yeah let's go" He glanced at Tai, who gave him a helpless shrug.

As soon as they were away from their friends, Matt pulled her back "Hey, what's going on with you?" He asked with a small frown.

Mimi looked away from his gaze, "Nothing, I was just feeling…" She trailed off, she didn't know what to say and she honestly wasn't in the mood. She didn't even bother making up an excuse.

He stared at her, "I'm not gonna make you tell me but if it's something serious…well I hope you will" He settled.

Mimi felt a little better knowing that he wasn't going to force her to tell him what was going on. A part of her wanted to believe that she was keeping all this from him for his sake, so he wouldn't do anything she'd regret. But the other part _knew_ it was so he wouldn't get too close.

Mimi leaned against the passenger side of his car, "I'm just fine" She knew she didn't sound too convincing and at this point she was too tired to care.

He placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs rubbing soft circles around the protruding bones "Whenever you don't feel fine though, just know you can tell me" He said warmly.

But Mimi couldn't help but feel angry at him for reasons she herself didn't know, maybe it was because she came to this race because she felt like she owed it to him or maybe it was because of Joe's comment concerning him and Kira.

"Kinda like how you told me what happened with your parents?!" She snapped, jerking his hands off her.

Matt's eyes darkened and his jaw stiffened, "Get in" He said a little roughly, walking around the front of his car to his side.

Mimi stared daggers in his direction before pulling open the car door and violently shutting it behind her. She let her mind wander back to what happened a week ago, the day after Matt's parents got home.

"_How'd it go?" Mimi asked a very disheveled looking Matt._

_He let out a drawn out sigh before facing her, "It doesn't matter" he said finally, restarting his car for second time._

_Mimi scrunched her nose like a bunny, "Come on, you said you'd tell me" She reminded him._

_Matt shrugged a shoulder carelessly, "Well in that case, nothing" His voice was almost cold._

_Mimi looked affronted, "Was it your dad?" She pressed on._

_Matt ignored her question, "You want breakfast?" He asked, it was Saturday and he was at her house pretty early. Per her request._

_Mimi narrowed her eyes at him, "You're kidding right?!" She asked incredulously._

_He didn't look at her, "No, I'm hungry" He was so calm, it only made her angrier._

"_Fine, if this is the way you want it to be" She yelled at him, flinging open his car door, "And no I don't want breakfast!" She screamed, heading back to her house in an angry huff._

He'd come back later that day with an apology bouquet of roses and her favorite movie. He looked honestly sorry and she decided to forget about the ugliness that took place earlier that morning, chalking it up to both of them being grumpy. He sat through two grueling hours of A Walk to Remember and took her out for ice cream after wards. Making her forget all about what he wasn't telling her.

Her blackberry began to vibrate in her lap, the screen read: _1 new text message. _Matt hadn't even glanced in her direction the entire time. She picked it up reading the new text.

_Trouble in Paradise? Not for long…you won't have to deal with him much longer beautiful, we'll be together soon._

_I'll be watching you._

Mimi's heart hammered against her chest, her breathing got shallower and her vision began to blur. She felt light headed and it took all she had not to puke or pass out. As tears sprung up in her hazel eyes, she squeezed them shut.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, all anger dissipating for a moment.

Mimi shook her head, "I…" Her voice trembled, she didn't know what was going on with her but she had never felt so scared in her life.

"Mimi" He called out again, but his voice sounded distant, it felt like the world was crashing around her.

He pulled the car over on the deserted road, the second he put it in park he bent over her, "What's wrong?" He asked again, this time he sounded scared.

She couldn't get words out and she couldn't stop the tears from falling, before she knew it she had fallen into his embrace. Bawling on his shoulder. Thankfully, he didn't ask her any more questions but just held her and that was all she needed at the moment.

-x-

Mimi woke up with light streaming through her blinds practically blinding her. For a moment she wasn't really sure where she was or what had happened but as she glanced around her green and pink room, the events of the previous night came crashing down around her. She remembered crying on Matt's shoulder as he confusedly rubbed her back, when she finally stopped crying he drove her home, not asking her a thing about what had led to her sudden outburst.

Maybe he just assumed she was bipolar.

He had stayed with her until she fell asleep, it was the only way she had fallen asleep at all. She guessed he'd left sometime late last night and it made her feel so _warm_ when she realized some one would do that for her.

Anxiously, with trembling hands she picked up her phone dreadfully checking if she had any new messages. She had one.

_Feeling better? Matt told me bout wut happened last nite…sounds heavy…lol. Um so yeah wenever you get up just give me a call._

_Love ya!_

_Sora_

Mimi let out a relieved sigh, she had never felt so much gratitude towards Sora. She furiously scrolled through her phone book, stopping at Sora's name. With out missing a beat she pressed the green phone button and began her call.

Then she patiently waited for it to ring. Only she didn't have to wait longer then one bell sound because Sora all but jumped on the phone, "Mimi! I was hoping it'd be you" she was talking fast.

Mimi prayed Sora wouldn't ask her about her breakdown, she wasn't sure if she could lie to the red head, "Yeah, I missed you last night" She wanted to stall the subject as long as she could.

Sora responded immediately, "Me and Tai got in a huge fight, I just didn't wanna be around him" She admitted.

Mimi was about to say she knew but then decided against it, "About what?" She asked.

She heard Sora shift the phone, "Okay, so apparently Tai's got some deluded idea in his head that he's going to race as soon as next Tuesday!" Sora exclaimed, "I mean next Tuesday?! Does that sound remotely sane to you! He's like retarded or something!" Mimi just added a few "Yeah you're right's" And "I know exactly what you're saying" as she vented.

"And then he has the nerve to say that I'm giving him an ultimatum or something?! As if that even makes sense!" Her voice almost hysterical. Clearly she needed to get all this off her chest.

Mimi just listened tentively, she had been thankful for the distraction but she just couldn't keep her mind off the cryptic text. She thought that everything that had been happening to her lately was just a coincidence, but her confrontation with Joe had all but told her that it wasn't. And she had an eerie feeling that he wasn't done with her yet.

"Mimi, you there?" Sora's voice asked in her ear.

Mimi let out a shaky breath, "Yeah, yeah I'm here" She answered.

_But who else is?_

-x-

Mimi heard a small knock at her open door, "Hey pretty girl" He said with a small smile, leaning against the door frame.

Mimi through the covers off herself, not even worrying about the fact that she was still in her flannel shorts and tank top, she threw herself in his arms "I really really missed you" She said into his neck.

He looked slightly surprised, "Yeah? You just saw me…" He pointed out fondly, kissing the top of her head.

Mimi felt herself smile in what felt like ages, "Didn't you miss me?" She stared up at him, playfully pouting.

Matt could hardly take how adorable she looked, he dipped his head sucking her bottom lip between his teeth. Mimi snaked her arms around his neck, deepening their embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close as he could.

Before either of them knew it, they were stumbling back to towards her bed almost tripping several times in the process due to the fact that neither of them wanted to break their kiss. Mimi felt around for her mattress as Matt laid her back gently, she let her fingers get lost in his hair, pulling him closer to her.

She moved up the mattress and he placed his hands on either sides of her as she wriggled under him comfortably.

He finally pulled his lips away from hers his kisses trailing down to her neck. She threw her head back letting a moan escape her lips. "Matt" She breathed out, his lips attached to the nape of her neck. Her hands traveling up and down his shoulders, tracing every muscle in his well defined arms.

His hand found the hem of her tank top and as his fingers grazed against the smooth skin of her stomach, she felt tendrils of ecstasy run up and down her body. She pulled his mouth back to hers, his tongue melding with hers.

It wasn't until she began to remove his shirt that he broke away, "We shouldn't" He murmured, slowly getting off her four poster bed.

"What?" Mimi asked confusedly, sitting up on her elbows. "I thought you wanted to…" She stared away from him, embarrassed.

Matt ran a hand through his hair, "More then you _wanna _know" He said finally, "It's really hard not to want to Mimi…but you're not you right now" He said quietly, his gaze fixated on the carpet.

Mimi shook her head, "What are you talking about?" She asked defensively.

He sighed, "Somethin's going on with you, I mean I just don't want this to be end up being something you regret" He still refused to meet her gaze.

Mimi shot up off the bed, "No I'm fine, seriously!" She persisted. "Like honestly, I'm probably just PMSing or something" She shrugged off.

Matt's face broke out into a small smile but it quickly faded, "You keep saying your fine but you don't seem it" He said carefully.

"I just I mean, there's just this stuff that's been bugging me but I'm okay" She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Matt touched her face, "What kind of stuff?"

She leaned into his hand, "I just…if I ask you something, do you promise not to get mad?" she asked unsurely.

"I can't promise but I'll try" He bargained.

Mimi took a really deep breath, "So um last night right? Joe—

At the sound of his name Matt went rigid, Mimi almost lost her nerve but knew it was too late to turn back now. "He said some things…" She trailed off.

"What kind of things?" His voice sounded strained, like he was trying really hard to hold back his anger.

Mimi continued, "Is Kira's baby yours?" She asked bluntly, all this beating around the bush was killing her.

He looked so shocked he took three steps back nearly falling into her dresser, "W-What?" He stuttered, his eyes wide.

Mimi wasn't going to repeat it, she just waited for him to answer. "No" He said about two seconds later, "No way" He reiterated.

Mimi raised an eye brow, "How can you be so sure?" She asked.

Matt didn't want to go into this, he knew he had a jaded history and an ever shadier past. He had been trying really hard to be a different person, to prove to her he wasn't going to hurt her. Revealing his relationship with Kira in all its messy details, would surely undo it all.

"Just trust me, okay?" He pleaded.

Mimi wasn't sure but for his sake she nodded, "Okay" She mumbled softly, wrapping her arms around herself.

Matt stepped over and pulled her into his arms, "We good?" He asked into her hair.

"Yeah" Mimi answered, she felt like she was lying again but it was a whole lot better then the truth.

-x-

They ended up going down to the diner by the pier with Sora and Tai. They were both ready for a drama free day with their friends. The girls ended up talking about the latest gossip and the boys ran through some new plays for the next game. "Oh but did you hear!?" Mimi piped up suddenly.

"What?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Apparently, we're gonna have another new girl on our squad starting Monday" Mimi told Sora, with a laugh, "Her name's like Zoey or Zoe, and from what Yolie told me in gym apparently the girl is like super gorgeous" She dished.

All of them failed to notice how Matt tensed up at the mention of the girl's name. He looked away from them, his jaw clenched, his eyes _worried._ "She's in Tk's grade" He heard Mimi say.

"Yo I heard about her too, Davis told me she's mad _hot_" He nodded towards Matt with a grin on his face.

Sora shot him a dirty look, "And what does that have to do with anything Tai?" Sora asked, in a sickeningly sweet voice that caused Tai to choke on his fries.

"Nothing, baby, nothing" He said after he'd spewed up the fries.

"Ewh! Tai that's so gross!" Mimi shrieked, jumping off the table.

"Sorry Mimi, next time I'm choking I won't spit it out, I'll just you know die" He said sarcastically.

Matt laughed at that, now happy the subject had been changed, "A couple of weeks ago, Kari was over our house to do some project with Tk right?" He began his story, "And so I came in and said something funny or something right when Tk took a sip of his soda so he was like so scared to spit it out in front of Kari that it came out of his nose instead"

Tai roared with laughter and the two of them began to laugh hysterically, "Poor Tk" Mimi cooed.

Sora shook her head, "Boys are so insensitive" She said in agreement.

But their laughter didn't let up and pretty soon Mimi and Sora just ended up laughing along. Shooting each other a look that just said _if you_ _can't beat em, join em._

"Oh and even funnier" Mimi said once the laughter died down, everyone stared in anticipation, "Matt's paying" She winked at her boyfriend.

Matt shook his head, "Every time" He said playfully, wrapping an arm around Mimi's shoulders. "Mooches" he said with a laugh.

-x-

Matt had dropped Mimi off back home later that night, after the diner they had taken a walk along the pier (per the girls' request), saw a movie of the boys' choice (some new age rendition of the Poltergeist, through which Mimi had all but jumped into Matt's lap) and then went back to Sora's house to hang out in her hot tub, an activity the Matt and Tai thoroughly enjoyed.

She watched him drive off happily as she let the fun of today settle in. She couldn't remember when she'd had so much fun just being herself with people she was comfortable with. She didn't have to sugar coat anything, she did ridiculous things and didn't have to be anything she wasn't. Mimi knew that whatever bad had come of this move, there had been more good. She'd never felt more at home any where else but here.

And as she locked and bolted every door and window she thought of how great her life was otherwise. She had all but convinced herself that whatever was going on would just fade out on its own, and her friends wouldn't let anything happen to her.

But as she went to draw the curtains around her backyard glass door, she unmistakably saw the white gleam of a pair of eyes and an outline of a smirk against the dark backdrop. Just then as Mimi saw the shadow of a grin disappear, her phone began to vibrate itself off the counter. With her heart racing out of her chest, her entire body shaking and tears spilling down her face, she read the screen. _1 new text message, _with just three words.

I'm. Watching. You.

_But I'm gonna take you to my boxcar on the beach  
And I'm gonna hang the sun above your bed  
And soak your hair in bleach_

_You'll be missed miss C__alifornia  
You'll be kissed by only me  
When they can't find you you'll turn into a mystery  
But you're no mystery to me, miss California_

-x-

**A/N:**So I know that took kind of long, longer then my updates have been lately but the hardest part is always starting a chapter, you know? I decided to put in a race scene since there hasn't been one in while right? I'm thinking some of you are going to start putting together who the stalker is pretty soon.

**On a different note**: How was the **Mimato**? Cute right? Didn't you think they were gonna do it? Haha, not yet. :P (I know that Jenn's upset). I personally love them fighting because think they both have really strong personalities and as hot as they are, it's inevitable that they'd clash.

**Song-** Miss California: _Jack's Mannequin._  
I chose it to kind of represent the **stalker**'s perspective, you know? It's creepy isn't it, lol but I like it. Anyway tell me how you guys liked the chapter, I need some feedback!

**And** while I'm on the subject of songs, the one I used last time (this is for you Princess Jaded, since you asked :] love you!) is called "One Perfect Something" by Linkin Park.

Anyway that's the end of my extremely long author's note!

**Ciao** for now!


	10. Calm Before the Storm: Part 1

-x-

**Chapter 10**: _Calm Before the Storm__ (Part 1):_

-x-

Matt stood in the foyer of his house at six in the morning as requested by his departing parents. Their trip home was as abrupt as their departure from Italy, with the earth shattering news that they had decided to spring on himself and his brother. The fact that this was all happening was almost too much to comprehend.

"Take care of each other" His mother, Nancy, said as she always did. "Mommy loves you, all _three_ of you" She gave each of them a quick hug.

And there it was again, the three of them—how could they keep something like this from them?!

Tk grunted in response and Matt just stared out of the window, "You guys are just a little stunned right now, but it'll settle in" Dan winked, his eyes lighting up with glee.

Matt opened his mouth to retort but his mother shot him a look that said _You aren't going to push this_ so he quickly closed it.

"We'll be fine uhm Dad" A small feminine voice finally said, her blue eyes staring at the vanilla carpet.

Dan couldn't help but grin, "I know Zoe, you guys don't have a choice" He said with a small laugh, before opening the door for his wife.

"This is bull shit" Matt barked, walking away from the two.

But as the footsteps behind him came closer, he couldn't hold back his anger "What?" He whirled around.

She didn't look frightened or taken aback she just stared at him with the same intensity that he was glaring at her with, "This isn't my fault you know! I didn't ask for this" She snapped, "I would've been happier in Italy, where the pasta is amazing and the boys are cute!" She knew her argument wasn't very strong but he was being so unfair.

Matt gave a dry laugh, "Then why'd you come here huh?"

She whipped her long blonde hair out of her face, "Because my fuckin' mother died!" She yelled.

He had known this from the beginning, "But you had to come here?" He was merciless.

She couldn't help but frown, "You're the biggest dick in the world…I feel so bad for your girlfriend" She snorted in disgust, "And for the record, I didn't ask for a Dad either—he all but forced me to come here!" Her chest was heaving up and down, never in her life had she been so angry.

Matt looked stunned for a minute, "My girlfriend is a lucky girl" He smirked, "Trust me"

She rolled azure eyes, "Oh puh-lease, she's probably clawing her eyes out right now so she wouldn't have to see you anymore!" Zoe replied angrily.

Matt shook his head, "You want me" He laughed, "But that's pretty gross"

She stuck a finger in her open mouth and pretended to gag, "Yeah, I'd want you if I were bulimic! Your face induces vomit!" She shoved past him.

Matt immediately felt a little bad though because it really wasn't her fault at all. She didn't ask to be the illegitimate love child of an illicit affair between her mother and his _father_. What's more, her mother had known—known all this time that there was this girl out there who was half her husband's and she had never said a word, to anyone.

Dan hadn't even known he'd had a daughter, not until the girl's mother had contacted him in Italy, as a last dying wish she'd asked Dan to take her with him so she'd grow up in a real home, with real parents. So in actuality it wasn't her fault at all. Plus she's a girl and he never liked yelling at girls.

Gathering up his strength and swallowing his pride he made his way up the spiraling staircase. He wasn't sure what he would say to her but he knew it had to be something a kin to an apology, he figured her owed it to her.

He gently knocked on the door of the guest room they'd just renovated for her, "Can I come in?" He asked through the door.

When she didn't reply he decided to open it anyway, figuring if she'd be changing or something she would've at least said so. He found her sitting against her head board, with a book in her lap. He hoped she wasn't crying, but in the limited time he'd spent with her—she'd seemed really strong. Not one of those sensitive, weepy girls that cry over a chipped nail.

Matt carefully sat on her bed, facing her, "Sorry" He figured he might as well just say it, prolonging it would be worse.

Her neck twitched for a moment as if she wanted to look up, but she didn't, "Why? It's not like you said anything mean or rude" She said quietly, he could hear the sarcasm in her voice from a mile away.

"Look Zoe, this was just weird you know? I mean my parents hadn't even given me or Tk a _hint_ that this—

Finally she stared up at him, "You don't have to explain anything to me, I pretty much get it okay?" She said stiffly, "I didn't want to come here, but I had hoped that maybe you'd be a little more understanding" Her voice was low.

He knew he should have been, "I can't take the way I've been for the past two weeks back, but I'm ready to make an effort" he put a hand on her exposed knee, "As long as you know, it's not too late?" he kept his gaze on the glow in the dark stars she'd stuck up on her roof.

She thought about his words for a moment, "Why the change of heart?" She asked with a sigh.

Matt shrugged a shoulder, "I guess that I finally heard you" He answered, he wasn't sure if it made much sense to her but he hoped she understood, "And you definitely talked to me in a way I'm not used to…usually my word is law" he added lightly, a small smile on his face.

She couldn't hold back her laugh, "I've never met anyone more cocky then you" She said her voice was a little cold, but her eyes had softened—signaling that she'd forgiven him.

"Okay well then I should probably…" Matt gestured towards the door.

Zoe nodded, "Yeah, we got school in like forty five minutes" She pointed out.

He patted her leg, "Tell me if you need a ride" He offered, though he knew she had a car of her own.

-x-

"Are you okay? You look wired" Matt commented, staring at his girlfriend's dilated pupils and shaking hands.

Mimi couldn't admit to him that this was the side effect of the sleeping pills she'd been taking, because then she's have to tell him why and that was something she didn't want to go into, "I'm alright, three cups of coffee is all" She was almost certain he'd buy it.

And he did, "That's a shit load of coffee" He said in surprise.

She gave a small laugh, "Oh but I've got news!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Matt raised his eye brows, "Yeah?"

Mimi nodded, "Yeah, So I was on the phone with Sora last night right?" She stopped to see if he was listening.

"Okay" He answered, signaling her to continue.

"All right, well she told me and this is so awesome but she got her Dad to give us the keys to his beach house…on Myrtle Beach!" She could hardly contain her enthusiasm, "We're going over the long weekend that's coming up!" She added with glee.

Matt grinned, "That's awesome babe, we leave Wednesday then huh?" He asked, pulling into their school parking lot.

"Yeap!" She yelped, she was so happy to be getting away for five whole days, nothing but tanning, walks on the beach and shopping—it was a much needed vacation.

Matt chuckled, "It's gonna be fun, whose going?" He inquired.

Mimi got out of the car before answering, "Me, you, Sora and Tai" She answered, "Who else?"

Matt shrugged a shoulder, "That's gonna be nice" He assured her.

"Best part though…it's right on the beach! I honestly can _not_ wait" Mimi was thoroughly enthused and he loved seeing her so happy.

He draped an arm over her shoulders as they entered the building, "It's gonna be good" He genuinely meant it; a getaway from Tree Hill was all they needed, with all the shit that had been going on lately.

He dipped his head and capture her lips in a kiss, "I'm happy" She said once they broke away.

Matt pulled her closer, "I like it when you're happy" He smiled into her hair.

He wasn't sure what love spell she had cast on him but he knew he'd never felt like this about anyone before. He loved it when she was happy and couldn't bare it if she were sad. He'd never cared about anyone but himself before, he'd always put himself first above everything else, but after meeting her he just couldn't any more. And the guys in the locker room could joke that he was whipped, but he really didn't care. Because truthfully, he probably was.

-x-

"Look there she is" Yolie whispered in Mimi's ear, it was a little hard to hear over the boys' screeching sneakers though.

Mimi stared in the direction that Yolie had nodded towards, "Woah…" Mimi got out. The girl was pretty damn gorgeous. Mimi had always been confident with her appearance, she'd been called hot, beautiful, pretty, sexy and every other synonym for good looking but she felt as though she paled in comparison next to _her_.

Her long blonde hair glittered, her heart shaped face was delicate, she had clear blue eyes and a cheerleader's body—it was no wonder all eyes were on this girl. But she didn't carry herself with the arrogance you'd expect from someone so stunning.

"Is this um cheerleading practice?" The girl asked Mimi.

Mimi resisted the urge to blurt out _duh, _"Yeah…you're Zoe?" She asked, running a hand through her mahogany hair.

The blonde nodded, "The school's so big I mean it took me like five years to find the place" She laughed it off.

Mimi hadn't wanted to like Malibu Barbie but she couldn't help it. The girl seemed so down to earth "Yeah, believe me I know" She agreed, remembering how long it had taken her to find her locker that first day.

"So you mind if I stretch with you? These other girls seem a little…" She trailed off, not wanting to offend anyone.

Mimi offered a look of sympathy, "Bitchy? Oh most of them are" Mimi said with a grin, "But you get used to it, I mean I sure as hell did" She patted a spot next to her on the gym floor.

Zoe looked a little surprised, "But I mean aren't you the _It_ girl? You look like you'd be" She noted.

Mimi wasn't sure how to take that, "Well, I mean maybe if I'd gone here from the beginning you know? But I just got here two months ago" She explained.

Zoe's mouth made an "O", "So you were the new girl before me huh?"

Mimi grinned, "Pretty much, they can be kinda judgmental" She said honestly, "Especially considering I'm dating the guy of their wet dreams" She said with a laugh.

Zoe giggled too, "Who?" She asked curiously.

Mimi pointed towards the jumble of boys practicing across the gym, "The taller blonde, Matt Ishida" She gave him a flirty waive.

Zoe's smile froze on her face…Matt her half brother Matt? This was his girlfriend! "You okay?" Mimi asked, looking at her weirdly.

Zoe recollected herself, "Oh yeah fine, fine" She breathed out.

Mimi stared at her for a second, "Oh-kay…" The girl seemed so normal up until this point.

Zoe shook her head, "He just reminded me of someone is all" She said smoothly, noticing a redhead heading their way.

"I can't take Kira's bitching anymore, isn't she supposed to be pregnant?" Sora said annoyedly, "Freakin' cheer nazi" She mumbled, sitting across from Mimi.

"Who's you're friend?" She asked, her eyes traveling to Zoe.

"Zoe, the new girl, remember?" Mimi introduced.

A look of realization dawned on Sora's face; "Hey" She raised a hand in recognition.

Zoe smiled, "Hey"

Sora ran a hand through her hair, "Oh I'm Sora by the way" She added, nodding her head towards the blonde.

Zoe nodded, "So who's Kira?" She asked.

Sora took a deep breath, "Only the worst captain this squad's ever had!" She said loudly, "The only thing she has down is her splits, those are damn near perfect" Sora smirked.

Mimi laughed, "From spreading her legs so much" she said in sing song voice, as Sora laughed along.

"So how excited are you about Wednesday!" Sora could hardly contain herself, "It's gonna be amazing" All thoughts about Kira dissipating.

Mimi's hazel eyes lit up, "I told Matt this morning, OmyGod, Sora honestly I can not wait! The four of us, the beach oh it's going to be—

"Perfect?" Sora supplied.

Mimi nodded eagerly, "Exactly!"

Zoe felt a little misplaced as the girls continued to talk about their vague plans to go to wherever it was they were going. Apparently both of their boyfriends were going with them, meaning her half brother would be away for five whole days. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. If it hadn't been for this morning she probably would've been thrilled, he was annoying and rude. But he'd really reached out to her today, it didn't feel like a game or a lie, he was honestly sorry. And she knew that apologizing must have been hard for him, especially to someone he didn't even know.

She felt as though they had gained some sort of understanding through that small conversation, as if it had opened up a door to communication and a real relationship. She was hoping they'd be able to build on that, really become like brother and sister. Tk included obviously. Since she'd never had siblings before or a real family, part of her had really been looking forward to the move, not that she'd ever admit it out loud.

Zoe knew that the three of them wouldn't become like best friends over night, she wasn't delusional or retarded but she hoped that over time they'd be as close as the sitcom kids who ate dinner at a table and wore matching outfits. Except with out the matching outfits part.

"So wait you know Matt?" Mimi's voice brought her back to reality.

Zoe's breath hitched, "Huh?" She was going to play dumb as long as she could.

Mimi scrunched her eye brows, "Didn't you say you knew Matt or something like that?"

Zoe shook her head, "No he just uh reminded me of someone" She repeated.

Sora nodded her head up and down, "Who? Chad Michael Murray?" She grinned, there was no denying Matt was hot. Not even Sora could ignore that.

Mimi playfully pushed Sora's shoulder, "Matt's way hotter then him Sor" Mimi winked.

Zoe let out a shaky laugh, "Yeah, he's definitely really hot" Her insides cringed as the words came out, because he was still technically her brother—even if they hadn't known each other till about two weeks ago.

Mimi raised an eye brow, "He's mine though" She said with a laugh.

Zoe held back her _"You can have him"_ response, since she was sure Mimi would detect the disgust in her voice, "You're a lucky girl" She used the exact words Matt had used that morning. And it took all she had not to laugh at the irony of it all.

-x-

Matt sat on his bed, the TV on mute and a book in his lap; none of his friends (not even Sora or Tai) would be able to imagine him reading, but he couldn't help it, books intrigued him. A small, delicate knock at his door caused him to shove the book under his bed, "Come in" He cleared his throat, trying to remain casual.

Zoe stood in the threshold, a small sheepish grin on her face "Tk told me I'd be able to find the marvelous works of John Steinbeck in here" She stared around his room.

Matt nodded towards the book case, "Depends on what you're looking for though" He answered.

"Grapes of Wrath?" She asked hopefully.

Matt smirked, "Hard cover or paperback, take your pick"

She walked into his room, "I wouldn't have pegged you as a reader" She said as her fingers grazed over the spines of his books.

Matt shrugged a shoulder, "I'm really not" He lied.

She gave him a look that said _"oh really?"_ "You sure got a lot of books then" She laughed.

He shook his head, "All right you caught me, I'm a closet reader" He joked.

She gave a small chuckle, "Got it" She held up the book.

Matt bobbed his head, "Get outta here then" He said playfully, jerking his thumb towards the door.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "We're getting better and better at this brother sister thing" She said sarcastically, before sauntering out of his door.

He laughed to himself; he had seriously misjudged her when he had first met her. His anger had clouded his judgment; he really did regret how he had treated her at the beginning. This was saying a lot since he usually didn't regret things.

His iPhone vibrating itself off his dressing table snapped him out of his thoughts, "Hello" he answered.

"Guess who" It was the unmistakable voice of his girlfriend.

A subconscious smile spread across his face, "Hey babe" His entire body relaxing at the sound of her voice.

"What are you doing right now?" She asked in a not so innocent voice, "I mean like aside from jerking off to a picture of me" She added.

Matt laughed, "You stalkin' me now?"

Mimi rolled her eyes, "No, you're just too predictable" She grinned, "No but really, what are you doing?"

"I was uh watching Baywatch" He didn't want to tell her he'd been reading it was pretty embarrassing.

Mimi giggled, "Not sure how to feel about that" He was such a guy, "Anyway, I was wondering if you could tear your eyes away from Pamela Anderson's boobs for like an hour?"

Matt smirked, "I dunno, think it depends on what you're gonna do for me" He bargained.

"Hey, you had your chance" Mimi said sternly, "C'mon Matt…I really need a second opinion on something" She whined.

Matt shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see it, "I know what that means! It's shopping you want me to come shopping with you and let me tell you princess it isn't happening!" He said quickly.

Mimi sighed, "What if I told you that there'd be something in it for you?" She asked, her voice had a seductive tone to it.

Matt was curious, "Like what?"

"Well let's just say, Pamela Anderson's got _nothing_ on me" She grinned, before hanging up the phone.

She knew she'd won, he was gonna come pick her up and they'd be going to the mall in just about fifteen minutes. If there was one thing she was good at, it was getting what she wanted.

-x-

"Why are we here again?" Matt asked for the fifth time, and they'd just entered the mall.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Will you stop bitching already" She slipped her hand in his, lacing her fingers with his.

Matt knew why he was there, coz she asked him to come "I don't bitch" He mumbled childishly.

Mimi laughed, "Oh no, of course not" She said in a baby voice, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Are we gonna get wherever we're going soon?" He asked, walking past Banana Republic.

Mimi let out a breath, "Remind me to bring Tai next time"

Matt gave a dry laugh, "Good luck with that one, Tai hates the mall more then I do" He said honestly.

"C'mon" Mimi pulled him towards the store she had wanted to go into and his face broke out into a grin when he realized where they were going. _Bikini Hut_, oh this was going to be so worth it.

Mimi smirked his trademark smirk, "Knew you'd be happy" She said, reading his facial expression.

Matt didn't even wipe the grin off his face, "So how many bikinis are you gonna be trying on? Fifteen, Twenty maybe?" He asked expectantly.

It was Mimi's turn to laugh, "In your dreams maybe, try like five" She went straight for their Just Shipped section.

Matt kissed the side of her head, "Works for me"

-x-

So this didn't exactly go according to the plan Matt had in his head. He's thought that it would take her like five minutes to pick out a couple of bikinis and then she'd give him a little show and he'd be happy. In reality it took her forty frickin five minutes to pick out four bikinis and now she was changing into them.

"Almost done" Mimi called over the stall.

Matt fidgeted in the uncomfortable blue chair, "Okay" The only upside of waiting in a girls dressing room? He'd already seen three blondes just about naked. Hey, what's the harm in looking right?

Finally Mimi stepped out of the stall in a baby pink bikini lined with gold glitter, "So I think it's a little too much and I honestly don't feel…

But Matt had pretty much tuned out the rest he was too busy slowly panning her body. Her gorgeous, flawless, too good to be real body, instantly he felt the blood rush south.

"Um hello? Am I talking to myself here?" Mimi snapped.

Matt looked up at her face, "It's working for me" He shrugged.

Mimi rolled her hazel eyes, "You are so no help!" She said, before disappearing behind the door again.

Matt knew he shouldn't have agreed to come. Because now not only was he slightly grumpy but a little horny too, seeing her half naked through three more bikinis would surely cause him to well pitch a tent. Thinking back to the day in her bedroom, he was still surprised he was the one to stop them from going all the way. _Idiot!_

"So I'm really liking this one" Mimi said opening the door and standing in front of him.

It was a green with white stripes and fit her body perfectly, Matt tried not to stare at her for too much longer, "Yeah? Me too" He agreed.

Mimi ran a hand down her stomach, "Ugh, but how pale am I?!" She'd meant it rhetorically.

Matt chose not to comment because he didn't think she looked pale.

She stood in front of him a second longer examining herself in the mirror behind him, "Okay be back in a flash" She said, skipping back to the room.

Matt banged his head against the wall behind him; he really wasn't sure how much more of this he'd be able to take.

"So this one I'm not even going to show you coz it's pretty much perfect" She yelled through the door.

Matt ran a hand through his hair, "If you're sure" He called back, as a red head walked past him giving him a flirtatious smile.

He nodded his head towards her for the hell of it, it's not like she was going to bite. She stopped in the full length mirror hung on the wall, making sure to wink at him through her reflection. Matt grinned, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back against the wall behind him.

The girl stood there for a second longer, writing something on a piece of paper. Then as she walked back she tossed the lipstick kissed torn parchment into his lap. _525-9127 call me!_ Matt laughed before crumpled up the paper and throwing it on the floor, he hadn't wanted the number he just wanted to prove to himself that he could still get it.

"Ready?" Mimi opened the door in her final bikini of the day.

She stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for him to say something "I think you look sexy" And red was definitely her color.

Mimi stared at herself in the deep red bathing suit and completely agreed with him. Out of all of the ones she'd tried on this was her favorite, "You like it?" She asked, taking a few steps closer.

Matt gently pulled her on to his lap, "I do" He said in to her ear.

Mimi squirmed around to face him, "And I'll totally be the hottest girl on Myrtle Beach?" She asked cutely.

Matt chuckled, "Oh yeah" He kissed her bare shoulder.

And as the red head walked by, scowling at his girlfriend Matt couldn't hold back a laugh. She really thought she'd had a shot. "And what's so funny?" Mimi asked confusedly.

Matt shook his head, "Nothing, go change" He patted her butt to signal for her to get up.

"Oh and I think you're in for a pretty long cold shower huh?" She winked over her shoulder.

Matt felt heat rise to his cheeks, "Yeah well…" He murmured.

-x-

**A/N: **So I tried to make this short, notice how it says **Part 1**? I didn't wanna cram too much into one chapter. I thought that the Zoe thing was shocking enough you know? So I'd rather split it up into two, the **first one** (this one) being the part **before **the trip and the **next one** (which will be up soon since **I'm addicted to writing this story**!) will be like their cute little **trip**. As you can tell by the chapter title, this is going to be well basically the little lull of happiness before the big storm and boy what a storm do I have planned :P

**On a different Note: **Wasn't the **mimato** scene cute? I love them together and I put the red head scene in to show that Matt's still kind of an ass you know? Like its sweet he's u trying to change but no one changes over night, I wanted to keep it realistic :] Also, the **Zoe secret** (I don't know much about her but if you want to see what she looks like, just look up the characters from **Digimon Frontiers**, coz that's where she's from) did you guys see that coming?! I hope not lol I wanted it to be a surprise.

**Speaking of Songs**: Calm Before the Storm: _Fall Out Boy_.

Okay read, **review**, Enjoy,

**Ciao!**


	11. Calm Before the Storm: Part 2

-x-

**Chapter 10**:_ Calm Before the Storm_ _(Part 2):_

-x-

"What the fuck do you have in here?!" Matt said through gritted teeth, as he dragged her thousand pound suitcase to his car.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Just the essentials" She gave a shrug.

"Yeah, too bad you don't have to carry it" He scoffed, finally lifting it into the trunk of his car.

Mimi inspected her nails, "Well duh, that's what I have a boyfriend for" She stood against the door, looking bored.

Matt drawled out an overdramatic sigh, "All this and no tip"

Mimi laughed, "Come on, I got your tip right here" She beckoned him over with her finger.

Matt dragged over towards her, "Better be good too" He mumbled.

Mimi leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, "Thanks" She smiled.

He kissed her forehead, "C'mon, we have to go to Sora's and as of now…" He checked his phone, "We're fifteen minutes late"

-x-

Sora ran down her driveway and flung herself on top of Mimi as if they hadn't seen each other in years. It was probably from their mounting excitement for the trip they were about to take, because Mimi reciprocated. "Finally, finally!" She squealed, as the girls hugged each other.

Matt and Tai looked at each other, confused and speechless, "We have to go in the same car! Matt and me argued about it but we just have to!" Mimi exclaimed, glancing towards her blonde boyfriend.

He shook his head, "No" He mouthed.

Mimi rolled her eyes at him, acting as if she hadn't even seen him.

Sora laughed, "We wouldn't be able to fit, you know it" She pointed out with a frown.

Mimi made a face, "Ugh fine" She sighed, "I'll be on the phone with you a whole lot then" She settled.

Sora nodded, "Oh yeah completely" She agreed.

"We should probably leave" Tai interrupted, "I mean it's a kind of long drive" He added.

Mimi disagreed, "Nuh uh, I totally looked it up and it's like two hours with no traffic" She contradicted.

Tai raised his eye brows, "Fine princess if we wanna avoid traffic then we should leave now" He corrected, "_Happy?"_

Mimi didn't answer him, "Bye Sor" She said, walking back to the Porsche parked at the end of the driveway.

Matt unlocked the car while muttering something to Tai, Mimi sat down in her rightful place—the passenger side and waited for him to come and sit next to her. She stared at him through the windshield. His ocean blue eyes (that would darken and lighten with is moods), that sandy blonde hair, his chiseled jaw and dimpled cheek, the way his Adams apple bobbed up and down when he talked. Everything about him just seemed so perfect and with out even realizing it Mimi knew she had fallen for him.

This thing they had going it wasn't temporary or just a trial run. She knew this was it, she could feel it. Maybe it was silly and maybe it was naïve but she didn't knew how else to explain the way she felt for him. Never ever had anything felt so right in her life and she knew that above everything else, as long as she'd always have Matt she'd be okay. Things would be okay.

"Hey" He said, slamming his door closed.

Mimi turned to face him, "Hey" She said softly, reaching up to touch his face, her index finger tracing along his jaw line.

He stared at her confusedly for a moment but didn't ask her, he leaned over and put a kiss on her cheek before starting the car back up. "You excited pretty girl?" He asked distractedly.

Mimi nodded her head, "You know I am" She replied.

He shrugged a shoulder, "Just wanted to make sure" He winked.

"I would have been happier if Sora were here though" She coaxed.

Matt let out a laugh, "What? Aren't I good enough?" He asked with a grin.

Mimi shakes her head, "Nuh uh" She answered.

Matt feigned hurt for a moment, "You're so mean to me" He muttered childishly.

This elicited a giggle for Mimi, "Stop being a baby" She leaned over and placed a kiss on the side of his mouth.

-x-

"I gotta pee" Mimi said, an hour into the ride.

When Matt didn't respond she nudged his shin with her bare foot, "I said I gotta pee!" She said a little more forcefully.

"I _heard_ you" Matt snapped, his foot began to ease up on the gas pedal. Traffic had been a bitch because he took the main highway instead of listening to Tai. He had mentioned that because they had left so late there'd be inbound Thanksgiving Day traffic on the 56 yet he used it anyway. The sat in the gridlock for the entire hour and he was frustrated to his limits. Now only ten minutes out, she had to use the bathroom.

Mimi glared at him, "You don't have to be an ass"

Matt let out a dry laugh, "Oh yeah? Well why didn't you go before we left?" He asked condescendingly, as if he were talking to a four year old.

Mimi rolled her eyes at him, "I didn't have to pee then" She bit back.

"Convenient" He scoffed, taking a right at the exit.

Mimi shook her head, "I can _not_ believe you're mad over this" She said incredulously.

Matt ignored her.

He was in one of his moods and Mimi didn't feel like being around him right then so when he stopped at a beat up old McDonald's she all but jumped out of the car, "Be quick" He yelled out of the window.

Mimi barely heard him she had to go pretty bad so when he yelled across the parking lot she was already on her way inside. Her flip flops shuffling against the sticky floor as she made a beeline for the bathroom. She opened the nearest stall and plopped down thanking god she could relieve herself.

She glanced over the graffiti on the stall as she did up her pants, but her phone vibrating in her pocket distracted her.

_Hurry up!_

Of course it was Matt and he was whining as usual. He was such a dick sometimes and she could hardly take it. If he wasn't so hot she'd probably dumped him ages ago. But who was she kidding with that line? She was hooked and she knew it, he's the guy for her no questions asked.

But that still didn't change the fact that currently she was annoyed and she took her sweet ass time getting back to his car, If he was going to be an ass then she'd be a bitch right back. See who'd last longer.

To her surprise he didn't seem mad any more which pissed her off even more. He didn't get to be a complete jerk when ever he wanted and then expect that she'd just sit around and take it. She'd never been that kind of girl and she wasn't about to start now. "You wanna eat somethin'?" He was the first to speak.

Mimi shook her head stiffly, "Nope"

Matt frowned, "All right, c'mon don't be like that" He reached out of touch her face, but she jerked her face away from his out stretched hand, "Oh okay so it's like that now?" He laughed in disbelief.

Mimi felt her anger bubbling, "Yeap" She said emotionlessly, staring out of the window.

He stared at her for a second, "Fine" He shrugged.

"Fine" She said nonchalantly, not really caring what he did.

He didn't say anything else, instead he just peeled out of the parking lot. It was a little faster then she'd liked and thought he'd slow down once they hit the road. She remembered seeing a beat up sign say _Speed Limit: 65 mph_ and currently he was going close to ninety. That was something she definitely wasn't comfortable with.

But when he didn't slow down, but only seemed to speed up, the frown on her face deepened, "Stop it!" She hissed angrily.

His foot just stepped harder on to the accelerator, "Stop what?" He asked innocently, and Mimi was silently thanking the heavens that this stretch of road was pretty much deserted.

"We're gonna get pulled over!" She shouted frustratedly, she didn't want to deal with his games right now, "I mean it, slow down Matt!" She yelled.

He just smirked in response, his foot revving the engine "Gimme a kiss" His response was completely composed, his foot lightly easing up on the gas.

"Eff you" Mimi growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

He shrugged a shoulder as if to say _have it your way_ and the speedometer went back up.

"Matt!" She yelled, shoving his shoulder.

Matt grinned, "C'mon, just a little one?"

Mimi gave him a look that could kill, "Bite me!" She scowled.

He brought the side of his face closer to her lips, "I don't feel anything" He touched his cheek in emphasis.

"Slow down!" She pushed his face away from her.

His foot darted to the left and braked this caused the car to do a full 360 on the open road before stopping in the middle of two lanes.

Mimi shrieked in fright so loud Matt was sure he wouldn't be able to hear for a week, "You ass hole! I can't believe you just—

He interrupted her with a kiss on the mouth which she completely responded to. Damn it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get mad at you" He apologized the second he pulled away from her lips.

Mimi shoved his chest, "You're such a dick, I can't believe you did that!" She yelled, her anger coming back now.

He couldn't help but grin though because he'd gotten his kiss after all, "I was just trying to get us there faster" He said, turning his car around.

Mimi glared at him, "I hate you" She mumbled.

Matt shook his head, "No you don't" He chuckled.

She knew he had her there because it was probably the exact opposite. She knew she was probably in love with him by now and he could probably feel it, "You're such a dick" She repeated, crossing her arms over her chest childishly.

He thought she looked adorable, "C'mere" He said softly, boldly kissing her before turning his attention back on the road.

She decided not to be mad any more because she couldn't be, instead she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She had been awake since seven packing and the day had been really eventful.

Matt dipped his head and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. Sometimes he couldn't believe that he'd gotten her to be his girlfriend. When she had every reason not to believe him, to say no and deny him she'd given him a chance. She opened her heart up to him and didn't look back and he couldn't help but feel proud. But also slightly scared, because he was falling for this girl. And that was something he'd never done before, girls had always been dispensable. Now he didn't want to imagine his life without her. And he'd only known her for such a short time.

-x-

"Mimi, Mimi" Matt's voice flooded through her ears but she didn't wanna open her eyes.

She felt him brush her hair behind her ears comfortingly, "Come on, we're here" He said softly.

Mimi slowly opened her hazel eyes, staring around the inside of the car "What?" She asked groggily.

Matt smiled, "Come on pretty girl, Tai and Sora have been here for an hour already" He said, kissing her lips.

Mimi stretched uncomfortably before sitting up, "Oh I've got a horrible back ache" She muttered, unlocking her door.

Matt waited until she got out to lock his car, "Tai isn't going to let me hear the end of this" He sighed, as Mimi laced her fingers with his.

She looked up at him confusedly, "What?" She asked.

He shook his head, "That he got here before I did because he took his "short cut" and avoided traffic" Matt said, ringing the door bell.

As they waited Mimi couldn't help but notice how beautiful the house was. It was cottage like, cozy and comfortable and completely wooden. Obviously to get a house like this only two minutes away from the beach was probably pretty expensive. Sora had said her Dad has had this house in his family for one hundred years and Mimi couldn't imagine her parents owning a house for that long.

Sora flung open the door, "Jesus! What the hell took so long?!" She grabbed Mimi's hand and pulled them inside. If it was possible, the inside seemed more impressive then the out.

"Okay, so I can totally show you around and be all tour guide like _but_ there isn't much to show, there's four rooms upstairs take any except the masters, there's a hot tub out back, ATV's in garage, a Sauna in the pantry, and the movie room has about a thousand DVD's" She explained quickly.

Mimi and Matt exchanged glances, "Thanks Sor," Matt grinned, "Where's Tai?" He asked casually.

Sora rolled her eyes, "Kitchen, where else?" She replied, earning a laugh out of Mimi.

"What the hell happened to you guy by the way?" She inquired, "Last time we saw you it was on highway 56" She added.

Matt looked around sheepishly, "Yeah, we got caught in traffic I probably should have listened to Tai" He scratched the back of his neck "But don't tell him I said that" He warned.

Mimi gave Sora a look that said _Boys_ "Anyway, I think this is gonna be fun" Mimi changed the subject.

Matt opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of his phone, "It's yours" Mimi said, pointing out the obvious.

"No, really babe?" Matt said sarcastically, before answering it.

Mimi scowled at him, "Jerk" She mumbled.

"Hello?"

"Dude, it's Tk, guess what?" He grinned into the phone.

Matt knew it couldn't be good, "What?" He asked exasperatedly.

Tk took a deep breath, "We're on our way down!" He yelled loud enough for both Mimi and Sora to hear.

"He did not just say that" Mimi whispered.

Matt groaned, "WE, who?" He was afraid of the answer.

There was some noise coming from Tk's end, "Me, Kari, Dave, Yolie, Ken, Dave's new girlfriend Rika and Iz" Tk counted.

Matt cursed, "Tk, noo way! That's way too many people the girls are having panic attacks!" He said frustrated with the circumstances.

But there was some shuffling and a loud noise he distinctly heard some one yell "Taco Bell" before the line went dead. "Room for seven more?" He asked hopefully, but the look on Sora's face made him cringe.

"Tell them to turn around, _now!_" She barked, and Matt backed away.

He hid behind Mimi, "He said he's almost here…" Came Matt's tiny reply.

Mimi shook her head, elbowing Matt lightly before speaking, "Well there's nothing we can do now" She said honestly.

Sora gave a long, frustrated sigh "Help me get out the sleeping bags" She settled as Matt snuck out of the room.

A thought occurring to him as he walked into the kitchen where Tai was sitting. Zoe. If Tk was coming down with all his friends, she'd be home alone. And that made him slightly uneasy. He didn't like her alone in their house with out anyone especially since she didn't know anyone here. How could he be so careless?

"Nice of you to finally show up" Tai grinned, his attention was on the basketball game coming on the flatscreen that was mounted on the wall.

Matt braced himself for Tai's bragging, he'd definitely rub it in his face that him and Sora got here before Matt did, "Yeah, yeah" He responded, grabbing a beer out of Sora's loaded fridge.

"Oh true? Throw me one" Tai requested, "But not that Coors shit she drinks, it's too soft" He instructed.

Matt took a seat opposite Tai and stared up at the screen. The score was 43-50, Bobcats were winning. Which was a first since they hardly ever won, "So, Tk and Davis and them are all coming down" he mentioned.

Tai's eye brows shot up, "Fuck…do Sora and Mimi know?" He asked fearfully, he knew their tempers all too well by now.

Matt nodded his head gravely, "I thought Sora was gonna kill me" He admitted, "But they're grabbing sleeping bags right now so…" he informed him.

Tai took a long sip, "We should help them…that way they won't be mad at us" He said seriously.

Matt grinned, "You're so _whipped,_ man!" He teased.

Tai snorted, "Oh yeah like you aren't at Mimi's every beck and call, face it dude she's got you on a short leash" He shot back.

Matt opened his mouth to retort but then closed it. Crap. He knew Tai was right. "C'mon let's go" He said, getting off the stool.

-x-

By the time Tk and his friends arrived Mimi, Sora, Tai and Matt had set up everything as well as they could. Currently Mimi and Sora were sitting on the queen bed in the master bedroom, designating rooms to everyone. "Me and Matt will take the one across from yours" She said to Sora.

Sora nodded, "Then I guess, Rika, Kari and Yolie could share a room right? I mean there's a pull out couch in one of those rooms" She suggested.

Mimi agreed, "Yeah and that just leaves the boys right?" She asked, mentally counting who was sitting in the living room right now. Even though it was inconvenient she was happy they came. Hearing all the laughter and amusement coming from the room made her feel good. It was nice to have all her friends around.

"Ken, Iz, Davis, Tk" Sora counted out.

"All right, well they can draw straws for the room because the rest of them are in the living room" She shrugged a shoulder, they would have to figure it out for themselves.

Matt knocked on the door lightly, "We're ordering pizza, any preferences?" He asked, peaking his head in the door.

Mimi shook her head, "Nope" Sora said.

He nodded turning to leave, "Wait" Mimi called after him, glancing at Sora before jumping off the bed.

Matt met her outside of the room, "What?" He asked.

Mimi wrapped her arms around her neck, "I dunno, I feel like I haven't seen you in _forever_" She said dramatically, kissing his cheek.

Matt chuckled, "Oh really?" He asked amusedly, backing them into the room across from Sora and Tai's.

Mimi bobbed her head up and down, "Yeah, I missed you" She said, running a hand up and down his chest.

He kissed her lips as she kicked the door shut behind them, "And you're not mad? That everyone showed up?" He asked nervously.

Mimi shook her head, "Nah, it's fine we're still gonna have fun" She said, pushing him back on to the bed.

Matt grinned, "Fun huh?" He grabbed her wrist to pull her down on top of him, "Like you naked, kind of fun?" He asked optimistically.

Mimi giggled, "Are you ever not horny?" She asked jokingly.

Matt shrugged a shoulder, "You know Davis has a crush on you" He laughed.

Mimi made a face, "Ugh, don't remind me! He doesn't leave me alone!" She screeched, rolling off him and laying next to him.

Matt was still laughing, "He's obsessed" He said, facing her.

Mimi pretended to gag, "Shouldn't you be jealous or something?" she asked ruefully.

"Of Davis?" He asked, "C'mon we both know he doesn't have a chance" Matt said confidently.

Mimi raised an eye brow, "Maybe I think he's hot" She shrugged a shoulder, "How do you know I don't?"

Matt frowned slightly, "It's Davis…" He trailed off.

"Wait a second, doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Mimi asked suddenly.

Matt looked at her, "Yeah but that doesn't stop him from saying how hot you are" He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

Mimi closed her eyes, "Mmm, well I think he's pretty hot too" She winked.

Matt's smile slipped off his face, "He's an ass hole" He mumbled and Mimi couldn't help but giggle.

"I think you're way way hotter" She whispered against his lips, fisting up a bunch of his shirt and pulling him closer to her.

Mimi leaned over kissing him, he placed a hand behind her head and moved on top of her. His tongue flitted across her bottom lip asking her for entrance into her mouth. Which she gave a second later, her fingers tangling themselves into his hair as they hungrily kissed each other as if their lives depended on it.

She slipped a hand under his shirt loving the feeling of his skin against hers. She ran her hand over his chest and down to his defined abs, tracing the muscle contours with her fingers. He moved his lips to her chin, kissing along the side of her face. He glided his fingers down her side, making her shiver underneath him.

Mimi wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down closer on top of her. He began pull at the hem of her tank top in an attempt to pull it off and the second he got it off her head the door flung open, "Sora told me you were—oh god!"

"Get out!" Mimi yelled, using Matt to shield herself.

Matt groaned, "Tai is such a dick" Mimi pushed him off of her with a long sigh.

Mimi stared at him clearly annoyed, "God…I can't believe we were actually about to do it _here!_" She stared at the ceiling, "I mean with all of our friends around…I'm mortified" She moaned, covering her face with a pillow.

Matt shook his head, "I hate our friends" He muttered under his breath, sitting up and handing Mimi her shirt, "Here"

Mimi let out a sigh, "Thanks" She pulled it over her head in one swift motion, "I don't wanna go out there" She whined as Matt got off the bed.

He held out his hand, "C'mon, it'll be fine" He said.

She threw her hand in his and let him pull her off the bed, "Tai better not say anything, I'll smack him" Mimi said honestly.

Matt laughed and kissed the side of her head, "I'm sure he's shaking now" He said playfully, leading her out of the room.

-x-

"Except he made a pass at the coat rack!" Tai roared with laughter as he finished his story about Matt's drunkest moment. It was late that night and they were all crowded in the living room. Tai and Sora were nestled comfortable on a love seat, Matt was sitting in an arm chair with Mimi laying between his legs, Kari, Davis, Tk and Rika were all crammed on a three seat sofa, Ken and Yolie were sitting on the floor against the front of Tai and Sora's couch and Izzy was sitting at the table furiously typing away on his lap top.

Mimi was laughing so hard she was shaking, "Okay, okay enough" Matt tried to quiet them down, "I'm gonna kill you Tai" He mouthed across the room.

"Oh but that's nothing compared to the stuff Kari has on Tai" Tk nudged Kari with a grin.

Kari's face broke out into an evil smile, "Okay don't even get me started!" She shot Tai a wicked glance.

Tai's face went stoic, "C'mon Kar, you don't wanna go there" He stuck out his bottom lip.

"Oh I think she does!" Sora hooted from her spot next to Tai.

Tai looked at Sora, "Eh Tu, Sora?!" He exclaimed incredulously.

Davis clapped, "Kari, Kari, Kari!" They all (except Tai) chanted.

Kari gave in, "Okay so this one time…" She started and Tai hid his face behind Sora's shoulder, "Tai stayed home from school coz he was sick—

"Kari! Not this one! I was seven!" He interrupted.

Kari laughed, "Going on, so I come home from school and I figure you know Tai's gonna be in his bed all sick or whatever" She continued as if he hadn't interrupted, "And so I go into my mom's room and I see Tai sitting in front of my mom's vanity with a face full of her make up and wearing matching heels!" They all erupted into a howl of laughter while Tai's face just got redder and redder.

-x-

Mimi stood outside her bedroom door fiercely conversing with Sora. They were discussing the plans for tomorrow, everyone else had gone to bed. Even their boyfriends had got tired of waiting and retreated to their rooms. But they were too excited to go just yet. "We'll have to hit the beach tomorrow, because I really want a tan" Mimi said quietly.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, yeah I brought like five bikinis" She agreed, "Besides the beach is something we can all do, since the boys hate shopping"

"Mhm, exactly" Mimi said fully agreeing, "And while we shop, they can play basketball or poker or whatever guys do" Mimi waived a hand dismissively.

Sora laughed, "I really like having a girl to talk about this stuff with!" She exclaimed.

Mimi felt her heart warm because she felt the same way about Sora. She'd never had a real friend she could count on like she had with Sora and it was nice to know that she felt the same "Awe, Sor I love you" She beamed.

"Mimi! Come to bed already!" Matt's aggravated voice came through the door.

Sora giggled, "Oh god, you guys are like a frickin married couple"

Mimi shook her head, "He's such a freak" She said fondly, "Coming!" She yelled back.

Sora laughed, "Okay go! I'll see you in the morning" She pushed Mimi towards the door.

Mimi waived, "Night girlie" She said, before going inside.

Matt was flipping through the channels on the TV, clearly bored "Bout time" He commented.

Mimi just rolled her hazel eyes, "I dunno why you wanted me to come to bed so bad, its not like your getting any tonight" She shrugged a shoulder impassively.

Matt smirked, "Well is it at all possible that maybe I just missed you? Or that I just wanted to hold you or something?" He asked innocently.

Mimi snorted, "Uhm, no" She answered, grabbing a shirt from Matt's suitcase.

He squinted his eyes at her, "You have an entire suitcase—

"I like yours" She interrupted, holding the white t-shirt against her body, "See, it looks better on me anyway" She winked, heading towards the adjoining bathroom.

Mimi walked into the lit up bathroom closing the door behind her. She stared at herself in the mirror, she'd had no make up on all day, her hair had been pulled into a loose pony and her clothes were about as basic they could be. Yet she'd never felt happier, and for the first time in a long time she'd seen herself smiling in the mirror. She hadn't gotten a single creepy text and here, being around all her friends, being with Matt, she couldn't feel any safer. If she could she'd stay in this place forever.

She stepped out of her white shorts and flicked them towards the door with her foot. She was just about to pull her shirt over her head when the door swung open. It was Davis, "Shit!" He yelled, his scream mingling with Mimi's, as she instinctively jumped behind the shower curtain.

"Sorry!" He called, before slamming the door shut behind him.

Mimi clutched a hand to her heart as Matt pounded on the door, "What happened?!" He asked, ready to break the door down.

Mimi took a few deep breaths, "Nothing, I'll tell you when I get out" She said, throwing her tank top to the ground and pulling Matt's shirt over her head. It was white and hardly reached past her thighs. She thought about pulling on pants but it was so hot.

Mimi grabbed her spewed articles of clothing off the floor before walking out. Matt was standing by the door, "Are you okay?" He asked immediately.

Mimi nodded, "Davis walked in…I guess our bathroom connects with his" She supplied, "Not on purpose though!" She added quickly, seeing the look on Matt's face.

His eyes darkened and his jaw tensed, "Sora should've said something" He growled angrily.

Mimi sighed, "Matt c'mon, it's whatever" She pulled at his hand.

But he didn't budge, "No it's not _whatever_, he walked in on you naked!" He exclaimed.

Mimi stared up at him, "Don't get mad, just let it go?"

He shrugged her hand off his, "I'm gonna go change" He said emotionlessly.

Mimi could tell he was in fact mad and just didn't get why it was such a big deal. It was a complete accident and no one's fault. What puzzled her more was that they were just joking about Davis earlier that day so why'd he get so angry about this, when he was so confident that Davis wasn't a threat. She walked over to her side of the bed and slipped under the comforter.

She waited for him to come out of the bathroom hopefully she'd be able to get him stop being mad. When he emerged he was holding his balled up clothes in his hand, he was in only a wife beater and striped navy boxers. _Did he have to be so sexy? _

He threw his clothes in the corner carelessly before running a hand through his hair and walking over to the bed. "Are you okay with this?" He asked, his voice was soft, "The whole us and one bed thing?" He sounded so nervous.

Mimi couldn't hold back her smile, "Yeah, come to bed" She patted the spot next to her affectionately.

Matt threw one of the pillows of the bed before tossing the blanket up so he could get in, "It's fuckin' hot" He commented, laying beside her.

Mimi snuggled closer to him, "You're not mad right?" She asked timidly.

Matt put an arm around her, "No" He answered simply, "I was more annoyed I guess, he should've knocked"

Mimi giggled, "You were jealous?" She raised an eye brow, putting her head on his chest.

Matt shook his head, "No" He said again, "I wasn't jealous" He mumbled.

Mimi laughed again, "Okay, okay fine you weren't" She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I, Matt I think—" Her voice broke off.

He looked at her, his blue eyes clouded with concern, "What?" He lifted her chin to look up at him.

Mimi took a deep breath, "I think I love you" She stared into his eyes, which went wide at her statement.

Matt searched her face for any sign of humor, "I-I love you too" And he meant it this time. He'd said it so many times before to so many different girls but never in his life had he meant it before. And staring into her hazel eyes he knew it felt right.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss, putting all the emotion he couldn't word into it.

-x-

**A/N: **So this was unplanned, but I think there's gonna be a **Part Three** to this chapter. I don't wanna make this too long and I feel myself rushing. I hope you guys don't mind too much…Sorry!

**Song- **Calm Before the Storm- _Fall Out Boy_

**On a different note:** The **ending**? Did it fit? I thought it was sweet. I dunno I'm a sucker for **love**.

Review, review, **review**!


	12. Calm Before the Storm: Part 3

-x-

**Chapter 10**: _Calm Before the Storm_ _(Part 3):_

_Calm before the storm  
__Set it off  
__And the sun burnt out tonight  
__Reception less then warm  
__Set it off  
__And the sun burnt out  
__Tonight_

-x-

"Dude it's noon!" Matt tried very hard to ignore Tai's calls to wake up. But he just seemed to get louder and louder, "I'm a step away from getting the ice bucket" He warned and that was enough for Matt to stir.

He opened his eyes groggily and searched for the person he slept next to, "Where's Mimi?" He asked, stretching his arms above his head.

Tai nodded his head towards the stairs, "In the kitchen with the girls"

That sentence alarmed Matt, "You can't let her near the stove! Dude she'll burn down the damn house!" He wasn't exaggerating in the least, the girl was a hazard in the kitchen.

He threw the covers of himself hastily, "Don't worry, Sor's a complete control freak in the kitchen remember?" Tai chuckled, "She won't let any of them near _anything_" He reminded his blonde best friend.

Matt sighed in relief, "That's right, good old Sora huh?" He grinned, pulling on a pair of pants of his boxers, "Is it just me or is the central air a piece of shit?" He asked, not even bothering to put a shirt over his wife beater.

Tai shook his head, "It's fuckin' hot" he agreed, "And Sora's so cold all the time I couldn't even kick off the blanket" He said, waiting for Matt.

Matt nodded, "Yeah, I remember" It had slipped out, the three words set an awkward feeling in the air. "That was a long time ago though" He tried to make up for his fuck up.

Tai stared ahead, "Yeah" He said dismissively as Matt followed him down the stairs.

They didn't say much else to each other, Matt was mentally kicking himself for his impulsiveness. Why didn't his mouth ever listen to his brain?!

Giggling was coming from the kitchen, clearly the girls were having fun—cooking or not.

"Dave, Tk, Iz and Ken are watching the game, you coming?" Tai asked, placing a hand on the swinging door that led into the living room.

Matt nodded once more, "Yeah, I'll be right there" He answered, he wanted to see Mimi first though.

Tai shrugged a shoulder and went to rejoin the other guys.

Matt stepped through the open kitchen they all had their backs to him and much to his pleasure Mimi wasn't anywhere near anything that could be lit. She was pouring something that looked like orange juice into a pitcher, which was as safe as he could hope for. For all of them.

He silently walked behind her, holding a finger up to his lips when Sora saw him. She rolled her eyes at the exact second her wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Who shrieked like a banshee causing him to wonder if he'd ever be able to hear again, "What the hell!" She screamed, turning in his arms and swatting his chest.

Matt laughed uncontrollably, "But you looked so cute" He defended, holding back his laughter as best he could.

She narrowed her hazel eyes up at him, "I could've dropped that you know! And I spent like half an hour making it!" She said ruefully, pushing the pitcher further along the counter, keeping it safe from harm. Or spillage.

Matt chuckled lightly, "Baby it's tang, you rip, pour and stir" It would be her to spend half an hour on something like that.

She ignored him, "Well, you have to put in the right amount of sugar" She said, wriggling out of his grip.

He pulled a hand through his hair, "All right, come back" He grinned, "I won't laugh any more, promise!" He put his hands up in surrenderance.

Sora laughed, "Dude, you are so whipped" She winked, handing something to Kari.

"Yeah, all right Sor" He said, shoving her lightly.

Sora retaliated with an elbow to his gut, "Oouf, Sora! That hurt" He breathed out, holding his stomach.

Sora rolled her eyes, "Whatever, man up" She patted his hair fondly, before going to help Mimi in setting the table.

Mimi looked at him from the table as she set her orange juice down proudly, "You should be a little more grateful Matt, we just made you guys breakfast"

"More like Sora" Kari corrected, "She wouldn't let the rest of us do anything!" She added, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the marble counter.

Sora shrugged an indifferent shoulder, "None of you can cook anyways" She answered.

Matt shook his head again, "Okay, well tell me when there's food" He said, "And don't take all day, I'm hungry" He smirked, he knew just how to push Sora's buttons.

The red head glared at him as he kissed Mimi on the cheek before backing out of the kitchen, the smirk still on his face. "I will kill your boyfriend one of these days" Sora threatened lightly.

Mimi giggled, "Whatever, as long as he puts me in his will" She hip-bumped Sora before heading towards the other girls.

-x-

"Will you stop bitching about the beach already!" Sora nudged Matt they walked along the sand.

"I don't bitch" Matt mumbled.

Sora laughed at him, "C'mon, I'll race you to there" She pointed at the life guard's post, "If I win, you can buy me ice cream" She said nonchalantly.

"Oh don't worry, you won't" He knew Sora was fast, sometimes faster then him. But basketball kept him in shape and he wasn't willing to lose to a girl.

"You say that every time but I always kick your ass"

Matt scoffed, "How about you toss that towel and race me already"

Sora quickly threw the towel around her waist on to the sand and adjusted her bikini carefully, "Ready?" She raised a strawberry blonde eye brow.

Matt just jutted his chin towards the finish line, "Go!" They said at the same time, making a mad dash towards the lazy lifeguard.

Mimi watched the two of them, they'd been like this all morning. All secretive and nudging each other as if they shared something no one else knew about. He'd even opted to ride with her when they were coming down. Well that might not have been his fault, she did insist he go with her.

But she was a little upset that he hadn't paid as much attention to her as she would have liked. She even put on the red bikini he liked, he didn't even seem to notice. "You alright?" Tai's familiar voice asked behind her.

She nodded a little to quickly, "Course" She smiled, turning to face him.

He gave a small almost disbelieving nod, "Look" He draped an arm across her shoulders and pointed at the ground.

Mimi raised an eye brow, "A starfish?" She asked with an unimpressed snort.

Tai gave a laugh, "Here" He knelt down and carefully picked it up, "They're kinda cool if you ask me" He said with a careless shrug, as the tiny fish suctioned itself to his palm.

She stared at the orange creature, "It is growing on me" Mimi said now only slightly disgusted.

Tai chuckled, "You want it" He playfully dangled his palm in her face.

"Ah! Tai stop!" She pushed away from him.

Tai chased after her, "Come on Meems! It's just a fish!" He said, peeling the thing off his palm, "And he likes you!" He called as she screamed something he couldn't understand.

He carefully put the poor, startled starfish back onto the sand and watching it slowly slink away, "There it's gone!" He yelled to her.

She finally stopped running and faced him, "Jerk!" She yelled through cupped hands.

Tai couldn't resist laughing, "Too easy" He smiled to himself.

She inched closer to him, "No more echinoderms please!" She said cautiously.

Tai raised his eyebrows, mildly impressed, "Well, well, someone's been paying attention in Bio"

Mimi was with in hearing distance again, "That makes one of us" She shrugged.

"You're goin' into the water for that, just to let you know"

"You wouldn't, right?" She began walking backwards.

"Oh hell yeah, I would" With that he sprinted towards her.

She ran as fast as she could, "Tai no! It's a brand new bikini!" She said through giggles.

He was catching up to her, damn him and he's basketball player agility "Tai please!" She pleaded, now facing him as he came closer.

With one swift motion, he had his arm behind her knees and the other around her waist. He lifted her up and began towards the water "Tai! Tai don't!" She said through giggles, trying to retch out of his grip.

But it was too late.

"Sorry Mimi!" Tai grinned devilishly, "But it had to be done" He was standing knee deep as she recovered.

She scowled at him, "Ass" She grumbled, shoving his bare, tan, toned chest, "Go find someone else to harass!"

"Where is everyone anyway?" She asked as an afterthought, lugging her wet self out of the water.

Tai ran a hand through his hair, "Davis, Kari, Tk and Rika are all the way over there" He pointed towards four blurs, "They're trying to make a bonfire" He explained.

Mimi nodded, "And Yolie and Ken were gonna come a little later, apparently Kenny's a little under the weather" He said with a smirk, "And Izzy hasn't unglued himself from his laptop this whole time so I doubt he'll be joining us"

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Where the hell are Sora and Matt?" She asked, they'd been gone for so long.

Tai sat down on the blanket him and Matt had to lay out for the girls, "Somewhere" He said indifferently.

Mimi squatted down next to him, "How come you don't care when they're alone?" She inquired. Was it too personal?

Tai stared out at the water, "Probably because I've known them both as long as they've known each other" He answered, "He's my best friend, she's my girlfriend. It's pretty obvious neither of them would do anything to hurt me" He sounded so confident that she almost didn't believe him.

But she didn't contradict him, "Makes sense" She mumbled.

"I totally beat you!" Came Sora's loud voice, filled with indignation.

"Bull shit, you're delusional" The two were bickering like brother and sister. Mimi could hardly hold back a laugh.

"The life guard agreed with me!"

"You're a chick in a bikini, he would!"

"You're such a sore loser!" Sora stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're psychotic!" He put a finger to her forehead and pushed it back.

Sora swatted at his arm, "You're retarded!" She bit back childishly.

Matt ignored her last comment and took a seat next to Mimi, "Check your girl dude, she's way outta line" Matt grinned at Tai.

Tai opened his mouth to say something but Sora cut him off, "Like hell is he going to "check" me" She kicked sand at Matt, being careful to avoid Mimi in the process.

Matt laughed, brushing the sand off his lap, "Your wet" He noticed, finally directing his attention to Mimi.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Really? What was your first clue?" She asked sarcastically.

He looked at her in slight confusion for a moment, "Did the guys get the wood for the bonfire yet?" He asked Tai.

Sora plopped down in front of Tai and Mimi and crossing her legs, "Dude! It's Davis and Tk, what do you think?" She answered for him.

"All right, I'll give you that one"

She knew it was selfish but she wished he'd pay attention to only her. Was that a bad thing? Did it make her vain? Probably but it still didn't change how she felt. "So girlie, you havin' fun yet?" Sora prodded.

No. "Yeah" Mimi lied, flashing Sora her pearly whites.

Sora grinned, "Oh and that lifeguard asked about you" She nudged the brunette in the ribs lightly.

Mimi looked up at her, "Did he really? The cute one?" She asked, giving Matt a side glance in hoping that he'd be jealous.

He didn't seem fazed, "Yeah well he was like who's your hot friend" Sora informed her, but Mimi lost interest.

"Oh"

Tai seemed to notice Mimi's slight disappointment; he was a lot more perceptive then most people gave him credit for "Hey babe, you wanna go for a walk with me?" He asked holding out a hand to Sora.

Sora's blushed lightly, "Yeah" She smiled, placing her hand in his.

Mimi knew what he was doing and honestly she was a little grateful. "So, what's going on baby girl?" Matt asked coolly, placing a hand on her thigh.

Mimi held her tongue, she wanted to shrug off his hand and tell him to go find Sora and Tai but she didn't. It wasn't his fault and he didn't have to pay attention to only her every second of the day. But it sure felt like she was the center of his attention when he was pursuing her, "Um. Nothing" She answered, it came out a little cold but she hoped that he wouldn't catch that.

He leaned back on his hands, "You sure?" He asked but it sounded pretty carefree.

"Matt did you really mean what you said last night?" She couldn't hold it in anymore, "I mean its okay if you didn't, you don't have to say you love me just coz I—

Matt put a finger to her lips, "Stop. You're talking crazy" He said sternly, "I do love you. I mean at least that's what it feels like" He answered honestly.

Mimi brushed her damp bangs out of her eyes, "I know it was unfair of me to ask but I mean I just don't…" She didn't want to finish it. She didn't want to say I think I'm not good enough for you because she had never felt like that in her life.

Matt stared at her but didn't press it, "C'mere" He lightly pulled her closer to him, tucking her under his arm. "Now, why are you so wet?" He asked with a smile.

Mimi looked up at him eagerly, "Well" She said with a roll of her eyes, "Tai threw me in the water!" She exclaimed animatedly.

Matt smiled, kissing her head lightly, "He's an asshole" He grinned into her hair.

Mimi sighed, leaning into his embrace, "Since you're wet already, you wanna come into the water?" he asked her hopefully.

Mimi made a face, "In a bit?" She said bleakly, "I kinda wanted to work on my tan a bit" She answered.

"You need me to do anything, like maybe help you with your tanning oil or something?" He smirked expectantly.

Mimi shoved his shoulder lightly, "No thanks, I got lifeguards for that" She winked.

Matt's face paled, his jaw setting angrily at once, "That's not funny" He growled, eyeing the shirtless asshole across the beach.

Mimi stifled a laugh, "The look on your face was" She said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Matt ran a hand through his hair, "You just remind those dicks that you've got a boyfriend who can bench 225" He kissed her before getting up.

Mimi let out a small giggle, "I'll make sure I mention it" She rolled her eyes him.

He gave her a small nod before jogging towards Tai and Davis who were currently having a wrestling match in the ocean. Sora was the assigned referee who liked to do her job from very, _very_ far away. "Lemme in this" Matt laughed, tackling Tai off Davis.

Mimi couldn't help but laugh at the three boys, she knew it wouldn't be too long until Tk went to join them, he wouldn't be able to resist. She knew she'd remember this trip, for all it was worth, it was one of the best times she'd ever had in her life. Just being with people who were easy to be around.

"Hey" She didn't notice Yolie until she came and sat beside her, "You look pensive" She noticed with a grin.

Mimi looked over at the girl, "Kinda, just thinking about how I can embed this trip into my memory" She said with a smile.

Yolie nodded, "I know what you mean, it's so nice here" She agreed.

"Like nothing will ever be this good again" Mimi said a little sadly, "Anyway, how's Ken feeling?" She asked, changing the subject before it got too melancholy.

Yolie's eyes always lit up at the mention of her boyfriend, "Still not so good, poor guy caught a cold" She shook her head in sympathy, "He's toughing it out though"

Matt grabbed Sora from behind, his arms wrapping around her waist as he threw her into the ocean. Then went head long into the water taking off before she could resurface, though that didn't stop her from racing after him. As Tai doubled over in hysterical laughter. "So you ever wonder about them?" Yolie jabbed a thumb towards the redhead and her boyfriend.

Mimi ran a hand through her auburn hair, "Not really" She lied, "I mean they're best friends, I doubt…" She trailed off unconvincingly.

"And Tai?" She asked curiously, "He's just a friend?" Yolie kinked an eyebrow.

"What? No, him and Sora are dating" She blinking in confusion.

Yolie shook her head patiently, "No, you and Tai" She looked at the brunette expectantly.

Mimi's hazel eyes widened in shock, "What? Oh no way…he could never, I could never" She wouldn't even consider it.

"It's just, he looks at you different" Yolie shrugged, "Like he cant help but want to protect you or something, like your breakable"

Mimi considered this, "I guess he's just trying to look out for me" She said feebly.

Yolie nodded, "Maybe" She said, staring at the now six (Tk and Kari decided to join them) in the water.

-x-

The days on the paper calendar flew by quicker than a blink. Mimi hardly noticed the four days go by until Matt was loading her even heavier suitcase into his car (major shopping spree, much to his detest).

"Did you have fun?" He asked as they drove down the dark road.

Mimi stifled a yawn, "Mmmhmm" She said softly, nestling her face against his shoulder.

He willed himself to keep his eyes on the road, "What'd you like the best?" He asked, resisting the urge to kiss the sleepy brunette.

Mimi kissed his shoulder lightly, "You?" She suggested, reaching up to kiss his neck, "I loved being with you the entire time" She specified, lining his jaw with light kisses.

"You're making it awfully hard to drive" He groaned.

Mimi giggled, all tiredness forgotten "Unintentional" She assured him.

Matt chuckled lightly taking his eyes off the road for just a second, long enough to place a kiss on her lips, "Forget talking on a cell phone, driving with _you_ should be illegal" Matt sighed, wrenching his eyes back to the road.

Mimi laughed, "You should let me drive then" She shrugged a shoulder.

Matt shook his head immediately, "Not my baby" He said sternly, affectionately stroking the steering wheel.

"You're so weird with this car" Mimi commented, "God, it's like you're in love with it or something"

Matt grinned, "Jealous?" He asked, wriggling his eye brows up and down ridiculously.

Mimi let out a dry laugh, "Of a car? You've got to be out of your mind" She scoffed.

In another bold moment, Matt dipped his head to kiss her forehead "But you're still not driving it" He said rubbing his cheek against her hair.

"Ick, don't. I smell like the ocean" Mimi said distastefully.

"Nope" Matt sniffed her hair playfully, "Not at all like the ocean" He kissed the top of her head.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "You're crazy" She mumbled giving into another yawn, reminding her how tired she was.

Matt glanced at her fondly, immediately regretting it because of how hard it was to tear his gaze away. When the hell did this happen?! He couldn't help but wonder when the fuck he became such a _pansy_. It was like she'd had him whipped the second she'd stepped into his life. Slowly and steadily he found himself completely and totally under her power. He'd give her everything he had just to keep a smile on her face and it was positively unnerving.

"Go to sleep pretty girl" He said into her hair.

He felt her shake her head slowly, "No…we're almost home" She said in a small voice.

He considered this, "I'll take you to my house" He smiled.

She let out a sigh of contentment, "I don't have any clean clothes" She complained, "And we have school in the morning" She reminded him.

Matt knew she had enough clothes in that suitcase to last her a life time, "C'mon, that's not it" He said, the corners of his mouth twitching downward into a small frown.

"Yeah and coz I dunno, I kind of just wanna be home" She said honestly.

He understood that, "Fair enough"

"I love you for offering though" She mumbled into his neck.

How could anyone help but fall in love with this girl?

-x-

It had been so perfect, she could barely stand to see it over. But it had to happen sometime, she reminded herself subconsciously, everything has to come to an end sometime. But it still didn't change how sad she felt as she stood in her dark driveway

"You sure you don't want me to bring it in?" Matt asked, referring to the suitcase sitting in his trunk.

Mimi nodded, "I'll get it tomorrow" She assured him, "Nothing I won't die with out"

"All right then get inside, I'll see you in the morning" He gave her the crooked smile she loved so much.

"I love you" She said, sticking her head into the window.

"Love you too baby" He said taking her lips with his.

She pulled away reluctantly, "God, you make this difficult" She sighed in frustration.

Stealing one last glance, she forced herself to turn away from him. Walking toward the house that she hadn't been in, in five days. She realized how weird it would be falling asleep alone, since for the past four nights she'd been sleeping next to _him_. She'd miss that the most, the feeling of being so safe that nothing could touch her.

Mimi skipped up her four porch steps, fumbling around for her keys, what she found was her cell phone. The light was blinking red, signaling that there was a new message. Cautiously, she opened up her inbox, blindly pressing on the new text message from a number she didn't recognize.

_I missed you. But we won't be apart much longer, love. _

_Yours Truly._

Her breath hitched as she heard a ruffle coming from the bushes, "Oh God" She whispered, terrified. She turned around to see if Matt was still there, maybe he'd come in with her if she explained to him what had been going on. But his car was gone and she was alone. She felt tears pricking behind her eyes as she ravaged through her purse for her house keys.

Her hand had just touched the familiar metal when she felt two cold arms wrap around her waist, "Hey there" He whispered, his lips on her ear.

And just like in her dream, she barely had time to scream.

_Reception less than warm  
__Set it off  
__And the sun burnt out  
__Tonight_

-x-

**A/N: **So, I'm pretty sure this has been long **overdue** and I apologize! Honestly I am sorry, I know you guys were used to the weekly updates and I wish I could've kept up with them, sorry if I disappointed! But I had a **really good reason**…which I will explain in just a second.

**First off-** How was the chapter? I hope it was good fit. The ending seems a little cruel I know but don't worry I wont make you guys wait too long (hopefully). Cliffies are a really bad idea right now but I could not help myself! Tell me what your thought, in a nice little **review **package!

**Speaking of Songs**- Calm Before the Storm: _Fall Out Boy_. Same song I've used for the past three chapters (quite lazy of me, I know)

**And now- The reason why I've been MIA for like a month.** Some of you know this already but I am **co-writing a story** with my best friend/beta editor **Liya (Populette)** and we've got a story coming out called _**Thirty One Days**__**.**_ We've been working on this story _religiously_ for the past **month and a half**, when inspiration struck my best friend like a big yellow school bus. And we've been joint at the hip ever since (online anyway). Our story will be up extremely soon, in fact I want to say **Friday**.

I urge every single person to read this story because it will be amazing. We are having the best time writing this baby and we can not wait to put it up for all of you amazing readers. We really hope you enjoy it. **For more info, check out my Profile** (or Liya's profile), it's got everything you need to know and the link for the **username** we are going to be publishing this under!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter (and extremely long Author's note…sorry about that), **reviews mean everything** and I appreciate every single person's feedback. A special thanks to Liya for betaing and a shout out to my girl **PrincessJaded** for being such a great reviewer AND writing really good Mimatos and Michis (God, good stories are so hard to come by these days), you wanna read her work if you're a **Michi **fan (she writes them **amazingly** well!)

**Ciao!**

-Christina


	13. Walking After You

-x-

**Chapter 11**: _Walking After You_

_If you'd accept surrender, I'll give up some more__  
__Weren't you adored?__  
__I cannot be without you, matter of fact__  
__I'm on your back, I'm on your back_

-x-

Her scream had caused the neighbor's alarm to go off and her captor's arms to fly off of her. Was it really that easy? No chloroform? No tazer? What kind of a stalker was he? "Calm down!" He said desperately, jumping into her line of vision.

The voice sounded too familiar, "There is no way" She breathed out, backing away from him, so far that she nearly tripped down the porch steps.

"Not happy to see me?" He asked, finally stepping into the yellow dim of the streetlight.

Mimi's hand flew up to her mouth, "God…what the…" She couldn't finish her sentence. "Michael" The name tumbled out of her mouth disbelievingly.

He took a tentative step closer to her, "Yeah…I've been waiting for you" He admitted, a small, sheepish grin on his face.

She shook her head, "No, no, no, you aren't supposed to _be_ here" Mimi moaned.

Michael's eyebrows rose in surprise, "I can leave" He frowned, "I just thought since I was in town, I might as well come see you.

Mimi immediately felt bad for her reaction, he'd only wanted to catch up with her, it was a polite visit nothing more. And a nice thought. She couldn't be a bitch to him, not after everything. And admittedly, it felt nice to see him. "No, no don't…look come in" She offered him a small smile, feeling her heart rate finally slowing.

He looked relieved, "Lead the way"

-x-

"Nice digs" Michael muttered approvingly, as he took a seat across from Mimi.

Mimi nodded, "So what are you doing here?" She asked, she had so many questions.

Michael relaxed into the couch, "I'm here visiting my aunt" He answered coolly.

Mimi raised an eye brow in suspicion, "Huh. What aunt to you have here Mike?" She asked casually.

A lazy grin appeared on his handsome face, "My aunt Julie, you remember her, she's Leah's mom" He specified.

Mimi seemed surprised, "Oh I remember her! I loved Leah, we always had so much fun together!" She recalled.

Michael nodded, "That's the one" He confirmed, "What? You thought that I came here for you?" He asked amusedly.

Mimi rolled her eyes, wishing she didn't have to admit it to him "No. Well maybe. But is that so crazy? I mean you showed up at my house…" She trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

"Not crazy. But very true to your nature" He winked.

Mimi eyed him, affronted, "Ugh, Well, what is _that_ supposed to mean?" She threw a pillow at him.

Michael caught it with ease, "Just that you tend to be a little self absorbed" He chuckled.

She knew she couldn't deny that, "Yeah, well whatever" She mumbled.

He grinned again, "I've missed you" He said fondly.

Crap. Now that's where the line gets blurred "Michael I—

"You don't have to say anything" He interrupted, "I just came to see if you were okay" He supplied.

Mimi averted her gaze from his intense blue eyes, "Thank you but listen…I, I have a boyfriend" She looked up at his face.

He didn't seem as devastated as she thought he'd be, "I expected that much" He said truthfully, "I really didn't come to bring you back" He said again.

Mimi felt the heat rise to her face, "Well I mean, I didn't mean that but I just assumed that, oh god stop me I'm rambling" She hid her face in her hands.

Michael chuckled again, "So who's the _un_lucky guy?" he asked playfully.

Mimi stuck her tongue out at him, "If you must know, his name's Matt and he's a Raven" Mimi answered proudly.

"You're boyfriend's a bird?" Michael asked confusedly.

She forgot that Michael wasn't from around here, he didn't understand the significance of being a Tree Hill Raven, "No, that's our mascot, he plays basketball" She clarified.

Michael looked taken aback, "C'mon now, a baller? And I thought you only dated quarterbacks" He stared at her expectantly.

"No Michael, I only ever dated you and that's why you thought I only dated quarterbacks" She sighed.

Michael felt a triumphant smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "Things used to be good huh? I was your football player you were my cheerleader" He remembered.

"Yeah, we were a regular after school special" She snorted, "But it was never real with us Mike, you _know_ that" she said quietly.

Michael shook his head, "It was real enough for me" His voice had a slight edge to it, "I was never happier…letting you go was my mistake" He sounded pained and filled with regret.

Mimi disagreed, "It was physical, it was superficial and it was all for show…I realized that the second we broke up"

Michael stopped himself from retaliating; if that's the way she felt he couldn't change it. Not yet anyway. "So you're happy with this guy?" He asked distastefully.

"Happier than I've ever been" She said immediately.

Michael felt his jaw clench, "That's good" He struggled to get out.

Michael knew he had lied to Mimi when he told her he didn't come here for her, of course he'd come here for her. He'd been here long before this and he had no intentions of leaving. At least, not with out her and he wasn't going to let anything or _anyone_ get in his way.

Mimi felt him tense, "Look, we don't have to talk about this" She started, "I mean given our history, its bound to be awkward" She said sympathetically.

He didn't want her feeling bad for him, he needed her to want him not coddle him, "Yeah, I mean its not like I'm comfortable talking about my girlfriend" Blatant lie but he knew she'd believe it.

A surprised smile graced her beautiful face, "Who, just give me the name?" She asked, trying not to be overly excited.

Shit. "Mina" He didn't want to name her old best friend as his girlfriend, but it was the first name that came to mind.

Her expression became slightly somber, "Oh" She said, maybe he'd been right to keep it a secret.

Michael ran a hand through his overly gelled locks, "I didn't want to complicate things" He faked sincerity.

But she believed him, she'd always been too trusting for her own good, "Don't worry about it, you guys should be happy" Mimi resolved.

"Not even a little jealous?" He hoped beyond hope to catch just a glimmer of jealousy.

Mimi laughed, "I'm green here, can't you tell?" She played along.

Michael worked hard to keep up his charade, "Oh yeah, your eyes are definitely green with envy" He said jokingly.

"Or it could just be the hazel in them, you never know" Mimi said, slightly sarcastic.

Michael tapped his chin, pretending to consider it, "Nope, I think you're jealous" He absolved.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah pretty boy you think what you want"

Michael nodded, "You seem like your doing good Meems" He said, resolutely happy that she was happy.

Mimi didn't hesitate to respond, "I am Mike, I really am—I love it here" She acknowledged.

"I'm glad" He said, seemingly honest.

Mimi smiled, "But listen, how long are you in for?" She asked, "Coz I'd love for you to meet my friends" She said eagerly.

Meeting her friends and most probably her _boyfriend_, could be interesting "A few days, I'll give you a call" He winked.

"Okay, make sure you—wait how'd you get my new number?" She asked slightly confused and disbelievingly terrified.

Shit. "Oh you got a new number?" He asked, "Well thanks for letting me know, I would've been trying the old one forever" He laughed, getting up.

Mimi breathed out a sigh of relief, "Here, give me your phone and I'll put it in" She held out her hand patiently.

He dug out his iPhone from his pocket and put it in her open palm, "You seem so jumpy" He noticed as she programmed her number.

He was the only one to notice, Mimi couldn't help _notice _that, "Oh it's nothing" She lied effortlessly, "Being alone you know" She handed his phone back to him.

He nodded curtly, "Sure, sure"

"So definitely call me okay? I really want to hang out with you" She instructed firmly as he put on his shoes.

He smirked, "You can't get enough, just admit it"

Mimi shoved his shoulder, "Yeah, okay, shut the door on your way out will you?" She said, pushing him towards the door.

Michael feigned hurt, "Meanie" He said childishly, as he opened the door to leave, "Wait, come here" He opened his arms up.

She stepped into his embrace, "It's good to see you" She mumbled into his shoulder.

His hold on her waist tightened momentarily as he took in the familiar scent of her hair, trying to embed it into his memory. He wished he didn't have to smell anything but her, touch anyone but her, hold anyone but her. And more than anything, he couldn't stand the thought of someone else touching her.

She untangled herself from his arms, "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

The moment had ended much to soon for him, he almost wanted to force her back into his arms and hold her there forever, "Course" He vowed, resisting the urge to kiss her.

She narrowed her eyes, "You better" She said threateningly.

He didn't think he'd ever seen anything cuter, "Bye Meems" He said, feeling his insides clench in the process. Leaving her was a fate worse than death, he'd experienced it first hand once already. If he lost her this time, he'd welcome death with open arms to escape the pain of being with out her.

"Bye Mike" She said, closing the door behind him.

All of a sudden, Mimi felt cold again. Not because her hair was damp or because her clothes were still slightly wet. But because she was alone. She felt the familiar constriction in her throat, that feeling of being watched, the way her heart pounded against her ribcage, the tears prickling at her eyes. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she'd felt safe with Michael, with him gone, she had no one to talk to. Nothing to distract her.

Reluctantly, she pulled her cell phone out from her back pocket and scrolled down to M, finding the number she'd been looking for she pressed "call" and waited.

"Miss me already?" He answered and she felt herself inadvertently sigh.

She regained her composure quickly though, "Depends on if you miss _me_, I guess" She bargained.

He chuckled, "I miss you baby girl" He knew that she had to know this, but he said it anyway.

She felt her mood getting better, "Enough to maybe do me a favor?" She asked timidly.

"Sure babe, what's up?"

She considered telling him to forget it, but one look around her empty house made her rethink that, "I just, would you maybe come back?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't say no.

He was surprised, "Yeah, yeah I could but are you okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

She didn't want to lie to him but what other choice did she have? It was too late to come clean now, "I'm fine, I just miss you" She said softly, at least that part was true. She missed him the second he left.

That was all he needed to hear, "Okay, I'll be there soon"

"You're the best, thank you" She said gratefully.

He didn't feel that her gratitude was necessary, he was more then happy to do it, "Ten minutes"

"Bye" She hung up, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

Ten minutes she could do, _he'd_ be here in ten minutes and that was it. Just ten minutes. But Mimi knew that those ten minutes would go by in grueling agony, they'd be the longest ten minutes of her life. She didn't know how to pass the time with out staring at the clock but she'd try anyway.

Nothing good ever came on TV. Her parents had one thousand channels and movies on demand yet there wasn't one thing that could hold her attention. General Hospital, No. Too Depressing. One Life to Live. Too Dramatic. Law and Order: SVU, much too familiar. Wheel of Fortune? Not even if it were the last game show on earth. Hannah Montana, maybe if she was five and gave a rat's ass about Miley Cyrus.

"Why isn't there anything I'd watch?" Mimi groaned, flicking through the channels as fast as she could. Truthfully, there wasn't anything on TV that mattered anymore, she had what she needed. Not even One Tree Hill seemed to interest her anymore. And that's saying a lot seeing as how she'd been overly obsessed with the show just months ago. Now all of her obsession revolved around one person.

Finally, after what felt like _hours_ of mind-numbing channel surfing, Mimi heard the door bell ring. "Yes!" She squealed, darting towards the door.

She stopped in front of it, checking her reflection in the mirror, she didn't want to seem overly anxious to see him. Even if it was true. She opened the door carefully, seeing _his_ familiar blue eyes waiting on the other side, "About time" She threw herself into his arms, feeling the difference of his embrace as compared to the earlier one. This one didn't feel possessive or uncomfortable, it only felt _right_.

He lifted her into his arms effortlessly, kicking the door closed behind him, "I told you I'd have you in love with me" He grinned, kissing the tip of her nose.

She reached her arms around his neck, "And you were right" She conceded happily, this was one thing she didn't mind being wrong about.

"I do love you Matt" She stared into his clear cobalt eyes.

He nodded, "I know" He said simply, leaning down to kiss her lips.

-x-

"Thanks for coming" Mimi said, curling closer to his body.

Matt kissed her forehead, "No sweat baby girl" He assured her, pulling yet even closer to him.

Mimi ran her foot down his leg, "And you're gonna stay over?" She blinked up at him.

He nodded, "Yeap" He answered her, "But are you sure you're okay?" He asked skeptically.

Mimi began to look away but Matt grabbed her chin and held her gaze, "Matt, it's nothing, I just didn't want to be alone" She mumbled, trying to avoid his piercing eyes.

He hesitated for a second, "But you'd tell me?" He asked sternly, raising an eye brow.

"Course baby" She winked, hoping he wouldn't press the issue.

He stared at her for a moment before tilting her chin upwards to claim her lips with his.

"Listen, if something's not right, I want to know about it" He said firmly, "We good?"

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Quit it, I said I'd tell you and I would" She hated the thought of lying to him but why bother concerning him with something that didn't really matter. It was probably all in her head anyway.

"And in the spirit of honesty, I do have something to tell you" She continued.

Matt looked at her expectantly, "Okay…"

She took a deep, steadying breath "Don't freak?" She requested.

"I won't "freak", I'm a guy" he snorted through his nose.

Mimi resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, "Okay, well Michael's here" She held her breath, peeking at his reaction through one eye.

Matt felt a pang of jealousy the second she'd said his name but tried to maintain is composure, "Here huh? Like in the state?" He asked, staring at the wall opposite them.

Mimi shook her head, "Here as in Tree Hill" She clarified, here come the fireworks.

But his reaction surprised her, "Oh" Was all he said, inside he was burning but outside he made sure he didn't show it

She raised a suspicious eye brow, "Oh? You don't care?"

He shrugged an indifferent shoulder, "I guess, but I don't have much to worry about" He said confidently.

Mimi narrowed her eyes up at him, "Is that so?"

He shrugged another shoulder, "I think so" He answered simply.

"Nothing at all?" She asked confusedly.

He grinned, "Nope"

She shoved his shoulder, "Jerk" She muttered, turning out of his embrace.

He laughed, "What? I thought this is what you wanted?" He asked amusedly.

She wanted to ignore him, but she just couldn't "Well, maybe, but I thought you'd be a little…" She trailed off embarrassed.

"A little what?" He asked over her shoulder.

Mimi sighed, "Ugh, I thought you might be jealous" She got out, placing her palm over his face and pushing it away.

He chuckled lightly, "Listen, baby should I be?" He asked softly.

She rolled on to her back, her face inches away from his, "No" She whispered against his lips, her eyes locked with his.

"Good" He said curtly, a lazy grin spreading across his face.

She reached an arm around his neck, "So, nothing?" She asked, with a small glint in her hazel eyes.

"God Mimi, I don't know…I mean I want to kick his ass, I think that counts" He laid down beside her again.

It was her turn to smile, "So you are jealous" She said, a little smug.

He shook his head, "Girls are weird" He mumbled.

"You sounded like such a twelve year old when you said that" She teased, turning her face to his.

He put a hand behind his head and turned to face her too, "Since we're being honest, I think I need to tell you something too" He said reluctantly, he really didn't want to get into this tonight.

Dread filled her heart as the anticipation started to mount, "Okay…" She really hoped that it wasn't what she was thinking.

Matt tried to look away from her, it would be easier if he didn't have to see her reaction, but she held his chin as he'd done to her, "No" She said, trailing her thumb across his stubbled jaw.

He sighed, "All right, this is going to sound fucked up but you have to listen, okay?" He prepared her.

She nodded, signaling for him to continue, "So you know the new girl Zoe?" He began.

He saw a moment of fleeting terror in her eyes, "Nothing like that" He said quickly, "Actually _that_ would be really fucked up, since she's my sister"

Mimi's eyes widened with show, her mouth falling open, "Come again!? You can _not_ be serious!" She said disbelievingly, sitting up in one fluid motion.

"I didn't know about her till a couple of weeks ago"

Mimi ran a hand through her hair, "You didn't tell me?" She turned to him with menacing eyes, "This was the family thing wasn't it? Matt, how _could_ you not tell me!" She stared at him appalled.

Matt got up too, "Look, I know but seriously I just couldn't then" He said quietly.

She shook her head, "Regardless…"

He ran a tired hand down his face, "Okay, but now you know, isn't that what matters?" He asked a little edgily.

"Matt" She said angrily, "She's on my team, I talked about you and I don't even know how uncomfortable she was not to mention how embarrassed I am now" She moaned.

This was exactly why he didn't want to get into this tonight, "Sorry. But in my defense you're blowing this way out of proportion"

Wrong move. "Eff you" She seethed, giving him her back.

Matt groaned, "Well that screws my chances of getting any tonight" He mumbled under his breath.

"Oh yeah, you're on a role. Keep it up and you won't get any _ever_" She hissed, putting a pillow between them.

-x-

Michael hadn't gone back to his aunt's house that night. In fact he didn't have an aunt here, his aunt Julie and his cousin Leah lived in New York. Only Mimi would be naïve enough to believe that cock and bull story. He knew she'd never doubt a thing he'd say to her because she always believed the best in people. That's why he _needed_ her back, he needed someone to believe in him. Someone to be there for him when everything was wrong.

And she was damn hot. Everything about her was absolutely perfect. From her nose to her toes.

He couldn't help but smile as he gaze around his hotel room. The walls were covered with pictures of her perfection. He touched each one individually, anxiously awaiting the day she'll be with him again. He knew that she didn't love the racecar driving look alike she was with now, not the way she had loved him. The way he still loves her. He knew that sooner rather than later she'd realize who she wanted to be with.

Who she was destined to be with.

He wouldn't let her slip through his fingers this time. He was going to take her with him and he wouldn't take no for an answer. They'd live together in love and pure contentment, he'd never let her go anywhere again.

Michael stared up at his favorite picture of the brunette. A picture he'd taken of her hiding behind a tree in her backyard. She was bent over, picking a flower from the ground, a small smile twitching at the corners of her mouth, the sun framing her body in the most exquisite way. He couldn't take his eyes away.

"You're mine forever" He whispered, touching her lips with two fingers.

_If you walk out on me,  
__I'm walking after you__  
__If you walk out on me,  
__I'm walking after you_

-x-

**A/N: **How was that for a twist in the plot? Hehe, I was so happy when you all started to believe that Joe was the stalker…I am evil :]. But **remember**, no one knows who the real stalker is…except you guys! :-]

I didn't want to make you guys wait too long for this especially given that I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger and stuff. So yeah…

**Stalker Song: **Walking After You:_The Foo Fighters_

**Special Thanks:** To everyone who reads and reviews. You guys are amazing and keep me updating. I love knowing that you guys enjoy this story and enjoy my writing. It's the best natural high ever. :]

**Note:** **Read **_Thirty One Days_! It's our baby and we've worked really hard on it! The second chapter is up and its drama filled. Trust me, you all want to read this.

-Christina


	14. I Will Possess Your Heart

-x-

**Chapter 12**: _I Will Possess Your Heart_

_How I wish that you could see the potential  
__The potential of you and me  
__It's like a book elegantly bound  
__In a language that you can't read_

-x-

"So, what is it?" Sora stopped at Mimi's locker after third period.

Mimi slammed her locker shut, "What do you mean?" She played stupid.

Sora raised an eye brow, "You know what I mean, what's going on with you?" She pressed, walking beside the brunette.

Mimi shook her head, "Honestly Sor, I have no idea" She said tiredly.

Sora nudged her, "Mimi, you've been _mad_ cold for the past two days! Not to mention Matt's like following you around like a love sick puppy and you keep giving him the brush off" She pointed out.

Of course, it always had to be about Matt. "I'm a little upset with him at the moment" She said shortly.

Sora crossed her arms over her chest, "C'mon Mimi, he even told me that your ex-boyfriend is in town, I mean you're definitely pushing it with Matt right now"

Mimi raised both her eye brows, "Did Matt tell you that?" She asked edgily.

Sora stared at her contemptuously, "_You_ should have told me! But you know what yes, he did" Sora answered.

"Is that all you two talk about? Me?!" She asked indignantly.

Sora snorted, "You can _not_ be that vain. Maybe we're _both_ just concerned, did you ever consider that?" She asked, shaking her head in disappointment before stalking off in the opposite direction.

Mimi ran an angry hand through her hair before storming into her classroom. Calculus was not going to be fun today.

-x-

"Hey, thanks for picking me up today" Mimi said gratefully, getting into the shiny silver convertible.

The blonde shook his head, "No prob, you know you got me" He grinned, driving out of her school parking lot, instead of peeling out as Matt would've done.

She sighed loudly and dramatically, "I didn't have my car today and I didn't feel like going with Matt or Sora" She admitted, "And Tai's staying late so…"

He nodded understandingly, "Anything you need" He smiled.

She stretched her arms over her head, "They've been really getting on my nerves lately, not Tai, but Sora and Matt" She told him.

"What's going on?" He asked in genuine concern.

Mimi turned to face him, "I'm a little mad at Matt right now and today Sora I mean, I think she meant well enough, but she was just pressing the issue and I just…snapped" She answered him.

Michael glanced at her, "What'd he do?" He asked curiously, wondering if it could work in his favor.

"It's gonna sound stupid" Mimi mumbled sheepishly.

Michael shook his head, "Try me" He urged, giving her an encouraging smile.

Mimi took a deep breath, "Well, you can't repeat this, kay?" She warned.

He nodded, "Swear"

"Okay, well apparently a couple of weeks ago Matt found out he has a sister, and he didn't tell me till two days ago…"

He raised his blonde eye brows, "I don't really get it, I mean he's got a baby sister so what?" He asked confusedly.

Mimi stifled a giggle, "God, I wish it was that simple" She said dryly, "No the girl's my age and goes to my school"

Realization dawned on his face, "Oh…wow" He said, at a loss for words.

Mimi nodded gravely, "Yeah, wow" She repeated, "I mean I don't know the specifics yet, I haven't really been speaking to him, but I just feel like he should have told me" She shrugged.

"He should have, you're his _girlfriend_" The word burned his throat like acid, but he didn't dare show it.

Mimi smiled, glad to know someone got it "See, exactly, I just wish he would have"

Michael stole another glance at the girl in the passenger side, a subconscious smile creeping on to his face. He was secretly so happy about this news, if only Matt knew what his fuck up had done for him. "And Sora?" He asked, making sure to keep the glee out of his voice.

Mimi ran a hand down her face, "She just, I mean she doesn't know what's going on but she was still on his side…kinda" Mimi knew her anger at Sora was pretty much groundless but she couldn't seem to get it to abate.

Michael's brow furrowed, "What, she into him or something?" He asked.

Was it that obvious? Even to someone who didn't know either of them, "No, she's got a boyfriend and they're best friends" Mimi assured him, though she wasn't sure if she completely believed it herself. They'd always be the constant doubt in her relationship.

Mike nodded once, "Huh. Well then you've got nothing to worry about, right?"

Mimi hesitated for a minute, "Right" She said unsurely.

He had to hold his smile back. The more people that were out of her life the better, it would make leaving that much easier for her. That much easier for him to take her away from them. And then he knew she'd be his and he'd be hers. Forever.

"Things will work out in the end Mimi, you'll see" He promised.

-x-

Zoe paced back and forth, practically burning a whole into her brother's royal blue carpet. "So tell me again, _why_ did you ambush her?" She demanded.

Matt groaned loudly, "I didn't mean to! I just, it came out" He said desperately.

She stopped pacing for a minute, "Dude, you can _not_ go up to a girl and be like "I've got a long lost sister" out of the blue!" She exclaimed.

Matt sighed in frustration, "I called you in here for advice, not to state the obvious" He snapped.

She narrowed her ice blue eyes at her brother, "Ugh, do not go there. It's a two for one deal, the lecture comes with the advice" She warned.

He banged his head against the headboard. "Jesus Zoe, just give me some perspective, I mean I have no idea what to do" He said, slightly annoyed.

She ignored his tone, "Look, I mean I have no idea what to do in this situation. Its pretty screwed up" She said honestly.

Matt gave her a look that said "No, really?" , "Way to state the obvious, _again_" He muttered.

"Listen, crabby, I'm trying to help I just don't know how" She said, "Unless…" She trailed off.

Matt sat up urgently, "Unless what? Unless _what?_!"

Zoe waived her hand down at him, "Gimme a second, I'm trying to think" She quieted him.

"Don't strain yourself" He snorted.

Zoe sent him a glare that could kill, "Sorry" He mumbled immediately.

After a minute or so, she opened her eyes and looked at him "I could talk to her?" She suggested.

Matt shook his head, "No, you're gonna make things worse" He said adamantly.

Zoe raised a pale blonde eye brow, "_Seriously_?" She asked disbelievingly.

"What would you even say to her?" Matt asked, half to humor her, half because he was genuinely curious.

Zoe shrugged a shoulder, "I could tell her that you didn't say anything because I didn't want you to…" she answered.

Matt considered this, "It would be kind of like lying though" He said, pulling a hand through his spiky blonde hair.

Zoe pursed her lips, "In a way, I guess, but let's call it fibbing hmm?" She grinned.

Matt stared at her for a moment, "All right" He conceded, he didn't want this to go on any longer. He really missed the girl, which was still such a foreign feeling. He'd never really cared about anyone the way he cared about Mimi. Not counting Sora, of course.

Zoe looked at him triumphantly, "You owe me now huh?" She smirked.

Matt returned her smirk, "If you can pull it off, I'll think about it" He laughed.

She scowled at him, "I will and then I've got my eyes on your Porsche" She told him flippantly, exiting his room before he could protest.

-x-

Hanging out with Michael had been fun; she realized that after he'd left her on her doorstep. But it was different, in the very pit of her stomach; she could feel like something wasn't right between them. Like he was hiding something. And even weirder, he made up excuse after excuse not to let her visit his Aunt Julie and Cousin Leah. Even when she'd insisted it would only be for a few minutes.

What it had made her realize more, though, was that he wasn't, by any means, Matt. And she missed her blonde haired, blue eyed, brooding bad boy. They'd fought, she remembered as much. It hadn't been pretty, she'd acknowledge that too. But she was never one to hold a grudge and holding one against him was pretty much impossible. The fact that she'd gone two days astounded her. She just knew that there was no point in prolonging the inevitable.

Then she knew she'd have to patch things up with Sora. She'd been rude and bitchy, letting her meager insecurities inadvertently surface.

She held her phone to her ear and waited.

"Mimi?" He sounded surprised, at the very least.

She took a deep breath; "I've been a bitch" She got out.

Matt sighed, "You're talking to me…" He noticed.

Mimi bit back a sarcastic remark, "Yes I am" She said calmly, "I just, I wanted to apologize…I might have over reacted a little" She mumbled.

Matt let out a small chuckle, "A little huh?" He asked amusedly.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Baby, please? I don't want to get into this now" She just wanted to see him, have him hold her and forget about everything else.

"All right, we're good" He said seriously, "What's going on though? You want me to come over or something?"

Mimi mulled this over for a minute but something else struck her, "What if I have a better idea" She said carefully.

He was hesitant, "I have a feeling I may not like this" By the tone of her voice, he was almost a hundred percent sure.

Mimi gave a nervous laugh, "Course you will…" She trailed off uneasily, "I was thinking maybe I could come over?" She suggested meekly.

So far he wasn't understanding the anxiousness, "Okay?"

"And meet your sister" She said in one breath.

Now he understood, "I, I don't know if it's the best idea" Sure, he'd already promised Zoe the same thing but he figured he wouldn't have to be there. But if she's coming over then there is no way he's leaving…she wouldn't let him. And he couldn't be away from her. It was the most unhealthy, vicious cycle he'd ever been in.

She wasn't giving up this one, "Matt, please? Don't you think it's about time?" She asked a bit sharply.

She clearly wasn't over this just yet; "Okay babe, if this is what you really want" He paused to give her time to retract her request, she didn't, "Then come over, I guess" He gave in.

Mimi gave a small laugh, "Quit with the flattery, you're makin' me blush here" She said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "Come on pretty girl, I miss you" He smiled.

Mimi smiled too, "Yeah, hate to admit it but I miss you too" She said softly.

"So if I miss you and you miss me, why get Zoe involved? We'll just go to a movie" He grinned.

Mimi shook her head, "Nice try slick, but you're not getting out of this one" She declined, "I'll be over in a bit" She said firmly.

Matt let out a low groan, "Fine, only if I get to see you first" he bargained.

"Deal" Mimi said immediately. She wouldn't let him know this, but she had been planning to see him alone before she talked to his sister anyway.

-x-

Mimi walked into the Ishida living room where her boyfriend and his brother were in an apparently very stirring game on Xbox. So rousing that she cleared her throat three times but neither of them seemed to notice. What was with boys and these games? It was a sickness, really…

"Whoo! All day baby, all day!" Matt hooted after scoring a three pointer.

Mimi lost her patience, "Hello, girl in room!" She shoved her boyfriend's shoulder.

Matt looked at her as if she'd just walked in, "Hey babe" He grinned, pausing his game for a minute.

"Good timing Meems, my brother's gonna forfeit now" Tk said gratefully, "Coz I wasn't gonna win this one today"

Matt shook his head, "Nah, I'm not forfeiting" He contradicted, carefully pulling Mimi on to his lap, "You can wait a quarter, right?" He asked honestly.

Mimi nodded, "It'll be grueling but I guess it's a test of how much I actually like you" She threw a hand over her forehead dramatically.

Tk made a quick gagging noise before un-pausing their game. "So why the change of heart?" He asked into her neck.

"Buckets!" Tk yelped, "You're my good luck charm Meems" He winked, lightly elbowing Matt's side.

Matt scoffed, "Right, but uh last time I checked the score it said 56-43" He shot back, the question to his girlfriend forgotten momentarily.

Tk laughed, "Not for long bro" He nodded his head towards the brunette in his brother's lap, "I'm feeling lucky"

Matt shook his head, "He's usually not this annoying" Matt murmured into her ear.

Mimi laughed it off, "He's cute" She winked at Tk.

Tk smirked, "Stealin' your girl as I steal the ball" He taunted.

Matt laid back against the couch, "Ice it Tk, you're walking a thin line" He said mock warningly.

Mimi giggled, leaning her head against Matt's _gorgeous _chest, "Is this all you do?" She inquired, gazing up at his handsome face.

His eyes were fixed on the screen, "Nah, only when Tk feels like getting his ass kicked"

Tk rolled his eyes amusedly, "My brother exaggerates, he likes to believe he's better then he is" He retorted.

"Some might call that cockiness" Mimi supplied with a light kiss to his jaw.

"I'd like to think so" Tk agreed.

Matt gave a dry laugh, "Ha-ha, Tk, you're talking mad shit but you get your ass handed to you by Davis!" He shot back.

Tk raised his eye brows, "Me?! Dude Zoe beat you at this game!" Tk pointed out.

"Score bitch!" Matt yelled immediately after getting three more points, "And she got lucky" He said seriously.

Mimi immediately remembered the reason why she came. When she was with Matt she seemed to forget everything and everyone. Nothing else seemed to matter but her name had triggered her attention back to the matter at hand. Matt could wait.

But he was so warm and his arms seemed to fit around her perfectly, "Matt" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?" He asked distractedly, the game seemed to be winding down.

She reached a hand to his cheek, "I want to meet her" She said softly.

He subconsciously moved his lips to her palm, "Okay babe" He said reflexively.

She wasn't really sure if he heard her, he seemed entirely engrossed in his game "Matt, seriously" She wiggled around in his lap.

His grip tightened involuntarily, "Two minutes baby" He mumbled, "Yo! That was a flagrant foul!" He yelled in aggravation.

"Ref didn't call it" Tk goaded.

Mimi sighed loudly; "Fine" Patience had never been her strong suit. In fact the quality was borderline nonexistent but for him she couldn't refuse.

It was the damn Matt Ishida charm, "That's my girl" He kissed her hair fondly.

But it didn't stop her from crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

At the end Matt ended up winning and Tk blamed it on the fact that Matt had quicker fingers and had memorized the buttons. Matt then said that Tk was being a sore loser as usual and should stop being such a girl.

"Can we go meet her now?" Mimi asked turning her pouted face up towards Matt's.

Matt chuckled, "You'd think my sister was a rock star by how much you want to meet her" He kissed her lips lightly, "Your cute when you pout"

Mimi ran a hand through his hair, "Actually, I'm cute all the time" She corrected, "And you're stalling, let's go" She patted his thigh and wriggled out of his grip.

He laughed, "You really are something" He said, slightly amazed, "C'mon pretty girl, guess we'd better get this over with" He got and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well don't sound so enthusiastic" She lightly smacked his chest.

He kissed her cheek, "I'm just a little…" He didn't want to finish it.

Mimi slipped her fingers between his, "Nervous?" She asked as he led her up the winding staircase.

He hesitated, "Nervous, maybe" He considered.

Mimi smiled; "You're so hot when you're brooding" She stopped against the wall across his room.

Matt raised his eye brows, "I had no idea" He said, putting his hands on her hips pushing her lightly against the wall behind her.

Mimi blinked up at him, "What a shame…" She looked away innocently.

Matt dipped his head to take her lips with his. Immediately her arms wrapped around his neck her fingers curling into his hair. It was amazing that just looking at him wiped her mind blank of any other thoughts. He'd become so much a part of her life that going with out him for two days had seemed like an eternity. This couldn't be right, could it? It wasn't supposed to happen like this, no one was allowed to fall in love so completely and blissfully. High school relationships were supposed to be teenage romantic-angst melodramas filled with garbage and pain.

She pressed herself as close to him as she could, not wanting his lips to leave hers. But when oxygen became more than a necessity they pulled away panting. "I must be bipolar" Mimi breathed out.

Matt kissed her lips again, "God, I hope not" He said between kisses.

Mimi smiled against his lips, "Ugh! No, I want to meet Zoe" She finally pushed away from him, irritated with her lack of self control.

He laughed triumphantly, "But look, I'm brooding again!" He called behind her.

Mimi rolled her eyes letting a small giggle escape her lips, "And stay at least a foot behind me, so I can't see you" She instructed. He was too sexy for his own good.

"I like the view from here anyway" He answered, his eyes focused on her rear end.

-x-

Matt took a deep breath, "Wait here for a sec, lemme just prepare her" He stared at the door they were standing in front of.

Mimi made a face, "Fine, go" She said ruefully.

Matt gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you" he smiled, before walking in anxiously.

"I hope you're decent" He called, closing the door behind him with closed eyes.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Dude, I'm not naked you can open your eyes" She answered him.

He looked over at her, "So apparently I'm not in need of your services after all" He informed her.

She looked up at him from the book she had been reading, "Really?" She asked, making no effort to hide her surprise.

He nodded, "Yeap, looks like I'm even more charming than I realized" He joked/

She folded down the page and set the book aside, "So wuttup kid?" She inquired, wondering why he'd be coming to her room if everything was okay.

"What girl in my life has ever offered anything with out strings attached?" He sighed.

She smirked, "Ah, gotchya. So what's the catch?" She asked.

He ran a hand through his hair, "She wants to meet you, talk to you, bond I guess" He explained.

Zoe's eye brows shot up, "Fuck, Matt!" She cursed, "It's going to be the most awkward conversation ever! And I have to be on the same team as her!" She screeched.

Matt held his hands in the air, "It wasn't my idea!" He said quickly.

"But you had to go and tell her right?!" She jumped off the bed and strode over to him.

Matt quickly grabbed her wrists to restrain her, "She would've found out eventually" He argued.

She rolled her eyes unsympathetically, "First of all, let go of me"

"Play nice then" Matt warned.

She gave a curt nod and he let her wrists fall to her sides, "Second of all, you suck" She retorted childishly.

He grinned, "She's waiting outside" He told her.

The blonde sighed loudly, "All right, lemme put on my brave face" She said drastically.

Matt chuckled, "Oh and Matt?" Zoe called him back sweetly.

"Hmm?" He asked, turning to face her again.

She punched his arm, "Owh! Zoe!" He jumped back, rubbing his arm.

She smiled at him, "It's what you deserve, now go call your girlfriend"

-x-

Theoretically, she'd seen Zoe before. Seen her everyday in the halls, in the library and at cheer practice. But today was the first day she'd seen Zoe as Zoe Ishida, Matt's sister.

"I'm Mimi" She extended her hand stupidly, and then withdrew it. She forgot that they'd already been introduced.

Zoe didn't mind, "I know this is gonna take some getting used to" She acknowledged.

Mimi nodded uneasily, "It's a lot to process" She said quietly.

Zoe patted a spot next to her, "I like you Mimi, and I liked you before all of this pretense" She told the brunette honestly, "I don't want something like this to change all that"

Mimi let out a breath, "Good, because I liked you too, before I even knew you were Matt's sister" She said in relief, "Besides, I mean now at least we don't have to pretend to like each other for the sake of it right?" Mimi pointed out.

Zoe nodded eagerly, "Exactly" She resolved, "So…good talk?" She asked fleetingly.

Mimi stared at her a second, "Y-Yeah…" She trailed off suspiciously, "You don't wanna hang out for a while or something?" She asked, slightly disappointed.

"Oh, god, Mimi I'd love too like seriously but its just, big paper on Mice and Men" She excused.

Mimi wrinkled her nose, "Oh, well my sympathies"

Zoe gave a laugh, "I actually really like the book but the paper I could definitely live with out" She agreed.

Mimi raised her eye brows, "Ick. Reading" She said distastefully before getting off the bed.

Zoe gave her a small smile, "Yeah, but Saturday?" She asked politely.

"Sure, Saturday. I'll call over Sora" She winked.

Zoe grinned, "Cool, it's a plan"

Mimi waived at her, "Bye Zoe" She said before opening the door.

"Bye Mimi" She said warmly before the brunette left.

-x-

Matt paced his bedroom floor as his sister had been doing just hours before. What could be taking them so long? Were they talking about him? What about him could they be talking about? What did Zoe know about him that Mimi didn't? Could it be detrimental to his relationship? He knew he should've threatened Tk to secrecy…

But when Mimi walked in resolutely calm and for the most part fine, he let out a breath of relief. At least he didn't have to worry about that, "How was it?" He asked.

Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck, "Good" She said, staring into his baby blues.

He put an arm around her waist, "Good" He smiled, kissing her lips.

-x-

From what he saw, they were back together. Whatever she saw in him made it impossible for her to be mad at him. Apparently. But that would all change soon. She could see the cracks in her façade beginning to form and it wouldn't be too long until she gave up the charade all together. She'd realize that _Matt Ishida_ wasn't the guy for her, in fact he wasn't the guy she thought he was at all, and then she'd ran back to him.

Things would be like the way they were this afternoon and she'd be happy forever. They'd had the best time today and he was willing to bet she already missed him. She wouldn't have to pretend any longer, he'd make sure of that. All he needed was for her to trust him a little bit more than she did now. That, and for Matt to fuck up more often. It would lead her straight into his arms and that was something he couldn't thank the guy enough for.

All he needed was just a few more days like today, a few more hours with her and she'd be his. They wouldn't have to wait for anything, he'd marry her. Make her his bride and then they'd be together forever. Sooner than she could even imagine, he'd have her in love with him all over again. And it'll be like no time has passed and Matt never existed. For he would be the only one in her heart for the rest of time.

He'd take her away forever and they'll all blame it on that idiot of a person, Joe.

_You've got to spend some time, love  
__You've got to spend some time with me  
__And I know that you'll find love  
e__I will possess your heart_

-x-

**A/N:** The plot thickens…**Michael is such a creeper** I have to double check to make sure my windows are locked…yeesh and I wrote him. Anyway I think this was chapter was filled with Mimato cuteness :], the latter half anyway. **Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Speaking of Songs:** I Will Possess Your Heart- _Death Cab for Cutie_

As always, read, **review and enjoy**!

**Ciao,**

**-Christina.**

**P.S**_- __Read Thirty One Days_! I had to do it!


	15. Let the Flames Begin

-x-

**Chapter 13**: _Let the Flames Begin_

_What a shame we all became  
__Such fragile and broken things  
__The memory remains  
__Just a tiny spark_

-x-

The meeting with Zoe had gone significantly well, as well as she could have hoped anyway. They'd talked, they didn't hate each other, things didn't get awkward and they even had plans to hang out on Saturday. So really, it was better than she had hoped. She and Sora also patched things up and she was in a significantly better mood now than she was two days ago. All was well.

For now.

"What are you thinking about?" Matt stopped at his girlfriend's locker.

Mimi looked at him, "You" She reached on her tippy toes to kiss his lips.

He grinned, "Really? Well, aren't I lucky" He said playfully, draping an arm across her shoulders.

Mimi nodded, "Damn straight" She laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist and tucking her hand into his back pocket.

He kissed the side of her face, "You and Sora good?" He asked.

"Yeah, thank god…I was such a bitch to her" She cringed.

Matt frowned, "My fault, right?"

Mimi felt bad, "Not really, mostly mine" She lied.

He wasn't convinced, but that was okay. "As long as everything is fine" He settled.

Mimi smiled, "Better than fine" She laid her head against his chest.

"Anyway, you wanna do something tonight?" She blinked up at him, "We can do anything _you_ want this time" She conceded, since they almost always did what she wanted.

Matt smirked, "What I want involves you and a whole lot of nudity" He said, "And the only thing I wanna _do_, is you" He continued.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "All right. Looks like I'm picking again"

Matt pouted. "Meanie" he said childishly.

Mimi giggled, "Yeah. Whatever" She kissed his cheek and with drew her arm.

"Fine. I'll be around by seven" He told her.

Mimi nodded. "Kay"

He pecked her on the lips, "I'll see you in a bit" he said, before turning in the other direction.

Mimi let out a wistful sigh before walking into Calculus.

-x-

"Why am I the only person on this team who knows what they're doing?!" The raven haired captain yelled to her team.

Mimi sighed in aggravation, "I swear I will kill her" She murmured threateningly into Sora's ear.

Sora laughed, "I'll be right there with you" She nudged the brunette.

"Zoe, I know you're new and all but you can _not_ be on the top of the pyramid, that spot's reserved for me" Kira said condescendingly, "Sorry sweetie"

"All right, that's it" Sora threw her pom-poms to the ground, "Listen Kira, Zoe is the tiniest girl on the team, she is easily our best flyer and guess what? She's on top" She narrowed her eyes down at their self elected captain.

Kira let out a sarcastic laugh, "And who the hell do you think you are making these decisions, Takenouchi?" She asked incredulously.

"Second in command, bitch" Sora shot back, her temper as fiery as her hair.

Mimi rushed to her friend's side, "Besides, let's face it your weight's getting a bit much to support" She knew it was immature but it didn't matter.

Kira rolled her green eyes, "Puh-lease. Get out of here _Mimi_" She waived a flippant hand towards the bleachers. "You're only humiliating yourself"

"Oh really? Just like you're embarrassing yourself in front of a team who can't stand you and a gym full of guys who think you're a whore?!" She retorted.

Kira grinned, "Whore huh? Well if that's the case, then why don't you tell Matt to stop calling me" She hissed at the brunette.

Mimi's eyes widened, "You wish Kira" Sora said in her friend's defense.

But the damage was done. "You're bull shitting" Mimi whispered.

Kira laughed, "Seriously? You wanna check my call logs then?" She took out her phone tauntingly, "There's one from last night"

Mimi backed away slowly. "I don't believe you" But that was hardly the case. She didn't know what to believe. And Kira had sounded so sure.

-x-

He'd seen the entire altercation. He hadn't heard a word but the look on her face was enough to raise alarm. He knew it had to be something bad to stump her like it had, and because it came from Kira, he knew that he was in _trouble_. He wasn't sure what she said, the better question though would be _how much _she said. After assessing the damage, he'd make his respectable apologies accordingly.

Unfortunately for him, it would have to be later rather than sooner, because Coach was on a war path. Especially after the "show" the cheerleaders had just put on.

"Is she okay?" Zoe asked the second Sora came back into the gym.

Sora looked ready to kill, "You are a manipulative, controlling, lying, deceiving, slutty bitch!" She stormed right up to the cheer captain, her temper blazing and ready to burn anyone in the way.

Kira ran her hand through her dark hair, "Sora you are dancing on a thin line" She warned, "You're one of my best girls, my co, I don't want to have to pull rank" She sighed, examining her nails.

Sora snorted through her nose, "You wanna kick me off the team? I'd like to see you try" She said confidently. "Besides, _K_, you had _no_ problem insulting me fifteen minutes ago, what's changed?!"

Kira narrowed her brown eyes up at the tall redhead, "Seriously Sora, you need to remember where you stand" She hissed, "I like you, we're friends, let's keep it that way"

Sora laughed mirthlessly, "Dude! You're delusional" She said incredulously. "I only tolerate you because we're on the same team, but make _no _mistake push me too far I _will_ kick your ass.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be a drama queen Sor, let's get back in formation" She said, ignoring Sora's blatant threats.

"Yeah, go fuck yourself—I'm done" She threw her grabbed her pom-poms and shoved them into the captain's arms. "Have fun, your team's gonna suck" She turned on her heels before anyone could say a word.

Yolie grinned, "I've been wanting to turn these in since you became captain" She flicked her dyed brown hair off her shoulders and threw her poms on the ground.

"Hell if they're all leaving, there's no reason for me to stay" Zoe concluded, following Yolie out of the gym.

-x-

_Wuts going on? Will you answer me?_

Fourth text from Matt she'd ignored in the hour she'd been home. She knew he'd be getting out of practice in twenty minutes and he'd be at her house ten minutes after that.

She'd deal with him when he got here, for now she was curled up under her comforter with a whole lot on her mind.

There was a large possibility that that skank was a lying bitch. In fact, Sora had tried very hard to convince Mimi of that definite possibility in the parking lot for a good fifteen minutes. But it didn't do much to quell her doubts. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that there was more to this story than a lie. And that Matt had been hiding this for a reason she wouldn't be able to swallow.

She knew that once he told her, it would make them or break them. It would be the end or what they had would survive. She just prayed to God that her faith in him would be enough. The trust she had in him would be _enough_.

But it wouldn't change that he hid it from her.

_I'm putting my ass on the line…texting you like this. Just give me something_

Mimi put her phone back next to her without a reply.

It vibrated again not even three minutes later, this time it wasn't from who she expected.

_Mimi…you okay? I'm a little worried…a y for yes would be great._

_-Tai_

She'd answer his text, he deserved it. And its not that she knew indisputably that Matt was guilty, but she was feeling extremely vulnerable.

_I'm fine, thanks. You can relay that message to _him_ and tell him to stop texting me._

_Tnx._

Tai didn't reply back, he knew that she was okay and as long as she was he could concentrate on his game. Telling the asshole of a boyfriend that she had was more than he was willing to do but he did it for the sake of his team. He hated to admit it, but Matt was just as good as Tai.

-x-

Much to Sora's dismay, she realized she had no car to go home in. After her very dramatic exit out of the gym, resigning her position as co-captain and all, she couldn't follow through. Instead, she ended up sitting on the hood of Matt's car waiting for him to come give her a ride.

Tai would have been her first viable option (seeing as Mimi had left years ago) but he was in the weight room, trying to "rehabilitate" himself.

When she finally spotted the brooding blonde heading her way, she breathed out a sigh of relief. "Come on Ishida!" She beckoned him impatiently.

He didn't pay much attention to her; to him she was just being his annoying redheaded best friend. "Where's your car?" He asked, unlocking his own.

"Well hello to you too, my day was fine" She mumbled sarcastically, sliding into the leather seat.

He shook his head, "Okay. Thanks. But seriously, where is it?"

"At home, I came here with Mimi coz we made up and she wanted to drive me to school, then she—" Sora broke off abruptly. She knew this conversation should be had by Matt and Mimi, she was _not_ getting involved.

Matt stared at her expectantly, "Come on Red" He grinned coaxingly, "You know you can't hide it from me."

Sora made a motion to lock her lips then pretended to toss the key over her shoulder, "Oh true? So it's like that, huh?" Matt asked amusedly.

She nodded silently. "You can't keep this up" He knew her all too well.

"I'll talk to you but I'm not telling" She shrugged a shoulder.

He sighed, "Kira said something…right?" He couldn't take the suspense and he didn't have the temperament for it.

Another shrug from the red head did nothing for his patience. "Sora, seriously…I'm going to be ambushed when I go over there"

She didn't have a response for him, "I'm Swiss, baby" She referred to her neutrality.

Matt let out an aggravated sigh, "Sora" He growled, "You're being a bitch" He pointed out.

"And you're a dick" She shot back, "In fact, that's why you're in this position in the first place" She didn't have any sympathy for the charming blonde.

"Fine" He said curtly, "Next time, your ass can walk home" He jerked to a stop in front of her house.

She stuck her tongue out at him, they fought like this all the time, but everything would be fine tomorrow. "You'll be fine" She betrayed herself by empathizing. "_IF_ she doesn't say…come back, I'll tell you" She promised.

He gave her a sharp nod before jabbing his thumb towards the door, "Get outta my car" The slight smirk on his face made it playful rather than offensive.

She leaned over to put a kiss on his cheek, "Don't be an ass" She advised, before stepping out.

-x-

He stood at her bedroom door contemplating a knock. He knew she was in there, he could hear her disgruntled sighs, her uneasy breathing. He knew she was probably angry and upset, probably with him. No, definitely with him. He knew they had to have a really long, hard and completely unnecessary conversation before things became normal again. And he knew that it was going to be very difficult.

He was frustrated more than he could say. Practice had aggravated him to his limits, from Mimi walking out to Tai and Coach's interchangeable annoyance at his inattentiveness. Tai kept yelling at him to get his "head in the game" and Coach wouldn't stop threatening to bench him if he couldn't stop thinking about her. Neither threats did much good but his game severely suffered today.

And that worried him.

If this is what she could do to his mindset by walking out of a gym, he didn't want to think about what could happen if they ever broke up. If they weren't together anymore. He'd become more attached to her than he was willing to let on and it was a feeling he wasn't used to. He didn't want to get used to. The dependency on another person to fulfill his happiness had never been an issue; he'd always done everything to make himself happy, but now. Things were very different.

He drew in a deep breath and raised a fist to knock, to his surprise the door opened before his closed hand could connect with the wood.

"You've been out there for a while, I could hear you" She answered, "Were you just going to come this far to leave?" She questioned, leaving her bed room door wide open for him to step through.

He shook his head, "No, I was just waiting for…the right time" He sounded _lame_.

She nodded nonetheless, "Right, right" She said softly, going back to sit on her bed.

He glanced at her, "So, you're okay? You weren't answering—

"I just assumed you'd come by"

"Fine. But I was going crazy…" He admitted, he didn't like not knowing what was wrong.

In fact, he still didn't. "Sorry, I just couldn't at the time" She answered.

He heaved a sigh, "Can we talk?" He was dreading it, but he knew that there was no way around it.

They were going to "talk" and surely, it would end badly. "I think we need that, yes" She was trying to keep her voice as unwavering as his was.

"What's going on?" He asked standing over her, "Why'd you leave?"

She pulled a hand through her mahogany tresses, "I need you to be honest with me Matt" She said finally, "I can't take any more of this…the secrets"

He nodded stiffly, "All right"

"You and Kira? Have—" She broke off.

She took a deep breath before continuing, "Have you been calling her? Is she lying?" Now that it was out, her insides didn't feel like they were going to explode. "Just say the word and, and I'll believe you" All she needed was his honesty.

She wasn't here to accuse him.

He stared at her, "Yes. Once, maybe twice." He looked away. He couldn't lie to her face when she'd already invested so much trust in him. No one had ever given him more sincerity than what was in her eyes now.

But then she looked…broken. "Why?" Her anger was beginning to surface just as her tears were.

He didn't want to tell her, he didn't think it was important. He wanted them to be over this, to move on. He confessed to what he did, everything should be okay now.

His silence incensed her, "Because I won't sleep with you" She accused him, now. "Is that it?" She seethed.

He looked utterly appalled. "You're fuckin' kidding me right?" He asked incredulously. "You really think _that's_ what this is about?"

Her intensity was fierce. "I don't know but I'm not going to rule it out" Her voice was trembling only slightly.

He wanted to yell at her, take her by the shoulders and shake her. "I was the one who stopped us in your bedroom, remember?" He worked hard to keep his tone low and controlled.

She blinked up at his face, "I, I, wasn't—" She wasn't sure how to respond to that.

He took an inadvertent step closer to her. "What?" He asked, towering over her.

She shook her head, "Do or die, Matt, you're either gonna tell me or you aren't" She wasn't in the mood to play games.

He took it as an ultimatum, "So that's it huh? Maybe I'm not telling you coz it isn't important"

He was met with an impassive shrug. "Your call, I've had about enough" She said quietly.

He raked a hand through his hair, "If I tell you that it wasn't for the reasons you think, would that make a difference?" He just wanted her to tell him that all was forgiven and they could move on.

But she didn't. "No. I need you to _talk_ to me" she was almost pleading. "Matt, I just feel like every time we're on some kind of solid ground—you pull the rug out from under me" She said desperately.

He let out a frustrated groan. "Mimi, I am talking to you, I'm telling you it doesn't matter" He needed her to trust him on this one. "It doesn't matter" He repeated.

She didn't bother wiping away the tear that leaked out. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" She asked softly.

He sighed. "No"

She stifled a sob behind her hand before getting off her bed. He caught her wrist before she could bound past him. "Let me go" She tried to wriggle out of his grip, but he gently pulled her to him.

"I love you" The words sounded hollow, meaningless. Like they were a bargaining chip he could use to excuse his past transgressions. A trade off.

It sickened her. "I can't be here right now" But his grip around her wrist tightened slightly.

"Let go" She said in a futile attempt to keep her voice firm.

He wasn't going to let her walk out, "Mimi, come on" He just wanted it to be over.

"Matt, you're _hurting_ me, let go!" She yelled in to his stunned face.

He dropped her wrist immediately. "I didn't, I—" He stared down at the red ring around her small wrist. "I'm sorry" He wasn't sure how much a person could be allowed to be sorry for, but he knew she deserved it.

"Don't follow me" She said emotionlessly.

He had no choice but to nod.

-x-

"I'm sorry I keep calling you like this" She said, staring in her shoes in obvious embarrassment.

But he didn't see it that way. "Shut up and get in" He grinned, going as far as opening the door.

"God, I'm always the damsel" She laughed humorlessly, wiping away the remnants of her tears.

He laughed, "As long as I get to be your prince, I'm okay"

She stared at him, "Thank you, Michael" She said gratefully as he drove out of the park's parking lot.

He shook his head, "I've been so bored, I was gonna come pick you up anyway" He assured her, "Leah is so annoying" He added.

Mimi laughed for real this time, "I love her don't be a jerk"

Michael shrugged a shoulder. "Where to, Madam?" He tipped his imaginary hat.

Mimi couldn't get her laughter to abate, she was going to shrug but then thought of something better. "Tai's" She said decidedly.

A flash of raw emotion before he controlled his anger. "Oh right, why?" He asked in his perfectly sculpted façade.

"I need to talk to him"

Michael's hands tightened on the wheel, his knuckles turning white with the pressure. "Of course" He tried to keep his tone polite.

He just couldn't stand the thought of her with anyone but him.

"Well, meanwhile, why don't you tell me what just happened" He suggested, if Matt fucked up _again_, he'd want to know about it and he'd relish it with the utmost happiness.

Mimi figured she owed him as much. "Matt's been calling his ex-girlfriend, behind my back" She said softly, ashamed at her own naïveté.

Being with Michael had made her momentarily forget about him and what happened. "He doesn't deserve you Mimi and he sure as hell doesn't deserve you crying over him" Michael said, anger now seeping into his voice.

Mimi looked at him. "I can't help it"

"Mimi, you're so much better than him and you should have so much better than this" He waived at the passing town through his window. "Everything here isn't good enough for you"

Mimi disagreed. "I've never been happier" She contradicted.

"But you've _never_ been this unhappy, either" He shot back.

She didn't want to believe it, "I appreciate your help, Mike, but you don't really know anything about this"

He was tempted to drive into the one high way they had in this hick town and take her away forever. He wouldn't bring her back to these people who didn't deserve her and he wouldn't let her miss _him_ ever again. She'd never be able to say that being here was the happiest time of her life because she'd be happy with him _all_ the time. And they'd never have to look back.

But then he pulled up to Tai's house and he knew that he'd need a little more time before she'd be able to leave with him. "Thanks" She mumbled, almost jumping out of the car.

"Mimi" He called her back, "I'm sorry if I said something that—

She held up a hand, "Its not you, I'm just a little emotional right now" She smiled.

And God, did he love her smile. "Okay, I'll see you later" He promised.

She waived to him before heading up the walkway.

-x-

She'd gotten into the house just as the downpour began. In this town, showers came and went with out warning. But today, the sky had been dark and cloudy. She had just failed to notice.

"Are you all right?" He asked sharply, the second he saw her in his doorway.

She bit her trembling lip and wrapped her arms around herself, "Tai" She called out softly.

He got up immediately and strode over to her. "I knew that was going to be bad" He said, bringing her into his arms.

She collapsed into his chest, her hands balling up fistfuls of his shirt. "I don't think he loves me, Tai" She whispered with dry eyes. "I don't know but—

He glanced down at her, catching sight of her pink wrist. He let her go and lifted her reluctant wrist with his hand. "Did he do this?" He asked, temper flaring.

Mimi snatched it back. "Oh God, Tai that's nothing" She snapped, pulling her jacket past her elbows. "I bruise easy anyway" It truly wasn't his fault.

That didn't do a thing to convince Tai, "Fuck that"

"Please, just listen to me?! I came here to talk to you!"

He took a steadying breath. His anger at Matt stemmed from the past few months and the red around wrist was just the catalyst. He needed something to punch him in the face for, he'd found the perfect reason. But he'd hold it in until she was finished, because she came first today.

"I'm going to kick his ass" He said simply, he didn't want her to be surprised.

She sighed, "Do what you want" She didn't tell him not to, it was out of her hands.

He nodded, "Come here" He took her into his arms again and led her to the bed.

"Did you know "Kira"—" She paused to add air quotes. "Still calls him, or vice versa" Her brain power was dwindling, today had taken a fairly large toll on her nerves.

Tai shrugged, "Nope, but we haven't been too close for a while now" He admitted.

Her eye brows raised in obvious surprise, "What?" She was confused enough as it was.

"We grew apart, I suppose" He didn't know how else to put it, really.

Mimi wasn't buying it, "You guys are like brothers" She said flippantly, momentarily forgetting about her own woes.

He didn't want to argue with her over this. "Me and Matt…it's complicated. But we're both very different people. Believe me" He said it as decisively as he could.

"I'm sure that didn't bother you before"

"True. But we're different from who we used to be, too" He didn't know what else he could say.

"But you're still friends" She needed reassurance.

He gave a firm nod, "Still friends" But he couldn't help but mutter an inaudible "For now" She didn't catch it.

"So you had no idea?" Getting back to the matter at hand.

Again with a shake of his head, he said "No"

She nodded, "Can I stay a while? My house is lonely" Her request was out of the blue and extremely unexpected.

But he couldn't help but smile, "As long as you need" He would never refuse her. "You're always gonna have me, kid" He said endearingly, kissing her forehead.

She laughed. "No getting rid of you huh?" She asked playfully.

"I'm not goin' anywhere" He knew she knew, but he also knew that, right now, she needed to hear it.

Her eyes met his, "Thanks" A small smile graced her face.

-x-

She opened the door to the rain as he stood in front of her, sopping wet and completely disheveled.

He looked more distressed than she'd ever seen him. She knew something had to be wrong.

She shook her head, "I told you not to be an ass" It hurt her to see him like this and she wished it would have been different.

But when left to his own devices, he always seemed to mess up. His pride won every battle and he seemed to lose every war. No matter how many times he made the same mistake, he never did learn. He never listened to her and most of the time it was as if she was talking to herself. He never cared about what she thought and he hardly ever took her advice. Yet and still, she couldn't bear his pain.

She stepped out of the way and let him leak water on to her carpet. "I didn't listen" He said dejectedly.

She sighed, "I knew you wouldn't" She told him truthfully.

"I'm sorry"

"I don't need it"

He pushed his dripping hair out of his eyes. "Mad?" He hoped she wasn't.

She didn't surprise him by shaking her head, "No, you don't have to listen to me" She said simply, walking towards the laundry room.

He followed right behind her. "I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to tell her" He tried to defend the choice he made.

"That's your prerogative" At this point, he made a decision and he had to live with it.

"I didn't know how" Only she knew the real reason of the phone call(s) that he made.

She turned to him, back against the washing machine. "Matt. I probably know you better than anyone in this entire world" She started. "I know why you do certain things and why you act the way you do"

He didn't know where she was going with this.

"That said, I don't need to hear everything you're telling me" She said blandly. "I know it and I know you meant well, she doesn't"

He was getting a strange sense of clarity now. "Sooner or later you need to let _her_ in and accept that she'll still be there after you have" She handed him a towel.

He wasn't sure if he could do that. "I keep her out to protect her" He said, so low she had to strain to hear him. "You know that" He muttered.

She raised a hand to his cheek, "I do, she doesn't"

"She doesn't need to know!" He said in obvious frustration.

Sora dropped her hand. "Why tell me, then?" She knew the answer but she wanted him to say it out loud.

"You're my best friend, I know that no matter what I do, you're always going to be there" He didn't need to sugar coat the truth with her.

She gave a small nod, "And?"

"And, you're Sora. It's different" He didn't think he needed to supply a better explanation than that.

She didn't really need anymore. "No, I'm not ever going to leave but at the same time, Matt…" She trailed off. "Mimi should know, you need to give her something" He knew she was right.

But he couldn't do it. "I don't need to, I've got you" He didn't need to tell her what was going on with him if it didn't matter. When things got too heavy and he needed someone to really talk to, Sora was always there.

"I love our relationship Matt, but she needs you more than I do" Sora said, her tone sadder now.

He didn't understand. "What are you talking about" He all but demanded.

She graved another sigh. "Look, I know its killing her, okay?" She confessed. "She tries really hard not to let it get to her, but we're part of the problem"

Still, he hadn't caught on. "The crazy shit that comes out of your mouth sometimes…" He scoffed.

She shoved his shoulder. "Matt! She is your girlfriend! Why the hell can't you get that through your stupid, thick, skull?!" She shouted.

He backed away a step or two. "Sora. I have no idea what you're trying to say" Maybe he was denser than he'd like to believe.

Sora slammed her hand against the dryer. "Oh my God! She thinks you're in love with me!" Sora screeched.

His mouth dropped open. "I—what?" He couldn't really wrap his mind around what she had just said.

"Look, you need to go" She regretted letting him now. She didn't want to jeopardize her friendship with Mimi any more than it had already been and his relationship with said girl was teetering on the edge. "Talk to her" She commanded.

"_What is this?_" He asked incredulously. "I came here to talk to you" She had _never _asked him to leave.

"I'm not the one you need to talk to!" He just wasn't getting it. "Mimi is" She knew he was here to avoid talking to his girlfriend.

She knew he was hiding here, it was always like that when he wanted to get away from something.

He never really faced his problems and when girls became too much to handle, he'd cut them lose. Because he never saw any of them as permanent. The only girl he ever really depended on to be there for him was Sora, it was supposed to stay that way. But then Mimi had come into his life and turned everything around. Suddenly he's caring about keeping her happy and her laughter got him out of the crappiest of moods.

And as he contemplated everything she said, he realized he'd hurt Mimi more than he imagined. She deserved so much more than what he could give her and all he really seemed to _give_ her was pain. He didn't want her to go on feeling insecure in herself and doubting herself.

He couldn't tell her everything and he couldn't let her in like she wanted. He couldn't give her everything she needed and he wasn't able to be that guy for her. Today proved that. He knew telling her what she wanted to know would hurt her immeasurably and he wouldn't do that to her. Not again.

"I know what I have to do" He muttered.

Sora's face lit up, "It's gonna be fine" She encouraged him.

Matt shook his head, "It's not what you think" Her face fell. "It's over, I think" It would kill him, but he'd do it for her.

Matt knew that he'd never felt anything as close to what he felt for Mimi. But in feeling all that he forgot how she was feeling. She needed someone who could be there for her in every single way—emotionally, physically, mentally. Who could let her in with out feeling ashamed.

He knew it would be hell but he also knew that it would get better. Because until today, he had forgotten, for a while, how much he actually needed Sora. She'd been the only girl in his life for as long as he could remember and he was just fine with that. She'd be enough for him.

-x-

Things had been too easy.

The rumor that led to the phone call and the phone call that had changed everything. Now all the bitch had to do was hold up her end of the bargain and they'd both get what they wanted. She'd get her _precious _Matt and more importantly, he'd have Mimi.

She'd come back to him willingly, now, and he'd make sure she never looked back.

That ass hole screwed himself over tonight and he was couldn't thank God enough. He had the girl of his dreams sooner rather than later and hopefully Matt Ishida would die and go to hell. Whatever became of the useless idiot, he didn't care, he was out of Mimi's life and that's all that mattered. They'd be together soon enough. Because after the dust settled and smoke cleared, he'd be waiting for her with open arms.

Until then, he'll just sit back and enjoy the destruction.

_I gave it all my oxygen  
__So let the flames begin  
__Let the flames begin_

-x-

**A/N: **I know there's a whole lot going on in this chapter but it was a long time coming. Something had to give sooner or later and you could see the cracks in Mimi and Matt's short lived relationship long before. This was really long, hopefully it compensates for my lack of updating and you guys are going to stick with me.

Anyway, Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought!

**Song:** Let the Flames Begin- _Paramore_

**Read, Review!**

-Christina.


	16. When It Rains

-x-

**Chapter 14**: _When it Rains_

_And when it rains  
__On this side of town it touches  
__Everything_

-x-

The rain didn't let up as the afternoon faded into the evening. And as evening became night, the storm only seemed to worsen. It could only be a sign of things to come. He of course, didn't let her go out into weather that dangerous and she, naturally, refused to let him drive her in rain that treacherous.

So they found themselves at an unhappy impasse.

"I guess you'll just have to stay the night" He shrugged passively, holding her gaze from across the bed.

She crossed her legs and leaned her elbows on her knees, "That's a bit forward of you, especially considering you have a girlfriend" She said, a small playful smile at the corners of her mouth.

He'd managed to help her forget about the disastrous afternoon she'd had. And the air of lingering uncertainty that was surrounding her so called relationship. "Now you know that isn't how it works with us" He grinned from where he sat, across from her.

She stared towards the window, "It's not getting any better" She noticed.

He nodded, "Nope, so make yourself comfortable princess" He reached out and patted her thigh.

Her eyes betrayed her as they glance to her cell phone, "He'll call you" Tai tried to assure her.

She pasted a fake smile on her face, "I'm sure" Her tone sounded more sarcastic than it did confident.

He felt for her, he didn't like seeing the girl so sad. He couldn't help but feel angry at his blonde friend for putting her through so much, when he had absolutely no right to do so. "Matt really likes you" He tried to comfort her again anyway, anything to help her feel better.

She looked up at him, her hazel eyes trying to mask her discomfort. "Let's talk about something else?" She asked almost desperately, "Please?"

Tai wouldn't say anymore on the issue, especially not when she asked like that. "Sure, anything" He agreed.

She looked at him curiously for a minute, "Anything?" She cocked an eye brow suspiciously.

He hesitated, the look on her face made him want to reconsider. "I-I guess" How bad could it be?

She sucked in a deep breath, "That night, your accident. Will you tell me what happened?" She asked softly.

His eye brows shot up in momentary surprise, "W-What?" It was out of the blue and completely unexpected. But he'd learned, in the short time that he'd spent with her, that it was never the conventional if she was involved.

"It's just, you never talked about it Tai and maybe we could—

"What makes think I'd tell you?" he interrupted honestly.

She shrugged a shoulder, "I'm not completely sure you would; but I hope you will" She answered, "You should Tai, and I'm more than willing to listen"

He looked away from her, "No" He wasn't going to do it, and he'd promised himself a long time ago that he was going to bury it away.

She could understand the feeling of wanting to keep certain things a secret. After all, she hadn't told anyone of the cryptic text messages she'd been receiving, all though those had all but ceased since Michael's arrival, so she didn't push him. "When you're ready?" She lightly touched his arm.

"Right" He said quietly.

-x-

Mimi woke up in a very unfamiliar environment. The walls weren't pink like she was used to, they were a dull white. The comforter wasn't green, but a kind of brown. The sheets were blue and the bed felt oddly comfortable. Much more comfortable than her own. But even weirder was waking up next someone else. Some one who she knew wasn't Matt.

"Tai" She prodded his shoulder.

He didn't stir, she vaguely recalled Sora telling her a once that he could sleep through anything. "Sora…" She whispered fearfully, praying desperately to God she didn't betray the closest friend she had here.

She felt her clothes though and drew out a long breath, "Tai" She said more forcefully this time as the recollections of the previous night pieced themselves together.

Still no change.

Mimi kicked his shin with her foot, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him. He jerked awake slurring a number of curses.

He asked a mumbled question that sounded a little like "What time is it" but came out like "Whast imes et?"

Mimi giggled because he looked so disheveled in the morning. Even more than Matt. Another pang in her heart as she thought of him. "I dunno, like ten" She glanced at the alarm clock on her side, it read 10:13. "It's Saturday" she announced, stretching her arms above her head.

He blinked over at her, subconsciously smiling as she stretched, he thought she looked a little like a kitten. "Is it raining?" he closed his eyes again.

She got up on her knees in a lithe movement, before peeking out of the blinds above his bed. The sun was hidden behind many gray clouds but the rain had stopped. "No" She answered him, keeping her gaze out of the window.

"That's good" He said absentmindedly, still not completely awake.

Mimi ran a hand through her soft brown hair, "You think it's gonna stop for a while?" She knew he wasn't entirely paying attention.

He put an arm over his forehead. "Probably not" He told her.

She didn't like his answer very much. "I don't like the rain" She said unhappily.

"Me either"

-x-

The rain had picked up again, just as he'd predicted, by the afternoon. She scrunched her nose as the first droplets came down and it developed into a full blown frown once it began to shower.

"I hate this" She moaned as he watched TV.

"What? Being cooped up with me?" He asked, watching a "Trix" commercial.

She laughed, "That and the rain" She said distastefully and she hated her limbo with Matt. And his constant indifference. And his cool determination to keep her out of every aspect of his life that could require some kind of communication. And the fact that she had begged him, literally begged him, yesterday to tell her what he'd been hiding and all she had to show for it was a faintly bruised wrist.

"Stop" Tai sighed, breaking her out of her trancelike state.

She looked affronted, "What?" She asked innocently.

He didn't look at her, "You're giving him too much thought, he'll come around" Tai said tiredly.

Mimi scooted closer, "And what if he doesn't?" She asked, trying to keep the fear in her voice hidden.

His gaze was fixed on the screen but he listened to her intently, "Then he doesn't" He said simply, "You were fine before you met him and you'll learn to live with out him, but you don't deserve all this crap that this is putting you through" He had never said any of those things out loud to her before. He wasn't the type to talk about his "feelings" but she didn't leave him any choice.

Mimi shook her head, "I love him" She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

Another sigh from him, "You don't mean that"

Anger flared through her, "Don't you tell me what I do or don't mean" She huffed, jabbing a dainty finger into his chest.

He turned to face her, an amused look on his face. "What?" He questioned, a smirk settled in place.

She narrowed her eyes, "I do love him" She said indignantly.

He bit back a laugh, "Why?" He wanted her to tell him.

Mimi fumed, "I don't have to explain anythi—

"You don't _have _to" He shrugged, "But you will"

She could feel her face getting hot with anger. "What makes you think you know me so well?" She didn't know why he was getting her so mad.

Tai laughed, "Mimi, come on" His eyes wandered back to the television, the game was an ESPN classic.

"I love him because…I _just_ do" She said, clearly flustered.

Tai ruffled her hair, "Okay Mimi" He cajoled.

She threw his hand off violently, "Don't you patronize me"

He chuckled, "What? I told you what you wanted to hear" Tai turned up the volume half a step.

She shoved his shoulder, "Owh! Enough with the abuse" He rubbed his arm to humor her, all though she knew full well she didn't possess the strength to hurt him.

Mimi turned her face to the side, a clear sign that she was still not happy, "Do you think he'll call?" She asked nonetheless, feeling slightly embarrassed.

He softly took her chin between his fingers and caused her to look at him. "Yes" He touched her cheek lightly, before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Thank you" She leaned into his embrace.

Even if he did only tell her what she wanted to hear.

-x-

_You made yourself a bed  
__At the bottom of the blackest hole  
__And convinced yourself that it's not the reason  
__You don't see the sun any more_

Matt lay on his stomach watching the rain soak through the dead town. Rain isn't frequent, he couldn't help but notice, but any time it did rain it was always followed by disaster. For him anyway.

When he was five, it had been raining the night his dad signed the divorce papers. The next day, his mom, him and Tk left; it was still raining.

He met Sora and Tai the first day of kindergarten. They became friends quickly. The first fight he'd ever had with Sora—it was raining.

When Tk fell from the apple tree, outside of their house and broke three ribs along with his arm. It had been raining, he remembered his mother telling them to come inside. But Tk didn't listen and Matt didn't make him.

When he was fifteen and fractured his ankle a week after making the Varsity team. He had told the coach it was from "over-exerting" himself, in reality the gravel was wet from the rain. He had been coming out of a jump shot and he managed to lose his footing that night, something that wouldn't have happened if the ground hadn't been wet.

But all of those are nothing compared to what was looming over his shoulders now. This would be, by far, the hardest thing he was going to have to do. But what other choice did she leave him? Telling her about Kira, about what was going on between them was out of the question. There isn't anything he could say that would make it okay. And if by some miracle Mimi decided to stay with him, he'd only be hurting her.

"Fuck my life" He couldn't help but groan, turning over on to his back.

He lay there, staring at the ceiling. He didn't really know what he could do now.

A light knock on the door, "It's not locked" He hoped the person would leave anyway, though.

No such luck. "You done brooding yet?" Zoe peeked her head in and examined his still form.

She formed her own conclusion, "Guess not" She sighed, coming in and closing the door behind her.

Matt didn't take his eyes off the ceiling. "What do you want?" He asked coolly.

"Touchy, touchy" She rolled her eyes, sitting on the foot of her "brother's" bed.

Matt scoffed, "Seriously Zoe, I'm not driving you anywhere go ask—

"I didn't come here to ask you to drive me, it's raining out" She said in a matter of factly tone. "I just wanted to see what was up, Tk said you were in one of you "moods" She put moods in air quotes.

"I'm not in one of my "moods" and tell Tk to keep his mouth shut" He still didn't look at her.

Zoe ran a hand through her blonde hair, "Why do you always do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Push everyone away?" When he didn't know him very well, she thought maybe it was just her he tried to push away. But in the recent weeks, she had begun to realize that it wasn't.

He snorted, "I don't know what you're talking about" He knew he could be a little closed off, but he hardly thought it was pushing _everyone _away. "Sora doe—

Zoe shook her head, "Whatever Matt" She interrupted him. "Do what you need to, but one of these days this whole "brooding, woe is me, no one understands me" bit; is going to leave you completely alone" She warned him, leaving him to his thoughts.

He watched his sister stalk out of the room and took a second to wonder about her question. Did he really push people away? If he did, why did he do it? Was it the getting too close to someone that scared him? Or that if he let them in, they'd realize what an ass he really was. He chuckled softly at the last one, making it the more plausible option.

But the moment of amusement came and left quickly and he was back to reveling in his pathetic-ness as Sora would have called it.

For what felt like the millionth time, he scrolled through his address book. His thumb stopping at the name that came before "Mom" and high lighting it. "Text Mimi?" "Call Mimi?" "Send Mimi a Picture mail?" "Send Mimi an email?" He shook his head at the questions his phone asked, and then turned it off.

Could he tell Mimi about what he was going through? Would she be as supportive as Sora? Or would she react like Tai?

No. She deserved better, he knew that. Getting involved with her had been a mistake, she'd brought feelings out in him and that was always a bad thing. He had just been too caught up to notice all the warning signs.

-x-

"What are we going to do?" Sora all but demanded.

Tai looked towards at dark gray sky, "It isn't our problem" He reminded her.

She curled her legs underneath herself, "They're our friends…" She trailed off, resting her head on his shoulder.

Tai rubbed his cheek against her soft hair, "I know but it's none of our business" He said softly, glancing at the tattered sheet on the old porch swing they currently inhabited.

Sora nodded, "But its gonna be so, I mean Tai we're gonna have to pick sides and we won't be able to hang out with one with out offending the other and—

Tai shook his head, "No. It won't be like that okay?" He told her firmly. "Besides maybe this is just a fight"

Sora knew he was just trying to make her feel better. "Matt told me so himself" She contradicted, lifting her head to look at his face.

He was staring out towards the rain again. "Then we'll deal with it" He said simple, a fierce determination in his normally calm eyes.

She touched his cheek. "And it won't matter, right?" She asked.

He smiled at her, "Not to us" He kissed her forehead. "I love you Sora" He knew he didn't say it nearly as much as he should.

But she knew that every time he did say it, he meant it. "Me too" She laid her head back down on his shoulder. "We're all gonna be okay"

"Do you like the rain?" He asked suddenly.

Sora made a distasteful face, "No, you know that" She answered him anyway.

A mischievous smile crossed his face. "You're sure?"

She looked at him. "Tai, you know I _hate_ the rain" She said, giving him an odd look.

He grinned. "Then I'm sorry"

"Sorry for wh—" Sora didn't get to finish because of how suddenly he lifted her into his arms.

"Tai don't you dare! Tai I'm never going to talk to you! Tai, come on!" She screeched, smacking his chest repeatedly.

But he was off the shaded porch in a second. "Tai!" She yelled as the rain pelted her face.

He was soaking too but he didn't care. "Remember you love me" He yelled over the noise of the storm, kissing her lips.

She couldn't help but smile. "You are dead" She whispered against his lips.

He let her on her feet. "Have mercy?" He begged, bounding off to a different direction in her backyard.

"Never" She chased after him.

-x-

Five thirty. That's what the clock read, yet no call from Matt. Maybe it really was over. She didn't know what to think anymore. And the rain did nothing to help her spirits.

"He'll call" She silently reassured herself. But she didn't believe it, not even for a second.

Though, that didn't stop her from waiting.

-x-

"Long time no see" The young blonde stared down at a familiar face.

She whipped her soaking bangs from her face. "Lemme in, it's cold…and wet" He stepped aside immediately.

He grinned down at her. "What brings you around?" He inquired, though secretly very happy to see her.

"I wanted to see you, maybe" She was fighting with herself.

He raised an eye brow. "Really?" He asked, not particularly surprised by her sentiment. They were friends, seeing each other was only natural.

Her tone distracted him more than the words did. "Yes" It looked like the war was over when she admitted it.

He nodded. "Well that's good" He smiled, the way only he could. That warm, inviting, everything will be okay smile.

"And I'm ready" She didn't look into his blue eyes; she didn't want to see the amusement if the was going to be any.

"For what?" he questioned. He had a feeling what she was talking about but he needed to hear her say it.

She kept her gaze on the wall over his shoulder. "Don't you know?" She knew he did.

He shrugged. "Maybe. But it's never that easy" Another small smile.

Here she stood, with her shoulder length brown hair was sticking to her neck as her clothes continually dripped on the white carpet. Yet he still wanted her to say it. "Tk…"

He didn't waver. "C'mon Kari. Out with it" His blue eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"You're really going to make me say it?" The pout she reserved for impossible missions was beginning to form.

He wasn't going to give her this one. "It's not so hard" He encouraged, a ghost of a smirk dancing on his boyishly handsome face.

She sucked in a deep breath. "I want it. All of it, everything" Her eyes finally meeting his.

"And what's everything?" He wasn't going to make this easy. Not after how long he'd waited for her.

She let out a moan of theatrical despair. "Tk please? Don't make this so difficult?" She felt oddly shy all of a sudden.

He let out a soft chuckle. "C'mere" He beckoned her closer with an inclination of his chin, taking her cold shivering frame into his arms.

A small, completely non-platonic, kiss to the top of her head. "You're not gonna make me say it right?" Her voice muffled by his chest.

"Not this time" He murmured.

-x-

Seven thirty. The sky was darker than ever and the rain seemed to worsen. Was it ever going to stop?

Michael had called her eight times today and sent her thirteen text messages all relatively saying the same thing. She had begun to think it was mistake to let him back into her life because he seemed to be more involved than she had ever thought he could be. And in all honesty, it made her slightly uncomfortable. She knew it was unfair to think of Michael that way; he was only trying to look out for her. But sometimes his gaze lingered on her for too long and sometimes he hold would be too possessive.

Her phone vibrating next to her made her jump. She scrambled for it, hoping it would be Matt.

But it was a number she didn't recognize, with an area code that seemed slightly foreign. "Hello?" She answered.

"Mimi, it's me Mena" Her old best friend from New York. But why would the girl be calling now.

After so many months of no contact. "Hi, how are you?" She asked politely.

But Mena didn't seem up for pleasantries. "Did Michael come to visit you?" She asked, almost fearfully.

Mimi held back a small chuckle, did this girl really think that she had anything to worry about when it came to Michael and her. "Yeah, but nothing like that Mena—he's here to visit his aunt…remember?"

"What aunt? Mimi all of his aunts are in New York" She said, suddenly alarmed.

Mimi's stomach dropped. "What?" She asked fearfully, "That isn't possible, his aunt Julie and cousin Leah…" Hot tears stinging the back of her eyes.

Mena was beginning to sound frantic. "Stop seeing him Mimi, he was really depressed when you left and he became almost suicidal in the coming months—" She stopped for a moment. "We didn't realize where he could've gone when he disappeared but then Rayna remembered telling him that you went back to your home town and I just…" She trailed off, feeling as if this was all her fault in some way.

"Oh god" Mimi raised her hand to her mouth. "No but Men, he was never like that…this is Michael!" She tried to defend him.

"I don't know Mimi; just, just tell him to leave okay?" The two girls weren't friends any more, but Mena still cared for Mimi.

Mimi pressed two fingers into her temple to try and ebb away the pain. "Okay, okay" She finally said, "I will" She conceded.

Mena sighed in relief, "I've been trying to reach you forever, you know" She admitted.

But something still seemed off to Mimi, "Wait. But Men, aren't you two dating?" She questioned, confused more so now than before.

"What?" Mena asked, utterly appalled. "No way! Why? Did he say that?"

"Yeah…"

"That bastard, you stay the fuck away from him. Okay?" She made her promise.

"All right" Mimi conceded, having no intentions of going near Michael after all that.

Mena seemed satisfied. "Okay, I'll let you go but please Mimi. Stay away from him" She was almost begging now.

"I'm not gonna go anywhere near him Men, not after this" She said tiredly, not physically but completely emotionally exhausted.

More relief. "All right. Maybe you could call me sometimes, hmm?" She said, more playful rather than complaining.

Mimi returned it with a small laugh of her own. "Sure" She knew she wouldn't be calling Mena.

"Bye Meems"

"Take care Mena"

-x-

Ten Fifteen and a wasted Saturday spent waiting for a phone call that never came. Red rimmed eyes gave proof that she'd been crying and the small frown on her face showed she still wasn't over it. But she'd decided to try and forget about him, to take Tai's advice and stop thinking about him. That he'd call when he'd call and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Instead, she began rummaging through her drawers for her pajamas, seeing as how she wanted nothing better than to curl back into the sheets and go to sleep.

But the doorbell startled her.

She contemplated not answering it. Whoever was out there could go back and visit tomorrow, but the rain distracted her. If they came all this way in such inconvenient weather, it must be important. Keeping them waiting was hardly hospitable. And more than a little rude.

Just to fulfill her promise to Mena, she grabbed the baseball bat Matt had skillfully put in her closet one afternoon. A measure he thought was needed so Mimi could "protect" herself when he wasn't around. If only he'd given her something to protect her heart with. Because that was the only thing needed to shield tonight.

"Who is it?" She tried to make her voice sound less shaky, she didn't want to seem intimidated because she had been crying over her crappy boyfriend.

She held her ear to the door, "Me" Her heart stopped.

She flung the door open with more force she even realized she had. "You are _unbelievable_!" She shoved a finger in his face. "I hate you; I can't believe you're here!" She screamed in his face.

Her anger felt almost tangible and if he wasn't supposed to break up with her, he would've kissed her for looking so adorable. "Can we talk?" He asked calmly.

His passiveness only fueled her anger. "Screw you! I waited and waited and what did you do? Nothing! You don't care about me! You don't care about anyone! I can't believe I actually bought that cock and bull "you're the girl for me" shit" Her chest was heaving up and down in obvious rage.

Mimi thought seeing him would be a relief. A small semblance that he still cared for her. But in turn it only irritated her, incensed her. She wanted to hit him, smack him, shout at him and tell him to leave. "We need to talk" He said, a little more forcefully this time.

"It's raining" She turned her face away from him.

He didn't entertain her. "We'll talk here, can I come in?" Matt asked.

She shook her head defiantly, "Will you tell me what I need to hear?" She bargained.

He shook his head back. "No, you probably aren't going to want to listen to what I have to say" He confessed.

"Then no" She held her ground.

Matt ran a hand through his damp hair, a sign of clear frustration. "All right Mimi, come on" He wanted to get this over with. Standing in front of her, staring at how utterly appealing she looks; he knows he can't draw this out because he'll back down.

But she's as defiant as ever. "No, I don't want to talk to you" She isn't letting him off so easy.

He groans. "Mimi! I have to—

"Did you know I got a bruise from yesterday?" Mimi shoved her slightly purple wrist in front of his eyes. "You did that" She accused him.

He stepped back, feeling his heel hit the door. "Sorry" He felt horrible.

"Yeah, well. You should be" If only he didn't look so sexy, with his hair dripping into his eyes and the way his eyes seemed especially dark tonight. Something was going to change.

He was at the end of his patience. "Okay here's the thing—

"No!" She put her hands over her ears. "I don't care about anything else. I don't want you to apologize or give me an excuse. I don't want to hear that you'll tell me later or that it isn't important!" She pushed past him to the door.

"It's pouring out there!" He tried to call her back, but her hand had already wrenched open the front door.

"If you really cared about me, you wouldn't do this" With one last withering stare, she bounded out into the storm.

Mimi only made it down the street when she heard his padded footsteps behind her. He had to run to catch up, that subconsciously satisfied her. "Stop" he yelled behind her, "Mimi! Stop!" She walked faster, trying to ignore the pelts of ice soaking through her favorite pair of jeans.

"Mimi!" He tried to grip her arm but the rain mixed with her initial resistance made her slip right out from under his hand.

She tried to pretend like she was walking along the coast of a beautiful island somewhere in the Caribbean. They weren't fighting, it wasn't raining and she wasn't cold. Things were perfect, more than they were allowed to be and she didn't care about anything except that they were together. "You're psychotic!" Came his voice from behind her, he was yelling over the noise of the storm.

Somewhere out there, there was a couple in the same storm enjoying it. "No one asked you to follow me!" She screamed, turning to face him. "I didn't ask for any of this Matt! I never did!"

He felt a sharp, ice like pain shoot through his heart; that had nothing to do with the cold water. "I, I know" He said almost too quietly.

"So this isn't fair!" She didn't keep her voice down; she didn't care if she woke up the entire neighborhood. It was far too important to care about anything else.

He knew she was right. "I know" He didn't know what else to say. "So that's why I think we should—" He looked away from her before taking a deep breath to continue. "We should take a break"

Mimi didn't want to believe what she was hearing. Maybe the rain had clogged her ears and she was just imagining things. There was no way that _he _could be breaking up with _her _after everything they'd just gone through. "What?!" She demanded, taking a few inadvertent steps closer to him.

He couldn't look at her. "I'm not good for you. I'm just not" He wanted her to hate him; it would make things so much easier.

"No, no. This is just a fight" She kept shaking her head. "Matt?" She asked with pleading eyes.

He kept his gaze down the street; she'd never know how much this was hurting him too. "We can't, it's over Mimi" He worked hard to maintain the nonchalance in his voice.

She wasn't going to beg. "You're exactly who I thought you were" She whispered, but he read her lips.

Matt couldn't distinguish the tears from the rain but he knew there had to be some. "I'm sorry for that"

She slammed a fist into his chest. "You weren't supposed to do this" A wrenched sob.

He took her wrist, kissing the light purple shading. "I'm sorry" His voice betrayed him tonight, letting some remorse slip through the defenses.

She snatched her wrist back and cradled it to her chest. "I hate you." She seethed

Mission accomplished, he shoved his hands in his pockets and with a slight shrug of his shoulders; he walked past her.

_Oh, oh, how could you do this?  
__And oh I, I never saw it coming  
__Oh, oh I need an ending  
__So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

-x-

**A/N: **That was **kinda sad.** I'm a little upset. I **liked** this chapter thought, personally. I hope it was up to par and **kinda long**…I couldn't help but notice. Hopefully it **wasn't too angsty** and I hope that I wrote it all right. Angst is more Liya's thing; I'm more of a fluffy/drama/romance kinda girl. But the story would be pretty boring if it was all fluff.

**Song- **When it Rains: _Paramore_

Anyway. Tell what you guys thought. **Reviews** mean _everything_ and I get all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks for all the great reviews you guys gave me last chapter! You're all **amazing** and keep me going. _Maaad_ love :].

**R**ead. **R**eview. **E**njoy.

-Christina


	17. Loose Ends

-x-

**Chapter 15**: _Loose Ends_

_It's complicated, and  
__This time, I think it could be  
__Triangulated, and  
__It could be just what we need  
__So what do you say? Let's just it give up  
__And walk away  
__We're overrated, anyway_

-x-

He'd watched her go out into the rain, followed her to where they had their confrontation. Then saw her break down when he walked away. The fact that she cried, sobbed and practically begged him not to leave her, made him angry. Almost angry enough to jump out and kill him. He held his composure; but just barely. Because why in the world did she care so much about a half ass, undeserving street rat; when he didn't give a shit about her. That much was evident.

He waited a few minutes, hidden behind the safety of a large elm tree. She looked beautiful, even broken. The dim street light caressing the side of her tortured face as she fell to her knees in apparent despair. That made his anger resurface all over again and for a fleeting moment, he wondered if running the bastard over with his car would be too obvious.

Seeing her like this, only made him realize how much she really needed him. Needed him with out knowing it. She had never been able to take care of herself, she was always fragile. She needed to be cared for, she was so breakable. It only strengthened the belief he held that he needed to take her away. Away from everything that caused her pain and into a world where she'd be happy all the time. All he'd want from her is to be his completely and solely and he'd give her everything she'd ever ask for.

Finally, he pulled out of the comfort of the tree. He was going to show her that he was the only person she'd be able to depend on. The only one who would _always _be there for her. This was going to be the definitive moment where she is going to realize who she should be with, who she would belong to. He could feel it.

He honked his horn as gently as he could but she still jumped. "Hey, get in" He smiled calmly, a feat he hadn't been expecting to achieve because of how high his emotions were running at the moment.

She looked started but when she faced him, terror washed over her features like the rain. Her eyes widening almost immediately. "Leave me alone" She cried, walking in the opposite direction.

He didn't have time to be confused, he chalked up her reaction to her distress over the break up. He lightly pushed the gas; keeping up with her stride wasn't hard. "Come on! I get that your sad or whatever but you're gonna get pneumonia" He called to her, feeling rain coming in through the open window.

"I said, go away!" She wasn't in any mood for any "stalkeristic" behavior tonight.

The words hurt. "I didn't do anything. He was the one who fucking broke up with you!" He couldn't keep it in anymore and some of his anger seeped through.

Her breathing hitched in her throat. "How'd you know? How'd you know that?" Her voice began to shake again and she cursed herself for being so weak. For not being able to hold her ground.

Fuck. He knew he messed up, now she had less of a reason to trust him. "I uh…" Whatever excuse he tried to cultivate died in the back of his throat.

She didn't need to hear anymore, she couldn't stand out here anymore and she wouldn't be near him. She took off in the direction she was walking in, running as fast as she could but knowing it was no match for his car. Because if he tried to pursue, he would win. But she wished he wouldn't and hoped he'd just leave.

She didn't look back and begged God, Michael wouldn't follow.

-x-

**Two **_weeks _later.

Word had spread from mouth to another that Matt Ishida was single.

Girls were freshening their lipsticks in every corridor, dropping books in front of his locker after every period and taking and making an excuse to talk to him. They'd already begun scheming of ways to be become his next girlfriend, because Mimi Tachikawa had renewed a certain sense of hope in all of them. That Matt Ishida could be turned into a _boyfriend. _A doting, loving, domesticated boyfriend. And that was every single girl's dream.

But for some reason, he didn't entertain them. So unusual for him.

Instead, he was seen spending most of that free time conversing in isolated corners with his ex-girlfriend. Kira.

The news had the entire school a buzz because last time they'd all heard, Matt severely disliked Kira. And now? Well, all of a sudden it was like the two of them were about to get back together.

This got the girls at school all the more anxious. They all wanted Matt for themselves and wouldn't let this window of opportunity pass them by. Because they all new Matt Ishida wasn't single for long.

"This is freakin' ridiculous!" Sora mumbled angrily, slamming her locker.

Tai shook his head, "Well hey now sweetheart, don't take it out on the paint" He animatedly petted the locker.

She rolled her eyes. "But I mean seriously, what is so great about Matt?" She loved her best friend to death but couldn't for the life of her see what had girls so adamantly enthralled. Because when it came down to it, the guy could be the biggest ass on the planet.

Case in point: Mimi Tachikawa aka the best thing that ever happened to him. And what happened to her? Well, he broke up with her, ignored her then began avoiding her.

"He's an okay ball player" Tai supplied, slinging an arm over her shoulders.

She sighed, "It's impossible for you be serious, huh?" She asked.

He looked slightly taken aback. "Serious about what? He _isn't_ our problem" Tai stressed, he knew that this entire situation was going to go from bad to worse.

Sora shrugged off his arm, "He's our best friend, so yeah, he is our problem" She seethed, she didn't understand how Tai could be so utterly clueless sometimes.

Tai shook his head. "But Sora, he isn't our, our son! He isn't our responsibility and he isn't going to listen to us!" He didn't understand how she could be so naïve. Matt had always done exactly what he wanted, when he wanted. "When was the last time he listened to you?" He questioned.

In the depths of her brain she knew he was right. "We still have to try" She persisted. "Tai. Matt _loves_ Mimi! We both know he does!" Sora knew from the beginning she was different for him and she just prayed he would realize how much she means to him before it's too late.

Tai pulled a frustrated hand through his hair. "Listen, I know he "_loves_" her, but clearly it isn't enough for him and seriously? You can't expect her to be okay with what he has going on right now" Tai pointed out. "If she finds out what's going on, she won't be able to take it" He wished he could be more sympathetic towards his best friend but feels like he got himself into the predicament.

"How do you know that?" Sora asked, "I mean, I love Mimi and she's pretty much my best friend but we have to think about Matt too and—

"Sora, you're getting ahead of yourself" Tai interrupted. "I don't think you really grasp the severity of the situ—

Sora laughed dryly, "Oh, I don't understand! You're right Tai, this must be so complicated that and I'm just way too simple to get it!" She remarked sarcastically.

Tai took a steadying breath, this was not the argument he wanted to have during his lunch period. "You know what, you do what you want Sor" He stared away from her. "All I know is that when the shit hits the fan, I'll be covered" And with that, he walked away from her.

It was the first time he had ever done that.

-x-

She watched in quiet anguish as girls lined up at his locker. Slipping notes in that he would undeniably throw away and taping numbers he would most definitely rip off. Still, that wasn't what bothered her. Knowing what he would do, that comforted her. No, the thing that bothered her was the fact that it had been two weeks, two agonizingly painful weeks, yet he had already seemed to move on. With the same girl that caused this. And what made it worse? He acted as if he didn't care about her at all, as if he never really did.

"You wanna get outta here?"

She turned away from the scene that was unfolding in front of her, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to stomach anything but their occasional hand holding. "We still have half a day left." She answered, even though there was nothing she wanted more than to leave right now.

He shrugged. "So? C'mon we'll get ice cream" He dangled an offer she couldn't refuse right before her eyes.

She smiled softly, "What about Sora?" She wondered if the red head would be coming along.

There was a second of residual anger in his eyes, "Just me and you" He avoided her eyes.

Mimi hesitated for just a moment. They'd been spending a lot of time together lately and she began to wonder if Sora had a problem with that. Yet, she still said "Yeah"

He slid a protective arm around her waist and led her out.

-x-

In the past two weeks, he'd managed to hurt every single person that meant anything in his life. His brother, his newly acquainted "sister", his best friends and his now ex-girlfriend, the girl he thought he'd do anything for. Now it was like no one was really speaking to him, every time he came in—conversations stopped.

The day before, Kari and Tk were sitting in the living room murmuring about something they clearly didn't want him to hear. When he walked into the kitchen, they stopped talking completely. Which made it more than obvious that they had been, in fact, conversing about him.

And for what?

A girl he couldn't care about any more than he cared about an old pair of shoes. A girl that held no sentimental value and had nothing of substance to offer. A girl who'd turned his entire existence into hell. A girl who wasn't interested in his feelings or his thoughts but more with his appearance. A girl more involved with herself than anything else.

But seemingly, the same girl that was allegedly carrying his baby.

"You've been great, Matty" She giggled into his ear.

Every time she spoke to him, he wished more and more that he could be somewhere else. "Yeah" He said absentmindedly.

She reached up to lightly finger the buttons on his shirt. "I actually didn't think that you'd care, honestly" She admitted. "And I was just going to get rid of it" She continued.

He barely grunted in response.

"But then Rika convinced me that you should have a say in this too." Most of him wished that Rika hadn't gone to the trouble. He would've been so much happier if he could've remained ignorant. "I never thought I'd work up the nerve"

He didn't feel like having this conversation with her. He didn't want to have any conversation with her, for that matter, he just wished that all of this would _go away_.

"Are you listening?" She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Sometimes, it's like I talk and you just don't listen" She complained.

_Sometimes? More like every second of the day_; he couldn't help but think. "No, yeah of course I was listening. You're thinking about painting your toe nails pink?" He took a shot in the dark hoping he was right.

She let out a laugh. "No. But I'll let you slide coz you're so adorable" She put her lips to his cheek. "C'mon broody boy, you can walk me to English" She winked in an honest attempt to be cute. She almost had it to, had she not been trumped by a girl who could do it effortlessly.

He couldn't refuse. "Fine." But he didn't sound enthusiastic about it.

But she didn't mind.

-x-

"I feel horrible" Kari sighed, sliding next to Tk at their usual lunch table.

He turned his attention towards her. "Bout what?" He asked, taking a bite out of his apple.

She looked around cautiously. "You know, the whole Kira thing" She dropped her voice to above a whisper. "I mean Matt and Mimi are pretty much going through hell and I just feel like it's all her fault" Matt was like a brother to her and over the past few months Mimi became one of her close friends.

Tk nodded, running a hand over his cropped hair. "But it's Matt's fault too" He would always be on his brother's side, but fair was fair. "It does take two, you know" Matt needed to own up to his mistakes.

Kari understood that. "But still, it's Matt. And I mean Kira is such a whore, how does he even know it's his?" She accused, she didn't have an ounce of faith in Kira's word.

Tk shrugged a shoulder. "Guess we don't, but my brother's too much of a gentleman to request paternity." He knew Matt better than most people.

Kari shook her head. "Then he's stupid, not a gentleman. If he gets saddled with a kid that isn't his, it'll be a gross injustice." She wished Tk could see it that way.

"Matt isn't exactly easily persuaded. If he's choosing to stand by Kira, then he must have a reason to trust her" He had more faith in his brother's judgment than he did in his own. Maybe that wasn't always wise. "Besides, what can we do about it?" He asked honestly.

She was at a loss for an answer to that question. "I, I don't really know. Nothing, I guess" She conceded. "I just feel bad." Everything was messed up all around, she just wished there was something she could do to fix it.

He didn't know how to make it better. "We can just hope for the best baby girl and maybe that'll be enough" He smiled, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "I know this gets to you, it's getting a bit much for me too. But we have to wait it out"

That didn't completely satisfy her but it would have to be enough for now. "We're okay though, and that's what counts right?" At the end of the day, she needed to put their relationship first and she always would.

He gave her a small nod. "We're good" He pulled her into a hug.

She laid her head on his chest. "Good" She whispered.

-x-

"Don't talk to me, kay? Thanks" Sora continued to stride through the parking lot as the person behind her struggled to catch up.

He groaned loudly. "Will you stop?!" He all but demanded. "Sora, seriously, come on" He reached out to grab her arm.

She turned around furiously. "You are the. Biggest. Insensitive. Selfish. Unfeeling. Ass. On the planet!" She huffed, shoving his shoulder. "And what's more? I have spent every second of the last _two weeks _defending you to everyone and their mother in this entire school and guess what? I'm getting pretty damn tired of it!" She had had enough of him and his fuck ups.

He knew she was right. "Look, I'm sorry" He took her by the shoulders. "But I mean can't you empathize with me just a little bit?" He wasn't trying to guilt her but just wanted her to see things from his point of view.

"Believe me, Matt, if I didn't I wouldn't be speaking to you right now" She snapped. "I sympathize okay? I do, I wish there was something I could do to help" Her eyes softened momentarily. "But parading it around with Kira, right in front of M—

"Don't say her name" He said sharply. "And there isn't anything I can do about it" His shoulders slumped.

It took a lot to be mad at him, she'd give him that much. "You _could_ be a little more discreet" She contradicted. "And while we're on the subject on things you _could_ do, you could tell Mimi the real reason you broke up with her"

Matt stared at her, "You're outta your mind" He scoffed.

She rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot. She's gonna find out sooner or later, Matt the entire school knows the bitch is "pregnant". It's not gonna be long before they put two and two together" She said seriously. "And if she finds out like that? I mean, things are gonna be _way _worse" She sighed gravely.

Once again, he can't deny she's right. "You think you'd be able to?" He felt horrible as he asked her do something like that for him but the alternative was much worse.

She ran a hand through her flaming locks. "You know I would, but is that what you really want?" She stared up at him through disappointed brown eyes.

Matt knew what she meant. She was trying to imply that it wouldn't be like him to have someone else do what should be his responsibility. "I dunno Sor. I just know, _I_ can't" He admitted.

"Me and Tai got in a fight over this you know" She said quietly. "I blew up at him and stuff because of you"

Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "Why'd you do that?" He asked.

She sighed, more than a little aggravated. "Because for some godforsaken reason, I care about you" She heaved. "Even though you hardly deserve it" She said, a hint of a smile on her face.

He grinned. "Yeah, but you love me" His face felt weird, coming so close to a smile. "When'd things get so screwed up?" He wondered out loud.

She nestled herself into the crook of his arm. "The fifth grade" She remarked sarcastically.

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Just you and me again, huh?"

"Guess so" She said softly.

-x-

"That is about the _grossest _thing I've ever seen" She laughed, pushing her chair further from the table.

He grinned, "What? You've seriously never had ice cream and French fries?" He asked in disbelief.

She made a face, "Sure all the time. Separately." She added. "But never together" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You've been missing out" He said seriously. "Here, you have to" He wiggled a French fry dipped in ice cream in front of her mouth.

She pushed his hand away. "Ew, Tai, no way" She giggled. "Your eating habits never cease to amaze me" She shook her head.

He shrugged. "Can't knock it till you try it" He stuck it in his mouth. "Besides, you're too sheltered, princess"

"Am not" She disagreed.

Tai chuckled. "You're the epitome of it" He stretched his arms behind his head. "But it's okay, you got me to show you the ropes" He winked.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm so lucky" She responded, sarcasm discreetly laced in her words.

"I think so"

She smiled. "Thanks though, I mean I really needed to get out of there" She admitted. "It was suffocating" She didn't want to go too far into how she felt about the situation but she needed him to know that she was grateful that he did it for her.

He waived it off, "No problem baby girl, you gave me an excuse to cut" He put a hand over hers, "When I told you that you'd always have me, I meant it, and I still do" He said softly.

She felt a rush of gratitude mixed with adoration for the brunette sitting across from her. "I love you" As she uttered it, she could feel that no other love was this pure or platonic. He had literally become like a brother to her and she couldn't feel more thankful.

He knew she couldn't mean it any other way. "Me too" He nodded sincerely. "You done? I'll drive you home" He slid out of his chair.

Home. That word struck cold fear in her heart. _He'd_ been outside of her door the entire night after Matt and her had broke up. Then, he disappeared. And she'd been scared to death ever since. "You think uh, well you'd stay a bit? I get so lonely" She knew she was a terrible liar but she couldn't tell him the truth. And all at the same time, she really didn't want to be alone.

He looked at her, slight confusion in his brown eyes. But the moment passed and he nodded slowly. "Sure, sure. You okay?" He'd been asking her that a lot lately, but he'd always get the same answer.

Mimi bit her lip, a clear sign of hesitation. "Can I tell you later?" She mumbled, a pained expression crossing her face. "Please?" She whispered.

He put a hand on her shoulder, tucking a hand under her chin. "Any time, okay?" He said firmly. "But if it's something serious, Mimi, sooner would be much better than later" He sighed.

She wanted to tell him so badly, tell anyone really, but she was scared. She knew Tai would be beyond angry, he'd want to strangle Michael, he'd probably do it too. But what scared her even more, was she had no idea how far Michael could go. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to Tai because of her. She wasn't willing to risk him. "Right" She knew she couldn't tell him, not yet, she wasn't sure if she could ever tell him.

This was something she might just have to get through alone. She should get used to that.

"Hey, come here" He pulled her into a comforting hug. "I'll stay with you for as long as you need me to" He promised.

-x-

"They spend a lot of time together" She noticed as they passed by her house, his car parked in her driveway.

He shrugged a shoulder. "So? They're friends" He reminded her.

She nodded, "Yeah, but Tk, he's with Sora and she _was_ with Matt…now it's like Sora's with Matt and Tai's with Mimi" She pointed out.

He glanced at her. "I really don't think it's like that" He said, slightly amused. "I mean, Tai and Mimi? Nah…that's almost as ridiculous as Matt and Sora" He said, holding back a smirk.

She gave him an incredulous look. "You're blind" She scoffed.

"Hey, now. I am not"

"Yeah, you really are"

"No way, how?"

"It took you like four years to realize I liked you!" She stuck an index finger into his shoulder.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "When I asked you out, last year, you said you had feelings for Davis!"

She was quiet for a second. "That's coz, you didn't notice me like that for three years!" She came back. "I mean, I truly gave up on you and tried to move on. Even though, I really couldn't" She confessed.

He looked at her, eye brows raised. "Really?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"C'mon, don't tell me you really had no idea. Tk, I all but spelled it out for you" She said, a hint of a smile on her face. "I thought that if I just started going out with Davis, maybe I'd be over you. And a small part of me hoped, maybe you'd…get jealous" She said quietly, her cheeks reddening slightly.

He chuckled. "Maybe I am blind" He conceded, lacing his fingers with hers. "And while I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, I'm really happy we're together now" He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"Me too" She smiled, leaning over and placing her lips on his cheek. "Really happy" She whispered.

At least some one was.

-x-

He didn't hide that he missed her. He didn't pretend like he didn't still love her. He wouldn't act like he didn't care about her. And he never said that he was over her. He knew Kira deluded herself into believing he only cared for her and didn't love Mimi but that didn't matter to him. He would pretend like he didn't hate Kira and that's all she'd get out of him. His mandatory toleration that he would provide but that's where he would draw the line.

Matt knew he was moping and bitching, two things he never did. He never wore his heart on his sleeve and he hardly ever let his emotions show. His poker face was the only face and he firmly believed that, but being with this girl changed him. He didn't know how to hide it anymore. And he was just too tired to do it.

But as much as he hated himself for putting her through hell, he was strangely comforted by the fact that she still cared. It shouldn't be like that and he wished that she would just move on. But for his own selfish reasons, he was glad she didn't. That made him hate himself more. That he couldn't just let her go and let her be happy.

"_She's hurting Matt, she's really really hurting. And she should know why"_

Sora's words from earlier that day were still ringing in his ears. Swirling around in his head and causing him to second guess his previous decision. He wasn't with her anymore and while he still cared about not wanting to hurt her, he also knew he needed to do right by her and let her know why. Maybe then she could properly hate him with out any remorse. And hopefully, he'd be able to live with that.

His phone began to vibrate and he knew it would most probably be a call or text from the one person he _didn't _want to hear from. When he checked it, it was. A text from Kira, he didn't bother to read it, just deleted it.

Instead, he scrolled down to the last text message he'd gotten from Mimi. As he'd done, so many times before. The only one he hadn't deleted.

She'd sent it to him when she was bored in Calculus.

_I love you, a lot. :] Just thought you should know._

_-Mimi (duh!) _

As he read it for what he knew must be the millionth time, he himself grin. It was a small one, followed by anguish but thinking of her always made him happy.

_Love you too pretty girl. Always remember that_

He supposed he was briefing her for the hell to come afterwards. And while he knew that she wouldn't believe that he ever loved her after it was all said and done, he feebly hoped that maybe she still would.

-x-

Mimi had promised herself and numerous others that she didn't think about him. She tried her best to cut him out of her life. But it didn't change the fact that every time she'd be alone, she drown in the memories she had of them. Of a place and time that seemed years ago, when she was actually happy. The feeling seemed all but foreign now, especially when she sat on her bed in the loneliness of her own room and tried to forget him.

Her walls were suffocating. Because it was like for as long as she had her room, she had had Matt. Now they both became too much to bear.

She closed her eyes and laid back down. She didn't fight the tears this time, she didn't push the thoughts of him back either. She let it all out and instead thought of the one memory she couldn't didn't want to repress. If she'd be able to think about this with out falling apart, she knew she'd be able to make it. But if she broke, who'd fix her this time?

It was one day in his room, the same day she'd met his sister. She remembered it so clearly.

"_How was it?" He asked anxiously._

_She strode up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Good" She smiled, staring into his eyes._

_He put an arm around her waist. "Good" He grinned, kissing her lips._

_She pulled away from him. "I'm glad you let me in, Matt. I wanna be apart of this world too, you know with your family. I just hope you know that it meant a lot to me" She cupped his face with her hand. "I'm happy you proved me wrong, I mean about you" Her eyes sparkled with sincerity._

_His smile faltered for a moment, but she didn't notice. "Me too, pretty girl" He whispered, kissing her forehead._

"_And you know what?" She asked._

_He brushed his thumb across her cheek, "What?" He asked, pulling her a little closer._

_She brought her lips to his ear. "I love you" She whispered, so low it was barely audible. _

_It wasn't as if she hadn't said it before, because she had. And it wasn't like this was the first time he was hearing it, because he'd heard it before. But it had never sounded more honest, more pure than when she'd said it then. _

_She didn't wait to hear his "I love you too" because she was already convinced he did. Instead, she just took his lips with hers. _

With an aching heart and wet eyes, she shoved her face into her pillow and let out the most vile, excruciating scream. The kind that probably made her neighbors think she was being murdered. The kind that should've made her throat hurt and her body shake. But she didn't feel it, she couldn't feel anything. Instead she felt _numb_. And she couldn't be more grateful.

_So, what do you say?  
__We just give it up walk away  
__There's nothing left to salvage  
__Anyway_

-x-

**A/N**: First of all, **SORRY**! I am so so sorry about the delay in putting up these chapters; I am a horrible person I know! You guys are way too good to me and I should be like chased off FF with torches and pitchforks, :[. **Can you guys forgive me?** I hope the chapter made up for it…just a little bit? I'm going to try my best that this doesn't happen again, okay?

**Anyways**- How was the chapter? I know it was **a little sad** at the end but what's a good story with out **some angst**, right? Don't worry, things will get better… **maybe** (lol). But definitely tell me if I could've done something better when you all **review**!

**Next matter**- Okay, so obviously **Thirty One Days** hasn't been updated in **FOREVER** which is also very unfortunate and **me and Lee are both super sorry**, like seriously you all deserve to be mad at us. But it's just we had chapters and we just didn't like them. Like Chapter 6 wasn't in the direction we'd wanted it in, now. So we really had to sit down and come up with what we wanted. **I'm talking phone calls, emails, im's, the whole nine. It was so ridiculous, but we just want to give you guys a story worth reading**. So hopefully, that excuses us, just this once! It will be updated soon :]

**Speaking of Songs**- Loose Ends- _Imogen Heap_

Amazing song, I recommend it to anyone and everyone! Imogen Heap the band is amazing none the less their songs are awesome, download 'em on iTunes! I urge you

**Okay, that's that**. Once again, I am so sorry about this. Like seriously. Hoping you guys are as awesome as I think and will forgive me for my unauthorly transgressions.

**Ciao**!

-Christina


	18. Look After You

-x-

**Chapter 16**: _Look After You_

_Oh, oh  
Baby, baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Baby, baby  
I'll look after you_

-x-

Two figures met in the park, covered in a blanket of darkness. The one, slightly taller than the other, both dressed to blend in with the night. The eerie quiet around them providing enough solace for the most private of conversations. The most heinous. And this one was monstrous. Destructive. Ready to poison every one around them.

"I don't know if I wanna do this anymore" She whimpered, feeling the severity of her crimes setting into her barely existing conscience.

But it was more than he had. "Don't you back down now, I kept my end of the deal all you have to do is follow through" He said forcefully.

She shook her head. "But I can't keep this up, he _will _find out" She persisted. "Please, let's just forget about it!" She was almost begging.

He took her arm, his grip painful enough to make her wince. "I'm giving you the pictures, aren't I?" He growled. "You just show them to him, he won't even think twice"

"But I'm _not actually _pregnant!" She whispered fervently. "Please, I just—I don't think I can do it anymore" She held back her tears.

He wasn't going to let her off the hook, the bitch made a deal. "You just get him to sleep with you, you'll be knocked up soon enough" He muttered, shoving her arm out of his grip.

"But he won't even touch me! He, he doesn't want me" She cried, trying to get her message across. "Can't you understand that? I mean I keep putting myself out there, I was naked in his bedroom and he just looked, looked—

"Disgusted?" He asked bitterly, remembering the look he'd gotten from his beloved brunette that fated rainy night.

She nodded slowly, "Y-yeah" She said shakily. "Look, I'm sorry. But I just can't anymore okay?" She pulled out a check. "I didn't even cash it" She admitted, handing it back to him.

"Okay, okay look" He was willing to bargain with her now. This pathetic girl was a very big component to his plan. For him to get Mimi, he needed her. "How about you give it two more weeks? And then, I mean you're done" He said softly, with the voice he would use to get exactly what he wanted.

She bought into it. She wasn't sure why, maybe because of the guilt she felt for going back on her word. Maybe because she loved Matt, or thought she did anyway. Or maybe because his voice sounded so sincere, so _trustworthy_. "I, all right. But only two more weeks" She said flatly.

"Thank you" He smiled.

But for some reason, his smile just didn't sit well with her. "And you said Mimi wants this?" She asked, slightly skeptic. She usually didn't go into too much detail about his end of the bargain but she always felt uneasy about it.

His eyes flashed with momentary anger. "Yes, so just do what you said you would" His voice went cold again.

Enough to make her shiver. "All right" She wouldn't argue with him, because in truth he scared her. She didn't hate Mimi and while she cared a bit about what happened to her, he didn't seem like he would hurt her. So she let it go at that.

"Good, always nice doing business with you Kira" He smiled again.

She swallowed thickly. "Yeah" It came out strangled.

He tipped his head before walking away.

-x-

She ran out of her house, late as usual. And in her haste to get into her car, she barely noticed the car waiting in front of her house. But that doesn't mean he didn't notice her. Or that he was waiting for her.

But just as she was beginning to back her car out of her driveway, she caught a glimpse of him in her rearview mirror. "Fuck" She mumbled under her breath.

She was scared of him, a little, but now that she was almost sure that it was him who'd been stalking her. She felt strangely better. At least she had an idea of what he's capable of and what he isn't. So at this point, she was just annoyed of him and one step away from calling the police.

"I need to move my car!" She yelled from her window, already irritated by the fact that she was going to be late to school, _again_.

He got out of his car and grinned at her. She felt her breath hitch out of slight fear. She was almost certain that he wouldn't try anything in broad daylight but there was the lingering doubt in the back of her mind that made her stomach do uneasy flip flops. "Please leave me alone, I mean it" She said, rolling up her window so it was barely open.

He looked hurt, then angry, then calm again. The array of emotions made her heart beat faster. "C'mon, you don't even have a boyfriend anymore" He said softly. "And besides, he wasn't good enough for you" He smiled, that smile that caused her swallow down the rising bile in her throat.

"Please go away" She sighed. "Honestly Michael, you need help" She spat; she didn't want to show him she was afraid of him. That would only make him stronger.

He didn't bother to wipe the anger off his face now. "You love me, stop playing hard to get" He said sharply. "Enough's enough. Really it's time to come home with me" He bent down to reach eye level with the cracked window.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, rolling up her window and revving her car. "And don't think I won't run you over!" She screamed through her door, not sure if he heard her but not caring if he did.

She wished he'd go fall of the face of the planet and leave her alone. But as her eyes met with his, she felt her body go numb. The look in his eyes made her sick to her stomach and tears to well up in her eyes.

She blinked them back and tried to stop her hands from shaking. And stop her heart from racing. The worst part was she knew she didn't have anyone to tell, because she wouldn't get anyone else involved.

This was her problem and for once in her life, she'd deal with it herself.

-x-

Sora stopped behind Mimi, poking a finger into her ribs she practically yelled, "Hey!"

Mimi jumped so quickly her elbow dug into the red head's stomach. "Don't scare me like that" She panted, her hand flying to her heart. Ever since the confrontation with Michael this morning, she was particularly jumpy.

Sora gave her a weird look. "What's up girlie? You've been super tense lately" She noticed, looping her arm through the brunette's.

Mimi sighed. "I know. I dunno why" She lied through her teeth and hoped her friend wouldn't catch it.

Sora looked skeptic, then let it go. "Okay well anyway, I've got news" She grinned.

Mimi raised an eye brow. "Good or Bad? Coz I can't handle anymore bad" Mimi hoped that if it was the latter then Sora would just keep it to herself.

Sora's smile deepened. "Good" She assured. "Kira isn't allowed to cheer anymore, what with being preggers and all. So I'm captain"

Mimi hugged her friend tightly. "Sor, that's great" She said happily, "But last I checked, didn't you quit?" She teased.

Sora laughed. "With half the team, but with Kira gone. Things are bound to get better" Sora amended. "They couldn't get worse" She shrugged.

Mimi nodded, "That is definitely true" She agreed, walking towards the parking lot with her.

"Yeap, and if you don't get your butt back I swear I'll drag you back" She threatened playfully. "I can't do it alone" She said, slightly distasteful, she wasn't exactly the model cheerleader and her pep could use some perking up.

Mimi wasn't sure if she could do that. "I'm not gonna make any promises" She answered honestly. She didn't think she could be around _him_, not yet.

Sora opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it. She wouldn't pressure Mimi into doing something she didn't think she could do. It was probably too soon.

"Where do you wanna go for lunch?" Mimi asked, changing the subject.

Sora bit her lip. "Look, about that…I kinda promised Matt that I'd go out with him today, he wanted to "talk" to me" She looked away sheepishly. "But listen, Tai's free, text him and he'll totally bail on study hall" She put a hand on her friend's arm.

Mimi ran a hand through her hair. "Okay Sor" She answered.

"You mad?"

Mimi shook her head. "Nope. He needs his friends" She said, trying her hardest to smile. "I'll text Tai" She said quietly.

Sora felt horrible. "Come out with us?" She asked feebly, not even understanding what she was proposing, the smarter half of her common sense knew that the two of them in a room together would surely cause even more damage.

Mimi laughed dryly, "Right, yeah, and while we're at it, Kira can come along too" She said bitterly. "No, I don't think so. You go, I'll see you later" Her tone was sharper than she'd meant it to be but she couldn't really help that.

"Mimi I know it's just I promised and—

Mimi held up a hand, "Really Sora. It's fine, okay?" She said, slightly more irritated than she was before. "I'm just gonna go wait in my car for Tai" She gave her a small waive before turning in the other direction.

"Slumber party?" She called from behind.

Mimi stopped. "What?" She blurted out with a laugh.

Sora walked to catch up to her. "Me, you, Kari, Yolie and Zoe. All girls slumber party, tomorrow night…your place?" She asked coyly.

She hesitated for a moment. Not because an all girls night wasn't exactly what she needed right now because it was, but because of _Zoe_. She'd met her before she'd known that she was Matt's sister and she really liked the blonde, but after that revelation—she just wasn't sure where she stood with her. If they were friends…acquaintances…less than that?

"Uhm, sounds fun" She began politely. "But Sor…Zoe?" She asked, voicing her concerns.

Sora rubbed her neck. "I know. But she's our friend" Sora said solidly. "I'm not gonna leave her out"

Then she wouldn't either. "Sounds great" She pulled the red head in for a hug. "Thanks for being my best friend" She said softly.

Sora laughed, rubbing her back fondly. "Thanks for being mine" She said back, releasing her.

"All right" Mimi lightly smacked her butt. "Get outta here" She jabbed a thumb towards her car.

Sora shot her a smile before taking off towards her car; she knew Matt was going to give her hell for making him wait. But she'd deal with him then.

-x-

"Here, homo. This is yours" She tossed him the sweatshirt he'd left in her washing machine the night of the storm.

He caught it, keeping the frown on his face. "Yo, you took so fuckin' long" He growled.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Don't be a drama queen, I was talking to your ex-girlfriend" She said frankly.

His face went stoic for a second, she noticed his posture go rigid.

She sighed. "Sorry" She put a hand over his. "I wish things weren't so horrible" She said, her tone depressed.

"I saw pictures of the baby today" he said immediately changing the subject. "Kira thinks it's gonna be a boy" He was referring to the sonogram pictures she'd shown him this morning.

Sora forced a smile. "That's great" She said through her gritted teeth.

He frowned again. "Don't jump for joy now, you're ruining your street cred." He said sarcastically.

She took a steadying breath. "I'm sorry, but do you honestly expect me to be _happy_ for you?" She asked seriously.

"No. I'm not even happy for me" He said solemnly.

She gave his hand a squeeze. "But I'm here for you. And I know you're gonna wanna push me away sometimes and I might even back down" She paused. "_But_ I'm never gonna leave, I will _always _be here" She reinforced.

He looked up to meet her eyes. "Thanks, Red" He said gratefully. "And you know that street goes both ways, right?" He asked.

She nodded. "It better" She winked.

He felt a rush of happiness for his red headed friend, but it quickly passed. "How are things with Tai?" He asked, rubbing his face.

Sora shrugged a shoulder. "Fine. It's just weird because now we're tip toeing around subjects we should be talking about but we aren't, because we don't wanna get in another fight" She said, melancholy.

Matt wanted to sympathize with her, maybe even offer some advice but really, he had no idea what to say. Because even if they weren't on the same page right now, he knew Tai and Sora would get there, because they _love_ each other. They can be _with _each other. And at the end, they _would_ work it out. It was more than he could say for himself.

"We've just never really had communication problems and I wish I could just talk to him" She sulked. "Everything's just been sucking lately"

He could attest to that. "What are you guys fighting about?" He asked, flicking a sugar packet across the table.

She looked away.

He knew she was hiding something, she was a terrible liar. "Come on Red, what is it?" He prompted. "You know secrets don't work with us" He took her hand in his.

She knew he would know she was lying, or not telling him something. "You" She finally said.

His eye brows raised in surprise. "Me?" He repeated, confused.

Sora shook her head. "I just think he could be a little more supportive, is all" She answered him. "He thinks it isn't any of our business and we should just keep out. But I can't, Matt, I honestly can't" She complained.

He brushed his thumb over her palm. "I don't want you to have to choose" He said sincerely.

She rolled her eyes. "Choose _what_? There aren't any sides here, Tai loves you too, he just doesn't want to get sucked into more _drama_" She said dryly. "Besides, me and you—we've been like family for too long. You _never_ turn your back on family" She said firmly.

-x-

_There now, steady love,  
__so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one  
__I'll always know_

She knew she was a sight for sore eyes. Dressed in her flannel pajamas with a carton of ice cream in her lap. Her eyes red from crying, her face blotched and her head pounding. And she really thought she was getting better, but the news she'd just gotten, _devastated_ her. So, maybe she was being slightly over dramatic about the situation, because as far as she was concerned he didn't owe her anything. But that didn't ease the pain.

"_Come on Meems, tell me you know!" _

Yolie's voice ringing in her ears.

"_No…"_

Her own confusion lingering in her head.

"_You didn't put it together? You didn't for a second think that the two could be related?"_

She remembered the tone of disbelief in Yolie's voice at her own naïveté.

"_Can you just tell me what's going on?"_

That was her desperate request, an anxious plea to find out exactly what everyone else seemed to know.

"_I really don't wanna be the one to tell you this…"_

That alone had made her feel so much more insignificant.

"_I don't mind" _

She should've walked away right then, because the truth had consequences. Ones she would have been more content remaining ignorant too.

"_Sora might just kill me"_

That broke her. Sora had known, if Sora had known Tai had known. TK and Kari must've known. Hell, Zoe probably even knew. And if it had to do with Matt then it had to do with Kira and that means…she knew too. She was the only one who didn't know.

"_But I think you should know so I will tell you. Mimi, Kira __**is**__ having Matt's baby they're…"_

She couldn't recall anymore after that. The shock had set in, her bones had gone rigid, her spine stiffened and she felt her stomach turn.

But more than that, she felt _alone_. And she'd never felt this alone in her entire life. She'd never felt so betrayed and so vulnerable. She'd never felt so many horrible things and she never thought that she could attest them to people she cared about. She always thought that she'd be hurt the worse by people who didn't love her, but it turns out it hurts _so much_ more when they _do_.

And what hurt worse than that? No matter what he did to her, no matter how much he hurt her, no matter how much he put her through…she couldn't _stop_ loving him.

When would_ that_ go away?

-x-

"You did _what_!" Sora seethed, her temper flaring.

The girl shied away, clearly intimidated. "Look she was supposed to know!" She defended,. "I mean come on Sor, she would have—

Sora shook her head, silencing her with a sharp glare. "You weren't supposed to say anything. You weren't supposed to do _anything_" Sora said fiercely. "She was supposed to find out from Matt and he would have done it—

That was it for the raven haired girl, she would let Sora lie to herself but she wouldn't lie to her.

Yolie glared right back. "Oh come off it Sora, he was _never _gonna tell her" She snapped.

Sora raised an eye brow. "So you think _you_ should have?" She questioned incredulously.

"You know what, yeah. I think I've been more of a friend to her than _any_ of you" She bit back. "Especially since you knew from the beginning and you didn't say a _thing_" She said abrasively.

Sora knew she was guilty of that one. "You still shouldn't have said anything, it wasn't your place" She stated quietly.

Yolie gave a sarcastic laugh. "Right. It should've been yours" She said bluntly. "But you didn't _S_, so I did" She asserted. "And I'm sorry she had to find out like that but I'm honestly not sorry that someone finally told her. Because she deserves to know"

She couldn't deny that much. "I did what Matt asked me to do" She knew it was a white lie, because Matt had asked _her_ to tell Mimi. She just didn't think it would be right if it came from anyone but him.

"And does Matt ever do anything _you_ ask him to do?" She shot.

She'd been asked that too many times, lately. "That isn't the point. What is, is that what you did was wrong and you know it" Sora answered, her patience was in limited supply these days. It took all she had not to smack Yolie and walk away.

She shook her head, "I don't think it was. And honestly? If you really cared about her, if she was really your "best friend." You would have done it first" She gave the red head a disappointed look before walking past her.

-x-

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

He bounced the ball against the gravel; dribbling it between his legs before jumping back to take the shot. It hit off the metal rim and bounced to the ground. _A miss_. Just like all the rest that had left his hands that night. He knew it was more than pathetic, it was sickening.

As he went in for a lay up he was adamant on getting in, he heard the pounding of footsteps behind him.

He'd expected it to be Tk or even Zoe, but when he turned around, the person that stood behind him came as a surprise. "Tai?" He asked, confused.

Tai jutted his chin out in recognition. "Wuttup" He asked, giving him a standard greeting.

"Long time…no see" He said, a little harshly. "What's up now?"

Tai ran a hand through his hair. "Look I'm not here to argue or make nice. I'm here to tell you what my girlfriend couldn't" He said openly.

"You've got my number. You didn't have to come here"

He ignored that. "Yolie told Mimi, looks like you didn't have to do jack shit"

Matt's eye brows raised, the news caught him off guard. "What?" He asked, not that he needed it repeated but just that he didn't quite grasp it yet.

Tai sighed, "Listen, Yolie told Mimi about the situation. So you don't" He repeated. "But just so you know, I don't think _she's ever _been so hurt" He twisted that knife.

Matt stared away. "Look man, we used to be like brothers and now? It's like I don't know you" His voice cold. "But I just don't know what you expect me to do? You think I don't feel like shit for this? You think I don't wish none of this ever happened? You don't think I don't regret every single moment that led up to this? Because if you do, you're dead wrong" He barked, throwing the ball to the floor and stepping to him.

Tai took a step back, "Trust me, man, you don't _wanna _know what I think" He shot right back. "You say you don't know me anymore? Well join the club because I don't even _recognize_ you" He spat.

"And wanna know what I expected you to do? I expected you to _man up_ and tell the girl you "_loved_" so much the truth!" Tai jabbed a finger in his face. "I expected you to treat her better than you did because she deserves a _hell _of a lot more"

"So _you_ wanna give it to her?" Matt asked, a mirthless smile playing on his face. "Is that what this is about? Mimi? You want her, man?" He asked, eyes gleaming with underlying jealousy.

Tai looked at him, disgusted by what he saw. "You still don't get it. You really don't…" He said, feeling even more let down by the character of the person he once called his best friend. "I _love _her the way you love Sora. I only _want_ what's best for her. And the only thing I want to _give _her is my friendship, but it's a lot more than I can say for you" Tai couldn't be in the same place with him anymore. He'd delivered the message on Sora's request, he figured he owed it to her. But he sure as hell didn't owe _him_ a damn thing.

"You're a liar" Matt said simply. "You're in love with her, you _bastard_" His temper had reached it's limit, if Tai didn't get out of here with in the next second, he was going to start swinging.

Tai laughed at him. "You wanna go?" He asked, glancing at his balled hands. "You really wanna do this? Coz kicking your ass will make my day so much better" He grinned coaxingly, he wanted Matt to hit him.

Matt tried to get his anger under control but he couldn't see anything but red. He hated Tai more than anything else in this moment. "I'd _wreck _you mutherfucker. You know I would" He growled.

"Wake up ass hole, there's no way in hell you'd walk away from this" Tai snarled. "So I'm gonna ask you more time, you wanna go?"

Matt shook his head, before his fist connected with Tai's jaw. The brunette stumbled backwards at the surprise blow from the assault. "And I was gonna do this fairly" He choked, striking back with a punch to the gut.

Matt felt the wind get knocked out of him, then felt Tai's fist collide with his lip. That ended it, he tackled him to the floor and punched him in the face.

Until Tai flipped it with another blow to his stomach, and just one more to the jaw. Before he got off the ground and dusted off his pants.

He spat the blood from his mouth and wiped his nose. "I'll leave it at that for Sora's sake, next time you're not gonna get lucky" He shouted over his shoulder.

And even though he walked away from that fight first, he knew neither of them won this one.

_All I do is wait and wait  
You're never coming home to me  
That's the hardest thing to see_

-x-

"Tell me you didn't" Kari wailed, rushing to the kitchen for an icepack.

Tai didn't answer her, just sat down on the couch.

She came back and put it on his eye. "Tai, how could you? And to Matt?" She cried, balking at his bloody knuckles.

Tai shrugged roughly. "He swung first" He justified. "I was defending myself" He told her

Kari raised a skeptical eye brow. "Right, and I'm gonna believe that" She said indignantly. "You went there with every intention to fight him and you know it" She accused.

Tai shook his head. "No, I went there because my girlfriend asked me to" He said truthfully, though he had been almost certain that a fight would be the product of her request. That was part of the reason he'd agreed.

Kari narrowed her eyes at him. "Tai, don't lie to me" She warned. "I know you as well as you know me" She reminded him.

Tai sighed tiredly. "I didn't hit him first, okay? And while, sure, subconsciously I wanted to punch him, I didn't go there to do it" He answered. "But don't you think he had it coming?" He asked honestly.

Kari gave him a reproachful look. "No, it isn't his fault" She disagreed.

"Then you must not know the consequences of consensual unprotected sex"

Kari rolled her eyes. "You can be a real jerk, Tai" She shoved his bruised shoulder before dropping the ice pack in his lap.

"Love you too!" He shouted behind her.

-x-

_It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own_

Mimi sat on her bed staring at her phone. She knew she had to call Sora and tell her the slumber party was off. She couldn't be around them. Any of them. They had all known what she just found out and none of them said a word about. And while she'd long stopped expecting any kind of courtesy from Matt, she still thought that her friends would be there for her. She assumed that they'd be honest with her. But just as the saying went, she made an ass of herself.

She knew if called the red head, she'd have to be on the phone for a little while because Sora wouldn't let this go. She also knew that by now, Sora probably knew Yolie had told her. So there was no point in having a conversation. Not when she felt so angry and betrayed. And because of that, she knew she'd probably end up saying a lot of things she didn't mean. Because while she really hated the fact that Sora of all people hid this from her, she knew she'd regret saying mean things to her.

So, she opted for a text.

_Hey. No more sleep over, not in the mood. Sry_

She brushed her thumb over the send button before pushing it. She didn't even wait for a reply, just threw it on her night stand.

Mimi was just about to get in to bed when she heard a knock on her door. Her bedroom door.

Her heart stopped, how could anyone get in to her house with out her answering the door first?

"Mimi! It's Tai, open the door" He jiggled the door handle in emphasis.

She let out a tentative breath, her heart still racing. "How the hell did you get in here?" She demanded, the door flying open.

"Woah, don't shoot" He held his hands up as a sign of surrenderance, his left hand holding a pair of keys, her house keys.

She jumped up and snatched them out of his grip. "Where did you get these?" She asked, examining them.

"You gave them to Matt, apparently, and he gave them to Sora to give back to you. _Clearly,_ I'm messenger boy today, so there you go" He gestured towards them in her hand.

She remembered now, she'd given him her keys a couple of days after they'd started dating. She figured, with her parents gone, she thought she'd feel a little more comfortable if he could come at any time. "Fine" She said shortly, finally meeting his eyes.

"What the hell happened to _your face_?" She gaped, seeing the dark purple under his eye, the dry gash across his lip and the blue bruise along his jaw.

He scratched the back of his head, flinching because of the fresh tenderness. "You don't wanna know" He cautioned her.

In all the clamor she'd forgotten to be mad at him. That was one of the things he was good at, distracting her from her emotions. And usually she was thankful for that but right now she just wanted to stew in her anger for a while. "Okay, so that all you want?" She snapped, trying her best to glare.

He followed her into her room. "Woah, someone's happy"

She rolled her eyes, deliberately moving around her room to avoid his gaze. "Well you would be too, if you just found out that all your friends have been lying to you" She answered quietly, giving him her back.

He sighed exasperatedly. "Don't be mad about this Meems, seriously, please" He reached out to touch her shoulder. "I really don't think I had a choice—

"Yeah, you did Tai. I trusted you and you lied to me. You all did" She shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"Now look, no one lied to you. I know I didn't. If you would've asked me you know I wudda told you, straight up" He said forcefully. "You know I got you, baby girl" He reminded her.

She shook her head. "Whether you "lied" to me or you didn't tell me, it's all the same in my book" She turned around and narrowed her eyes up at him. "And you don't "got me" because if you did, you would have told me" She jabbed a finger in to his chest.

"Mimi, you're important to me. I couldn't be the one to tell you something that I knew would hurt you" He was almost pleading. "Not when you didn't deserve, I just couldn't be the one." He took her by the shoulders and lifted her chin to look at him.

She turned her face. "Then you're a coward" She muttered. "And you don't care about me" She said stubbornly, feeling tears stinging her eyes.

"Don't say that" He brushed across her cheek. "Come on, I care about you so much" He swore.

She pushed his hand away. "You wouldn't have hurt me" She squeezed her eyes shut to keep back her tears. "Too many people have already done that" She pushed away from him.

He couldn't even understand why hearing her say that hurt him so bad but it did, it hurt him so badly. "I'm sorry" Tai called behind her.

It wasn't one of those "let's just end this, I'm tired of fighting" I'm sorry's, it sounded more genuine and sincere than she'd ever heard it. Sadly, it didn't really make much of a difference. "Please, Tai? Could you just go?" She asked softly, her voice hoarse, the lump in her throat growing by the minute. "If you care about me, like you say you do, you'd leave" She could barely talk but she refused to cry. Not now, maybe when she was alone.

He felt his heart twist with regret and a twinge of guilt. She was right, he should've told her, he shouldn't have been such a coward. "You think things will ever be the same?"

"I don't know" She answered honestly.

He nodded, "For the record, I do care about you" He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk towards the door.

He almost walked out of it too, until he betrayed his pride and looked back at the broken girl standing in her lonely room.

Her arms wrapped around herself, her eyes squeezed shut and her body shaking slightly. When he saw the first sign of a tear leaking from her eyes, he shut the door firmly.

"I'm not leaving" He told her. "I wasn't there for you before, but I'm not gonna go anywhere this time" He walked back to her.

She shook her head but it was no use, he wasn't going to let her have this one. Instead, he took her into his arms, a little rougher than he planned to, and held her to his chest. He let her pound her fists into his already sore chest and he let her scream horrible things at him. Because he really didn't care.

She finally stopped and collapsed into his arms. "He hurt me so bad" She whispered into his chest. "And it still hurts" She sobbed. "It really, really hurts"

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I know and you should have it so much better" He kissed the top of her head and held her to him. "And I'm so sorry" He felt so helpless then, wishing there was something—anything her could do that would make this better.

He took her into his arms and laid her on her bed, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "But you're gonna be okay" He promised.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Tai" She laughed miserably through her tears, feeling an overwhelming sensation of tiredness overcoming her.

He chuckled, "I'm gonna keep it" He smiled, kissing the side of head.

She yawned, her eyes slipping closed, her head pounding from crying. "Whatever you say" She said, her tone still cold even in her most vulnerable state.

He got off the bed slowly. "Don't leave!" She jumped up quickly, then felt embarrassed for doing it. "I—

He grinned softly. "I was just turning out the lights, go back to sleep" He nodded towards her pillow.

He saw lingering traces of doubt coating her delicate features. "I'm not going anywhere" He assured her.

She nodded slowly. "O-okay" She said warily, too tired to be suspicious.

She laid back down, instantly feeling her eye lids dropping.

He was just about to lay down beside her when her phone began vibrating. "Get that" She murmured sleepily, rolling to her side.

Tai did as she asked and scrolled to the text message she'd just gotten. He assumed it to be from Sora, but it was from a number he couldn't recognize. Even more curious, he opened it, wondering who it could be from.

What he read caused the hairs on his neck to stand up.

_Oh, oh  
Baby, baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Baby, baby  
I'll look after you_

-x-

**A/N: **Too rushed? I feel like I'm making up for lost time or something, if there's too much going on tell me so that I can rewrite it!

**But anyway**- So! Tai finally knows! What do you think he'll do? Haha, I think we all know what he wants to do. I know I do! Haha, **reviews** please!

**Speaking of Songs-** Look After You_: The Fray_

A'right, big old **thank you** to everyone who takes the time out to **review,** you guys mean _everything_! Keep it up and I'll keep the updates coming!

**Ciao!**

-Chris


	19. Pictures of You

-x-

**Chapter 17**: _Pictures of You_

-x-

"_I need you" He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

_She shook her head. "You're just saying that" She said coyly, stealing glances up at his face._

"_No, I love you" He affirmed, "You're it for me, Mimi" He reiterated._

_Her eyes welled up. "Kira?" She whispered._

"_A misunderstanding" He waived off. "We can be together, again. We're gonna be so happy" He promised._

_He looked exactly as she remembered him. Perfect. "And this will all go away?" She begged._

_  
He nodded, taking her face gently. "I'm never gonna let you go, again" He swore. "You're gonna be mine forever" He leaned in to kiss her cheek._

_But she didn't feel his lips, it was like he'd blown a breath against her cheek and then backed away. "What just...?" She trailed off._

_He didn't seem fazed. "Things are gonna go back to the way they were, baby" He grinned, the one that made her knees go weak. "Nothing's gonna hurt you now"_

_She looked at him, for once forgetting every insecurity she had. Just stared at him, bathed in sincerity and hope. "Really?" She choked out, feeling the lump in her throat constrict her air passages._

_He smiled again, the one that filled her stomach with butterflies. "Of course" He said as she took his hand with hers._

_But she couldn't feel it, she gripped it, but it was no use. Like trying to catch air, she couldn't recognize his touch. And as if he'd just been burned, he pulled his hand away. _

_She stared up at him, confused. "I can't feel you, it's like…you're not here" She said fearfully, tasting the salt of her own tears._

_Then he was fading, pulling further away from her or maybe she was pulling away, she couldn't tell anymore. With nothing left but a faint echo of an "I love you" surrounding her._

"_Matt!" She yelled for him, "Matt, please!" She screamed, "Matt! Matt!" She was searching for anything, anything that would lead him to her. "Please, I'm sorry!" She kept screaming, feeling her throat ache as she screamed it raw._

"_Mimi, Mimi!" She distantly heard a voice calling to her, one she was supposed to know but couldn't put her finger on._

"_Matt?" She questioned pitifully, hoping beyond all hope that it would be him._

"_Wake up, Mimi, C'mon—_ Wake up!"

She jolted up right in her bed, momentarily bewildered by her surroundings. The white blankness of the other universe was replaced by walls, a door, ceiling and a bed. "Oh god" She breathed out, feeling herself sinking into a lonely place.

"No, you're not gonna do that, come on" He took her into his arms. "You're gonna be okay, you hear me?" He soothed, rubbing her back.

She pulled away from him suddenly. "Do that again" She said shakily.

"What?" He asked.

"Touch me" She whispered.

His eyes widened. "Mimi, I don't think that's a good id—

She shook her head at him. "No just like my face, I just please Tai just touch me!" She pleaded.

He hesitantly drew a hand out towards her, stroking her cheek. She kept his hand at her face, holding it with her own. "I can feel you" She sighed in relief. "You're here" She searched his face.

He withdrew his hand. "I'm right here" He repeated.

"I just had a really bad dream and…" She trailed off, a slight pink coating her cheeks in embarrassment.

Tai smiled tenderly. "I know, you were screaming" He ran a hand through his hair. "And it wasn't the good kind either" He winked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It worked, she gave a laugh. "Leave it to you, Tai" She rolled her eyes playfully, settling back into bed. Trying to forget about the horrific nightmare she'd just had.

He was happy he could make her forget about the more serious things she'd been having to deal with. But here was one thing he wasn't going to let go, not even for her sake. Because this was dangerous and he knew he'd never be able to forgive himself if something ever happened to her. Especially since he knew about this, he could prevent this. And while she wouldn't want to talk about it, she would avoid and change the subject, he wouldn't let it go until she was safe.

She looked up at him, his face changing from the calm demeanor he once had to stoic. Emotionless, he had something serious on his mind. "Hey" She poked his wife beater clad rib. "Wuttup?" She asked, tilting her head towards him.

She wasn't trying to be cute but god damn it, she was. He just wanted to laugh and ruffle her hair because of how adorable she was. "I feel like I should be asking you that" He answered.

She knitted her eye brows. "I don't know what you mean, Tai" She said, confusion apparent in her features.

"Mimi" He sighed loudly. "The texts?" He came out with it.

She understood now, her eyes closing as she rubbed her face. "Tell me you didn't?" She moaned in despair.

"You asked me to!" He defended.

She didn't want to look at him. "Tai, it isn't as bad as it sounds, I'm sure" She began.

He gave her the most stern look she'd ever seen. "That is the biggest load of bull shit I've ever heard" He snorted. "I just can't believe you wouldn't tell me, _me_ of all people!" He was trying hard to contain his anger but wasn't doing a very good job of it.

She flinched at his tone. "I couldn't get you involved" She mumbled.

"Mimi! You're fuckin' crazy, did anyone ever tell you that?" He said in frustration. "I mean, I've been here since day fucking one and this, this douche bag, is threatening you and you didn't say a word!" He exploded.

She put a pillow on top of her face. "Stop yelling, you're gonna wake the neighbors" Came her muffled reply.

He gave a dry laugh. "You're moving in with me" He stated.

"What!?" She yelled, sitting up in a second. "Are you retarded?" She questioned, pointing a t finger in his face.

He put a hand around her wrist and put her hand back in her lap. "No, but you're missing a couple of brain cells if you think I'm gonna sit around and not do anything about this" He shrugged.

She glared at him. "And if I say no?" She shot back.

He shrugged another shoulder and it made her want to hit him. "Then I'll tell your parents and probably the police" He said, his tone glib. "You choose"

She laughed at him. "You're out of your mind" She shoved his shoulder. "Because I can take care of myself and honestly? If I though this was a big deal, I would've told someone" She lied, because she really was scared but she didn't want Tai to get involved.

"Oh really?" He raised his eye brows.

He leaned over her. "What are you doing?" She asked, trying to push him of her.

He didn't answer, just reached for her phone. "Give it back!" She tried to snatch it out of his hands.

But he kept it out of her reach. "This is what this perv sent you Meems, lemme read it to you" He lightly pushed her back.

She slumped back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ready?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes at him in response.

He took that as a yes.

"It says: _You know. So let's make this easy, come back with me, love. You're going to, one way or the other" _Do you even realize how sick this guy is?" He asked her angrily. "Mimi, this _is_ serious" Tai said irately.

"Do you know how much you sound like my dad right now" She said tiredly. "You're blowing this way out of proportion, babe" She pinched the bridge of her nose in an obvious sign of irritation.

He was ready to strangle her. "You are impossible!" He yelled. "And I think I'm seeing this for what it is, _babe_" He mocked her.

She frowned at him. "You're not funny" She muttered.

"And you're not taking this seriously, Mimi please, I'm honestly begging you—" He forced her chin up to look him in the eyes. "_Begging_ you, let me help" He implored

She could feel the cracks in her façade beginning to form. "How?" She asked, her voice betraying her for just a moment.

But he took advantage of that moment. "First by telling me who this fucker is. Next by going to the police" He said softly. "Meems, please?"

She knew he'd suggest that. "Tai, I don't want you getting hurt" She said firmly. "I _will_ take care of this myself" She told him decisively.

"Mimi!" He groaned. "For once, just let me have this one?" He asked. "And every other time you can get it's your way?" He bargained.

She hesitated, not having to face this alone sounded so good. But she wouldn't involve anyone else, especially not Tai. "I love you for this and all, but I'm okay" She finally said.

He looked far from defeated. "You're not getting your way on this one" He said simply. "I'm not Matt, you can't pout at me and get me to do what you want" He smirked.

She gave him a wary look. "Well, regardless, I'm not moving in with you" She shrugged an impassive shoulder.

"Fine"

"Fine?" She galled. "After all that, you're just gonna say fine?" She couldn't believe he'd back down so easy.

"Yeap"

She stared at him, almost angry. "You're kidding" She all but demanded.

He shook his head. "Nope"

She eyed him. "What the hell is the catch?" She asked in aggravation.

"You'll see" He grinned.

Mimi did not like the sound of that. "Tai, just let it go?" She brought out her last weapon, the reserved troop, the trump card.

Her pout.

He cringed, looking away. "Don't do it Meems, come on, don't go there" He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that he didn't have as much power against it as he had claimed.

"But Tai, I thought you were _immune_" She taunted, grabbing his face lightly.

"I lied"

"That's a sin"

"Is not" He said through gritted teeth.

"Pretty damn close" She countered, trying to get his eyes open.

He pushed her away. "I'm not changing my mind!" He said seriously.

She giggled, "Oh you will" She said confidently.

He knew he wasn't going to let her have this one, no matter how convincing her puppy dog face was. "This isn't about buying you a pair of shoes, it's your safety" He blinked one eye open, "So please, if not for you sake than for mine, let me be there for you?"

She reigned in the pout. "Fine" She threw up her hands in defeat. "But on one condition" She specified.

He knew there would be at least one. "What?" He asked.

"You don't do anything until you tell me" She said strictly. "And from now on, we're both honest with each other. No matter what" She detailed.

"I can agree to that" He said reasonably.

She eyed him for a minute. "Good" She said, "Coz that's the only way this is going to work"

He knew that was true too. "And about not telling you about Matt, I just—

She put up a hand. "Consider us even" She smiled delicately.

"I would hardly put it like that, what you kept from me was way worse than what I kept from you" he said pointedly.

She raised an eye brow. "You think so?" She asked. "Because you might wanna ask me that question, before you decide what's worse" She said honestly.

He felt bad again. "Sorry" He apologized.

Mimi put her arms around him. "But I'm sorry too. I know I can trust you Tai, you've never given me any reason to doubt your word" She said quietly.

Tai wrapped his arms securely around her waist. "Remember that" He said into her hair.

She nodded against his shoulder. "Thank you, I know I'm difficult sometimes but you must really care about me to deal with it" She said, giving a bitter laugh.

"Yeah, nice of you to see that, finally" He half joked.

"Better late than never" She offered, releasing him.

"I suppose" He conceded.

She quirked an eye brow up at him. "You do know what this means, right?"

"What?"

Mimi wrinkled her nose up at him. "You _looove_ me, you wanna _marry _me" She teased.

Tai chuckled. "Wouldn't go that far" He said, rolling his eyes.

She nudged him with her elbow. "Sure, whatever" She said lightly.

"I'm getting real tired of your skepticism"

"Oh well, nothing you can do" She said flippantly.

He laughed. "You think so?" He challenged.

"Pfft, I know so" She said certainly.

"Oh really?" He asked again.

She didn't even hesitate. "Yeah"

"Not even…" He didn't finish his sentence, instead grabbed her waist and began to tickle her.

She began squealing, fidgeting against him. "Stop, please!" She couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard. "Tai stop!" She kept giggling.

"Say I'm the best, come on say it" He moved his hands under her ribs.

She shook her head, throwing it back trying to get her laughter to abate. "Tai please, just stop" She squeaked.

"Consider it pay back for—

The door flew open, "Mimi your door was unlocked and I…" The familiar red head stared at them, completely bewildered.

Mimi jumped away from Tai, "What's going on?" She asked, looking from one to the other.

"Hey baby" Tai threw the sheets off himself and strode up to her.

She put a hand on his lips, pushing him away. "_What's_ going on?" She asked again, staring at the two of them. Betrayal laced in her in her eyes.

"Sora…it's not what you think" Mimi began, "Like at all" She emphasized.

"Then what is it, _M_?" Se asked, a tad more harshly than she'd intended.

Mimi couldn't help but feel angry at her red headed friend for even insinuating something more than friendly could be between her and Tai. And besides from that, she couldn't believe that she had the nerve to stand in her bedroom door, look like she'd betrayed her when it was the complete opposite.

Sensing the look in Mimi's eyes, Tai jumped in. "Baby, I was just here because Mimi wasn't feeling too good" He said smoothly.

"After all of you didn't tell me about Matt!" She said bitterly from across the room. "So don't be mad at Tai for being a friend to me"

Sora sighed. "Meems, I couldn't tell you. I just couldn't, okay? It was between you and Matt" She said honestly, momentarily pushing aside the fact that she'd caught her boyfriend and best friend in bed together, so to speak.

Mimi raised an eye brow. "You did what you did S, you can't take it back" She answered back. "I honestly believed you of all people would've been honest with me" She said bitterly.

Sora sighed. "I'll be right back" She said finally, taking Tai's arm.

"I should really stay…" He trailed off nodding towards Mimi.

Sora gave him a look that would kill and he quietly followed, mouthing an "I'm sorry" on his way out.

She shrugged her shoulders before slumping back into bed.

-x-

_Confess to me every secret moment  
__Every stolen promise you believe  
__Confess to me, all that lies between us  
__All that lies between you and me_

Sora pulled him down the stairs and into the living room. "First things first. What the fuck did you to your face?" She squinted up at his cuts and bruises.

Tai groaned. "Can we not talk about this?" He said, clearly annoyed.

Sora made a face up at him. "You hit him didn't you? You actually hit him!" She accused. "Tai, how could—

"Because it couldn't have been him, right?" Tai cut her off. "Golden boy would never throw the first punch" He said, sarcasm lacing every word.

She smacked her forehead, "Tai, you got into a fight with him when all I asked you to do was give him a simple message" She cried. "And you couldn't even do that much" She said in disappointment.

"I did what you asked, okay?" He said sharply. "He swung first, that's the truth"

"Fine, whatever" She didn't want to argue about this anymore because she knew that Matt and Tai would do whatever they wanted regardless of what she said. Clearly, neither of them gave a shit anyway. "Secondly, can you tell me what the _hell_ is going on!?" She demanded, motioning upward towards Mimi's room.

Tai ran a tired hand through his hair. "Sor, I came here coz you asked me to" He said wearily. "Remember?"

"I asked you to give her a pair of extra house keys, not sleep with her!" She hissed, shoving him.

Tai threw back his head in irritation. "You're being ridiculous, you know it" He said, built up anger from the past weeks resurfacing.

She rolled her eyes mercilessly. "You're full of shit" She retorted.

"Sora, I dunno where this is coming from but I just don't get it" He said quietly, trying to control the anger he was feeling. "You've never been insecure" He pointed out.

She glowered at him. "Tai you were in _bed_ with her!" She exclaimed.

"And you _know_ nothing happened. I know you do, so what is this really about?" Tai asked harshly.

Sora felt so frustrated and helpless with the entire situation. On one hand, in the rational part of her brain, she knew Tai would never do anything to hurt her. Never. She also knew Mimi well enough to know that the girl would never do anything with Tai. But there was a small doubt that nagged in the back of her mind that reminded her that she had hurt the brunette first. And maybe, revenge was a strong enough motive to hurt her back.

She felt her lower lip tremble and immediately bit down on it. She _didn't_ cry, not for these things anyway. "Nothing" She said, barely above a whisper. "Absolutely nothing"

Tai shook his head. "Come here" He couldn't stand to see her like this.

She wanted to tell him to jump off a cliff. But instead, she stepped in to his arms and laid her head on his chest. "I love you, you know" She murmured.

He gave a dry chuckle. "I had always had a feeling" He smiled. "I love you too, babe. You know that" He held her tighter to himself.

She knew that. "I'm sorry" She finally apologized. "I've been a bitch, I know you and Mimi would never. I just, I hate everything that's going on" She said into his chest.

He brought her face up and cupped her cheek. "I know. That's why I didn't want you getting involved in the first place" He told her.

She laughed mirthlessly. "We were involved since the _minute_ she got to town" Sora said sourly.

"It isn't her fault" Tai defended.

Sora put a hand to on his shoulder. "And I'm not blaming her. I'm just saying, we can't get away from this" She said softly. "And I'm just getting so tired of it all"

He couldn't say he wasn't.

-x-

She could hear them bickering downstairs like an old married couple and she was getting kind of fed up with it. If she wanted to hear two people fight about nothing, she'd web cam her parents. As it was, she didn't, instead she turned on her music just loud enough to drown them out and began on a mission she'd put off for too long. Operation: _Give Matt His Stuff Back._

It shouldn't be painstakingly hard, she hoped. Because while she knew that looking at the stuff he'd given/left/bought or otherwise, would bring back memories of when they were so happy, she also knew it had to be done. After all, if she didn't, who would?

So she started with her closet. The first thing she noticed was his sweatshirt hanging in on the rod of her closet. Heaving a loud and dramatic sigh, she took it off and threw it into the box at her feet. She couldn't fail to notice his smell was still on it, that scent that was just his. She felt a nostalgic pang beat in her heart as she stared at it with forlorn eyes. "You suck" She muttered, narrowing her eyes at the lone piece clothing in a pathetically empty box.

She searched some more. The bikinis he'd bought her for their idyllic trip to Myrtle Beach that had evidently just been the calm before the storm. She figured she may as well toss those in there too, since she'd never be wearing them again anyway. He could give them to Kira, she thought humorlessly.

The mirror that had _Mimi + Matt = 4ever!_ written in pink lipstick that she'd taken out of her locker two weeks ago, still sitting on a shelf. She reached for it, running her fingers over the letters before gently placing it into the box, as well. She remembered how boring her locker had looked to her the day she'd essentially defaced that mirror and how in love she'd been. And even, just for a split second, she let herself miss that.

Because out of everything, that was the one thing she'd never regret. Feeling the way she did when she was with him. Since there was absolutely nothing that could compare to a feeling that amazing, that _perfect_.

Her eyes searched the closet one more time, making sure there wasn't a thing she'd left behind that could possibly remind her of him. Once she was completely sure, the closed the door to it.

Mimi dragged the box behind her, towards the dresser. She knew she'd be cleaning out the entire thing because virtually everything reminded her of him.

_Pictures of you, pictures of me…_

A picture they'd taken in one of those one dollar photo booths at the mall. She smiled as she stared at each of the four pictures. The first one was silly, he'd put bunny ears behind her head and she was giggling with her eyes closed. He'd something funny, she was sure, and had her in fits of laughter.

The next was slightly more tender, a kiss from her to him sprawled on his cheek. She remembered how she had asked him why her lip gloss didn't bother him, it was sticky after all, and he had answered by saying that it came from her lips, that's why it didn't matter. As simple as that, but it had her smiling for days afterwards.

The third, caused her heart to wrench, because the girl and boy in the picture looked so inexplicably _happy_. And she couldn't, for the life of her, recall what that felt like. She'd wound up on his lap during that one, he was tickling her and she had her head thrown back against his shoulder. Her mouth wide open, her eyes squeezed shut, she could practically hear it. The way he smiled when she was happy, she could almost feel it.

_Remind us both of who we used to be…_

The last one had been her favorite. So, was torn about throwing it away. She would've loved to keep it as a semblance of what they had, but knew she'd never be able to look at it, so what would be the point? It wasn't anything she could keep. And the kiss captured during a fleeting moment of bliss wasn't hers anymore.

She brought him up to her lips one last time, bidding him a proper farewell before putting the picture on top.

She knew only a couple of more things were left. The dolphin he'd won for her playing the crane game during a pit stop back from the beach.

The stubs to a movie the four of them had gone to see.

His cross bared necklace that she'd put around her neck one night, something she forgot she even had.

And just when she thought she'd gotten everything, she found something that she'd missed. There, sitting in the top drawer of her bed side table was the movie the movie that had won him her heart.

_10 Things I Hate About You_

Funny, she couldn't even really name one.

Regardless, she took it out and tucked it beside his sweatshirt.

She blinked back tears and held her heart steady. She put the lid on top of the box with one final thought; _Here's to hoping she loves you as much as I did._

-x-

A small knock came from the door as she was putting a mailing seal on the box. "Come in" She said tiredly.

The red head timidly entered, taking a seat next to her on the floor. "Sorry, Meems, seriously" She began.

Mimi didn't look up. "Whatever Sor, it doesn't mean much now" She said stubbornly, trying to tape on the stupid seal.

Sora gave her a reproachful look. "Please? Meems, I just didn't want to hurt you and besides that honestly Mimi, I though it was Matt's place to tell you" She defended.

She shook her head. "Sor, you're supposed to be one of my _best_ friends, if it came from you it would've been a lot better then hearing it from a third party!" Mimi doesn't want to be angry with Sora but can't help it.

She put a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "I know babe, I realize that now" She said solemnly. "I promise if I thought that something like this would happen, I would've told you from the get go" Sora said sincerely.

Mimi glanced up at her. "Then why didn't you?" She asked.

Sora sighed. "Coz, I believed Matt would do it" She said dryly. "I mean, I should know him better than that by now, I'm sure, but I just had faith in him and probably shouldn't have" She said quietly.

"I know Sora, and I wanna understand that I do, but it just hurts okay?" Mimi told her. "And I'm not saying that this isn't something we can't get over, but I am saying that it's gonna take some time" She said honestly.

The red head nodded. "I can respect that" She put her arms around the girl. "I really didn't mean to hurt you Meems, you're my best friend, I wouldn't do it intentionally" She mumbled into her hair.

Mimi slowly brought her arms up to hug Sora. "I know and I never thought you did on purpose. But you have to understand Sor, intentional or not, it's really all the same" Mimi released her.

Sora bit the inside of her lip. "Yeah, I get it" She consented.

Mimi gave a firm nod. "If you really feel up to it though, you could do me a favor" Mimi began, glancing from the red head to the box.

Sora groaned. "Meems, come on!" She exclaimed, knowing exactly what the favor would be. "You don't wanna give it to him?" She bargained.

Mimi shook her head. "Nope, so I mean will you?" She asked, slightly hopeful. All though she knew Sora would ultimately say yea, especially now.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She said dramatically, giving Mimi a slight push.

"Thank you" She said curtly. "Now, I need to ask you something" Mimi said.

"Go ahead" Sora prompted.

Mimi sat cross legged and faced Sora. "So Tai totally got in to a fight with the M word didn't he?" She asked eagerly.

Sora sighed loudly. "Yeap, looks like he got his ass kicked too" She commented.

Mimi gave a laugh. "Well, hey you haven't seen the other guy yet" She pointed out playfully.

"They're idiots. Like to the fullest extent of the word" Sora mentioned. "Oh, Tai told me to tell you that he went home for a little while but he'll be back later"

Mimi knew he wouldn't be gone long, he probably would never leave her alone again after what happened this morning. And she wasn't exactly complaining or anything, she just wished Tai would turn down the protectiveness just a smidge. Because he was totally smothering her.

"Yeah…" Mimi trailed off.

Sora cocked an eye brow, "What's in here anyway?" She jabbed a thumb towards the box.

Mimi shrugged a shoulder. "Just random stuff he-who-must-not-be-named gave me" She answered.

Sora laughed at her code name for Matt. "Both of you are the two most dramatic exes I've ever seen" She said lightly.

"Maybe so" Mimi said nonchalantly.

"All right" Sora got off the floor. "I'll take this to the asshole and let you know how it goes" She informed her.

Mimi nodded. "Thanks again Sor" She said gratefully.

Sora gave her a head nod. "Nah, it's no problem" She assured her. "I'll text you" She said picking it up.

"Okay, I'll see you later Sor" Mimi waived as the red head left the room.

"Bye" She called on her way out.

-x-

"Matt!" Tk called, knocking on his brother's bedroom. He could hear the rock music from a mile away, him and Sora had the weirdest taste in music. "Matt!" He knocked louder, knowing that he'd probably have to physically break open the door for him to notice.

But to Tk's surprise, his brother answered. "What?" He asked, glancing from Tk to the box in his arms. "What is that?" He asked, taking it from the younger blonde.

Tk shrugged, "Sora left it for you, I didn't open it" He answered.

Zoe came out of her room too, wondering what he brothers were talking about. "Hey, Mattie, you got a present" She winked, standing next to Tk.

"Really, Zoe? Thanks for letting me know" He responded sarcastically.

Zoe gave him a glare before turning to Tk. "He's still crabby" She mumbled to him.

Tk nodded in agreement. "Yeap" he said quietly as Matt retreated back to his room.

"And it's only gonna get worse when he sees what's inside" She sighed.

Tk looked at her inquisitively. "You know?" he asked, slightly surprised.

Zoe bobbed her head up and down. "Yeah, Sora told me when she was on her way over" She told him.

"So what's in there?"

Zoe pulled him into her room, not wanting Matt to overhear. He'd probably be upset if he thought that everyone but him knew, not that it would be any different than what he did to Mimi, but still. "In short, it's his stuff" She said gravely.

Tk's eye brows rose. "Shit" He whistled. "So it's really over, huh?" He asked pensively.

"Looks that way" Zoe replied.

Tk shook his head. "This is bad" He said soberly.

"And what sucks is we can't really do anything to help him" She said sadly. "I wanna be there for him, ya know? But he won't let me"

Tk knew that. "But that's him, he's so closed off I don't think he'd let anyone in" Tk told her.

"Except maybe you" She pointed out.

"Not really" He disagreed. "I don't know him anymore than anyone else. If anything I'd say Sora knows him the best" He acknowledged. "For some reason, he just always trusted her" Tk explained.

Zoe nodded slowly. "And Mimi?" She asked, he'd seemed taken by the brunette before everything went south. He looked like he really wanted to let her in and she thought that eventually he would.

Tk shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not too sure. She was definitely different though, I'll give you that much"

Zoe could tell as much. "She was good for him" She said somberly. "Ex-cheer captain from hell, isn't" She said sourly.

"Doesn't seem like it" He admitted.

Zoe ran a hand through her pale locks. "But what can we do, right?" She accepted.

Tk balanced his elbows on his knees and looked up at her. "Right" He conceded.

She put her arms around her brother. "I'm glad I have you Tk" She said, putting her cheek on top of his head.

Tk reached an arm around her waist. "Me too Zoe"

-x-

Matt stared at the box, from his bed. He had yet to open it, he had a foreboding feeling that it wasn't something good. But eventually, as the minutes passed at the clock ticked, his curiosity began to get the best of him. Bad or good, he'd like to know what Sora brought him and why. He figured it wasn't a "present" as Zoe had so childishly put, especially because Sora wasn't exactly happy with him at the moment. But maybe it didn't have to be _bad_ exactly.

On that convincing note, he pulled it to the foot of his bed and stood over it. Carefully he took the top off and all at once realized exactly what this was. A break up box. And it wasn't from Sora at all, it was from Mimi.

The movie had been his first clue, the dolphin his second. And as he splayed the contents of it to the floor, he realized the finality of it. She was out of his life, _forever_, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He was becoming a father and she had moved on, that was how their story ended. Leaving them both unhappy and helpless.

He gazed at each and every item, feeling the onslaught of memories take over.

The trip to Myrtle Beach.

The car ride back.

Their days at the mall.

Their nights at home.

The necklace she'd taken.

The sweatshirt he'd given.

And as his eyes fell on the pictures they'd taken the day she'd bribed him into going shopping with her, he realized he would _never_ be that happy again. He knew she would always hold him responsible for their fates and he'd never forgive himself anyway. And in the end all he had to himself were a few latent pictures and too many fading memories.

For the first time, probably ever, he let his heart ache for her. And he'd never admit it out loud or to anyone, but he was hurting too. Much too much.

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
__Remind us both of who we used to be…_

-x-

**A/N:** Such a quick update, I should get some major props!

Okay so I definitely tried to keep the **Michi realistic**, like I wanted them to reach an agreement they could both live with. I hope that it turned out okay. I slowed things down a bit for this one, only because I think the other one had so much drama packed in that they needed a break (I'm sure you guys did too!). **I need feedback**!

I have a real feel of where this story is going and I know how I want to end it, it won't be for a little bit, but by mid July I should be done with it! I know I'll miss it though!

**Speaking of Songs**- Pictures of you: _The Last Goodnight_

**Also**- I hope this wasn't too long; I can shorten the chapters coz I feel like their getting to be too much to read. So let me know!

Okay, Read. Review!

Ciao!

**-Xtina**

**P.S- **For those of you who have been waiting...**Thirty One Days** has been updated as of **4/24**/09! Check it out!


	20. Sick and Tired

-x-

**Chapter 18:** _Sick and Tired_

_I took a ride on a February morning.  
__Getting over it and dealing with the mourning  
__When I started thinking out loud:  
__That I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired_

-x-

Sora knocked on the other end of a very familiar door, waiting for the person to answer. She knew what she had to say would be hard, but it was doable. Especially because it would benefit her later. And since it was for the best, she'd decided to do it.

When he opened the door, she subconsciously smiled. "Hey babe" He said, taken aback.

"Can I…?" She glanced inside.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Come in" He stepped aside from the entrance way to give her room to step inside.

"Thanks" She said, giving a nervous laugh as she followed him upstairs.

He looked back at her. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, coz I am but how come you're here?" He asked curiously.

Sora put her hands around his arm, laying her cheek against his shoulder. "I miss you is all and I figured we could…talk" She said sweetly, kissing his shirt.

Tai stood in front of his bedroom door. "Talk, you think we could do it later?" He said scratching the back of his head.

Sora looked up at him. "I, I guess but Tai what's going on? You're acting really weird" She commented, putting a hand on his door knob.

His face went slightly pale, "Uh Sor, listen I have to tell you someth—

But he didn't get to finish because she'd already opened the door. "Mimi?" Sora questioned, seeing the brunette sitting on the computer chair.

Mimi looked from Tai to Sora, caught completely off guard. "Hey…S" She greeted, her tone slightly awkward.

Sora looked up at Tai, an eye brow raised. "We gotta stop meeting like this" She said sarcastically.

Mimi got up. "I've just been real bored lately and I mean, I called you to hang out and you didn't pick up so I just came over here coz Tai said he wasn't busy so I just you know…" When she realized she was rambling, she closed her mouth.

Tai pinched his eyes closed, throwing his head back. "Yo, let's not bring the girl drama in here? Meems, there's nothing to explain…we're friends" He said tiredly. "And Sora?" He took her by the shoulders. "I love you. So can we all chill?" He looked from girl to girl, eye brows raised.

Sora threw off his hands. "Here's a better idea" She shoved his chest. "You two "chill" and I'll just go!" She pushed past him.

"Sora" Tai went to go after her.

Mimi grabbed his arm. "Let me?" She requested.

He hesitated, looking at the door she'd just walked out of. "All right" He said, touching her shoulder.

Mimi nodded, leaving the room.

"Sora, Sora please wait!" Mimi ran down the steps calling to the red head. "Sor!" She stopped her in the living room.

She turned around, arms crossed over her chest. "What is it Meems?" She asked wearily.

"Look, please don't look at this as anything but platonic, please?" The brunette begged. "Sor, I love you, okay? You're my best, best friend but sometimes you're not there and I don't begrudge you for that, I really don't. I just need someone to talk to sometimes and Tai's there for me, that's all" She promised.

Sora ran a hand through her hair. "I know, I know okay? And trust me it isn't about what you think" She said, slightly hostile.

Mimi furrowed her brows. "Then what is it about?" She asked softly.

Sora sighed. "Tai and me haven't been on the same page lately. Like at all. We're fighting and it's not good, you know? And when we aren't fighting, it's like there's an elephant in the room and we're not talking about it" She says helplessly.

"You're not gonna break up, right? I mean coz Sor, you guys _can_ make this work" Mimi assured forcefully. "You two are like, Romeo and Juliet!"

Sora gave a dry laugh. "Romeo and Juliet killed themselves"

Mimi waived that off. "You know what I mean, Sor. You guys are meant to be" She stressed.

Sora nodded. "I can feel that too, I know he's the one for me and all" Her words struck a deep chord in Mimi's heart as she listened to Sora describe her view of Tai. If only she could have that with Matt. "And I just came over here to tell him all that, but I saw you and I just got turned around is all" She explained carefully.

Mimi let out a breath of relief. "Well listen, I'm outta here, kay? You guys talk it out" She smiled, patting her friend's arm.

Sora shook her head. "No, Meems you don't have to go, I can talk to him later" She said seriously.

"It's okay S, really" She said confidently. "Listen, I'm gonna be fine" She put her arms around the red head.

Sora hugged her back. "You sure?" She mumbled.

"I am. You go and make good with your boyfriend" She tucked a flaming lock behind her ear.

"You're a really good friend, Mimi. I wish you were happy" Sora said, her tone sincerely regretful.

Mimi nodded. "Yeah, me too" She whispered. "But you can be, so go" Mimi pointed towards the stairs. "A really great guy is pacing the floor for you" She said, a small laugh dying at her lips.

Sora smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later?" She asked slightly timid.

"Yes you will" Mimi tapped her nose. "I'm gonna get outta here" She said, gesturing towards the door.

Sora pulled her in for another hug. "Let's never let stupid things come between us?" She asked softly.

"Pinky swear" Mimi released her and held out her pinky.

Sora chuckled, intertwining her own with the brunette's. "Pinky swear" Sora repeated.

They both kissed their hands.

-x-

_Somebody turn the lights on  
__Somebody tell me what's wrong,  
__I'd be lying if I told you,  
__That losing you was something I could handle_

He knew it was time to give some of her stuff back to. And he figured that it would be a good reason to see her. At least that way, they'd be able to tie up some loose ends. Then, maybe some day, in a very distant future in possibly an alternate universe, they'd e able to become friends. He knew that the thought of them as friends was laughable but he'd be willing to give anything, anything a try to keep her in his life. In anyway possible.

He just knew that his heart ached for so much more. So much more than he could give her right now.

And as he stared around his room, feeling the impending reality of his life settling around him he realized he didn't want to have a reason to see her. He shouldn't need one. And as far as her stuff goes, he doesn't want to give any of it back. What they had, had been the most amazing part of his life thus far, no matter how short lived, and maybe they didn't get their fairytale ending but how many high school romance do?

What mattered more to him were the memories he had and he wasn't afraid to think about them, because he loved them, like he loved her. Still did.

As for the some day that would never come, he'd make the best of the circumstances.

So he got off his bed, kicked the empty box in a corner near the garbage, grabbed his car keys and his phone, and left.

-x-

Three hours later, Mimi sat on her bed, legs crossed and thoroughly bored. She figured that Tai and Sora were well in their make up sex by now and didn't want risk calling either of them. She didn't think her stomach could take it. It was times like these that she missed Matt most, well that was a lie, she missed him all the time, but more so when she was alone. He never left her alone, if he wasn't there physically, they'd be on the phone or online and she never felt alone. She hated being _alone_.

She'd stared at his number, practically burning a whole through her phone. God, she hated being this pathetic. She couldn't even look at herself in the mirror with out wanting to chuck a shoe at the girl staring back. Because that girl was the desperate, I-need-a-guy-in-my-life, dependant girl, the same one she swore she'd never be. And even as she pep talked herself for the millionth time, she knew it wouldn't change the truth: She needed him like she needed air and it wasn't going away. Not anytime soon, anyway.

She heaved a long dramatic sigh and laid back on her bed, watching the ceiling fan make its rotations. "Is _this_ what my life has come to?" She groaned, eyeing the ceiling with distaste.

Mimi knew she could probably call Kari but there was a chance she'd be hanging out with Tk and she refused to be a third wheel to their cuteness.

She figured that Yolie was a safer bet, since her and Ken were on the outs again, but she didn't know for sure that Yolie wouldn't be busy. And she didn't feel like making the effort to call someone who might be busy. And besides, they weren't even that great friends.

Zoe would have been a viable option, but the common element between them was her brother and she didn't want Zoe to have to pick sides. It wasn't fair to her.

And now she felt even more pathetic because most of her friends had boyfriends who they could spend their lazy Friday afternoons with instead of her and she wished she could be one of them.

"Maybe I should just give crazy, psycho Michael a chance" She mumbled to herself, giving a small laugh.

She was just about to get up to leave the house and go for a drive when the doorbell interrupted the process.

Feeling better and slightly excited she ran out of her room and down the stairs. Whoever the visitor was would get one hell of a greeting.

It rang a couple more times, "I'm coming!" She yelled, reaching for the door knob.

She unlocked it and flung the door open, the person standing behind it made her heart stop. "Wh—?" She couldn't formulate sentences, her brain stopped working.

He stared back at her through familiar blue eyes. "You mind?" He asked, walking in as she backed up.

"You can't be here" She breathed out, she'd never had a panic attack before but she was pretty sure this was what one felt like.

"I know, I'm not supposed to be okay—

"Then why are you?!" Mimi interrupted him, "Please Matt, please go?" she couldn't stand to be in the same school with him let alone the _same room_.

He stepped closer to her. "Could you just hear me out? Mimi, I've been trying to forget about you, but it's impossible!" He said in frustration. "Mimi, I _love_—

"_Don't_ finish that" She cut him off. "You _don't_ love me, you _don't_ care about and you know what, you _don't_ want me"

Matt laughed sarcastically. "You've got it completely wrong" He said dryly. "You know that none of that is true, I know you do"

Mimi squeezed her eyes shut, running a hand over her face. "Matt, all I know is you broke up with me, didn't tell me why, then I found out that you're going to be a father from someone who—

"I screwed up! But I can't be with out you, Mimi, I can't!" His voice on the edge of yelling. "I do love you, I do care about you and Mimi?"

"What?!" She growled from her place in front of him, her chest heaving up and down as she glared at him.

He took her by the shoulders and crushed his lips against hers in a haze of passion and longing. For a minute she stood, stunned but she kissed back. He felt her kiss back. But before long he pulled away. "And that? That's how much I want you" He said, slightly breathless.

She backed away from him, her hand against quivering against her lips as if she'd done something wrong. "You need to leave, Matt. You really do" She was on the brink of tears and seeing him standing there was almost enough to send her over the edge.

"Mimi, baby, _please_ just hear me out?" He begged. "I hate what's going on with us"

"Matt!" She screamed in irritation. "Is Kira still pregnant?"

"What? Uh, of course"

"And is she still having _your_ baby?"

He looked away from her gaze. "Yes…" He said, ashamed to hear her say it out loud.

"And are you still with her?" She asked, her voice almost inaudible.

He hesitated, "I…yeah" He knew it was over.

She shook her head sadly. "Then _babe_, we are where we are" She said shakily. "I can't talk about this anymore" She whimpered.

"Mimi" He groaned. "Please?" He wasn't willing to let her go, he just couldn't.

She put a hand on her forehead. "Matt can't you see? This is _killing_ me! Standing here with you is killing me!" She cried out. "So please, please just leave!"

Matt couldn't stand to see her hurt, he wouldn't be the cause of it, and not when he didn't have to be. But leaving wasn't an option either, he couldn't let this go. "I love you" He whispered.

"Matt if you love me you'd—

"Mimi! Meems, let's go to the park, get ready" Tai's voice boomed through the house as he came closer to the two of them.

"Go, go now" Mimi growled. "Really Matt, leave. I can't have the two of you here, its only going to cause more problems and I don't need any more so leave!" She hissed, pushing his back towards the door.

Matt wouldn't budge. "Baby, I need you and I'm not going to leave because _he's_ here" He laughed mirthlessly.

"Stop calling me baby, stop telling me you need me and stop saying you love me! I don't want you here—

"Meems who are you…" His stopped mid speech as his eyes fell on the blonde in the room. "What is _he_ doing here?" Tai narrowed his eyes at him.

Mimi let out a shaky breath. "Okay, you leave please, now?" She said to directly to Matt.

But his eyes were on Tai. "Hey asshole, we're busy. How about you come back for your playdate later huh?" Matt smirked mercilessly.

Mimi saw the muscle jumping Tai's jaw. "Okay, that's it. Matt, will you just leave!" She intervened.

He was angry. "You leave her alone, do you hear me?" Tai barked, his nose almost touching Matt's. "She doesn't want you around and if you come by again I promise you won't walk out" He threatened.

He laughed. "Round two? Coz I'm down" He said with a careless shrug.

Neither of them were listening to her, they were too wrapped up in their own rivalry to notice she was nearly in tears. "Matt, Tai! Stop! Matt if you don't leave, I swear I will never ever speak to you!" She shouted, "I can't deal with this right now and I will _not_ have blood in the carpet!" She added heatedly.

The two of them backed away from each other slowly. "Leave, bastard" Tai sneered.

"You're so fucking lucky she's here right now, otherwise I swear I'd be burying you right now" Matt retorted, walking towards the door.

His hand touched the door knob before he turned around. "I do care about you, Mimi. I'm sorry things turned out this way" He stared right into her eyes but it felt like he was staring right into her heart, she was almost sure he could see it break.

Mimi didn't break his gaze, for once seeing that he was as much a victim of circumstance as she was. "Me too" She said quietly, feeling her repressed tears leak out.

He gave her a small nod, feeling his heart ache for her. "Bye" He said as he left, closing the door behind him.

Mimi turned into Tai's chest, her tears leaking into his shirt. He put an arm around her waist, holding her steady. "Shh, you're gonna be okay" He murmured into her hair.

"This was worst than I thought it would be" She sobbed, her entire body shaking.

He couldn't really bare to see her like this, she shouldn't have to be put through this. "I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He continued to repeat, rubbing her back and holding her tighter.

She laid her cheek on his chest, feeling her body going numb. She couldn't really make out what he was saying anymore. She wasn't really sure if she could hear him. All she could feel was the gaping hole where her heart should've been.

_Somebody turn the lights on  
__Somebody tell me how long  
__All this darkness will surround you  
__Cuz I'm burnin' for you  
__Burning like a candle…_

-x-

"Matt this better be important because I was on my way to meet Tai and Mimi—

"Sora" Matt cut off sharply, dribbling the ball between his legs. "It is" He said firmly.

She nodded with out another word, taking a seat across from him on the beat up old bleachers that hadn't been replaced since the 1950's. "So talk to me" She prompted.

He took a shot, seeing it bounce of the rim he inwardly groaned. Where the hell had his game gone? "Dayum, babe, you suck" She commented.

He gave her a glare. "Thanks Sor" He said, tucking the ball under his arm and walking over to her.

He took a seat next to her. "I went to go see Mimi today" He said, getting ready to wince because he knew she'd smack.

"Get out!" Her eyes widened with shock. "You really are the _biggest_ idiot on the planet, aren't you!" She shoved his shoulder, her eyes narrowed in anger.

He grabbed her fists. "Stop, Red, come on!" He couldn't help but laugh when she tried to kick him. "Sora!" He choked out between laughs.

"You think this is funny!" She accused. "You are so dumb, I can't even begin to tell you how much I want to kill you!" She screeches.

Matt holds his hands to his ear. "Sora, please, your voice—it hurts" He winced.

She rolled her eyes. "And if I know you, I can bet that isn't even the worst part" She huffed.

He got a guilty look on his face. "You'd win that bet" He mumbled.

She groaned. "I knew it, what did you do?" She whined.

He sighed. "I might have…kissed her?" he said, backing away from the strike zone.

Her eyes looked positively enraged, he flinched just seeing her. "Sor, now look, I just did it—

"Don't speak, please. I can't listen to you anymore" She interrupted, acid lacing every word that tripped off her tongue. "I swear, it's like you really don't listen to a word I say and you know what? I'm getting so fucking tired of every other person pointing that out!" She snapped.

"Sora—

"No, _you _shut up. I'm gonna talk and you can pretend to listen coz its what you do best" She glared at him. "And another thing? I don't understand why you ask me what I think when you're just gonna go do what you want anyway! It's like, why do you make me waste my time and my breath, you obviously don't care!"

He ran a tired hand over his face. "I'm sorry, but doesn't anyone get how fucked up this is for _me_?!" He says in aggravation.

"Of course we do, but Matt, it isn't just about you anymore and it's about time you learned that!" She grabbed her bag off the bleachers, "And seriously? _Grow up_, because I'm tired of this Matt, I'm sick and tired" She said over her shoulder, her voice wary.

He knew she had every right to be upset with him, everyone did. He'd been selfish since he could remember and everyone around him sat there and tolerated it when they didn't have to. He knew he wasn't a good person before, but she'd started to bring him out of that. Now he was back to square one and more lost than ever. And it even though it killed him to even think it but he wished he'd never met her. At least then he wouldn't know what he's missing.

And the weird feeling of losing something wouldn't overwhelm him so much.

-x-

"I really do love you" She murmured, clinging to his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. "I know babe, I love you too" He smiled, cuddling her just a little closer.

"Was Mimi okay when you left her?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

He chuckled. "Yeah, she was fine. Truthfully, I think I've been smothering her lately" He answered.

She trailed her finger along his arm. "Hm. Why is that anyway?" She asked, genuinely curious.

He shrugged. "I just figure she needs someone to look out for her, ya know? I mean she's in a bad place, I just wanna be there for her" He didn't consider this as lying, he could never lie to Sora. But he just figured, it was more like omitting some details. Can't persecute a guy for that, right?

"Whatever Tai" She said lazily, not bothering to question him anymore. She knew she was safe with the two of them, they were more like brother and sister than anything else. Even looked alike.

He brought his lips to her forehead. "What'd you do the whole time anyway?" He asked, with slight interest.

She brought the sheet up a little higher, "Went to see Matt" She mumbled.

"Didn't get that" He prompted her. "What'd you say?"

She sighed. "I went to see Matt" She said, more clearly this time.

The look of disapproval she'd been searching for in his eyes wasn't there, in fact he seemed unfazed by the whole thing. "Oh, well that's good" he said, his tone careless.

She raised an eyebrow up at him. "That's it?" She asked suspiciously.

"He's your friend, whatever beef I got with the homeboy is between him and me" He said simply. "You're cool with him and that's cool with me" He grinned.

She hugged him tighter. "I really love you" She smiled into his chest. "I really, really, really love you" She repeated.

He laughed, squeezing her waist. "I know" He pulled her on top of him. "You're amazing Sor, I just never want you to forget that okay? And even if we don't end up together—

"We will" She said firmly, with out a single doubt in her mind, she knew he was it for her, _"the one"_ and she was more than content with the feeling.

He brushed a gentle thumb across her cheek. "But if we don't" He continued, thinking about what had happened between Matt and Mimi, "Just know that I have never loved anything more than I love you" He finished, sincerity sparkling in his deep brown eyes.

She stared at him, her eyes locked with his, she could feel the tears welling up and she forced them back. She wouldn't cry because she was happy, it was too cliché.

Instead, she brought her mouth to hover over his. "You are so getting lucky…_again_" She whispered against his lips.

He laughed a deep, throaty laugh, "Come here" He pulled her even closer, hugging her to him for a minute before swiftly turning them around, lightly pinning her underneath him.

As her giggles reached his ears he knew there wasn't a single person in the world he could ever be with. She was the one for him like he was the one for her and he couldn't never doubt it again. "And for the record" He said softly. "I really, really, really love you too"

-x-

So her lazy Friday afternoon had turned into an overly dramatic one with an impromptu trip to the park. A place she absolutely _hated_. She was a beach girl, always had been and parks are only fun if you can take a romantic walk with your boyfriend. Playing Frisbee with an overly enthusiastic Tai? Not fun, in the least. Needless to say, he was very upset when she decided to duck out a half hour after they'd gotten there.

She knew he's just wanted to get her out of the funk she'd gotten herself into and she loved him for that but seriously, a trip to the park? A trip to Fiji, maybe, but the park in the _lamest _part of town, where the mathletes held their monthly meetings, was not her idea of getting out of a funk. But she appreciated him nonetheless, it was nicest thing anyone had done for her in a while so she hoped he knew that.

Still, she was back on her bed at nine o clock and she wondered if there was anyone in this town that didn't have a boyfriend/girlfriend to hang out with. And for a minute, she let herself think of what she'd be doing if she was with Matt.

It didn't surprise her that she knew _exactly_ what they'd be doing right now. Probably making out through the end of a movie she'd picked out after a lot of pouting and begging and then she'd convince him to stay the night. She doesn't know if they'd do much of anything this particular night, except sleep, but she knows she'd love every minute of it. Because being with him had been like being with a person she felt like she'd been waiting for, forever.

And God, did it sound cheesy. Mimi knew it sounded cheesy, even in her own mind she was practically gagging. But it was what she felt, in words, that's the only way it could be described. Like he was the missing part of her 1,000 piece puzzle and after he'd been put in, she was complete. Now she felt like there was something missing again but only this time it was worse. Because she knew exactly _what_ she was missing.

-x-

He'd been biding his time, carefully planning every move as if it were an elaborate game of chess. He knew he'd used his pawns, one or two unjustly, perhaps, but they were all in the name of the game. His prize would be worth it. And as he moved across the bored, destroying every piece in his way, he realized he didn't have much left between him and his queen. Her rooks had stepped aside, her king in a forlorn battle of his own and her bishop tangled in a mess of romance. That just left her _knight_ and he had a feeling he'd be out of the picture soon enough, and if not? He'd take care of it.

Because there was absolutely nothing that would stand in his way now. He'd come this far and he wouldn't leave empty handed, he set his sights on his trophy and there wasn't a thing in the world that would be able to sway him from it. He'd made up his mind, he knew when he was going to strike and he knew it was going to be soon. Her defenses were weak from the onslaught of attacks she'd been facing the past few days and he knew the time was approaching soon.

It was do or die and he wasn't going to die. He knew what he wanted and he always got it. Always.

And with out a Matt or a Joe or a Tai in the way, he'd take his precious Mimi and leave this place forever. He knew deep down she wanted this too, why would she want to stick around in a dead end, Podunk, town like this one when she was destined for so much more. So much better, so much greater. And he'd get her there, with her at his side and him at hers the two of them would be unstoppable, at least in his mind they would be.

He smiled just thinking about it.

He took out his phone and stared at the number she'd programmed herself, her hands sliding over the keys. He breathed out a long wistful sigh, all he wanted was to feel her again.

He began to form a message to send to her, feeling the tingles go from his head to his toes. Thinking about her, alone in her room, reading something from him made him grin in anticipation. He couldn't wait to send it, just so he could imagine her reaction.

_I'm still here and I can't wait to see you…_

He was sure she shivered as she read it, her tiny frame shaking slightly as she set her phone to the side. He could see her eyes widening, her lips parting, her breathing sharpening. It made him giddy. She wanted him and he wanted her and he couldn't wait to have her.

-x-

**A/N**:  
We hadn't seen much of our neighborhood stalker in all the drama and commotion, but don't be fooled, he's here and he's watching us _all_. And as if that isn't disconcerting enough, the plans he has for our favorite brunette send shivers down my spine. Furthermore, now that Matt's out of the picture, Tk's found a girlfriend in Kari and Tai's caught up in a whirlwind romance of his own, will anyone be able to stop him?  
What about S? Doesn't it bother her that Tai and Mimi are so close, does she really believe that its all platonic or is she just deluding herself? Does she wish M wasn't so _clingy_? I know I would, I'd want to keep a hottie like Tai all to myself! And as we've all seen, S does have somewhat of a jealous streak. So where does that leave the two "BFF's"? Would she really abandon M when she might just need her best friend the most? Guess you'll just have to stay tuned ;)

**Speaking of Songs-** Sick and Tired: _The White Tie Affair._

**Note**- When Michael is talking about his little weird chess game, I figure that the _King_ was **Matt**, the _Bishop_ is **Tk**, the _Rooks_ (**Izzy, Joe** etc) and **Tai** her _knight._ Just in case anyone found that confusing…

**Sorry **for the somewhat late update, hope this was okay! **Thank yous** to every single one of you who take the time out to review, it means everything!

Until Next Time!

-Chris

**P.S-** _NEW CHAPTER OF THIRTY ONE DAYS UPDATED AS OF: 05/02/09!_


	21. Syndicate

**Recap:  
**_Last time on Polar Opposites…_

The plot thickens.

Let's start with K. So we all thought she was just a brainless slut but now she can add liar to her resume. Because as she just admitted, the girl isn't really preggers. But she did end up getting Matt, so we'll say: Well played, K, well played.

Speaking of Matt: Could anyone believe that he actually showed up at M's house? I mean, does he ever think about anything he does before he does it? Evidently not. Didn't he put the brunette though enough with out showing up on her doorstep with a _lamo_ apology and a kiss? Lucky for her, Tai was able to save the day. Once again.

The two can say that their just friends until they're blue in the face, but who's buying it? Is it just a coincidence that every time M needs help, Tai drops everything to rush to her aid. Ever get tired of being her knight in shining armor, Tai? I mean, she _isn't_ even your girlfriend.

But since we're on the subject of girlfriends, how does S feel about their "purely platonic" relationship? She told M that her problems with Tai had nothing to do with her, but did she really mean it? I don't think so. After catching your best friend and boyfriend behind closed doors, more than once, how can you ever be sure? So, here's some advice for you S. Keep that boy on a short leash because an uber hottie like Tai is definitely hard to replace.

Our chapter came to a close with a visit from the psycho stalker, reminding everyone that just because he's been laying low, doesn't mean he's gone. But, c'mon. You all know you missed him! And it's more than obvious that he isn't going anywhere. Not with out our favorite brunette anyway. Poor M, it must be so hard being the object of such a lethal obsession. Can you say, _Fatal Attraction_?

I think we're just about caught up now, right? Nothing of major consequence was left out so with out any more delays, read on ;]

-x-

**Chapter 19: **_Syndicate_

_Baby close your eyes, don't open 'til the morning light  
Don't ever forget, we haven't lost it all yet  
All we know for sure is all that we are fighting for  
Baby, don't forget we haven't lost it all yet_

-x-

Sora Takenouchi walked through the halls in an angry huff. Anyone who knew the red head knew to stay out of her path, she was a girl on a mission and she'd take down anyone in her way. Because with the murderous glint in her eye, the terrifying scowl and her stony posture, it was evident that something had just _royally_ pissed her off. And they were all afraid for the person who was going to be on the receiving end of her tirade.

"It's probably Matt" A girl whispered to her friend as the redhead passed by them.

The other girl looked puzzled. "But they're…what? Best friends" She said, completely confused.

"Not lately. They've been on the outs for a while now Hana. Where have you been?" She reprimanded fervently as both pairs of eyes followed Sora down the hall.

"Clearly not as updated as you, Leah" She murmured as Sora turned the corner.

The girl named Leah rolled her green eyes. "I just hope he's in one piece after she'd done with him" She sighed.

The other one laughed. "I hope so too. How excruciatingly unattractive would the school be without a Matt Ishida in the halls." She shivered, tucking a strand of stark black hair behind her ear.

"Perish the thought" Leah said seriously as the two went off into the opposite direction.

Whoever S was mad at, they'd be in for one hell of a morning.

-x-

She didn't find Matt that morning, it would be just like him to hide from her. How he'd know the information she had just acquired, she had no idea. But leave it to Matt Ishida to pull even something that impossible off.

All though, if he did know, that would probably make her even angrier. Because if he'd known all along, she wasn't sure what kind of a person he was anymore.

And in that moment, Sora found herself doing something she never thought she'd do. She was actually beginning to question Matt's character. Had this really what their friendship had come to?

She wished she wouldn't think so badly of him. She wished she could rewind this year and start all over, for all of them. But she knew it wasn't possible. And they'd all have to deal with the consequences laid out from their decisions. Some more dire then others.

For the fifteenth time to day, the redhead found herself reliving the conversation in her mind. All over again. As if the first time hadn't been bad enough, now she can't get it out of her head. Like a broken movie real that keeps playing the same scene over and over again. And she had to be the unlucky viewer to sit through it _every single time_.

What was worst, she had no idea how to fix it. Any of it.

Her teacher's voice became more and more distant as she scene from earlier this morning began to unfold all over again.

_Sora knew she was early this morning, she though a little AM extra help with her Physics teacher might to something to boost her dwindling grade. That and she wanted to make up for her past few tardys in that class. Because there had been numerous._

_She was just about to bound the corner when a hand flew out and gripped her arm. She was pulled into the bathroom in an instant. "What the fuck?" She screeched. She would love to know who had the nerve to pull such a stunt so early in the morning._

"_Chill S, it's me" The voice behind her said nonchalantly._

_Sora would recognize that nail on chalkboard voice anywhere. "Kira" She sneered, slowly turning around. "Do you want me to punch you now, or later?" She asked, her voice sweeter than honey and more sinister than a loaded gun._

_The raven haired girl just smirked in response. "Oh, you know you missed me" She said flippantly._

"_I am not kidding around, Kira. You tell me what the fuck you're doing right now" Sora growled. "Because I have had it up to here—"She pauses to level her hand above her head. "With your bull shit" She finished._

_Kira rolled her eyes. "Quit the tough girl front for like two seconds, S? Jeez, we're not at war" She snorted._

"_First of all, yeah when you fuck with my best friend, we are at war and second, it isn't a front. Not everyone is as insecure with themselves as you" She said icily._

"_I've got a couple of corrections to add to that" Kira said, her eyes no longer playful. "Firstly, aren't you and Matt having friendship difficulties at the moment?" She asked, her eyes flashing with malice. "And two. Aren't you just a tiny bit insecure about the brand new friendship that formed right under your pretty little nose?" She questioned, her voice high and steely._

_Sora looked taken aback. "What do you mean?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky._

_Kira saw this moment of weakness and took advantage of it. "You know. M and your boytoy. They sure got real chummy overnight. Literally" She grinned._

_Sora's mouth fell open. How did this bitch know that she had walked in on Tai and Mimi not just a couple days before. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, trying to sound convincing. But she failed miserably._

_Kira laughed a high pitched, annoying laugh. "You tell yourself what you need to, S. I didn't call you in here to play shrink to your problems" She waived dismissively._

_Sora felt the fury from the past few weeks bubbling up. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. "I'm warning you Kira, if you don't stop fucking around and tell me what's really going on…" She paused, jabbing a finger into the brunette's chest. "I promise you'll regret it" She threatened._

_Kira took two steps back for good measure, she knew Sora could kick her ass. "Okay, relax. I was just playing. We can get down to business now" She said seriously, looking Sora in the eyes._

_The red head nodded curtly for her to continue._

"_Okay well. Here's the thing S, and if I tell you, you can't flip a bitch. Kay?" She asked, holding out a hand._

_Sora shook her head. "I'm not touching your hand. I don't think its sterile. But you can have my word" She said firmly._

_Kira stalled for a minute before slowing nodding. "Well. I'm gonna get right down to it" She said, fidgeting with her thumbs._

_What the hell, was Kira actually nervous? _

_Sora couldn't help but want to laugh. She'd never seen the raven haired ex cheer captain act so timid. It was pure comedy._

"_You know how I'm pregnant and all?" She started, looking at the tiled floor._

_Sora cringed at the words. "Look, I'm not going to help you pick out baby names" She said, not bothering to mask the disgust in her tone._

_Kira rolled her eyes again. "You're the last person I'd ask. Trust me, S" She assured her._

_Sora shrugged a careless shoulder, she wished Kira would get on with it. She didn't like being so close to the walking STD._

"_So yeah. I told Matt I was pregnant but…" She trailed off._

"_C'mon Kira. Spit it out" Sora prompted tiredly._

"_But I'm not! Okay! I'm not pregnant!" She yelled directly and quickly._

_Sora's eyes felt like they'd fall out of her eye socket they widened so much. "You're fucking kidding me" Sora whispered in shock._

"_S, you promised. You said you wouldn't flip" Kira said, backing her body up further against the sink._

_Sora took deep breaths, trying to digest what she had just been told. "You fucking bitch" She hissed. "You ruined __**everything**__! Why would you do this? I knew you were a hateful slut but this?" She questioned her voice bordering on desperation. _

_Kira squeezed her eyes shut. "The guy. He, he put me up to it. He promised to—_

_Sora held up a hand. "Save it Kira. You can go fall off the face of the earth now" Sora looked at her with the utmost contempt in her amber eyes. "And I actually almost felt sorry for you" She spat._

_Kira shook her head. "It's been hard for me too, S! Keeping this in but I couldn't anymore so I told you!" She shouted in irritation._

"_Well boo hoo for you and your barely existing conscience" Sora glared unsympathetically. "You know exactly what you are Kira and it's less than anything I've ever seen" She said, her face contorted in revulsion._

_Kira stepped away from her and headed towards the door. "You can act high and mighty now Sora. But when the tables are turned and you feel like something you deserve is being taken from you" She stopped to look her straight in the eyes. "Well, then we'll see how low you'd stoop" And with that she walked out._

"_Sora, _Sora!" She jumped at the sound of Zoe's voice.

"What?" She asked, her thoughts still hazy.

Zoe shrugged. "You were totally spacing. What's going on?" The blonde whispered.

Sora ran a weary hand over her face. _Too much. _"Tell you later" She mouthed, turning around to face the board.

Oh S, you're juggling so many different emotions. And secrets. What a deadly combination.

-x-

"Psst" He prodded her side a pencil.

She ignored him.

"Psst!" He said a little louder, poking her ribs lightly with the eraser of his pencil.

She turned around, her hair almost smacking him in the face. "What?" She asked, clearly irritated.

"You look bored" He answered.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Why would you say that?" She whispered.

He shrugged a shoulder. "You're twirling your hair and doodling on your paper" He explained.

"How do you know I'm not writing notes?" She asked.

He raised his eye brows. "You're serious?" He scoffed. "Meems, c'mon. _You_?" He asked in disbelief.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, so yeah maybe I was doodling" She admitted after a minute.

A satisfied grin crept its way on to his face. "Knew it" He said triumphantly.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, since you'd previously established that I was "bored." What were you planning to do about it?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Challenge you to a game of tic tac toe" He said, matter of factly.

She smirked. "You're on" She turned around in her seat and leaned over his desk.

Their biology teacher shook her head but continued to teach. She knew nothing she'd say would get through to the pair anyway.

-x-

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Sora said, her vice grip on his arm tightening.

He followed behind her as they left the school building. "Sora I can't cut English again. Prof said he'd fail me" He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "And you wanna let up a bit Red, I think you're piercing some skin" He said, trying to pry off her fingers.

She ignored his complaints, just pulling him along. "I texted you a million times. Told you to come to my locker, said it was important. Thanks for taking me so serious—

"Stop PMSing, my phone's been giving me problems lately" He interrupted, shaking off her hand as they walked to his car.

"You don't wanna fuck with me right now, Matt" She warned, hopping up on to the hood of his car.

Matt sighed loudly. "What is it? Because seriously Sor, I gotta head back in" He leaned next to her.

Sora put a hand to her forehead, quickly trying to figure out how to tell him the latest piece of news. She knew there was no easy way and she preferred if she didn't have to do it at all. But unfortunately she knew Kira all too well and knew Matt wouldn't find out from her. The girl would never tell him herself and he'd go on believing the lies she'd told him.

"Come on, Red. No secrets, remember?" He smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You got me, no matter what you have to say" He promised.

She took a deep breath, letting it out a minute later. She looked away from his expectant eyes and kept them focused on her worn in black Chucks. "I don't think you should hear this from me" She mumbled to her shoes.

He moved to stand in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I don't _want_ to hear whatever it is from anyone else" He said softly, taking her chin and lifting it.

She met his glance slowly. "Okay." She knew that from the beginning. Of course he'd rather hear it from her than anyone else but it didn't change the fact that she shouldn't have to tell him this. Because as happy as she is about this news, she can't help but be sad. Like the last few weeks of complete hell for him, were for absolutely no reason.

And she just wished she didn't have to be the one to break it to him. Because this one would hurt. A lot.

"Okay. For the record, even if I haven't said this before, I'm going to now. I think you did right by Kira, Matt" She said honestly, lightly touching his face.

He slowly nodded. "Thanks, but that's not all. Is it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

She shook her head. "The thing is, Matt, she talked to me today" She started by saying.

His eyes widened. "_Why_?" He asked, utterly appalled.

She ran a hand through her crimson locks. "She had to tell me something. About you. And her" Sora knew she was stalling, but she just couldn't ambush him with something like this.

"Tell me she isn't having twins" He scoffed sourly.

Sora shook her head again. "It's better than that, more relieving" She braced him. "Matt, she isn't pregnant" She got out.

His eye brows shot up as his features contorted into one of shock and confusion. "Wait. What?" He asked, taking a few steps back.

Sora jumped off the hood, stepping cautiously towards him. "She told me this morning, Matt. That's why I was looking for you" She explained feverishly. "I needed to let you know that—

"Sora, this can't be right. She showed me the pictures. She showed me a heartbeat of the baby. Our baby" He put his face in his hands.

Sora wrapped her arms around his broad shoulder and attempted to hug him. "I'm sorry, Matt. But she lied" She said frankly. "I don't know the details, but I do know that she definitely isn't pregnant"

He slowly put an arm around her waist. "She, she was never pregnant" He breathed out in astonishment.

They reveled in the simple honesty of those few words for a little while. Seconds, maybe minutes, locked in a friendly embrace. He could hardly wrap his mind around it, but felt this huge weight lifting off his shoulders.

But then, it hit him. Like a freight train going a hundred miles an hour. "This was all for nothing" He lightly pushed her away. "All this shit. This fucked up shit, everything. It was for _nothing_!" He yelled in complete and total despair.

Sora had been dreaded this, but had prepared herself for it. "I know and I'm sorry" She murmured, trying to reach out to him.

"Did she say why? Did she?" He asked desperately.

"No" Sora said quietly. "I mean she said something about some guy putting her up to it but I didn't really listen—

"Nice job Sora, really. Thanks" He scoffed. "I mean, you couldn't just let her finish?" He asked, his tone disappointed and slightly condescending.

Sora took a steadying breath. She knew his anger was misplaced and he was just taking it out on whoever was there. So she tried not to fight back, because he didn't need it right now. She wanted to give him that much, at least. "Sorry" She muttered.

He laughed bitterly. "Yeah? Me too." He dug his keys out of his pocket.

"Where are you going?" She asked immediately.

He barely shrugged a shoulder. "Getting the fuck out of here" He answered, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"No. But you'll fail English" She called to him helplessly.

He stopped at the driver's side door of his car. "Really Sor? Well, then. You've got great timing" He said, sarcasm dripping off his words.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm sorry" She said again, not sure if he heard.

If he did, he didn't care because with out even so much as a second glance, he got in his car and drove right past her.

Leaving Sora completely alone.

_Don't know what you're made of 'til the one thing that you want  
Is coming with the dawn and suddenly changes  
The Monday syndicate meets everyone the same  
All we've lost to the flame, listen to me now_

-x-

"You should talk to her, she's been in a mood all day" A brunette whispered.

The boy shook his head. "She's listening to _Less Than Jake_ in there, Meems." He said, carefully lifting his ear off the door. "She's in a murderous mood" He stated intuitively.

Mimi looked impressed. "You sure do know her" She said honestly. "But seriously, what the hell is the point of just standing outside of her door?" She asked, trying to keep her voice down. All though there wasn't much point to it because the music was blaring loud enough to block out a space shuttle launch.

He contemplated that for a minute. "Yeah, okay I see what you mean. But trust me, you do not wanna go in there right now" He said warningly. "She's gonna be real hostile. I'm talking Germany in World War two" He said, shaking his head.

Mimi was impressed with him for the second time today. "Tai, you actually paid attention in history?" She asked, completely astonished. "You're just blowing me away left, right and center today" She winked.

"I can blow you away tonight t—

"Don't finish that" She interrupted him, knowing she probably set herself up for that one. For boys, sexual innuendoes were like a reflex, so she should've known.

Tai shrugged a shoulder. "All right Meems, moment of truth. You going in or what?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because seriously, I really don't want to" He admitted.

Mimi sighed dramatically. "Fine. You leave" She instructed.

"Why can't I just wait here?" He complained.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "because, she's already pissed. And us being together like this, she'll probably not like it" She said quietly.

Tai ran a hand through his hair. "Sora shouldn't see it that way. You're a good friend Mimi, but honestly? I could never look at you that way" He said truthfully.

Mimi nodded in complete agreement. "I know. But she's just feeling vulnerable. Girls are like that sometimes" She smiled.

Tai nodded slowly. "All right. I'll go. But just…tell me what happens?" He requested.

"Sure thing" She answered.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, so I'll talk to you in a bit" He pulled her in for a short hug.

She hugged him back. "Thanks Tai and just so you know, I haven't heard from you know who in a really long time. I think he left town" She said optimistically.

Tai frowned. "I'm not gonna get into that, Meems. I think you're making a huge mistake by not going to the police" He disapproved. "But it's your choice. Give me a call later" He kissed her cheek and then left down the stairs.

Mimi patiently waited until she heard the click of the entrance door. She took a deep breath and put her hand on the doorknob. She could hear shuffling on the other side and that reminded her that her favorite redhead was on the other side. So it shouldn't be so nerve-wracking to go in to the room she's been in a million times before. And while her sarcastic best friend may not be herself at the moment, it was still Sora. And Mimi knew she owed it to the girl to try to be understanding.

Sora she twisted the doorknob and let herself in.

So immersed in her music and book, Sora didn't even notice her visitor until the brunette cleared her throat. Loudly and obnoxiously.

Sora looked up, her features etched in surprise. "Hi?" She turned down her music a couple of steps. So that their voices were _almost _audible over the manic depression screaming through the speakers.

Mimi took a seat next to the where the redhead was laying. "You don't look good" She said frankly.

"Seems fitting since I don't feel good" She mumbled.

"Yeah, I noticed. She asked, taking the remote and lowering the volume to background music. "What's going on with you?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

Sora shut her eyes. "Too much" She sighed seriously.

"I got time" Mimi told her.

"I don't really wanna talk about it, Meems" She said moodily. "To be perfectly honest, I kinda just wanna be alone" She turned her face to stare at the opposing wall.

Mimi ran a hand through her brown locks. "I understand" She said softly. "But I'm here for you. Okay? Whenever you wanna talk or not talk, whatever. Just, please, remember that" Mimi emphasized, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Sora stared up at her. "Thanks Mimi. You're a good friend" She said sincerely.

Mimi leaned down to hug Sora. "Anytime, Sor. Give me a call later?" She asked.

"Course"

-x-

He deleted yet another text message from Sora and shook his head as he sat in a not so familiar driveway. One he avoided pulling into at almost any cost. Now he was sitting in it and contemplating his next move. He needed answers, that much he knew. But he was angry, angry and completely frustrated because he couldn't understand what would possess her to do something as heinous as the act she'd committed.

He wanted to stalk up to her house unleash his anger and make sure she knew exactly the mess she caused. He wanted to, but couldn't. The truth was that he could barely look at her with out wanting to crawl into a hole out of shame. To think those were the kinds of girls he used to waste time on, seems obscene. Disgusting. And almost like a different life. He just wished that Mimi didn't have to pay for his mistakes.

After one last glance at the off white house, he backed out of the driveway with out even stepping out of his car. He wasn't going to give the girl the satisfaction of knowing she ruined everything. Because that's exactly what she wanted anyway. So instead, he turned the corner, his speedometer pin rising quickly. His foot didn't let up on the gas, he didn't want to waste any more time.

She'd been the last to know before, he promised himself that he would never make that mistake again. He wouldn't be a coward. Not today.

So instead of wasting even more of his life on Kira, he took off into the direction of the one person he couldn't wait to see.

He wasn't expecting her to welcome him back with open arms, let him back into her broken heart and forgive him instantaneously. He wasn't really even expecting her to want to talk to him. He just knew that this much, he owed to her. She had every right to know the truth, she deserved it. She was as much involved as he was and he wouldn't let her go on believing a lie for another second.

Matt took out his phone from the ashtray and dialed her familiar number. Even though he'd deleted it from his directory, he knew it by heart. He knew that she wouldn't pick up on the first ring. Or the second. Or the third. She's be staring at the phone in disbelief but eventually, just before the automated message, she'd answer.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded exactly as he'd imagined it would. Surprised, suspicious and plain old perfect.

He grinned. "Come outside" He said shortly.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was cold.

"Come outside" He repeated. "I need to talk to you" And with that sentence, he hung up.

He knew she won't want to, she'd debate it for a really long time. Mull over the consequences and repercussions of the decision before she made it, but he also knew that she'd come out. She would come see him because he knew that even now, even after everything, she still _wanted _to see him. God knows though, he didn't deserve it.

As he stopped in front of her house, there she was. Her arms crossed over her chest, an angry pout on her face, her eye brows knitted in frustration and her posture rigid. Her scowl deepened at the sight of him and he faintly saw her roll her eyes, _classic Mimi_, he smiled.

She looked even _hotter_ than he'd remembered. The almost summer sun framing her so perfectly he was sure it was made just for her. He'd never seen anything more beautiful.

But as he got closer, he began to see the cracks. And the nearer he came, the more _broken _she looked.

Finally he reached her front door, the one she'd been leaning against, impatiently. "Are you gonna make a habit out of this?" She asked dully.

"Probably" he murmured, trying to charm her with a small grin.

It didn't work. "Well, I'll just have to get a restraining order then, huh?" She snapped, glaring at him.

He chuckled softly. "I need to tell you something" He began.

"Is it that you love me?" She asked sarcastically. "And after that you can go on and show me how much you "_want_" me" She mocked.

His grin didn't falter. "Some kiss, huh?" He smirked.

Her eyes became slits. "I'm going inside, _don't_ call me again" She hissed through her teeth.

He reached out to grab her hand. "No, no don't. Okay, I'll stop" He promised.

She took a steadying breath, failing to notice that her hand was still in his. "You've got five minutes and I swear not a second more" She knew she should go inside and slam the door in his face but she also knew she'd never be able to do it. He meant too much.

Matt nodded. "So this isn't going to make things any better between us, I mean in hindsight it probably should but I know you so it won't and I don't expect it to—

"Stop rambling. Jesus, I don't think you've said so much to me in a single sentence before. Not even when we were dating" She interrupted.

He looked away sheepishly. "It's just I don't really know how to say this" He admitted, subconsciously rubbing his thumb around the inside of her palm. "It turns out that Kira—

"If your looking for congratulations it's a girl or something, I'm not gonna be the one with balloons" She snatched her hand away.

He shook his head fervently. "No. it's the opposite actually" He said patiently.

She raised an eye brow. "It's a boy?" She asked, her voice emotionless and her tone sarcastic.

Matt took a deep breath, she was more than he could take sometimes. "You wanna stop talking for a second?" He asked, slightly harshly.

"Watch it, Matt. _You're_ not doing _me_ any favors" She said pointedly, making sure to get her message across.

He acknowledged that with a curt nod. "Can you just please listen to me?" He asked desperately, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Mimi sighed loudly. "Fine. Just _stop_ touching me" She swatted his hand off her shoulder.

"Kira isn't pregnant" He knew if he stalled any longer he wouldn't be able to work up the nerve to tell her again. So he did it in his usual fashion, up front and blunt.

She stepped away from him. "Get out" She breathed out, too busy being astonished that she forgot to be mad.

"No, Sora told me today. Kira told her" He took his window of opportunity to argue his case further. "She made the whole thing up, hoping that once I got back with her, she'd be able to convince me to stay even if there wasn't a baby" He continued.

Her eyes went wide and slowly brought her hand to cover her mouth. "She lied?" Mimi whispered.

"Yeah. She fucked us both over Meems. She was _never_ actually—

"I heard you" She interrupted again. "I just don't really know what you want me to say" She said softly.

_Some day when this is all over…_

He was a little taken aback. "Say? I don't know. I just thought you should know" He said, slightly defensive.

"C'mon Matt. You came here expecting this to magically fix things, didn't you?" She accused.

He shook his head. "No. I didn't" He said firmly. "I know it'll take a lot more than this to fix anything" He confessed.

"I don't believe you" She disagreed frankly.

He shrugged. "That's okay" He conceded. "You don't have to"

Mimi nodded, feeling herself growing tired of the angry front she'd put up. It felt heavy, now, as he stood in front of her, looking more sorry than she'd seen anyone. Looking more sincere than she'd ever seen anyone. "But for the record. While it may not mean much now, I think you made the right choice, when you picked her over me—

He interrupted her this time. "It was_ never_ like that, Mimi" He said urgently. "I didn't pick anyone over you I just, I was really lost. And more than anything, I just didn't want to hurt you, so I did the one thing that came naturally" He explained.

She ran a rough hand through her hair. "Maybe so, but I'm glad you did" She said nonetheless. "I resented it then but I don't really, anymore" She told him, her voice small and vulnerable.

In that moment, she looked adorable. He slowly reached his hand out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering for just a second longer than it needed to.

She met his eyes for the first time that day. "I really resented you, actually." She went on. "I don't think I'm quite over that yet" She stared up at him.

_We may still have no answer…_

He knew as much. "It's all right" He responded. "Just know that I won't ever stop caring about you. Regardless of what happens between us, Mimi, that's not gonna change" He didn't do something phenomenal like quote her favorite song or say I love you. He didn't tell her she was the one for him or ask her hand in marriage. He didn't tell her that he'd wait forever or tell her she looked beautiful.

He only stated the one thing he was sure of. That no matter what shape or form it came in, he'd always _care_ for her. Simple.

And that meant more to her than all the false promises in the world combined. "Thank you" She smiled. "I'll see you around" She felt her eyes starting to sting, for no particular reason and knew it was time to call it a day.

"One more thing?" He called to her back.

She turned around slowly. "Yeah?"

"Thank you, Mimi. For coming outside" He said nonchalantly, a lazy grin forming on his perfectly handsome face.

She shook her head. "Go home, Matt. It's gonna get late" She said, her tone more playful than anything else. "I'll see you around" She repeated, this time not hesitating to step into her house.

She shut the door behind her as he left her porch.

_Baby close your eyes, don't open 'til the morning light  
Baby don't forget, we haven't lost it all yet_

-x-

The time had come. He'd waited long enough. Any longer and she'd let that idiot back into her life, because while he wasn't sure what brought on the onslaught of disgustingly civil conversation between them, he was sure he didn't like it. So tomorrow, he'd wait for her to come home from school. He'd talk to her calmly about his proposition and then he'd willingly take her with him.

Like a porcelain doll, he'd cherish her and take care of her. He'd shelter her and protect her. He'd make sure none of this unworthy people ever came in contact with her again. And more than that, he'd sure her how much better she really deserves.

All he had to do was get her to say yes.

And one way or another, he would. Because in his world, no, didn't even exist.

"Check mate" He whispered into the menacing darkness, shoving the queen in his pocket and walking out.

-x-

**A/N:**

**Sorry** about the late update! I've been swamped lately and to be perfectly honest, this was a hard chapter to write. I was putting it off a lot because I knew what I wanted to do with it I just didn't know how to begin. That's the hardest part though, isn't it? Lol, but once I put my mind to it, I cranked it out. I hope it's okay.

I really know what I want to do with this now and I know exactly how long it's going to be. It's winding down folks, it really is.

But I'm going to be putting up a story or two in the mean time so don't be too sad!

**Speaking of Songs**- Syndicate: By _The Fray_.

Check out The Fray's newest album, it's self titled (So it's obviously called The Fray), you have my personal guarantee that **every single song**on the entire album **is amazing**. So listen to 'em when you get the chance, you definitely won't regret it ;]!

**On a happier note**: **Happy Belated Birthday, Polar Opposites**! Lol, this story has been up for one whole year now and I can't even believe it. **Thank you guys for reviewing**, its honestly the main reason I update. The other being that I love to write but reviews are such great motivation. So **don't forget to review**! It means _everything_, **I swear**!

**Sorry about the delay**. I hope you guys aren't too mad!

Read. **Review**. _Enjoy_!

Ciao!  
**-Chris**


	22. You Call it Madness, But I Call it Love

-x-

**Chapter 20:** _You Call it Madness, But I Call it Love_

_You made a promise to be faithful  
By all the stars above.  
And now you call it madness,  
But I call it love_

-x-

Her door bell rang early that morning, she wasn't an early riser. At all. Most of her friends knew that, so who would be dumb enough to disturb her at six in the morning on a school day. When she cherished every minute of sleep she got.

Grumbling and cursing she stomped down the stairs, pulling her robe around herself tightly. She was ready to their head off.

"Who is it?" Mimi barked.

No answer.

She squinted through the peep hole and saw no one.

She opened the door carefully but angrily, just in time to see a black car leaving her drive way. A very familiar black car. "Never gives up" She muttered, looking down at her welcome mat.

A box with her handwriting on top of it sat on top of it. Neatly wrapped and taped as it had been delivered.

She shook her head and lifted it up, she knew exactly what was in here and she wasn't sure if she wanted it all back. Yet, anyway. But she figured that she could tuck it away in the coat closet until she was ready to let it back in her life. Metaphorically letting him back in her life.

So she set the box down and shoved it to the very back of the very unorganized storage closet. She jumped up to grab a quilt from the shelf and placed it on top. Out of sight, out of mind, she hoped closing the door behind her.

She laid her back against the white door and closed her eyes. She felt herself subconsciously smile at the thought of him going to the trouble of bringing her his stuff back. She wondered if he included all the stuff she'd basically stolen from him when they were together. The sweatshirt, the necklace, among other things.

Maybe something more?

As much as she wanted to know what he kept and what he returned she willed herself not to open the door. Because she wasn't ready for him. Not yet and she wasn't sure if she'd ever be again. Because while most of this wasn't his fault, she just didn't know how she could trust him. When he'd shown such obvious disregard for her in the past. And maybe that was his way of coping or whatever but she just couldn't handle it. It was too much.

So with a last forlorn glance at the door knob she went back up to her room.

-x-

Tai watched carefully as the unmarked car parked behind her house. From the shade of a large Oak Tree, he glowered at the figure as he rounded the corner and hid by the company of a rose bush. Watched disgustedly as the pathetic excuse for a human being stared at her coming out of her house. And silently thanked god that the girl was as oblivious as she is because God only knows how she'd respond to this.

He realized it was a bit ironic to be stalking a stalker but he just wasn't convinced by Mimi's latest testimony that the psychopath had really left for good. Fortunately, he took it upon himself to make sure. But the sight that unveiled before him did nothing to quell the nagging doubts in his head. Clearly this guy wasn't going anywhere with out a fight and Tai was going to give it to him. Because Mimi had become far too important to him to lose. When the blonde schizophrenic left Mimi's driveway, Tai left too.

Instead of going to school, he followed the path that he'd seen Michael come from, to the only motel in this one horse town. The one Tai knew he had to be staying at. Because there was simply no other way he could check up on Mimi so quickly and frequently if he wasn't staying in town. And as he drove down the familiar highway he couldn't help but think that he should go to the police. This game of cat and mouse had gone on long enough.

Mimi couldn't have her way on this one. She wasn't making the right decision for herself and the consequences could be dire. He wouldn't let her pay the price for this, not now, not ever.

He could admit to himself, that lately he'd gotten into the habit of saving her. Ever since she and Matt called it quits, she'd been more vulnerable. And with out him there to protect her, Tai couldn't help but feel like he had to fill the role. He'd gotten so close to her lately and he couldn't help but _want_ to protect her. She seemed so fragile, so breakable. And he couldn't stand to think of losing her.

Especially when there's so much he could do.

He pulled up to the run down motel and parked his car in the many vacant spots. Business was clearly booming. He cut the ignition and left his car, walking towards the "Unday Inn", the S had burned out sometime in the sixties, and no one had bothered to replace it. Not that it mattered, no one traveled to this town anyway, because coming here was like going to the Bermuda Triangle. Only the determined left.

The quaint bell above the door chimed as the brunette stepped in. The desk clerk, a girl of about sixteen or seventeen. raised her head to the patron in question. A subconscious grin spreading on her face as she saw the guy heading towards her. Smoothing over her skirt and pulling on the collar of her blouse she gave him her best smile. "Welcome to the Sunday Inn, what can I do for _you_?" She batted her eyelashes so fast Tai held back a laugh.

But he knew exactly what cards to play during a situation like this. "Hi, My name's Ta—Terry" He quickly corrected. "And I was wondering if I could have an extra key to a room?" He asked smoothly, leaning his elbow on the desk.

"W-What r-room?" She stuttered nervously.

Tai gave her his most charming smile. "Well see, I'm here to visit my brother, Michael?" He questioned, glancing down at her sign in sheet. "I wanna surprise him" He lied through his teeth.

She blinked a few times. "W-well, I can't disclose that kind of information" She averted her gaze from his to the floor, "I'm sorry, it's confidential and whatnot" She felt her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

Tai leaned closer. "You sure have pretty eyes—" He glanced down at the name pinned to her pink shirt. "Maya" He purred. "And you know, if you do me this one little favor, I promise I won't tell" He knew he was laying it on thick, but this girl did not seem to mind.

She shuffled her papers shakily. "Uh, well, okay. But just don't let my b-boss know" She squeaked. "Because I will surely lose my job" She continued, scanning her list.

She nodded once before disappearing into the back office. Tai absentmindedly drummed his fingers against the wooden desk and waited, staring up at the clock. If he was going to turn this bastard in, he'd need all the evidence he could get. And for that he'd need time, long enough to keep Michael away but soon enough to make it in time to meet Mimi at school. It was tricky and involved a decent amount of planning.

The girl came back quickly and to his relief there was a key dangling from her finger. "Here" She said quietly, shoving the key into his palm. "You didn't get it from me" She whispered fervently.

Tai nodded curtly. "I got your back" He winked.

The girl looked away, blush creeping up on to her cheeks once more. "Th-thanks. Come again" She hiccupped.

Tai chuckled, swinging the key around on one finger as he headed towards the elevator. On the key chain it had the room number and floor. He marveled at how relatively easy this all had been. Sure it looked like cake work when he saw it in the movies but he didn't think that you could actually pull shit like that off. He was pretty proud of himself for it.

"I should've been a Hardy Boy" He grinned to himself, pushing the faded two on the elevator.

The room had been easy to find, probably because the run down motel had an all of three floors and only ten rooms on each. For Tai, this was a good thing. This wasn't exactly a tourist town, it just was. So having a large motel in the middle of nowhere was not only an inconvenience but it was a money pit. Literally.

Carefully and slowly Tai put the key in and turned, hearing a familiar click in the rusty lock. Smiling to himself, he took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob, bracing himself for whatever freakshow would be inside. "No dead bodies, no dead bodies, no dead bodies" He prayed stepping in cautiously.

He looked around for good measure, seeing the living room was pretty normal. A little dirty, with beer bottles scattered here and there and take out boxes overflowing from the garbage. The blinds were turned haphazardly in different directions and the couch looked like it had a mold infestation. The T.V was on mute, an early morning talk show coming on.

But Tai knew the big surprise wouldn't come from the main room, where anyone could walk in. No, it would be in the bedroom and he was dreading going in there.

Because in truth, he wasn't prepared to handle whatever was behind that door. Because seeing the evidence of this would make it all too real. But for Mimi, he'd do it.

So he took another steadying breath and bit the bullet, just shoving opening the door with out another thought. Because the longer he stalled, the more time he'd be losing.

What he walked in on was something he'd never be able to prepare himself for. Something he wouldn't be able to comprehend in his wildest nightmares. Something more heinous and threatening than he could've imagined. And more serious than he even knew.

_I can't forget the night I met you_

Wall to wall to wall pictures of Mimi, from every angle at every possible moment. A picture of he just getting out of the shower, one of her bending down to pick something up, one of their day at the park, ones of her coming home or going to school, in her cheerleading outfit, smiling, crying, frowning, scowling, reading, talking on the phone and even sleeping.

_That's all I'm dreaming of._

The pictures made him shiver in disgust and paralyzed him in shock. How could he have gotten so close? These were taken from places were she was always alone, he could've done anything.

_Now you call it madness,  
_

And all those times, when she said she was fine and she said it was okay, Tai had taken her word for it. Beyond his better judgment, he let her have way. At this point, he couldn't regret it more.

With a flip of his phone, he dialed the emergency number for the police.

_But I call it love_.

-x-

Mimi sat in class praying for the bell to ring. She couldn't take it anymore, Bio with out Tai was excruciatingly boring. She couldn't deal with it. She decided that she was going to skip the rest of the day and call Tai to hang out instead. If he could play hooky, they might as well do it together.

She figured she may as well surprise him at his house and they could hang out for a bit. He had said something about going on a date with Sora that night but she knew she'd be able to help him out. Tai isn't exactly what you would call thoughtful and Sora is a bit sensitive. And with the way their relationship had been going lately, Mimi was sure he could use all the help he could get to impress the redhead.

When the bell signified the end of that period Mimi all but bolted out of class. She couldn't help but think of how unwholesome she'd become since moving here. Back in New York, the thought of skipping class would have sounded so appalling, she wouldn't have even been able to fathom it. And now, she could hardly stand to be in school. Oh the times, how they are a changing.

_Hey Tai, I'll be over in half an hour. You can't play hooky with out me!  
__-Mimi_

-x-

Mimi decided to stop by at her house, she needed to grab her cheer uniform before she went to Tai's because she knew she wouldn't have time to stop by before the game. She'd probably just show up with him, she didn't like driving at night anyway.

She stepped out of her car quickly, not wanting to spend a second here longer than she had too mainly because she didn't wanna chance Michael coming around. He was really beginning to get to her and with Tai's new conviction about him being a real threat, she just wanted to be careful. Even though, deep down she knew that Michael couldn't be more harmful than an annoying fly. She was sure of it.

She skipped up her porch steps, rummaging through her bag for her house keys. But when she went to go hold the doorknob to steady the door before sliding in her key, the door creaked open of its own accord.

That sped up her heartbeat, just a little. Because she was sure she'd locked the door when she left. She remembered making a grand gesture of it all because Tai had been adamant on her safety. He'd nagged her the day before about how little time she takes to check that all her doors and windows are locked each time she leaves and comes home. So just to shut him up, she made sure the door clicked behind her when she was leaving.

Now, the ugly sunlight shone in on her eerily dark living room in a half cracked way that caused her to shiver down to her very core.

She stepped in cautiously, clutching her cell phone in one hand and a pencil shaking in the other. "Hello?" She called, mentally slapping herself for the sudden emission.

Everyone knows that in every scary movie it's the pretty girl that _always _dies because she's too stupid to turn around.

But now she was in and she heard the door shut behind her with a dull _thump_. It was too late to go back now, because she didn't have anywhere to turn back to.

So she pulled out her brave face and stood up straight. She knew that if there was anything to fear it was fear itself and nothing else would harm her.

She crept further inside, her heart rate steadily rising at the anticipation of it all. "Okay, if there's someone here, just come out!" She demanded impatiently, setting her school bag down on the floor.

She was almost up the first step to her room when she heard something behind her. It was a shuffle of footsteps.

Mimi whirled around, pencil ready to stab her assailant, when he jumped back in surprise. She screamed loudly until she saw who her supposed attacker was. "Tai!" She screeched, her chest heaving up and down.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked, taking three steps back.

"I do live here, you know!" Mimi pointed out angrily. "What are _you_ doing here? Besides scaring the hell out of me, that is!"

Tai shook his head. "Making sure this house was safe for you to come back to." He admitted. "And what the hell were you going to do with that if I was your stalker? Hm?" He gestured at the pencil ridiculously.

Mimi looked away sheepishly. "It was the only thing that I had in my bag that was anything near a weapon." She defended.

Tai grinned, pulling the petite brunette in for a hug. "You're cute. But pack some mace, will you?" He requested.

She leaned into his chest. "Yeah, well I wouldn't need anything at all if you would stop breaking and entering." She mumbled. "How'd you get in anyway? I made sure to lock the door." She asked confusedly.

He dug out a pair of keys and jingled them in front of her.

"You totally pocketed Matt's extra pair, clepto!" She playfully accused.

Tai shrugged. "Better me than him." He decided.

"So seriously, what are you doing here?" Mimi asked, pulling him over to the couch.

He took a seat beside her. "If I tell you will you promise not to bitch and moan?" He asked conditionally.

Mimi narrowed her eyes up at him. "First of all, I do _not_ bitch" She said pointedly. "And secondly, yes. I promise." She nodded curtly.

"Okay, so I didn't go to school today—

"I noticed" Mimi interjected.

Tai sighed patiently. "Yeah. It was coz, okay and you promise you won't get mad?" He asked timidly.

She gave him a weird look. "Tai, you're acting funny, just spit it out." She ushered.

"I went to Michael's hotel room." He backed away and prepared for the blow he'd receive from her.

She stared at him, slightly shocked. "What?" She asked, dazed.

Tai inched closer. "I did it for you Meems and this is guy is so much more _screwed_ _up _than either of us even imagined." He went on to explain. "I'll spare you the disturbing details but Meems, he needs _help_." Tai stressed.

Mimi averted her gaze to the floor as her eyes widened. "How bad?" She whispered.

Tai put a protective arm around her shoulders. "Horrible, babe." He kissed her hair. "I was so angry with myself for letting him around you, he's beyond _obsessed_."

Mimi ran a hand over her face. "I called the police, they said they'd call me when they had him in custody." He continued.

Mimi finally looked up at him. "Thank you, so much." She leaned in to him. "Tai you've been with me through this whole thing, I don't even know what I'd do with out you." She stared up at him through moist hazel eyes.

He pulled her to his chest. "Really, though. You've done so much for me, I can't help but feel guilty." She muttered unhappily.

"Guilty?" He asked confusedly.

Mimi nodded against him. "You're already having trouble with Sora and me monopolizing all your time can't be helping. I just feel like I'm ruining something for you." She grimaced.

Tai took her chin and lifted her face up. "Listen, I promised you a while ago that if you ever needed me for _anything_ I'd always be here for you." He said firmly, staring into her eyes. "I would never go back on my word, especially not to you." He said intently.

"Sora shouldn't have a problem with that and if she does I really need to reevaluate my relationship with her. Because she isn't the person I thought she was." Tai shrugged simply. "I won't ever walk away from you, Mimi. _Ever_." He touched her face lightly.

His words caused tears to leak out of her eyes. "Look at this." She laughed through her tears. "You seriously made me cry right now!" She pointed at her face for emphasis.

He chuckled, sweeping a gentle kiss across her forehead. "Sorry." He grinned.

She shook her head. "I love you, Tai. I know that isn't the first time I've said it but, I do." She reiterated.

"Right back at ya, kid." He ruffled her hair.

"You know I hate that!" She squealed, swatting at his hand.

Tai nodded amusedly. "I know"

She settled against his arm as he casually sat back. "You're a handful though, you know that?" He joked.

"Yeah but you still—

She's cut off by the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket. He gave her a meaningful glance before digging it out of his pocket. "Hello." He managed to say.

"Okay…all right. Sure, yeah I'll come down. Should I bring my friend? No, I can do it, no it's better that way. All right, thanks officer. Bye." He hung up as Mimi stared at him expectantly.

"They think they might have him, I just have to go down to the precinct and identify him." He informed her, grabbing his car keys off the table.

"I wanna come with you." Mimi protested.

Tai shook his head. "You don't need that stress, baby girl. Get some rest, I'll be back in an hour at the most." He answered her.

"But Tai…come on." She whined. "I can totally handle it, I'll even bring my pencil!" She bargained.

Tai laughed. "That's such a hard offer to refuse, but honestly, you'll be better off here." He said quietly.

He knelt in front of her and took her hand in his, he turned it over so her palm was facing up. He tucked something cold and metal into it and closed her fist. "My keys?" She asked dully.

"I don't think I'll need to make any more impromptu visits, do you?" He smiled.

Mimi got up and threw her arms around him. "Thank you. Really and honestly, Tai, thank you." She whispered.

"It was actually kinda fun, I felt like Sherlock Holmes." He winked, dropping a kiss on her cheek before turning the other direction.

"And you'll be back in time for the game, right? We are still going together, aren't we?" Mimi called behind him.

"Yes and yes, lock this door behind me!" He yelled before exiting.

Mimi gave a wistful sight before flopping down on the couch. She hadn't been this happy or this relieved in months. And it was all thanks to Tai. She'd get up to lock the door in a bit, she didn't see the need for it anymore, though. This town was such a decent and for lack of a better word, boring, place overall.

-x-

He watched as the stooge she liked to call her friend exited her home happily as if he'd committed some act of God. He had been so easy to fool, a simple voice over from a blocked number and the boy was convinced he'd accomplished his mission.

As if deceiving that pathetically stupid desk clerk had been such a difficult task, Michael had known from the start not to keep anything of value in that motel room. Sure his pictures of Mimi were in there, but he was glad Tai had seen them. Maybe then he'd finally realize how much he cared for the girl. And maybe he'd give up on this fruitless idea that somehow, his beloved brunette, needed some sort of "saving". And from him no less, the thought was laughable.

He was the one doing the saving around here. He was the one playing her hero across the sky. Taking her away from this life of pain and anguish which was ill deserved and unwanted. Not that halfwit Tai, not that derelict Matt, not that imbecile Joe or that child Tk.

No, it had been him all along and she'd see it soon enough. He'd waited, bided his time carefully, now it had all fallen into place.

He peered around the corner and made sure that Tai was completely out of view before stepping out from the shadow of the great Oak Tree he's befriended these past months. His artistically tasteful pictures would forever hang in that motel as a tribute to the beauty that had captured his heart, he had no use for them now. He was going to have the real thing.

He contemplated ringing the doorbell as he walked up the driveway, but ultimately decided on letting himself in. She would enjoy that surprise more than the annoying _Ding _of a doorbell. Plus, she probably wouldn't answer it in fear that it was the impudent asshole Matt Ishida.

Michael smirked as he thought of Matt's desperation, how some people just didn't understand where they weren't wanted was so amusing.

He was about to take out his counterfeit key when by force of habit his hand enclosed around the steel knob. To his astonishment, it wasn't locked.

Giddily, he creaked it open, making sure to close it quietly behind him. It made an inaudible thump as he locked he carefully locked and bolted it.

_You made a plaything out of romance,  
What were you thinking of?  
Now you call it madness,  
But I call it love_.

-x-

Tai sat in a cold plastic chair, waiting patiently as the hustle and bustle of the precinct continued around him. There were other people in the waiting room, the secretary at the front gave him a number. _403_, he couldn't for the life of him figure out how long he would have to wait. If he would be called first? Second? Third? Last…?

He hoped not, he had a basketball game to play and more than that, Mimi was waiting for him. He promised to be back before the game so he could take her. Even with the stalker safely in the same building as him, Tai couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that was steadily beginning to overwhelm him again.

As if all of this had been _too easy_. Like something had gone horribly wrong along the way, and time was gradually slipping away. Like sand in an hour glass or water through his fingers, he felt like something was being taken away. Slowly, but surely.

He tried to think less morbid thoughts, that the important thing was that no matter what, Mimi was _safe_. But for some reason, even that didn't comfort him.

What if something had gone wrong? What he had done something wrong? Could Mimi be in danger, right now? While he waited here, could she be in trouble?

Thoughts like that and more began to consume him until his vision began to become hazy. The room started to spin as he put his head in his hands.

_Snap out of it, Tai! What's wrong with you, you douche?! _His conscience reprimanded him in his mind, in a voice that sounded a lot like his former best friend's. How ironic was it that Matt, of all people, took the form of his conscience.

With slightly trembling hands, he began to recollect himself. Fearing for Mimi wasn't going to do anyone any good, he'd just make himself crazy. He realized that now.

More than that, though. He realized how much he truly cared for this girl. In a way he couldn't even explain anymore. He told himself it was platonic, it had to be, he loved Sora with every fiber of his being.

But caring about another girl so much, worrying about her to the point of insanity? That wasn't right…

And he couldn't help but ask himself, if Sora was in the situation instead of Mimi. Would his reaction be the same?

He'd like to say, yes. He wanted to be able to say it with out hesitation. But he wondered if it was true.

Tai loved that girl. He wanted to be with her and keep her safe. He would do anything for her. He'd risk his own life before putting her in harms way. She means everything to him, with out her, he didn't see any point to his life. She was the very basis of it, right?

But a question surfaced to his mind, one he couldn't ignore.

_Which girl?_

-x-

_My heart is beating,  
It keeps repeating for you constantly.  
You're all I'm needing  
And so I'm pleading,  
Please come back to me_

No Matt to call, no Tai to come save her.

He approached her from behind. Her brown hair hanging over the back of the couch like a chestnut waterfall. Her attention was fixed on a soap opera playing on the TV. So engrossed in the drama, she didn't notice him come in.

Slowly and deliberately, he walked behind her, a stun gun tucked away safely in his pocket. He bent down wordlessly, barely breathing, to smell her hair. _Strawberries…_

This alerted her. "Tai?" She asked, before spinning around.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she came face to face with _him_. Her face paled, her eyes widened in awestruck terror as she opened her mouth to scream.

But nothing came out.

"Hello." He smiled, his teeth gleaming against the glare of the light.

She jumped off the couch. "Leave me alone! Please!" She screamed, running towards the stairs.

"Don't run, Mimi. Please, don't run." He called calmly, his voice eerie rather than soothing.  
"Don't make this difficult." He began to run after her by which time she had a significant lead.

"Please, Michael go!" She begged, as he bounded two steps at a time behind her.

"Mimi, you don't want that. You want _me_." He said forcefully. "If you run, I'll have to use this. I don't want to, Mimi." He pulled a stun gun out of his pocket and nodded towards it.

She stumbled up the last step before she felt his hand clamp around her ankle. She fell face first onto the carpeted steps, her wrist colliding with the railing. She cradled it to her chest as she tried to wrench her ankle free. "Michael, please. Please, let me go." She began to cry. "Please." She pleaded.

His grip tightened. "I love you, sweetheart." His voice was low and disgusting to her ears. "Don't you know, you're mine forever?" He asked tenderly, as his hands moved to turn her to face him.

He leaned over her, his breath hot against her skin. "You're so pretty." He traced her features delicately with his finger. "So, pretty." He whispered again.

Mimi squeezed her eyes shut and with all her courage, she kicked him. Missing her target but getting his stomach, he doubled over in pain, letting go of her body.

She darted up the stairs as fast as her trembling legs would carry her. "You're gonna have to pay for that!" His voice was strained but he was already off the floor by the time she made it to her room.

She glimpsed him staggering up the stairs before she shut the door to her room, locking it before collapsing against it.

She rubbed away the tears that were blurring her vision and crawled to her side table. She picked up her house phone but it had no dial tone.

Cold fear and tangible dread set over her as she listened to the lack of sound. She clicked the off button again and again to no avail, each time she came up with nothing.

"If you're trying the phone, I cut off the lines." His muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "I didn't want any distractions." He said, still winded from the blow.

"Now open this door, I don't want to play games." His voice was harsh now, the formality and politeness gone.

She crumpled to the floor in dismay, holding her face in her hands as she sobbed. Her cell phone was sitting in her purse and the house phone was dead.

No one knew where she was because they all assumed she'd be in school. The only person who even knew about _him_ was across town, under the supposition that this very person was in a holding cell.

Not trying to knock down her door.

With no Matt to call and no Tai to save her, Mimi felt herself sinking deeper into despair. She didn't want to go like this.

Every blow to the wooden door made the room shake before her. Each time, the door was giving way, little by little. It wouldn't be long now, nothing was left to protect her.

-x-

"Number 403…" The receptionist called lazily as Tai's head shot up. "The captain is ready for you." She informed him, leading him out of the holding room.

Tai tried to keep up with her brisk pace as she led him through a maze of twists and turns. Everything blended into a blue of white and brown, like looking out of the window of a moving car. Nothing made sense. But he followed noiselessly until she abruptly stopped.

Tai caught himself just before he toppled into her. "Right through there, make sure you keep it quick. The captain doesn't usually do this." She said, condescension ever present in her haughty voice.

She gave him a sharp nod before turning on her heel and following the same path she'd drug him through.

With out wasting any time on knocking, Tai walked in, expecting to find a two way mirror and a lineup. He was turned around when he saw just the captain sitting in a swivel chair in a bland office. "Am I in the right place?" He asked out loud.

The captain stared at him. "I dunno, son, are you?" He shot back, motioning for him to sit in the chair on the other side of his desk.

Reluctantly, Tai took a seat, "I recently reported a stalker threat…" he said awkwardly.

The captain pushed up his glasses and stared at him for a moment. "Oh you're that kid!" He snapped his fingers as he remembered. "You called in a couple of hours ago, right?" He asked.

Tai nodded. "Yeah, yeah. That was me. I got a call from this precinct—

"Now son, you're gonna have to give us a bit longer to catch this guy." The captain assured him. "We've got too many of these to give special treatment." He said sternly.

Tai shook his head fervently. "No, you see. I got this call, from someone at this precinct. They told me that you guys caught the psycho who was terrorizing my friend." Tai cut in quickly. "I came down here to i.d him." He stared up at the captain.

His face etched into a frown. "Uh, I'm sorry to break this to you, but…no such call could have been placed." He said gravely.

"W-What? What do you mean?"

The captain sighed. "Tai, all identifications have to go through me. We only need witness identifications if we're going to trial." He said patiently. "That takes months…not hours." He said quietly.

Tai's face fell as he stared around in disbelief. "That ass hole." He breathed out. "That fuckin' asshole!" He yelled, completely enraged.

"Tai?"

"Thank you for your help. But I have to get out of here." He shot out of his seat.

He was half way out the door before the captain could get a word in. "Kid! Do you need help?" He called.

But Tai didn't stick around to listen.

-x-

Mimi curled herself into a ball behind her dresser as the hinges on her door began to give away. She put her hands on her ears and closed her eyes, she knew he'd be in here any minute now. She could taste the salt of her own tears in her mouth as she clamped her mouth shut.

Whatever he was going to do, she wasn't going to scream. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd gotten to her. If he was going to kill her, she was going to put up a fight.

The door flew open and he tumbled inside. His beady eyes, yellow from strain, began searching the room for any sign of her. He scanned each piece of furniture, his gaze fell on every article of clothing, until he spotted her. Crouched beside her dresser.

He walked over to her, keeping his eyes fixed on her trembling, shaking form. Such a fragile girl, so small, so _breakable_.

He reached out to touch her, his fingers connecting with the skin on her arm first. "I'll be gentle." He promised. "Like last time?" He grinned.

As he closed his eyes to kiss her, she saw this as her moment to escape. She knew she wouldn't get far but anything was better than just sitting there.

She pushed herself off the ground and tried to run to the broken exit. Like she'd predicted, he was behind her with in a second.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." He growled, roughly grabbing her by the arm and twisting her around. "Stop resisting!" He barked into her face, his hand raised up to strike her.

The blow came with in a millisecond, she felt her lip split open on contact. With her vision dotted and her balance swaying, he threw onto her own bed.

He climbed on top of her as she kicked underneath him. She tried to punch his chest but he quickly pinned her wrists above her head. "No one's coming for you now, princess. You're going to be mine and I'm going to love you." He breathed against her lips.

_You call it madness  
__But I call it love._

-x-

**A/N:** **CLIFFHANGER!** Sorry but this chapter was getting way too long and way too rushed. I won't leave you guys in suspense for too long though. Don't worry. Okay, moving on—this **chapter was really tough** for me **to write.** I've never written a scene like this before, ever, so I honestly had no idea how to portray the characters. I think I did an okay job, but I'm not sure. It was really hard but I tried.

I took inspiration from a pivotal episode of _One Tree Hill_, I mostly improvised, but there's a scene or two that might feel just a bit familiar. Most of it is mine, though, for better or worse. :]

I know there was a lot of **Michi** in this chapter but its kind of important for the concept. You have to understand that Tai's been there for her since day one, you know. So for this chapter, it had to be mostly about them. I know Sora wasn't in this like at all, :[ sorry. **The other thing** is, I know this started off light and somewhat comical but this chapter always had sufficiently dark undertones, you know? And it had to be this way because this is a serious issue... he has an obsession. I just wanted it to convey that.

Anyway, I'm also sorry for the delay but this was seriously HARD to write. I'm still not sure I captured it right.

**Dedication**: To _Pixieface Lust_. You're awesome. I hope you liked this installment!

**Song Credit**: _You Call it Madness, But I Call it Love_ by Nat King Cole. That old guy is so creepy…

Okay guys, thanks for reading this rant and please **Review** :].

One more thing: If you haven't checked out the new story…please do! It's called Chemistry of a Car Crash and so far, I've only heard good things :]

_Read._ Review. **Enjoy! **

-Christina


	23. The Trick is to Keep Breathing

-x-

**Chapter 21:** _The Trick is to Keep Breathing_

_She knows the human heart and how to read the stars  
Now everything's about to fall apart  
__I'm not going to be the one to let you down  
__Maybe you'll get what you want, this time around_

-x-

She's shrouded in a veil of indifference and disbelief as the scenes before her meld into one another, almost in slow motion. There's movement coming from everywhere, all around her but she doesn't see it. There are voices coming from every direction, but she doesn't hear them. There are colors of people hustling around the room, but their bathed in a dull black and white before her eyes.

She felt someone drop a blanket around her shivering frame; she didn't notice that she was cold until that moment.

"Maybe she needs time alone…"

"Alone? She was almost _raped_; she does _not _need to be alone!"

Everywhere around her, her friends arguing over her well being, what was best for her according to them. Yet none of them thought it fit to ask _her_ what she wanted to do.

And with out the distraction of their constant questions, her memories flooded back to hours before. As the sheer horror of it, played over in reanimation, in the depths of her mind…

"_No one's coming for you now, princess. You're going to be mine and I'm going to love you." He breathed against her lips._

_She knew that there wasn't much else she could do, he was stronger than she was and he was right. No one was coming to save her, why would they? She was, after all, supposed to be in school right now. Everyone would think that was the case. And the only person who knew where she really was, thought he was identifying the stalker that was in her bedroom. _

_Fate was not in her favor and circumstance is a bitch._

"_Get off me!" She writhed underneath him trying to break free of his vice grip. _

_Anger shone on his normally serene face. His jaw stiffened, his eyes narrowing down in a menacing, life threatening glare. He released her right wrist only to catch it with his other hand. The free hand clamped over her mouth. "You can make this easy or you can make this unbearable. You pick." He spat, his face bent closer to hers, his mouth on her ear. "Choose wisely, princess." He hissed, licking her ear lobe._

_She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face as she felt a mixture of revulsion, humiliation and terror. "So, so beautiful. It hurts, doesn't it?" He murmured against her skin._

_She tried to turn her face away from him, but he caught roughly pulled her head back. "Open your eyes, come on." He urged, sloppily kissing her jaw. _

_Her quiet sob was muffled by his hand as she hoped and prayed for some kind of salvation. This wasn't supposed to happen. "I said, open your eyes." His voice took on a lethal tone now, as he shook her face with the hand clamped over her mouth. _

_When she didn't, when she couldn't, she felt his anger in the form of a hot white slap against her face. Unfortunately for him, the moment he let go of her wrists she began to fight back. She bit down on his finger, clawing and scratching at every part of his she could reach. _

_He howled in pain and cradled his hand to his chest, he force relenting for a few seconds of agony. She kicked out from underneath him and rolled off the bed._

_Taking this window of opportunity, she scrambled to her feet and shot off the ground. She was sure he'd be behind her in less than a minute, but at least she was resisting. From the very start, she knew she wasn't going to lie down and make this easier for him. She was going to fight and that's exactly what she's doing. _

_He caught her bruised wrist and jerked her back, shoving her back against the wall. "I swear, I didn't want to use this, Mimi. I really didn't but I've had enough." He breathed gruffly, his grip on her arm tightened painfully as he reached into his back pocket. "It's only going to stun you—_

"_Mimi! Mimi, where are you? Why is your front door open?!" When she heard his voice calling from the stairs below, she didn't let herself believe it, she pretended she was imagining it. That way when it wasn't real, she wouldn't go into a state of deep shock._

_But when Michael's head shot up, fury and a trace of fear etching themselves into his face, her eyes shot open. "Matt! Matt, help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_Shut up! Shut up!" He yelled in her face, slamming her against the wall._

_She heard his frantic footsteps and calls of her name until his shadow crossed her room. "I told you to be quiet." He threw her against her bed post._

_Matt felt his adrenaline pump through his veins in the form of rage as he took the assailant by his collar, his fist connecting with Michael's jaw in less than a second. "You fuckin' touched her?" He shouted in disgust, his fist pummeling his nose._

_Michael tasted blood as it trickled from his nose to his mouth and from his lip to his chin. But instead of trying to escape, he grinned, "Yeah, I touched her. And she liked it." _

_Mimi crawled to the foot of her bed and dug her face into her hands in sheer horror and complete disbelief. _

_Matt's hand flew around Michael's neck. "What'd you say?" he barked, his hand tightening. "What'd you fuckin say?" He growled._

_He kept pushing until he could barely hear Michael's gargling. "Matt, don't kill him!" Mimi begged._

_The sound of her voice mingled with the sound of sirens outside her window. His grip slackened and Michael shoved the stun gun into Matt's side. _

_Matt fell to the floor instantly, gripping his ribs as Michael fled from the room through the back window, his fear of prison larger than his fear of broken limbs. _

_Tai was up the stairs in an instant, while the police behind him reprimanded his actions. He didn't listen to a word they were saying as he bounded into Mimi's room. _

_He scanned the room for her until he found her sobbing in a dim corner. "Mimi…"_

"Mimi…" Sora's voice soothed as the red head combed her fingers through the brunette's hair. "You're okay now." She held the girl close.

She let Sora console her wordlessly as she focused on breathing. What happened merely hours before felt like it spanned over days. She could feel his breath, his lips, his hands on every inch of her body and she couldn't bare it. She wanted to mar her skin and bruise her body, punishing every part of her that attracted him to her.

Maybe then, none of this would have happened.

"Mimi, please? Please say something?" Sora begged as Tai reentered the Takenouchi living room with another glass of water. He set it next to the other one, both untouched.

"Leave her alone, Sora." He said sharply.

Sora glared up at him. "Will you just go away? No one asked for you advice, okay?" She snapped back.

"You're obviously not helping things, Sor." He scoffed. "She was almost ra—

"I know what she was almost, okay? You don't have to keep saying it." Sora said hotly.

Tai shook his head. "Well try to be a little less annoying then, she doesn't need all your coddling." He said callously.

She could hear them fighting again, ever since Tai showed up at Sora's house after talking to the police, all the two of them did was bicker. "Where's Matt?" Mimi asked suddenly.

The two of them stopped mid argument and stared at her. She hadn't spoken since that horrid afternoon, her voice sounded almost foreign to their ears.

Tai recovered first. "He's still talking to the cops back at your house. He didn't want you doing it." He explained softly, stepping closer until he was standing in front of her.

Mimi didn't know how to thank the blonde for what he had done for her. If it wasn't for him she knew she wouldn't be here right now. She owed him her life and now all she wanted to do was talk to him.

Have _him_ hold her and murmur nothing into her ear in that sweet baritone of his. "I-I want Matt." She said out loud, her eyes reaching Sora's.

"He should be here any minute, okay?" Sora smiled.

-x-

Matt had kept it together as he sat in the back of an ambulance. After explaining the play by play of the situation to the police, they had wanted to take him to the hospital to mend his open knuckles. The burning in his bleeding hand was barely noticeable until they had pointed it out. Then it really started throbbing.

But emergency rooms were never really his style. So after a lot of convincing, he got an EMT to patch his up the same way the cleaned Mimi's split lip, in the back of an ambulance.

"You know, I heard about what you did for her. Mimi." The girl cleaning his cuts said from her position knelt in front of him. "It was really brave of you." She continued genuinely.

Matt barely responded, his thoughts preoccupied with other matters that were weighing heavily on him. The biggest one of them being, Mimi and how she was ever going to get through this, what he could do to make things easier.

"She was lucky you were there. I mean if you weren't who knows what would have happened." She raised her gaze to meet his for a brief moment. "You _saved_ her." She said, her voice laced with amazement and a hint of longing.

His head snapped up at her words. Had he really, _saved_ her? He knew he had, but until now he never really saw his involvement as anything more than just good timing. But then he recalled how he felt when he didn't see her come to gym that morning. And remembered that uneasy feeling in his stomach when Sora said she hadn't seen Mimi the whole day. The way his insides twisted in discomfort and anxiety every time he though of her. He recollected that sense of dread he couldn't shake until he finally decided to go check on her, for his own sake if not for hers.

And he realized that in a way, he almost saw this coming.

Granted, he didn't foresee a stalker in her room but he could feel that something was wrong with her. While he thought it wasn't his place to ask anymore, he felt some compulsion to protect her anyway.

"You can go see her now." The girl whispered, lifting of the ground. "The girl you saved, Mimi." She went on to say.

He gave her curt nod and a brief "Thanks." Before practically running out of the van.

He made sure the police had no more questions before getting into his car. He didn't know if Mimi wanted to see him or not but he knew that he needed to see her. Even if it was only for a second or two, he just needed to make sure she was okay. Not emotionally, or mentally, he knew it would take more than a few hours for that to happen. But physically, he wanted to make sure she was there.

He needed to see that she was _alive_.

He knew she was, he'd asked Sora to come get the brunette himself. But in the few hours he'd spent away from her, he needed reassurance.

His speedometer flashed a dangerous eighty miles per hour as his foot pushed a little harder, the streets were unusually calm by this time. All the inhabitants of the town safely in their homes eating dinner or getting ready for bed. He took advantage of this by driving recklessly.

But the speed always did calm him. And now more than ever because it helped get him to where he was going faster, which was exactly what he needed. He couldn't be alone with his thoughts anymore, it was driving him crazy.

He reached his best friend's house in record time. He saw the familiar cars of Tai, Sora, his brother Tk and Tk's girlfriend Kari.

Matt parked behind Tai's car and cut the engine hastily. He slammed the door behind him, barely remembering to lock the door as he briskly made his way up the dimly lit walkway. He made a mental note to tell Sora's dad to change the porch lights when he got the chance. It wasn't safe.

Sora's door was unlocked, and Matt shook his head before entering.

Mimi was sitting beside Sora, her gaze fixated on a blank spot on the wall. It was a dazed, almost pained expression that she was wearing. Her face was bruised, shades of black and blue under her eye and cheek. Her hair disarrayed and completely straggly, her hands still shaking and her posture rigid.

Sora motioned for him to come over, a finger to her lips as he approached. "Mimi." He called as softly as he could.

Her eyes widened immediately as her neck whipping to face him. "Thank you." She gasped as she threw her arms around him fervently.

He carefully wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her just a little closer. He buried his face in her hair as he silently thanked God that she was okay.

Sora nodded her head towards the kitchen, as the four of them left Matt and Mimi alone.

Cautiously, almost like the slightest wrong movement would break her, he set her back on the couch.

She kept a hold on his hand as he sat next to her. "Thank you." She repeated again, "I don't even know how to—

Matt shook his head. "Mimi, I wish I could've gotten there sooner, okay?" He cut her off. "So don't thank me." He shrugged.

A stray tear leaked from her eye as she closed her mind off to what could've happened or would've happened. "No, you saved me Matt." There was that word again, Matt just couldn't get used to it. He wasn't the superhero type, never really all that chivalrous, that was more of Tai's area of expertise. Now she was looking at him like she owed him everything, and he wasn't sure what to say.

"Listen to me. I did what anyone would have done for you, Mimi." He said honestly, brushing her bangs lightly.

She wasn't going to argue with him about it. "How'd you know?" She asked instead.

"Know what?"

"That I was in trouble or whatever." She mumbled.

He thought about it for a minute. "Just a feeling, I guess." He knew that wasn't the whole truth but he was never any good with words. "I needed to make sure you were okay." He said simply.

"But…why?" She asked confusedly, silently glad for the momentary distraction from reality.

"Because, I care about you. I told you that." He shrugged a limp shoulder.

She nodded slowly. "If I ask you to do something right now, would you do it?" She asked.

"Sure." He responded.

"Hold me, please?" She requested, her voice vulnerable and small. Almost childlike. "Just for a little while?"

He swept a feather light kiss across her forehead before doing as she asked. He propped his back against the arm of Sora's couch and held her against his chest. His arm snaked around her waist as his hand rested gently on her stomach. His other arm came around the same way from the other side.

She pushed her face into his chest and let herself cry.

And he held her close to him, whispering soothing words into her hair.

_The trick is to keep breathing  
__The trick is to keep breathing, baby.  
__I'm not going to be the one who's going to let you down  
__Maybe you'll get what you want, this time around._

-x-

She'd fallen asleep in his arms, after her crying stopped and her breathing regulated. She'd exhausted herself today, the fatigue getting the best of her in the end.

Silently and carefully, he carried her into Sora's bedroom and set her in the bed. He contemplated lying with her, but he wasn't sure if that was something she'd want him to do. He didn't want to do anything that would make her remotely uncomfortable. But at the same time, he didn't want to leave her alone.

Venturing to the basement, where his friends were all congregated, he decided to ask Sora to go in there and sleep next to Mimi. He'd have more peace of mind if she did.

Expectant glances fell upon him the moment he had stepped down the stairs. "How is she?" Tk asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Sleeping." Matt answered.

They let out a collective breath of relief.

"Sora, if you could go in there with her." Matt began. "You know, coz she probably wouldn't wanna wake up alone." He continued.

To his surprise, Sora shook her head. "She'll freak if its anyone but you." She said truthfully.

Matt's eye brows rose. "You sure?" he asked skeptically.

"Matt, she wouldn't talk until you got here." Kari piped in.

Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "If you guys think it's a good idea." He muttered, taken aback.

"Yeah, we're all staying here anyway." Tk replied.

"Yeah, me and Kari will take my dad's room. And Tai and Tk can sleep in the living room." Sora said flippantly.

Matt didn't argue, he thought it was a good idea that they were all going to be here when Mimi woke up the next morning. She wouldn't feel so alone then and that was the best thing for her.

Tai looked up at him for the first time that evening. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Then opened it again. "Can I, talk to you, man?" He asked, his voice low and almost apologetic.

Matt wasn't going to deny him that. "Yeah." He bobbed his head towards the stairs.

His former best friend got up from his seat next to his girlfriend and followed him up the stairs. Once they reached the living room, Matt prompted him to continue.

"You, you were there for her today." He said, his voice grateful. "I wasn't. I couldn't be. But you proved me wrong, man. You really…care about her." He struggled to find the right words.

Matt just nodded.

"And I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm uh—

"It's cool." Matt grinned.

Tai wrapped held out a hand for Matt to take, they clasped palms before the brunette pulled him in for a hug. "Homies for life?" He asked with a goofy smirk on his face.

"You're gay, man." Matt said in mock disappointment.

Tai stared at him dejectedly. "Harsh…dude. I was trying to get some love." He sulked.

Matt laughed. "If it'll make you stop acting like a girl, then fine, I'll say it." He gave in. "Homies for life." He said dully.

"Next time with more feeling." Tai criticized.

Matt punched his shoulder. "I don't even know why I was friends with you in first place." He joked.

"Coz I'm devilishly handsome and great at ball?" He suggested.

Matt gave him a weird look but ignored the comment. "Speaking of, though. How mad do you think the coach was tonight, with me you _and_ Tk missing from the freakin' game." Matt said amusedly.

Tai's eyes widened. "Shit…yo. We're gonna get so much crap for this. He's going to make us run suicides for the next month!" He groaned.

"Ken's probably pretty mad too." Matt added.

Tai shrugged that off. "He bitches about everything. I'm more worried about how horrible life on the team is going to be for us." He sighed.

"Yeah..." Matt agreed.

-x-

She woke up with her cheeks damp with tears and her clothes soaked through in sweat. Her heart was racing as if she'd just run a marathon and she could feel her hands shaking uncontrollably. Her muscles ached and her head felt like it was going to split open.

She felt a cool hand sweep across her back as she glanced around the darkness in fervent recognition. _Dream, a dream. It was a dream._ She told herself over and over as her surroundings became more and more familiar.

Sora's room. She realized, that's where she was.

"You're alright." She heard his voice beside her ear. "You're fine." He whispered.

Even in the darkness she could make out the outline of _his_ face. The way he spoke to her, she knew it was _his_ voice. "I'm okay. I'm alright." She repeated out in a breath.

She felt his arm tentatively touch her shoulder, the way his fingers brushed the nape of her neck in an attempt to calm her nerves. "What happened?" He asked, his voice full of concern…for _her_.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just…" She trailed off, feeling embarrassed that she'd let a nightmare scare her so violently. It seemed like such a childish thing to do.

But it had seemed so real. "Go back to sleep." She whispered, laying back against the pillow, her face inches away from his.

He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "You don't have to tell me, you know. But I'll be here if you want to." He said softly.

She nodded, keeping her eyes to the side of his face. "Can I let you in on a secret?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"Mhm." He answered.

"Remember when we went on vacation, to Sora's dad's beach house?" She asked.

He slightly nodded his head. "Sure."

"And the first night we spent there? Just me and you." She continued. "Right now, I'm pretending we're back there. When it was just me and you…"

Matt opened his eyes, their color that of the sea before a storm. Troubled, yet expectant. "That's nice, Mimi. But things can never stay the same, you know that, right?" He turned his face to face hers. "It was a great time then, but this is now." He didn't mean to be too blunt, but she didn't need him to censor his thoughts. She never wanted that, not even now.

"I know. But things were so easy then…weren't they?" She questioned.

"Not easy." Matt disagreed. "Easier, sure. But not easy. Nothing worthwhile is easy, Mimi." He sighed.

"But it was us." He added simply. "I think that's what made it so memorable."

"I guess you're right." She folded her hands over her stomach. "Thank you for staying with me, you didn't have to." She told him.

He reached his hand up to brush his thumb across her cheek, as lightly as he could. "You needed me, that's all I needed to hear."

She reached her hand to feel his, her fingers touching his. "I'm sorry for not believing you Matt. And I'm sorry I was such a bi—

He put a finger to her lips. "Not now, okay?" He kissed her hand. "You can apologize and beg for forgiveness later." He grinned playfully.

She rolled her eyes, something she hadn't done in a while. "Now you're pushing it." She couldn't help but reply.

He chuckled at her response, seeing a glimmer of the old Mimi in her words. "That's my girl." He blurted out accidentally.

Mimi's eyes widened momentarily. "Yeah…" She said awkwardly, withdrawing her hand from his.

"Sorry…" Matt scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It just kinda slipped out." He defended.

"Don't worry about it." She said, waiving it off.

Matt put his hand behind his head. "Now that you've woken me up…is there anything you want to talk about?" He asked.

Mimi smiled, feeling like it was the first time in years. "Actually, yes. If you don't mind." She was grateful for any distraction from sleep right now. Because anything was better than returning to the horror in her thoughts.

"Shoot." He prompted.

"Well, I wanna know. And no bull shit, here." She warned. "What really happened between you and Tai. Uncut, uncensored." She said strictly.

Matt heaved a long and heavy sigh. "Too much, princess—

"Don't." She cut him off sharply, her body tensing up at his mention of the word. "Don't…don't say that." She said shakily.

Matt stared at her. "Oh, Mimi. I uh didn't—

"No, Matt. I know you didn't, it's just if you could not call me that…I just I can't hear it, okay?" She was on the brink of tears again. She felt like she was having some sort of psychotic break, the way her nerves went from happy to completely freaked out with in seconds. She just couldn't take it.

"Okay, sure. Yeah, whatever you want Mimi." He assured her.

She moved closer to him, ever so slightly. "Keep going, please?" She asked, she didn't care what he told her as long as he kept talking. She loved the sound of his voice.

"Basically, it was over…you." He shrugged.

"Me?" She asked, surprised.

Matt ran a tired hand over his face as he blinked his eyes at the darkness around him. "He thought that I didn't handle the Kira situation right, which I probably didn't, but he just I dunno…was seriously pissed about it." Matt explained. "And then I just said he was being such a bitch about it because he was into you or whatev—

"You what?" Mimi interrupted. "Wait you seriously thought Tai was like legit _into_ me? Were you on crack?" She accused.

"C'mon Mimi, it's not such a ridiculous suggestion." He scoffed. "You guys were together _all_ the time, he was so freaking protective of you. It was just a natural question." Matt said honestly.

She'd never stopped to think of it that way. She knew that her side of the relationship was platonic but she never thought about how Tai perceived it. And while before, there was no doubt in her mind that he saw her as a sister, now she wasn't so sure. With so many people suspecting so many of the same things…she didn't know what to think anymore. She wasn't willing to go right up to the brunette and ask him, either.

"But it isn't…he loves Sora." Mimi said surely.

"He does love Sora, I know that." Matt agreed with her. "If I thought otherwise, believe me he'd be getting acquainted with my fist right now. But I don't know how deep his feelings run for you." He said with a slight shrug of his shoulder.

Mimi raised her hands and put her face in them. "Great…" She groaned.

"But look, it isn't my business. And as far as you're concerned…" He paused to take down her hands. "I want you to forget about all this, okay? Just think about things that make you happy." He instructed.

She inched closer. "I'm trying, believe me, I'm trying so _so_ hard." She said hoarsely. "But it's not easy, I just feel so…Matt I feel like I deserved this, somehow." She whispered, feeling tears leak out through the edges of her eyes.

Matt turned to his side. "I want you to listen to me, okay?" He caught her chin and turned her face lightly. "This is _not_ your fault. That guy, he was a psycho. He was _obsessed_ with you, there wasn't anything you could have done." He said firmly.

Mimi let his words sink in slowly. "He was in love with you, Mimi. To the point of insanity, it just isn't your fault." Matt could see into her eyes even in this blanket of darkness.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, his face just above hers as she stared up at him. "And if anything, Mimi, it was my fault more than it was yours." He would shoulder the blame for her as long as he needed to, just so she wouldn't take it on herself. Because that was the _last_ thing she needed right now.

Mimi stared at him confusedly. "How?" She asked.

"I didn't tell you this, or anyone really. But when Kira told Sora about not being pregnant, she said some guy made her do it. Paid her off or something." Matt struggled tor remember the exact details. "I think it was—

"Michael." Mimi gasped. "He did this…Matt. He did this so we would…" She could barely breathe as this news hit her. "He did this!" She cried, new anger and contempt flaring inside her.

This was why he hadn't want to tell her. He set himself back down next to her, before lightly pulling her to his chest. "I know, and believe me no one's as angry as me…but it's in the past." He brushed his cheek against her hair.

"He ruined everything." She felt her tears hot and wet against her face. "I hate him." She began to sob all over again.

And Matt just held her tighter, his fingers tangling into the curls of her hair. He whispered soothing words and sweet nothings into her ear as she cried against him. And just like before, eventually she cried herself out.

It was only until he heard her steady breathing and felt the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, did Matt let himself doze off to sleep. Because he couldn't even close his eyes until he was sure that she was safe.

Just before he fell asleep, when his mind was hanging between consciousness and sub-consciousness, did he realize something painfully obvious.

He still loved her.

_I'm not going to be the one to let you down  
__No, not this time around…_

-x-

**A/N: **That wasn't too long of a wait, was it? I hope you guys were okay with the way I did the beginning, I didn't want it to be like a continuation of the next chapter because I didn't want to make the whole Michael/Mimi scene too drawn out or graphic. I didn't wanna make anyone uncomfortable, like at all. Part of the reason why I did it by** flashback** is so that it wouldn't be too long and so that it was completely as Mimi was seeing it. Not really omniscient point of you as I usually do it.I decided to end it at where Tai came in because there wasn't much else after that, the stalker escaped so, yeah. I didn't add the scenes where Tai and Matt were talking to the police coz I thought it was pretty unnecessary mainly because you all know what happened, no one needs a cliff notes version of it in the form of a police report, lol.

**One thing** I'm a little _nervous_ about- I don't know if I've portrayed Mimi in the right way, like I don't exactly know if I got her reactions right. You know what I mean? Like, I tried to the best of my ability to make sure that her thoughts and emotions are a real depiction of what someone in this situation would like feel, I just don't know if I captured it.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, can you feel the story coming together? I can…it's a little sad but I'm excited to wrap it up. It's my baby, but I'm ready to move on.

_Sequel_…maybe? Haha, let's see.

**Song credit**- The Trick is to Keep Breathing by _Garbage_. I think it described the mood of this chapter pretty well.

I know this was a kind of slow chapter but it'll get better. Things are really coming to a close!

Okay, so that's that. **Reviews** are the **BEST**, so if you leave me one, I'll be forever grateful!

Read. **Review**. _Enjoy_!  
-**Christina.**

**P.S!!** _**Read** Chemistry of a Car Crash and **Review**_! BTW, it's my new story :]


	24. When the World Comes Down

-x-

**Chapter 22: **_When the World Comes Down_

-x-

_Swish._

The sound is music to his ears. After what feels like ages, he realized that the sound coming from his hands is almost foreign to him. He hasn't scored a shot like that it _so long_. And god damn it, it feels good. He isn't stupid, either; he knows why his game's back. In fact, he's pretty freakin' sure it has to do with the brunette that fell asleep in his arms last night. And had him grinning like an idiot this morning.

The ball's back dribbling at his feet like an obedient golden retriever; his glance reaches the top of hoop. The same one him and Tai had put in Sora's backyard all those years ago, the one that hardly saw any action. The basketball in his hand feeling the same neglect as the court.

It tips off his fingers, his elbow out as it follows through.

_Swish._

Eyes closed, he could've predicted the outcome. Something about today made him sure of himself again, made him sure of the _game_. Like finally, everything was starting to fall into place again. He hadn't felt this way in so damn long he didn't know how else to burn the energy. But play the game that he'd always relied on. Like a crutch when life had him down, up or in between, he would throw around the ball until his arms hurt. And then a few minutes longer, to feel the burn in his muscles like a sign he was doing something right.

He'd known when his eyes opened at seven this morning, that today was going to be different. And the passion for the game he'd felt in that instance told him that he wouldn't be missing a shot today.

_Swish._

He'd been right.

"You got your game back, hotshot?" His friend's voice said behind him. She was just as happy for him when she saw the ball fall in to the hoop effortlessly.

He drove in for a lay up before facing her. "Never left." He smirked, he bounced it to her.

She caught it with ease then gave him a look of mock annoyance. "And what am I supposed to do with this?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

"You shoot it, Red." His smirk deepened. "Do I gotta show you how to do _everything_?" He shook his head.

She rolled her eyes. "You make a few shots and all of a sudden you think you're a rock star." She stuck her tongue out at him, throwing the ball in the general direction of the hoop.

They both cringed when it bounced off the rim and fell near a bush. "You need practice." He noticed, jutting his chin towards the idle ball.

She jogged over to it, collecting it into her arms. "Yeah well…" She's a at a loss for an adequate comeback. "Why don't you challenge me to a cheer off?" She joked.

"You suck at that too." He said plainly.

She stuck a hand out to smack his arm. "I'll have you know I'm just _bursting_ with pep!" She defended.

"Oh yeah, you can go toe to toe with the cheeriest." He remarked sarcastically. "It's okay though, you're good at other things Sora." He said playfully.

Once again her fist collided with his shoulder. "You're walking on some seriously thin ice, Ishida. I'd watch where I step." She said, her eyes flashing him a dangerous glare.

He chuckled. "I'm just playing, Red." He put up his hands as a show of surrendering. "Anyway, let me show you how to make a decent shot." He took the ball from her hands.

She stared at him expectantly as he went back further. Then with some natural ease and a lot of raw talent she watched as he launched the orange ball from his hands.

Then _Swish._

He nodded towards her, as the ball found his feet. He threw it to her once more. "Now spread you feet a bit more." He instructed.

She humored him. "And okay, bend you knees. It's all about the knees, that's where you get your jump." He continued.

"Oh really?" She asked sarcastically, bending them anyway.

He ignored her. "Okay, elbow out." Form wise, his best friend was a _mess_. No wonder she'd never taken a liking to basketball.

She struggled to fix her offensive elbow; he shook his head before jogging up to help her. "No, Sor. You've got it wrong." He put a hand around her waist. "Jeez, Red. Didn't you learn anything from my tutorial?" He smiled, straightening out her arm.

She shifted against him, "Like this?" She asked, just so that there wasn't any confusion.

He took a look at her. "You're good, now jump and make sure you bring your knees up with your release." He helped guide her arm and follow through.

Sora watched as the ball left her hands, soaring across the yard and for once towards the net.

_Swish._

She turned to face him. "Tai's tried to show me how to do that a _billion_ times!" She said in awe.

He released his grip on her waist. "I'm just a better teacher." He grinned.

The redhead rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "But seriously dude, that was magical" She gushed.

"Yeah…that's what she said." He laughed.

She laughed too, knowing that she'd set him up for that one.

-x-

_Drink up baby down__,  
So are you in or are you out?  
Leave your things behind  
'cause it's all going off without you  
_

Her eyes opened wide as she jolted up in bed. Panting and sweating she clutched her heart, trying desperately to suck in breath. She looked around, feeling disoriented and confused momentarily until she once again recollected her surrounding. Next to her she heard the deep breathing of another person.

But saw tame brown hair instead of messy blonde. She frowned, expecting _him_ to be laying next to her, after the conversation they'd had last night, she thought they'd made some kind of break through.

She looked over to see who it was that was lying next to her. It turned out to be Kari and while it was nice of her to sleep next to her, she wasn't Matt.

She shook her head and threw the comforter off herself, carefully getting out of bed. She ran a hand through her hair, collected her clothes from the floor. She glanced up for a second, her eyes falling on the side table where she'd put her phone. Next to it was a post-it.

She walked over to it, peeling it off the table.

_Sorry for leaving. Hadda play ball, don't be upset?  
__-Matt_

Mimi smiled at his broken handwriting and his cute little apology. That's all she really needed, to start her morning off right. Even if she'd die before admitting it.

She tiptoed out of the room, leaving her clothes behind, momentarily forgotten. She wanted to see him first.

Tai and Tk were playing some sports game on the couch and Sora was busy making breakfast now, Matt however, she knew was probably still outside. The fact that he was playing basketball again meant a lot to her. She'd heard through the grapevine that his game had been pretty messed up for a while. She knew that he loved basketball _a lot_ and if he's got the passion to play again, then she was really happy for him.

Because the things that made him happy _mattered _to her, they always had. And she would always care about his happiness.

She stepped out on to the sunlit back yard, in her shoe-less, pajama clad body.

There was something really amazing about the way he played, even when it was by himself. The way he'd drive in and then shoot the ball, the way it went in with ease. His shoes making a scratching sound against the pavement, the sound of the ball dribbling as its only companion.

She walked closer, being as quiet as possible. Because seeing him like this, it was closest she would get to his world. The one where nothing mattered but the shoes on his feet and the ball in his hands. The exclusive club that he'd get into while running up and down the open court. He couldn't be touched there, she realized, and she didn't want to bring him out of it just yet. She loved seeing him like this, since it was his way of being vulnerable.

He finally noticed her, the ball falling from his hands as he did. An unconscious smile appeared on his all together too handsome face at the sight of her and Mimi felt herself becoming self conscious. She knew she looked disheveled at best and she didn't want him to see her like this. But she figured after her appearance last night, even this would be an improvement.

"Sorry I didn't mean to lea—

She shook her head, coyly stepping closer to him. "I'm glad to see you're playing again." She nodded towards the hoop. "I was worried for a while." She teased.

He came closer. "Yeah? Between being angry and distressed you even had time to worry?" He grinned.

She rolled her hazel eyes. "I was pretty mad." She agreed.

"Understatement." He mentioned, gesturing towards Sora's porch swing.

She followed him as they walked in a comfortable silence. An overwhelming sense of De ja vu filled her as they did. Like it was the first time they'd met all over again. He'd got her angry with him with in the first minute, then some how got under her skin with a little bit of luck and a whole lot of charm. Made it so she couldn't be with out him, not even for a night.

He sat down and she carefully sat beside him. "When'd you get up?" She asked.

"Seven." He mumbled sheepishly.

She laughed softly at him. "Dork." She ribbed.

"It's hard to explain, I just. I woke up and felt it, Mimi, it was…" He was at a loss for words; he would never be able to put it the right way.

"I'm happy for you." She said sincerely. "I heard you were out of it for a while." She said quietly.

He could say as much. "You heard, huh?" A grin breaking out on his face. "You were keeping tabs on me?" He teased.

"Hardly." She snorted. "Just came up in casual conversation."

Matt's grin deepened. "Yeah, alright." He stared at his hands. "Just admit you missed me."

Mimi made a face. "No, but _you_ missed _me_." She contradicted.

He wouldn't deny that. "Sometimes." He said, covering up the truth just a little.

She would take what she could get. "Fair enough." She shrugged a shoulder. "When would you miss me?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Well mostly I missed making out." Matt said nonchalantly.

She swatted at his shoulder. "You're a jerk, ya know that?" She made a face up at him.

His face grew serious though, one she'd been accustomed to seeing when he was brooding. "I am sorry about all the crap you had to—

_So let go, let go, jump in_

For the second time today she interrupted his apology. "Consider us even, okay? We don't have to talk about it." Her hand found its way into his. "I forgave you a long time ago, Matt. I just didn't know how to trust you." She laced her fingers into his. "But it's getting easier." She mused.

He glanced at her, really seeing how beautiful she was. "I must be doing something right then, huh?" His gaze lingered on the side of her face.

_Oh well, whachya waiting for?_

Carefully and slowly she brought her eyes to meet his. "Something." She breathed out.

He searched her face for some kind of sign of what to do next. He knew what he wanted to do, in fact it was getting harder and harder to resist by the second, but he didn't know what she wanted. When her eyes locked with his, the intensity that she hardly ever had was clue enough.

He leaned in, slowly, giving her time to pull away if she needed to. He wouldn't feel uncomfortable or offended, he'd understand. But when she didn't, when she leaned in too, he figured it was okay.

And maybe it was too soon and maybe she was feeling vulnerable. Maybe it was because she felt like she owed it to him or maybe it was impulsive. Whatever it was, it felt _right. _And the way her lips felt against his own, that sense of familiarity didn't seem to fade. As if this was who he was meant to be with and this was proof enough. He couldn't imagine feeling the way he did when he kissed anyone else. Ever.

She moved just a little closer, letting his hand leave hers to travel around her waist. The other one reaching behind her head. Her own arm wound around his neck, deepening their embrace just a little more. His lips moved against hers in the most perfect way and she couldn't bring herself to pull away. She had missed him, missed this, so _much_, she could barely stand it. Now that he was real again, it was almost overwhelming her. But only just enough.

_Coz there's beauty in the breakdown_

-x-

The kitchen got unusually quiet considering the amount of chatter that had been coming from it just moments ago. Sora and Kari busied themselves washing the dishes or playing with the stove. Tk began to pay unusually close attention to his breakfast and Tai. Well, Tai was a sight to behold. He looked beyond angry, he looked positively enraged. It wouldn't be a surprise if smoke began pouring from his ears and nose.

Mimi gave Matt a quizzical look to which he responded to with a shrug.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked, looking from Sora to Kari.

The both mumbled something incoherent before clanging some plates together and bumping into each other.

Matt stared around at each of them. "Why are you guys acting so weird?" He asked impatiently. "Seriously, it's getting annoying." He said plainly.

Tk looked up from his toast for a fleeting second. "Uh, well." He gulped. "Maybe you should just talk to Tai." He chickened out, shifting Matt's attention to the brunette.

Tai looked up too; his face was easier to read than Tk's. There was only one emotion he could see there and that was _anger_.

That confused Matt even more, what could Tai possibly have to be angry at them about? And what's more, was this really the time to be mad about anything?

"I lost my appetite." He pushed the plate away from him and stood out of his seat.

They stared at him in shock, "Where are you going, babe?" Sora asked quietly.

"Walk." He answered, leaving his barely touched food on the table.

Matt walked forward to follow him but Mimi caught his arm. "Let me?" She requested.

He hesitated at first, not sure he wanted her to get involved but seeing the determined look in her eyes made him back down. "Fine." He conceded.

She reached up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back in five minutes." She said softly, touching his face before leaving.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Gonna give me some breakfast, Sor?" He said expectantly.

She gave him a trademark roll of her eyes before grabbing some toast out of the toaster. "You're the king of screw ups, you know that?" She questioned, taking some scrambled eggs out for him.

Matt looked up from the cereal box he was examining. "What?" He asked confusedly.

She gave him an exasperated sigh as Tk and Kari silently left the room. Placing the plate down in front of him, she sat down in the chair across. "You're so thick, Ishida. I don't know how you've made it this far in life." She shook her head.

"Okay, I think I asked you a question. So if this speech has a point I'd love it if you got there before dinner."

"You're an ass, did I mention that?" Sora glared. "And yes, there is a point. And that is you're an _idiot._" She reached over to smack his arm.

His hand flew up to rub the spot she'd just hit. "Watch it, Red, that's the third time today!" He complained.

"Stop being such an idiot then!" She reprimanded.

"Will you just tell me what I did?"

"You freakin' kissed Mimi! That's what you did!" Her voice was rising by the word. "I mean she went through the biggest ordeal in her life and the very next morning you're making out with her! How can you be so—

"_That's_ what this is about?" He asked, appalled. "I really don't think it's much of you business—

"Don't _even_ go there! Hell fucking yeah it's my business especially since I've been involved since day damn one!" She interrupted him. "Matt she isn't emotionally ready for this!"

"Did you bother asking her that? I mean I get you're trying to help and thanks for that but Sora, you aren't her mother." Matt emphasized.

"You don't get it, see this is you thinking of yourself again." Sora said disappointedly. "Don't you see that this is going to have repercussions?" She asked desperately. "Matt she isn't _ready_ for this." Sora repeated.

"Myself? Sora you really think I did this out of impulse?" He looked at her. "Sor, she wanted this." The conviction in his voice was almost too much.

Sora ran a hand over her face. "Really, Matt?" She slammed a hand on the table. "Are you really that sure? Because from where I'm standing, it doesn't look like it." She hissed before pushing out of her chair.

-x-

Tk winced as he heard the yelling coming from the kitchen. Well, the one sided yelling mainly coming from one fiery redhead with a lot of opinions. "You think they'll ever get over this?" He questioned, laying back against the couch.

His girlfriend shrugged in response. "She's pretty mad, Sora's not usually like this." She noted.

He snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, she is." He contradicted.

Kari looked up at him. "Oh you think so?" She challenged. "Well, I don't. Sora's generally so calm and rational." She said decisively.

He shook his head. "Kar, I'll agree with you that she can be the calm and rational one but she is human and when things get Sora mad, well she blows up." He said honestly. "Her and Matt have fought worst than this." He reminded her.

Kari didn't deny that. "Sure, but it's always Matt's fault." She argued.

"Hardly. Do you remember the time she practically jumped his throat when he asked out Jenny Motomiya?" He asked.

Kari gave him an annoyed glance. "Now that was for two legitimate reasons: One, because she was into him then and two, because that was Davis' cousin!" She defended.

Tk shook his head amusedly. "So? She never admitted it to him and so what if she was Davis' cousin. She likes Davis." He pointed out.

Kari rolled her eyes. "Fine maybe Sora was in the wrong _that_ time." She conceded. "But you have to admit, Matt screws up an awful lot." She bargained.

"I won't say he doesn't, because frankly, yeah he does." Tk granted. "But he's human and we all make mistakes. I think he deserves to be cut some slack." He said firmly, his eyes stern and immovable.

Kari sighed in defeat. "All right, all right. New subject." She proposed.

Tk could agree to that. "Done. Tell me, why did Tai get so upset?" He asked her, generally confused. "I mean, yeah, I see the whole Mimi being emotionally unstable right now but my brother is who she wants. Who she's always wanted." He said genuinely.

It was Kari's turn to shake her head. "You know you're so good at reading people that sometimes I forget you're still a _guy_." She grinned.

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to his chest. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked her, childish amusement back in his sky blue eyes.

"Just that, guys are so out of tune with their feelings and everyone else's for that matter." She explained delicately, trailing her fingers over his arm.

"Hm, care to elaborate _Dr._ Kamiya?" He teased.

She wrinkled her nose up at him. "Well since you're positively clueless, I suppose I'll have to." She said dramatically. "Well for one thing, Tai's always been protective of Mimi. Unhealthily so, at times." She began. "I mean he got into a fight with Matt just a few weeks ago basically for her." She continued.

Tk nodded slowly. "Okay…so?" He still didn't really get it.

"First, I think it was a brother/sister kind of thing. I mean he saw this broken girl who had been hurt by someone she trusted and felt really bad." She mused. "He wanted to take care of her, put her back on her feet. He wanted to help her and through that he got to know her…" she trailed off.

"Right." Tk acknowledged.

"He liked what he saw, their personalities meshed, they went well together. He found himself spending more and more time with her. Helping her through what she believed to be the toughest time, she got close to him too." Kari analyzed. "And somewhere along the way the line of friendship began to blur." She hypothesized.

He began to realize where she was going with this. "No way, Kar. That can't be…I mean I already told you before I don't think they could ever—

"You wanted to hear what I thought right?" She asked.

He nodded resolutely.

"Then let me finish." She instructed.

"Okay, fair enough." He gestured for her to finish.

She looked in to his eyes, "I think he loves her, Tk." She said simply. "I don't think he even knows it yet, but I do. I know my brother so well, and I can see it." She finished softly.

"Tai wouldn't do that to Matt. And he wouldn't do that to Sora, for that matter, either." Tk said defiantly.

Kari lifted a meager shoulder. "I dunno what he will or won't do, Tk. But I do know he has feelings for her." She said honestly.

"You really think so?" He breathed out, disbelief still prevalent in his voice.

She nodded. "It's more than a feeling, Tk. It's the truth." She answered. "Tai is most definitely in _love_ with Mimi." She said gravely.

And if Kari was right, then even Tk could tell that it could only mean one thing. _Disaster_.

-x-

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down  
__If it doesn't matter then just turn around_

"Stop, wait, come on! Tai, please!" Mimi called behind him, her pace quickening along the sidewalk. "You aren't going to make me chase after you, are you?!" She whined, but he didn't slow down.

He ignored her cries for his name, it killed him but he did. Mostly, because he wanted to avoid saying things out of anger, he hated being mean to her.

Finally, she fastened her pace to a jog, reaching his side. "Couldn't make this easy on me, huh?" She asked, hoping to bring even the smallest of smiles to his face.

But Tai didn't budge. "Are you mad at me?" She peered around to look at his face.

He averted his glance. "Okay, dumb question. What I mean is, why are you mad at me?" She never wanted Tai to be angry with her. Not when he meant so much.

"Please? Please, just tell me. So I can fix it?" She tried to look into his eyes but he kept them steadily ahead. "Tai, okay wait, stop." Her hand closed over his upper arm in an attempt to ground them.

He doesn't fight her grip, instead stands in the middle of the pavement with her. Trying desperately to avoid her gaze because he knows if he betrays himself and looks into her face, he'll be done. His resolve would crumble as soon as he stared into those pleading eyes and her not so easy to ignore pout.

"Won't you just tell me? Please?" She reached a hand up to touch his face, trying to bring it down to eye level. "I've had a rough couple of days you know." She said coyly, playing at his weak spot. "You could cut me some slack."

He heaved a long sigh. "I'm not mad at you." He said, his words come out muffled and almost undistinguishable because of how tight his jaw is set. "It's not your fault." He assured her, his eyes on the passing cars.

"Then what's this about? Who are you mad at?" She had a feeling, in fact she was almost positive what this was about, but she wouldn't bring herself to say it.

Tai shook his head tightly, "You don't need to worry about it, okay?" He said gruffly. "You just need to take it easy." He decided.

She looked taken aback, Tai hardly ever spoke to her that way. But then, she was angry. "I am so_ tired_ of everyone telling me what I need!" She exclaimed in aggravation. "I mean, who are any of you to say what's good for me!" She demanded.

Yet another sigh. "I don't know, Mimi." He shrugged.

She let out an irritated scream. "Stop being like this! Just talk to me like you would have two days ago—

"It isn't two days ago, Mimi. Everything's different now." He cut her off.

"How, how is it different? I mean, between us, it shouldn't be different." She begged for understanding.

"But it is. I can't explain it right now, but it _just_ is." He said with a shake of his head. He didn't even know how to understand it let alone enough to explain it. He had no idea what he was feeling but he knew it was..._different_.

Mimi squeezed her eyes shut and tilted her head back. "Please, Tai? Just try and tell me what's going on?" She asked softly. "You mean _so _much to me and I really thought we were better than this." She felt the world closing in now, as if it was falling apart just as it began to come to together.

_Fuck _it_._ Tai knew he couldn't hold it in any more, he took her by the arms and looked down in to her eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth was slightly open as she waited for him to do something. Anything.

"I don't want to put you through this." His voice came out strained. "But I feel like Matt took advantage of you today, Mimi. And I know you don't wanna hear this because you're in love with him but don't you see—

She brought her fingers up to cover his lips. "You have every right to be concerned." She said simply.

He moved her hand. "I do?" He asked, a little surprised by her understanding.

She nodded. "Sure. It seems so soon, right?" She asked. "But if you think about it, it really isn't. Matt is just the one for me and if it didn't happen today it would've tomorrow. So in the end, it just would be what it is now." She smiled at him.

Tai couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach or that hurting in the depths of his soul. He couldn't quite grasp why but it sent heart felt heavy, all of a sudden. And he saw her lips moving, that smile on her face but he couldn't really hear her. He saw her put her hand on his shoulder and laugh about something.

Then she put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "I don't want anything to come between us, Tai. Ever." He heard that and slowly, almost subconsciously, his arms wrapped around her waist. "You told me once, that you'd always be here for me, remember?" She whispered.

He mutely nodded.

"I want you to know, that's a two way street." She murmured into his chest. "I'll _always _be here for you Tai. No matter _what_." She stressed. "Because you mean more to me than I can ever tell you." She kept going, rubbing her cheek against his shirt. "I'm sorry, hmm?" She sniffed.

She was asking for forgiveness now and he wouldn't be able to deny her that. When she looked at him like that and talked to him that way, she was damn near irresistable and he had no idea why. "It's okay, I want you to be happy." He said, his voice was strained.

She tightened her arms around him. "I love you, Tai. You know that right?" She questioned.

He wasn't sure what he knew anymore. He didn't know what to feel. He just knew that she didn't mean any of this the way he did. And that hurt, a little more than a prick and a little less than a stab. But it hurt; a dull, steady kind of pain that was beginning to get harder and harder to disregard.

And he didn't know it then, but somehow, somewhere along the way, he'd fallen for her.

_Will you be the Queen? And I'll be your clown  
__You can sit beside me when the world comes down_

-x-

**A/N:** This just kind of came to me and I don't know if it's very good. I feel like I rushed it but whatever, I figured I was well overdue for an update. I know it's shorter than most of my recent chapters BUT I wanted to end it there, I thought it was definitive. Some parts of this are more **inspired** than others, I just hope it isn't too obvious. I know that the whole Tai realizing his feelings for Mimi too little too late is a **bit shocking but** I don't think it's out of left field, right? I mean I'm pretty sure there was a steady build up to it and if it makes anyone feel any better, at least he doesn't actually know he likes Mimi, yet. And **maybe**…he doesn't? Kari could be wrong :]

The **Mimato** kiss? Too soon? I hope not…I was itching for the two of them to get some action and I think it was sweet ;]. At least, that's what I wanted to convey.

**Songs:** Okay, there is an S there for a reason. I used two in this chapter…shocking! I know. Okay the lyrics at the** end** and the chapter title is _When the World Comes Down_: By **All American Rejects**. The second set, the one featured in **the Mimato scene** is from a song called _Let Go_ originally by the Frou Frous but the one I listen to is by **Boys Like Girls**. Let Go is such a pretty song so…listen to it :]. Okay that's it for songs.

A big **shout out** to my best friend **Liya** (Populette) not only for beta'ing but for listening to my ideas! I love you Lee!

All right, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you guys aren't disappointed. **Thank you so much for the reviews**, you guys make my day! I love them and please keep em coming. They're pretty much my drug, support my habit!

_Read_. **Review**. Enjoy!

**-Chris**


	25. Here's to Things Gone Wrong

-x-

Chapter 23: _Here's to Things Gone Wrong_

_We won't appreciate these days,  
Until they're all gone  
We never recognize what's right  
So here's to things gone wrong_

-x-

Where'd it all go so wrong? How'd things become so screwed up? Why'd his life suddenly become so complicated? And where in the hell was God when he needed him most?

Because all Tai could say for sure was, he was confused. Nothing made sense anymore, nothing was like how it used to be. His life used to be simple, he knew who his friends were, knew who his best friend was, knew he loved his girlfriend and knew he'd one day marry her. Now? Well, now he didn't know _anything_. And it was positively killing him.

He needed to sort out his feelings, decide what that burning in his chest was when he thought of Matt and Mimi together. Figure out why his heart would beat just a _tiny_ bit faster at the mention of her name. Where that sinking feeling in his stomach was coming from whenever he heard her say the words "I love you." And most of all, he needed to find his feelings for Sora, again. Because she was supposed to be the one for him.

It was decided a long time ago, really. He'd thought of her as the girl for him since he was thirteen and it might seem strange but it just was. When she finally admitted her feelings for him to, he remembered it as the one of the happiest days of his life…

_He sat in his room, staring at his computer screen trying desperately to type up his damn English report. It was due the next day and assigned the month before, yet here he was, fingers poised over the keys and waiting for the words to write themselves._

"_Who the hell cares about Hamlet anyway!?" He asks, slamming a hand on the computer table in frustration._

_He'd endured several long months of literary torture whilst reading the damn book now his half crazy teacher expected him to __write__ about it? Why would she inflict such meaningless torture, was it really necessary?_

_Head in his hands and thoughts on a certain redhead, the doorbell caught him by surprise. "Great." He mumbled, aggravated. He didn't need any visitors tonight._

_He trudged out of his room and down the steps in a huff. He was almost positive that it was Kari coming home, after claiming she was going to "study" at Tk's. For some reason, Tai just didn't buy that one. _

_He flung open the door, ready to give her a stern lecture about coming home so late when he recognized who it was behind it. "Sora…" Tai trailed off, genuinely surprised. The redhead hardly ever showed up with out calling first. "Are you okay?" He wondered, last time she'd come here it was to announce that she and Matt were done for good because of how much of an ass he was._

_She nodded, her hands slightly shaking. She looked nervous and slightly anxious, he couldn't be sure why. "Well, come in." He stepped aside, letting her through the door._

"_Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again, starting to feel a little nervous himself._

_She hesitated before nodding this time. "I…yeah." She seemed distracted tonight. "I just, this is something I need to do, is all." She responded vaguely enough._

_He merely nodded, knowing she'd come here to say something important to him, he wouldn't push her. She'd say it when she was ready. _

_She followed him upstairs, she knew where his room was from visiting so often, and they'd been friends since kindergarten. "You seem tense, Sor." He noticed, sitting on his bed._

_She contemplated sitting next to him, but ultimately decided against it. She wanted to be able to say this to his face. "Not tense, just…" She trailed off again._

"_You're acting weird." He pointed out plainly. _

_She picked her gaze up off the floor. "I just need to say something but I don't know how." She was truly distressed._

_He got up from his bed, taking two long strides to stand in front of her. He took her by the shoulders and gazed down at her. "You can say anything to me." He promised her, his eyes burning straight to her soul._

_She stared into his eyes, his gaze had never seemed so intense. "Couldn't you just say it first?" She breathed out. He knew what she was talking about, obviously, he knew. He'd never made his feelings for her known, never voiced them, but he suspected she'd always known too. Still, for all these years, they'd remained friends and nothing more. _

_Tai didn't say anything but searched her face for any hint of what she was feeling. If it was real this time and not just mixed signals. Though, he'd seen this coming for a while, she'd been leaning towards this since before her and Matt even broke up. But still, he needed assurance. And reassurance. "Please?" She asked, her hand touching his cheek. "I, I need to hear you say it, Tai." She stroked it with her index finger, her eyes looking into his._

_He couldn't deny her that. "I…Sora, I…" The words died on his lips, he had no idea what to say. He'd never felt this way, never done this before. _

_She waited for him, no matter how long it would take._

_He took a deep breath, "Sora, you're the one for me." He said simply, touching her hair. "It's you, Sora. It's always been you." His voice was just above a whisper._

_He'd sounded so incredible that night, Sora felt tears pricking at her eyes. She felt her lip tremble as she tried to reciprocate. "I…think I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck as a tear fell from her eye._

_He wiped it away softly, "I think I love you too." He smiled._

_With out missing a beat, he dipped towards her lips and claimed them with his own. Kissing her fiercely and intensely, with everything he'd been feeling for the past few years. Everything he had in him and everything she meant to him. She met him head on, her side just as passionate, because somewhere deep down, she'd known that it was always him too. That he was the one for her, no questions asked. _

_He'd pulled her closer, his arms around her waist, deepening their embrace as much as he could. _

_Needless to say, that English report was never finished…_

That had been a year ago today and Tai couldn't understand what went wrong, what went wrong with him? His heart _hurt_ when he thought of how happy he'd been, of everything the two of them had gotten through, to know that he could be ruining it all. It all just had been too much.

And today, the day of their anniversary, he'd have to explain to her his doubts? Hurt her at the worst moment possible?

He held his head in his hands and prayed for some kind of revelation. A sign, a clue, some kind of clarity to make sense of this confusion. Some kind of tie breaker to end the war inside him.

Because the last thing he wanted, the last thing he could bare would be to hurt the one person who he thought was the most important.

Now he just couldn't tell and it was _killing_ him.

-x-

"Did I tell you I'm happy?" She asked him as they sat under the old Oak in the park.

He pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead. "No. But now that you have, I'm happy too." He stared out in to the sunny afternoon, the park was particularly quiet for such a beautiful day. Not that he was complaining, this was more than perfect.

"You know, last week was so horrible and I won't forget it but I'm glad about one thing." She told him.

He looked down at her. "What?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Us. This. I missed you, Matt." She admitted, and maybe she'd let him off too easy. And maybe she was setting herself up for heartbreak. Maybe she was vulnerable and confused. All she knew for sure was, she hadn't been this happy in a long, _long_, time.

He gave a short laugh. "You think I didn't?" He asked. "Mimi, I went through _hell_ these last two months." He told her honestly.

She kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry for that." She murmured.

He held her close. "I'm not." He shrugged. "Since, I mean, it helped get us here, didn't it?" He said simply.

She nodded. "I guess you're right. But if I could do it differently, Matt. Save us both some trouble, I would." She said seriously.

He shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe, but whatever. It's over, right?" He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

Mimi nodded again. "Thank God." She said gratefully.

"Yeah. So, what do you want to do today?" He asked her as a change of subject. "Whatever you want." He added. "Even if it involves me watching _Casablanca_ for the fifteenth time." He gave in.

She grinned. "I won't subject you to that just yet." She winked. "I wanna…I dunno. There's not much to do around here, is there?" She mused.

Matt shook his head. "Oh!" He snapped his fingers. "There's a race tonight, we could do that?" He suggested.

She hesitated, the last time ended in disaster and she _wasn't _looking forward to that. "Well, who's racing?" She asked him.

"Davis, against some guy named Ryo, one of Joe's friends." He explained.

Mimi could tell he wanted to go, so for his sake. "Sure, let's do it." She smiled. "Will Tai and Sora be there?" She asked.

"No, it's their anniversary, I'm pretty sure." He informed her.

"Oh…I had no idea." She said, slightly surprised that Sora didn't say anything to her. Or Tai, for that matter.

He kissed her cheek. "Yeah. But you're sure?" He asked cautiously.

He meant the race. "Yeah, as long as you'll be there." She said. "You're not racing, right?" She asked suspiciously.

He chuckled. "No, although I should probably get in there. They're probably wondering what the hell happened to me and Tai." He grinned.

Mimi made a face. "I don't think I like that." She pouted.

She was so cute. "Oh, really?" He teased.

"Yes, really." She answered.

He kissed her. "Whatever you want." He conceded for the time being. He wouldn't a thing to make her unhappy, not right now anyway. Later, when she was up to it, he'd negotiate and he was sure she'd give in. Because he knew she'd never ask him to give up something he really liked to do. But all he wanted, right now, was to be with her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're so agreeable, these days." She laughed, "I kinda miss fighting with you." She joked.

"No you don't." He disagreed.

-x-

"_Think we'll be together forever?" Sora asked softly, playing with his fingers._

_Tai nodded, "I think so, I hope so" He said a little nervously, "Because Sor, if there's one thing I know, it's this as long as I have you in my life in some way, I'll be happy" He was never the most eloquent speaker, but Sora knew that he meant every word he had just said._

_Sora stared up at him, tears glistening in her auburn orbs "I needed to hear that" She whispered, "I really really did"_

_Tai wanted so badly to kiss her right then but he needed to know, "Why?"_

_A sad smile played on her beautiful face, "Because after the accident Tai, I thought I was going to lose you" Her voice was hoarse from holding back her tears, "I, I never wanna feel that way Tai, I realized I couldn't live my life with out you" She let her tears fall._

_Tai felt his heart ache, "I'm sorry" He apologized; wiping away her tears, "I'm so so sorry" He said again, he was hurting because she was hurting._

_She shook her head, "I know its not your fault, I know but baby I need you to know just how much you mean to me" She reached up and touched his face, "I love you so much, it hurts"_

_Tai didn't know what else to do except dip his head and capture her lips in a tender kiss. A single that held more meaning in it, then all the words in the world. And he just prayed she'd understand. "I love you too" He said, leaning his forehead against hers._

She remembered that conversation as if it had happened yesterday. Yet, it felt like a different place, a different time and a different life. The love he'd felt for her then, was almost too much for her to even imagine now. Because while she wasn't sure what it was, something had him distancing himself from her. And it was hurting her so bad because she realized he was slipping through her fingers.

And letting him go was something she wasn't sure she could bare. Not now, not ever. She'd meant it when she said he was it for her, she knew she'd live her life alone if he were to leave her. She'd never find anyone she'd love more than she loved him. Loves him, will always love him. It killed her that she couldn't talk to him anymore. Like the giant elephant in the room neither of them would mention.

And even she, wondered, where they'd gone so wrong.

Because she could feel that things weren't okay. That they hadn't been, in a while and all the happy memories she had of them, were from so long ago.

Sometimes, she figured it was her fault. That she let the Matt/Mimi drama come between her and Tai. She paid more attention to their broken relationship than to her whole one, taking advantage of her time with Tai. Taking advantage of her relationship. Thinking that it would always be there, that he'd always wait for her. That no matter what, they'd be together forever and they were meant to be. And maybe if she'd been more careful, they'd be in a better place now.

She blamed herself for spending so much time with Matt and basically shoving Tai towards her so called best friend. Because all this, seemed to be stemming from one person, as far as she could tell.

Mimi.

-x-

The rain had begun shortly after they'd left the shade of the tree and before they reached his car. Lovely timing.

It wasn't the downpour they'd gotten used to, just a gentle pitter patter of raindrops against her window. The sound, soothing, their position, comforting.

"Where's your sister?" She asked, staring down at him, his head in her lap as they lazily enjoyed the rain from his living room.

He shrugged a shoulder. "I dunno, she's hardly ever around. I think she has a boyfriend." He concluded.

"A secret one?" She raised an eye brow.

Matt shrugged again. "It's possible. I mean I'll walk by her room and she'll be whispering on the phone and giggling." He supplied. "And she gets this real stupid smile on her face sometimes as she's heading out the door." He explained.

Mimi frowned lightly. "You think?" She asked skeptically.

"Maybe. I just wanna know who it is." He said honestly.

She smiled. "So you can be all big brother like and threaten his life?" She asked.

Matt shook his head. "Not really. I mean, me and Zoe, we aren't really like that." He told her. "I just, wanna make sure she's safe." He resolved.

She bent her head to kiss him. "You're so _cute_." She whispered.

He reached his hand behind her head and pulled her in for another kiss.

"So what if it was someone you knew?" She asked.

"That would make things easier, I guess. I mean she doesn't know a lot of the guys here, most of them want one thing." He sighed.

"Cliché." She mentioned.

"I guess, but it doesn't make it any less true." He argued. "And it's not like she can defend herself." He really was worried about her, Mimi had never seen him as vulnerable as he was now.

She ran a careful hand through his unruly blonde hair. "You love her, don't you?" She smiled.

Another shrug. "I dunno her well enough for that." He said honestly. "But she's family and regardless of anything, she's my sister." He said firmly.

She nodded. "You're a good guy Matt Ishida. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it." She said softly.

-x-

He should do something special. He knew as much. As he put on one of his best collared shirts and pulled on a pair of dress pants, he couldn't help but wonder who it was he was getting dressed up for? And what exactly, because he didn't have any plans. Except maybe, to break her heart. And it killed him just thinking about it.

He found himself, inadvertently, thinking back to happier times. He thought that the reason he'd been reminiscing so much lately was because of how little time he has left. And how much he regretted the way things were turning out. As if, as soon as the universe repaired itself and everything was back on track, he had to go and ruin it. For everyone. Because she'd want an explanation, after all this, and he just didn't want to give it.

Because he had no idea what to say.

And as the sky began to darken overhead, the sure sign of rain, his mind wandered back again. To a place and time that seemed surreal.

"_Do you like the rain?" He asked suddenly._

_Sora made a distasteful face, "No, you know that" She answered him anyway._

_A mischievous smile crossed his face. "You're sure?"_

_She looked at him. "Tai, you know I hate the rain" She said, giving him an odd look._

_He grinned. "Then I'm sorry"_

"_Sorry for wh—" Sora didn't get to finish because of how suddenly he lifted her into his arms._

"_Tai don't you dare! Tai I'm never going to talk to you! Tai, come on!" She screeched, smacking his chest repeatedly._

_But he was off the shaded porch in a second. "Tai!" She yelled as the rain pelted her face._

_He was soaking too but he didn't care. "Remember you love me" He yelled over the noise of the storm, kissing her lips._

As he glanced in the mirror, the person that stared back at him wasn't someone he recognized. With his hair lank and lifeless, his eyes dull and boring, his face pained and unsteady and his gaze wavered and trembling. This was not the Tai Kamiya he always thought he was, this was a guy with more emotions than he could handle and one decision too many. And the more he thought about it, the harder it got, because he knew what he had to do.

Say Goodbye.

-x-

"Mimi!" A feminine voice exclaimed behind her.

She whipped around to face a familiar pair of blue eyes. "Well, well. If it isn't the ghost of Zoe Ishida." She quipped.

The blonde shook her head, pulling the girl in for a hug. "I'm so so sorry, Mimi. Tk told me about that night and God, I just didn't know what to say—

"It's okay, Zoe. I'm fine." She assured.

Zoe pulled back, staring the brunette in the eyes. "Really?" She cocked an eye brow.

Mimi sighed. "Maybe fine is a relative term." She conceded. "But I will be." She answered.

She looked at her skeptically for a moment before nodding. "Whatever you need?" She let her offer hang in the air.

She nodded firmly. "Thanks." She said warmly. Mimi wasn't sure what it was, but something about seeing Zoe was comforting. "I think I've missed you." She admitted, she'd gotten along well with the girl, before all the Matt drama.

Zoe broke into a grin. "Same. I just didn't know if you wanted to talk me during the whole…" She trailed off, she didn't want to reopen old wounds.

Mimi waived a hand dismissively. "Over and done with." She leaned against the hood of her boyfriend's car. "Let's make an effort to hang out more regularly now." She amended.

"Done and done." She agreed.

"Now where's Matt, I'm sure he'll want to see you too. We were just talking about you." Mimi peered around the crowded lot for him.

"He's with Tk and Ken and them. He actually sent me here to keep you company." She winked. "He's so freakin' protective of you." She shook her head.

Mimi wanted to say the same to her but that would mean divulging the details of her Matt's earlier conversation. And that would just be awkward. Instead she smiled and nodded. "It's okay."

"He's pretty obsessed." She joked.

Mimi laughed. "Whatever." She played off. "But tell me, when'd you become an avid racing fan?" She asked, not bothering to hide her obvious distaste.

Zoe looked away sheepishly. "Oh you know…" She didn't finish her sentence, she'd always been a horrible liar.

Mimi raised a trademark eye brow. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." Zoe answered, she was an even worse actress.

Mimi gave her a knowing look. "Come on, I won't tell." She promised.

Zoe considered the brunette for a moment. She did wish she could tell someone this and she knew her brothers were out of the question. Maybe Mimi was the person. She was pretty sure that she could trust her.

Zoe chewed on her lip. "If I tell you, you won't say anything?" She asked hesitantly. "To anyone?"

Mimi thought about it for a second. "Is it something that's like bad for you or something? I mean, if it's like drugs or something then I don't think I can—

"No, no! It's nothing like that!" Zoe interrupted her.

Mimi let out a giggle. "Then yes, I mean, no I won't say anything to anyone." She vowed.

"You promise?"

"Pinky swear." Mimi held out a finger for the blonde to take.

She eyed it carefully. "Not even Tai or Matt or Sora?" She asked cautiously.

"I do believe they fall under the category of "anyone", right?" Mimi asked.

Zoe took her pinky. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "I'm seeing someone…" She revealed

So Matt had been right! "Oh…who?" Mimi tried to keep her voice neutral.

She diverted her gaze to the cluster of people gathering around Davis Motomiya's car. "Uhm, well. Ken?" She squeaked.

Mimi pulled her pinky away in surprise. "Come again?" She gawked.

Zoe ran a hand over her face. "That's why we've been keeping it a secret!" She moaned, she'd been afraid of reactions like that.

Mimi regained her composure. "Alright, fair enough, I'm sorry." She apologized. "But…how long?" She wondered.

Zoe shrugged a shoulder. "Not that long, maybe like three weeks." She said. "He's just a really great guy and we have so much fun together…" She said, and it felt oddly like she was justifying herself.

"Well he _is_ hot." Mimi granted. "And from what I can see, a real nice guy." She continued.

"A perfect gentlemen." Zoe said with a smile.

Mimi smiled back. "So what's the problem?" She asked.

"I know the second it gets out, it'll like you're either Team Yolie or Team Zoe and I just, I don't wanna be…" She didn't know how to word it.

"The Peyton?" Mimi said wisely.

Zoe gave her a quizzical look.

Mimi shook her head. "Forget it. But I know what you mean." She told her. "You don't want people to have to choose and more than that, you're afraid they'll think of you as this whore who stole Yolie's guy, right?" Mimi asked.

Zoe stared at her. "Yeah…kinda." She acknowledged. "It was hard enough being the new girl, then even harder when people finally figured out I was Matt's sister and now…I just want things to be normal for a while." She said forlornly.

Mimi put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "And that's understandable." She assured her. "If it works for you and Ken, then I don't see why anyone else needs to be involved." She wished she was as careful with her relationship with Matt the first time. Then maybe they wouldn't have gone through so much.

-x-

He was outside her window tonight. On the day that marked a year together, during a dreary evening filled with clouds and light rain. It was the end of something, the beginning of something and it felt all wrong.

He was staring up into the sky, looking for some kind of answer to what was happening. Something to make sense of what they were going through and probably how he was feeling. But as usual, no answer came. No sign, nothing pivotal that would change the course of his decision. No rhyme or reason.

Finally with every ounce of strength he had, he forced himself to go inside. He needed to see her and it was now or never. He needed her today and he wasn't ashamed of it. Maybe they could figure all this out together. Maybe all he needed was her.

But once he got up to her room, his speech faltered.

_And you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say_

She stared up at him murmuring a brief "hello" before staring at her sketchpad. She'd taken up drawing when her mom had died. It helped her cope with things that didn't go her way. And usually it helped.

She waited for him to say something, anything.

"It's raining…" It was as anti-climatic and unromantic as anything could be.

_Except some comment on the weather._

And that's when she lost it. The way he looked at her, it just wasn't the same. Nothing was. And she just couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. A lifetime piling up and tipping over. He was supposed to be there for her. Comfort her and today on the day of their one year anniversary, he was supposed to make her feel special. Yet everything he said and did came out all wrong. And all she wanted was for him to tell her the truth.

"Sora…" He murmured from the door frame.

She squeezed her eyes shut, holding back the tears. She swallowed hard, forcing back the lump of emotion that had built in the back of her throat. "Yes?" She got out.

He couldn't see her like this. "I'm sorry." He whispered, she knew it too. That things were bad between them, that they weren't going anywhere. That he had changed.

She shook her head tightly. "No, you don't have to be." She whispered.

The sight made him want to break down into tears as well. She looked so broken and he just wanted to hold her. She was after all his girlfriend, shouldn't he be able to make her feel better? Instead of worse. "I do." He argued, taking a few tentative steps into her room. "I want to make things better, I do. I just…I don't know how." He bowed his head in defeat.

She stood up, closing the gap between them with a few graceful strides. "Maybe, maybe." She swallowed thickly, she couldn't hold her tears in anymore. "Maybe it isn't meant to be fixed." She couldn't believe what she was saying.

He, too, looked surprised at her sudden utterance. "You…think that?" He asked, almost relieved it wasn't one sided.

_Well in case you fail to notice  
And in case you fail to see…_

She tried to nod. "We got caught up, Tai. In someone else's world and we lost ourselves." The smallest of sobs left her lips. "I…don't know you anymore."

He brushed a finger against her cheek. "I don't know me anymore, Sora." He said helplessly. "I wish I could tell you I knew what I was doing. I wish I could say I had this all figured out. I wish I could tell you it'll be okay. But I…I can't." He pulled a frustrated hand through his hair.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Where'd it go, Tai? Didn't we love each other once?" She begged.

He pulled her to his chest. "I will _always_ love you, Sora." He hid his face in her hair.

His words broke her heart. Tore it to shreds and left it to bleed on the pavement.

_This is my heart bleeding before you  
This is me down on my knees._

She let herself cry against him, for once, not giving a _shit_ that she was being weak. Because if there was one boy she would be vulnerable for, it would be him. Every time.

"But I need to sort things out, okay? I need to become the guy you loved again, not this douchebag version of myself." She let out a miserable laugh through her tears at his eloquence and his way with words.

He didn't say anything after that and she didn't say anything either. He held her in his arms, for maybe the last time and she listened to the steady thrum of his heartbeat. Reminding her that he was real and he was now. If this was the way things were supposed to end, then so be it. Because she was happy with all they had and she'd still wait for him. Because he waited his entire life for her. The least she could do was repay him back some.

And as they stood in her room, wrapped in a parting embrace, they each knew which memory was the most precious.

_She hugged him tighter. "I really love you" She smiled into his chest. "I really, really, really love you" She repeated._

_He laughed, squeezing her waist. "I know" He pulled her on top of him. "You're amazing Sor, I just never want you to forget that okay? And even if we don't end up together—_

"_We will" She said firmly, with out a single doubt in her mind, she knew he was it for her, "the one" and she was more than content with the feeling._

_He brushed a gentle thumb across her cheek. "But if we don't" He continued, thinking about what had happened between Matt and Mimi, "Just know that I have never loved anything more than I love you" He finished, sincerity sparkling in his deep brown eyes._

_She stared at him, her eyes locked with his, she could feel the tears welling up and she forced them back. She wouldn't cry because she was happy, it was too cliché._

_Instead, she brought her mouth to hover over his. "You are so getting lucky…again" She whispered against his lips._

_He laughed a deep, throaty laugh, "Come here" He pulled her even closer, hugging her to him for a minute before swiftly turning them around, lightly pinning her underneath him._

_As her giggles reached his ears he knew there wasn't a single person in the world he could ever be with. She was the one for him like he was the one for her and he couldn't never doubt it again. "And for the record" He said softly. "I really, really, really love you too"_

Finally, she pushed away from him. "Go." Her voice was hoarse.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I never once wanted to hurt you…" He said, honesty plaguing his voice.

Something Mimi had once said rang through her ears. "But in the end, it all hurts the same, doesn't it?" She questioned, her wet gaze reaching his.

He nodded resolutely. "I, I guess so." He sighed.

"Look. You told me you'd wait forever, right?" She asked, a new firmness in her voice that she didn't think she'd be able to muster.

He nodded.

"Then so will I, okay?" She said plainly. "You do what you need to do, Tai. I'll be here." She kept her eyes on his.

He lowered his glance to the floor. "I've never loved anything more than I loved you, Sora." He repeated.

"In that moment, I believed you." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "And maybe once day, it'll be true again." She hoped.

He touched her face. "Now please, Tai, just go?" She didn't sound bitter, she sounded hurt but more than that she sounded tired. "I don't wanna…" She couldn't finish her sentence, hot tears were pricking against her eyes again.

He tucked a hand beneath her chin, lifting her face to meet his. Swiftly, he put his lips on hers as a sort of goodbye kiss. She kissed him back, so he'd remember what she felt like and what he would come back to.

Tai pulled away and without another agonizing glance, left her room.

-x-

**A/N: **I'm a jerk who doesn't deserve you guys at all. I should be put in authoress jail for my lack of updating. It's horrible and I need to get it checked out/fixed ASAP. Anyway, I know this **chapter **was very happy/sad **or bittersweet** but it had to be done. We saw the cracks in the Taiora relationship long before this chapter and they only got worse. It was bound to happen sometime. However, I gave all you Taiora fans a strong sense of hope that they'll work things out. Why? Because I personally believe the two of them were made for each other. But who knows?

The **flashbacks **were all from previous chapters (**except the first one**) so sorry if they were repetitive, I just needed some way to end their relationship and this is what came to me. Yes, in case there's any confusion, Tai and Sora _did_ **break up** in this chapter. Tai needs to get his priorities straight.

Some of these scenes between were kind of like fillers. Basically because this chapter was mainly about the Tai and Sora scenes but those were just a way to break them up. Because the whole chapter couldn't just be all about them, it would be too short and I think a little boring to read. You guys deserve diversity!

I'm writing this at **five in the morning** though,( I'm so tired I can't even_**see**_ straight) so sorry if my thoughts are a little _scattered_.

_You've been forewarned!_ Drop a review when you read this chapter, otherwise, be prepared for another rant on my profile.

**Speaking of Songs**: There were two, since I did not like the name of the song that I used the lyrics from. Anyway, the chapter title and beginning lyrics come from a song called _Here's to Things Gone Wrong_ by **Crime in Stereo**. And the lyrics for the end are from _Foolish Games_ by **Jewel.**

Thanks for sticking with this story and thank you for supporting me! I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to drop me a comment!

_Read. _Review. **Enjoy.**

Ciao!  
-Chris


	26. When it Isn't Like it Should Be

-x-

**Chapter 24**: _When it Isn't Like it Should Be_

_By the way, you left with out saying goodbye to me  
__Now that you've gone away  
All I can think about is you and me._

-x-

She ignored the looks of sympathy as she walked down the hall of her godforsaken school. _Just twenty more days_, she chanted as the only way of getting through the day. Everyone had heard of her break up with Tai and for some reason it was unbelievable to every ear. No one knew why, hell she didn't even really know why, but they were all shocked. She supposed it was because they were the couple that was supposed to get married after high school.

She always thought so.

"Sora!" The unmistakable voice of her brunette friend called behind her. "Wait up!" She finally touched the redhead's arm, trying to catch her breath.

Sora resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Hey Mimi." She greeted swiftly, keeping her pace steady.

Mimi struggled to keep up. "Sora, how about I come over tonight?" She suggested, knowing her best friend had a rough week. "We could do a movie slash slumber party night?" She asked hopefully.

She doesn't want to refuse her, she's been feeling bad for avoiding the poor brunette all week and it isn't _really_ her fault. "Sure." She complied. Sora figured it would be good for her, she'd rather not wallow in self-pity again tonight.

A dazzling smile broke out on to the girl's face. "Yay!" She clapped her hands together in excitement. "I promise, you won't even think about" Mimi paused to look around. "_You know who._" She whispered.

Sora laughed, for a second understanding the appeal the brunette had to boys. For one thing, she was damn near _adorable_. "It's a date." She assured, patting the girl's hand.

Mimi couldn't resist the urge to throw her arms around her redheaded friend. "Oh good! Sor, I really thought you were mad at me for a bit there." She said into her hair.

And Sora felt guilty for that. "It wasn't about you. I just needed to be alone." Even guiltier for lying straight to her face.

Mimi nodded. "I get it." She said wholeheartedly. "But I wanna help you, okay?" She requested.

Sora hesitated. "Okay." She said finally.

"And if you're up to it, maybe you'll tell me what happened?" She hinted.

"Maybe." Sora gave her a half fake smile.

-x-

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked, nuzzling his cheek against her hair.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Mmm, not you?" She scrunched her nose up at him.

He chuckled. "Believe me, I know." He said with a shake of his head.

She swatted his arm playfully. "It'll happen." She said seriously. "Just give me a couple…" She trailed off sheepishly, they'd never actually _discussed_ the subject of sex. They were almost always interrupted some way or some how and then they broke up. So it never came down to talking.

Matt kissed the side of her head. "I'm not pressuring you." He assured her. "But if it could happen sometime before I'll need Viagra that would be—

"Matt!" She shoved his shoulder, making a face up at him.

"I'm kidding." He grinned.

She settled her head against his chest. "But besides that, I'm busy tonight anyway." She informed him.

A quizzical look passed his face. "With who?" He asked.

"I'm gonna hang out with Sora, I wanna get her out of this slump." She told him.

He frowned. "Yeah, she's pretty down these days." He sighed. She had helped him out a lot when he'd been going through relatively the same thing, he just wished the redhead would let him repay her.

But knowing her, she wouldn't let him anywhere close enough to see her hurt. "But don't expect her to be very…_talkative_." He warned.

Mimi shrugged a shoulder. "Whether she wants to talk or not, I'm just gonna be there for her." She resolved. "Sora's a good friend and I want to try and help her." She explained.

He kissed her cheek. "Good, I think she needs it." He approved.

She looked up at him with a hopeful glance. "What?" He groaned, knowing she wanted something from him.

"Well…" Mimi began. "It wouldn't _kill_ you to spend some time with Tai." She hinted heavily. "He's been pretty out of it himself." She was referring to the brunette's new stand-offish attitude and cold demeanor. "He barely even talks to anyone anymore." She said anxiously.

"Come on, Mimi. If he wants to talk me to he will." Matt persisted. "I'm not gonna—

She stopped him with the protrusion of her bottom lip. "Please?" She asked, fluttering her eye lashes. "_Puh-lease_?" She begged further.

Matt shook his head. "Guys aren't like girls, it's time you figured that out." He wasn't budging.

She stopped him mid-step, positioning her body in front of his. "I don't care. Tai is our friend and I want you to spend some time with him." She said firmly. "And I understand if that makes your masculinity uncomfortable but if you love me like you say you do, you'll do it for _me_." Mimi said quickly.

Matt threw his head back in annoyance. "Mimi, why can't you just leave well enough alone?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"And why can't you spend an evening with your _best_ friend?" She countered. "I mean, would you rather I had a slumber party with Tai and you watched a movie with Sora?" Mimi asked sarcastically.

He sighed loudly. "Fine, fine. But just so you know, this is what led to _their_ break up." An assumption on his part, but a correct one at that.

Mimi disregarded this. "Thank you." She said curtly. "Even though I don't know why I had to practically beg you in the first place." She said, a delicate frown on her face.

He smiled a half smile at her terribly adorable pout. "You're cuter that way." He murmured, closing the distance between his mouth and her own.

She kissed him back, slight annoyance at him forgotten as his arm found her waist. "You sure you don't wanna spend tonight together instead of separately?" He asked as a last ditch effort.

Mimi gave a small laugh. "I'm sure." She touched his cheek with her hand. "Thanks for letting me stay with you, by the way." She said gratefully.

"Obviously you wouldn't be able to stay alone." He said with a shrug.

"But only till my parents get back." She said seriously. "Coz I can't spend the rest of my life being scared of my own room." And she meant it too, she wouldn't let that psycho be the cause of any more sleepless nights.

Matt pulled her to his chest and held her as close as he could with out physically crushing her. "You stay as long as you need to." He ran a hand through her hair. "I won't let you get hurt again Mimi, I promise." He vowed.

-x-

Mimi went home with Sora right after school, to give the redhead no time at all to reconsider. Because she knew that if it were up to her best friend, the girl would want to draw her creepy drawings and listen to her depressing music instead.

They sat on the redhead's bed, picking through Mimi's box of nail polishes. "This would look awesome on you." Mimi held up a bottle of "Charged Up Cherry" toe paint. "It's so your color." She holds it against the girl's feet for emphasis.

Sora grabs it from her. "You think?" She asks, examining the bottle herself. It was a bit more daring than she'd ever really tried, but it sure was _sexy_. "It's probably more you." She sighed in defeat.

Mimi shook her head. "No way, dude." She said honestly. "It's gonna look great." She assured.

"If you say so." The red head shrugged. "So, how are things with Matt?" It wasn't a topic Sora was all too comfortable with but she knew that the conversation would veer towards her and Tai soon if she didn't say anything. And that was a discussion she wanted to put off for as long as possible.

Because when the questions of how and why came up, Sora knew she'd have no answers. And that absolutely killed her.

Mimi gave her a weary look. "Good, I guess. Do you think I'm going to fast?" She had been having thoughts along those lines since their kiss on the porch. "I mean, am I setting myself up for heartbreak and all that jazz?" She wanted Sora's honest opinion, if there was someone she could trust to tell her the truth, it was her best friend. Right?

Sora wanted to say "_Yes_." Because that's how she felt. Sora wanted to tell Mimi to slow down and maybe even put on the breaks. Because she was worried about the brunette's well being more than anything else. And sure, she'd had some confused concerns about Mimi and Tai the past few weeks but she wanted to get over that.

But she also didn't want to ruin Mimi's happiness. "Uhm, well if you're comfortable." She answered meagerly. She didn't want to be the girl who brings her friends down with her. "I think, you guys are meant to be together, Meems." She gulped down the lump in her throat. She'd thought the same about her and Tai once and the thought alone cause tears to prick against her eyes.

Mimi gazed long and hard at Sora. "You're sure?" For some strange reason, it felt like Sora wasn't saying all that she felt.

Sora squeezed her eyes shut. "I think…" She trailed off, meeting Mimi's expectant gaze.

_I think Matt's an idiot. I think he shouldn't have kissed you. I think you shouldn't be with him because, yes it is too soon. I think you're being really rash in your decisions and I think you should have thought before you jumped back into a relationship with him. I think all this because I love you and care about you._

Did Mimi really wanna hear all that? She was happy for god sakes, so what did it matter what Sora thought? And why is she asking, now of all times? When things are already so messed up.

"Sor?" Mimi asked.

She took a deep breath. "I think that things are _finally_ getting good for you guys." She said with a smile. "Maybe it happened a little quickly and with out warning but what does it _matter_ if you guys are happy?" Sora really did believe that, just not as much as she thought that this relationship was doomed.

And maybe she's just too jaded, having seen so much tragedy in such a young life, but she just didn't believe in magical endings. Where the guy gets the girl and they ride off into the sunset together, carefree and problem-less. Because life? Life just _didn't_ let that happen, something always got in the way.

"Oh god Sora, I'm _so_ sorry." Mimi shook her out of her thoughts by throwing her arms around the girl. "I'm totally depressing you here and I just, I wanted to do the exact opposite." She murmured into the redhead's hair.

Sora rubbed her back. "It's okay, Meems. I'm alright." Lie, that's such a _lie_. She was so far from alright she wouldn't be able to point it out on a map.

Mimi didn't seem convinced, in the least. But wasn't willing to press it, being in a break up was hard enough as it is. With out the added stress of having to talk about it. "So, what movie would you want to watch first?"

-x-

He'd intended to go over to Tai's house after practice. He really was going to keep his promise to his almost girlfriend. He knew that he was skating on some seriously thin ice and he was willing to do just about _anything_ to keep his girl around. Besides, a few games of NBA Live was something he'd do in his free time anyway. Not lately, but usually him and Tai would have "Boys Nights" all the time.

Instead, he ended up parked in a driveway he hated and in a part of town he never came to. He knew what he was doing here, he'd wanted to do this since he'd found out about _her_ lying, cheating ways. But one thing or another got in the way and this was the only time he found to do this. He contemplated letting Mimi know or not, God knows he couldn't keep any _more_ secrets from the brunette, but ultimately decided against it.

He took a calming breath and rang the doorbell. He wanted to be able to talk to her with out blowing up and he knew that he would've needed time for that. Now, he was still mad but it was under control.

She opened the door looking unkempt and disheveled, very unlike her. Her eyes opened wide and her eye brows rose at the sight of him. "You owe me an explanation." He barked, with out beating for a second around the bush.

She sighed. "Okay." She moved out of the way to let him inside.

He stepped inside and waited. "Don't you wanna sit down?" She offered.

He shook his head tightly. "I'm fine. Just start talking, Kira." He wouldn't put up with _any_ of her games.

Kira ran a hand through her oily black hair. "What do you wanna know?" She asked quietly.

"The truth." Matt answered.

"I'm not pregnant, Matt. I never was. Is that what you want to hear?" She looked up from the floor and met his cool blue gaze.

The look on his face was pure disgust. "Yeah, I figured that one out on my own, thanks." He scoffed.

"So? Then what is the problem?" She asked, she didn't know what possessed him to come here. And now, when none of it even _mattered_ any more. "You can go play house with your precious Mimi now."

"Why did you do it?" He ignored her comments. "Why would you screw everything up like that?" He demanded.

She sighed again. "I don't know." That was a lie, she knew exactly what she did it. But she was sworn to secrecy, speaking his name would be a deal breaker. Not to mention potentially dangerous.

"Bull _shit_." He growled. "Don't fuck with me, Kira. Tell me the damn _truth_." He was angry all over again, his hands were shaking, his blood pumping.

She took two steps back. "Don't _yell_ at me, Matt." She said sharply. "You never gave a shit about me and as far as I'm concerned I don't owe you a damn thing." Kira retorted.

Matt's eyes flashed dangerously. "You were the worst mistake of entire life, you know that?" He still couldn't believe he actually dated this girl. "And from now on, I honestly don't care what happens to you." His voice hard and firm. "You're _dead_ to me." And he meant it.

She felt his words cut through her with the sharpness of a knife. "I…" She didn't know what to say to him.

Matt shook his head. "I'm giving you one last chance, Kira. Tell me what happened and maintain whatever little dignity you have left." This wasn't over, he could feel it. And he needed any and every piece of information he could get, for Mimi's sake.

When she didn't say anything, he knew he wouldn't get anywhere with her. Not today anyway. "Stay away from me and stay away from my friends." He snarled.

She stared at her feet, avoiding the revulsion and hatred in his azure eyes. The same ones that once told her how much she had meant to him. But then again, that was a lie. Like everything else in their relationship. Everything before and after Mimi, meant _nothing_ to him. And it was high time she acknowledged that.

She reached out to his arm just as he turned away. "It's the past." She got out before he shook off her hand. "Just leave it alone." It was the sagest advice she could give to him.

He didn't bother looking at her. "You heard what I said, Kira." His voice had no emotion, nothing. "I never want to see you again."

His words hurt more than they should have. And as she watched him leave, she couldn't help but feel lonely all over again. Except this time? She actually _cared_.

-x-

"So you told her, huh?" He asked casually, as they walked along the pier.

She looked up at him. "Psychic, much?" She didn't bother denying it.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you did." He said honestly. "I wouldn't care if you told everybody in this town." And she knew he didn't, if he had it his way, he'd yell it from the rooftops.

"Ken, it isn't that easy." She wished he'd understand.

And maybe he didn't, but he still took her word for it. "Whatever you're comfortable with, Zoe. I mean it." Of course he meant it. He hadn't been anything but perfect to her since she started seeing him, but that didn't mean he wasn't hurt.

Zoe slipped her hand into his. "I know you think I'm hiding this. But I'm not." She wanted so badly to comfort him. "I care about you, Ken. I _really_ do and I just don't want anything to screw this up." She was scared. Scared that when left to the fates, they'd fall apart. Like Matt and Mimi, like Tai and Sora.

And yes, Zoe had told Mimi that most of her reasons for keeping this under wraps was because of her concern for Yolie's feelings. And yes, that was still partially true. But more than that, it was because she didn't want her and Ken to end up another casualty. Zoe wanted to protect herself, the way Mimi hadn't been able to.

Ken stopped walking, holding her wrist to halt her as well. "I'm _not_ going to hurt you." He said it so firmly, so determinedly, she could barely contest it.

He tucked a hand under her chin. "I know it's not easy for you." Zoe had been through a lot, he knew she had. Ken remembered when she told him about her mom and her "dad" and how Matt had first acted. How hurt she had felt when Matt didn't accept her and how incredibly hard she tried to pretend like it didn't get to her. Zoe confided a lot of secrets in him and invested a lot. "But I'm _not_ going to leave you." He also knew that's what she was afraid of.

Because everyone she'd ever cared about, left her in some way at some time.

She blinked blue eyes up at him. "I know…" She mumbled. "But, Ken." Tears welled up in Zoe's eyes for reasons unbeknownst to even her.

Smiling, he kissed her. Long and hard in assurance that he didn't need an explanation. That he wasn't judging her or begrudging her. He wanted her to know, that he accepted her.

And she needed that, so badly. "I really like you, you know that?" He grinned, dark pools of cobalt twinkling. "And we have all the time in the world." That might not be the case, they had until graduation which was looming mighty close. But they'd cross that bridge when they got to it.

"Mimi didn't react bad, at all." Zoe decided to veer off subject just a bit. He was trying and she owed it to him to reciprocate. "She thinks it's good." The brunette didn't use those exact words, because saying them would betray her friendship to Yolie, but she hinted at it.

Ken shrugged a shoulder. "We didn't exactly need her permission."

"I didn't mean it like that." Zoe said, back on the defensive. "I just thought I'd tell you, so that you knew it wasn't that bad." One person at a time was easier to handle than telling her entire world.

He sighed. "I know." He was willing to wait for her, as long as she needed.

"You can say I told you so, if you want." She conceded.

He fought a grin. "It's okay, I'll spare you. _This _time." Ken kissed her forehead. "But you should really learn not to argue with me." They'd had some not so nice fights over the idea of secrecy at the beginning. But as Ken got to know Zoe and her reasons, he let her have her way.

She wrinkled her nose. "But how boring would we be if I didn't?" She asked. "We'd be like Takari." Zoe said humorously.

"Like who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Tk and Kari, _Takari_. Come on, you knew that one." She grinned playfully.

He just shook his head and mumbled something that sounded faintly like _"Girls…_"

"But would you mind so terribly if we didn't tell the world?" She requested, still very uncertain when it came letting everyone know. "Just _yet_…" Zoe added for good measure. A sort of compromise, that maybe not now but soon.

Another sigh. "I want to be able to hold your hand and walk you to class. I want to kiss you at your locker and carry your books. I want to call you my girlfriend and take you out properly." He didn't bother lying, he didn't see the need to. He had never been anything but sincere with her from the very beginning and there was no point in going back now. "_But_ when you're ready." He lightly touched her long blonde hair and brought his hand to rest at her neck.

Zoe tentatively raised a hand and brought it to cup his cheek. "You're really great, do _you_ know _that_?" Zoe smiled a brilliantly breathtaking smile that couldn't be described as anything but genuine.

He gave a small laugh. "If you think so, baby." Ken murmured, pulling the petite blonde to his chest.

She buried herself deeper into the soft fabric of his shirt. Letting the smell of soap and subtle cologne surround her. "If I told you I could love you, what would you do?" She put her cards on the table. Do or die time and either she'd be rewarded for her vulnerability or it would _blow_ up in her pretty little face.

She hoped to God it wouldn't be the latter.

"I would tell you that I could love you too, a hundred times over."

And as disgustingly cheesy at it was, she couldn't be happier.

-x-

_Been scared and lonely_

Tai kept his eyes on a specific spot on the wall. There was nothing real special about it, no significant meaning. Just a miniscule hole in the wall where a picture once hung. And it was his concentration on that hole that kept him tipping back his bottle. Bottle after bottle. And it didn't seem wrong and after a while _nothing_ really seemed right. It all just blended together, like blood and water down an empty drain.

He never in a million years thought he'd be _this_ guy. The one that drank himself under the table during the day and went under the influence at night. The guy who kept his family and friends at arms length, who hurt everyone that meant anything to him. He never thought that he'd end up in the situation he's in now, confused and lost beyond any hope. With _nothing_ but the crap in his head and hole in his heart.

_I've asked myself what's wrong with you?_

Tai couldn't help but wonder if his decision had been completely wrong? He didn't know if what he did was redeemable. Could it be taken back? Would anything ever be the same again? Was there anything that could make this all okay? And would he ever be able to go back to being the person he used to be? Would it even matter when he did?

_My girlfriend told me_

And every time he thought of redemption, Tai _always_ thought of her. The girl who'd put everything on the line for him. Who'd let him in when she kept everyone else out. The one he'd give it all for. Sora. And she meant so much to him that sometimes he thought he lost his mind. How could he give up the one thing he had going for him? And how could she let him go so easily?

Had their relationship really been so fragile, so meaningless that the both of them could give up and call it quits with out so much as an argument?

But then he remembered how things actually went down. And how he left Sora no choice but to step aside. How _he_ had broken up with _her_ and how hurt she'd been then. How crushed she was and that knowing look in her eyes that spoke volumes. The way she stared at him, disappointed and broken. It haunted his dreams.

_I need time to deal with my issues_

Still, somewhere in the depths of his mind, for as much sympathy as Tai had for his ex, he held some resentment. Wasn't Sora the one that had pushed him to Mimi in the first place? Wasn't she the one who _insisted_ that they get involved. Shouldn't Sora have, on some level, expected this?

A knock on his door startled him. Kari had stopped checking in on him, she probably just stopped caring. And he hadn't had visitors since the last time Mimi had left. And he didn't expect her to come around.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't bother keeping the surprise (and a little distaste) out of his voice.

The blonde just nodded before stepping into the other guy's room. "Doing my girlfriend a favor." He answered honestly, walking to the couch in his friend's room.

The brunette ran a hand through his messier than usual hair. "Got it." He nodded, his voice a little strained.

"What's going on, man?" He asked. "What happened, Tai?" For better or worse, they would always be best friends. Whether they liked it or not, they'd always know the other better than anyone else.

Tai shrugged a shoulder. "Things are fucked up." He supplied, his voice emotionless.

"And you look like shit." Matt sighed, not understanding what could have led to Tai making such a bad decision.

Tai shook his head. "Yeah, _that's_ what I'm worried about right now." He scoffed.

Matt ran a hand through his hair and sat back. "Look we don't have to have a heart to heart here, okay?" The thought talking about his feelings with Tai made Matt a little queasy.

Tai ignored him and sat in his computer chair.

"I just kinda wanna know what happened, is all." Matt said with a shrug of his shoulder.

Tai looked over at the blonde. "Me and Sora broke up, man." He kept his voice neutral. "It happens."

The tone of his voice told Matt otherwise. "But to you guys? Come on, dude, it doesn't just happen when it comes—

"We aren't superman and wonder woman here, okay? Shit _happens_, people grow apart and it's life!" He interrupted in frustration. "And everyone just needs to move the fuck on." Tai grabbed the half empty beer bottle on the desk and puts it to his lips.

Matt shook his head at the brunette. "Dude, you really shouldn't be…" But the sentence just died on his lips. He's reminded that he has no right to tell Tai what to do. No authority whatsoever, especially since he dealt with a similar situation the same way.

Tai looked at him expectantly. "No grand lecture? Nothing to effect of "Tai getting drunk isn't the answer."?" He raised his eye brows in miserable amusement.

"No. More like get me a beer and I'll kick your ass at Halo." The blonde sighed. This was the only thing that Matt could think of to do, the only thing that made any sense given their relationship. He knew he wouldn't be able to get Tai to give up his drinking, in fact it would just have the opposite effect. Tai would just ask Matt to leave.

Tai's surprised to say the least but accepted the offer anyway. He doesn't need Matt to ask him what's wrong or tell him what he's doing is just hurting himself; he just needs the guy to be his friend. And while he doesn't know how to do that, playing a game of Halo seemed to be a harmless way to start. "All right." He mumbled.

Matt nodded. "No bitching either, when we play you go hard." He said with a smirk.

Tai laughed the first genuine laugh he's had in what feels like years. He remembered why they were such good friends, because Matt understood him like no one else. Which made his confusion even worse. What kind of friend develops feelings for his best friend's girlfriend? What kind of douche does that?

"Just bring your A game, man. Coz you'll need it." Tai retorted, momentarily letting go of everything that kept him up at night.

But as soon as he stepped out of his room, the feelings came back like a tidal wave. Crushing him underneath the pain and confusion.

Where was he supposed to go from here?

-x-

"Is it weird that Matt and Tai are under the same roof?" Kari questioned her boyfriend from her spot on the couch.

"And not fighting?" Tk supplied. "Yeah, I don't know, things seem too…" He trailed off at a loss for words.

Kari nodded. "Quiet? Calm? Peaceful?" She sighed. "I know, it worries me." She admitted, the movie on TV forgotten.

Tk put an arm around her shoulders. "And you still think this has to do with Mimi?" He asked.

Kari nodded again, but slightly unsure. "I, I think so. Maybe. I don't really know anymore." She confessed, her brother had become a mystery to her overnight. His drinking had become compulsive, his mood swings unbearable, she tiptoed around when she was home and avoided him at all costs.

Tk tucked a hand under the tiny brunette's chin. "Hey, talk to me." He murmured, seeing her change in demeanor. "I'm here for you, you know that." He tucked her hair behind her ear.

Slowly she met his gaze. "I'm scared for him, Tk." She whispered. Kari had thought that maybe breaking up with Sora was the best thing for Tai but he'd gone into a downward spiral since then. She'd never seen her brother so lost, so _helpless_. "I wish I could help him but he just he won't let me and I'm just afraid that…" Kari knew that she could just be being dramatic but from what she'd seen the past couple of weeks, this just wasn't _going away_.

Tk frowned, something that he didn't do often, something that just didn't suit him. "I didn't know you felt this way." He touched her cheek. "But I think that you need to worry less about it."

Kari looked away from him. "I just can't." She said softly. "He's my brother and I love him and I want him to be happy." And it was all she wanted. Just for Tai to be the person he used to be.

Tk cupped the side of her face. "I know and believe me I know how hard it is." He was probably one of the few people that understood the most, having been through it with Matt. "But this is something he obviously needs to figure out on his own." He said honestly.

Kari knew he was right. What he said made sense and was completely true. But it didn't change the fact that she wanted Tai to _talk_ to her. "He's drinking a lot, you know." She said quietly.

Tk ran a hand through his hair. "Babe, he's a guy, he's gonna drink." He said dismissively. "He's going through something and it's gonna take time." Tk doesn't want Kari to stress over something she has no control over.

And he's really beginning to resent Tai for putting her through it.

Kari isn't convinced by his claim but drops the subject nonetheless. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said anyway. "Do you really think Sora and Tai broke up because of "irreconcilable differences?" like Tai told you?" She wanted to know his opinion on this subject.

"We keep going around in circles, Kar." Tk pointed out. "Yeah, yeah I do. But I told you that already." He knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

She grimaced. "I just think there's more to it then that." She'd made that clear enough.

"But we aren't digging around to find out, _right_?" There wasn't a single thing in the world that could get Tk involved in the mess this had become. "I mean it, Kari, so far we've been out of the line of fire. And I want to keep it that way." His voice was firmer than she'd ever heard it.

She knew there was no arguing with him, even she had wanted to. "For the record, I wasn't saying that." She said honestly. "I just…I kind of just wanted some answers." She shrugged.

He pulled her to his chest, kissing the side of her forehead. "Give him time, baby." Tk said into her hair. "I'm sure he'll come around."

-x-

Mimi had laid awake all night, thoughts and doubts swimming through her head. The minute her eyes would close, she'd see things that she just wished would go away. Remember what happened to her just a few weeks ago and that would bring back thoughts of the fact that he was still out there. And everything she'd gone through, could happen again.

_Most days, I try my best to put on a brave face_

She also knew that this thing with Matt, she'd gone into it vulnerable and scared. She used him, in a way, as a security blanket. A reason not to be alone, a distraction. He'd take her away from it all, everything that plagued her in the dead of night, and he'd save her. Over and over and over again. And god, she needed that. Mimi needed him more than she liked to admit but couldn't help but feel guilty.

She didn't know if she'd ever get over this, if she'd ever be normal again. Hell, she didn't even know if she'd be able to sleep in her own bed again. But Mimi just couldn't help but wonder, when all was said and done, she'd find those feelings of resentment were still there. Buried and stowed, but there nonetheless. And if those resurfaced, where would it leave them? Where would she go from there?

They had never actually _talked_ about how badly Matt had hurt her in those months that he'd been unavailable. How incredibly stupid and worthless she'd felt when he'd left her. How confused and rejected she'd been when she saw him move on so quickly. And how completely lost she was with out him. She never understood his reasons for not telling her and she just couldn't bring herself to ask.

_But inside, my bones are cold and my heart breaks_

Because another reason she'd been so keen on going back into a relationship with Matt was under a deluded idea that she owed him something. Matt saved her life and she loved him for it. But did that mean that she only loved him _because_ of it? How can something be real if she wasn't sure if he ever meant it in the first place. And how can she believe in something that had been broken so long ago?

And Mimi just wished she could talk to someone about them. Maybe not Matt just yet but anyone. Anyone who would be able to understand and maybe offer her some perspective. But there wasn't anyone. She didn't have a single person she could go to right now with her concerns. Zoe was MIA, Tai was holed up in his bedroom, Kari and Tk vowed to stay out of it and Sora needed _her_.

_But everyone keep looking to me to be strong and to fight_

Mimi knew she barely had herself together some days, did everything she could do from falling apart. And she loved that she could be here for Sora and that Sora was finally starting to kind of get over Tai. But Mimi just didn't think she had any right to give anyone advice or try to cheer anyone up when she felt so crappy inside.

Her doubts and fears kept Mimi staring at the ceiling until the sun began to rise in the sky. But as she struggled to keep those thoughts at bay, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by fatigue. And as her eye lids dropped and her fears floated away, a disturbing sound jolted her awake.

The doorbell.

Mimi looked to the redhead beside her, sleeping more peacefully than she'd ever seen her. She looked trouble-free and Mimi had inkling that in Sora's dream world, her and Tai were still together. Probably getting married or something along those lines. And the thought alone made her heart ache. Mimi wished Sora could be happy again but she wished the same thing for herself too.

_But I'm just surviving._

The doorbell rang obnoxiously again.

Grumbling and grouchy, she rolled out of bed and padded down the steps. She hoped that the person behind the door had a good reason for disturbing her best friend so early in the morning. Looking through the peep hole she recognized the blonde on the other side.

Sighing, she opened the door. How was it that he knew exactly when to show up sometimes? And other times he had no fucking clue.

"Hey baby." Matt smiled, dipping to catch her lips.

Given her recent musings, Mimi doesn't respond. But he doesn't really notice. "Hi." She raised a hand and let him in.

"Sora asleep?" He questioned, peering around for the redhead.

Mimi nodded. "Seven in the morning, babe. Yeah she's asleep." She was determined to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

He stared at her for a moment. "You okay?" Matt asked, running a hand up her arm.

Was she okay? How could she even answer a question like that? "Sure, yeah." She gave him a smile.

The way he looked at her then, his dark pools of blue staring right _through_ her, made her lose her breath. "You're lying."

-x-

**A/N:** School's a bitch and that's all I will say. NO excuses this time, just a simple I'm sorry and please understand my _writer's block_. I can't bring myself to write sometimes and it's getting harder. Whatever.

**Anyway,** I guess this was a bit of a filler chapter with some important stuff subtly thrown in. Case in point: The conversation between **Z&Ken**, beginning of something. Another example: The **Takari** scene, points out Tai's developing drinking habit. How things are just going downhill for him. And the scene at the end, to show that Mimi didn't go into this relationship with Matt with out doubts. I think the chapter before brushed off the stalker scare as nothing and that's not the way it is at all, **Mimato's **relationship is the aftermath of it. And Mimi's beginning to wonder if it's a bad thing.

I **hope** this was worth the wait and a little piece of not that important information: I think this is only going to have thirty chapters (going by MY chapter count, not FF's) so I _think_ after six more chapters, this will finally be finished. Anything more would just be drawing this out unnecessarily and it would get really boring. I wouldn't want that to happen because this story is my pride and joy.

**The Soundtrack—**

_When it Isn't Like it Should Be_: **Saves the Day** (Chapter title, no lyrics)  
_By The Way:_ **Theory of a Deadman ft Chris Daughtry **(Lyrics at the very beginning)  
_Bottom of a Bottle_: **Smile Empty Soul **(Tai's lyrics)  
_Sweet Silver Lining:_ **Kate Voegele **(Mimi's lyrics)

Like always, please **review**!

Ciao!  
-Chris

**P.S!** **Read**&Review my other stories.

-x-


	27. She Paints Me Blue

**Chapter 25**: _She Paints Me Blue_

_And you're my good feeling, I'm kneeling  
__Inside my room, she paints me blue  
__And you are my reason, for breathing  
__Inside my room, she paints me blue_

-x-

They stood in the middle of the Takenouchi living room, engaged in a fierce staring contest. He wouldn't relent his gaze and she couldn't bear to lower hers. And so they stood, face to face, with nothing to say. His last words were hanging in the air, thick and uncomfortable, almost tangible.

She opened her mouth a few times, only to close it again. He'd said his piece and now was waiting for some kind of answer. "I came here to talk to Sora, but it can wait." He doesn't seem annoyed, just patient. "So tell me." He jutted his chin towards her.

"It's nothing, trust me." And it probably was just nothing, weren't they meant to be? Didn't they go through hell just to end up here? So why in the world was she tempting the fates?

He isn't convinced, after nearly a year, he knew her. "You're not gonna lie to my _face_, are you?" Matt asked his voice slightly harder than it was before.

Mimi wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm not lying." She mumbled and honestly believed it too. "I'm just tired." Which could be a real good reason for her morbid thoughts, lack of sleep.

Yes, it was the easy way out. And yes, it wasn't likely but if it put off this conversation to another day then she'd take it.

"Mimi, I don't wanna push you, but…" Matt doesn't finish his sentence. He just let die off.

Mimi sighed. "Then _don't_ push me." She said seriously.

He nodded slowly. "Fine." His answer was tightlipped with repressed anger.

She kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go get Sora." Mimi said, turning away from him.

"We're gonna have to talk about it." He said to her back, his voice halting her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I know." Mimi said softly. "But not right now, okay?" She asked with her back still turned.

"Okay." And it was all Matt could say, they were playing by her rules right now. He didn't really have much of a choice.

Mimi ran a hand through her long brown hair. "Thank you." She said before retreating up the stairs.

Matt took a seat on the sofa, he knew it was way too early for Sora. She'd bitch and moan about it for fifteen minutes, but she'd eventually get over it. He really needed to talk to her and it couldn't wait. He'd come here to do just that but as he ran a hand over his face, he couldn't help but feel all the more troubled. His interaction with Mimi left him uneasy. She was hiding something from him, and granted he was kind of hiding something from her, but that didn't quell his worries.

Matt heard a string of curses as his eyes met with Sora's grumbling form trudging down the stairs. When her eyes met his, she shot him a menacing glare. "You better be dying, Ishida." She growled.

Matt chuckled, with a temper as fiery as her hair, Sora was one tough girl. It was probably why it was so hard for her to let anyone in. "Come sit, we need to talk." He patted the spot next to him.

She rolled her eyes, but took a seat next to him anyway. "You woke me up at seven in the morning to _talk_?" She demanded.

"Yes." He admitted unabashedly.

"Matt, seriously?" She was so tired of his constant shit. As if she didn't have enough to deal with as it is. Couldn't he for once be sympathetic towards someone but himself?

Matt frowned slightly. "I'm here for you, Sor." He mentioned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Just please, let me be?" He grazed his thumb against her bare shoulder.

She looked up at him. "That's what you came here for?" She asked her tone now a little vulnerable.

Well, shit. No it wasn't, but Matt knew if he had any decency in him at all he'd say it was. After all, that's what he should've come here to do anyway. Not pile on more problems. "'Course, Red." He answered.

Sora bit down on her lower lip, keep it from trembling. She knew that if she gave in to Matt, told him everything, she'd end up breaking down. Becoming a mess of tears and God she didn't want that again. "I…" She contemplated one more time, letting him in.

Matt stared at her patiently, his cool blue gaze understanding.

"I'm fine." She chickened out.

Matt shook his head. "You're not." He said forcefully. "You're hurting, baby. I know you are." He tilted her chin up to look at him. "And that's normal because if you didn't care? If you were _fine_, it would mean you didn't have feelings for Tai to begin with." Matt said, quite articulately, into her crimson brown eyes.

Sora was a little surprised at his words. Matt had always been the guy who could _never_ talk about his feelings, he could never open up. Anything close to the heart was a direct violation of his internal code. And hear he was talking about love and hurt as if he did it all the time.

"And I know you did, Sora. You still do." The conviction in his voice brought repressed tears to Sora's eyes.

"It really hurts, Matt." Her voice came out hoarse and strained. "And it just feels like I've got this, this _hole_, where Tai used to be and I can't do a thing about it." Sora's voice was so light, Matt could barely hear it.

But he does and he wished he could save her from it all. "Baby, I'm so sorry." He gathered her into his arms, holding her close to his body. He felt white hot anger pumping in his veins and all of it for Tai. Matt briefly wondered if it was how Tai had felt, when he'd put Mimi relatively through the same thing. And then he recalled their fight and he realized how deserved it was.

Because right now? All Matt wanted to do was drive his fist into Tai's face until it wasn't recognizable. "Don't do it." Sora's voice brought him back from his musings.

"W-what?" He questioned, as she pulled her face away, her tears leaving spots on his shirt.

Sora didn't bother wiping away her tear tracks. "What you want to do right now. Beat the shit out of Tai or whatever." She'd read his mind. Completely and totally. "Don't do it. I don't want that." She tried hard to keep her voice steady, but there was so much emotion in it that she just couldn't.

Matt's eyes widened slightly. "Uh, well I wasn't gonna." He said sheepishly. "But yeah. I was thinking about it." Matt shrugged a shoulder. He wouldn't though, mostly because not only would it hurt Sora, but Mimi would probably _kill _him for it. And being in Mimi's good graces, was really important to Matt right now.

A very small, barely noticeable, smile broke out on her face. "I know." She put a hand on his shoulder. "And God, I love you for it. But please, just be my friend?" Sora requested.

He pulled her back to his arms, comfortably settling her against him. "I can do that." Matt said into her hair. "I'll always be here for you, you know that right?"

She rested her head against his chest. "Sure." Sora nodded. "But I'm not first anymore, huh?" Her tone wasn't bitter or resentful, not really even sad, just nostalgic.

Matt's initial response would've been to vehemently deny her claim. But as he thought about it, he knew she was right. "I…it isn't a contest, Sora." He answered feebly. "You're always gonna be one of my best friends." Possibly his only best friend.

Sora raised her hand and closed it over the arm tucked under her chin. "I'm not offended, Matt." She told him honestly. "Things are different then they were before and that's perfectly fine." She said softly.

"Sora, it isn't different between us." Matt persisted.

Sora gave a small chuckle. "But it is. You don't have to be my hero anymore." She knew he had a habit of always rescuing her. He'd always looked out for her since they were kids and knowing that he couldn't take her away from all this probably made him feel helpless. "You've got to be that for Mimi, now." And Sora knew that was a full time job.

"But I love that I can be that guy for _you_." And truth be told, Matt wasn't sure anyone else could. Sora simply wouldn't be able to let them. "Nothing has to be different." He didn't understand what was so final now that hadn't been the first time. This conversation hadn't taken place when him and Mimi first started dating, what was the big deal now?

Sora shook her head as best she could under his arm. "Matt, Mimi needs you, okay?" Mimi did need him, and sure Sora needed someone too but Mimi needed him more. She'd been through more than a bad break up and it would take a long time to get her back together.

"But you do too, Sor." If it came down to choosing, Matt just wasn't sure who he'd pick.

Of course, Sora would _never_ ask him to do that. "Please, Matt? Just leave it alone?" She wasn't going to talk to him about this. She'd made up her mind a while ago. "I'm gonna deal with this one day at a time. And you…" Sora trailed off, not sure if wanted to say what came next.

After a moment of silence, Matt prodded her shoulder. "I?" He questioned about where she left off.

Sora took a deep breath. "You, Matt, you need to learn how to open up to someone besides me." And there it was, the God's honest truth. She loved that she could be the person that Matt felt the most comfortable confiding in, but it just wasn't her place anymore.

Matt was taken aback by her statement. "Yeah, you're right. You have enough to deal with, with out—

"No!" Sora jumped out of his hold to look into his eyes. "That isn't what I meant at _all_!" She defended. "I just mean, Matt, you're so great. And the only reason I want you to open up to Mimi is so that she'll see it." Sora reached a hand out to close over his cheek. "You know that you're closed off nature and lack of communication is what led to the crap that happened with you and her before." She'd warned him; from the very beginning that it was his inability to trust Mimi would lead to their steady decline. And it did.

"No, that was Kira." Matt mumbled.

Sora gave him an exasperated glance, dropping her hand from his cheek. "If you would've told her, she would've supported you." Sora said firmly and she believed every word. If there was one thing Mimi wasn't, it was a quitter. "But you didn't and it turned out horrible." She reminded him.

Once again, they started out talking about her and ended up talking about him. And it wasn't what Matt had come here to discuss. And he especially didn't come here to change his relationship with Sora.

Actually, Matt had come here to do exactly what Sora accused him of doing. He'd come here to share something with Sora that he wouldn't have with anyone else. He wasn't willing to tell anyone else. He just needed to talk to _Sora_.

And that's what Sora had meant all along. "I…get it." He said finally.

Sora's eyes widened. "You do?" She asked.

Matt nodded. "I do. I get what you mean now." Finally, he understood. He relied on Sora far more than she relied on him. Here he was worrying how she'd get on with out him, when he really should be asking himself how the hell he'd learn to open up to someone besides her. Because when it came to the really heavy things, Sora was all he had. "My relationship with Mimi, it won't be able to move forward until I depend on you less."

Matt understood now that by always going to Sora first, in a way he was cheating on Mimi. Because all he gave her was the physical part of him, the outward displays of affection. Everything else, the emotional part, his heart in a sense, he'd given to Sora. A _long_ time ago. And now? Now that he was ready, she was giving it back.

"This doesn't mean that we'll stop being friends." He said, his voice was hard and honest. "You're _important_ to me, Sor. You always will be." Matt said simply.

Sora felt her eyes getting wet all over again. "Matt, I love you." This time, she threw her arms around him. Mostly out of pure joy that he was finally beginning to give his all to Mimi. Because Sora really wanted this to work out for them. Yeah, she had her doubts but it didn't mean that she didn't want them to be happy. "But I need you to do something for me, okay?" Sora asked.

Matt gave a theatrical sigh. "As if you haven't asked for enough." He joked, with a handsome grin on his face.

She shoved his shoulder. "Go slow?" She asked. "I know you don't wanna hurt her, but she isn't all there right now." And how could anyone be, so soon after something as horrible as what Mimi went through. "Please, don't ask for more than she can give." Sora really did love Mimi pretty much like a sister, she didn't want the girl to go through anything more than she already had.

Matt reached over to ruffle her hair. "You got it Red." Matt knew that his relationship with Mimi happened incredibly fast. A part of him wondered if it was because the brunette had been vulnerable at the time and couldn't help but feel as if he took advantage of her. "I know you think I did this all wrong and you're probably right, Sor. But I…I love Mimi." It was the first time he'd voiced that to Sora and he wasn't sure if she even believed him.

But when Sora didn't start laughing, Matt knew that at least she didn't find him ridiculous. "I do." He said for good measure.

"I'm really glad, Matt." Sora didn't really need to hear much more. She was still a little worried about their relationship but Matt had just proved to her that he was determined this time. He won't take Mimi for granted this time. And honestly? Sora had enough to worry about and from now on, she was just going to let the two of them handle it themselves. Hopefully, it would work out for the best.

Matt pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You helped get me here, Red." He admitted. "But I need you to do one more thing for me."

"What?" She asked.

"You promise you'll talk to _me_, when you're ready?" Matt knew Sora was alone right now and it was going to be hard for her. He just wanted to make it a little easier.

Sora didn't know if she ever would be ready to talk to _anyone_, really, about how she felt. But she looked up at him anyway. "Yeah, yeah I'll try." It was the best she could promise it.

And Matt accepted that. "You'll be okay, Sora." He made her a promise of his own.

-x-

"Okay, I need coffee." Sora announced after about an hour into their conversation.

Matt nodded, letting her get up from their current position. "You want me to make you some?" Sora offered.

He shook his head. "No, I'm gonna go up and check on Mimi." He decided. "Make sure she's sleeping okay."

Sora smiled. "Good." She approved. "But just so you know, I'm willing to bet she'll be staring at the ceiling. Wide awake." She said with a raised eye brow.

A quizzical look passed over his face. "Why?" Matt asked confusedly.

"It's what she did for most of last night." Sora shrugged. "I figure, she can't sleep unless you're there." She answered.

Matt winced slightly. Sure, it was nice that he could be there for Mimi and that she trusted him as much as she seemed to, but he wished that she wasn't in so much pain. That she could get to sleep alone with out being haunted by the memories of her horrible ordeal. "I…I'm just gonna go." He pointed at the stairs.

"Sure, I'll be down here." Sora said, disappearing in to the kitchen.

Matt bounded up the steps towards Sora's room. He knew her house almost as well as he knew his own, having known the redhead since they were kids. The door was half open, the morning light shining on to the carpet. Matt knocked lightly, to make his presence known, the last thing he wanted was to scare Mimi. He didn't want to sneak up on her. When she didn't seem to acknowledge him, he stepped inside.

As Sora had predicted, her eyes were trained on the ceiling, her hands folded over her stomach. Carefully, Matt walked over to her, sitting next to her on the edge of Sora's bed. He put a hand over her hip. "You okay?" He asked softly.

_I can't find a wall to pin this on_

Slowly, she lowered her gaze to meet his. "Yeah, sure." She answered half heartedly, hazel eyes moist.

He shook his head. "Ah, no you're not." He contradicted. "You were crying…" Matt noticed, grazing his thumb over her cheek. "Hope it wasn't coz of me."

Mimi sniffed. "Yeah, I was." She admitted. "But it wasn't because of you." She answered.

"I don't wanna push you." Matt repeated. "I really don't, but baby, if there's something wrong. Would you please tell me?"

She looked away from him. "Will you take me to Prom?" She asked after a minute.

_They're all coming down since I found you_

Her request stunned the hell out of him. "Uh, yes? But…Mimi, I…" He was at a loss for words. He just didn't understand what something as trivial as Prom had to do with anything.

Mimi put a hand over his. "I just wanna feel normal, okay?" She'd given it a lot of thought. She needed to get her life back together. First and foremost, she needed to get things back to the way they were. Because if she didn't then _he _would be winning, she'd be giving him more control than he already had. And God, that was the _last_ thing she wanted.

Everything else, including her doubts about Matt, would have to come after. "Okay, yeah." Matt knew there was more to it than that. But he didn't want her to clam up and turn away. He needed to tread slowly and carefully, because he was on his _last_ chance.

"I know that I'm not making much sense." Mimi said helplessly. "And it's gotta be hard on you and I'm sorry for that but—

_I just wanna be where you are tonight_

Matt put a finger to her lips. "You do what you need to for you." He said firmly. "I love you, Mimi. I don't really know if you believe me yet, but I'm going to prove it." He moved his hand to cup her cheek.

She felt like crying all over again. She just didn't get how Matt could be so understanding. "It's not that I don't believe you, Matt. It's just I don't know. I'm not sure of anything anymore." She whispered.

"Well you figure out whatever it is you need to and I'll just be here." He promised. "I'm _not_ gonna fuck this up, Mimi. Not this time." And Matt knew he didn't have all the answers, he knew that he couldn't predict the future, he wasn't sure if anything was certain. But with everything he had in him, he was going to _try_.

_I run in the dark looking for some light_

Mimi looked into his deep blue eyes with her wet ones. "Thank you, Matt." She said sincerely and she meant it. Maybe all this was too soon, he'd hurt her real bad the last time, but if there was one thing that was painfully evident, it was that he wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

He leaned over her, lips above hers. "You're welcome." He breathed before kissing her.

She reached a hand around his neck and the other into his hair, pulling him just a little closer to her.

_And how will we know if we just don't try?_

He pulled away to stare at her. "You haven't slept all night." He frowned.

Mimi nodded sheepishly. "Not really." She agreed.

"You wanna go back to my house? Let Sora have her bed back?" He grinned.

Mimi contemplated it for a moment. "Can't you just stay here? With me?" She asked instead. "I don't wanna leave Sora here alone and she isn't coming back to bed." She continued.

_We won't ever know…_

Matt hesitated but eventually gave in. "Yeah, 'course baby." He moved over her, stopping for a second to steal a kiss, before rolling on to his back beside her. "Sora says you can't sleep with out me." He smirked.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Don't let it go to your head, hotshot, it isn't even like _that_." But who was she kidding? It was exactly like that. She needed him. "Did you, in that speech before, say you loved me?" She scooted a little closer to him.

He outstretched his arm, allowing her to put her head on his chest. "Yeah, so? You've heard it before." Matt pointed out.

She nodded against his shirt. "Yeah but, it's been a while." She said honestly. "I don't know if I can say back this time, Matt. I hope that's okay." Mimi said quietly.

Matt wrapped his arm around her, nuzzling his cheek in her hair. "It is." He sighed. "I told you, do what you need to, Mimi, I'll be here."

She closed her eyes, feeling tired for the first time in two days. "You could be the one for me, Matt." She yawned. "I just have to figure it out." She said, her voice light and sleepy.

He chuckled softly. "I hope I am, Mimi. I really do."

_So let me light up the sky, light it up for you  
L__et me show you why, I would die for you._

-x-

"Nice of you to finally get in." Tk called from their family living room.

His sister whirled around, her long blonde hair flying in the process. "You scared me." She put a hand over her heart in emphasis.

He looked at her amusedly, sitting back in his armchair. "Come, sit, _explain_." He said with a smirk.

"You just looked so much like Matt, it's scary." She said, eyeing him warily. "Here, I came, I'm sitting, but as for the explaining…" She trailed off from across him. "Don't hold your breath."

Tk merely crossed his arms over his chest, his Matt-like smirk still in place. "You'll tell me, Zoe. You can't resist." He said confidently.

"This new cocky attitude of yours, I've seen it before. On a certain brother, one of who is enough." She said with a mock glare.

"Come on Z, you've been so out of it lately." Tk sighed, now less playful and more serious. "Out all the time, so secretive. Is it, I mean, are you okay, at least?" He was genuinely concerned.

Zoe's slightly cold demeanor melted, a small smile on her face. "Awe Teeks, you worried about me?" She teased.

Tk grinned, a bit embarrassed. "Well, you're my sister and…" He mumbled.

"And?"

Tk shrugged a shoulder. "And I dunno, I just wanna know if you're okay." He said honestly.

Zoe's smile widened, dimples poking through her cheeks. "Tk, that's really sweet." She said, leaning over to peck his cheek. "But I'm fine. Better then fine, actually." And it was the truth, Zoe hadn't felt so good since she could remember. And a great deal of that credit went to a certain raven haired, blue eyed, genius.

Tk let out a breath of relief. "I'm glad Zoe, I am." He said, mostly glad that she wasn't in any kind of trouble. "You wanna tell me what it is that has you walking on sunshine?" He grinned.

Zoe laughed. "I'm pretty cheery these days, huh?" She mused.

"I wouldn't know, you're hardly ever here." He ribbed.

She rolled her light blue eyes. "Hey now, in my defense you've been pretty caught up yourself." She raised a blonde eye brow at him.

Tk looked away sheepishly. "Yeah, touché." He'd been pretty caught up _with_ Kari lately. After all, it had taken him this long to even confront Zoe about her growing absence to the house. "But really, Zoe, what is it?" He asked curiously.

"Ugh you Ishidas, just so _nosy_." She reached out to shove his shoulder.

Tk chuckled. "Hey, you're one of us, you can't use it derogatorily." He mentioned, not failing to observe that she'd once again evaded the subject.

"Okay, I guess you're right about that." She conceded. "But speaking of nosy, how _are_ things between you and Little K?" She asked, sitting back in her seat.

Tk shook his head. "Good, well great actually, she's really– wait a minute!" He exclaimed. "No, no. We were talking about you!" He marveled at her ability to avoid, God the girl was good. "Seriously Zoe, if what's going on is good, then let me in on the secret." He wasn't going to let go of this one, not when she was trying so hard to hide it.

She bit her lip. Dead giveaway. "Spit it out, Z." Tk urged.

"Tk, I would rather not." She said quietly. "Honestly, dude, not now." She made to get up.

Tk put a hand on her knee. "Zoe, you _can_ trust me." Blue met blue as he steadied her gaze with his. "I won't say anything. I won't even tell anyone, if that's what you want."

She sighed, obviously Tk wasn't going to give up. And she promised Ken she'd call him as soon as she got home. Poor guy was probably burning a hole in his floor by now. "I don't want to say, Tk and I really have to—

Tk interrupted by shaking his head. "Nope, you can't go till you give in." He said seriously. "I mean I can sit here all day, I don't have plans. You, on the other hand, look like you're already late."

Zoe glared at him. "You've now gone from cute to annoying, Tk. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." She said, acid on her tongue.

"Nope. See, I don't know if you ever noticed this but I'm a pretty big Mama's boy. And she made me promise I'd take care of you." He told her. "I take my mommy's word _very_ seriously." He was completely bullshitting now, believably of course, but bullshitting nonetheless. He couldn't care less about what his mom thought, she was never around. And she hadn't once directly told Tk to watch out for Zoe. Nancy really didn't care.

But Zoe didn't know that.

"Your mom said that?" She asked, her voice softer now, more exposed.

Ah crap. Now he felt bad. "Yeah, she wants you to be safe." He said quickly. "Okay, so what is it?"

Zoe sighed, moment of truth time.

She would do it quick and easy, like ripping off a band aid. She'd drop the news on him, then runaway, let him digest the news on his own time. "I'm seeing Ken." She blurted out.

His eye brows shot up. "Wait, what?" He asked.

"Oh, you heard me, Tk. I'm _seeing_ Ken." She repeated irritably.

He stared at her for a moment, then with out warning, broke out into laughter. "That's it?" He asked between breaths. "The big news? The buildup? Just to say, you're dating Ichijoji?"

Zoe scowled at him. "Don't be a jerk, Tk. It's not becoming." She kicked his shin before pushing off the sofa.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry." He got out as his laughter began to abate. "I'm sorry for laughing, Z. I'm really happy for you." He said to her back.

She turned around for a brief second. "Thank you, Tk." She nodded. "But keep it a secret?" Zoe requested.

Tk nodded immediately. "Sure, you can trust me, Zoe. I mean it." He knew he said it before, but he really wanted Zoe to believe him.

She smiled again, a graceful and grateful one. "I do, Tk. So thanks." She gave him a wink before leaping up the steps.

-x-

"You know three o clock in the afternoon on a Saturday, isn't exactly happy hour." His sister announced from his doorway.

Tai barely looked at her. "Very astute." He muttered.

"Whatever, Tai." Kari rolled her eyes. "I didn't come to make small talk; I just wanted to tell you that you might wanna get dressed." She sighed; she was done trying to rationalize Tai's behavior. He had his life to live and she had hers.

"Why?" He snorted.

"Because someone's here to see you. God knows why." She said through gritted teeth. "You're so much less than the person you are, Tai. And it really just hurts." She felt her eyes moistening before she left his room.

Tai sighed loudly before pushing off his bed and padding his way towards his and Kari's adjoining bathroom. His gaze fell on his reflection before him, what a sight to see. His five o clock shadow was rapidly progressing into more than just stubble, his hair was grown out and unkempt, and he could see the makings of a beer gut. What the _fuck_ was he doing to himself?

Splashing water over his face, Tai grabbed his jeans from the hook off the door and stuffed his legs into them. From the same place he pulled a white t-shirt over his head. Quickly running a comb through his hair, he made to leave the bathroom. When he opened the door, his "visitor" had made herself comfortable on his bed.

"Mimi?" He asked half in disbelief and half in amusement.

"In the flesh and boy have you been incommunicado lately." She scolded in her first breath, getting off Tai's bed and striding over to him.

He couldn't help but grin as she scrunched her nose in obvious distaste. "Have I?" Tai asked, running a hand through his hair.

She nodded. "Yes and why?" She asked, hands poised on her hips.

He shrugged a shoulder. "I just figured you had enough to deal with." He mumbled.

Mimi raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "Bull shit." She said, her tone level with his. "Something's off between us." She pointed between herself and him. "And I want to know what."

Another half shrug. "Just needed some time to myself." Tai answered feebly, refusing to make eye contact.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, still skeptic. "And a simple phone call along the lines of "Hey Meems, I'm not dead" was too far out of the way?"

God, it was nice to see someone besides himself, but she grating on his very last nerve. "Mimi, I just broke up with _Sora._ The girl I thought I was gonna marry someday, don't you get that?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh or dump on her problems, but he just didn't know what else to say. "And I'm sorry if I can't be there all the time but you have Matt now, so…" He trailed off, trying to ignore the look of utmost hurt on her face.

Mimi's frowned deepened. "I…Tai, I didn't I just." She was at a loss for words. How could Tai, the same guy who'd helped her get through _so_ much, be so…unkind? "I just meant that I miss you, is all." She said, her voice constrained with unshed tears.

"Aw fuck, Mimi." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration before turning away from her. "See, this is exactly what I didn't wanna do!" He was more mad at himself than anyone else.

"Then what! Tell me, Tai, what!" She begged, she couldn't lose him. Not like this, not ever. "You told me, you told me that day that you _said_ we were okay! Tai, please." It killed Mimi to see Tai like this but she thought that if she could just talk to him, like he did for her, it would be okay.

It just wasn't that simple.

Tai shook his head, pulling at the hair at the bottom of his neck. "Mimi, don't you get it? None of this is okay." Tai said miserably. "None of it. And it won't be. It isn't your fault but it's just all too _complicated._" He turned around, to face her but this time from a distance of a few feet.

She was at one end and he was at another, a metaphor for their current situation. "Tai, I just don't want to lose you. And I know you have some stuff going on but couldn't you just tell me? Maybe we could work it out…together?" Mimi pleaded, tears falling onto the floor.

"Look Mimi, you don't really need me anymore." He began. "You have Matt and I was just there until you guys found your way back. You have and my job is done—

"Stop saying that!" She interrupted with a strangled scream. "Just _stop_. God, you're so fucking important to me and you don't even see it." Her voice was shaking but her tone was hard.

Tai winced at the pain in her voice. The last thing he'd ever wanted was to hurt her, or anyone for that matter. "I'm sorry, but I just can't be there for you anymore. It's too much." It damn near killed him, but his relationship with her was unhealthy. It was high time he recognized it.

She glared through wet hazel eyes. "I don't _need_ you to be "there" for me. I want to be there for _you_!" She seethed, walking a few steps closer to him. "Can't you just let me help you?" She demanded.

"God, Meems. I wish I could explain it to you." He said mirthlessly. "But fuck it, I really shouldn't have to." Weren't all the signs there? What was Tai to do if Mimi just chose to ignore them.

"Explain _what_?" Mimi wouldn't bring herself to say it. "Let's pretend I'm retarded, go on, spell it out for me."

He chuckled sadly. "If I tell you, you'll run." Tai promised. "Believe me, you don't want to hear it."

She leveled her gaze with his. "Yeah? Try me." Mimi prompted.

Tai tilted his head back, running an aggravated hand over his face. "Can't you just go, Mimi? Seriously, this isn't worth it and we really shouldn't even be having this conversation." She was in no emotional state to be discussing something like this. If he had it his way, he'd have put her on some cruise around the Caribbean for a month.

Mimi stared at him. "I'm not going anywhere." She shrugged, trying hard to be nonchalant. However, her anger was trying to get the best of her. "I need to know, Tai, what I can do to fix this." She just didn't understand how she was supposed to repair something when she didn't even know what was broken.

"Nothing, Mimi. You can't do anything." He said simply. "Sorry." He apologized again.

"We're going in circles, Tai! Please, just God, tell me what is so different between us that we can't ever go—

"I think I _love_ you, Mimi! That's what's different!" Tai yelled and as soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he could take them back.

Because all she did was stare at him with wide hazel eyes, shock, confusion and relief all fading against her features.

_You're my good feeling, I'm kneeling.  
__Inside my room, she paints me blue…again._

-x-

**A/N:** Cliffhanger-ish? I think a little because no one's going to know Mimi's reaction until the next chapter. Sorry! Will she be awkward? Understanding? Did she see it coming? Will she want nothing to do with Tai? Or is she going to pretend like he didn't say anything? Anyway, it was kinda shitty of Tai to pile all that on Mimi, right? But the guy kind of had no choice, she backed him into a corner and we all know better than to deny Mimi's powers of persuasion! She's too cute to deny!

I don't really know how I feel about this **chapter**, my case of writer's block seems to be stretching on _permanent_. And I'm kinda like…dude when will I be **inspired**! I don't wanna write a half ass chapter, which is why I don't update as frequently, but even after three re-writes, I'm still unhappy. Whatever.

_Rant Over._

**Speaking of Songs**- The Chapter title (plus the beginning and end lyrics) come from a song called _She Paints Me Blue_ by **Something Corporate**, real old song, but great. And the Mimato lyrics are from a song called _Light Up the Sky_ by **Yellowcard**. The lyrics are really sweet and such a great dedication song, I _never_ get tired of it.

Okay, well _read_ and **review**!

Ciao!

-Chris

**P.S**: Stop _fav'ing_ with out **reviewing**! I _hate_ getting messages in my inbox that say so and so has favorited your story yet there is no review to show for it! I'd rather you **didn't** read my story at all. **Thanks**.


	28. Where the Lines Overlap

-x-

**Chapter 26: **_Where the Lines Overlap_

_Chasing patterns across a personal map  
__And making pictures  
__Where the lines overlap  
__Yeah, where the lines overlap_

-x-

After putting to rest the inner struggle she'd been having the whole way there, Mimi finally let her fist collide with the wood in front of her. The outcome? A light but audible _knock_. One she hoped wouldn't be answered by a certain blue eyed boyfriend. Since she was never good at lying and especially lying straight to his face. Convincing _him_ she was okay, when she was so clearly _not_, would be an impossible feat. And an explanation she was _not_ willing to give.

So the best thing? Well, that would be if a certain Matt Ishida just wasn't home.

When no one answers the door, Mimi takes the liberty of turning the doorknob herself. As expected, it's unlocked, willing anyone who wished to walk right in. "Hello?" She called, slightly uncomfortable at the eerie quietness of the rather large house.

She shuddered visibly before bounding up the spiral staircase, leading up to Matt, Zoe and Tk's rooms. It was a pretty safe bet to assume that neither Matt nor Tk was home, since she heard no noise coming from the TV room, where the two would be having loud matches of some sporting game whenever the two of them happened to be home together. Since that wasn't the case, Mimi was sure that at least one of them wasn't home. She hoped that _one_ was Matt. Because she'd been hiding too much from the blonde as it was, anything more would just be plain unfair.

Quietly, Mimi tiptoed across the hall, avoiding Matt's room all together. She was sure the gesture made her look absolutely ridiculous, but she did it anyway. Finally reaching Zoe's bedroom, Mimi put a hand on the doorknob and let out a deep breath. _Home free._

She turned the doorknob and let herself in, seeing the blonde gasp in surprise. "It's just me." Mimi announced, closing the door behind her.

Zoe, who had been in the middle of changing, pulled her t-shirt over her head. "Matt's not here." Came her muffled response. "He said you were at Tai's or something?" She asked, as her head resurfaced.

"Yeah, I'm not here to see Matt." Mimi said hastily, briskly walking over to the blonde. "I'm here to see you and we _need_ to talk." She stressed.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Is it serious?" She wondered.

Mimi took a minute before answering. "Nothing life threatening or stalker related." She specified her hand curling around the blonde's wrist.

Zoe let out a breath in relief. "Thank God." She sighed.

"But we have to go, we can't talk here." Mimi said.

A confused look passed over the blonde's face. "Why?" She asked.

Mimi shook her head. "Because, Matt could come home and I just can't run into him right now, okay?" She asked.

Zoe was reluctant. "Okay." She nodded, still skeptic.

"But M, if it's serious…" Zoe realized that their roles had just reversed. A few weeks ago, it was Zoe who had asked Mimi to keep a secret. Now, Mimi had come to ask her to return the favor.

"_Nothing_ life threatening." Mimi repeated, lightly tugging on the girl's wrist.

Zoe knew she owed it to Mimi to be there for her and give the brunette her trust. Since she'd asked the same of her. "Okay, let's go." She nodded.

Mimi smiled. "Thanks Z." She said gratefully, now pulling the girl behind her. "Were you going somewhere, by the way?"

A guilty look passed over Zoe's face. "Oh, yeah. But it can wait." After all, she was with Ken all the time anyway. And Mimi needed her.

"You sure?" Mimi asked distractedly as they headed down the stairs.

"Yeah, totally." She said, trying her hand at nonchalance.

Mimi, thankfully, didn't notice her change in tone. "Thanks again, Zoe." She said for emphasis.

Zoe nodded. "Yeah, it's no problem." She said honestly, slipping her feet into the flats at the door. "But out of curiosity, where are we going?" She asked.

Mimi shrugged. "I dunno, I just thought we'd figure it out on the way." She answered with a grin.

Zoe rolled her eyes but smiled. "Let's go." She hip bumped the girl out the door.

-x-

_Mimi stared at him. "I'm not going anywhere." She shrugged, trying hard to be nonchalant. However, her anger was trying to get the best of her. "I need to know, Tai, what I can do to fix this." She just didn't understand how she was supposed to repair something when she didn't even know what was broken._

"_Nothing, Mimi. You can't do anything." He said simply. "Sorry." He apologized again._

"_We're going in circles, Tai! Please, just God, tell me what is so different between us that we can't ever go—_

"_I think I __love__ you, Mimi! That's what's different!" Tai yelled and as soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he could take them back._

_Because all she did was stare at him with wide hazel eyes, shock, confusion and relief all fading against her features._

"_Is that all?" She asked a small smile on her face. _

"_W-what?" Tai stuttered as she walked closer._

_Mimi put a hand to his cheek. "I love you, too Tai. You know that." She gave a laugh. "You had me worried." She smiled._

_Aggravated and annoyed, Tai dropped Mimi's hand from his face. "Not that kind of love, Mimi." He got out through gritted teeth. "I mean, I'm __**in **__love with you!" He threw his hands up turned his back._

_Mimi was hoping he wouldn't say that, that maybe she heard wrong or misinterpreted. He loved her like she loved him, in that completely platonic way that was so special. "Tai…I…" She was at a loss for words._

"_I get it, Mimi. You love Matt." His voice came from behind his back. "You don't owe me—_

"_Tai, I…I'm sorry." She whispered. "I wish, but Tai you were supposed to and I'm not really—" Coherency wasn't going to come easy today, Mimi decided._

"_Let's not make this anymore than it is, okay?" He walked over to his bedroom door. _

_Mimi shook her head. "No, Tai. This __**is **__a big deal. And I want to talk about it." She said, her gaze unwavering._

_Tai opened the door and held it open. "I don't." He said flatly. "I think it's best if you just left, Mimi." He didn't want her to go, but her being here didn't help anything._

_Mimi remained rooted to her place. "You just said you love me, right?" She wanted to make sure she heard correctly. "Don't you think that's worth something? Or do you hand out "I love you's" like Halloween candy?" She asked, lips pursed, eye brows knitted._

_He tried not to smile at her determination. "It doesn't matter." He ran a tired hand over his face. "You don't love me, Mimi. And I don't want you to, anyway." He said honestly. No matter how Tai felt about Mimi, he didn't want her to give up Matt for him._

_It just wasn't fair to make her choose._

_Mimi felt her heart getting heavy. "But I do love you, Tai." She said feebly._

"_But not the same way, and that's okay." He promised, meeting her gaze. "I'm too messed up to love right now anyway." He tried to crack a smile, but he knew it probably looked all wrong._

"_Can't I help you?" She asked softly. "Anything at all?" She couldn't help but feel a little responsible. Not just for Tai's current state, but for his break up with Sora. And the pain Sora was going through now._

_Scratch that, Mimi felt really responsible for it. And she just wished she could make it better._

"_It isn't your fault." Tai said, practically reading her mind. "You didn't do anything, but be you." He shrugged a shoulder. _

_Before she knew, Mimi had bounded across the room and had her arms around the brunette. "Tai please don't do this." She begged in his ear. "Tai, you're like…you're like family and I don't wanna lose you." _

_He rubbed her back. "I think it's best if we don't see each other for a while, Mimi." Tai knew he was breaking her heart, but God, what was he supposed to do?_

_Either way, he lost. _

"_Don't say that, Tai." Mimi pleaded. "C'mon, you only think you love me, you really love—_

_He pulled her away from his chest. "You need to go." He interrupted. _

"_Tai, I—_

_Tai shook his head. "Seriously, Mimi. Go." He jerked his head towards the open doorway._

_Tears sprang up in her eyes and Mimi cursed herself for being so emotional. "Tai, is that really what you want?" She asked, trying to steady her voice._

_Tai didn't look at her. "It's what I want." He answered. He fell short of saying "it's what you need" because he didn't want her to feel any worse than she already did._

_She didn't spare a second glance before walking out of the door, "Goodbye, Mimi." She heard him say, his voice sad but certain._

Ending her story, Mimi looked at Zoe. The look on the blonde's face said it all. "What the hell?" She asked. "And that's it? Just like that?" She demanded.

Mimi nodded solemnly. "That's it, just like that." She echoed.

Zoe shook her blonde head. "He drops the _L_ Bomb then tells you to go?" She was in utter disbelief. "Tell me this is a joke, M." She begged.

"Wish I could, Zoe." Mimi said honestly. "I don't know what sucks more, the fact that Matt and Tai were like brothers or that Tai was one of my best friends." Mimi sighed, as her and Zoe sat on a park bench.

Zoe let out a low whistle but remained quiet for a few minutes, mostly to process the information she'd just received.

"What are you gonna do?" She finally asked.

Mimi shook her head. "I honestly don't know." She said with a frown. "It's all too much for me to handle." In the past month, she'd been broken up with, broken hearted, her house got broken into and now…_this_? It all seemed too soap operatic.

"Are you gonna tell Matt?" She asked cautiously.

"I don't know." Mimi answered again. She didn't know how she could tell him something like this with out it causing a rift between the boys. But on the other hand, how could she be expected to keep something like this from him? It just wasn't fair.

"He'll flip." Zoe said gravely.

Mimi ran a hand through her hair. "He'll kill him." She said frankly. "Matt sees red when it comes to me, he won't care if it's Tai." Given recent events, no one could begin to blame Matt for being protective.

Zoe nodded. "Face it, babe. The guy's in _love_ with you." She winked.

Mimi wished she could enjoy it. "So is Tai, apparently." She mumbled.

"Sorry, I can't be much help for this, Mi. I just…I don't know what to say." That was for sure. "I get why you can't go to Sora or Kari but I think they'd be better at the whole "advice thing" than me." She said frankly.

Mimi didn't blame her. "Don't worry about it, Z." She patted the girl's arm. "I just needed to vent."

"So, what do you think is gonna happen now?" Zoe asked.

Mimi shrugged a shoulder. "I really don't know." She admitted. "But one thing's for sure, everything's changed." She turned to look at the blonde.

Zoe nodded. "Maybe it's for the best." After all, nothing could stay the same forever.

Mimi wished she could believe that, but this was something that she never wanted it. Tai was always her go to guy, knight in shining armor, shoulder to cry on. He had been there for her when even Sora couldn't be, to lose that was like losing an appendage. She couldn't function properly. And God, she wished she could say she never saw this coming. She really did. But the truth was, all the signs were there, she just wanted to ignore them.

Suddenly, Mimi felt cold inside. "Where's Matt?" She asked, right now, that's all she wanted.

Zoe, sensing her change in demeanor, was quick to reply. "He had to take care of something, him and Tk. How about we go meet them?" She suggested brightly.

"Where are they?" Mimi asked.

Zoe got up. "You'll see." She promised, holding out a hand.

Reluctantly, Mimi took it. "Can't you just tell me?" She asked.

"Now what fun would that be?"

Mimi made a face. "What is with you Ishidas and your love of secrecy?" She grumbled. "If you like surprising people so much, why not just surprise each other."

Zoe laughed, looping her arm through the brunette's. "Oh, Meems. You're just more fun." She hugged the girl.

-x-

_When I look at you, I find something's new  
__All I want is you  
__Cross my heart and hope for it  
__I swear, I won't forget you_

"I have some of your things." She stated briskly as he held the door open.

Tai frowned; it wasn't like Sora to be so formal or short. But then, he had to remind himself that these weren't ordinary circumstances they were dealing with. He'd hurt the girl, and pretty badly at that. So if this was all she was going to do, then he should be grateful.

"We're, we're not doing this now, are we?" He asked as she let herself in.

She shrugged. "I guess we are, Tai." She said. "We're broken up, remember?"

Tai winced. "I know but isn't it more like a…" He didn't finish. He didn't really know what this was, and giving Sora, or himself for that matter, false hope was completely wrong. "I, okay." He said in defeat.

It wasn't a big box, just his clothes and a few pictures. Yet it still was, the break up box. The same one, she'd taken to Matt's for Mimi just a few months ago. If anyone had asked her then, that she would be the one packing a similar box now, she'd have laughed. But then…nothing's certain. "Your Wutang Klan CD is in there." She stated. "I know how much you must've missed it."

Tai held back a laugh and tried not to think about the time he had tried to get his punk rock girlfriend to listen to old school rap. It had taken him three hours just to convince her and then she did a bit of convincing of her own. Pretty soon, the record was all forgotten, and Sora had gotten her way. "You ever listen to it?" He asked.

Sora looked away. "Yeah." She answered. "Not bad." She said, lifting a limp shoulder.

Tai grinned, "You liked them, Sor. Admit it." He teased playfully.

She tried to hold back a smile, but Tai always brought out this side of her. "They weren't _bad_." She repeated. "But remember there was another part of the deal?" She reminded.

Tai shook his head. "You're coming to collect today?" He asked in disbelief.

"Give them a try, come on." She urged. "Dude, I listened to classic rap, Nirvana is classic punk. So just do…" She cut herself off there. There was no way she'd fall back into this routine with him, not when so much had already happened and there was so little left to salvage. For Gods sake, they hadn't spoken a word to each other in weeks; it shouldn't be this easy to talk to him now.

He knew why her speech faltered, this was all just too much. "I've got some of your things upstairs, Sora." He said, nodding his head towards his bedroom.

She nodded. "Should I just—

"No, come up." He offered, even though his room was a complete pigsty at the moment.

She didn't want to argue with him. "Uh, okay." But it didn't make her any less uncomfortable.

All of a sudden, the air fell oppressive, as if there was no way out. And she couldn't wait to leave. Be out of this house and its familiar atmosphere, if she let herself, she could still see where her coat used to hang and where she'd left her calculator. She needed to be away from him and the way he looked and how he smelled. When she'd chosen to stay away, it was for the best. Because this, being near him, with him, it was too much.

His room was relatively the same as she always remembered it. Disgusting, but strangely inviting. As if she could be herself here, because obviously Tai didn't care. "You want me to come back another time?" She asked, this would take forever and she was low on patience at the moment.

He shook his head. "No, I mean why make two trips?" He asked, "It'll only take a couple minutes, swear." He put a hand over his heart.

Sora tried not to crack a smile. "Right, in all this…" She gestured to his room. "It'll take a couple _hours_. And that's if you use your super powers." She rolled her eyes.

Tai grinned. "No it won't, I have a system." He said confidently. "It's the old organized chaos theory."

"I am so sure." She sighed, taking a seat on his bed.

Tai stepped over discarded clothing and old take out cartons to reach his closet, almost tripping three times on his way there. "You ever think about just cleaning up?" Sora suggested.

"How would I find anything?" Came his muffled response.

She had never seen the inside of Tai's closet and in all honesty, she never wanted to. Simply because she had a grave feeling that something lived in there that wasn't supposed to. And had kind of thought she would probably get lost if she stepped foot inside it.

"Did you ever leave a _Ramones_ t-shirt here?" He called.

Sora's eyes widened. "Oh my God! Yes!" She yelled a little enthusiastically. "Dude I have been looking for that for _months_!" She got off the bed.

She made her way over to him carefully, being cautious not to step on anything or trip over anything. "Here." He threw the t-shirt backwards.

Sora held up the black shirt in front of her eyes, then hugged it to her body. "Oh, I've missed you." She nuzzled her cheek against the fabric.

Tai caught the end half of the love exchange and couldn't hold back a laugh. "Seriously? It's a shirt." He laughed, she really was adorable sometimes.

"No. It's a vintage concert tee." She corrected. "And…it was my mom's." She said quietly with a small shrug.

Tai dropped the sock in his hand and stared at her. "Sorry." He apologized.

Sora shook her head. "It's fine." She waived a hand. "So, keep looking." She prompted.

Tai wished he could hug her, just for a second. Because under any other circumstances, it's how he would have handled the situation before. Even before they were dating, just when they were friends, any time the subject of her mother came up, he knew exactly how to handle it, how to comfort her. Now? Well, now everything was up in the air. What was okay then, just isn't anymore.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot awkwardly, as a silence fell over them. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, she wanted to yell and kick and scream and call him every bad word in the English language. They had been so happy, so right, so made for each other. They were supposed to be the two people that would always be together. He was supposed to be that guy, the one that was never supposed to leave. The one person in her life she was always supposed to be able to count on.

"Here, this is yours too." He handed her a box.

"Monopoly." She raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Tai grinned, one that made her heart stop for a second. "Remember, the snow day we had back in the third grade?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Your mom had dropped you off so early I hadn't even woken up, we had promised Matt and Kari we'd have a snowball fight first thing in the morning." He recounted. "But your mom said we couldn't go outside, instead she told us to—

"Play monopoly." Sora laughed. "We went outside anyway. I caught the worse cold of my life and even though my mom pretended to believe me when I said we didn't play in the snow, she always knew we did." A small, sad smile lingered on her lips.

"Sora…" Tai trailed off, his heart really did ache for her.

In a moment of pure impulse, he took a step forward, putting his hands on her arms. "Tai, don't." Her voice was beginning to crack.

She was trying not to cry.

He, of course, didn't listen. Instead, just wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her to his chest. "I'm always gonna be here for you. Not matter what, Sora." He whispered into her hair.

She felt her chest tighten, letting her cheek fall against his chest.

"You'll always have me." He murmured. "I'm _never _going to leave you."

That did it, it was the straw that broke her. Violently, she pushed away from him, stumbling backwards. "Except you did, Tai. You _did_ leave me." She accused vehemently.

He took a step back too, his elbow hitting the doorframe to his closet. "Sora I—

"No, no. Look, I thought I was ready for this but I'm _not_." She put a hand on her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Ready, ready for what, Sora?" He asked confusedly. "What did I do, whatever it is though, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—

"You _never _meant to do anything, Tai! But how much does that really matter at then end?" She questioned, eyes welling up. "We're still broken up aren't we! I still miss you, don't I!" She couldn't hold it in anymore, the feelings were all becoming too much. Her thoughts suffocating her.

She needed to get this out, and since it was coming out already…it was now or never.

"Sora, I thought we agreed that this was best." He said quietly.

Sora shook her head. "_You_ agreed Tai. I didn't have much of a say." She bit the inside of her lip to keep it steady. "And I just don't get why." Her chest hurt, her head ached and her heart was breaking all over again.

But as much as she wanted to leave, she _needed _to do this for herself. She wouldn't waste night thinking about why and how and when.

"Why…?" He didn't really get it either.

"Why did you try _so hard_ to get me, I mean you said you've loved me your whole life. You sucked me in, I fell in love too! And then, you, you pull the rug out from under my feet as if I never meant anything to you at all!" She couldn't stop the tears as hard as she tried.

"Sora, I'm sorry." It isn't like he didn't feel bad about, he'd beat himself up over it everyday. But how could he tell her that he had mixed feelings, no scratch that, _real_ feelings for Mimi?

That the reason he couldn't be with her was because he inadvertently fell for her best friend.

"Does "why" really matter now?" He asked finally, it would only hurt her more.

She nodded. "If you care about me even a little, it'll matter to you too." She said. "I need to know why." She said, letting out a shaky breath.

Tai took a step forward. "I don't want to hurt you, Sora." He begged.

"But you've done it so badly before, what's one more time?" She asked. "Come on, Tai. This time, I'm asking for it." She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to put on her bravest face.

Tai felt like crying too, not that he would be able to. He could never really cry, not in the way Sora had always wanted to see him do. "I'm sorry." He whispered, head hanging.

She looked away, even after everything, she'd never be able to stand him in pain. Even still, she would take it all upon herself, just so he wouldn't have to feel an ounce of hurt.

"Will you tell me? So I can leave here knowing that it wasn't _all _my fault?" She requested, a little calmer now.

This wasn't fair to her. He did this, it was time he owned up to it. "I, Sor. I didn't want this, I wanted you." He pleaded. "I wished for _you._You're right, I loved you all my life. I had it all figured out, you know, like now I had you and I was set. Good till the day I died, coz the thing I wanted most in the world was already mine." His words just tore into her, opening and reopening the wounds that hadn't even the time to heal.

"But then, all this stuff started happening. All of a sudden, it's like I didn't know you anymore, I didn't know me anymore." His voice was thick and cracking. "Everything that was supposed to be important to me, just wasn't anymore. And we just kept drifting further and further apart, even when we would…" He couldn't finish his sentence. He wouldn't bring up such intimate details of his past.

But she knew what he meant.

Tai pulled a rough hand through his hair. "I don't know how it happened Sor. I don't even—" He cut off, frustrated.

Sora gave a strangled laugh. "I knew it." A small sob escaped her lips. "Mimi? Really, Tai? How _could_ you?" She hissed.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." He began. "It isn't—

"You really think I didn't know?" She asked, with a shake of her head. "I just _needed_ to hear you say it, okay? To convince myself that I wasn't just delusional. Because, you see, that's always been my problem. My willingness to believe the very _best_ in you, so I always questioned myself." She didn't bother wiping away her tears.

He took a small step forward, hoping she wouldn't back away. "I didn't want this, I don't want this." He wished she'd understand. "I still love you, Sor." God, that was true. He loved her _more_ than whatever he felt for Mimi. But that fact that he felt anything at all for the brunette was the reason he couldn't be with Sora.

"But you love her too." Sora concluded. "You love my _best friend_." She had known it for months. She just couldn't will herself to believe it.

Tai looked away, his face pained. "I'm sorry." The words sounded meaningless, hollow. And in the grand scheme of things, pretty pathetic. But he just didn't know what else to say.

Sora shook her head. "No. You have nothing to be sorry about." He caught the slight catch in her throat. "I just needed to hear that. I needed that." She nodded.

"Can't we be friends? Something, anything?" He really didn't want to lose Sora. Not when she meant so much to him.

Sora was quiet, then she finally opened her mouth, "No. It's too _hard_." Her voice was hardly above a whisper.

He moved to touch her, she cringed.

She held the t-shirt to chest and closed her eyes. "Keep it, everything." She said, walking towards the door. "Maybe you'll find something of mine, some twenty years from now, and remember me." She tried to laugh, but it sounded so wrong.

Tai felt something prick against his eyes. "Sora, please." He forced them back, he couldn't cry, not in the way she wanted him too…

She turned from the door, a last glance. "Thank you, for this." She held up the shirt. "I'll see you around." And with that, she walked out.

_Cause this distance is further tonight  
__And I'll be missing you  
__Will you miss me too?  
__Turning black and blue_

-x-

A race wasn't what she had in mind. In the least. She really didn't like the atmosphere, in fact she hated, but it was where she and Matt had first met. Well, it was where they had first begun whatever it is they were now, and that meant something. It felt like another lifetime ago, like what happened then, happened to two different people. Since so much had happened in between, it felt almost unfair to compare that to now.

All in all, she just wasn't comfortable.

But if she was semi thankful for one thing, it was that at least she wouldn't run into Tai here. She wasn't sure what to say to him now. Especially after he'd all but thrown her out of his room after confessing his undying love. Now, who did that?

"Who is he racing tonight?" Mimi asked the blonde beside her.

Zoe shrugged a shoulder. "I have no idea. I really wish Sora was here though." Zoe answered. "That girl always knows what's going on." She complained.

Mimi wished the redhead was here too, not just for information purposes, but in general. She was beginning to miss Sora, the girl who had become one of her best friends in such a short time.

Sora…her gut wrenched at the thought of the redhead. The girl had become one of Mimi's _best_ friends since she moved back and it killed her that it was basically all her fault that she and Tai broke up. And God, how would she ever face Sora after committing such betrayal, she didn't know.

"What's up?" Zoe asked, seeing the frown on Mimi's face.

"In short? Everything." Mimi sighed. "God…why is my life such a shit show?"

Zoe gave a laugh. "Oh Meems, I promise, everything will work itself out." She swore. "You'll see." She winked.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Easy for you to say, not only do you and Ken have a stress free relationship at the moment, you don't have a psycho after you or your pseudo-boyfriend's best friend saying he loves you." She said quietly, just so no one would over hear. Not that a person could even hear themselves think over the roar of this crowd.

Zoe pursed her lips. "I know, I'm not trying to make light of the situation or anything." She said, a bit defensively. "I was just…trying to help, I guess."

"No, Zoe. It really isn't you. I'm just stretched to my limits here." And she knew one more thing and she would surely break.

And break irreparably. For good. Forever.

Zoe put a friendly arm around the brunette, "You got people who really love you, M. It's all you need in the end." She promised. "You don't need to go through anything alone."

Mimi wished that was true. But reality was that there were certain things that person just _had _to go through alone. Because sometimes, no one else could understand.

"C'mon." She grabbed Mimi's hand, "Let's get a closer look." She tugged.

"Feels like we're cutting the line." Mimi mentioned as they pushed through the crowd of people.

Zoe shook her head and charged forward. "You're Matt's girlfriend—

Mimi gave her an exasperated look.

"Fine, kind of." She amended. "And I'm his sister, so we kind of have dibs." She continued.

Mimi gave an eye roll. "If you say so." She said, as she began to see a pair of headlights.

When they finally made it to the front, she saw Matt coming out of his sleek black sports car. His regular leather jacket and smirk on his face. She felt her heart stop for a beat, seeing him made her feel so many different things at once. Mostly though, she just feels how much she's missed him. He'd been so essential to her7 these past few weeks, she didn't know how much she'd miss having him around until he wasn't.

She gave a tiny waive in his direction, when he caught, he gave a head nod in her direction.

As soon as he opened his mouth, the crowd of high school kids quieted immediately. "It's as if he's Jesus." Zoe snorted beside her.

Mimi held back a laugh.

"So I came here expecting a challenge." Matt announced. "And no one wants to step up?" He taunted.

"Ah, he's getting cocky." Zoe commented.

"Come on, really. None of you guys think you can take me?" He asked again, the smirk deepening. "Really? I'm gonna have to do laps around the track for fun?" The smirk was now fading. He was getting annoyed.

"Why won't anyone race him?" Zoe asked, "He really can't be _that_ good."

Mimi shrugged a shoulder. "He's the best around here, I think everyone pretty much knows that." Just as well, the sooner Matt gave up on a "challenge" the sooner they could leave.

Finally, there was a shuffle of footsteps, the sound was coming from the other direction. The person, nothing more than a shadowed figure, walking slowly and confidently. "I'll take you." He announced.

"No…" Mimi trailed off, she would know that voice anywhere.

Zoe's eyes widened, "Wait, is that?" She couldn't finish her sentence. "Mimi, tell me that isn't…"

Finally, the guy stepped out into the street light, his face becoming visible to everyone around. There was a collective gasp from everyone in the crowd.

"Tai?" Matt questioned confusedly. "Dude, you wanna go?" He asked, a little hurt even.

Tai shrugged. "You want a challenge don't you?" He shot back. "

"We never race each other." Matt reminded him, it was a pact made between brothers. That this was just a hobby and the spirit of competition would never come between the two of them. They'd decided early on, they wouldn't ever race the other. No matter what the stakes.

But then, everything was different now. And the stakes had been raised by the fates. "Let's change that." He answered.

Matt frowned. "We're not doing this, man." He walked closer. "Whatever score you have to settle, we'll do it somewhere _else_." He shook his head.

"Scared?" Tai challenged. "That's the real reason you made that stupid pact anyway, you never wanted to race me because you always knew I'd win." He scoffed.

Matt's eyes narrowed. "You can't be serious. _We_ made that pact so we'd always be friends, remember?" The word "friends" seemed so farfetched now. "Brothers" was almost unfathomable. Because most days, the two tried their best not to _hate_ each other.

Tai raised a shoulder. "Say what you want, Matt. It's only because you can't face me." He gave the blonde a slight push.

"You really wanna do this?" He meant it on a whole other level. "Because if we do this, there's _no_ going back." And he meant it, this would be the end. For everything.

Tai faltered, in truth he wished it didn't have to come down to this. But he knew, especially after everything that had happened with Sora, it did. For some reason, he needed to do this. And maybe it was to blow off steam. Maybe it was misdirected anger. Maybe he was bitter. All he knew was it felt right. And he'd had enough of feeling wrong.

He finally nodded. "It's gotta be this way." He said simply. "Me verse you."

Matt swallowed thickly, he knew this conversation would never be heard by anyone but them. "Fine." He said sharply. "The stakes?" He asked. "What are we racing for?"

Tai knew what he wanted to race for but he didn't respond.

"Because it sure as _hell_ won't be for my girlfriend." Matt growled.

_The end begins just as it starts  
__And it leaves me wondering what we left behind  
__And all this time when I talk  
__It's not real, no it's not real. _

-x-

**A/N: Happy New Year**! Except it's a week past new years, but anyway, this is my present to all of you lovely reviewers! I love you guys, seriously, thanks for being **awesome**!

I ended this at a weird spot, but this just felt right to me, adding the race and it's aftermath would just draw out the chapter too much. It would be a little unnecessary. Did all of you guys think the "shadowed figure" would end up being _Michael_? Haha, nope, not this time!

**Anyway** I don't know when the next update will be, I'm sorry I can't promise anything I do promise I'm trying my best. If this seems a little erratic, it's only because I started writing this in like **October** (I'm not even kidding) and have been working on it since then, see the most _epic _case of writer's block if I've ever had one. Like, seriously, it takes the cake.

So... I hope you liked it and hopefully it only begins to make up for my lack of updating. I suck. So, **review**? _Por Favor_?

**The Soundtrack **(in order of appearance):  
_Where the Lines Overlap_ by **Paramore  
**_Don't Make it So_ by **Great Northern  
**_Houses_ by **Great Northern**

Okay, so **thanks for all the great reviews** and I hope you stick with this till the end. Thank you guys for everything, it means so much. I hope I didn't disappoint with this one and again, I'm sorry for the wait!

Love,  
**Chris.**


	29. Every You, Every Me

**Chapter 27: **_Every You, Every Me_

_In the shape of things to come  
__Too much poison come undone  
__And there's nothing else to do  
__Every me and every you…_

-x-

"_Because it sure as hell won't be for my girlfriend…"_

Matt's words rang through his ears as more than a warning. It was a promise. Something he would make good on. "Why would you even think that?" He called to the blonde's retreating back.

Matt turned around. "You think I don't know?" He asked. "You really think you aren't _completely _obvious?" He demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tai said quietly, his keys feeling like a weight in his back pocket. Now that Matt had voiced his inner most feelings, Tai wasn't sure how much he really wanted this race. As he thought about it, what would it really prove? Nothing.

And Matt had been right, if they did this now, there'd be no turning back. What would it all be for? A girl the two of them had just met? She was special, but was it fair to dissolve _twelve years_ of brotherhood over her?

But then…it wasn't even all about her, was it? Tai and Matt could both pretend that it was because of Mimi that they'd gone to such lengths but really, the bare truth of it was…it had always been like this. Whether it was on the basketball court, on the race track or in school, it was meant to be this way. They tried to deny it, make pacts and escape it, but it was fate and it was coming down to it tonight. It was time to lay it on the line, once and for all, and accept reality.

"You're lying." Matt's voice rung in his ears, bringing Tai back from his musings. "I'd known it since that day at the gym, when I saw the two of you together, and the way you looked at her." Matt said seriously, his eyes darkening.

Tai was surprised, had his feelings really developed then? And he hadn't even known it? Well, it wasn't that hard to believe since he'd only come to terms with this a few weeks ago, that they'd been dormant for so long.

"And I was okay with it, you know. Because I had faith in you, I knew you'd never pull anything because we were best friends." Matt gave a short laugh, it was anything but comical. "But now? After _everything_, dude, it's done." He said finally.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter anymore." Tai said with a shrug. "Let's just do this." He knew that this was how it had to be, he just knew it. It was something that needed to happen and where more fitting than the racetrack.

Matt gave a short nod, before walking towards his car and back out to the front of the crowd. "It looks like I'm racing Tai Kamiya, folks." His voice was hard and his eyes gave away nothing. "So be glad you came out tonight, because it'll be one you won't forget." That much was true, whether it was because they were best friends or because they were two best racers in town.

Mimi turned to Zoe. "What is this? Are they kidding?" She begged.

Zoe shrugged a shoulder. "I really hope so." She sighed. "But it doesn't look like it." She said as they watched both Tai and Matt walk towards their separate cars.

Mimi shook her head, "I can't deal with this." She let go of Zoe's hand.

Before Zoe had the chance to stop her, Mimi had already ran across the chalked starting line, past the girl holding the checkered flag. She knew there were collective gasps abound, you just didn't cross the line unless you were racing, but this was something much bigger than a stupid race.

Matt blinked a few times fast, as if he couldn't really understand what she was doing. Tai remained rooted to the spot, both of the boys staring at her.

Mimi walked up to Matt. "You can't do this." She said. "You can _not_ do this." She repeated.

"Mimi, go back. This isn't about you." He sighed, Zoe shouldn't have brought her here. It wasn't the place for the brunette anymore, especially not now.

"What's the hold up!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"Yeah! What is this! We came here to watch a show!" Another one jeered.

Mimi ignored them. "Matt you know if you do this, there won't be any hope for you guys." She wanted to cry, nothing was going the way it was supposed to.

Matt shrugged. "Look, when there's nothing left to save, why bother?" He could tell she was upset, he didn't like it, but he couldn't do much about it.

Mimi squeezed her eyes shut. "_Don't_ do this, Matt." She said desperately. "You'll regret it." _I regret it…_she wanted to scream.

He put his hands on her upper arms. "Listen, baby. You don't need to get worked up over this, it's just a little fun." He said, in the calmest voice he could muster. He wasn't exactly telling her truth, but he didn't want her to cry. "It doesn't mean anything."

Mimi shook her head. "You're _lying_ to me, Matt." She said flatly. "You once told me you would _never_ race Tai, you'd sooner quit!"

Matt pulled an aggravated hand through his hair. "Move, Mimi." He finally said. "You can't get your way on this one and I'm not stalling anymore." He said firmly. "This is how it's gotta be."

"It's okay, Mimi." A voice said behind her.

Her heart broke.

She supposed, that it was always meant to be this way. And as she stood between them, she couldn't help but feel responsible. For _everything_.

"You're both making a mistake." Her voice was rough and low. "This _isn't_ right." She got out, before her tears began to slip out.

Matt sighed. "Zoe." He barked at his sister.

The blonde unfroze immediately at the sound of her name, she dug her hands out of her pockets and all but ran to wear her brother stood. She knew he'd ask her to take Mimi away from here, clearly the girl wasn't fit to be there any longer. "Yeah?"

Matt stared over Mimi's head. "Take her and go home." He commanded.

Under normal circumstance, she would've argued his tone. But right now just wasn't the time.

"If either of you cared anything about me, you wouldn't do this." She said hoarsely. "You'd know it's _killing_ me and you'd stop." She cried.

Tai wanted to reach out and touch her, hold her, tell her she'd be okay. That he hadn't meant whatever he said and that she would always have him to take care of her. But he realized it wasn't right. That it was what had gotten them here in the first place.

Matt brushed his thumb across her cheek. "I love you." He breathed out, he was doing this for her. As much as he tried to deny it, it was true. He was do all this just for her, whether she'd asked for it or not.

Zoe took Mimi's hand. "Come on, let's leave." She nudged the brunette gently.

Mimi shook her head. "You _don't_." She spat. "Neither of you do." She got out before turning away.

-x-

Mimi woke up the next day with hardly any recollection of the day before. She supposed it was more because she didn't _want_ to remember than anything else. That and the fact that her and Zoe had come up with a drinking game that left them none too sober. Which also explained her lack of recollection _and_ her pounding headache. She felt Zoe kick her shin and mumble something beside her.

Ah, so that's where she'd fallen asleep. Beside Zoe in…

_Crap!_

Zoe's house, which also meant Matt's house. How would she make a speedy getaway without him noticing?

"Zoe." She groaned, as the headache began to feel more like her skull was being ripped open. "Where is your Advil?" She asked, getting no response from the blonde.

She took the phrase _passed out_ to a whole other level. And for such a tiny person, she sure could consume a lot of alcohol.

Mimi knitted her eye brows and pursed her lips, willing her eyes to open enough to see what time it was. When she finally achieved her goal, she realized she'd slept till noon. After the ceiling stopped spinning, she heaved herself out of bed, practically falling out of it. She walked into Zoe's bathroom and washed her face. As she was brushing her teeth, she heard the door on the other side creaking open.

And who should walk in the adjoining bathroom but Matt Ishida, the one person she'd been trying to avoid.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were in here." He said hastily from the door way.

Mimi rolled her eyes and spat out toothpaste. "Likely story." She muttered.

Matt stepped in carefully. "Are you okay?" He asked, trying not to stare at her bare legs.

"Fine, can you leave now?" She said shortly.

Matt groaned, it was one step forward three steps back with them. "Don't you get that this was something that needed to be done?" He asked desperately.

Mimi shook her head. "No, I don't get it at all, actually." She disagreed. "And for someone who swears I'm the one for him, you sure didn't care about me much last night."

Matt let out a breath. "I'm sorry you didn't like it, babe. But there was nothing I could do." He shrugged.

Mimi narrowed her eyes at him. "Like _hell_ there was nothing you could do! You could've walked away!" She argued.

"From a challenge?" He raised his eyebrows. "How would that make me look?" He demanded.

"Like a guy who cares about what their girlfriend—

"Girlfriend?" He raised an eyebrow, so they were using that term again?

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Matt. I'm done." He wasn't making her headache any better.

He grabbed her wrist as softly as he could. "I'm sorry, Mimi." He apologized to her back. "I really didn't wan to hurt you." It had never been his intention.

Mimi shook her head. "Yeah? Well you keep doing it Matt." She turned around. "It's like everything that happened didn't make a difference. You still don't _listen_ to me. You get all cold and distant, like I can't handle whatev—

Matt really had intended on letting her finish, but she was so damn adorable when she was mad. All pink cheeks and pouty lips, and he couldn't help but kiss her then. And, she kissed back. Which he took as a sign that on some level, she wanted this.

After Mimi caught her arms moving towards his neck, she pulled away. "You can't just kiss me while we're in the middle of an argument!" She exclaimed.

"Why?" Matt asked, now amused.

"Be-Because!" Mimi sputtered.

Matt waited for an answer, a stupid grin on his face.

Mimi fixed him with a glare. "See, you never take me seriously." She accused.

Immediately, the grin fell away. "I just think that it's a little pointless to argue over something that doesn't matter anymore." He sighed.

"And why doesn't Tai matter?" She asked confusedly. "Matt, he's your _best friend_." She implored.

"Yeah. And he's also in love with you, Mimi." Matt said quietly. "It isn't something we can just move past." He said darkly. "I can't pretend like everything is normal anymore, Mimi. Because I've tried, for the past few months it's all I've done."

Mimi felt like her world stopped. Matt knew?

"How did you, how did you know that?" She gasped.

Matt knitted his eyebrows. "It's obvious." He said honestly. "Like you said, the guy's my best friend, I know him." He shook his head.

It was all too much, it was all just getting to be _too much_. She just couldn't do this anymore. "It isn't his fault." She whispered.

It was _all_ hers.

Matt raised a shoulder. "I know and honestly, I really don't blame him." He cupped her cheek. "But it still doesn't much."

"You're, you're willing to lose Tai…for _me_?" She asked, tears now welling up in her eyes.

Matt couldn't see her cry, she was just too beautiful for it. "Yes, I would." He grazed his thumb along her cheek. "I really do love you, Mimi." Of that, he was absolutely sure.

She leaned into his touch. "But…Tai." She had just woken up and already she felt exhausted.

All at once, she collapsed against him. The flood gates opening and pouring out, before Mimi knew it, she was soaking his shirt and sobbing. He held her tightly, protectively, eventually just sliding onto the floor. She cried into his chest for what felt like an eternity, she didn't know how to help it. How to make it stop. She just wanted everything to be the way it was before, when her and Matt were together and Sora and Tai were happy.

"You'll be okay." He murmured into her hair. "It's all gonna be okay, Mimi." He didn't know if it was the truth, whether anything would ever be _okay_ again. He just hoped, for everyone's sake, one day it would be. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He kept saying, because in a sense this was his fault.

They were _all_ to blame, really. Not one of them had done anything alone and this mess was one too big to clean.

"It's never going to be okay." She choked. "It'll never be the same." Her voice was giving out.

He held her closer. "I know." He wanted to cry too.

Tai, who'd meant more to him than he could describe, was officially out of his life. Matt knew it wasn't right, wished it didn't have to be this way. But it came down to choosing last night, and he knew he had to choose Mimi. It wasn't that Tai meant any less, it was just that he _loved_ Mimi in a completely different way. One he knew he'd never be able to find again. That, and Mimi _needed_ him, and Tai didn't.

And Tai knew that too.

"Who won?" She sniffled beneath his chin.

"Does it really matter?" Matt asked miserably.

Mimi felt her chin quiver. "No." She answered.

Because in essence, they had _all_ lost way before last night.

-x-

The doorbell rang through her empty house and she knew no one else would answer it but her. She gave her hand a rest, she'd been drawing since six this morning, and dragged herself out of her room. Down the steps and to the front door, where the postman stood with a long garment bag in one hand and a clipboard held out in the other. "Sora Takenouchi?" He asked in his usual monotone.

Sora nodded, a little confused by the entire situation. "Sign here." He said.

She took the pen and signed, he handed her the bag and left with out another word. Once inside, Sora laid it on the couch and began to unzip it. She could see hints of deep red silk, shining against the living room light.

In its full glory, the dress was quite possibly the most beautiful thing Sora had ever seen. She knew it was the right size, by only just looking at it, whoever bought it must've known her measurements by heart. The straps were whisper thin, just barely thread and the neck didn't plunge just simply went straight across at the bust. There was a small train at the end, nothing too embellished or overdone, just enough. It was however, when she turned it around that Sora fell deeply in love. The back was missing till mid spine, where the dress fell in light ruffles along her backside.

When Sora shook out the garment bag the dress came in, a note floated to the floor.

_Ms. Sora Takenouchi,  
__A young man by the name of Taichi Kamiya picked this out three months prior, he paid for it in full. It was not to be delivered until May twenty-first.  
__Thank you for your business, we hope you and your date have a lovely prom.  
__Yours Truly,  
__Prom Parlor: The Best Dressed Come Here!_

The words broke her heart all over again. How was she ever supposed to get over him when everything she did, everything she had reminded her of him. There wasn't a way to escape him, get away from him, put him away. He was _everywhere_. And he didn't even know it. He picked out the most wonderful dress she had ever seen, she knew he must've spent ages looking for it and God, Tai didn't do those things. Then paying for it, well it must not have been cheap and he…

Sora stifled a sob behind her hand and tried to keep her tears at bay. But there wasn't much she could do about it and the more she tried not to think of him, the more she did. The harder she tried to move on, the more stuck she felt. And there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. She is and always would be, _in love _with Tai Kamiya. There was no going back, no changing fact. It was what it was and it was time she accepted it.

And now that he didn't seem to love her back anymore, she would have to accept that too. She'd wait for him for as long as she needed to, he'd done it for her. And she'd pray that his revelation would come too, he'd realize that through everything else, she was the _one_ for him. If and when that day came, Sora knew that nothing else would matter again. None of this would be significant, just something they had to go through to get to where they were going. She only hoped for that day, it was all she could do now.

-x-

The dress fit like a glove and Sora had known before she would even put it on that she wouldn't want to take it off. And she didn't. It was the most exquisite material, something right out of a fairytale. And while she'd never had much of a taste for fiction, this was an exception. She'd always hoped that she'd feel something akin to a princess at prom, and this dress really did make her feel special. It was everything she'd wanted and in some twisted way, it felt like Tai still cared. Even if he'd ordered it back when they were still in love. And going to prom together.

Now…well, now she just wasn't sure of anything. She knew she had to go to prom and this dress certainly made it hard to resist, but God, how could she face going knowing that it wouldn't be with Tai? It just wasn't fair, she hadn't planned on going to Prom and now it was almost as if she had to. Now, the dress as beautiful as it was, felt like a weight, an obligation she had to fulfill. Even though she had no intention of doing so before.

A light knock came at Sora's door. "It's open." She sighed.

Kari walked in timidly, it was a little unusual to see the petite brunette here. It wasn't as if Kari and Sora weren't friends, because they were, and they were very good friends. Kari felt something like a sister to Sora, mostly because they'd all grown up together. It was just that in the past few months, the two had kind of…lost each other. They didn't spend nearly as much time together as they used and it was probably because Mimi was here now and Kari starting dating Tk. They just got busy with their own lives.

"You look…" Kari's eyes widened as she struggled to grasp at words. "Sora, you're beautiful." She breathed out.

It took Sora a minute to realize she meant the dress, blush as red as her hair crept up her neck and to her cheeks. "Thank you." She said earnestly.

Kari walked closer, examining the dress. "This is…it's that one, isn't it?" Kari asked, realization dawning on her.

Sora knew what she meant. "I guess it is." She sighed. "Were you with him that day?" Sora knew Tai well enough by now, of course he would bring Kari with him. He'd want to pick out the perfect dress and he probably knew that he'd need a second opinion. One that actually knew a thing or two about dresses.

Kari nodded. "I haven't seen it in months." She touched the material. "But I remember we both knew it was exactly the dress for you…Sor." She smiled again. And she was right.

Sora nodded. "It's true, it is." Sora wasn't like most girls and Tai knew that she would much rather spend her day drawing or something rather than picking out dresses. She was never interested in that aspect of proms and dances, it just didn't appeal to her much. Plus, he also knew she was a sucker for anything romantic and this was just that. A frivolous and impractical gesture just in the name of love.

"How do two people go from being _perfect_ for each other one minute, and then completely wrong the next?" Sora mused out loud, beginning to take off the dress.

Kari made her way over to the bed and sat down. "I'm sorry this happened, Sor." She was being honest. "There weren't two people more meant to be than you and Tai."

Sora didn't say anything, just let the satin red dress pool at her feet.

"And I'm sorry we haven't been friends late lately." She apologized.

"Kar, of course we're friends. We _are_ friends." Sora waived off the claim, pulling a lose shirt over her head.

Kari shook her head. "Yeah but we haven't _been_ friends. Not really, anyway." She disagreed. "Trust me, I know a lot of it has been my fault but…" Kari raised a shoulder. "Well, I'm just sorry. Especially since I haven't really been here for you and all." She said sheepishly.

Sora understood. "Don't worry about it." She buttoned up a white pair of shorts. "It happens." She really wasn't mad. "You're here now and honestly, that matters." Sora said seriously.

"Besides, I'm not the "talking" type and I appreciated you're lack of questions more than you know." Sora continued.

Kari let out a laugh. "Oh God, yeah. I totally get that much." She agreed, Sora was anything but chatty.

Sora took a seat next to Kari. "Not that I'm not glad, but…what brings you around?" Sora asked, she did like the company though.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." She raised a shoulder. "It's a little late but I just, Sor, I miss you." She admitted.

Sora grinned. "You're a sap Kari Kamiya." She giggled. "But I miss you too." She pulled the girl in for a hug.

Kari hugged back. "I know you probably don't wanna talk about Tai, right?" She asked, releasing the redhead.

Sora shook her head. "Not really. I'm just so _tired_ of discussing it, you know." She sighed.

Kari nodded. "Sure. And I know you wouldn't wanna hear that he isn't doing well…_at all_." She knew that was an understatement.

"Yeah, it really doesn't make me feel any better. At least if he was happy then I could feel like it was all worth it." She said sadly. "But I mean, what is the _point_ of us both being miserable?" It was a riddle she was yet to solve.

Kari shrugged. "I couldn't tell you Sora." She took her hand.

Sora let out a breath. "It's Mimi, did you know that?" Sora asked confusedly. "I mean, I kind of had a clue but God, to hear him admit it…" It was like a laceration to her heart, something deep and painful, something that would never quite be whole again. No matter what happened or who tried to fix it.

"I didn't actually know, like Tai never admitted it to me or anything, but I had a feeling." She told her. "A really strong feeling." Kari added.

"You think he told Mimi?" Sora asked dreadfully.

Kari thought about it for a minute. "Probably not. I don't think Mimi even has a clue." Not that Mimi was slow or anything it was just that most of the time, when people didn't want to see something they ignored it.

"Does Matt know?" Sora knew that if he did, it was over between the boys.

Kari nodded gravely. "It happened last night, Sor, Matt and Tai…" She didn't wanna say it out loud.

Sora squinted her eyes. "What?" She prompted.

Kari sighed loudly. "Matt knows, S. He most definitely knows." She said confidently.

"How do you know?" Sora pressed.

"They raced each other last night, Sor. Tai verse Matt and they weren't playing around." They all knew what that meant. "He knows." She repeated.

Sora's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding…" She breathed out. "How could, I mean Tai I understand but _Matt_, I always thought that Tai meant more to Matt than that…" Everything was so different now.

"Can you really blame Matt though?" Kari defended. "I love Tai, he's my brother but he went about this all wrong." She said honestly.

"What happened?" Sora wished she would've gone last night. Maybe she could've stopped them, at the very least she would have tried. They didn't listen to her much, but sometimes they did. Her word meant something to them.

Well, it used to…

"Tai challenged Matt. Tai told Matt it was like now or never and even when Matt tried to walk away, Tai kind of…well he didn't leave Matt with much of a choice." Kari said quietly. "And can blame Matt for being angry with Tai, he's in _love_ with Mimi and Tai was supposed to be his best friend…" Kari said sadly.

Sora closed her eyes, the fact that Matt and Tai weren't speaking to each other hurt her too. Their relationship had always been one _she_ could depend on. If Matt and Tai aren't friends anymore, is there really anything in the world that's absolute?

Sora let out a strangled laugh. "Things are so messed up." She scoffed. "Just one more question?" Sora asked.

"Sure."

Sora considered the question before asking it. "Just so I know, who won?"

-x-

"Does Sora know?" Zoe asked, as she and Mimi laid around on her bed.

Mimi lifted a lazy shoulder. "I definitely didn't tell her." She said, closing her eyes. "I just feel like some things are not meant to be said. And if Sora _never_ finds out that I knew about Tai's feelings before she did, well it's perfectly fine with me." She sighed.

Zoe nodded, not that she agreed though. "I just feel like if you're not honest with her and she finds out about it, well Meems, I don't think it'll be good." Zoe said cautiously.

"I get that, and you're right." Mimi conceded. "And I'm so _tired_ of all the secrets, but Z, what can I do?" She asked desperately.

And to that, Zoe was at a loss for an answer. "Yeah, I don't know." She said honestly. "You're in a tough position, M. And I probably couldn't deal if it were me." She admitted.

"Yeah well, I don't have much of a choice here. Not that I'm dealing with _any_ of this the right way." She knew that this was all wrong, but she just didn't know what else to do.

Zoe shook her head. "You're gonna get no judgment from me, Mimi." She promised. "I think you're handling this a whole lot better than anyone could expect you to." She said seriously.

Mimi nodded silently.

"Where'd Matt say he was going?" Zoe asked off handedly.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Out to "clear his head", whatever that means." Right now, she didn't care much.

"Are you guys fighting?" Zoe asked with a frown.

"Not fighting in the general sense of the word, we're just, not agreeing right now." It wasn't all that serious and she knew it would work itself out. If there was one thing Mimi was almost certain of _now_, was the fact that she would _always_ love Matt. And even if trust was in short supply when it came to him, she knew that that would change over time. It was really the only thing Mimi could say was sure in her life.

"He needs time to process everything and I just need time, in general." She finished. "But we'll be okay."

Zoe gave a small smile. "Are you happy?" She asked.

Mimi opened her mouth before just closing it. The question was one she contemplated a lot, and it wasn't a simple yes or no. It was loaded with double meanings and hidden feelings. "I'm happy with certain things." She said carefully. "To be perfectly honest, I'm happy I'm alive and sane and not scarred for life. I'm happy that I've got really great friends and people to turn to when I need them. I'm happy that Matt loves me, I'm happy he's always here. I'm happy that I'm not alone, that I never have to go through anything by myself if I don't want to." She answered candidly.

Zoe nodded, "And you're not happy about…" She prompted.

"That Tai isn't in my life, I _miss _him. I mean, I'm not gonna lie about that. I miss him, I miss talking to him and spending time with him. I miss how much he always made me laugh when we were with each other and how he could never let me be sad. I miss that he _always_ listened to me, even when I talked about the most stupid things. I just, I miss him." It hurt worse than she could even say, Tai left something of a hole in her life. "I hate that Tai and Matt aren't friends anymore and I wish that it never had to come to that. I hate that the four of us, Sora included, aren't the way we used to be…"

"And Sora and Tai?" Zoe wasn't really sure how bad Mimi felt about that one.

Her eyes widened. "Well yeah, I think they should be together." Not really convincing enough, Mimi. "I mean, I don't know…" She'd never said it out loud before, never said it to anyone. She didn't even know she felt that way, not until she stopped to think about it.

Zoe blinked back at her. "You think that they weren't good together?" She asked, eye brows knitted.

Mimi squeezed her eyes shut, "Never really thought about it much, Z. But you know what, if they weren't happy together. If Tai wasn't happy, then there's no use in pretending." She didn't mean to sound insensitive or harsh, but if there was one thing she learned this year, it was you either felt something for someone or you didn't. There's no faking it and if you did, if Sora really is the one for Tai, then they'll find their way back to each other. They'll be together again. They just need to go through everything all at once, before they can get there.

Zoe agreed to an extent. "It just sucks." She sighed.

Mimi nodded. "Yeah, it sucks."

-x-

When he came through the door, she knew he was okay again. The time he needed to "clear his head" was probably put to playing basketball or going to the gym, but whatever it was, he needed it. He gave her an apologetic smile, one that was sincere and just sorry. And it was enough.

"Come to my room?" He asked from his sister's doorway.

Mimi gave Zoe a parting glance before getting off the blonde's bed. "Thanks for the talk, Barbie. You're the best." She winked.

Zoe gave her a nod. "Yeah, yeah." She waived playfully.

Mimi gave her a smile before leaving the room.

The thing about Matt was the effect her had on Mimi. It wasn't just that "butterflies all the time, heart is racing" kind of feeling, it was that "I can't imagine my life with out you in it" that made being with him so hard. The idea that he's here now but could one day leave again was unbearable, yet a constant. A source of doubt, anguish and insecurity, it made it a lot more difficult to trust him than it was before.

"I don't wanna fight." She raised a shoulder, before sitting across him on his bed.

He leaned back on the headboard. "Me either." He said honestly. "I just, I want things to be okay again Mimi." It was a plea from his heart, he just wanted everything in its right place.

Mimi nodded. "I wanna be with you. I, I love you, I know that." She said with conviction. "It's just, you hurt me so _bad_. And I know you're sorry, and I know you wish you could take it back, but at the end, what does that really change?" She knew she'd said all this before but it wasn't what mattered now. It's what that came of it that did.

Matt didn't say anything.

"And at the same time, I just don't care anymore. I'm tired of feeling like we're in limbo because I can't commit one way or another." She knew she'd played this game long enough and he'd been more patient that she could've ever imagined. "So I'm ending it—

"Ending what?" Matt interrupted.

Mimi let out a laugh. "The limbo." She said, a little amused. "I mean, that I wanna be with you. No holds, no bar." She didn't say much else, because he didn't give her a chance to.

Kissing him felt the way it always had, perfect. The way that a kiss was meant to feel, like he could be the only person she kissed for the rest of her life and she'd be okay with that because she felt something. She felt everything.

All at once.

She pulled away, "This is gonna sound really cliché." She started coyly.

Matt gave her an amused grin. "Okay, so go on." He urged, arms crossed over his chest.

She leaned forward, elbows on her knees. "I wanna, I mean I'm ready to…you know." She could feel herself going pink.

"What is it?"

Mimi took a deep breath. "On prom night, as in two nights from now, I, I wanna be with you." She felt almost embarrassed and a little shy just saying it like that.

It took him a minute but he finally understood. "You can't resist anymore, huh?" He grinned. "You just gotta have me, it's like that?" Matt smirked.

Mimi broke out in to laughter. "You're really gonna get in some serious trouble with that grin of yours." She touched his face. "But if you need to hear me say it, I just can't resist Matt." She leaned close.

His grin became a sincere smile, one that said everything he couldn't. "You're cute." He whispered, bringing her palm to his lips.

He pressed a kiss into her hand. "You do have your tux picked out, right?" Mimi asked skeptically.

"You mean did I order the one _you_ picked out?" He amended. "Yeah, I just have to pick it up tomorrow." Matt answered.

"Well at least the vest and tie aren't pink like I originally wanted." She said brightly. "I mean, aren't you happy I picked blue instead?" Originally her dress was going to be fairytale pink, but blue just seemed to look better.

But mostly, it was because it reminded her of Matt's eyes. Seeing how lit up they looked anytime he wore blue, it made her want to pick something that would make him look like that all night.

"Ecstatic." He responded lazily. "Come here." He beckoned.

Mimi settled herself against his chest, it was one of those rare quiet moments where the world wasn't spinning nearly as fast and everything didn't seem nearly as significant. That lying there, with him, it was enough and if they could get this peace, this quiet, once in a while, then everything would turn out okay. "Hey Matt?" She looked up at him.

"Hm?"

"I like this." She told him.

Matt gazed down at her. "You like what?" He asked.

She reached up to kiss his cheek. "This, us." She hadn't been so content in a while. "While everything else is so wrong, this just feels right. You know?"

He kissed her forehead. "I do, I know." He said simply.

Mimi knew he wasn't perfect and she was far from it too, they would never be _"perfect"_ together or for each other. But he made her happy and he was really trying. How much more could she really ask for?

_I'm not the same, I can't sleep nights _

_And now I'm calling your name when I do.  
And yet without you, they say  
__I get along better, better, better.  
When they all tell me it's over  
I'll damn the gods until the stars are aligned_

-x-

Minutes became hours before Mimi realized what it was she really had to do. And after more than enough thinking and contemplating, it came like a moment of clarity. It was the last thing on her list of "things to do", the only way to attempt to make things right again. And there was no getting around it, there was no other way. And it needed to be now, because tomorrow would be too late.

She knocked on her friend's door, before letting herself in. Sora was on the computer, listening to something a little to depressing for Mimi's taste. "Hey buddy." She said softly.

Sora turned around, surprise etched on her face. "Hey…" She trailed off, she hadn't seen Mimi in a little while. Not since she'd found out that her instincts had been right and Tai was indeed in love with her.

"Are you doing okay, I mean, really, really okay?" Mimi asked, stepping in to the room and closing the door behind her.

"Are any of us really, really okay?" Sora asked.

"You and your philosophical questions, S." Mimi gave a grin.

Sora cracked a smile too. "I'm as okay as I can be." She answered finally. "It's harder than I ever thought it would be." She admitted.

Mimi could only understand as much. "I may not know exactly how you feel, but you know I can relate." After all, hadn't things been just as bad with Matt. "It hurts and it just plain old sucks." She said sincerely.

"And it'll get better?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

Mimi could tell she didn't believe. "It does. Slowly and it hurts every second of the way, but eventually you learn to use that pain and do something great with it." She pointed at the open sketchbook on the redhead's bed.

Sora looked away from it.

"It's the only way I know how to show something real." She sighed. "It's all I know, period."

Mimi nodded. "And you're _good_ at it. That matters." She said with certainty.

Sora knew she wasn't bad, but good was an entirely different matter. But, there was no use in arguing. "Today was bittersweet." She said on a different note.

"How so?" Mimi asked, leaning against Sora's bedpost.

"Hold on." Sora held up a finger.

The redhead got off the chair and bounded to her closet, she pulled out the shimmering red dress that hung on the hook behind the door. She held it up to her body and watched Mimi's mouth drop open. "It's gorgeous!" Mimi squealed, running up to touch it.

Sora couldn't help but smile too. "I know." She agreed wholeheartedly, the dress was amazing.

"It's yours?" Mimi asked, "When did you buy it?" She continued excitedly.

Slowly, the smile faded. "I didn't." Sora raised a shoulder. "Tai did, he uh, I guess he paid for it and had them hold it until, well, today."

Mimi's hand fell away. "Oh Sora." She waited until she hung the dress back up before hugging the girl. "I'm sorry." She said quietly

Sora shook her head. "No, it isn't like that." She pulled away. "I needed this because I know I have to give Tai some time, I have to give him his space." She decided.

Mimi didn't say anything.

"I know what he needs and I'll give it to him for as long as he needs it." She wasn't going anywhere. "Just like he waited for me."

"Everything will work out for the best, Sora. I honestly believe that." Mimi said truthfully.

Sora had never really believed that, most of the time there really wasn't any rhyme or reason as to why things happened. They just did or they didn't. It wasn't fate or destiny, nothing is ever _meant_ to happen. But she didn't argue. "Do you know, like, I mean, why Tai broke up with me?" She needed to know and there wasn't going to come another time to ask.

Mimi's face fell. "Yes." She whispered.

"Since when?" Sora demanded, she honestly thought that if Mimi had known such a vital piece of information, she would tell her.

"Sora it really hasn't been that long and—

"Wait, did Matt tell you?" She asked, Kari had told her that Matt knew about everything now and it would make sense that he would tell her. "Is that why you came here, to tell me?" She asked, it would make this entire situation a lot better. Knowing that Mimi didn't deliberately hide something like that from her.

Mimi knew she'd be lying if she said yes, but Sora would never speak to her again if she said no. After all, how could she, knowing that essentially, her best friend lied by omission.

So she made a decision and hope to God she wouldn't regret it. "Yes." Mimi answered.

Sora threw her arms around the brunette. "I know this isn't your fault." Sora said into her ear. "I don't blame you, not really." She assured her.

Mimi could barely bring herself to hug back, only just enough to make it seem real. Inside she felt cold, numb and sick. Now not only was she lying to Matt, she was also lying to Sora. And nothing felt more screwed up then it did now.

"Thank you, Sora." Her mouth was dry, her eyes wet.

Sora pulled away and she too had tears in her eyes. "Look at us." She giggled, wiping her eyes.

Mimi gave a laugh for the sake of it, but it sounded hollow. She didn't bother wiping away her eyes, she didn't really deserve it.

"You're my best friend, Sora. I hope you know that." It was the truth.

Sora nodded. "You're mine." She said. "Are you okay?" She asked, giving her a confused look.

"Sometimes I feel like I just have to say it." Mimi didn't know why but sometimes she just did.

"I get it, after what happened with Tai and Matt, we all just need a little reassurance." She said with a small, sad smile. "When everything can fall apart at any given second, sometimes you just have to stop and take it all in. Just so you don't forget how it was when it all fell together."

They were some really insightful words and Mimi didn't realize how true they were at the moment. "Hey Sor?" Mimi called.

Sora looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Who won, Matt or Tai?" It didn't matter, not in the broader sense of things. But just so she knew.

"Matt did by default, Tai ended up forfeiting. He just, he gave up. I guess something changed with in him and he just didn't want it anymore."

-x-

**A/N**: I think that was a pretty timely update I mean not the best but it's better than the **randomness** that was before. Anyway, this was **long** and I little cluttered but it had to be this way. If I divided this up, the **chapters would seem choppy and unfinished**, plus I have a really solid outline of what I want for **Chapter 28** and that's **prom** day/night. Trust me, that chapter is going to be one worth waiting for, because the stuff I have planned will have all of you on the edge of your seats. **Promise**.

I don't know if this was too long or not, it's definitely the longest chapter I have though. Anyway, **hope you enjoyed it**!

I have a **question** for you guys and it **won't** be a poll so just answer yes or no (more detailed is nice too) in a review: **Would You Want a Polar Opposites Sequel?  
**Again, just **answer yes or no in your review**!  
**This is really important** because it is going to decide how I end the story. I pretty much know what I want to do with it, but a lot of people would read a sequel, I'll leave room for it. If not, I'll make sure to end it on a definitive note. So please, please, please answer the question, even if you don't want to review.

**The songs:**

_Every You, Every Me_ by **Placebo  
**_Quicksand_ by **Everly**

**I love reviews**, they make my day. You guys are great and I **love** everyone who reads my work. **Thank you and enjoy**!

Love,  
**Chris.**


	30. Prom: A Story to Tell Your Friends

**Chapter 28**: _Prom (A Story to Tell Your Friends)_

_Don't go away again, I want to be more than a story to tell your friends  
Seems like every time you come back home  
It's just to make me fall again  
Just to make fall again_

-x-

The doorbell rang loud and clear through the Ishida household. When Matt answered the door, behind it stood Sora Takenouchi, bright and early prom morning. As if that weren't a sight to behold, she was dressed and looking sunny. The smile on her face was a radiant one and she looked as if she didn't have a care in the world. It was something he hadn't seen on her in a _very_ long time, it was confusing.

"What are you doing here?" He yawned, Saturday morning and there wasn't a single thing good about it.

She pushed her way past his boxer clad form and entered the house. "And hey to you too, loving the fact that you need an excuse from your best friend when she comes by." She shrugged, smile still in place.

Matt rubbed his eyes and blinked. "You're acting weird…" It was too early.

"How so?" She squinted, plopping down on his couch.

He sat down beside her. "You're so…_cheery_." He said, a little distastefully. "What is it?"

Sora knitted her eyebrows. "You act as if I'm borderline suicidal _all _the time." She remarked. "I am _so_ not that depressed." She said.

Matt gave a laugh. "It's good to see you smile, Red. And that's all I meant." He defended.

She smiled again. "Me and Mimi, we're friends again. Like the way we were before and it feels good." She admitted. "I missed her."

"Wow. That's great." He said honestly. "What exactly happened?" He wondered.

Sora shrugged a shoulder. "Well, I think you know all about the whole Tai thing and how he feels about her?" She asked, a little meekly.

Matt nodded stiffly.

"And when she found out, which was after you told her, she had come over to tell me." Sora explained. "And that means something, you know. Like even though it would have been hard, she still wanted me to know because she knew I would wanna know." Sora felt bad for blaming Mimi, now.

"She's like that, you know? She cares about _everyone_." Matt said fondly. "She'd do anything to make everyone happy and I think she really hates it when she can't." He added.

Sora nodded. "And she really was there for me, you know. Like when I needed her." She agreed. "She's a great person, Matt. I hope you know that." If there was one thing Sora couldn't quite get passed, it was how Matt could hurt Mimi like that.

Matt frowned slightly. "I do. She took me back, God knows I don't deserve it." He sighed. "I don't know how or why but I know I won't fuck it up." He said seriously.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "I hope you mean that." She warned.

"I do, Sor. I love her." He said simply. "And she, she loves me." He said, a bit confused.

"She's always loved you." Sora pointed out.

"But for a while there, she didn't know if she could ever love me again." He told her. "But last night, she said that she did and that's…amazing." The fact that Mimi could forgive him for hurting her as bad as he did, that's what amazed him.

Sora gave a small smile. "She's a good person and she's been through too much." Sora said honestly.

Matt nodded in agreement. "Every time I think of that psycho Michael, I just…"

Sora could the muscle jumping in Matt's jaw and his hands balling into fists. "He's gone, Matt. And she'll be okay." Sora promised.

"I wish that was enough, Sor. But it _isn't_." He disagreed. "And this is going to sound bad but I wish I would have killed him that day. It's just I heard Mimi's voice and she—

"She wouldn't have wanted you to that. She wouldn't want you to have to live with something like that on your conscience for the rest of you life." Sora interrupted. "And she shouldn't have to have it on hers either, Matt. Mimi deserves better." She said firmly.

Matt opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it. Sora was right, whether he admitted it or not.

"I'm glad you're happy, Sora. I didn't think I'd see you like this again." He said truthfully. "What changed?"

"Tai, he got me this really beautiful dress and it just reminded me how much he cared." She said and saw him frown.

"No, see it didn't make me that sad." She assured him. "It just, it showed me how much Tai had invested in our relationship and feelings like that don't just go away. He still loves me, I know it and when he told me he did, I didn't believe it. I do now and I'm just gonna wait for him." It wasn't as simple as she made it out to be, but it made sense. And more than that, it gave Sora _hope_. And while hope had been something mythical before, it was something she clung to now.

Matt didn't want to say it but he just wished that Tai would realize who he loved and soon. Because keeping Sora in limbo just wasn't fair. Here she was happy because she thought they would be together again, what if it didn't happen? How long would she be willing to wait until she realized Tai didn't really feel the same way. And if he did, how long would he make her wait? It just didn't seem right.

"You probably don't get it." Sora said softly. "But you know what, that's okay. Because if he never loves me back again, I'll be okay, because of how much he loved me once." It didn't make sense when she put it in words, but it was how she felt.

Matt reached over and hugged her, simply because he wanted to. "I love you, Sora. Don't ever change." He said into her hair.

Sora laughed, her cheek on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I don't plan on it." She said.

"You know what I think?" He asked, once they pulled apart.

Sora shook her head.

"Ask Tai to prom." He grinned.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She shoved his shoulder.

Matt took her hand. "I'm serious, Sor. You guys are probably going to end up going together anyway, just ask him." He prompted. "Tell him it's "just as friends."

Sora thought about it for a minute.

"Maybe I will."

-x-

She isn't who he's expecting given their history and the circumstances; he's surprised she came at all. It wasn't really wise, not the best decision. And in hindsight, she probably shouldn't have even thought about it. It wasn't right. And it would only complicate things further. God knows, they all have enough complications to last them a lifetime. Still, when she gave him that smile, with her eyes shining they way they do, he wordlessly let her in.

They walked up to his bedroom, it was mechanical and methodical, neither one of them saying anything. As if to break the silence meant that they were really both here and then they'd need to ask why. And the why would just be too confusing.

He shut the door behind her, and then turned to face her, with a look of utmost patience. He didn't want her to feel pressured to say something. He wanted it to come naturally.

She cleared her throat awkwardly, then sighed.

He continued to stare at her, their last conversation playing in his mind.

_"I think it's best if we don't see each other for a while, Mimi."_

"_Please don't say that, Tai..."_

She deserved better. And he treated her so badly. But he was at such a loss for what to do and he just didn't want her to hurt anymore.

"How are you?" She asked finally.

Her voice sounded exactly the way it always had. The sense of familiarity that clouded his mind and flooded his heart. That rush of exhilaration and nervousness, like the feeling of coming home again. "Fine." He responded, but it couldn't be further from the truth.

"I haven't seen you so I thought I'd…" She trailed off, it shouldn't be as hard as it was, talking to Tai.

Tai shook his head. "We're both just, busy." It was such a pathetic and irrelevant excuse.

She knew he was lying right to her face and half of her didn't want to hear the truth. She wanted to tuck it away and act like it never happened because that would be easier than admitting that her friendship with Tai was over. It would be so much harder to accept that he wouldn't be _that guy _for her anymore and if she could just ignore it for a little longer, maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad. But Mimi knew it wasn't right and it wasn't true. She wouldn't be able to put this off any more than she already had.

He was her last stop and she needed to make things right with him. Once and for all.

"Things are so different now…" He mused out loud, hands in his pockets.

She looked up from the ground. "How?" She knew how.

Tai raised his eyebrows. "Everything is. Everything I thought that was important to me…isn't anymore. The people I thought I'd have forever…they're gone. And it's like in the span of a few seconds, my life is so much different than I had planned." He hadn't planned on being so candid with her, but there was something in the sincere and innocent way that she asked that made it impossible to resist.

"But isn't that life?" She asked. "Nothing ever goes the way you want it to. The important thing is that everything always works out in the end." And she truly believed that much.

"You believe that?" Tai asked. "That whole "everything happens for a reason" stuff, eventually life just works itself out?" He asked skeptically.

Still, she nodded. "Yes." She said firmly. "I know it doesn't ever make sense in the moment, but sometimes stuff has to happen to make people realize what's really important." If there was one thing Mimi learned from the entire ordeal with Michael, it was that the people who care about you will always be there. No matter what. So no one should be taken for granted.

Tai was always there for her, that's why she refused to give up so easily.

"I'm not saying you're wrong, I used to believe in all that too." He said honestly. "But lately, it's getting harder and harder to actually hold on to that." He admitted.

Mimi nodded. "I can understand that." Faith wasn't in high supply for any of them.

But they still had to keep it.

"And sometimes, there really isn't any rhyme or reason for why things happen." He inched just a little closer, bridging the growing gap between them, momentarily. "They just do." He shrugged a shoulder.

She shook her head. "I disagree." She said plainly.

Tai scratched the back of his head, did she really come here to discuss philosophy and the ways of the universe? It was all too much…

A small smile broke out over her face. "If we can fall into a comfortable routine so quickly, doesn't that mean something?" She was almost begging.

He wanted to smile and reassure her that it did. "I don't think so." But he didn't, he just couldn't.

Her face fell. "I miss you, Tai." She said outright and completely honest, as always.

Tai sighed. "I won't lie and say that I don't miss you too, Mimi. Because I do." He refused to deny that. "But it isn't possible for us to be the way we were." He wouldn't lie to her either.

Mimi nodded. "I get that, and I know it's for the best. But that doesn't change anything." She persisted. "There are so many things that I've only talked to you about and to be honest I can't imagine saying some of them to anyone else!"

"I know, you mean a lot to me, Meems." He said, his voice a little rough.

She walked closer to him, now only a foot or two apart. "It shouldn't be this way." Her gaze fell to the floor.

Tai looked towards the wall. "I know. It shouldn't, but it is." He knew he was being harsh and it was killing him. But he just didn't know what else to do. "Mimi, you're _with _Matt." His best friend, Matt.

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah I am. We, we said I love you, last night." She knew she shouldn't be telling him this, he probably didn't want to hear it. But it came out anyway, like everything else.

Hearing her say it didn't hurt half as much as he thought it would. Probably, because Tai knew that above everything other feeling he had, Mimi's happiness was the one that meant the most. And the fact matt made her happy in a way he wouldn't be able to, was enough for him.

"So you guys are good?" He asked. "You're together again?" He wanted whatever was best for her.

She slowly nodded. "Yeah, we're together, I guess. I'm glad to have him back." She confessed. "But that doesn't mean I can lose you, Tai." She put a hand on his shoulder.

Slowly, her gaze lifted from the floor and met his. He inched a little closer, now with in touching distance. He could see the small cut along her lip, and the light scarring above her eyebrow. The one she never bothered to cover up with make up.

"Things are so messed up, Meems." He whispered helplessly. "I don't know how I'm supposed to be around you anymore. And it isn't fair, I know that, but I don't have any answers." He was so lost.

She shook her head, a hand cover his cheek. "You don't have to do this alone." She said, her voice raspy and uneven. "I want to be here for you."

He didn't bother moving her hand, just looked away. "It's not right." He said feebly.

"Says who?" Mimi demanded softly. "I love you Tai."

His eyes met hers again. "I love you too, Mimi. That's the problem." He sighed, curling a hand around her cheek.

Maybe it was the way he looked at her, or how he said he loved her. Maybe it was the fact that he was so close and she felt so vulnerable. Maybe it was because he was not thinking clearly and she was a mess of emotions. Maybe it was because everything was ending, and they were losing each other. But something changed and they went somewhere that they hadn't before.

Tai brought her face closer to his, dipping his head just enough to meet her lips. Mimi responded, she wasn't surprised, she saw this coming. And she wanted to do it, probably as much as he did. It wasn't a long kiss, it wasn't all that passionate. It didn't feel wrong but it hadn't felt right either. And it wasn't how either of them imagined it would be. Kissing Tai, for Mimi, wasn't bad but just weird. And kissing Mimi, for Tai, felt good but nothing compared to kissing Sora.

And once they pulled apart, it was as if clarity came to them both at the same time. The situation just got a lot less complicated, just like that. It wasn't some grand epiphany, just enough to make them both realize who and what was important.

-x-

_Memories, they follow me like a shadow now  
__And I'm dreaming.  
__Coz I've already suffered the fever of disbelief_

Matt had convinced Sora to go see Tai. It was all his talk of prom and fate and love that got her almost giddy with excitement. Even if they weren't going as a couple, they could still go as friends. The kind of friends they were before everything just got screwed up and complicated. She didn't expect the night to end in a grand gesture of eternal love, she just wanted to go with someone she felt comfortable with. Someone she knew she'd have a good time with.

And Tai was exactly that. Sora knew he'd make her laugh and even if he wasn't up to his usual humor, given the mood he had been in lately, she'd try her best to help him have a good time too. After all, wasn't prom supposed to be one of those once in a life time deals, the kind that a person remembers for the rest of their life? Well, who better to experience that with than your best friend?

She skipped up his porch steps, his crooked mailbox still hanging off the hinge. She gave a small chuckle, remembering the time Tai kicked a soccer ball into it. And how mad his mother had been because of it. And how hard his father had tried to fix it, before giving up. They couldn't have been older than eleven or twelve, because she still had just gotten her braces put on and Tai was still shorter than her.

His front door was unlocked, which wasn't uncommon for summer days. Tai and Kari hardly ever locked the door on their way out, another thing that pissed off their mother. She opened it, lightly closing it behind her. She knew he'd be surprised, he wouldn't be expecting her. Hopefully, he'd be happy about the idea. And under normal circumstances, Sora wouldn't think twice about his reaction. But now, she just wasn't so sure. Tai didn't seem like the same person that she remembered.

_And I was true_

Sora climbed up the familiar steps, she'd been in this house more times than she could remember. She'd eaten dinner with his family more times than she had at her own house. Played charades with them in their living room, monopoly on rainy days and had countless movie nights with Kari. It held more memories for her than her own home and his family had never treated her like she was anything but their own. That's why, Sora couldn't help but feel this should have worked. Weren't they meant to be? Isn't that what everyone said?

_As the sky is blue…_

Sora heard voices from the top step of the stairs. She stopped in her tracks and listened. One voice she knew was Tai's, right away, it was so familiar and completely the same. The other…the other was, Mimi's? But that couldn't be right. Why would Mimi be here? When things were so good between her and Matt, finally, why would she risk it? Didn't she want things to stay good with her and Matt? And didn't she want Tai and Matt to ever become friends again?

"_I love you Tai…"_

Why didn't' that sound platonic? Why did she sound so damn serious?

Sora knew she should turn around, run right back down the stairs and act like none of it ever happened, but instead, she crept closer. The voices now audible and their faces visible through a small crack in the door.

"_I love you too, Mimi. That's the problem." _

Tai said that, it was his voice and she could see his lips moving but God she didn't want to believe it. And sadly, she would've given anything, to be standing where Mimi was standing that very moment.

_But I couldn't soon, say the same for you_

Sora watched in horror and sheer agony as his hand curled around her cheek. The way his face bent closer to hers and hers arched upwards, they _both_ wanted this. They wanted the same thing and it just wasn't fair. To anyone.

When Sora saw their lips touch, it made her heart sink and her stomach lurch. She wouldn't watch it anymore. She couldn't, it was too much.

_And now I find, denial in my eyes_

Sora wrenched herself away from the door and practically tripped down the stairs. She flung open the front door and bounded out of it. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused, her breathing labored and harsh. Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing was right.

How could they do this? Didn't everyone go through enough, why couldn't they leave well enough alone. Matt was in love with Mimi, didn't that matter to her. Sora was in love with Tai, didn't that matter to him? Shouldn't Tai care more about his best friend's feelings than his own. Shouldn't Mimi want things to stay right between her and Matt. Why would they go and do this? What were they thinking?

_Mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind_

And now, sitting at the wheel of her car, Sora had absolutely no idea what to do. Her first impulse was to drive to Matt's and tell him everything. Explain to him what she saw and what happened. Tell him what Mimi and Tai did behind his back and how they were going to get over it. But she realized how wrong that would be. It would be morally right, but it would cut Matt up so badly and she wouldn't be the person to do it. It wasn't fair.

He was so happy and so in love, he was trying to so hard. She refused to be the bearer of bad news…again. Not this time. Especially since she'd been singing Mimi's praises all morning. No, why should she do Mimi's dirty work?

But at the same time, if Matt ever found out Sora knew about this and didn't tell him. Well, he'd lose the one person he trusted most in the world. And that would be the worse thing for him.

Sora felt the tears running down her cheeks, taste the salt on her lips, feel her eyes burn. Everything was ten times worse than it had ever been. Because now there was no going back. Tai and Mimi did what they did, there was no taking any of it back. And Sora saw what she saw, she couldn't erase that either. She couldn't go on pretending as if everything was okay, when inside she'd never felt more betrayed by anyone.

_Gone away are the golden days  
__They're just a page in my diary  
__So here I am, a utopian citizen  
__Still convinced there's no such thing as idealism_

-x-

**A/N: **First, thank you all for **reading**, **reviewing** and **just sticking** with this story for this long. It's almost been two years since I started it and I just want to tell you guys how incredibly good it makes me feel when I see that people who **reviewed the first chapter **are still reading today, even if my writing was sub-par back then. **So thank you so much**.  
And thank you even if you haven't reviewed, the fact that you take the time out to read my work at all still means a lot!  
That said, **please review** this chapter as well!

**Next**: Yes, I'm still on a "_hiatus_" but random updates can still occur. This one was long overdue, I realize that, but I gave you a lot in one chapter! I was contemplating on shortening it, but it was already so much less than I usually write. **That's because this was only part one**, part two, the actual prom night, is going to be the next chapter. This way all the background stuff was out of the way and **shit can really** hit the fan at **prom**!

The **next chapter is going to be the entire prom night**, start to finish, it will most likely be longer than this update with a major twist. Of course, in true clichéd high school fashion, everything is going to go down at prom. **Will Sora tell Matt the truth? Will Tai and Mimi get to explain themselves? Will Tai and Sora ever get back together? Will Matt and Mimi end up making it to that elusive hotel room? **

_Is Michael really gone?_

All these questions and more will finally be answered in the next chapter! Hopefully. And I've got some of it written, so it shouldn't be too much of a wait. No promises though. **But I will try my best**, that much I can promise. **I don't know** how well this was written, there was a lack of inspiration on my part so this was written in segments, as per usual. So if it doesn't flow perfectly, I apologize, I tried as best I could.

**The Soundtrack—  
**_Prom_ by **Saved by the Bell  
**_A Story to Tell Your Friends_ by **Every Avenue  
**_Wish You Were _by **Kate Voegele**

**Advertisements:  
**_Texts and Emails_ by **Lazygirl  
**_One Stolen Night_ by **PaochiCute  
**_Down on One Knee_ by **LittleLillymon  
**_Secretly Yours_ by **-to-you  
**_The Maiden_ by **SincereFriendship**

That's all for now, kids! Stay tunes and find out what happens next. I promise it won't disappoint! **Don't forget to review**, they mean everything!  
Love,  
**Chris.**


	31. Prom Night: Everybody's Changing

-x-

**Chapter 29: **_Prom Night (Everybody's Changing)_

_You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Says everybody's changing  
And I don't know why_

-x-

Prom night. It was an elaborate affair at best. The girls in their much too expensive dresses and the boys in their debonair suits. Everyone knew to look their best. Go big or go home, as they say. It was every young girl's dream to be Prom Queen. Every boy's wish to be her escort. It wasn't something that happened more than once. There were no second chances at Prom. It came and went as quickly as the blink of an eye. And the memories made that night are ones they will all remember much after high school.

It's the night before everything changes. The night that each person gives up their childhood for responsibility and accountability.

The photographer stood at the door, a red carpet and a green screen behind him. It was his duty to get at least one picture of every couple to walk in the door. It was a grave task, one he wished he never accepted. How he hated teenagers, especially the ones that were _already _drunk. They were the most annoying. He briefly recalled whether or not he'd been such a nuisance at their age. And quickly decided he hadn't been, there was no way.

"What a great looking couple." He praised, as he always said, without looking up at them.

When he finally did, he realized this was the first time all night he _truly _meant it. The two of them together were a photographic dream. He'd never seen two people more physically perfect for each other than the girl and boy before him.

He was left a bit speechless. The girl had flowing brown hair, it cascaded down her right shoulder in soft curls. Her eyes were a brilliant hazel, hidden behind dark lashes. Her dress, in a word, beautiful, it fit her like a glove. Royal blue, an exquisite material, something silk, he supposed. It flowed right down to her ankles, a small train behind her. No straps, her shoulders exposed. The bust had a broach right in middle, nothing gaudy or tacky, something simple and understated. She was breath taking.

The boy, was just as handsome. His eyes were a piercing blue, his hair a sandy blonde. Strong jaw, clean-shaven. He was wearing a black suit jacket and black pants. Inside were a white shirt and a royal blue tie and vest, both matching her dress exactly. But what astounded this photographer most about the boy was the way he looked at her. As if she meant the _world_ to him. And the way he held her, like he'd _never_ let anything happen to her.

"Hey man, you gonna take that picture or what?" The boy asked.

The photographer nodded quickly. "Prom King and Queen?" He assumed, positioning himself behind the lens.

The girl shook her head. "Nope." She smiled.

It was amazing.

"On the count of three, one, two." His finger poised itself over the cool metal button. "Three." He said, clicking it.

The picture caught was one of the most flawless he'd ever seen. "Your names?" He asked.

"You can just put Matt and Mimi." The boy spoke, his eyes never leaving the girl's face.

She looked up at him too.

He took two more of them. One was another posed shot. They were smiling, his hands over her waist, her back against his chest, and her hands over his. The other, was one the girl, Mimi's request. A candid shot, one that defied all the others. One that, "Shows exactly who we are." She'd stated, with a small, shy smile. So he obliged.

Their kiss was the moment he chose. Because there would never be a time when their love would be more pure, their convictions more true or their dreams more attainable than right now. Their feelings would never be more honest. Their hearts never more clean. Than right now. And for some reason, he wanted them to have something to remember this moment by. Because it was worth it. And because, it might not ever come again.

-x-

Tai didn't really understand Sora's mood. Sure, she was the last person he expected to be _excited_ to be at Prom, but a little emotion would have been nice. She was wearing the dress, she agreed to accompany him and even bought one of those boutonnieres girls get for their dates. Yet, she was acting so weird. Well, weirder than usual. She was in one of her moods and he just couldn't figure out why. Even though she had never expressed any sort of anticipation for Prom, Tai knew she was looking forward to it. She was still a girl after all.

The dress, looked beautiful on her. She was a dream. Her hair was curled, just touching her shoulders, her bangs pinned back. The scarlet dress flowed to her feet, fitting her just as he had imagined it was. The dress was satin, he remembered how he had known it would be perfect for her the moment he saw it. He thought, that when he saw it on her, it would be even better than he had imagined it to be. And it was. It was just that Sora hadn't reacted the way he thought she would. And he figured he wasn't entitled to expect _anything_ from her anymore. But still, a little part of him had hope he could.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Tai asked, for what felt like the umpteenth time.

Sora continued to walk beside him, her gaze ahead. "Sure, its prom right." She said, in the same voice she'd been using all day. The one that conveyed no emotion, gave nothing away. "You know, sing me something soft, sad and delicate, loud and out of key…" She sang absentmindedly. Her head was way too clouded to make sense right now.

"What?"

She looked over at him, everywhere but his face. "Existentialism on Prom Night." She answered indifferently.

"Right…right." Tai said quietly.

They'd taken their pictures right after Matt and Mimi had. And Sora for one, wanted to scowl at the camera. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be here with Tai, she didn't want to see Matt and Mimi laughing and happy. She just wanted to sit in her bed, draw and listen to something that didn't want to make her vomit.

Then, there was Tai…sweet, sensitive, asshole Tai. The one guy who she'd give it all for, the one guy who had her heart and refused to give it back. The guy she wished loved her the way she loved him again. And he didn't. And that hurt, more than she could really feel. It was the kind of pain she felt in parts, because if it came all together, she knew she would die under the immensity of it.

He had been her first real love.

Her first real heartbreak.

And her first real taste at betrayal.

Through all of it though, she couldn't manage to stop loving him. It had become such an innate part of her, like sleeping or breathing that she couldn't get him out of her system. She knew there was no chance for them now, especially after everything she'd seen. And maybe all that wouldn't hurt half as much if Tai trusted her enough to tell her. But he didn't and he still wouldn't and that made a really big difference.

He wasn't being the guy she thought he was. He was being less than him.

"That's our table." Tai pointed, where Matt, Mimi, Ken, Zoe and a few other people she didn't know all that well were already seated.

Sora gave a sigh, before putting on her brave face. "Let's go." She put her hand on his elbow, in a way that would make her mother proud.

-x-

"So, I was thinking we should go to the prom house for a little, before whatever it is you have planned for tonight." Mimi smiled into Matt's chest.

He continued to hold her, as they gently swayed to the music. "Ah yes, the covert affair I've been planning for days, well months, now." He grinned. "Whatever you want to do."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "I just think it would be nice to get a last hurrah in with our friends." She sighed. "I mean, it's kind of the end of something, ya know?" She said nostalgically.

Matt nodded, "It would be nice." He agreed. "A perfect ending." He kissed the top of her head.

"It's been an eventful year." She looked up at him. "Good and bad. But it's always been me and you huh?" She smiled.

"Since the second I saw you, Mimi." He said honestly, "I'd never been surer of anything else." He lifted a shoulder.

"It was meant to be this way, anything less and I'd feel cheated. Whatever happened, it got us here and I wouldn't take any of it away." She said, completely sure of them.

Matt rubbed a thumb across her cheek. "Good, because you're mine now, Mimi." He grinned. "And I'm not going to let you go this time." He promised.

Her smile widened. "I sure hope not, Ishida." She said playfully.

Matt continued to dance with her, they were surrounded by hundreds of other couples, all doing the same thing. Yet, he felt closer to her than he ever had before. Everything seemed to be in its right place. Like nothing in the world could stop them now.

Just as he leaned down to kiss her, the music cut out. Mimi looked up at him inquisitively as the heard the screech of a microphone.

"Oh, sorry about that guys." The sound of his younger brother's voice flowed through the room. "We just, we kind of need to announce your Prom King and Queen for this year's senior class." He continued, his voice cracking a bit.

He didn't really like the attention much, but he and Kari had been nominated as presenters at this year's prom, it was the only reason they would be allowed to attend, since they were both Juniors.

"Your Prom King is…" Kari trailed off, "drum roll please." She joked.

The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop. Every one waiting to hear which one of their classmates would be forever immortalized by the title of Prom King.

She opened the card, "Oh wow, this is a trip." She laughed, sharing the paper with TK.

Tk laughed. "That's funny, it would be only right for you to say it then, huh?" He grinned.

"Tell us already!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah, seriously. You guys are annoying!" Another girl yelled.

Kari cleared her throat. "And your Prom King is…my brother, Tai Kamiya!" She clapped.

The room burst into cheers and began clapping. They knew that Tai deserved the title. He was social, a team player, a leader and an all around nice person. And while Matt may arguably be better looking, he didn't have the right qualities for the crown. He wasn't really very approachable.

"Wow that was unexpected." Mimi laughed, "I sure hope Sora's queen then." She said to Matt.

Matt shook his head. "Me too. Especially since she would _hate_ it." He laughed. "She'd be up there, all awkward and angry." He said fondly.

Tai got congratulatory pats on the back as he walked up to the stage. He was as shocked as everyone else.

"It would be nice though, if they did. A fitting ending." Mimi nodded, as Tk placed the crown on Tai's head.

"I suppose I should let you announce the queen." Kari chuckled.

Tk ran a hand through his hair. "The Prom Queen is…" He was handed the envelope

Every girl held her breath.

"Oh well, not much of a surprise here." Tk shared it with Kari.

Her eyes widened for a moment. "Well that's a twist, but not unexpected." She stated.

"Mimi Tachikawa everyone!" Tk announced.

Mimi looked up at Matt, eyes wide. "Did he just…?" She pointed at herself.

Matt laughed. "Yeah, it's you, Mimi." He put a hand over her cheek.

Mimi shook her head. "No way, I don't…it shouldn't be me." Mimi disagreed. "Sora should be up there." She protested.

"Mimi, it's you. Go accept your crown thing." Matt said sternly. "Go." He pointed over to the stage.

Mimi put a hand over her heart. "This is surreal." She murmured.

"Mimi Tachikawa? Mimi?" Kari asked into the crowd.

She waived a hand and immediately there was a spotlight on her. She smiled, feeling overwhelmed, but gracious. It was a high honor, being prom queen, one she thoroughly appreciated.

Once she got on stage, she saw Tai standing on one side, Tk beside him, Kari beside Tk. She gave Kari a hug, as the girl placed the tiara on her head. "You totally deserved this." She whispered.

Mimi smiled.

"Uh do you guys wanna say anything?" Tk asked.

Mimi stepped up. "Thanks, I appreciate this!" She said brightly. "It's amazing that you all picked me, I'm flattered." She winked, handing the microphone over to Tai.

"Word." Tai offered, before putting it back on its stand.

"Okay, clear the dance floor. It's time for your king and queen to share a dance!"

Tai and Mimi looked at each other. They'd almost forgotten about this part of the ritual. One where they'd have to dance intimately close for one song. A song that would probably seem an eternity long to their loved ones. It was agonizing to think about. And just when things were starting to look up.

Tai held out his hand wordlessly, Mimi slipped her smaller one into it. He carefully led her off the stage, she was wearing a rather dangerous dress, after all. He didn't want her to fall or hurt herself. The floor had parted on either side, their classmates standing all around them, but leaving a large opening for them.

_You light me up and then I fall for you  
You lay me down and then I call to you  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
I let it all come down and then some for you_

"This is weird, right?" Tai asked quietly.

Mimi nodded. "For sure." She agreed.

He laughed. "Good to know it's not just me." He said, some of the tension melting away.

"Oh don't worry, you're not alone." She assured.

He took her by the waist, placing his hands at her lower back. "It'll be over before you know it." He said, as the soft melody floated through the air.

Mimi put her arms around his neck. "It should have been you and Sora." She murmured softly.

Tai looked down at her. "Or you and Matt." He added.

"But not the two of us." Mimi sighed. "It's all too new for them, we're hurting them so bad." She frowned.

He shook his head. "It's one dance, Meems. They're fine." He reassured her.

"Just like it was one kiss?" She asked. "We'll have to tell them someday, Tai." This was the first time they'd gotten close enough to talk about the events of the afternoon.

"Stop, why would we tell them?" Tai asked. "it wouldn't make any sense. After all, it didn't mean anything right?"

Mimi hesitated. "R-right." She said, unsurely.

Because in her heart of hearts she knew they were both lying. A kiss _always _means something.

_Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
You're the one I belong to_

Matt watched them sullenly, they were just dancing and talking but their proximity was what got to him. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Mimi was _his_ girlfriend, yet she was dancing to this eternal love song with Tai. It felt all wrong.

Someone tapped his shoulder. "Dance?" She asked.

He turned around to meet Sora's eyes. People were beginning to teeter on to the dance floor. "Well, why not." He grinned.

He'd much rather dance with Sora than watch Tai and Mimi.

She put her hands on his shoulders, as he put his around her waist, "I believe this is the first dance I've gotten with you all evening, ." Sora gave a laugh. "And we're supposed to be best friends."

Matt laughed. "Well I would have asked, had you not been otherwise occupied." He nodded his head towards Tai.

Her smile fell.

"What?" Matt asked confusedly. "Isn't it what you wanted?" She had been pretty stoked to go with Tai a few hours ago.

Sora shook her head. "Nothing, nothing."

_I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
Be your sun that breaks the storm  
I'm your light and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep coming round_

_Oh pretty baby_

"Stop worrying." Tai put his chin on top of Mimi's head.

Mimi knew he was right. "Things are finally good between everyone, why ruin it." She said honestly. "How are you and Sora?" She asked.

Tai knitted his eyebrows. "That's a loaded question." He huffed. "I thought she'd be happy to go with me, but she's been so distant all evening." He answered. "I never thought she would be all peppy for prom or anything but a little enthusiasm wouldn't hurt." He frowned.

"That is weird. Matt said that she was going to ask you herself…" She trailed off. "Didn't she?" She inquired.

Tai shook his head. "Nope, I asked her if she still wanted to go together. She didn't seem all that into the idea but she said yes." He mused.

"Sorry, buddy." Mimi said sympathetically.

_I know things can't last forever  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn  
Just the sense of you, it makes me hurt  
So how do you think that me feel?_

"Not happy to be here with Tai?" Matt asked, completely confused.

"I am." Sora smiled, praying to God he wouldn't see through it.

Weirdly enough, he didn't. It was a relief but also disappointing, because the old Matt would have. "If you say so." He shrugged.

Sora was a little offended by his blatant indifference, but she shook it off. It was better he didn't inquire, for everyone. "So, you and Mimi, champ?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Matt chuckled. "What about me and her?" He asked.

"Gonna take her to the hotel room?" She winked.

He pushed her forehead with his finger. "Ay, that's confidential." He said.

She made a face. "You always tell me these things." She said ruefully.

"Yeah well. Your days as my therapist are over, Red." He smirked.

_Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
you're the one I belong to_

"Is Sora still mad over everything?" Mimi asked.

Tai shrugged. "Wouldn't blame her if she was." He hadn't been expecting her to welcome him back with open arms. He'd hurt her bad.

"Me either." Mimi said frankly. "She didn't deserve all this." She said sadly.

Tai nodded in agreement. "Sora's such a great girl and she's got this amazing heart. It's so hard to see it because she _never_ lets anyone in…" He knew her better than he'd known anyone.

"It sucks that she got burned the first time she did." Mimi said.

Tai sighed. "Thanks for rubbing that one in, Meems. Needed that." He said pointedly.

Mimi giggled. "Sorry, but it's true! I mean did you _have_ to go and fall in love with me?" She joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Get your laughs out." Tai said good naturedly.

_I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
Be your sun that breaks the storm  
I'm your light and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep coming round_

"But really, are you and Tai not good?" Matt wondered.

Sora raised a shoulder. "He hurt me, Matt. And there's this part of me that's still really hurting." She admitted. "But there's this other part and it's bigger, that still loves him. _So much_." And so much that it almost brought tears to her eyes. It was so hard to look at him without feeling all that.

He pulled her a little closer, an instinctive part of him always did that. Tried to keep her from harm and all that. "You'll be okay." He promised. "Things _will_ get better, Sor. Look at me and Mimi." He pointed out.

Sora wished that comforted her. And under any other circumstance it probably would have. Matt and Mimi's story was one for the fairy-tales. Except she knew the truth, she'd seen it with her own eyes. And it completely tainted everything. Because it was dishonest and it was disloyal. And it made everything matter less.

"Yeah, right." She said quietly.

_Can you hold me and never let go?  
When you touch me, it is me that you own  
Pretty baby, there is a place that you hold  
In my heart, would you break it apart?  
Again…_

"Things are gonna get good again, Tai." Mimi smiled optimistically. "If you and Sora are supposed to be together, you will be." She said confidently.

"It's not that easy." Tai said darkly.

"It is. You love her, right?" She asked.

Tai nodded.

"And she loves you, I know that much." Mimi said seriously. "You guys will get back together, I just know it."

"Oh yeah? Wanna use those psychic powers of yours to tell me who wins this year's super bowl? I'd love to make some money." He said sarcastically.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "You can be cynical all you want, but I'm not letting you have this one." She stuck out her tongue.

"You and Sora are gonna have a happy ending, Tai. I know it."

_Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
You're the one I belong to_

"But really, you and Mimi are good?" Sora asked.

"I think so." Matt answered, "I mean, things can only get better. But we're in a good place now." There was a time when he thought they never would be.

Sora wrapped a finger around one of her curls. "And you could probably forgive her for anything, right?" She was teetering on that edge. To tell or not to tell…

"Yes…" Matt said, a little suspicious. "What is this about, Sor?"

"Uh nothing. I was just making conversation." She said quickly. Maybe he wasn't ready for the truth just yet.

Matt looked at her, "Why are you lying?" He asked bluntly.

Sora's eyes widened, "No, I was really just asked." She defended.

"No, there's something going on with you…" Matt argued.

_I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
Be your sun that breaks the storm  
I'm your light and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep coming round_

"You and Matt, you guys are stable?" Tai asked absent-mindedly.

"As stable as possible for the two of us." They could be quite dysfunctional when it came down to it.

Tai gave a chuckle. "You're happy, though, right?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm happy." She confirmed.

"Good, because that's all I've ever wanted for you, Mimi." And it was the whole truth. He hoped to never see her shed a single tear again.

Mimi smiled. "I am, Tai. He makes me happy." She didn't know how hard it was for Tai to hear all that. She wasn't really sure if he was ready for it. But he asked. "You know what would make me happier?" She goaded.

Tai bit. "What?"

"_Taiora_, the sequel." She said dreamily.

Tai laughed at that. "Let's see if we can make a comeback."

The song was beginning to fade out.

_Pretty baby, don't you leave me  
Pretty baby  
My pretty baby.  
Oh pretty baby…_

-x-

They waited for Matt and Mimi to come out of the hotel. They had all decided to drive to the prom house together. But standing there, next to Tai, alone, without anyone around. It was harder than Sora imagined it would be.

"Can we talk, Sor?" He pleaded.

Sora exhaled a long sigh, she knew she couldn't run from this forever. "Yeah." She felt the cool night air against her skin.

He walked in front of her, so his face was just inches away from hers. "I know I hurt you, Sora. And I also know there isn't a reason in the world for you to give me a second chance." He said dejectedly. "But I _never_ stopped loving you, Sora." He put a hand over her cheek.

Sora felt tears stinging at her eyes. This had been the very idea that all her dreams and hopes were made of. That Tai, would realize he made a mistake and he'd ask for her forgiveness. She'd play it coy, letting him sweat. Before inevitably taking him back. It was everything she'd been longing for, for so long. And now, it meant nothing.

"Sora you're the _one_ for me. I know that. That whole thing with Mimi, it was because I was confused." His words were getting all jumbled and misconstrued. He couldn't say anything right. "I've always wanted you, I just didn't think it was fair to be with you when I thought I had feelings for someone else." And in all reality, he probably did then and he probably still did now. But him and Mimi would never work, and he did love Sora, with all his heart.

She continued to listen to his hollow words, squeezing her eyes closed.

"I fought for you before, I'm willing to do it now." He vowed. "But I need to know that there's something left fighting for, Sora."

She shook her head. "There isn't." She whispered.

Tai's eyes widened, this wasn't the response he'd been expected. "W-what?"

"We can't, Tai. It's too much for me." She could barely speak, her throat felt so tight. All the unshed emotion she'd been holding in all night was beginning to overwhelm her.

"Sora, I'm willing to give you as much time as you need but I—

"Tai, I _can't_." She sobbed. "I can't do this with you any more, it's so _hard_ for me and you just don't get that." She continued. "You can be real selfish sometimes Tai, you act like my heart is just something you can keep breaking and fixing. Like there are no consequences." Her tears flowed heavy and infinitely.

"It's not fair to me, to keep doing this. Do you know how much it hurt me to hear that you were in love with my _best friend_?" She asked. "Do you!" She shouted.

He took two steps back.

"No." His gaze fell to the floor. "I guess I don't." He said solemnly. "But maybe it was a kin to what I felt when you dated Matt." He said back.

Sora laughed mirthlessly. "I didn't know you had feelings for me then." She countered. "And it's _nothing_ compared to this, Tai. We weren't together, we weren't in love! This is so different, it's on a whole other level."

"Fine, but I don't know what I can do about it now." He said helplessly. "Do you think I don't know what this caused for everyone? _Especially _you?" His voice was rising too. "Everyone acts like I planned this or something, but how is it my fault? I can't control my feelings any more than you can!"

"I never begrudged you for falling in love with someone else, Tai. But coming back, like this, and acting as if it's so easy for me to be with you again." She shook her head. "Especially after today."

"Today?" He questioned.

Sora couldn't believe that still, after everything, he wouldn't come clean. She'd given him so much time to be _honest_ with her. Maybe if he had, things wouldn't be so bad right now. "Tai, I know." She said miserably. "I saw you two."

He looked at her, staring into her eyes for the first time all night. "What?" He breathed out.

"Please don't act like it didn't happen, I _saw_ it." She wanted to sob, scream and curse she was so angry. And upset.

Something in his brain clicked, a look of understanding dawning on his face.

"Yeah, I was coming to ask you to prom." She whispered. "I wanted to surprise you. But the joke was on me." She couldn't stop more tears from falling down her face.

Tai swallowed thickly. "I'm so sorry, So—

She held up a hand. "Save it, I don't need your sympathy." She interrupted.

"Sora we didn't mean to…it just happened. It didn't mean anything." He rambled.

But Sora didn't believe it. "That's a lie. A kiss _always_ means something, Tai." She said sadly. "You kissed her, you can't take it back."

"I—

"Who kissed who?" It was Matt who asked that, he was standing right behind them.

Mimi stood beside him looking from Tai to Sora. Seeing the expression on Tai's face, she immediately paled.

"What's going on here, guys?" Matt asked, looking around. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" He demanded.

Mimi ran a hand over her facing, forcing back tears.

"Because you are." Sora said simply.

The four of them stood there, looking at one another. It was as if they were all seeing each other for the first time, because they looked so different. It was as if neither of them knew each other at all. They could have been four strangers, standing in the night, because for that moment, that's exactly what it felt like. Somewhere along the way, they'd lost each other. And somewhere within that, they lost themselves.

_So little time, try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same_

-x-

**A/N: **It's been forever, I know! I'm sure most of you didn't believe your eyes. I'm so sorry about that. I know I can't apologize enough. Once again, I don't deserve any of you. The summer went by quicker than the blink of an eye and it was so hard to get any work done, I was hardly every home! Even right now, it's 10 am and I haven't slept. Yeah, I'm crazy, I know.

More importantly. How was it? Clearly the next chapter is what it all comes down to. We all know what's going to happen next. I didn't make this too much of a cliffhanger, because clearly Matt's about to find out and shit's gonna go down. This story had become even more of a priority now because I really want to get it done. Like legit, I'm seriously ready to buckle down, this is the final stretch. I don't know how well this was written, once again, I'm working on no sleep and no coffee. Deadly combination. So any feedback would be helpful.

I didn't decide the prom king and queen till literally the second I was typing them. I was flip flopping between Tai and Mimi and Matt and Mimi or Tai and Sora or Matt and Sora. But clearly it all worked out for the best. I kind of knew I wanted it to be Tai and Mimi because they seem the most likely to win. Sora maybe, but Matt not really. So yeah.

Here's the soundtrack:

_Everybody's changing_ by **Keane  
**_Pretty Baby_ by **Vanessa Carlton**

**Note:** The pretty baby song, it was meant to be like a **prom song**, **not** one that **depicts Tai and Mimi/Sora and Matt's relationship at all**. Sorry if that confused anyone. It was just the song that I think the prom king/queen should dance to.

That's it for now, hope you enjoyed. **Look for my next update**!

As always, **Read and Review**.

Oh and everyone that does review, it means everything, you don't know how much I love every **single review, it makes my day**! And for those of you who don't review, **thank you** for reading my story anyway!

Ciao,  
-Chris


	32. The Bitter End

**Chapter 30**: _The Bitter End_

-x-

_From the time we intercepted  
Feels a lot like suicide  
Slow and sad, grown inside us  
Arouse and see you're mine_

-x-

They continued to look at one another. Mimi, with a look of apprehension and a sense of dread. She knew what was coming; she also knew it would have come out eventually. Tai, a sense of anxiety and maybe just a little relief. He knew that some day he and Matt may get past all this, but there wouldn't be a way for them to ever move on, if Tai kept this vital piece of information from him. Sora, knew that she would be the one breaking all their hearts, all over again. She always knew it would come down to this all along. And Matt, on some level, knew what was coming. But he needed to hear it from them to really believe it.

Because they all knew that a kiss _always_ means something.

"Clearly everyone knows but me." Matt crossed his arms over his chest. "And someone's gonna tell me what the hell is going on, _now_." He said sharply.

Mimi buried her face in her hands.

Tai lowered his gaze to the floor.

Sora turned to Matt. "I guess I will then, huh?" She looked at him.

Matt stared back at her. "So go on." He prompted. "I mean, at the end of it all, I'm pretty positive you're not the one I'll have problems with." He directed a pointed glance towards Tai.

Mimi shook her head. "No, Sora. Stop." She squeezed her eyes shut.

All eyes were on the brunette.

"You should hear it from me, not her." Mimi sighed.

Matt tilted his head back in aggravation. "I honestly don't _care_ who I hear it from." He said, annoyed.

She took a deep breath, and took a step closer to him. "I'm sorry for this; I thought it could just stay hidden for…well, ever." That's a lie, she hoped it would stay buried, but she knew he would find out. Of course he would find out, it wouldn't be karma if he didn't.

And she would never feel right about herself if she didn't confess. What was their relationship if it wasn't built on sincerity and trust?

Matt turned to face only her, his profile to Tai and Sora. He stared at her, his eyes boring into hers. "Mimi, what is it?" He asked, his blue eyes determined.

"Tai and I…" She swallowed thickly. "We kissed." She whispered.

After her voice went silent, the only noise around them was the whipping of the wind. The dark night sky closing in on them. The brightest stars were shining on their best night and it was all for nothing.

"It meant _nothing_." Mimi said fiercely. "It, it was to know if there was anything between us. If we were being fair to everyone. It was to goodbye!" She pleaded.

"Really, Matt. It was to figure out that I wanted Sora all along and that Mimi—

Matt shook his head; it was all either of them needed to be quiet. "I don't buy any of that bull _shit_. You kissed her because you wanted to." Matt said, his voice was cold. "And you," He turned back to Mimi. "You kissed him because he was there." He said, disgusted.

"You didn't figure _anything_ out, Tai." He continued, his anger consuming him. "You didn't do any of this for Sora, you did it for yourself. And what you realized is that Mimi didn't want you. So you decided to _settle_ for Sora—

"You don't know anything." Tai cut him off angrily. "You can't tell me what was going through my head! Get in your own first, you haven't known what you wanted since I've known you!" He countered, walking closer to the blonde.

Matt's jaw tensed. "Oh really?" They were completely ignoring both girls at this point. "I didn't know I wanted Mimi from the fucking start, jackass?" He questioned, jabbing a finger in his chest.

Tai shoved his hand off of him. "You went from Sora." He pointed at the redhead. "To Kira, to Mimi, _back_ to Kira only to go back to Mimi." He argued. "So what does that say about you?"

"We really gonna go round two?" Matt took his hands out of his pockets, "Coz last time, I think I kicked your ass." He growled.

"Or last time, I left you bleeding on the ground. And if it weren't for _Sora's _sake, I would have…" Tai trailed off.

"Stop!" Mimi yelled. "I can't take this, you guys used to be like brothers!" She was ready to cry.

"Cue Mimi Tachikawa, the one girl that they both gave everything up for." Sora shook her head.

Mimi bowed her head. "Fine, it's all my fault. Let's just blame me and move on." She said dejectedly.

"It isn't your fault, Meems." Ta said reflexively.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Do you _hear_ yourself!" She demanded. "How can you even say you don't love her when the second princess," She gestured towards Mimi, "Sheds a tear, you're at her beck and call."

Mimi winced.

Tai pulled a hand through his hair. "Do you hear yourself, Sora? When did you become like this?" He asked in disbelief.

"The day you broke my heart." She shot back, her face completely stoic.

Matt rubbed a hand over his face. "This is too much drama for me, I can't really even deal with it." His shoulders slumped.

"Matt, I'm sorry." Mimi put a hand on his arm. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She begged.

He laughed dryly. "I know, but it isn't like any of us meant of any of this to happen. But it still did, didn't it?" It wasn't really a question, they all knew the answer.

"Can you forgive me?" She asked, she looked at Matt first, then finally at Sora. She was asking both of them, she needed both of them to forgive her. Accept her apology. Because they both meant too much to her to let go.

Sora looked away.

"Matt?"

Finally, he looked at her again. "No, not right now." He admitted, his voice was heavy. "I love you. But right now, I can't see past any of this." He said miserably.

She followed his gaze to the black sky.

She swallowed thickly, her throat burning with tears. "Okay." She accepted. "Maybe, I'll just go." She nodded towards the other end, she'd find where she parked her car eventually.

When no one protested, she started off in the other directions. When she was sure they couldn't see her anymore, she let the sobs out.

-x-

_Since we're feeling so anesthetized_

Her house felt extremely uninviting, more so than usual. Dressed in her blue gown, mascara smeared, and hair ruined, she looked like a beautiful disaster. Somewhat of an oxymoron. She rubbed at her cheeks a few last times, before stepping out of her car.

At this point, there wasn't much scaring her. She was far too miserable to feel any other emotion.

_In our comfort zone_

But if her house door being unlocked didn't tip her off, the shadow across the floor surely should have told her to run the other way. By the time the thought registered in her head, however, it was far too late.

_Reminds me of the second time_

And so she stood, frozen, paralyzed with fear and her legs shaking with anticipation. Of the worse.

"You kept me waiting princess." His voice made her skin crawl.

_That I followed you home_

The scream that left Mimi's throat was a blood curdling one, she tried to take off in the other direction. But she knew she'd never make it, he caught her arm in a vice-like grip, dragging her tiny body inside the house. He threw her against the couch, locking the door behind him.

"Leave me alone." She begged, she was on her knees.

He stepped out of the shadow, for the first time, Mimi got a look at his face.

She cringed. Besides everything else, Michael had always been a handsome boy. But she kneeled there staring up at a marred face she could barely recognize. There was a long jagged scar the spanned from his top lip to the edge of his left eye. His curly blonde hair had been buzzed right off. And there was a cut going straight through his eyebrow.

She grimaced and looked away.

"You can thank Ishida for this." He said maliciously, slowly walking closer.

Mimi pulled her knees to her chest, tucking her head in her arms.

He shook his head. "You know Mimi, I'm so much better for you than him." He continued. "And all I wanted to do was show you what a mistake you'd made by leaving."

Mimi sobbed.

"You and me, we'd be so incredibly happy together." His voice was low, filled with glee. "And really, I could give you the world. Everything." He bargained.

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You're scared, I know." His voice sounded soothing, achingly familiar. Taking her back to days in the park and sweet moments by his fire place. "But you don't have to be, Mimi. I'm gonna take care of you." He vowed.

"Why are you doing this, Michael?" She cried, "Please, stop, you're really _scaring_ me!" She screamed.

Michael shook his head. "That's what I'm saying, Mimi. You can relax now, I'll be here for you." He dropped to his knees before her.

He touched her face, she immediately moved away. "Stop, I don't want you." She said, swallowing thickly.

His eyes hardened, "You do." He said firmly. "There isn't anyone better for you." He said finitely.

Mimi threw his hand away from her. "You're a moron if you believe that." She seethed, her classic Mimi Tachikawa temper flaring up. She'd had a rather horrendous night, his being here only made it worse.

_You showered me with lullabies_

And she was just tired of it.

Tired of the drama, tired of being scared and tired of him.

Enough was enough.

His eyes widened. "You don't mean that." His voice was hard and cold.

She raised her chin defiantly. "I do." She snarled, pushing off the ground.

He followed her, standing up. "You're coming back with me whether I have to drag you, drug you, or tie you up. You're coming." His tone wasn't joking. He was completely serious, and the way he said it, without a single hitch, gave Mimi a good idea that he meant it.

_As you're walking away_

Fear flashed before her eyes, before she darted away from him. It was all the same all over again, she was running from him again, he had all the control, again. Once again, he was the hunter and she was the prey. The frightened gazelle fighting for her life. And she couldn't do a thing to change it, she was far too weak. Too small. Too fragile. After all, it was all she'd been feeling these past few months.

Everyone made her feel as though she'd always be saved, she could never save herself.

She turned around, and he wasn't there. As she turned her bedroom door, she realized why.

He'd locked her door.

Her parents' bedroom door.

All the bathrooms.

Even the closets.

_Reminds me that it's killing time…_

"There's nowhere to hide, princess." He said from the bottom, a maniacal laugh followed.

She felt her heart speed up. It began pounding against her ribs.

Outside thunder roared, she saw a flash of lightning from the window. There was a storm brewing, it looked devastating.

_On this fateful day_

She took a deep breath, "Just make this easy Mimi." He called, his voice was coming closer.

She bit her lip, holding a hand to her forehead.

"I don't want to hurt you." He sang, a cackle at the end of it. "I just wanna love you." He continued.

Mimi grimaced, the meaning behind his words made her want to vomit. "You sick bastard." She spat.

"What was that?" his blue eyes flashed in anger.

"I'm done with this, Michael. I'm done running from you." She squared her shoulders. If he wanted a fight, he was going to get one. Sure she was half his size and a girl in her prom dress. But she refused to be the victim.

Not this time.

She had something to prove. Not to him, not to her friends but to herself. She wasn't a damsel. She wasn't a princess. And she sure as hell didn't need anyone to save her. She would do it herself.

And she'd enjoy it.

She just wasn't sure how yet.

"You'll come quietly then?" He asked, a grin on his face.

She was on top of the steps, he was on the last one. "No I—Yes, fine I will." An idea struck her, one that might work. Or it might go horrible wrong and she'd end up getting kidnapped.

But one or the other, of course.

His eyebrows shot up. "Stop fucking with me." He searched her face for some sort of sign to give away her betrayal.

Mimi shook her head. "I'm done running from you." She repeated. "From my feelings." She said softly, taking a step closer.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"We're meant to be, aren't we?" She questioned, placing her hand over his cheek.

He put his hand over hers. "But, but Matt?" He stuttered, surely it couldn't be this easy, could it?

Mimi smiled. "Matt and I aren't right for each other. He, he let me go. He never fought for me." Her heart wrenched at those words, because tonight they were true.

He hadn't fought for her.

He hadn't followed her.

He just let her go.

And it was probably what she deserved.

"You're sure?" he couldn't believe his ears.

Mimi nodded. "You've _always_ been the one for me, Michael." She kissed his cheek. "And I just was too scared to admit it." Inwardly, she was cringing.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, it took all she had not to run in the opposite direction. "It's about time you came to your senses." He touched her curls. "I mean, when I told you I wasn't giving up, I meant it, but I was getting frustrated." He chuckled.

She always had hated his laugh.

"I'm taking you back to New York." He said giddily. "Somewhere we'll be alone forever. No one else. Not your friends, not your parents. No one. Just us." He said happily.

Mimi prayed to God her plan worked.

She nodded stiffly. "Of course. But um, but first can we just, I want to show you something." She proposed.

He looked at her quizzically.

"Just a place in this house I can actually stand." Mimi gave him a fake smile. "Well, it's outside really." She giggled.

Michael ran a hand through his hair. "Sure, but make it quick." He instructed.

Mimi remembered the biggest reason why she had hated their relationship so much. He had always been such a controlling ass.

"Come on." She threw off her shoes. "It's right this way."

-x-

He'd forgotten to lock just one door, the one to the roof. In his haste to secure every nook and cranny before she got home, he didn't realize the potential danger of this one.

It was raining harder than she anticipated, the thunder was so loud she couldn't hear herself think. "I was thinking we would go to your bedroom!" A soaked Michael screamed at her, grabbing her arm. "This is hardly romantic!"

Mimi turned her face from his. "It's my favorite place." She told him.

"It's retarded, let's go inside." His grip on her arm tightened.

"No!" She denied him.

He whipped his face around to hers. "What'd you say?" He asked, his tone murderous.

"I wanna stay up here." She said, defiant.

With one swift movement, his hand collided with her cheek, if he hadn't been holding her arm she would've fallen to the ground. "You never could control that mouth of yours." He hissed in her face, jostling her arm.

Mimi held a hand to her cheek and choked on a sob, "Don't touch me." She spat.

"I'll touch you how ever I want." He smirked, jerking her against his body.

She pushed against his chest. "Michael let go." She yelled in his face.

He clapped a hand over her mouth. "You're too loud." He said in her ear, licking her earlobe.

Mimi squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight the onslaught of new tears.

He kissed along her jaw, his lips against her neck. "So beautiful." He murmured against her skin.

She swallowed the bile rising in her throat. "Stop!" she wanted to scream, but it was muffled by his hand.

When he pulled her up against him, she brought up her knee. It collided right under his pelvis, a place even he wasn't immune to. He let out a shriek of agony before doubling over in pain.

"You son of a bitch." She kicked him in the ribs. "You have done this for the _last_ time." Her prom dress was soaked, heavy and clinging to her body.

"You're wrong." He groaned. "No one's coming this time, Mimi. I'm going to win."

She kneeled in front of him. "I don't need _anyone._" Her fist collided with his jaw with enough force to split her knuckles.

He fell on to his back, his lip bleeding.

She cradled her bleeding hand to her chest, pain searing from her fingers and shooting up her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding her breath. "Fuck." And she usually didn't curse.

Before Mimi knew what was going on, she felt her head collide with the ground below, his full weight crushing her beneath him. "You're stronger than you were last time." He said, as rain began to pelt her eyes and mouth. Flowing in to her nose and impairing her vision.

He took both her wrists, pinning them above her head. "Get off, you bastard!" She began to wriggle beneath him.

"That's it." He tipped his head back. "Fight back, I love it." He spat to the side of her, it was all blood.

"Michael, why are you doing this to me?" She screamed. "What do you want from me? Why can't you just leave me alone!"

He shook his head. "You're my soul mate. I won't let you go without a fight." He leaned down to kiss her.

Mimi grimaced beneath his lips. He pushed harder against them. For a split second she opened her mouth under him, he slipped his tongue in by force. She bit down, hard. Hard enough, that she could taste his blood in her mouth. Immediately, she felt the urge to vomit.

Reflexively, his hand went to his mouth. And it was just the opportunity she needed to get away from him. She pushed against his chest as hard as she could, toppling him to his back. She sat up, before kicking out from underneath him. She was almost away, when she felt him grab her back by something. It was the train to her dress.

She didn't want to do it, but she had no other choice. She ripped her dress in half, leaving him the all the fabric before her knees.

"Mimi, I'm getting tired of this." He pushed off the ground.

"Then _leave!_" She yelled, running closer and closer to the edge of the roof.

It wasn't long till Michael caught up.

"Not without you." He hissed.

She'd had enough of this, it was time for things to be over once and for all. She was done with the cat and mouse game he'd become so fond of. Feeding off her fear and drawing strength from her anger. It was time to put an end to it all.

"You want me so bad, come get me." She challenged, chin forward, nose high.

His lip curled, "You need to be less demanding." He snarled. "It isn't becoming."

"And you need to be less psychotic! It isn't attractive!" She taunted.

His eyes flashed angrily, he hated being insulted. "_Don't_ call me that." He warned, taking slow steps forward. "Take it back!"

She shook her head. "No."

"You're gonna need a lesson in manners Mimi. I don't remember you being so brash." He glared at her.

Mimi shrugged. "Well, guess you don't remember me well enough." She countered, he was almost close to the ledge now, if she could just goad him into coming a little closer…

"Besides, I don't see why you're getting so offended." She stared at her nails, "It isn't anything you haven't heard before, and I'm sure." She said, nonchalant.

His jaw tensed. "You're really making this harder for yourself. I don't wanna hurt you, Mimi. But make no mistake, I _will_ if I have to." He threatened.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't frightened right now. Because she was pretty close to pissing herself. When it came to Michael, she was sure there was nothing he wouldn't do to get to her.

Even if that meant killing her.

But she'd promised herself that if this ever happened again, she knew he'd be back, she'd fight till her last breath. He wouldn't win, not this time. And one way or the other, it was ending tonight.

"You're just not man enough to hear it." She jeered.

That did it. "You bitch." He came right towards her, hands outstretched to grab her waist.

All it took was just a simple step to the side, to have him teetering off the edge. His eyes glanced down, the drop below was one that would entirely be fatal. If he didn't end up dying, he surely would end up crippled. And this time, he wouldn't be in any shape to escape the authorities. "Don't let me fall, Mimi." He begged, outstretching his hands towards her, as he wobbled on that ledge.

For a second, her heart went out to him. It would be an act of mercy, to pull him back. But he didn't deserve it. And he wouldn't be sorry, he'd just keep coming back.

"No. This is me, _ending_ this. Once and for all." She put her hands on his chest, pushing him backward.

-x-

Mimi wasn't sure when she lost consciousness, she wasn't sure when she regained it. She was only sure that something had happened between the time she horridly watched Michael fall three stories down and the authorities showed up. Everything else seemed to blend together in a hazy sort of alternate reality. Where not much was making sense, and the events that had transpired seemed surreal.

They had informed Mimi that they found Michael's body lying on the ground. It was bruised, badly broken in some places, but he would live. For some reason, she was happy for that much. She never wished him death, only help. And hoped he'd get it, as long as it was somewhere far from her and she'd never have to see his face again.

They continued routine medical examinations, asked all the same questions. She gave the same answers, did as she was told. They put a gauze to the back of her head, where it had met with the concrete. They cleaned the dry blood that caked her face. Put a blanket around her shaking shoulders.

Her dress, the one she'd so lovingly bought and adoringly wore, was ruined beyond repair. There were blood stains along the length of it, she wasn't sure whose it was anymore. And it was torn right at the knee.

Her hair fell messily around her shoulders, her eye throbbed, she assumed it was black. Her lips, freshly cut, would bleed into her mouth every few minutes.

_Lately I saved myself_

But all this, it gave her a sense of de ja vu, really. Because she'd been through it before. And all these processes seemed rather pointless. Since it already happened and everything seemed to be exactly the same.

Except for one thing. This time, she was alone. And she'd never felt this bad in her life.

"Mimi." A nurse's voice jogged her morbid thoughts.

She looked up from her place on the porch steps. "Hm?" Her voice was hoarse, all the yelling she'd done.

_And I was wrong, but I saved myself_

"There's a boy here to see you, I don't know if you're up for visitors, but he says he's your friend." Technically the police couldn't keep anyone out without her permission.

Mimi closed her eyes, her head was throbbing. "Whatever." She rasped.

The nurse gave her a sympathetic glance before waiving a signal over to the cops in charge of securing the perimeter for the time being.

She held her face in her hands, letting her tears pool in her palms. She was surprised she had any left to cry, really, she kind of believed she'd dehydrated herself.

She the warmth of another body next to her, felt someone sit beside her. He didn't say anything, she could barely hear him breathing. He only wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her shaking frame to his chest. She felt his cheek over her hair as she soaked his shirt. And she began to sob, loudly and obviously. And he just held her, close to his body and secure in his arms.

"He's gone. You're safe." He whispered, and she knew who it was.

But she didn't need to hear his voice to know, she'd known from the moment they'd told her someone was here to see her.

It was Tai.

He was there for her this time, like he had been every other. For that small favor, she was eternally grateful.

"And I can't tell you how incredibly strong you are." He murmured into her hair. "You did it on your own. You aren't just a survivor, you're a fighter." He kissed her forehead.

She pressed her face further into his shirt.

_Lately I saved myself…_

"But you're not alone, Mimi." He said firmly. "As long as I'm around, you won't ever be alone." He vowed.

She withdrew her head from his chest and stared up at him, her eyes red and wet. "But that's what got everything messed up in the first place." She cried.

He shook his head. "It doesn't really matter to me anymore." He brushed her hair to the side. "I care about you, Mimi. I _always_ will." He stared only in her eyes.

She was rendered speechless by his sincerity.

"But I _love_ Sora too, and I probably always will." He said that without a doubt. "And with everything thing I am, I promise I _can_ do both. It may not always be easy, and I know you'll always have Matt. But I want you to know, I'm _not_ going to leave you." He lightly touched her cheek, so soft she barely felt it at all.

All at once, she threw herself back into his arms. "Thank you, Tai." She was smiling for the first time in what felt like forever. "You don't really know how much that means to me."

He held her tight, rubbing her back, keeping her close for as long as she needed to be there.

Finally she pulled away. "But…what are we gonna do about this mess." She sighed, the police had all but dissipated from her lawn.

Surprisingly, the rain had stopped too. Leaving a clear night sky, and a shining moon above them.

Tai chuckled. "What love…_rectangle_, I guess you could call it." He shouldn't find this humorous, but he couldn't help but laugh. After all, the only other choice was cry and they'd all done enough of that lately.

"Not funny." Mimi gave him a side glance. "It's serious, everything is so screwed up." She winced, her head was beginning to pound again.

He shook his head. "Stop. It can all wait till tomorrow." He instructed. "Tonight, let's just get you into bed, okay?"

She nodded, she didn't have the strength to argue with him. And honestly, sleep sounded real good right about now. "You mind staying a while? Till I fall asleep, I mean. You can leave after that if you want…" She trailed off sheepishly.

Tai grinned. "Sure." He kissed her temple, before helping her inside.

_And I was wrong but I need you now_

-x-

**A/n:** How quick was this update? Told you I would be better. I think this chapter came together rather well. The **Michael thing** may have seemed a bit drawn out but it was the only way to properly end it. Yes, you're all thinking, not this **Mimi-Tai-Matt-Sora thing all over again**. **No, their relationship is friendship only. I mean they have "feelings" for each other, if you could call them that, but they have stronger feelings form Matt and Sora. **

**The beginning **was rather action packed, wouldn't you say? They were all fighting, they all just put it out there. Told you it would be **worth the wait**!

The thing with this story is that I've built it, for the most part, around the core four friendships that they all have with each other (Matt&Tai, Sora&Mimi, Sora&Matt, Tai&Mimi). And then the intimate relationships they share with each other (Mimi&Matt, Tai&Sora.) Sometimes that line gets blurred, but they won't ever stop being friends. Tai won't ever stop caring about Mimi, he's always gonna be there when she needs him.

There's probably gonna be **two more chapters at most**, if I don't decide to make the next one the last. As you can see, this story has pretty much tied up any loose ends it had. It came together as well as I could have hoped and I think it's time to say my goodbye (to this story, I mean), I've done everything I could with it. And I'm really proud of the way it turned out.

Also, I realize these last **few chapters have been relatively shorter **than my others. It's not really on purpose or by accident, it's only because there's not that much left to the story. If I continued this chapter any more, it would be too long. So it all depends on where a good point to end the chapter would. **On a different note**: How great is it that I didn't end this one on a cliffhanger? I thought that might be a little refreshing.

But, let me know your thoughts, for they matter infinitely more!

**Songs:  
**_The Bitter End_ by **Placebo**  
_Saved Myself _by **Whirlpool**

**Thanks for reading, drop a review, I appreciate it.**

Ciao.  
**-Chris**


	33. She is Love

-x-

Chapter 31: _She is Love_

_And when that world slow down, dear.  
And when the stars burn out, here.  
Oh she'll be there, yes she'll be there  
They call her love, love, love, love._

-x-

She woke up to a pair of piercing blue eyes, staring down at her. And for that instant, she was taken back to the night before. Those same eyes, staring at her, watching her, consuming her…It was like she couldn't escape them. They were everywhere. _He _was everywhere. In her dreams, in her reality, in her thoughts. There wasn't a single place he'd left untouched. Nothing she did could rid her of him.

She let out a scream; he was supposed to be gone.

That is until; she realized it wasn't him at all.

It was Matt.

He stumbled out of his chair in surprise, taking a few steps backwards. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you!" He said quickly.

Mimi's hand flew to her heart, it was thundering against her breast. "Matt." She was hyperventilating, tears stinging her eyes.

Against his better judgment, he reached for her. Pulling her close, right against his chest, where he could feel her heartbeat. Hear her breathing. Know that she's alive, in one piece, and okay. He'd hate himself forever, because he let her down once again. He messed up…_again_. And he failed. He failed to keep her safe. Failed to protect her. Failed to save her. But most of all, he just simply failed…her. That one was probably the hardest blow to take.

He held her steady in his arms and took it as a good sign that she wasn't crying. Not that he would blame her if she was, because it was completely understandable.

His eyes fell to her arms; a black and blue bruise the size of his thumb marred her porcelain skin. And for what felt like that millionth time that day, he felt white hot anger bubble in his veins. It was rage so strong he would murder in cold blood if he could. An inferno so hot, if it was released he would burn this town if he could. This girl, the one shaking in his arms, meant _everything_. And he'd come inches within losing her.

_Again…_

"I'm sorry." He said into her hair, "I'm so sorry."

That broke her and she violently pushed away.

"You should be!" She screamed, and it was muffled by her sobs.

She didn't care how he got here or why he was he here. How he heard or who told him. All that mattered was he was too late.

_I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around_

Matt squeezed his eyes shut. "Mimi, I can't begin to tell you how much you mean to me. When I, I heard that you, you…" He couldn't finish the sentence, he wouldn't. Because not only was he unwilling to entertain the possibility of life without her, but also because he'd end up sobbing like a baby if he uttered the words out loud.

He was sure of it.

"Yeah, I really believe that." She seethed. "You let me go, Matt. You let me walk away!" She didn't control her voice, or her emotions. These were her feelings, uncut and raw. She was done hiding them.

She was done hiding in general.

He ran a hand over his face. "You think I don't _know_ that?" Matt demanded. "You think I don't know I'm an asshole for doing that. I feel like shit, Mimi." He said desperately.

She gave a laugh. "It's always about you, right?" She shook her head. "Ever think how I feel?" Her voice was soft now, disappointed, really.

Matt pulled a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I don't know how to make this better for you." He said, head hanging.

She squeezed her eyes shut, her head pounding. "You can't." She finally said. "No one can." Tears escaped out of her closed lids, trialing down her cheeks.

For the second time that day, he walked closer. This time, however, he didn't touch her. "I shouldn't have let you go, Mimi. I should have talked to you." He was begging. "I should have _listened_ to you, but I didn't. Maybe if I had, none of this would've happened." He said in despair.

_I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down…_

And only after she heard him say it out loud, did she realize how ridiculous it sounded. "This isn't your fault. It was something that had to happen." In a way, she'd expected it. Anticipated it. From the moment she was informed Michael had escaped all those months ago, she knew he'd be back. And she knew she'd be in for a fight. Maybe she wasn't prepared, but she knew she never would be.

The only thing this did was prove that she was strong enough to take care of herself. That she didn't need a white knight. Or a super hero. She saved herself, and she needed that.

"No. it wasn't." He said firmly.

"I don't blame you for any of this." She sighed. "But I hate you for letting me go." Her gaze on the floor.

Matt swallowed thickly. "I hate myself for it too." He admitted painfully. "You mean so much to me." He took her hand. "I'm shit without you, baby. I'm nothing." He brought her bandaged knuckles to her lips, leaving butterfly kissing along each one.

She closed her eyes, for a second, she didn't feel so bad.

"I love you so much, Mimi. And I really don't care what happened between you and Tai." He brought her chin up. "Until the day you tell me to leave, I'm _not_ going anywhere." He said that right into her eyes.

As if he was talking straight to her soul.

She couldn't look away.

"My biggest mistake last night, was not going after you. I should have." His voice was soothing, like a childhood lullaby. Comforting and familiar. "I'm still trying to figure all this out, I've never really felt like this before." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "But I know I never want to lose you, Mimi. I never wanna come that close again."

A small smile graced her lips. "Nice speech. You say that to all your girlfriends?" And just like that, all the resentment she'd felt for him was gone. It was replaced by those old feelings of love and hope and security.

_And she said, "So if we're gonna make this work?"_

He met her comment with a small grin of his own. "I love you, Mimi." He pushed her hair behind her ear. "So much that it hurts." His lips touched cut above her eyebrow, then the bruise on the side of her forehead, down to the welt across her cheek and then the small split on her lip.

She pressed her lips closer to his, feeling his arms wrap securely around her. For the first time in months, she felt really and truly safe. Like it was all over, and she could finally put it behind her.

"I love you too." Mimi placed a hand on his cheek. "But don't do that to me again, Matt." Her eyes hardened. "If we're gonna make this work, I _need _you to talk to me. So _don't_ you dare shut me out again." After everything, she couldn't deny she was in love with him. And really, she didn't want to anymore.

"_You've gotta let me inside even though it hurts"_

He couldn't promise her never, but he did promise her he'd try.

All at once, she threw herself in his arms again, letting him hold her tight and away from just everything else. "Please don't leave me again." She said into his shoulder, her tears soaking his skin.

He laid his cheek over her head, "I won't." He promised, kissing her forehead.

"When everything happened with Kira, and you left, Matt. There were times where I felt like I couldn't _breathe _without you there." She held a hand to her throat. "And that scared me. Feeling like that again? It scares me even more." She'd never let anyone in on how bad she'd felt those months ago. Just figuring that there wasn't anything anyone could do about it anyway. That and she'd never want to be perceived as weak.

Finally, she proved to herself she wasn't.

A pained expression crossed Matt's face. "God, I'm sorry I put you through that." He cupped her cheek. "You deserve better than me, Mimi." He knitted his eyebrows, closing his eyes.

She shook her head. "I don't deserve anything. I just, I need you." She put a hand over his.

"You're gonna figure out you can do better than me, someday." He said darkly.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "You're it for me, Ishida." She gave him a small, weak smile. "After all this _crap_, if I know anything, it's that." She said honestly.

He leaned down, catching her lips with his. She kissed him back, as she held his face as close and tight as she could. She never wanted to feel so lonely again, never feel so lousy again. "You never leave me, either. Got it?" Matt said, his tone wasn't kidding around.

"You think I would?" She asked genuinely.

He shrugged, his own insecurities coming up again. "All I know, is I refuse to be without you, baby."

"Possessive, much?" She raised an eyebrow playfully. Truthfully though, she wouldn't want his attitude to be any different. She loved feeling like she was the only girl for him. It was a really nice change, a real refreshing feeling.

Like she could do anything, and at the end of the day, he'd still love her.

"Yeah." He lifted a limp shoulder. "So?"

"Nothing." She laughed, and it was the most pleasing sound in the world to his ears.

If he could wish for anything, it would be to hear her laugh every single day he breathed. And keep her happy forever.

_And if you give me a chance, believe it, I can change  
I'll keep us together, whatever it takes._

-x-

Tai knew there were a lot of things he needed to fix. So many, that he could write a list. There were a lot of people that needed to forgive him. A lot of things he wished he hadn't done. But they happened, and he knew that it was time to move forward. Less dwelling on the past and more looking to the future.

And the first thing her had to do, involved a fiery redhead and the mess that had become their love life.

Tai knew she didn't want to see him, she probably would rather see anyone but him but there wasn't much that he could do about that. He needed her to hear him. Listen and really _hear _him. Make it so that she didn't doubt his intentions. Or his feelings for her. And he knew that it was going to be a near impossible task. He knew better than most people that once Sora shut someone out, it took a miracle to get back in.

Her heart was fragile like that. And she liked so much to pretend she was tough as nails, but on the inside she was just as broken as the rest of them. She just chose to keep it bottled up, instead of letting it out.

Sora's front door was, as usual, open. Tai shook his head before walking in. "Hasn't all this been enough to teach the girl to lock her door?" He mumbled to the ceiling.

He could hear her music thundering through the house from upstairs, it was rather disconcerting. Because if someone did ever, God forbid, come in, no one would hear Sora.

Tai sighed loudly, before walking up the stairs, he wanted to talk to her about his concerns for her safety, however, he was painfully aware that she wouldn't listen. And would probably continue doing the same things just to spite him. It was, after all, what he deserved. Why should she care about what he thought after everything? Why should she give a shit?

He didn't bother knocking, knowing she wouldn't hear it anyway, just walked right in. He found her laying on her stomach, chin propped on one palm, the other hand furiously moving over something.

She was drawing, of course.

Sora still hadn't noticed that there was someone in her room, let alone her house. The thought of it being so easy for _anyone _to get to Sora, made him feel a mixture of anger and frustration.

Tai strode over to the stereo, pulling the plug out. She, of course, screamed.

Her eyes snapped up and the fear dissolved into anger. "_What_ are _you_ doing here?" She seethed.

Tai held back a smirk, she was adorable, all rage and red hair.

"Making you hear me out." He casually folded his arms over his chest.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh yeah? And you think I would?" She slammed her sketchbook shut.

"I do." He nodded. "Because I'm not going to let you walk away." Tai shrugged a shoulder, "Besides, one of the advantages of being in your house, Sor, is that you _can't_ really walk away, now can you?"

"Got it all figured out, huh?" She scowled. "As if it's that easy, Kamiya."

"Oh stop, you're turning me on." He grinned, taking a few steps closer.

Sora ignored his comment. "I have _nothing _to say to you." She spat.

He came to stop at her bed, his knees touching the mattress. "I have _everything_ to say to you." He countered, she was sitting right across from him. He hadn't been this close to her in her own bedroom since…

_You wanna catch your breath, you wanna get out_

"I don't wanna hear it, Tai." She wouldn't budge.

"I'm going to make you hear it, Sora." Then again, neither would he. "I'm not giving up until you get that I'm not going anywhere, until you for—

"Stop!" She screamed. "You can't come in here after so long and say these things to me! It isn't fair!" She could feel tears pricking at her eyes.

She pushed off the bed and pushed him away. "You're. So. Selfish!" She enunciated each word. "You didn't get it last night and you _don't_ get it now, Tai. I can't put myself through this again!"

Tai walked up to her again, putting both hands around her upper arms. "Sora, baby, please?" He begged, "Just listen to me."

She didn't look in his eyes. "No." She couldn't, her resolve would break if she did.

"Please?" He caught her chin.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't." She whispered.

"I know you're hurting." His voice was barely above a whisper too, "And I know you're scared of me, but you need to answer me a question." He held her cheek in his hand.

Sora swallowed thickly, biting her bottom lip.

"Doesn't it hurt more, when you _aren't_ with me?"

Her eyes snapped open, coming face to face with Tai. They hadn't been so close to each other in so long, she wasn't sure how to react. Her body, however, reacted exactly the way it always did to his touch. It was like this innate part of her that just knew it was _him_. And it was something she couldn't fight, she couldn't control. It just was.

_But as you surface, you really don't know how_

She didn't answer him.

His gaze flicked from her whiskey eyes to her strawberry lips. Up, then down. And the way she bit her bottom lip, drove him absolutely crazy.

All at once, Sora crushed her lips against Tai's. It was all in one fluid motion, her arms around his neck, his hands on her waist. He lifted her off the ground, pressing her body to his as close as it was possible. He felt a sense of need as he kissed her, a passion with in him he hadn't felt in a long time. And this feeling that she would pull away soon, and he would lose her lips forever. It was this fleeting urgency that made him feel like she wouldn't be his for long.

And God damn it if he let her go twice.

Tai's tongue glided across her bottom lip. Sora opened her mouth underneath his, nipping at his top lip. She felt his tongue, hot and rough against hers. He was exploring her mouth the same way he had the first time they'd kissed. Like everything was new and unchartered again.

His hands were everywhere, on her hips, her back, inside her shirt, on her butt. He lifted her up again, urging her to wrap her long legs around his waist. She did, as her hand went from his neck to his biceps. They went beneath his shirt, her fingers trailing along the contours of his defined abdomen. His body was a thing to be marveled at, Sora decided. Smooth and hard, all muscle and not an ounce of fat.

God…he was beautiful.

She could feel him moving effortlessly, as if she didn't weight any more than a feather. Before she even had time to realize it, she was laying on her bed, her legs still right around him.

Tai pulled away for a second, as they adjusted themselves.

_How to live upon solid ground_

She moved higher on the bed, before grabbing the collar of his shirt. She wanted to feel him on top of her, his weight on her, crushing her, taking the breath from her lungs. And she wanted him, wanted to feel the heat radiating off his skin, feel him hard right against her, knowing he wanted it just as bad.

He didn't kiss her right away, just stared at her for a moment.

"What?" Sora asked.

Tai tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful." He whispered, touching her flushed cheeks with his thumb. "Every part of you, is so fucking beautiful." He touched her swollen lips.

Her eyes widened.

He smiled. "I'm in _love_ with you, Sora." He'd forgotten how much until recently. He guessed that the old adage was true, the one about losing something to realize how much it means. "And I can't let anything go any further without you knowing that."

"I want this, us, to mean something, baby." He continued. "I don't want you to get carried away in lust and figure we made a mistake once it's over. And if you can't, then I understand." Even though the feeling of her legs around his waist, and the proximity of her body to his was making it rather hard to say.

Sora really wished he wouldn't get into feelings and thoughts and regrets right now. This wasn't supposed to be about that. It was supposed to be about them and more importantly it was supposed to be about them doing something they hadn't in a _while_.

"I don't wanna get talk, Tai." Her voice was heavy and raspy, she wanted him. "I want you." Her hand on his chest beginning to travel south.

"You're sure? We don't have to." His voice was strained.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She smirked, her hand reaching its destination. "Coz I think otherwise."

"I'll deal with it." He groaned.

She shook her head. "I want you." She repeated.

He didn't need to hear anymore. He grabbed her waist, pulling her exactly where he wanted her and kissed her deep and slow.

Because regardless of what happened afterwards, they were together now. And for that, he was thankful.

_Well, sometimes it's just easier to let yourself drown_

-x-

"Mimi, is one kick ass chick." Zoe grinned from the kitchen.

Her boyfriend nodded from the sofa. "I'm proud of her. That tiny little thing." He laughed.

Zoe grabbed him a soda, "She's legit though, isn't she? Kicking her stalker's ass like that? Dude, she's like superwoman." She sat next to him.

Ken nodded. "She did well. I'm just sorry it had to happen." He sighed.

"Twice." Zoe mentioned. "Like that sucks hardcore. But she saved herself, ya know? And that's really great, because of all the things that _could_ have hap—

"Hey, let's not think about what could have or would have, okay? Because it didn't." Ken frowned, truthfully it was a little scary for him to think that it was that easy for a guy to break into a girl's house. And Zoe was so small and petite…

"Are you parents gonna be back anytime soon?" They would be going off to college soon, all of them. Leaving Zoe and Tk alone in this big house. "I just hate the thought of you being here..._alone._" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

Zoe laid her head on his chest. "You worried about me, baby?" She asked, the famous Ishida grin on her face. "Because that would be adorable." She teased lightly.

Ken felt his face burn. "Yeah…" he admitted sheepishly. "You're so small, Zoe. And you're so…pretty." He touched her face, kissing her nose.

Her grin deepened, dimples appearing. "You don't have to worry, I'll be fine." She assured him. "I've got this guy, his name's Tk, and I like to call him my brother. And this brother, he would probably die before letting anything happen to me." She said confidently.

That made him feel slightly better.

"And better than that, I've got this other guy, his name's Ken, maybe you know him. And I like to call _him_ my boyfriend." She looked up into his navy eyes. "And I'm going to be visiting my boyfriend every weekend I can, so really, I doubt I'll be in town at all."

He smiled at her words. "You will, right?" He asked cautiously.

Zoe nodded up at him. "Of course. Party in your dorm." She winked.

"Ha-ha." He said sarcastically. "You'll visit though, really, right?" He asked, he really didn't want to leave her after this summer. It would be his hardest goodbye. She'd become such an integral part of his life in such a short time, he really wasn't sure how he would get on without her.

She reached up and put a hand on his cheek. "I'm in _love_ with you, Ichijoji. Like truly, madly, deeply love. And nothing's gonna change that." She said honestly. "So you can go twenty miles away or two thousand miles away, but it still won't be enough to keep me away from you." She promised.

Ken grinned. "Aw, Zoe Ishida, you sap." He chuckled.

She narrowed her blue eyes at him. "Hey, I am not." She said, playfully affronted.

He pulled closer, so she was laying in his lap. "It's okay, I won't tell." He put a finger to his lips.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Better not, or I'll tell everyone how much you worry, mother hen." She teased.

Ken gave a laugh. "Oh please don't, you'll ruin all of my hard earned street credibility." He brushed his fingers through her blonde locks.

"It's street _cred_, dork." She laughed.

He laughed too.

"But really, Zoe. You'll be careful?" He asked.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dad. I will." She deadpanned. "And anyway, I think I could handle myself rather well. I've got some pretty sweet moves, you know." She winked.

"Is that right?" Ken smirked, kissing her.

She nodded.

"Well, you'll have to demonstrate sometime." He said, before flipping her under him and tickling her.

She dissolved into a fit of giggles and he knew that as long as he was able to make her happy, nothing else would matter.

-x-

The park was beautiful in the summer time, Mimi was glad Matt talked her out of getting out of that stupid house. Especially since they had such little time together, God only knew what would happen once they all graduated. She knew that they'd all go off in separate directions. Sora and her art and music, Matt and Tai with their basketball, Zoe would still be here and Mimi…well Mimi wasn't entirely sure where she was going.

Because up until now, she'd had a lot bigger things on her mind. And college seemed like this far away place that they only talked up in future tenses. As if it wasn't really a pending reality, more like this other worldly fantasy.

"So Tai went to go see…Sora?" Mimi squinted up at Matt.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess he wants to make things right. But he didn't leave until I got there." Matt shrugged a shoulder.

"I hope things work out for them, there aren't two people that are meant to be together more." She sighed

"I don't know." He'd always been a cynic.

Mimi frowned up at him. "How can you say that?" She questioned.

He shrugged. "I am the master of my fate; I am the captain of my soul." He recited.

"Okay…but what exactly does William Henley have to do with anything?" Mimi asked, amused.

"Because, everyone makes their own fate, Mimi. Sometimes people who are "supposed" to be together, _aren't_." He wasn't trying to be callous, only realistic. "And sometimes, people who shouldn't be together, are."

Mimi shook her head. "You so can _not_ be that pessimistic." She shoved his shoulder playfully.

He chuckled. "It's true, babe. There is no predetermined destiny or luck or chance. It's just life and what you make of it." He hadn't' always been so jaded, but he'd learned early on that people generally got was they earned.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Have a little faith, will ya?" She joked. "Not everything ends up bad, good things happen to good people." Of the latter, she wasn't entirely sure. She had a lot of bad things happen to her, and she liked to believe she was a good person. But the way she figured it, bad things had to happen to good people too.

Matt brought the back of her hand up to his lips. "If you say so, Mimi." He loved that she was so optimistic, because it just assured him that even though she had gone through _so much_, she still had hope. And that for him, was a small blessing.

"I do." She nodded firmly. "Besides, look at us, baby. After everything, we're still together aren't we?" She smiled up at him, it was radiant.

"Sure, yeah. I mean, maybe you're right." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Mimi laughed. "As if you actually think that." She kissed his chest. "But that's okay, I wouldn't want you any other way." She said honestly.

"I'm glad." He stared ahead.

"Did Tai leave this morning?" She asked, changing the subject.

Matt nodded. "Yeah. But not until after I got there." He assured her.

But he really didn't have to. Mimi knew Tai well enough by now to know that he would always do what she asked. He was the one person who had _never_ let her down. He had _always _been there for her.

"I know you guys have your differences." She said somberly. "And I know a bunch of that is on me, but Matt, Tai means so incredibly well. And God, his heart is amazing." She'd never be able to say a single bad thing about him.

"I know you love him, Mimi. And I know he loves you." He pulled a hand through his hair. "That really used to threaten me, you know? Because deep down I _know_ he's so much better for you than me." He looked up at the cloudless sky.

She opened her mouth to deny it, but Matt put a finger over her lips. "Just let me get this out?" He requested.

Mimi reluctantly nodded.

"I was scared, Mimi. That one day you'd wake up and realize that you deserved more than me, and Tai would be there, waiting for you. I _hated_ that he fell in love with you." This wasn't his usual mode of operation, he hardly ever spoke about his feelings. But he knew it was time to lay his cards out on the table.

"But after last night, when I came so close to not having you at _all_. None of that mattered anymore. Because if I can have you, even if it's only for right now, it'll be enough." Matt knew he sounded cheesy and cliché, but he really didn't care. Because everything he said was true.

"Matt, I'm _not_ going anywhere." She repeated for what felt like the umpteenth time. "I mean, I told you how I felt without you. I've been yours since _day one_. So don't doubt that, okay?" She stopped in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He nodded, kissing her cheek. "I don't, Mimi." He smiled. "I just know I haven't been the guy for you lately, I want to be, though." He put his hands on her face.

She wrinkled her nose up at him. "Well, you know what the "guy for me" needs to do right now?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Kiss me." She whispered against his lips.

_Well I had my ways, they were all in vain  
But she waited patiently  
It was all the same, all my pride and shame  
And she put me on my feet._

-x-

Sora chewed on her lip, pulling the covers of her bed just a little higher on her chest. She was trying to process what had just taken place. And how she could have let herself go to such a masochistic place. Lose all her inhibitions and give into her impulses so completely that her judgment didn't even matter anymore. Because in the right state of mind, there was no way she could have slept with Tai. Not given their history.

It was a fluke, she decided. A one-time deal. Because there was no way she could make a habit out of this. Nor was there any foreseeable way for the two of them to be together. She could hardly stand to be in the same room as him, it hurt so bad, so there was absolutely no possibility of reconciliation. Not at this point anyway, not right now. Her head wasn't in the right place and her heart wasn't even remotely ready.

It wouldn't be easy to get back with Tai…_ever_, really, after everything that had happened between them. Thinking about right now just made Sora a little nauseous. It was all too much, all too soon. It wasn't what she was expecting, she hadn't anticipated this. It sent her into a tail spin, everything seemed out of place and hard to recognize. She lost control, everything was moving too fast. Nothing made sense.

And it wasn't that Sora regretted it. She tried to live without them, and whether she wanted to admit it or not, she knew that anything related to the boy laying next to her would never be in her book of regrets. Ever. He still meant so much and if she knew one thing, she knew that what happened between them was, really, out of love. It wasn't something that would have happened had they not had such strong feelings for each other. Past and present.

But that didn't change much in the grand scheme of things. It wasn't monumental in the bigger picture.

Because laying next to him, it felt so incredibly familiar, it made her heart ache with need.

"Stop thinking so hard." Tai said from beside her, his eyes closed.

She swallowed thickly, "You didn't even look at me." She said, her eyes on the ceiling.

"You really believe I have to see you to know if something is wrong with you?" He asked lazily. "I know you so well, Sora." He turned his face towards her, eyes still closed.

She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting an onslaught of tears. "This was a mistake." She whispered, gathering the sheet around her and sitting up.

"W-What?" Tai stuttered, his eyes snapping open.

She got off the bed. "Me, you—this!" She gestured to the bed. "It was a _huge_ mistake!" She cried. "We, we got so carried away." Her tears slipping from her eyes.

"You don't mean that." He said, his voice was low and hurt. "Sora, come on." He sat up.

Sora shook her head tightly. "No, I do mean it, Tai." She put a hand on her forehead.

"Sora, what just happened here. It was meant to happen." He got off her bed. "We _love_ each other, baby. I love you and I _know_ you have to still love me. Just give into that." He begged.

"No, I can't." She sucked in a breath. "You'll _never_ understand how bad you hurt me, because even on my _worse_ day I couldn't hurt you that bad." She would want to, some days she wished revenge ten times worst. But she always knew she couldn't, because seeing him in any kind of pain would break her heart all over again.

Her words hit him hard, like a blow to his stomach, the air left his lungs. He knew he'd never fully realized how wrong he'd done her. He never let himself think about it long enough. And now, here she was, Sora, the girl for him, crying a river of tears because of it. Right in front of him. And there wasn't a single thing he could do to make her feel better. Because he was the one person she didn't want to see anymore.

"Sora, I _love_ you. That _never_ changed." He whispered, touching her arm. "I've _always_ loved you, don't you get that?" He asked.

She shook her head, moving out of his touch. "I get it, Tai. I do and it's not that I ever doubted you loved me." She sucked in a breath. "The problem is that I can't _trust_ you." She made sure her voice was steady when the words left her mouth.

His eyes widened. "I…" He didn't really have words. "Sora, what, what can I say to get you to trust me again?" He was practically pleading.

Sora gave him a small, sad smile. "Nothing." She said with a shrug.

Tai opened his mouth to argue, he'd always been stubborn. Never really thought about what he was going to say until he said it. But this time, he knew he had to. And as he stared at her, this broken girl in front of him, he realized he couldn't put her through all this again. She needed to piece herself together again. She needed time. She needed to be alone for a while, so she could be okay.

And he had to deal with that.

"Okay." He said dejectedly. "I won't fight you on this anymore." He gave in.

She looked a little surprised by his sudden change of heart. And she felt a little pang that he would give up so easily. Maybe they weren't meant to be after all…

"But, that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight for you anymore." It was as if he'd read her mind. "I'm giving you time and all the space you need. Because you did that for me and it was what I needed." He touched her cheek.

"You will?" She asked weakly.

Tai nodded, a small grin on his face. "Yes. I know you love me, Sor. I know we're supposed to be together." He said seriously. "If we're gonna be together, you're gonna come back to me on your own terms. I have faith that you will." He smiled, touching her bangs.

And for a second, it was as if she was staring at the old Tai. The boy that would move heaven and earth to be with her.

"But if you can't, if you _can't_ be with me." He searched her face. "Then I'll let you go, because I want you to be _so_ happy, Sora. Because out of everyone I know, you deserve it the most." Gently, he placed his lips on her forehead.

Sora took his large hand between both hers. "Thank you, for that." She said softly. "When I say there isn't anyone else for me, I mean it." She said honestly. "I never lie to you Tai, I hardly ever hold anything back. So I'm not gonna start now." She said seriously.

He nodded for her to continue.

"I'm irrevocably in love with you. I mean, like totally and completely. I can't see the future, but I don't imagine having this kind of feeling for anyone else." It was a feeling so intense it consumed her, so thick she drowned in it. She could feel him everywhere, whether he was there or not. "But I can't be with you, not the way we were before."

However, there was also a part of her that really, really broken. And until she could fix it, there really wasn't any hope for them.

He lightly traced his thumb on the inside of her palm. "I know." He gave a stiff nod. "I'm not gonna push you." He lifted a shoulder.

"I'm happy about that." She finally smiled.

Tai raised his other hand to her chin, "Did I ever tell you how perfect your smile is?" He grinned.

She laughed. "Okay, Romeo. You don't even need to go that far." Corny compliments were definitely _not_ her ex-boyfriend's forte.

He laughed too.

"Where does that leave us?" The light moment of laughter was over.

Sora didn't really have an answer for that. "Same thing we've always ever been?" She suggested. "Friends?" Because she could never bear to lose him as that.

He took in a breath. "If that's what you need." He agreed. "But can we at least be friends who have sex?" He joked.

Sora glared at him, but it was more playful than anything else. "Yeah. _That's _what we'll be." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm only kidding, Sor." He assured her.

She nodded in understanding.

"And don't regret this either, promise?" He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't, I couldn't." She sighed, even though it complicated _everything_. "What happened between us, it, it was _beautiful_ Tai. And in that moment it was absolutely _everything_ I wanted. But sex isn't going to be enough to fix us. We won't get it all back overnight." She wouldn't give him any false pretenses.

"I know." He said gently. "You'll call the shots, okay?" He kissed her knuckles.

"Thanks."

Tai smiled at her. "All right, I'm gonna go. But if you need me…" He trailed off.

"I know where to find you." She waved off.

"Good." He turned around to leave.

It was only when his hand had just touched the doorknob that Sora called him back. And the second he turned back around, she had her arms around his neck.

It caught Tai by surprise, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight. "I do love you." She whispered in his ear.

And it was the best thing she could've ever said to him.

_Cause I can't stop,  
Twisting around this storyline  
Tangled words were never mine  
I won't forget, I'm lost in this_

-x-

It was beginning to get dark out, as they wandered into Matt's house. Matt knew Mimi still wouldn't want to sleep in her own bed, even if she would never admit it. Besides, he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing she was by herself, in that huge house. He'd worry about her until he got out of bed and drove over there himself. So, he saved them both the trouble and convinced her to spend the night at his house.

"So how did you wind up at my house this morning?" She wondered, as they sat down on the couch.

"I called your cell, I wanted to talk about what happened on prom night." Which they really still hadn't talked about. "Tai picked up, told me most of the story." Matt admitted.

"He called you?" She asked,

"Yeah, all though, he probably shouldn't have had to." He scratched the back of his neck. "I really should have come over, Mimi. I should have known." He admitted.

Mimi couldn't help but think that he should have too. The old Matt would have, the one that saved her that night. The one who knew what was wrong, without even looking at her. "No, it's okay." She said anyway, wrapping her hands around his arm.

"It's not." He said flatly. "I know it, you do too. I screwed up, but I'm gonna be better." He knew that the speech was lacking, especially since she'd heard it _so many_ times before. She had no reason to believe him, but for some reason she still did. And he would make sure that this time, he _would_ be better. This time, he wouldn't let her down.

Mimi put her head on Matt's shoulder. "You don't have to be anything, Matt. You're blaming yourself, but you shouldn't." She said softly. "We all did this, and I mean that in a general sense. The positions the four of us are in now, it's no one person's fault. It just is." She knew that was the truth. They'd all made mistakes, they'd all been too careless.

And it was easy to think about how all of this could have been avoided, had they made the right decisions then. But getting caught up in those regrets was something none of them had time for. And it required too much effort. Especially for something that none of them could change.

"We did what we did, ya know? And at the time, those decisions were right for us." She shrugged. "I _never_ begrudged you for picking her, Matt. In my eyes, you were taking care of your responsibilities. I was angry, not because you were doing what you had to, but because you weren't _honest_ with me." She continued.

"I was trying to protect you." He mumbled.

Mimi let out a small laugh. "I'm stronger than you think." She smiled.

Matt released his arm from her grip, wrapping it around her waist. "I know that…_now_." He kissed her forehead. "I just. I know I won't ever be sorry enough for what I did, baby. But we have to put it behind us, start new. Because recycling the same things, it's not gonna get us anywhere."

She nodded against his chest. "No, you're right. I know." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'm so _terribly_ in love with you, Ishida, it's disconcerting." She felt tears pricking at her eyes.

Matt grinned. "And I am so terribly in love with hearing you say that." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you too, Mimi."

_They call her love, love, love, love  
They call her love, love, love, love  
She is love, and she is all I need._

-x-

**A/N**: I am just putting up these chapter like clock work, huh? See told ya I'd be better! I hope you guys like this chapter, I really did. Especially the Tai and Sora scenes. I think the last chapter is gonna be the last one folks, yeap and then it's all over. It's going to be the graduation chapter, kind of like the ending of that part of their lives. I feel like it's fitting, given it's the end of the story. So, I'll try to get that up as soon as possible.  
Hope this was worth it, and a million thank yous to everyone who loved this story enough to read/review/favorite/alert it.

**The Songs:**  
Title track:  
**-She is Love** by _Parachute VA__._ (This song appears at the very beginning, and are the lyrics at the end of the second and third Mimato scenes.)_  
Note: I chose this song because I kind of felt like this chapter was mostly about both boys trying to get back their girls, in a sense. It was Tai and Matt being devoted to Sora and Mimi.  
_-**Whatever it Takes** by _Lifehouse_ (end of first Mimato scene)  
-**Like Blood, Like Honey** by _Holly Brook_. (This song appears in the first Tai/Sora scene.)  
-**Mythology** by _VersaEmerge_ (Song appears at the end of the second Tai/Sora scene.)

**That's all** guys, hope it was everything you wanted! Reviews are great!

Love,  
**Chris**


	34. Where the Story Ends

**Chapter 32: **_Where the Story Ends_

-x-

_Trying not to lose your own,  
Boxing up everything you've got  
All you ever knew of home, you're scared scared to see  
Your mother there in the door, you wonder where did the years go_

-x-

It was graduation morning, the importance of the day hanging in the air. It was in every carefully planned outfit. Every rehearsed speech. Every vacation plan. And every newly bought car. Families came from far and wide of the annual commencement of their loved ones. It was the end, it was the beginning. It was excitement, it was nostalgia. It was the day all loose ends were tied together. Where old rivalries would be extinguished. And old friendships put through the test of time and distance. It was all they had waited for, but still a day that came about just a little too soon.

Mimi sighed, as she sifted through her closet for a dress. She wanted something, simple and understated, a sundress even, just to wear under her gown. Something that was comfortable and nothing too bold. For once, she just wanted to blend in, feel like every other graduating student. And hopefully, after today was over, everything that had happened this year would be put behind her.

A knock came at her bedroom door, Mimi didn't bother turning around, "Come in!" She yelled from her closet, knowing it was Matt. He had very grudgingly allowed Mimi to spend the night alone, after a lot of persuasion, he finally agreed. But she knew it wouldn't stop Matt from coming to check on her first thing this morning.

"I'd go with the green, I've always said it looks nice with your eyes." It was a feminine voice, one that made Mimi's eyes light up.

She dropped the clothes in her arms on the floor, before running out of the closet. "Mom!" She threw herself into her mother's arms.

Her mom held her tight. "We missed you princess." She said, kissing her hair.

Mimi felt like she was five years old again, seeing her mother after the first day of school. Her parents had been gone for so long, and Mimi didn't really realize how much she had missed them till now. "What are you guys doing here! Where's daddy?" She asked, letting go of her mom.

Her mom kissed her forehead. "Your dad's downstairs, didn't think we'd miss your graduation did you?" She asked, gently.

Mimi shrugged. "I, don't know." She admitted. "I, I wouldn't have been mad if you did. I love that you're here but I would have understood if you couldn't." She said, more out of obligation than anything else.

Her mother smiled. "I love you for saying that, but we both know better." She put her hands on Mimi's shoulders. "We're sorry we've been away, but we wouldn't miss this for the world." She promised.

Mimi beamed, "Thanks Mom." She hugged her mother, a bit tentatively.

Mostly because, part of her mind was just waiting for that alarm clock to go off. It was the part that knew that for things to be this good it had to be a dream.

But for once, she decided not to worry so much about that. She decided she wouldn't just anticipate for the other shoe to drop. And if all this was some figment of her imagination, then she'd enjoy it while she could.

"Well, I figured we could all drive down to your graduation together?" She suggested.

Mimi nodded. "I'll just pick out a dress and we can leave." She already knew it would be the green one. Her mom was right, it did look fabulous on her especially with her eyes.

"Great, and in the mean time I'll send up your visitor—

"Who?" Mimi asked, she was sure _this_ time it was Matt. But the thought of her dad and Matt in the same room together made her a little nauseous. She would be really surprised if the blonde hadn't run away yet.

Her mother shrugged. "I, I'm not sure." She said, a little sadly. A little melancholy that she didn't even know the names of her own daughter's friends.

"Oh." Mimi said. "Send them up." She said as her mother left.

Mimi grabbed the green sundress on her bed. It was actually exactly what she wanted, completely understated and so pretty. It was just what she'd been looking for. She turned to the full length mirror behind her, holding the dress to her body. She smiled, and it was actually a little strange seeing such a foreign concept on her face. She hadn't looked at herself in so long and it had been even longer since she saw herself smiling back.

It was nice, for everything to be in its right place for once. Even if it probably wouldn't be for so long.

Matt lightly knocked on the door, before entering. And for once, Mimi was glad to know she was completely right. But, he looked as though he'd just been through a warzone and Mimi was certain that was attributed to time alone with her father. "I'm sorry." She said immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Daddy didn't leave any question unasked, did he?" She wondered.

Matt chuckled. "First of all, it's okay. And for your information, no he didn't." He laid his cheek over his hair. "But it wasn't too bad, it was almost like a rite of passage. Real boyfriends are _supposed_ to get viciously interrogated by their girlfriend's dad." It actually felt…normal, a little reassuring even, that he and Mimi were headed in the right direction. He had never been in a real serious relationship before, not one where he actually cared anyway, so the third degree from Mimi's father really was almost welcome.

She smiled, "He's so protective." She chastised.

He shook his head. "It's not a big deal. Besides, I can handle it." He kissed her hair. "Been through worse." He added.

She nodded against him. "I'll say." She agreed, he really had. They both had.

"I came over to pick you up for grad, when I walked in and saw your father it was really weird. I'd never met him or even seen him before so I really didn't know who he was. I just thought the worse…ya know?" Matt admitted.

Mimi giggled. "Oh God, did you go into hero mode?" She asked, amused.

Matt shook his head. "It was embarrassing." He scratched the back of his head.

Mimi laughed again, letting go off him.

"It's not funny." He commented.

Mimi rolled his eyes. "Kinda is." She disagreed, pulling off her shirt.

Matt instinctively turned away.

"What are you doing?" Mimi asked curiously, as she strode over to her dresser.

"Uh, did you rather I left?" He jabbed a thumb to the door.

Mimi laughed again. "Matt, you've seen me, well, almost naked." She pointed out. "So, this shouldn't be a big deal." She shrugged, pulling a hairbrush through her long brown mane.

Matt shifted uncomfortably. "This is different, Meems." He sighed. "We're not getting…_intimate_ and, and your parents are right downstairs."

"Well, we could." She wrapped her arms around his abdomen. "Get _intimate_, I mean." She pressed her scantily clad upper body against his back.

Matt squeezed his eyes shut. "We can't." He said through gritted teeth, though her position made saying that rather difficult. "Your parents." He repeated.

Mimi sighed. "All right, Ishida. If you don't wanna get freaky, there's nothing I can do." Her voice was playfully disappointed, as she loosened her grip.

Matt turned around, grabbing her bare waist. "Well, when you put it like that." He grinned against her neck.

Mimi giggled as he squeezed her hips. "Don't tickle." She squirmed. "Seriously, no tickling!" She said between laughs, struggling to get out of his grip.

"What's the matter? You can tease, but I can't?" He kissed her neck, his fingers unrelenting.

She finally got out of his hold. "You're _such_ a sore loser." She said ruefully, pulling the green dress over her head.

"No, no. I think you're the loser." He corrected.

She pulled down the shorts from under her dress. "Whatever." She muttered. "I just figured the… " She checked the clock. "Five minutes we have to spare would be more than enough for you." She winked.

"Oh, really?" Matt raised his eye brows. "Is that what you think?" he crossed his arms over his chest, amused.

Mimi nodded. "Sure. I mean, guys aren't the only ones swapping stories in the locker room." She said, with a nonchalant shrug. "After all, half the girls on my squad have _something _to tell about _Matt Ishida_." She was just messing with him, in truth she'd only heard, well, "good" things about Matt's abilities off the court.

She just loved watching him squirm.

"Is that right?" he smirked.

Mimi lifted a shoulder. "Just what I've heard." She pulled on her white graduation gown.

"Well, you know what the only way to know for sure is, right?" He asked her, his voice completely neutral.

Mimi shook her head dumbly. "Afraid not. Do tell." She walked over to him, her back turned.

Matt zipped up the gown, his hand lightly touching the part of her back where the dress cut out.

He put his lips to her ear. "Find out yourself." He whispered.

Mimi felt a lustful shiver run up her spine. "I might just have to." She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck again. "For research purposes." She scrunched her nose.

Matt grinned. "Of course." He said, before kissing her.

Mimi pulled away. "C'mon Casanova, we'll be late for grad." She grinned, putting a hand over his cheek. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Daddy is about ready to kick the door down."

Matt scratched the back of his head. "He really hates me, huh?" He asked sheepishly.

Mimi laughed. "Oh yeah." She winked.

"Yeah…" Matt shook his head.

_The violins make no sound  
And I begin to feel the ground  
All we know is distance, cross and then we run  
Kiss away the difference_

-x-

The ceremony had not started yet, the speakers were still fumbling around with their speeches and the members of the choir were harmonizing on stage. The band was tuning their instruments. And the student council was trying desperately to get the banner for the graduating class to stay up.

Mimi found her name on the seating chart and made her way to the middle of the row, excusing herself around the already seated graduates. Finally, she took her seat beside her redheaded former best friend.

"Hello, Sora." Mimi said cordially.

The redhead looked over. "Hey." She said, cracking a smile. One that felt completely forced.

Mimi didn't realize how awkward this would be to sit beside Sora. Never did she imagine things would turn out like this. That sitting next to her "supposed" best friend, would be so incredibly uncomfortable. She wished things weren't this way. And that they could all be okay with each other again. The way it had been in the beginning. The way it was before. Back when the four of them were happy and had fun with each other.

"Mimi." Sora said softly.

Mimi turned to look at her. "Hm?" She asked.

"I, I heard about what…happened." She was struggling with the words.

Mimi nodded slowly. "Okay…" She acknowledged. "Not really something I want to talk about at grad." Mimi said frankly.

It wasn't something she wanted to talk about at all. She just wanted to move past it. Forget it ever happened.

"I, I know. I'm sorry." She apologized. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about it. And that I wasn't there for you." All differences aside, Sora knew Mimi was her best friend. And the brunette wasn't perfect, she made mistakes. But everyone did.

"Well, I appreciate that." Mimi said honestly.

Sora gave the brunette a small smile. She wasn't sure if she was ready to move past everything just yet, but she knew she was getting there. She really did want a good relationship with Mimi. She wanted her best friend back. But there was so much history between them all, and there were so many questions that were unanswered. Sora wasn't even sure if she wanted them answered. However, this wasn't the time and certainly not the place for such a loaded subject.

-x-

Matt took his seat beside Ken in the procession. "Hey, man." He greeted the dark haired boy with a fist bump.

"You're almost late." He noted.

"Yeah, well. I went to go pick Mimi up." Matt answered.

"And…?" Ken prompted.

Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "Her parents were home." He admitted.

"Oh man! How are those third degree burns?" Ken laughed.

Matt shook his head. "Brutal, dude." He didn't let on as much to Mimi, he didn't want her thinking her couldn't handle it. But he really did want her parents to like him. "He grilled me so hard. I don't think I answered any of his questions right."

"How do you answer personal questions wrong?" Ken wondered.

"Well, when he asked me what my favorite hobby was, drag racing should _not_ have been my answer." He sighed.

Ken made a face. "Yeah…maybe you should have gone with basketball." He suggested.

Matt nodded. "Probably. But I'm not sure how all this works. Bro, you know I've never met a girlfriend's dad before. This was—

"Never?" Ken squinted.

Matt thought for a second, before shaking his head. "No. I mean Sora's, but that was when we weren't dating and I've known her dad—

"Yeah, yeah. Red doesn't count." Ken waived off. "That's rough, dude. That must not have been fun for you." Ken sympathized.

"Not chill." Matt agreed.

"Mimi must be worth it, huh?" Ken stated.

Matt didn't even need to think about it. "Definitely." He answered. "After all this time, after everything. Bro, Mimi is _worth_ it." He said, completely sure.

Ken understood as much. "I'd do it for Z." He confessed.

Matt threw him a glare.

He laughed. "I know that it makes you uncomfortable." He said with a shrug of his shoulder. "But I'm serious about your sister." He said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. Where are you going to college again, somewhere far?" Matt asked, only half kidding.

"Too far." He sighed.

"Great. The farther away from Zoe you are, the better it is for your face." He warned.

Ken shook his head. "Relax, Ishida. I'm not going to hurt her." He assured.

"For your sake, Ichijoji, I hope so." Matt was serious.

Ken was just about to say something, when a rolled up paper ball landed in the blonde's lap. Surprised, the both looked at each other. Before Matt unraveled it.

_Let's talk after Grad.  
-T._

Matt handed the note to Ken, letting him look at it. A second later, Ken looked up at him. "When was the last time you guys really talked?" Ken asked.

Matt shrugged a shoulder. "The night of the race." He said, his face troubled. "When he walked away." He really didn't want to divulge to Ken the details about prom night.

"Heavy." Ken commented. "Look, I don't want to get in the middle of all this, but…maybe you should give Tai a shot?"

Matt knew it couldn't hurt. But there was a huge part of him that knew that any chance for friendship was thrown out of the window the _second_ Tai kissed Mimi. "Maybe." He muttered.

Matt just really wanted to tell Tai to fuck off, but he knew Mimi would end up finding out about this one way or another. And she would be really upset to know he passed up an opportunity to patch things up with Tai. Since things were finally going good for them, he really didn't want o rock the boat. Not over something like this.

"You got a pen?" Matt asked, knowing he would have one.

Ken reached inside his white gown, pulling a pen out of his pocket. "What's the verdict?" He asked.

Matt scribbled a quick answer, before flashing it to Ken and throwing the paper haphazardly behind him.

-x-

There was a roar of cheers and anticipation as he waited in the graduating line. His name was next and there was a mix of exhilaration and anxiety rising in his chest.

"Ken Ichijoji." A roar of applause.

A deep breath in and he started his walk for the stage. His eyes fell upon the blonde beauty sitting in the front row of the stands. Beyond the glare of the sun, he saw her brilliant smile and caught the words _I love you_ on her lips. The sincerity of them, nearly tripped him up the stairs.

He turned his from her, to avoid any accidents and kept them focused on ahead. He really hated this part of the ceremony, the whole everyone's eyes on him. He shook hands with the superintendent, "Congratulations, son." He'd known the superintendent for a while, having done a lot for the community, been on the basketball team, and an honor student.

Then shook hands with the student advisor, after which he was finally handed his diploma by his principal. Ken turned to face the crowd, he sent a rare smile to his parents and brother, a quick wink to his girlfriend, and he was off the stage.

"_Matt Ishida."_

Matt knew that most people were surprised he was collecting his diploma on time, regretfully, he was one of them. He had never been the type to enjoy school, the only aspect that kept him coming back was basketball. So when he was handed the piece of paper, by the principal, it was one he accepted gratefully.

"You've come a long way, Ishida." The man congratulated.

Matt flashed him a rare smile, before facing his graduating class. As he turned the tassel, his eyes fell on her. The one face that stood out among many.

It was an ice cold realization, something that pulsed through his veins, beat in his heart. It was as if, all of a sudden, the world had shifted and the only person he saw was her. And she was just as beautiful as ever.

He was going to want Mimi, forever. He was locked in her heart, and she had no intentions of letting him out. It wasn't until this very moment, that Matt realized the severity of such feelings. And he knew that there wasn't a thing that would keep them apart.

"_Koushiro Izumi._"

The resident genius, valedictorian, heading to Harvard this fall. He'd waited for the end of high school since he could remember. Finally, he was one step closer to dethroning Bill Gates as the richest man alive. He'd create a program to knock Microsoft off the shelves. And for that, he absolutely could not wait.

"_Tai Kamiya."_

The cheers for him were by far the loudest and largest from any other person to take that stage. Tai was this school's golden boy. He led their team to victory, on the basketball court and soccer field. He was charming and handsome. He had a great smile, an approachable demeanor. He was one of the best street racers around. And up until recently, he was Matt's right hand man. Of course they would clap the loudest for him. He deserved their applause.

Tai turned back, and he saw her, Sora. It was a moment of silence. A moment of pure clarity. His heart cried out in decision. Finally and irrevocably making a choice. A clean one. A concise one. A complete one. He was no longer torn in two. Being pulled in two different directions.

It was just…simplicity.

"_It's you, Sora. It's always been you." _The words rung in his head, over and over again as he made his way off the stage.

There were many names in between, ones not nearly as important or relevant. But they were all connected by this day, they would all remember each other for it. Four years of life is a long time to share with the same group of people. It was something that bound them together forever. Something that couldn't be changed, the value of it could never be cheapened. And sure, ten years from now they probably wouldn't recognize each other, but right now, that didn't matter. Because ten years was far, far away. And right now, was a moment they wanted to enjoy.

"_Mimi Tachikawa."_

Mimi put on her brightest smile as she walked up the steps to the stage. She made sure to walk as primly as she could, remembering her mother was somewhere out in the stands, watching her. The superintendent shook her hand, she remembered him from the meeting she'd had after Michael had escaped, he had accompanied the social worker, to assure Mimi it would never happen again. Little did he know, it would.

The student advisor was next, the woman had also been Mimi's English teacher. "Congrats." She whispered and Mimi flashed the lady a smile.

Finally, she accepted what was rightfully hers. Three high schools and many lost friends later, here was the one thing she'd endured it all for. It was a milestone, a grand achievement, the pinnacle of her life thus far.

She locked eyes with Matt, and she gave him the biggest smile she could muster. This was all thanks to him.

He saved her.

Not just from Michael.

He saved her from her loneliness. From her own insecurities. From herself. He'd saved her from all of it.

And throughout it all, he loved her. Selflessly and completely.

Mimi turned her tassel, before stepping off the stage.

"_Sora Takenouchi." _

The redhead took in a deep breath, walking after Mimi made her a little anxious. It wasn't a contest, it was grad, no one was there to compare them. But lately, Sora couldn't help but feel as though they were in a _constant_ competition. An unspoken one. And it felt as though, she lost every time. And Mimi didn't exactly win, but she had both Matt and Tai, which was a whole lot more than Sora could say for herself.

On top of which, the brunette was completely stunning. She was a tough act to follow.

When Sora received her diploma, it was as if a weight had been lifted right off her chest. Like everything that had happened was all for a reason and by closing the chapter of high school, maybe they could all move on from it. There were still things she refused to think about. And a lot of them made her angry. But she knew, eventually, she would have to put them behind her. What better place to start fresh than Grad, Sora decided.

She was going to live selfishly for a little while. She was going to do things for herself, to make herself happy. Sora had proven time and again she was independent enough to take care of herself. But she knew it was time to stop pushing the people she loved most away. They all wanted the best for her, it was time she started wanting that too. And by leaving all her grievances on that stage, it wouldn't just be the end of high school, it would be the end of her resentment.

As she walked back to her seat, Sora's eyes fell on each one of her friends. She realized, there were a lot of people she could stay mad at. A lot of people she would never need. A lot of people who would hurt her and a lot of people she didn't care about. But the three of them? Tai, Matt and Mimi, they would never be any of those people.

The four of them were inseparable, a family, in a rather strange way.

And hard as they try, they'd never fully be able to walk away from each other.

-x-

"I want a picture with the four of us." Mimi pulled Matt away from Tk and Zoe.

He put an arm around her waist. "Who is the "four" of us?" He asked suspiciously.

"Me, you, mom and daddy." Mimi answered.

Matt winced. "Mimi…" He trailed off, he really didn't want another awkward run-in with Kiesuke Tachikawa.

"Stop being a baby." She said playfully. "I want to introduce you to them, formally." She said.

Matt sighed.

"Daddy, Mom. This is Matt. He's my boyfriend." She said it all in one breath.

Matt marveled at how easily she had said it. But then again, they were _her_ parents, her palms weren't the ones that would be sweating.

His, however, were in no shape for another handshake with Mr. Tachikawa.

Mrs. Tachikawa stepped forward first. "You've taken care of Mimi while we were away." She beamed.

And instead of the handshake he was expecting, she enveloped him in a warm hug. It caught him completely off guard. "Thank you." She whispered, before pulling away.

Mimi felt an embarrassed blush creep up her neck. "Quit, Mom." She said meekly.

"Daddy." Mimi prompted, gesturing to Matt with her eyes.

Mr. Tachikawa gave the blonde a long, hard stare. "We've gotten the lay of each other. And I may not approve of _a lot _of your choices." He said honestly.

"Daddy!" Mimi reprimanded.

"Kei…" Mrs. Tachikawa reproached him.

He ignored them both. "But, I can see you care for my daughter." It was the truth.

At his words, Matt's grip inadvertently tightened around her waist. For a split second, he thought Mr. Tachikawa was going to try to keep them apart. Mimi put hand over his, rubbing it soothingly.

There were a few silent moments, no one said anything.

"Okay, this is a huge occasion. Let's, let's take more pictures! John!" beckoned their photographer forward.

Mimi took her place beside her Mother, Matt on the other side. Then, her dad surprised them all by standing right beside Matt. "Take care of her." He murmured.

And just like that, it was as if Keisuke Tachikawa had passed over the torch. Almost like a father leaving a daughter at the end of the aisle, he gave them his blessing. And that meant a lot more to Matt than he'd like to admit.

-x-

"Tai!" Sora's dad exclaimed, as the brunette nearly knocked over him and his daughter.

"Hey Mr. T, glad you came out." Tai said quickly, he clasped a hand over Sora's upper arm. "Can I borrow your daughter for a quick minute?" He requested.

Sora stared at Tai's hand.

"Uh, well there is no such thing as a "quick minute." He joked. "But sure, just bring her back in one piece." He winked.

It was all Tai need, he nodded his head towards the bleachers before dragging the redhead behind him.

"Tai what are you _doing_?" She demanded, trying to keep up with Tai.

He didn't say anything, just kept a steady pace ahead. He knew he had to do this, he had to do it now. She knew how he felt, but she also had her doubts. He knew he had his too. But all of a sudden, they had evaporated. Everything that wasn't Sora, it disappeared. And he realized that nothing would ever be as important, no one would ever compare. She was it for him, she was the one. And he could finally tell her that, in good faith and complete sincerity. Without hesitating for one second, without debating for a minute more.

He gently pulled her beneath the football bleachers so they were standing face to face.

Sora stared at him. "What's—What's going on, Tai. What do you wanna talk about?" She asked humorously, leave it to Tai to bring her under rickety old bleachers one last time.

"Well, I, wait—how do you know I want to talk?" He asked, with a grin.

"Well, I figured you brought me under here to do one of two things. Either make out or talk." She grinned. "And we are so not gonna kiss."

He chuckled. "I just, I wanted to say something to you. And I want you to listen to me." He put his hands on her shoulders.

Sora sighed. "Is this gonna be one of those, "you've been a great friend to me these past couple of years" sentimental graduation speeches?" She drawled.

"No." Tai assured her. "It's one of those speeches you've already heard, ones you really don't like listening to." He said with a shrug.

Sora frowned. "You're not pregnant are you?" She said, in mock seriousness.

Tai shook his head. "I can't believe _I _have to tell _you_ to be serious." He stated the irony.

"How the tides have changed." She agreed. "So what is it, you've got a fatal—

"Sora." Tai interrupted patiently. "I thought you said you were gonna listen?"

She put a finger on her lips to indicate her silence.

He nodded. "I, I just needed to tell you." He was losing his nerve. In every other situation, he went in to it with a cool head and complete confidence. Nothing ever shook him. But one look into Sora's eyes and Tai lost his words.

She gave him an encouraging smile.

"So, I just want you to know. That today, today up there." He pointed to the large podium and stage. "I…I saw you Sora."

Sora looked amused. "I saw you too." She played along.

Tai shook his head. "No, you see. What I mean is, Sora. I want you, I've always wanted _you_. And I know things got all mixed around and weird there for a while, but I know it now. Beyond a doubt." He scratched the back of his head, this wasn't coming out right.

So he decided to recycle a few famous words he knew she would remember, because he knew they were as important to her as they were to him.

"It's you, Sora. It's _always_ been you." He ran a gentle thumb over her cheek.

Sora wasn't sure if it was the sentimentality of graduation or the fact that here was Tai, looking exactly the way he did two years ago, but something broke. Her eyes welled up, and she threw her arms around him.

"I've been waiting _so long_ to hear you say those words." She cried into his neck.

"I love you, Sora." He said into her hair, holding her close to his body.

Sora pulled away, staring up at him. "But, but I don't know if I'm ready…"

Tai shook his head. "I'm not pressuring you." He promised. "I just needed you to know what I feel." He'd always been this honest with her.

"I want to spend time together, Sor. I want to stop avoiding each other." He continued. "I _miss_ you, baby." He admitted.

She smiled up at him, wiping at a stray tear.

"Let's go away this summer, just pack up and leave tomorrow!" He said, completely serious.

Sora stared at him. "What?" She took a step back. "And go where?" She balked.

"Anywhere, Sor. Just out of this town. Away from all these people. Let's just, let's be with each other, no interruptions, no drama." He urged, taking her hand within his own. "We need some space, so we can get to know each other again. So we can decide if we can move forward."

Sora looked away, chewing her at her lip. She wasn't sure about all this, spontaneity had never been one of her stronger suits. She was a fan of planning and structure. Picking up and leaving didn't sound like something she would do.

And maybe that was a problem.

So finally, she said. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes!" She said again, excited. "Let's do it, let's go." Her smiled stretched the width of her face.

Tai couldn't help but smile too. "Yes!" He threw his arms around her waist, lifting her feet off the ground.

Sora put her hands on his cheeks. "I can't even believe this right now." She breathed out, lowering her face closer to his.

"Believe it." Tai said softly, touching her nose with his.

"Maybe we'll go with Matt and Mimi?" Sora suggested.

Tai frowned. "Think that's such a good idea?" He wondered, things were finally getting close to being on track with him and Sora. The addition of anyone, even his best friends, could jeopardize that. And he refused to have that, because right now, Sora was his priority.

Sora thought about it. "Maybe it isn't. But it might be. We all need a fresh start, we could all use the time away." She wanted things back to normal, maybe this was the place to start.

Tai stared up at her, "Whatever you want, God, Sor. Anything." He swore. "You call the shots." He held her against him.

Sora smiled. "Thank you." She whispered, lowering her lips right above his.

Tai smiled too. "You're welcome." He whispered to.

Her eyes flicked to his lips, then back to his eyes. Tai reached up and pulled them on to his. Sora pressed herself closer to him, a hand on his neck, the other over his cheek. They kissed in a way they hadn't in a while. It was out of love and passion, not just one or the other. It was a sense of things finally coming together. Instead of falling apart. And there was happiness, which was had almost become a foreign feeling.

Tai opened his mouth under hers, letting her tongue into his. There was a re-acquaintance between them, a mingling of old friends.

Carefully, Tai set Sora back on the floor. "Thought we weren't gonna kiss?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sora laughed. "Well, I just couldn't resist." She winked

-x-

"I know, it was completely crazy. I never would've thought Izzy would say he wanted to kiss me in his valedictorian speech!" Mimi exclaimed.

Matt chuckled, holding open his house door for her. "Well, who wouldn't want to make out with the prom queen?" He jested.

She rolled her eyes. "Pretend to be jealous, will you." She pouted.

He laughed. "I would if—

The sight of Sora and Tai, both sitting on the couch in his living room cut him off. Matt and Mimi exchanged glances, the sight of Sora or Tai in Matt's living room was a bit puzzling but the two of them, _together_, now that was just downright disconcerting.

"Neither one of you is dying…right?" Mimi asked first.

Tai laughed. "Well, congratulations to you too."

"What's up, guys?" Matt asked, a little guarded.

Sora looked from the blonde to the brunette. "Maybe, we should do this separately?" She suggested to Tai.

He stared at her before nodding. "Sure." He agreed.

Mimi looked at Sora. "Think we could borrow your bedroom, Matt?" Sora requested.

"Sure, Red. You know the way up." He pressed a kiss into the side of Mimi's forehead.

The brunette gave him a wink, before following Sora out. They climbed up the stairs in silence, Mimi couldn't help but remember how many times she'd traveled up these very stairs, her destination always Matt's room. And yet, they'd never actually done what they both wanted to do up there. She found it a little odd, and she felt guilty. It was, after all, because of her they were holding off.

Sora closed the door behind Mimi, as the brunette took a seat on her boyfriend's bed. "So…Izzy wants to kiss you?" Sora grinned.

Mimi broke out into a smile too. "Yeah, apparently." She said quietly. "Who announces that in the middle of a valedictorian speech!"

Sora laughed. "I know! I couldn't even believe it." She agreed. "I' m sure Matt _loved_ that."

Mimi sighed. "He thinks it's the funniest thing, hasn't stopped laughing at me since." She shook her head.

They both giggled.

But eventually, it got quiet. And awkward. Both staring everywhere but each other, both waiting for the other to say something meaningful.

"So um…how are you?" Sora cleared her throat.

Mimi looked up at her. "Okay, I guess." She raised a limp shoulder.

"Matt, told me." She informed her. "I'm _so_ sorry, Mimi." And she meant it.

Mimi gave her a half smile. "It's okay." She said.

"No, it's not." Sora took a seat next to the brunette. "You needed your best friend, and I wasn't there." She apologized. "When, when I found out. I felt so sick and I just couldn't even believe that…" She couldn't finish it.

"Sora, don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you." Mimi said sincerely, but a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

Sora looked at her. "How can you be so understanding?" She practically demanded.

"We mean a lot to each other." Mimi said honestly. "And, life is just _way_ too short to get caught up in things that don't matter." She shrugged a shoulder.

She nodded. "Maybe…but I mean, you think things will ever be the same?" She stared at the ceiling.

Mimi sighed. "Not sure, Sor." She answered. "Because we were both wrong in different ways. And I _am_ sorry for that, Sora." She apologized sincerely.

Sora listened patiently.

"I should have been honest with you, from the start. You were nothing but honest with me." Mimi said softly. "We're _best_ friends, I should have been able to talk to you."

"Why didn't you?"

Mimi stared at the floor. "I was scared. And confused. I didn't think you'd want to talk to me afterwards. And I really didn't want to hurt you…" She trailed off, embarrassed.

Sora shook her head. "You could have told me, Mimi. I wouldn't have taken it well but I would have appreciated it." She said.

Mimi nodded. "Sor, I know. And I should have. But…I didn't. And I guess, that's on me." She would take responsibility for that. "But things had been so weird between us already, you were so distant all the time. And I just didn't want you to cut me out all together." Sora had been Mimi's first and truest friend when she moved here, that still meant something.

"Telling you about Tai's feelings and the kiss, it would be the point of no return, ya know? Like once it was out, I wouldn't be able to take it back and things would never be the same." Her tone was sad, melancholy and just a little nostalgic. "I didn't handle things right, I know that."

Sora put a hand on Mimi's shoulder. "Forget it. It's all whatever now."She smiled. "I was mad there for a while, real bitter. But it's over now, I think we can all finally move on."

"It's about time." Mimi smiled back.

Sora pulled the brunette in for a hug. "You're still my best friend, Meems. And there wasn't a second where you weren't." She whispered.

Mimi held her just a little tighter. "You too, Sor." She said back.

"So, wait. Are you and Tai back together?" Mimi demanded as soon as they parted.

Sora laughed. "Knew this one was coming." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

Mimi pushed her shoulder. "Don't evade. Come on, are you?" She asked, excited.

Sora couldn't hide her grin. "Sort of…" She trailed off, a light blush coating her cheeks.

Mimi squealed. "Tell. Me. Everything."

-x-

Things hadn't been so awkward between the two of them since…well things had never been this awkward between them. Or at all. Things had been tense. There was anger. Bitterness. Resentment. But never awkward. And now, as Matt stood in the door way of his living room, he couldn't think of a single thing to say to his best friend.

"I, I guess I'll start…" Tai cleared his throat.

Matt shrugged. "You wanted to talk." He agreed.

Tai balanced his elbows on his knees. "Um, so. How, how are things?" He asked.

"Fine. The same. Whatever." Matt answered.

"And Mimi? I didn't really get to talk to her but is she—

"Mimi is _fine_." His answer was tightlipped. She was still a sore subject between the two. Especially for Matt.

Tai expected him to be hostile. He just hadn't expected things to be so difficult. "Look, I know things aren't exactly good between us…" He trailed off. "A lot of that is my fault. I know. But, dude. I _am _sorry."

"For kissing my girlfriend? For falling in love with her? For breaking Sora's heart? For _betraying_ your best friend?" Matt seethed, he wasn't able to control his anger as well as he wanted.

Tai winced at the blonde's words. "…for all of it, I guess." He said, his voice was small and ashamed. "You gotta know, that I didn't mean for any of this to happen, man." Tai apologized.

"Yeah well, that really doesn't matter." Matt scoffed. "You messed up, bro. You're gonna have to deal with that." It wasn't so much that Matt didn't want to forgive Tai. It was just that he couldn't. Not really, anyway.

"I know none of this means anything to you now, Matt. But I swear, I never meant to hurt anyone."

Matt shook his head. "None of that is as important as the fact that you still have feelings for Mimi and she's my girlfriend." He muttered. "Nothing else matters."

"But I don't, I don't have feelings for her." Tai protested.

Matt raised his eye brows in disbelief.

"Anymore." He added. "I just know, that Sora means a lot more to me. I _love_ her, Matt. And as for Mimi, well I'll always care about her." He sighed honestly. "Always. But it's less in the way that I thought and more in the way you feel about Sora."

Matt looked at him. "I've never really had romantic feelings towards Sora." He argued.

Tai looked at him, "Really?" He smirked.

"Okay, we dated. But it was different, I never really cared about her the way I do for Mimi and—

"What is the difference between you dating Sora when I had feelings for her and me having feelings for Mimi—

"She's my girlfriend. You _knew_ how I felt about her. You saw _everything_ we went through and you still kissed her." Matt said flatly. "There's a difference and you know it."

"Look, I went about it wrong. I know." He admitted. "But Matt, I was there for her when you weren't. When you were too involved in yourself to notice how much you had hurt her, I was the one who was helping her pick up the pieces. I can't help that I got so close to her." He would never apologize for his friendship with Mimi. He had been there for her through just about everything, since day one. And he refused to be sorry for that.

"She needed me, I was there." Tai said conclusively.

Matt's jaw tensed, the muscle in his neck jumping. He was angry. "I wasn't too involved in myself, I thought I'd gotten another girl pregnant!" He growled. "Sorry if that took precedence."

Tai shook his head. "See, I'm not blaming you. I'm just giving you the circumstances. Maybe if you stepped outside of yourself for a second, you would be able to see that." He said. "I am sorry for what went down, Matt. I dogged you, it wasn't right. But I'm not sorry I was there for Mimi." He raised a shoulder.

"And you should be glad I was, if you really cared about her. You would be." He finished.

Matt opened hi s mouth to argue, but he couldn't think of a single word to say to counter with. Tai was right, he should be glad that Mimi was being taken care of by someone when he couldn't do it. And in some ways he was really glad that it was Tai. Who better to trust than his best friend.

"The kiss, it wasn't romantic. It was…clarity." Tai broke the blonde's thoughts. "Whatever I feel for Mimi, it wasn't the same as what I felt for Sora. That's what I realized." He explained.

"It meant nothing?" Matt mumbled.

Tai shrugged. "Like Sora said, a kiss always means something." He was going to be honest. "But kissing Mimi is never going to mean the same thing to me as it does to you." He assured.

Matt nodded. "I guess that's a little—

A loud squeal, which sounded suspiciously like his girlfriend, cut him off.

They both laughed.

"This has got to be the _pansiest_ conversation the two of us have ever had." Tai shook his head in disgust.

"I feel my masculinity dwindling as we speak." Matt agreed.

"We need to get the testosterone flowing again, beer and video games are the only solution." Tai proposed.

Matt chuckled. "You mean, me kicking your ass at 2K?" He challenged.

"Bro, you're on."

And just like that, it was as if everything snapped back into place. The world was on its axis again, the stars had finally aligned. Maybe things weren't as easy as they once had been, but that came with growing up. Complications and misunderstandings were bound to happen. And high school would not be an experience without all the drama. Friendships would always be tested. Mistakes were going to be made. Nothing was guaranteed, but if they managed to get through it, it would all be worth it.

-x-

"Come with us." Sora stated.

Matt and Mimi looked at each other.

"It'll be a nice change." Tai offered. "Get away from here for a while. A graduation present?"

"Where are you guys going?" Mimi wondered.

Sora shrugged. "We have absolutely no idea." She laughed.

Tai tucked her under his arm. "It doesn't matter. We can decide that in the car." He laughed.

Matt looked from the brunette to the redhead. "Just like that?" He skeptically.

"How do you even know what to pack?" Mimi asked. "Hot, cold, summer, winter?" She questioned.

"You would be thinking about clothes." Sora giggled.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Well, I would go naked, but I figure that might be frowned upon." She scrunched her nose up at Matt.

He shook his head. "Keep your clothes on, Mimi." He said playfully.

"Now there's a sentence I never thought I'd hear Matt Ishida utter." Tai jested.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Sora played along.

"I'm offended." Mimi pouted.

Matt felt a blush creeping up his neck. "You're all assholes." He grinned.

Mimi kissed his cheek. "But what do you think, babe? You want to?" She looked up at him.

He put an arm around her waist. "I dunno. You guys sure you don't wanna go alone?" He asked, they hadn't been back together for very long. He wanted things to get back on track for the pair. And going away alone seemed like a really good plan.

Sora nodded. "It'll be fun." She declared. "Like our trip to Myrtle beach…except better!"

"That was a really good time." Mimi agreed.

"Drama-free, dude. The girls promise." Tai looked at Sora.

She shoved his shoulder. "Yeah, coz we cause all the drama." She muttered sarcastically.

"Matt?" Mimi questioned.

The blonde paused for a minute, staring at the three people in the room. "All right."

"All right?" Mimi asked excitedly.

Matt nodded. "Yes. Let's do it." He kissed her forehead.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Mimi squealed, running out of Matt's hold and throwing her arms around Sora. "We're gonna have the _best_ time!"

Matt chuckled, he loved how excited she got over the smallest things. "Maybe I'll finally get some." He mumbled to Tai.

Mimi threw him a dark. "Don't think I didn't hear that." She said with a glare.

"We should at least figure out where we're going." Sora quickly changed the subject.

"This was supposed to be spontaneous, Sor. No planning." Tai complained.

"No, really. Can we have some kind of plan?" Sora ignored him. "This whole "let's jump in the car and see where the road takes us" isn't gonna work for me." She continued.

Matt looked at his best friend. "Live on the edge, Red." He smirked. "Just give in." He coaxed.

"Yeah, Sor. Just let things flow." Tai chimed in.

"Help me out, Meems. I'm out numbered." Sora appealed to the brunette.

Mimi pursed her lips. "I agree. We should have some kind of game plan, boys." Mimi sided with Sora.

"Half the fun is the unknown." Tai argued.

"Besides, if all you guys wanna do is plan, then you don't need us." Matt pointed out. "So if that's what you want, me and Tai will just get another round of—

"The map." Mimi interrupted, pointing at the one hanging above Matt's desk.

The three stared at her inquisitively.

She pulled a dart off the board stuck behind the blonde's door. "We'll throw a dart." She emphasized the one in her hand. "At the map. Wherever it lands, that's where we'll go." It was a happy compromise. Spontaneity meets preparation.

Tai looked over at Matt. "Seems fair." He said slowly.

Matt nodded. "I guess that'll be okay." He said grudgingly giving in.

Sora flashed Mimi a celebratory grin.

"Well, go ahead, Mimi." Tai prompted.

She shook her head. "You do it, Sor. I've got terrible aim." Mimi handed it to Sora.

Matt pulled Mimi against him, holding her waist. "Love you." He whispered in her ear.

Tai positioned Sora in front of the map, before closing her eyes.

"I love you, too." Mimi smiled.

Sora reached her arm back and threw the dart. Wherever it landed, they knew was going to be the where they would go. And sure, it would decided the kind of clothes they would pack and the type of weather they would encounter. But that was really all it mattered for. Because like any good story, the destination was just the ending. It was where everything came together. It would feel good to get there, because the purpose would be achieved.

However, it was the people they would meet, the places they would see and situations they would encounter that would make the trip worthwhile. It was the journey, the middle, the how's and why's, that would make their story one worth telling.

_I know you hate this one,  
But this is where the story ends  
Or have we just begun?_

-x-

**A/N: **Wow, this feels surreal. I'm not going to present you with an Oscar worthy acceptance speech. It would be too cheesy. I will, however, pretend as though I'm not bawling my eyes out right now. I cannot believe it's finished. I can honestly say this story has been everything I wanted it to be and the feedback has been amazing. I can't believe how many **great readers** and **reviewers **I have, it's been an honor. I know I've done absolutely everything I wanted with this and I'm **happy** with the ending. **I hope** you guys are too.

**Thank you** to everyone who has taken the time out to **PM me, review, read or even just click on the link**. No one is ever going to know how much it meant to me. **Reviews (good or bad) make me feel so good**. As of my writing matters to people. And it's been amazing for me. Beyond words, really.

Okay, enough with the sob fest. I hope the ending was what everyone expected it to be. I wanted to end the story with closure. I know it was **longer than usual**, much longer, but I didn't want to leave anything out. **There is not going to be a sequel**, sorry to disappoint! But I feel as though I've done everything I could with this story and I'm satisfied with it. If I tried to continue it anymore, it just wouldn't be worth reading. So, this was a definitive end, one that didn't leave room for a sequel. Which is why I mended whatever was broken and ended it on a note that feels more like a beginning than an ending.

Once again, **thank you to everyone** who stuck with this till the end. **PM me with any questions or comments or just because you want to talk, I'm very friendly**! Also, I plan on updating all my other IP stories as well as posting some that I've been working on. Furthermore, I'm going to be **posting a Favorite scenes/deleted scenes/soundtrack to this story**, so just be on the lookout for that!

That ends this long and ranting author's note, I commend you if you read it all. If you didn't, I don't blame you!

**Song**: _Where the Story Ends_ by **The Fray**

**So much love!  
Chris.**


End file.
